


Yes, Sir

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bickering, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Office Sex, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Too Hot, comes with a warning, dominantDaniel, nerdyseongwoo, ongniel for life, ongnielisscience, ongnielrules, this story will make you flushed, too hot to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 235,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: CEO Kang Daniel moves to the Seoul branch of Peachy Co. He also has another agenda, he's looking for his best friend. His faithful, close personal asistant/best friend Jisung has been stressed out so he asks for a personal leave go on holiday. Daniel agrees as long as he can find him a personal assistant who will not fumble his work and piss him off every day. They hold additions with the interns there is only one who makes it through, showing off his positive attitude, properness, wit and intelligence. Daniel is instantly intrigued by him and finds him familiar though he cannot put his name on it. Seongwoo's made personal assistant and given one order. Whatever asked, he does it while replying 'Yes, Sir,' and if he doesn't he will be fired immediately. He is surprised by how impulsive, eccentric, and take-no-bullshit, and dominant CEO Kang is. He learns over time though that CEO Kang is not always serious and has a jokester streak. As they work together, Daniel opens up more and more to Seongwoo and Seongwoo realizes that he is a lot funnier, kinder than he thought and he has the most heart-stoppingly gorgeous smile. He learns of Daniel's mission and helps search for this mysterious man with the initials GSW.





	1. Temp Assistant Wanted

“Any sign of him?” CEO Kang Daniel of Peachy Co. spoke through the phone with his private investigator.

“It is difficult because there are many people that fit the initials GSW and we don’t have much to go off in terms of physical descriptions either. There are a number of people who are tall, dark haired, big eyed, and have beauty marks on their faces. I need more solid evidence to track him down…”

“Sorry but that’s all I’ve got. Keep looking. I will pay you double for your troubles.”

“That’s going to be pretty pricey I should warn you and I’m thinking this investigation could take months…”

“Well, try to make it a month if you can. It’s important that we find this guy as soon as possible. I cannot juggle two companies my whole life. His father is ill as well. Who knows how much longer he can hang on. I promised him I’d find his son and give him what’s rightfully his. If we can’t find him, there’s going to be issues with who the company shares are going to and it’s going to give me a huge headache to have the current Temp CEO become my permanent partner. I may end up murdering him or killing myself you see, because he’s an extremely obnoxious, unreliable kind of guy. This is a matter of life and death you see? Get it done!”  
“Yes, sir. I will see what I can do. I’m already on it. Have a good day.”

“I never have a good day. Thanks for reminding me,” Daniel snapped, banging his fist on the desk as he hung up.

“Extra espresso shot today. I figured you would need it.”

Daniel’s assistant and close friend, Jisung, put down his coffee in a white mug with cartoon carachter cats rolling around and playing across it. Even the sight of that cup couldn’t bring a smile to his face today.

“Thanks. I need it…” he murmured graciously anyway.

He wondered what he would do without Jisung. Jisung had been his assistant ever since he started working for his father. They had been dancers together but both had ended up giving up their dreams for different reasons a couple of years ago. His father’s dying wish was for his company, Peachy Co., to stay in the family and there was no one old enough in their family besides him to do that. He had also felt responsible and attached to the company because it was centered around a popular character that his father had designed resembling him. It had small eyes, slightly bucked tooth, and a round face, just like he had had when he was younger. The only contrast was that it was pink skinned because it was a peach and it was always smiling whereas he rarely ever smiled these days. At work, he always put on a business poker face because he wanted people to respect and fear him. He had to since he was relatively young to be leading a company and many workers were older than him. The only time smiles were reserved for was at home with his cats and occasionally when he joked around with Jisung and some of his other friends outside of work.

“You can’t expect to find him right away, you know. And you’ve got the best PI in the country. If he can’t find him, you’ve just got to give up. Jaehwan’s not doing as bad as you would think. Minhyun, his assistant you may remember, is a graduate of Harvard and he keeps Jaehwan focused and keeps him from making bad decisions. As long as Minhyun is by his side, Jaehwan will do well in the Busan branch.”

“Yeah, thank god for that Hwang Minhyun. Otherwise Jae would have burned down the building by now. That cousin of mine is a terror…” he sighed deeply, rubbing a point that was aching between his eyebrows.

“Here, take these pills. They’re good for headaches, muscle relaxation, and stress relief.”

Jisung slid some pills across his desk that he had apparently been holding on standby. He smiled at the other sympathetically. Daniel was again surprised by how inciteful and caring he was. It had been years that he had been doing things like this for him, even before they’d joined the company and the nature of their relationship had slightly changed from friend to employer. His caring nature had always been there. It was a shame that he didn’t have anybody to properly shower it on since Daniel had kept him incredibly busy with opening and managing this new branch.

“How long has it been since I took a holiday?” he wondered out loud as he popped the pills in his mouth and took a large swig of the brown liquid.

It tasted perfect. He was peculiar about his coffee but Jisung always got it exactly right. He hated it when he asked his secretary because she always got it wrong. And his fiancé he was arranged to be married with against his will thanks to his sweet but much too nosy mother….Well, she probably couldn’t order it properly from Starbucks even if he gave it to her on a sticky note.

“786 days, sir, for the both of us…”

“Wow… You’ve really been wanting to go seeing as you’ve counted down like that. Sorry, Ji. You really should have told me sooner,” he apologized and flashed a half smile.

“I did tell you, Dan. Around 265 times. You refused me because you said I was being melodramatic and there wasn’t anywhere fun to go anyway.”

“I can be an asshole. Everyone knows it. Sorry again. Where are you going and how long anyway?”

Jisung had informed him that he was stressed out and exhausted so he needed to take a personal leave for holiday and recenter himself. Daniel truly envied him. He wanted to go on a holiday as well, but with his mission going on to find his father’s friend’s long missing son and juggling two branches of the company, he was too concerned that something would blow up while he was gone. He figured he would be too worried the entire time he was gone that he wouldn’t enjoy himself no matter where he went. There existed no healing for him in the last couple years, only piles and piles of more work and things to be concerned over.

“I will be in Guam for three weeks.”

“Long trip…What am I going to do without you? I will have to have nasty, too hot, too sweet coffee and I’m going to forget half of my schedules and end up late to the rest.”

“Don’t pout. It doesn’t suit your image now. You’re the big boss now, look at you,” his friend teased swiping his hand like a scanner across Daniel’s body.

Daniel cleared his throat and straightened his posture, puffing out his chest to show off his broad shoulders more and swiped back his dark golden locks. A lot had changed from back when he was a professional back-up dancer with his hair shaggy and too long and his trainers permanently smelling like sweat from practicing. Now he only wore designer suits and he had his hair professionally styled at a salon and when he had interviews or meetings with important people he even had his make-up done. He looked much sharper and that’s why his demeaner had also changed. Well, the pressures of the job and the loss of his father and his incoming forced marriage to a rich, socialite, nine-tailed fox demon certainly made it difficult for him to be all bright, smiley, bubbly, and carefree like he used to be.

“You sure have changed, Dan. In some ways it’s really good and in other ways it’s…concerning…When was the last time you did something fun?”

Daniel waved his hand and forced a carefree smile reminiscent of his happier dancer days. “I do fun things every once in a while. I visit my cats. I take long naps on the weekend. I walk in the park on sunny days. There’s the boxing club too.”

“You don’t like boxing, Dan. You’re just doing it so that you can take out your insane levels of stress so you don’t end up murdering someone at work who botches up a document on accident,” Jisung scoffed, hands on his black and white suit covered hips.

“It is fun though. Jihoon is a cool guy. He makes me laugh.”

“Are you dating him?”

“Should I?”

“Well if you aren’t, you should, yes. Maybe you need to date, Dan. Fall in love with someone. Have a fun fling. Go on romantic holiday with them. I bet your stress levels would drop a lot.”

“Yeah, that would be nice, sure, but that’s not happening. I have a psycho fiancé, remember? I have priorities which hardly allow me for regular trips to the bathroom or to my own home to sleep, remember? I am certainly in no position to date.”

“You could date in your office. Or between meetings. I could totally schedule that for you. You can keep your fiancé secret too. It’s not like you’re going to get married anytime soon and you don’t love her so you can just keep seeing other people behind her back. Lots of CEO’s do that. There’s bound to be some hot, young, modern guy in Seoul that would be willing to work around this. You’re a good looking, rich, funny, intelligent guy, Dan. You can have any man in this city. What’s really holding you back?”

“Work, honestly. I’m too exhausted for a relationship,” he muttered, staring down sadly into the milk swirling inside the cup which was still warm to the touch.

It reminded him of the feel of warm skin. How long had it been since he touched a lover’s skin? How long had it been since he’d even attempted a proper date? He couldn’t even recall the last boyfriend he had had. There hadn’t been any since he came to Seoul if his memory served him right. He had been too busy to even think about it. His free time was spent exercising, sleeping, eating, or with his cats.

“Wow, my life is really pathetic. I’m going to die without ever being properly in love, married to some woman I hate that I cannot even force myself to sleep with. My sperm is going to just ball up and die inside me…”

Jisung sat on the desk and comfortingly brushed the top of his head. “No, you’re not. You’re just going through a dry spell because all you care about is work right now. Someday I hope there will be someone that will get your head out of your files and your phone though. I worry about you. We all need to experience love and something romantic, have someone to talk to and hold at night.”

“You don’t have that either,” he pointed out, not liking the way his friend was chastising him and being a hypocrite.

“I’m going to try and find it in Guam. Even a temporary thing is better than nothing. It’s a tropical island and I’m going to be on the beach a lot. There’s bound to be some hottie there I can flirt with.”

“If there is, please don’t share the information. The only thing I care about is that you bring me back lots of yummy treats. You know I’m a stickler for foreign snacks, especially ones from America. The other thing I care about is who is replacing you.”

“We’re having some interns come in for a meeting at the end of the hour. Drink your coffee, sign your documents, look over the notes for the meetings scheduled this afternoon with the advertising companies, and then listen for a knock. I’ve got all the trials prepared for. All you need to do is ask some random questions just being yourself. We will take whoever is the best at dealing with your personality.”

“Am I that bad?” Daniel scratched his head and frowned.

The reason that Jisung said he had not taken a holiday yet was because he was almost positive that any assistant they hired would quit within a week because they found Daniel impossible to deal with.

“Yes, unfortunately, you really are. We need someone who is very calm, patient, serious, witty and intelligent. He needs especially to be able to remember many things, think on his feet, and multi-task. Most importantly, he should be someone who can take a ton of lame, mean jokes and not punch you in the face.”

“Ah, I suppose this is why I don’t have a boyfriend…”

“Well, that and you’re a workaholic. It’s hard to find a guy that would put up with all your issues and idiosyncrasies just because you’re mind blowingly sexy.”

“Aw, so you finally admit it,” Daniel smiled and winked at him suggestively. “I knew you thought I was hot years ago. Took you long enough to come out of the Dan Stan closet.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Not what’s important, Dan. Try not to say things like that to your new assistant too much. I really, really don’t want to get a call that I need to come back early.”

“Okay, I will try to behave….” He promised with an impish smile that suggested completely otherwise.

Making lame jokes and teasing Jisung and his secretary was his way of having a bit of fun in his dull life. Also, ordering people around was just his habit. As for is idiosyncrasies, well everyone had their little ticks and preferences, didn’t they? He didn’t think he was any worse than any CEO for any other company.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Are you applying for the temporary personal assistant to the CEO job?” Guanlin asked the other interns hanging out in the break-room.

Seongwoo was putting some bread in a toaster, getting the strawberry jam ready to spread. He looked over and his glasses slipped because he turned to fast. He pushed them up with his finger.

“I am. It’s a good opportunity for my resume.”

“Ah, right. You want to be an HR manager of Peachy someday right?” Daehwi asked, munching on his own piece of toast covered with Nutella spread.

Seongwoo shrugged, turning back to the toaster as it popped. He took out the bread, hissing as it slightly stung his fingers and tossing it on a napkin.

“Well, it doesn’t necessarily have to be Peachy, but it should be some big corporation. I want to make a lot of money and those are the only sort of companies that offer really good benefits and retirement options.”

“Why are you caring about something that’s going to happen thirty years from now? You are such a nerd, even among us that’s saying something,” Jinyoung teased, kicking him in his bum.

“Why is it nerdy to plan your future? Don’t come crying to me when you are eighty and still working because the company you worked at laid you or off or their retirement fund is too stingy to survive on. I’m going to work until I’m sixty and the I’m going to spend the rest of my life traveling the world, painting, seeing museums and musicals, eating delicious foreign foods. You just wait and see who’s laughing in the end for being a ‘nerd’.”

“At least lose the glasses, Seongwoo. They’re not even prescription. You have 20-20 vision. I heard that the CEO is actually gay. If you really want the job, you should show off your looks and dress up a bit,” Daehwi prompted.

“That’s why I dressed like this today. Aren’t I looking sharp?” Jinyoung stood up and did a twirl.

Compared to how he usually dressed, he looked like a professional model about to walk down the runway. He had clearly put hours into styling his hair and doing his make-up.

“Swag~ Oh, is that rumor really true, you think? Even though he’s got a fiancé? I should practice my swag and flirty looks.”

Guanlin went to a mirror and started giving it winks, suggestive smirks, and smoldering looks with his large eyes.

“Why would you guys resort to that? That’s totally selling yourself out. I want people at this company to acknowledge me for my skills, dedication, and intelligence, not my looks. If that’s all this guy’s looking at, then this position is a waste of my time.”

“Ugh, Seongwoo get over yourself. Don’t you get it? You want this job badly, right? Opportunities like this hardly ever come knocking, right? You get to do something different and fun and you get to interact with our CEO as his right-hand man if you get this job. Oh, and I didn’t even say the biggest bonus. Haven’t you ever seen the CEO on a magazine or in the elevator in the morning?”

“Hmm, I think so…?” Seongwoo murmured, tilting his head and munching on the toast.

“No, that reaction means you most certainly didn’t!” Jinyoung intercepted with a secretive smile at Daehwi.

Daehwi put one hand on his heart and stared up at the ceiling in a dreamy way. “Ugh, you just won’t get it until you’ve seen him Seongwoo. He’s such a hottie…”

“CEO’s are never hot though. They’re all ancient and stuffy and frowning all the time.”

“No, no, no! How can you say that about our Boss Kang? What an atrocity. Boss Kang, Daniel Kang, is only twenty-seven years old. He’s one of the youngest CEO’s in history! He used to be a professional dancer but he took over the company as his father’s dying request. He made the company successful and expanded it all the way to Seoul in just three years. He’s such an incredible person. He’s rich, handsome, intelligent, creative, talented, super dedicated….”

 

“What are you? His groupie?” Seongwoo teased around another large bite of toast, having a hard time chewing around his laughter.

“If there was a fan-club I would join most definitely! That man is a God~ God Daniel, wooh, I like the sound of that!”

“I would join too. Just to get regular photos of him. Especially if it’s one without his shirt off,” Guanlin came over with a wicked grin and put down his tablet in the center of the table.

 

“My Boss Kang! Gah, what a freaking hottie!” Daehwi swooned, going into utter fan girl mode.

Jinyoung smiled as he flipped through the photos taken from magazines and paparazzi. Seongwoo merely looked curiously over their shoulders. He realized he really hadn’t yet seen the boss despite working here several months. He was tall, blond-haired, young, quite handsome, very broad shouldered, extremely well dressed.

“Why does he always look so serious though? The guy literally never smiles in any of these pictures,” he commented.

Seongwoo somehow thought a smile would look good on the and so it was a shame. If he wasn’t even thirty and he was this successful and had a fiancé, you would think the guy would be happier. Was he just uncomfortable in front of cameras? Was his life really stressful and not as fun as it seemed? Well, he was shouldering a lot of responsibility from a young age and his father did die, making him give up on his real dream…

“Oh, he does, but it’s extremely rare. He smiled at me just this one time and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my body and commit suicide from his window sill. He has the most lovely smile and it makes his eyes curve up into these adorable half moons.”

“Daehwi, you really got a problem. You need to get laid,” Guanlin teased.

“My heart is for Danny, but if you’re offering Lin, I can lend you my body for a night here and there,” Daehwi giggled and winked at Guanlin.

Guanlin blushed, the after effect of Daehwi’s dangerous wink most of the time. Jinyoung wrapped his arm around Daehwi’s shoulder in a possessive way.

“Hello, gay best friend right here. If anyone gets a taste of Daehwi in this group, I get first dibs on the Dae-Dae honey jar,” Jinyoung insisted.

Daehwi giggled and flushed, naturally snuggling up to his attractive best friend. Seongwoo shook his head as a fight ensued over who Daehwi would choose to have sex with out of his group of friends.

“Um, Seongwoo, duh!”

“Why me?” Seongwoo laughed incredulously.

Him and Daehwi weren’t even that close. He was just throwing him under the bus and purposely making him uncomfortable. That little minx. He was always pretending to be sweet and innocent but then he pulled stunts like this proving he was really just a devil in disguise.

“Guys, have you ever seen Seongwoo’s Instagram? He used to be a model, I swear. Just look at him!”

The other guys crowded around the phone, pushing Seongwoo away as he tried to stop them. He was embarrassed by his modeling days. He really should have taken down those pictures but he felt bad because he had some fans from that time and he didn’t want to hurt them. They occasionally commented on how they wished that he would get back into fashion. Well, he was still into fashion, but his goals had changed was all from being a model to helping people in fashion related companies. He wanted to be more behind the scenes in front of the camera. He was just thinking of his future. Modeling could get him good money but it was only temporary. Eventually he was going to get old and lose his looks significantly and then what would he do? Model for senior citizen calendars?

He still took care of his clothes. Although his looks were simple and casual, what he wore regularly cost nearly as much as one car per outfit. He had flashier things in his closet but he didn’t want to stand out so much in this company. He just wanted to be one of the guys, do his work the best he could, and get recognition for his skills and work ethic. He didn’t want to get attention for having model looks anymore.

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo! What’s this you’ve been hiding from us?” Jinyoung exclaimed, looking shocked and smiling huge as Daehwi proudly showed him the photos from his personal site.

Guanlin came over and wrapped an arm around him, leaning in as if to kiss him on the cheek. “Okay, I don’t care about Daehwi anymore. The one I call dibs on is Seongwoo hyung. He’s flipping handsome.”

“Wah, thanks guys… You only notice that now?” he chuckled in disbelief, slightly offended that he had turned so ugly in just a couple of years. He tried to push off Guanlin who was now brushing his cheek and looking at him like he was a juicy steak.

“No, no, we definitely noticed that you were more handsome than normal.”

“I just didn’t know you could look that sexy and beautiful at the same time. Are you even human? Why is it that you look like a foreigner? I always thought the name Ong sounded weird…”

“Guanlin, you’re too young for me. Back off. I have a thing about invading personal space~” Seongwoo joked, shoving the tall, flirty Taiwan man off him.

Guanlin was attractive, even more so than Daehwi and Jinyoung. They were known as the Flower Four Interns in the company. There were many interns but no-one attracted as much attention as them. They had all worked on the same floor and naturally banded together to complain about all the attention they got from females while not a single one of them was straight. They were all currently single because there work kept them busy so they were short on time to date properly.

They all also had various other hobbies they were pursuing. For Seongwoo, he was trying to find the family that he had lost after he got in an accident and his memories became almost wiped completely clean of them. He had been adopted and raised in Seoul but recently he had learned some information about his family so he was using his time to follow leads. Guanlin was learning rapping and basketball, Jinyoung was learning car racing, and Daehwi was learning how to compose.

“Hyung, I seriously think you have a shot at this job. You have to take off your glasses though. They ruin your money-making face.”

Seongwoo fought with them about taking off his glasses and eventually one. He was serious about keeping his serious, casual look in the office, after all. He was going to woo over the boss with his skills and personality. That guy had a fiancé anyway, so those rumors about him being guy had to be false. Even if it was, they weren’t in some boy love comic. Who really expected that he’d become the guy’s personal assistant and end up his love slave or something kinky and cheesy like that?


	2. Temp Assistant Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intern Seongwoo meets the infamous hottie meanie Boss Kang and it's flying sparks and like-hate at first sight. See the two sides of Boss Kang that are different as night and day.

Don’t be nervous. Just be yourself. Do whatever they ask as quickly and to the best of your abilities as possible. You’ve got this, Ong Seongwoo. Don’t let him intimidate you.

However, CEO Daniel Kang was by far the most intimidating person, not to mention the most handsome, that Seongwoo had ever faced. Part of it was his expensive Aramani suit that Seongwoo knew cost a small fortune. Part of it was the massive size of the desk and the way he seemed to command it, drawing all of the interns’ attention only to him and feeling like they were about to be sucked in like a black hole. Part of it was the people sitting at either side of him with serious, judgemental looks, hawk eyes, and polite half smiles.

Mainly it was him though. The way that Daniel Kang looked. He was handsome that was for sure, more so than any of those pictures had suggested or Seongwoo’s friends had described. He was tall and large, broody and unfriendly as well. His blond hair was slicked back, his thick perfectly groomed eyebrows were slanted over heavily hooded, smoldering chocolate brown eyes, his pouty, thick lips were set in a stern line. He had his arms folded across his chest, leaning back in a rude, sort of dominant ‘I own this room and you are all my puppets’ way. He was positively glowering at each and every one of them as they took their turns introducing themselves. The person who was currently CEO Kang’s assistant was in charge of the meeting and he cast nervous, frustrated looks at the boss as if he was willing him to smile or say something to show his interest in the clients.

The boss in the expensive gray suit merely looked down at a paper and started sketching something after a while, seeming bored and as if this whole thing was beneath him. Jisung asked them in turns about their qualifications, experience, hobbies and how they had felt about working in the company. Things were going well for the others, although they were all stammering a bit and kept glancing at the broody, scary boss that didn’t seem to like any of them nor want to be there.

Seongwoo felt slightly irritated when in the middle of Guanlin’s answering time, the boss let out a heavy sigh. He seemed done with all of them. Even if he had other things to do, it certainly seemed rude to act that way when they were all here in the middle of a serious interview for his sake.

“Jisung, this is taking much too long. I don’t care if they hate the company or want to marry it. Even if they hate it, they can’t get out of it. They’re stuck here because what other place is going to offer them the sort of money for the little amount of work they have?”

Little amount of work? Seongwoo almost scoffed. They had a ridiculous amount of work to the point that they did overtime nearly every night but they weren’t’ getting paid extra for that because the boss said their salary was already too high. Just how much work did this guy possibly have if he thought their job was easy?

“You there. Oong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo jumped as he addressed him. Shoot, the boss must have sensed his change in expression. He had been trying to control his annoyance and distaste at the boss’s rude behavior, only looking at him when he was sure that he wasn’t looking anywhere near him, but he must have let it slip at that comment.

“It’s Ong Seongwoo,” Jisung murmured in exasperation.

“That’s what I said. I will give you a scenario. Your beloved cat and your grandmother are about to fall off a cliff. You only have enough time and energy to save one. Who will it be?”

“Huh?” They all murmured looking back and forth at the completely random question.

Jisung smacked his forehead. “Of all the questions, Daniel, seriously….” He muttered under his breath.

Daniel quieted him with a raised hand and a sideways glower. Apparently, this was a very important question to him. Seongwoo needed to think which was more important to the boss then. Most people would save a human over an animal so that was an obvious answer to others. However, Seongwoo considered that if Daniel lost his father and he had been living here alone in Seoul for a while, it was likely that there were more people in his family that he had lost and that he wasn’t close to anyone. If he was asking this sort of obvious question, then it was clear that he had to go with the opposite even if it made him seem lacking in morals and sense. It was a trick question, but he was sure he could get the answer correct and explain it in a logical way that didn’t make him seem like a monster.

 

“I would choose the cat, sir. Grandma will likely die of a heart attack from the scare even if I save her, so in that case I would have wasted my energy and killed both.”

Jisung looked impressed. Daniel flashed the tiniest smirk and jotted something down on his paper.

“Jisung, that’s enough with the questioning. Let’s proceed to the tasks.”

The personal assistant Jisung gave them papers with all of the things that they needed to multi task. The room was set up with stations like a mock stimulation of things they would need to do. File papers, get coffee, make phone calls, send an email, pick up and drop off dry cleaning, reserve dinner, get the boss take-out, and all sorts of random things that were business and personal related that they would be expected to handle with proficiency. Then, Jisung gave them a time limit but it was actually impossible to complete everything in that time limit so they had to prioritize by order of importance. Seongwoo thought carefully about the order and then completed as many tasks as he could, trying to multi-task by running between stations.

After that, Jisung had them run through a stimulation where they had to complete tasks in order while he distracted them. He said all sorts of lame jokes, strange comments, teased and harassed them, and at one point was almost sexually discriminative. Seongwoo figured that it was a test to see who could stay calm and remain focused on getting the task done well. They sat down in their chairs after the task was completed, all not sure how they had done because it was such an odd interview and there had been no specific instructions of what was expected.

“Thank you for your time. That was a difficult and probably strange interview that you couldn’t expect. This job is particularly demanding and as you will come to see if you have not guessed already, Mr. Kang is quite…difficult to manage. I hope that the person we choose will keep these lessons in mind. It is a temporary job but if you do it will, Mr. Kang will be giving you a recommendation that will come in handy for your future, I guarantee. You are dismissed for now. I will contact one of you after discussing with Mr. Kang who is suitable to be his assistant.”

“Thank you for your hard work and I look forward to seeing you,” CEO Kang was forced by his assistant to say, standing up with a stiff bow.

There was no warmth in his expression or tone, however. It was almost like giving them the feeling of ‘welcome to hell, if you piss me off I am going to throw you in a burning pit and you can kiss your bright future good bye.’ Seongwoo wasn’t scared or intimidated so much though. Rather, as he went through the lessons, he started to feel intrigued. If these lessons were designed to test the limits of their skills and patience, then he figured that this must have been designed by the current assistant to get a feel for how the temporary assistant would handle the worst-case scenario. Which mean that if he got this job, he would be putting up with something similar to what he was handling just then on a daily basis. Luckily, he felt like he had done it rather well. Sure, it had been stressful, but he actually felt like he was doing something worthwhile and he liked keeping busy and solving problems.

“Thank you for considering me at all for this position, Sir. It was an honor to meet you,” Seongwoo bowed to the CEO just before exiting.

The boss watched him leave with a smirk.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"So...that went rather well. I have my eye on a few condidates. But more importantly. Was there anyone you didn't hate?"

"Hmm...  can't say I particularly liked any of them at first glance. But there was this one rather cute guy I want to pick on. Is that good enough?"

"Well, it depends on the guy. There's not many that I think would keep this job while you harass them."

"Let's say your number one candidate in three seconds."

"You are such a child still. That suit and broody glare barely covers it."

"Works for the rest of the people in this company. I had them all shaking in their loafers. Did you see that? They were totally scared of me," Daniel commented with an evil laugh.

"I am disturbed you are proud of that. I miss Danny who was always laughing and smiling and wanted everyone to like him. Where did he go?"

"Can't be like that when I'm the head, Ji, you know that. I would get walked all over and my father's company would be in ruins. Anyway, three two one..." He counted down with a playful grin, loving this way too much.

Poor Daniel who only got to act like a kid when they were alone with nothing serious to do every once in a blue moon. He really deserved more and Jisung worried about his mental health. He really needed a lover he could be himself with, someone who would take him away from work and get him to live a real life again. Someone that could open his heart up and let in love for the first time.

"Ong Seongwoo."

"Hong Seongwoo."

"Yah, I told you earlier it's Ong Seongwoo, you dummy! Ong, Ong, Ong! Don't tease someone about their name just because it's unusual!"

Daniel whined in pain as Jisung gave him a bunch of smacks. He had been wanting to do that all week. These days Daniel had been particularly gloomy, mean, and obnoxious in a way that wasn't like him.

"No, I decided you cannot have Seongwoo."

"Aw, but why~? If you just put a memo on my desk, I will remember his name correctly," he promised with a devilish grin that made him sexy enough to have a fan club if he ever showed that sort of expression to reporters.

How Daniel didn't have a boyfriend when he attracted people of all sexes like flies was a mystery. He clearly wasn't looking around him. Until today apparently. Saying he wanted to tease Seongwoo and calling him cute was evidence of that. It was clear to best friend Jisung that Daniel found him attractive and interesting though he wouldn't readily admit it and he wasnt likely to even act on it. Still, he couldn't have that happening. He thought Seongwoo was too valuable to their company to lose.

"We need people like him. I can't have the future of our company's management team quitting because you harass him."

"Aw, come on~ You're really going to take away my toy before I get a chance to try him for a spin?" Daniel pouted and threw a little tantrum, wiggling his body around like a squid.

"Exactly." Jisung crossed his arms.

"But you are the one who pointed out earlier I needed a new lover. Why not him? Just a temporary office fling? Come on, we will be together every day. I can keep it under wraps."

"This no is final, Dan. You can have him as your assistant if you be nice but no fraternising whatsoever."

"Just a little teasing? I want to make him blush or frustrated just once. He was so stoic except for this one little moment when I belittled his work, did you see? So adorable. Oh, please please~ I'll be good. I won't come on to him seriously. I've been so bored and depressed. Let me have this little moment of happiness."

Several minutes later of whining and begging that was only ever possibly for people close to this overgrown child to see, Jisung gave in. It was always the killer puppy eyes in the end. He couldn't stop Daniel from getting something he really wanted because honestly he felt bad for all that he had gone through in his short life.

"I am sure this is just because he has a similar name to him but I'm going to let it go...."

"Yay!" Daniel jumped up and down around the office cheering.

The door opened and the secretary poked her head in with a worried expression. Daniel immediately looked chic pacing around with a broody thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go." He waved her away cliply.

Jisung sat on the desk, watching the scene with his legs crossed and shaking his head with an amused smile. Daniel was so unbelievably two-faced. He hoped that Seongwoo saw this side of him and liked him, somehow grew to love him even. They may just be good for each other. As long as Dan didn't break his heart. But somehow he had a good feeling about Ong Seongwoo. He felt like Seongwoo might be able to bring light back in Daniel's life and make him truly live again. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The interns were getting coffee and doughnuts, complements of their fangirls to say ‘good job’ on their interview. They discussed how difficult and strange it was.

“I sort of hope they don’t pick me. That job seems like way too much work. I like sleeping in and taking breaks and occasional naps at my desk,” Guanlin commented with a yawn.

“Agreed. That’s too much physical tasks for me. I would prefer to just sit at a desk and use my brain for documents and phone calls all day. Much easier,” Jinyoung commented after a large sip of coffee.

Daehwi was merely looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy expression and his head in his hands. He squealed, “Boss Kang is so handsome. He looked right at me. I can’t believe he was looking at me…”

"I'm better, right though, Daehwi? I'm nice and polite. I have money and a nice car. Well, it's technically my mom's but I can take you for a drive whenever you want. I just got my license!" Jinyoung said proudly, offering a stawberry filled powered doughnut for Daehwi to bite from. 

On the other side, Guanlin offered a chocolate maple bar with custard filling. "No way. I'm better as your hubby because I'm tall and funny and athletic. I can protet you and make you smile every day, Dae Dae."

Daehei looked back and forth between them thoughtfully. It wasn't clear if he was thinking of the two boys that were crushing on him or the doughnuts. Either way, he decided he didn't want either option, shaking his head back and forth and sighing and grinning like a lovesick teen.

"The bad boy thing kind of works for me. I like how strong and commanding Boss Kang is. He knows what he wants and he only goes full foreward for that. It's sexy~"

Seongwoo was merely thinking over the interview and the enigma Daniel Kang. He seemed like a special kind of person but he wasn’t sure why Daehwi was a fan. Didn’t he notice how rude the guy was? The only thing he seemed to want was for people to think he was a complete ass. Maybe Daehwi was the kind of boy that only cared about looks. That was probably because he was incredibly young, around seven years his Junior. Daehwi didn’t yet know about the qualities that made a man worth liking. He didn’t necessarily have to be kind, but at least Seongwoo liked a guy that could be respectful and considerate of others and had a certain level of decentness in public, formal situations.

Seongwoo’s phone started ringing and he answered it right away. “Yes. Yes. I understand. Thank you. I will be right up.”

The others looked at him curiously. He smiled wide. “The CEO chose me!”

They weren’t sure if they should really congratulate him after knowing what that job entailed. They all sort of wanted to give him hugs of sympathy and encouraging words. However, Seongwoo seemed excited about it, so they rather acted envious and happy for him.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo left his friends to return to the floor where the CEO stayed. He was directed by the secretary to a room next to the one he’d entered before. The room was supposedly for the personal assistants use only. Inside, the personal assistant he saw earlier leading the interview was there with a bright, friendly smile. They shook hands and he told Seongwoo to sit down.

“Congratulations on passing the interview. You will be working as Mr. Kang’s personal assistant for three weeks while I am on holiday. Your duties involve many of the things that you saw doing today. Do you recall?”

“I need to send his emails. I need to pick up his dry cleaning and take care of ordering food. I am in charge of keeping him on track with his schedules and up-to-date one what’s going to be going on in meetings. I am also in charge of…”

There was a buzz from the intercom. Jisung pushed the bottom with a nimble finger.

A husky, all-business tone barked through the speaker. “Jisung, bring in that new assistant.”

“Now? But I haven’t finished briefing him about his duties yet.”

“He needs to learn on his feet. That’s the best lesson our company can teach him. The world’s not going to let you prepare for shitstorms.”

“Er…Yes, Sir. You have an excellent point there. Coming in now.”

Jisung sighed and smiled sympathetically at him. “I’m really sorry about this, Seongwoo. He’s really being difficult to handle from the very first day. I was hoping that he would be in a better mood today after I put extra espresso in his coffee. But it seems like you are going to be seeing the worst of him right away before you see the better. If you want to quit, just be honest, okay? I can reschedule my leave. That’s better than having to fly back early and feeling disappointed it didn’t work out…”

“No, I don’t feel like quitting. I won’t quit, I promise. I’m not a quitter,” he insisted.

Jisung chuckled. “Sorry to say that Daniel Kang has a way of making people that way. We’ve been through a lot of secretaries, believe me…”

“I can handle him. I have had lots of difficult bosses in the past. I just have to do what he says and smile, right?”

“No, don’t smile. He prefers people to be serious rather than fake. If he makes a stupid joke and you find it funny by some miracle, then smile. It will put him in a good mood. Kang Daniel in a good mood is your moment in paradise. Although I cannot promise that it lasts more than ten minutes these days…”

Seongwoo wondered what was going on with the company that wouldn’t allow their boss to be even happy for ten minutes and what was so urgent that he needed him right this instant when the interviews had just finished and Jisung hadn’t even left yet.

Seongwoo followed Jisung into the office. It had been cleaned up impeccably. It was sparce besides the sofa, coffee table, desk, filing cabinit and a book shelf. CEO Kang was at his desk, looking over some documents. He looked up only when they were right at his desk.

Jisung spoke first, "This is your temporary assistant, Ong Seongwoo. I repeat, Ong Seongwoo."

Seongwoo noticed Daniel glance at a memo on his computer that Jisung had left. 'Not Gong, Not Hong, Not Oong. But Ong. Ong Seongwoo is his name.' So, the boss had trouble remembering his name?

“Ong Seongwoo, right?”

“Yes…Nice to meet you again, Sir. I look forward to working under and learning from you.” Seongwoo bowed deeply.

Daniel scratched his chin and nodded, seeming to scan him from head to toe slowly. Seongwoo was aware that he was not dressed so nicely today. He really shouldn't have worn a hoodie, but he hadn't known about this intern opportunity yesterday.

“You’re going to be my assistant soon. You’re aware that I’m…difficult to put it in a nice way.”

“No, you don’t seem difficult at all.”

“Hmm, good head on your shoulders, it’s certainly true. I was impressed by how you acted today. To choose a cat over a grandma, you quickly sensed my trick. You weren’t scared to seem like an immoral person and you explained it in a logical way that made everyone nod their heads in agreement. Then, the way that you chose what’s important first and did multiple things at once was quite impressive and just what Jisung would do. You show promise. I think that you may just be able to do this job decently.”

Seongwoo bowed again. “I will try to do better than decent, Sir.”

Daniel showed his first genuine smile then. Seongwoo was taken aback and almost gasped out loud. Daehwi wasn’t joking. He had an incredible smile. It was wide, popped out a dimple, made his brown eyes warm and slit them so they almost disappeared, looking like crescents. It made him look totally different. He looked quite cute rather than intimidatingly broody and mysteriously sexy, sort of like the Peachy character their company advertised.

“I called you in here because I want your opinion. Where do you think this picture should go on my desk to be the most distracting?”

Jisung sighed, looking at Daniel like he was tempted to smack him. “You did not just seriously…”

“What? It’s a very important matter. My cats are my only source of healing. I cannot afford to go gallavanting around some island in a speedo trying to get laid like some others.”

Jisung put up his figner to his mouth for him to be quiet. Then, he turned to Seongwoo. “He will ask you lots of ridiculous things like this, just to be warned. Trust me, you don’t really want to listen to his reasoning. It will just make you scratch your head more at the pure idiocy and wonder how he survived to be twenty seven years old. Just give your honest opinion. He will take it.”

Daniel moved the picture to every area of his desk. Seongwoo judged where it stood out the most.

“Here. Because the sun comes in more from this angle, the picture is better visible next to the computer on your right hand side yet the glare isn’t strong enough to get in your eyes while you’re looking at the computer. In this way you can look at the picture frequently since it’s in your line of vision and can comfortably flit back and forth between working.”

Jisung gave him a thumbs up and nod with an impressed, proud smile. Daniel hummed as he seriously looked at the picture. He nodded after some time, apparently deciding to leave it there.

“Thank you. That’s a very good observation.” The boss waved his hand at his assistant in dismissal. “Jisung, leave us.”

Jisung hesitated. “Sir? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

The boss frowned, a look that made him attractive in a different sort of way. Seongwoo found himself fighting not to stare and his heart was doing funny little flips. This guy looks like a magazine cover no matter what he does…

“Why wouldn’t it be? You have packing you need to do, right? Just leave the list of Seongwoo’s duties on the desk. He seems like a smart kid. I’m sure he’s more than capable of reading what you haven’t explained. He can always ask me.”

“You don’t know half of the time, that’s what I’m worried about…”

“Give him your number, then. Just in case I don’t know. I feel bad keeping you as long as I kept you. I know your flight is tonight. Just take a half day. We will be alright for a few weeks.”

The boss’s voice was suddenly gentle and almost kind, his face brightening up with a small smile.

Jisung smiled brightly back. “Well, then, behave if you can, Sir. Please don’t torture this kid too much. I have already grown rather fond of him and I think that he could be a big help to your company.”

“I will do my best as I said. Seongwoo seems like he can handle a joke or two. He’s like a robot. Totally expressionless. He may just do better than you. I haven’t seen you even multi-task with such calm sureness, after all. You always look like a chicken with its head cut off,” the boss responded in a teasing tone, flashing a wink at Seongwoo which made him turn pink though he held fast to his poker face.

“Wow, you are just in a real fine mood aren’t you today, Mr. Kang? I think I know why~” he chuckled and hit the man’s shoulder.

Then Jisung turned to Seongwoo and pat his shoulder. “Good luck. You will need it. My number will be on the list of duties. Call me, about anything. Especially if you just need to rant. Ranting about this jerk will keep you from quitting, I’m sure.”

“Jisung, if you bad mouth me one more time, I will totally revoke my permission to …”

“Goodbye, sir! Bring you lots of treats!” he called, waving and rushing out of the room like the place was on fire.

Daniel chuckled to himself as he went back to his desk and sat in the chair. He folded his hands together and rested his arms on the desk, covering his slight smile. It seemed that Jisung and Daniel were quite close. That interaction was much more like they were friends than employee and employer. Seongwoo stood next to the desk with his hands properly folded in front of his legs, looking down at a pile of folders on the desk. There was a prolonged awkward silence between them for several minutes.

“Was there something else you needed me here for, Sir?”

“Ah, I forgot…” he answered coolly and went back to silence.

Seongwoo forced himself not to sigh or shake his head, thinking this boss was really a scatter-brain and completely impulsive.

"Is there something I should know as your new personal assistant?" he asked brightly but remembered not to smile in an obviously fake way.

Daniel spoke in a no-nonsense way, his business tone, as he signed his name on some important documents. "There is only one thing....Whatever I say is God's law. You are to immediately say 'Yes, sir' and do what I asked. No questions or back talking. If you should hesitate or refuse, it will be considered termination of this job immediately."

"Yes, sir."

He smirked and waved the pen in his hand. "Very good already. I think you’re going to work out just fine, Hong Seongwoo. Can you get me a coffee? I take it with milk and just one cube of sugar. But you need to make sure that the coffee is lukewarm first and the sugar and milk go in first. Oh, and when you stir it, use the little silver spoon and spin three times precisely clockwise. You got that down or should I say it again?"

"I got it all down, Sir. Put in milk and one sugar cube. Lukewarm coffee. Silver spoon, three times spun clockwise."

"You got that all down without even writing it already? Are you some sort of robot?" He chuckled, glancing over at the tall boy with glasses too big for his face and wearing a black hoodie. "I don't know if I should be impressed or pity you for being such a nerd."

Seongwoo remained expressionless. He blinked in an odd, cute sort of way with his eyebrows touching his cheeks practically. It reminded Daniel of his cats. He looked at the picture of them on his desk. He sighed out loud, feeling bummed out. He hadn't been able to go home in a while to see them properly. He knew that the maid had fed them and changed their litter box at his request so they were not in any sort of danger, but it was difficult being away from his babies.

They were the only source of strength and comfort. The only beings that could make him laugh and smile freely. They were more precious to him than any human alive, arguably more so than when his father had been alive actually. Which is why he had to take them with him to Seoul. He felt like he would go crazy being separated with them for however long he had to be in this Godforsaken polluted city.

"Get me on line with Rooney and Peter. There is an app in my tablet that hooks up to my cameras at home. There are mics in my place too. This way I can chat with them."

"Yes, sir."

Seongwoo looked puzzled and judgmental for a brief second but Daniel let it go. He knew how people saw his cat obsession and he couldn't necessarily hold a gun to their head for it. He passed Seongwoo the tablet and showed him what the cats looked like. Seongwoo was able to find the app and get the location of the cats in less than a minute extremely impressive. Jisung and him had really chosen well with the interviews this morning.

"Now I know what to think. You're a total nerd. But a useful one."

Daniel honestly smiled at Seongwoo, which was a rare occurrence for him when he was in his work mode. He had smiled already quite often in Seongwoo’s presence, but he couldn’t really seem to help it. He was in a good mood, now that he had a new toy in his life.

 The man's lips just briefly turned up at the corners as if he was amused and his face was slightly rosy at the compliment. Oh, good, so he wasn't a totally dull, emotionless robot, he can take a little jibe, Daniel thought with relief. That will make teasing him much more fun.

Seongwoo came over to stand next to him and placed the tablet on the desk. Daniel got a good look at his profile for the first time. The intern was one of the more handsome in the bunch he had noted before. However, he didn't realize until now just how handsome he had been. Sharply defined jawline, sculpted nose, high cheekbones, incredibly pale skin, sweet, warm, large brown eyes embraced by the longest, ebony eyelashes girls has surgically implanted, perfectly groomed arched eye brows, lips thin, nicely shaped and naturally pink. The most attractive point on his face was a series of freckles on his cheek that were placed close together like some sort of constellation.

Seongwoo jumped as a finger poked his face. "Sir?" he asked with surprise but didn't degrade him for invading his personal space all of a sudden.

"Make note of something new for my coffee order. I want you to add coffee art. If you don't know how, look it up. Three dots placed in a triangle shape right on the middle. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Three dots in a triangle, duly noted. I worked at a cafe in college once so it won't be a problem. Here's your connection with your cats, sir. This one is Rooney and that one is Peter, I presume from the name tags on their collars?"

Daniel lit up and eagerly grabbed the tablet, gazing lovingly at the half-asleep cats appearing on the screen, one a calico and one an orange tabby. "My girlfriends~ How are you babies? You miss me as much as I miss you? Give me kisses~"

Seongwoo stepped back as CEO Kang started cooing and noisly kissing at the screen, his voice raising to new pitches he could have never imagined from the way he spoke husky and serious since the interviews occurred. He would have never guessed the man had this side. He covered his mouth so he could hide a smile, fighting back a laugh from escaping. CEO Kang was obsessed with his cats and he called them his girlfriends, on top of that he must have clearly mistaken their sex when he got them since he named them after male soccer players. How adorably dorky was that?

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Has Mr. Kang not clocked off yet?" Seongwoo asked the secretary curiously.

They were both about to leave though they were both much later than their work hours should be. They had been taking calls and rearranging the boss's schedule for the next day. Seongwoo had to get the notes and schedule fully organized after it was confirmed and type it up to send to the boss before he could clock off. It went into a file that the boss could access. Then, it was the boss's job to plan for his schedule and memorize the notes accordingly before the next morning. Which was probably what he was doing now. The light was still on, suggesting he was still there.

"Mr. Kang leaves very late. Sometimes he doesn't leave at all. He just sleeps on his sofa and asks you to bring him a new suit from his home. Although he won't ask you that tonight because Jisung predicted it and brought a spare in already."

She opened the closet door to reveal an expensive outfit, all from Hugo Boss.

"That cannot be good for his health, sleeping on the couch..."

She shrugged. "He is still young and he has regular check-ups. He works out regularly and eats often. He's very fit and hardly ever gets sick. If you want to nudge him to go, that's your choice. But he might just bite your head off if his work isn't going well, so I would advise you proceed with caution. Since this is your first day and all. Good night, Seongwoo. Great job today. See you tomorrow."

She went off with a friendly smile and wave. He actually rather liked that girl. She was smart, no-nonsense, and very good at her job. Thorough, accurate, and quick. No wonder she had lasted the longest of all the secretaries. She didn't give the boss any reason to fire her.

Seongwoo knocked on the door and opened it a crack. The boss looked up from his computer for a brief second and then went back to it, typing furiously and frowning.

"I will be going now, Sir. Good night."

"Haven't had a good night in years..." the blonde, suited man grumbled, waving him away. "Night, see you in the morning at the godawful crack of fucking dawn..." 

Seongwoo smiled with amusement, thinking he sounded like a grumpy old man. For a while, he just stood there, watching the handsome man working curiously. He noticed that he wore earrings and a ring, that his hands were quite large and long-fingered, that his hair was tussled from running his hands through it, and that he had loosened his tie and undone the top botton of his shirt. The way that he frowned and glowered at the screen and his fingers pumped on the keyboard made him seem irrevokably sexy. Seongwoo couldn't help staring until he realized he was being a creep. Then, he softly closed the door and left the boss to his important work, thinking that he was quite a dedicated, hard worker. He might not like everything about Kang Daniel, but he could at least admire that trait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! So they met and now Jisung is gone~ At their first meeting, Daniel likes Seongwoo right away but he's made a promise with Jisung that he will only tease him, not come on to him and try to hook up with him. Do you think he will keep the promise? How long do you think he will hold out? As for Seongwoo, he sort of goes back and forth about Daniel. On the one hand, he finds him attractive and admires him and then on the other hand he finds him rather rude, idiotic and impulsive. Have to wait and see how their relationship grows when they start working together every day. Obviously, Daniel is going to make his new 'toy's' life a living hell. Will Seongwoo be able to keep up his poker face? Or will he tell Daniel off or just straight up quit?
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you guys think of these characters so far. They're not fully developed yet because more will be revealed as they interact and grow closer. Seongwoo does have a side that is not quite so serious but it's not going to come out quite yet because he's trying to keep focused on work. I hope that he comes across as very stable, patient, calm, and witty. Daniel is basically two-faced. He has his work/public image that is very different than his real self which is a lot more funny and childish. His other side only comes out when he's close to someone or with someone he likes. Seongwoo is going to get a big mouthful of real Daniel in the next chapter.


	3. Two-Faced Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assistant Ong officially starts his first day, learning that Boss Kang is quite the pain, but a childlike rather cute one. Boss Kang is giving his new assistant a proper orientation, determined to crack the poker face by giving him all sorts of hell.

Seongwoo took a deep breath before he walked into CEO Kang's office. He had been summoned first thing in the morning. He hadn't been in his office five minutes after work hours started before Boss Kang summoned him. Luckily, last night he had stayed late to memorize the schedule and duties list. It was packed full and he was going to be kept extremely busy but right now was his one hour of free time. Daniel was supposed to be working on signing documents and memorizing his notes for the afternoon meetings.

He put on a kind smile of greeting, careful for it not to be too bright so as to seem fake, just enough to show polite friendliness. He didn't want the boss to think he was an expressionless robot or unhappy to be working for him, after all. On the contrary, he was rather excited.

He had read some information about the boss yesterday and became more intrigued by him as a result. Some things he said in interviews just didn't fit into place and somehow his character seemed sort of like a forced act. Seongwoo recalled the way he had slightly bantered around with his assistant yesterday compared to the way that he had rudely spoken and glowered at the interns in the morning interview. He seemed like he had a playful side and he had actually smiled and laugh, which made him seem rather two-faced. There had to be more of Kang Daniel than he revealed to the public. Seongwoo was eager to get to the bottom of it. It wasn't just because he was handsome that he was interested in him, but after his heart attack at his smile yesterday, that was likely a big part of it. He had never met someone that attractive and with so many mysterious layers. 

"You called, Sir? How may I be of assistance?"

"Coffee. Now," Kang Daniel said cliply with a snap of his finger, not even looking up from the computer he was glowering at.

Daniel dropped in attractiveness a few notches but he didn't let it phase him. So what if he wasn't as nice as yesterday right away? It would take awhile to warm up to him and Jisung had said he was wishy washy and difficult. He needed to be patient, remain calm, stay positive, and he was always supposed to answer the same way no matter how the boss acted or what he demanded. Then, he would get to stay in his presence longer to get to know him better, hopefully while boosting his resume in the process. 

"Yes, Sir."

"Three shots of espresso today. I couldn't sleep last night. Peter got sick."

"Ah, that's sad to hear. Is he okay now?" He called from the kitchen area.

"Less chat. More drip." Daniel snapped his fingers impatiently.

Seongwoo's eyebrow twitched, finding the sound really grated on his nerves more than what he said or his demanding tone. So much for acting compassionate. He couldn't care less about his bloody cat. Daniel's attractiveness dropped a few meters along with his patience. Maybe this all hadn't been such a good idea. Barely five minutes of his first day of three weeks had passed and he was already feeling like tossing one of these cat mugs at his boss's head.

"Seongwoo. What's taking so long, dammit?" More irritating snaps.

He hurried with the coffee, trying not to spill. Daniel glared at him and then took it from his hand. He practically one shotted it and jabbed the empty cup against his stomach. He smiled that bright, gorgeous, heart stopping smile all of a sudden. Seongwoo almost couldn't keep his poker face he was so surprised at the transformation. Was this coffee that effective? It just changed his personality instantly? Or was he bipolar?

"Sorry, Seongwoo. I'm the crankiest in the morning when I haven't had coffee, especially if I didn't sleep. I apologize. Forget it ever happened and forgive me?" Daniel asked rather sweetly.

Seongwoo hesitated, twisting the cup in his hand. He nodded and flushed as that smile was still trained on him, unsettling him deeply. He looked too handsome like that it was unreal.

"Yes, Sir."

"I need you to help me with one more thing. I read that you went to fashion school and you did modeling. Is that right?"

"Yes, Sir... But, why...?"

He followed the graceful, confidently striding man with professionally tossed golden locks dressed in the suit he had seen yesterday. Oh god, had he seen the photos? What did he think? Seongwoo realized he must totally look like he had let himself go in comparison. Today he was wearing black skinny jeans, a t-shirt and his glasses as always. He had been so tired and nervously excited about today he had barely even tried to be fashionable.

"I think you could be of use here with your level of expertise. What do you think?"

Daniel passed him two ties. One tie was wine colored and another navy, each with unique geometric designs. Seongwoo stepped closer, putting each tie up to his neck covered in a white button up. The way the boss stared at him with this mysterious, sexy smirk and the way his pricy calogne smelled made him extremely uncomfortable and nervous. He worked hard to maintain his poker face despite he was likely turning pink. He was not used to being close to a sexy millionaire every day.

"This one."

"Ah, my hands are sore from signing. Can you tie it for me?"

Seongwoo looked up at him. He was smiling in a devilish manner with a twinkle in his eyes. He was clearly trying to push his buttons by testing his pride and making him do medial tasks he most likely usually did himself. This asshole. He treated cats better than humans and even killed his own grandma. Well, had he really expected Daniel wouldn't demand wierd things? He was basically his servant rather than a work assistant. He had yet to do anything productive for the company.

"...Yes, Sir."

Seongwoo bit back a curse and grumble as he wrapped the tie around his neck. His arm brushed the man's soft hair and warm, tan skin. He bit his lip, willing himself not to think of it and ignore the shiver that shot through him. He looped the end of the tie and pulled it snug against the other's neck. He jumped as a warm thick thumb brushed his cheek softly. He shivered and flushed at the physical contact, this time not able to ignore it. He was already much too uncomfortable, now this. He didn't like people invading his personal space, especially attractive yet rather rude ones that made him uneasy with just a look.

"Seongwoo..."

"Sir?" He gulped, feeling something stir at the way Daniel called his name in that husky, thick, accented voice that was almost like a gentle, senusal caress on his ears.

"You have really pretty moles here. Did you have them since birth?" He wondered, feeling the marks.

They stirred something inside him but Daniel didn't know why. He felt like there was a story behind them and if he kept looking at them he would eventually learn it. There was something important, intriguing somehow about them that he felt he really needed to know.

"Yes, I have had them since birth. Shall I get them removed? If it's against company policy, I can do it."

"No, don't. That's not what I meant. I'm growing fond of them..."

"Fond, Sir?"

They looked at each other for awhile, a mere foot away, one person uneasy and the other thoughtful. Daniel stepped back and released his face.

"That will be all for now. Come. Take these to my secretary."

The secretary he meant who is literally at a desk right outside the door? What a freaking sloth...

Seongwoo caught himself sighing at the last minute as Daniel walked back to the desk, snapping his fingers at him. Partially it was a sigh of relief to have the handsome man away from him and partially of pure frustration at his utter laziness and this plan to test the limits of his nerves by demanded ridiculous things. He took the files and glanced by chance at the signature.

"A skateboard, Sir?"

The boss signed his name DaniK in cursive English riding on top of a literal, hand-drawn skateboard. It was the most unprofessional signature he had ever seen. Was this guy more like 17 than 27, seriously? His assistant had actually let him sign legal documents like this for years?

"Isn't it cool? I think it has pizazz~" He smiled in a huge, clearly proud way, puffing out his chest which made his broad shoulders stand out two-fold.

Seongwoo disguised his laugh as a cough. Pizazz? This guy is inwardly a total kid. Somehow that made his actions start to make more sense and almost be tolerable. He was like an immature jock bullying the new nerdy kid at school. Maybe he could put up with it if he thought about his attitude like this.

"One more thing, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as the other guy turned his back and looked over his shoulder. He was wearing that playful smirk that was becoming familiar. It meant he was going to suggest another ridiculous thing that he was trying to test him with.

He retained his poker face just barely when the boss asked, "Can you scratch my back?"

"...Yes, Sir."

When Daniel wasn't looking, he mouthed 'seriously?', his face flushing as his hands touched along the warm, broad shoulders and the slight curve of his back. He could feel the other's body line clearly through the jacket since it was cut snugly. He was sturdy and fit...

"Hmm, that's good..."

Seongwoo blushed further at the erotic sounds of his groans as he got scratched. Daniel caught a look at Seongwoo, satisfied that he had succeeded again in making him blush. It wasn't easy to get him to laugh but it was easy to make him feel uneasy and embarassed, he noted. Seongwoo was easily susceptible to flattery and having his personal space invaded. He liked that pink color of his flushed face. He looked pretty, well prettier.

Getting closer so he could see those eyes behind those god awful glasses had been his intention with the tie. Seongwoo had the most beautiful eyes. Such a dark color, big shaped like an almond, perfectly semetrical and deep. He wanted to fling those glasses across the room and stare at them until he got lost inside. Maybe eventually, not now, since he had promised Jisung only to tease his toy and not come on to him. Seongwoo was certainly attracted to him, he was sure, and that was enough for now.

Daniel sat down and stared at his notes after Seongwoo left, but instead of memorizing them he found himself devising ways he could tease Seongwoo more and how he might actually get him to laugh just once. He closed the file of notes for today's presentation and opened his joke file instead. What sort of lame jokes would work on this pretty kitten... 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo rested in the chair when he went back to his office. He closed his eyes and felt his chest with his shaky palm. His heart was racing inside. What was that from? Just from touching the guy's back, being close to him, getting his cheek touched, getting complimented, and getting started at? Just how desperately thirsty did he have to be? Or, wait. Maybe it wasn't his problem. Maybe Daniel Kang did that to everyone and he was just irresistibly sexy without even really overly flirting or coming on to people. He just emitted these pheremones that made it difficult for any human to be in his proximity.

He was going to have to pull through this for the sake of his career. No matter how much he teased him, complimented him, or initiated physical contact. He made it clear that his word was law and refusal to obey would cost him his job. Unless the guy asked him to strip, Seongwoo was determined to do that. Hell, maybe even then considering how he looked...

He shook his head and smacked his face. No, he was a guy with integrity. No matter how attracted he felt or how long it had been since he had had a good fuck, he wasn't going to get involved with Kang Daniel. If he requested that, he would leave the company with his dignity in tact. Aw, but it would be fun with him, a part of him whined that he quickly squashed. Definitely he would say no to any serious intimacy if the boss asked for it. Scratching backs, poking at his face out of curiousity, and doing his tie was alright. It was within proper limits though a bit sketchy considering they just met yesterday morning and all.

"It's alright, Seongwoo. Let's just think of him as a rock...Okay, no scratch that, he's clearly a living, breathing person. How about a cute, overly touchy feely puppy dog? Yeah, that will work..."

He could just sort of brush the boss off without hurting his feelings. The intercom beeped, making him jump. He quickly pressed the button, feeling dread seeping through his body.

"Seongwoo-ya~" a sweet thick voice with a southern accent came out.

Seongwoo winced. He was calling him intimately already? This guy was seriously good at pushing people's buttons.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you tell me what's on the schedule?"

"Hmm..." He checked the computer, holding back a frustrated sigh.

Daniel literally had a copy of his own on his desk-top. Was he really too lazy to click the file or was he getting some sick sort of joy out of even making him do this? He was incorrigible and a total child.

Seongwoo read off their detailed plans for the day. In twenty minutes, he was going to need to accompany the boss out to the car since their schedules were often outside the company. Daniel had a personal driver, so he just needed to sit in the back with the boss and remind him of important things to say and do and get out of the car to run physical errands here and there as he demanded.

"I need to see you. It's important that we leave together."

The sound was followed by those annoying snaps. God, he probably called his cats like that, Seongwoo realized. That's how he was being treated but a bit worse because Daniel seemed to adore his cats and more like he was just out to torture him and try to get him to quit as fast as possible. He made a motion with his hands in the air, imagining he was breaking those irritating fingers right off. Stupid snapping habit. Who did that to people? It was one of the rudest things he had ever seen. He grit his teeth and forced his voice to sound sweet.

"Yes, sir. Of course I've been waiting for your call. I will be right over." 

"Just kidding~ You were actually going to come pick me up? Wow, you are a tough cookie to crumble. I will get you in twenty minutes. Take a rest and drink some coffee. I was just messaging to hear the sound of your voice. You sound good over speaker too. Open your door, by the way~"

He laughed as he shut off the speaker. Seongwoo mouth was dropped in shock, his face flushed a deep pink. That was certainly unexpected. He wasn't sure if he was more enraged or more flattered. He decided he was more flattered when he found coffee and a note outside the door. It was in a cat mug and it was written in scribbled, cursive writing including the childish skateboard signature.

You look tired. Drink up! We've got a long day ahead. Not sure how you like it. This is my special brand. Sorry if it's not to your taste. Danik

Seongwoo smiled as he took it inside and couldn't help but chuckle at the sweet, sort of awkward gesture. So, Kang Daniel could be playful, funny, childish, and even considerately kind. He must have noticed the tiredness written on his face when they were standing close and Daniel kept looking at him. He had really missed his morning coffee but he hadn't felt it was appropriate to take some of the boss's personal stash which was likely to be some expensive rare kind of bean from a faraway country.

Maybe I misjudged him. To think he has this side as well, maybe he's not so bad...

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Nope, I take it back. This guy is the worst. He's just awful. How did I ever think he had a nice side or that I could put up with him? He's ridiculous! The King of Laziness. The biggest, meanest tease. The spawn of a Stan. Seongwoo cursed Daniel fiercely inside of his mind in their car ride that morning and afternoon.

Daniel had all sorts of unnecessary orders for him and he topped them off with lame jokes and offensive jabs that he bit his lip not to snap at. He did merely as Jisung had told him, just laugh and smile at everything that the man thought was funny. Daniel asked him to hold his jacket and coffee. He had him open and close the windows when he was hot or cold, always with a double snap. He asked him to find a song just by its lyrics and play it on his phone, changing the song every minute. He had to stop for the most random things like a plastic bottle not being in a garbage can, a grandma that needed help across the street, to buy a blanket for a stray kitten sleeping in a box, pick up a toy dropped by a child, on top of getting him random snacks he craved, picking up his dry cleaning, buying clothes when he spilled food on his current ones. He kept looking at his reflection in the compact mirror Seongwoo had to hold, asked him to check on his cats several times, pick the lint off his pants, cut off a hangnail, and personally fix his makeup before meetings since he said he didn't know how. The list of ridiculously petty duties that the man could have done himself went on and on.

Daniel was perpetually hungry, easily bored, and spontaneous on top of having great difficulty focusing. He talked to himself about random things he saw outside and made lame puns from words on signs, sometimes quoting some commercial he had seen. Seongwoo held through all of it because at least he was allotted from the annoying, demanding, surprisingly talkative person when he had meetings. Though he wasn't sure if the boss did a good job. He had tested him, but the boss had a rather bad memory. His attention span was short and he was attracted by anything shiny, especially if it had pictures of food. Those pictures would make him hungry and then they would have to pull over so Seongwoo could order take out for him. He hadn't seemed to be able to recall even half of the things before he went in the meeting room.

Daniel insisted he was good at winging it because he was full of confidence and very persuasive. Seongwoo just assumed that meant he was really good at lying and bull shitting, which made him worry about the future of the company. Had there been someone cleaning up this idiot's messes or was he really just that convincing and good at getting his way? Maybe he was intelligent but faking it to mess with his mind? That sort of seemed like something this two-faced jerk would do. He clearly got joy out of flipping his personality around to mess with people and see their reactions. Just like he enjoyed flattering and then insulting him.

Seongwoo finally snapped over a rather silly thing in the late afternoon. 

"Ah, I can't decide which way to part my hair. Do you think I am more handsome with my hair on the left like yesterday or my hair to the right?"

"Neither. I don't think you're handsome at all."

Daniel turned to him with his small, brown eyes widened in shock, his freckle near them standing out more somehow sort of like a literal comical exclamation mark. Seongwoo covered his mouth, shocked at himself.

Shit shit shit, that was meant to be only in my head! What an idiot am I? He's so going to fire me. He's clearly into his looks and I am probably the first person in the world not to agree. Which isn't true, because I totally agree. I just got irritated and wanted to get back at him somehow.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean that. I meant that nothing could make you look more attractive. It doesn't matter which way your hair flows. Even bald, you would be very handsome," he insisted, trying to recover and bowing frequently.

Daniel suddenly burst out laughing, clapping his hands, and then hitting the door, then throwing back his head and holding his stomach as if he was in pain from laughing so hard. He laughed for several minutes with Seongwoo looking at him with apprehension, then concern, and then just pure humiliated annoyance. He realized then that the guy had been doing all of this on purpose just to get a ruse out of him. He was trying to break his calm poker face and how he just went along with everything the boss commented and asked for. He was doing all of this not because he was trying to be himself, but because he was just pushing his buttons wildly to see if eventually he would explode, then he would know his patience gage in the future.

"You ... looked... so pissed there... too funny ... too cute... just like at the interview yet so much better.. ah god, I'm dying... you are so fun to tease..." He spat out around fits of laughter.

Seongwoo let out a sigh and gave him an annoyed, exasperated look now the cat was out of the bag. He couldn't put his poker face on quite yet. Every time Daniel looked at his face, he laughed harder. He wiped away tears and Seongwoo glared out the window.

"Are you always like that to people who work for you?"

"Only the the attractive ones."

Seongwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Very mature. Like a boy bullies the cute girls in elementary."

"At least I got you to have some emotion. You're being such a stiff robot around me. Loosen up and have some fun. Take a jibe back at me, have a real laugh. What can I do to make you smile for once, Seongwoo?"

"Not making me do things you can do yourself and actually telling good jokes helps," he grumbled lowly, glaring at a tree and imagining it was Daniel and that he was kicking it.

"Oh, I got one!"

This time, Daniel told him some clever puns that he recalled hearing in high school.

"What is the biggest bean in the world?"

"King Kong," Seongwoo answered with a flat tone. (author's note: King is used in korean to mean really big, kong means bean)

Daniel pouted that he ruined his joke. Seongwoo's heart skipped a bit and he forced himself not to look that way again. That expression was much too cute for him to handle. The only place safe to look at was outside the window.

"What does a vampire drink in the morning?"

"Easy. It's coffee."  (author's note: this a Korean pun coffee in Korean is pronounced koh-pee which also means a nose bleed. A very, very lame joke that all of Korean children will know and shake their heads at you if you use)

"Ah, it's no fun if you say all the punch lines yourself. What noise does a toaster make?"

Seongwoo thought for awhile. He actually didn't know this one.

"Bbang!" (author's note: bbang here sounds like the English word bang, which is Korean for bread, 빵. Personal favorite nonsense joke of mine ^^)

He covered a laugh with his hand but Daniel grabbed his wrist. He tried to hide but Daniel followed, invading his personal space with a wide, smug grin. 

"Aw, I knew it. You liked that one. You just laughed, right? I found your secret. So, you like that sort of joke."

Daniel reveled in the sight of Seongwoo's first genuine smile. It was as beautiful as it had been in pictures, spilling radiance and purity. Seongwoo cleared his throat and forced a serious expression again, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, you have a very important meeting and we are running late because you stopped for a hamburger and spilled it so we had to buy new pants. You have about ten minutes according to my gps to memorize your notes. Might I suggest you look at them?"

Daniel laid back and crossed his leg over his knee in a lazy fasion, tossing his arm across the back seat which coincidentally touched his shoulders. "Nah, I'm just going to wing it. I'm tired of memorizing."

When did you actually try to memorize anything?

"Sir..." he started to object before he could catch himself.

Daniel's eyes turned fierce. "Are you going against me now? I thought I made it clear, but I will give you a friendly reminder since you're amusing to have around, Ong. My word is law. What do you say?"

"Yes, Sir..." Seongwoo tried not to sound so frustrated or show thay he was almost amused but failed.

Of course Daniel pointed out his expression, teasing him relentlessly for finding him funny.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Aw, my hands are cold and sore..." CEO Kang whined.

Sore from what exactly, Seongwoo wondered with dripping sarcasm. He had literally not lifted a finger from the seat all day. He had even request to be hand fed and scratched by Seongwoo. He waited, dreading what was coming next.

"Can you massage them?"

"Eh?"

"You mean, yes sir," he teased with a playful, rather evil smirk, holding out his hand in front of the other.

Seongwoo stared at the tan, large hand with the long, silky, well-groomed fingers. He gulped and flushed. Daniel stared at him the whole time as if he was trying to read his mind as Seongwoo gingerly took his hand in his.

"Yes, Sir..." he almost whispered.

Seongwoo bit his lip, feeling lust simmering all over his body. There was heat circling between their hands as they touched. He tried to focus on giving a decent massage, not dwelling on how erotic, intimate, and right yet so very wrong this felt. What was his boss making him do, jeez.

Daniel hummed in pleasure, looking over the other in an appreciative, lustful way as naughty fantasies filled his mind. Seongwoo's hands felt amazing. They were graceful, lithe, smooth, and gentle. The kind of hands that were really good for slow caressing and sensual stroking. He cursed himself for having made this bet with Jisung. If he had only kept his instant interest in Seongwoo secret, then he would have been able to come on to him directly right now. Instead, he had to flirt subtly by getting the man to touch him in various random ways. His hope was that touching him would make Seongwoo turned on enough to make a move. Jisung didn't say anything about him accepting his assistant's pusual of him. But so far he was proving to be a tough nut to crack.

Looking at the way he flushed and avoided eye contact and nervously nibbled on his lip, Daniel was sure that Seongwoo was attracted to him. But he was fighting it quite fiercely, refusing to respond to any of his rather direct approaches. He wondered why. Did Seongwoo have someone else already? Was he worried about his fiance or status? Was he objected to office relationships? Could be all of the above. It was impossible to know and too early to ask.

"You have a deformity here..." Seongwoo murmured, touching the lump on his thumb.

"Ah, I broke it a few times doing b boy."

"How long did you dance?"

"Oh, finally a personal question. We're making progress."

Daniel smiled widely. The boy blushed further and focused harder on his work on the other hand, sliding his thumbs up and down his palms firmly. That felt like magic and the pleasure shot straight to his groin.

"I danced since middle school. I was in a b boy crew and modern dance. I majored in dance at an arts school. I graduated and got an offer to be a back up dancer. I did that for a year. So, I guess I was dancing roughly ten years."

"Ten years. I think I would miss something I did for ten years."

"You don't miss modeling? I read in your file that's about how long you were doing it."

He had looked up the pictures too last night out of curiousity. It hadn't been hard to track down his personal site and photos since his name was one of a kind. That's how he knew, plus he knew that Seongwoo was unbelievable gorgeous in a suit without glasses.

"I don't miss it that much. It's a difficult job. I was always dieting and obsessed with my skin care. Now I can relax and be a lot lazier."

"You certainly don't need to diet. You're a stick and your skin still looks flawless to me," he complimented after a long, slow, detailed onceover.

Seongwoo smiled shyly and flushed again. Daniel's heart skipped. Whoa, what was that? He hadn't felt like that in ages. Seongwoo had looked so pretty and lovely just then. He reached up and hooked the round, gold glasses with his finger. Seongwoo reached up for them gasping but was too late. Daniel tossed them to the front seat with an evil smile. Seongwoo was slightly pouting, trying to control his facial expression back to a poker face but too annoyed to. He felt naked without those glasses and it was even harder to control his expression.

"I don't want to see those monstrosities ever again. And you're to come to work dressed more professionally from tomorrow on. That's an order."

Seongwoo looked tempted to hesitate but then he got this intelligent, thoughtful look like he was rationalizing the reasons why. Daniel knew he would come to the conclusion, the nerd he was, that Daniel was merely saying that because of his own image. But he honestly had more personal reasons. He wanted to improve his eye candy so he could get more joy out of his day and his dreams.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good answer. I like you more and more."

Seongwoo flashed him a hopeless look like 'can you please not say those wildly inappropriate things?' Then, he put on his poker face and cleared his throat, turning back to the tablet.

"You really should have a look at--"

"Oh, wow, churros, three for two dollars? That's a killer deal! Don't they sound good? If you don't like churros, get out of my car because you are such a lammos~" (author's note: Daniel changed lame to something that sounded like churros, aw what a dork ^^)

Seongwoo sighed and rested his head on the window in defeat, feeling exhausted by the lame jokes that didn't make any sense. It was such a hassle to get this man on time and prepared for anything. Jisung was an angel for putting up with this for years.

As ordered, Seongwoo brought the sugary bread stick back. He personally fed Daniel and then was required to eat as well. He bit off a piece of the tasty treat, his mood spiraling up. They both shared a smile as they relished in the surprisingly excellent taste for just a random street vender. Then, Daniel had to go and ruin it, as usual. Because he couldn't go a few minutes without saying something to get under his skin.

After he took off another bite, he joked, "We just kissed, Seongwoo, indirectly~"

Seongwoo stopped chewing and wiped his mouth which was no-longer capable of smiling.

"I see something now, Sir..."

"Hmm?" Daniel still seemed to be in a fantastic mood.

"I see that you are a seven year old soul trapped in another body for twenty years."

Daniel gaped at the insult out of the blue. Seongwoo quickly came to his senses and apologized. Luckily, he didn't get angry. He just laughed heartily and slapped the other boy's thigh.

"That's what I'm talking about, Ong! Get feisty back with me just like that. These three weeks are going to be fun, you nerdy robot~"

"Only for you, Sir, I'm sure," Seongwoo muttered but couldn't help but smile back too.

He rather liked being sassy and sharing in jabs with the other. It was probably because they were actually less than a year apart in age. But there was also something else. It somehow felt familiar to him, joking around with Daniel like that. Almost as if he had a similar friend like that long ago he couldn't recall. He scratched his head as he looked out the window, listening to the sounds of his munching boss, trying to swim through his extremely hazy memories. In the end, he came up with nothing as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduce the real Kang Daniel to you and Seongwoo hehe. He's easily distracted, impulsive, rambles, he's always hungry, he's a monster without coffee, he is extremely childish, he loves teasing others to get a reaction out of them especially if they're attractive, and he cracks terrible jokes. He really didn't get much work done on their first day. He's usually not quite so bad, I can say, but he's very distracted by Seongwoo. He's just too happy to have a new toy that he can't bother with something like boring meetings.
> 
> As for Seongwoo, I feel bad for him just a bit here though his reactions and thoughts are comical. He's just trying to do his job the best he can and remain professional but Daniel makes it nearly impossible. I think any one of us would have thrown something at him at this point? Even if he's extremely attractive, his attitude is truly something else. I love the idea of Daniel being late all the time because he gets distracted by some shiny advertisement and has to pull over to eat. That man is perpetually hungry and could eat several horses~ 
> 
> I hope that their interactions made you smile and occasionally laugh. Can you sense their attraction to each other? Do you like the way that Daniel 'plays' with Seongwoo by teasing the hell out of him and then flattering him and doing anything to get in his intimate space? Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for your support. You guys are awesome and I appreciate it so much.


	4. Temp Assistant Has a Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obnoxious, eccentric, playful Boss Kang continues his demands/assaults/flirtations on nerdbot ice price Assistant Ong, we meet Jihoon, Asst Ong is slowly learning how to deal with Kang Choding when he doesn't want to work and gets easily distracted by his forever grumbling tummy. Get ready for bickering, terrible jokes, cheesy pick up lines, sexual tension, and just lots of romantic comedy scenes. Hopefully you will see both these characters are extremely lovable in quite different ways. Daniel is just so...incorrigible. And Seongwoo is cute when he's frustrated or shy.

Seongwoo knew better than to repeat the mistakes of yesterday. Today, he went earlier to work and went straight to Daniel’s office to prepare the boss’s morning coffee which would turn him into an actual human being he could somewhat reason with. Daniel was already there, working furiously at the computer. He merely grunted when Seongwoo said good morning. Then, he snapped his finger three times for coffee.

“Yes, Sir. I’m already on it,” he reassured, heading for the kitchen with a slight smile of amusement.

 It was clear from his tussled hair and dark circles that Daniel hadn’t slept much at all. Seongwoo figured he had probably gone home at some point, though, because he had received no message to pick up a suit and he wasn’t wearing what he had on the previous day. Today Daniel was wearing a rather flashy suit in wine color with a burgendy silk, spot patterned shirt. Now he really looked like he’d come out of an Elle magazine, except that his face was haggard and his hair a mess. Which was still unbelievably sexy that it made Seongwoo steal a few secret looks at him.

Seongwoo prepared the coffee exactly as he requested it at lightening speed. At the last minute, he added the three foamy dots.

Funny, isn’t this exactly like the moles on my cheek? Was that why he requested it after poking them? Why was he fond of them as he put it?

Seongwoo had too many things going on today though to give it much thought, so he tossed it out of his mind with a shrug of his shoulders. He brought the coffee in one of the many cartoon cat mugs and stood next to the broody, attractive man. Daniel continued to merely slam on the keys, chatting with someone about something important, probably a business deal that was potentially going sour because he went to all of his meetings yesterday ‘winging it’. Serves him right for being carelessly immature.

Seongwoo was certain that Daniel wouldn’t want him to read his personal information so instead he looked around, waiting for Daniel to notice him and take his ‘medicine.’ The curtains were drawn closed and a blanket was crumpled up on the couch, suggesting he had been at some point sleeping here either early in the morning or late at night. Seongwoo noticed he hadn’t gone to the hair dresser today and he hadn’t shaved as there was a hint of shadowy stubble on his chin. He hadn’t been properly washing his face either as it appeared that a pimple was about to pop out on the side of his nose.

Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile, thinking the boss was rather cute at these moments. He seemed very human and childlike. He clearly needed a nanny or something to follow him around and take care of every little thing for him, including himself. How else did he manage to stay handsome when he could find hardly any time to sleep and all he ate was take-out and junk food from random vendors?

Eventually, Daniel took a break from trying to set the computer keys on fire and gratefully took the coffee. As usual, he practically one-shotted the beverage, which must be why he preferred it lukewarm, never hot. Otherwise he would have scalded his tongue terribly drinking that way. It just showed how addicted he was to coffee and how impatient he was that he couldn't just sip at it. Seongwoo smiled again under his hand at the millionaire's adorable idiosyncrasies.

“Only one espresso?” he grumped with a frown.

“Two actually. Your tolerance level must be high from always drinking two you now think of it as one, Sir. I suggest cutting back before you start thinking that three shots is one. Coffee is not good for your intestines if you have too much over an extended period of years.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Keep it at two, even if I gripe. My stomach has been hurting off and on these days. Probably because I started drinking more.”

“Might I suggest a proper night’s sleep here and there, Sir?” Seongwoo suggested, biting back a laugh.

Daniel chuckled, looking up at him for the first time today. He was as handsome as ever, but he certainly seemed worn out. At least the coffee put him in a better mood and kept him from zombie status.

“That is a splendid suggestion. Shall we take a nap together on my couch?” he asked with a flirty tone.

Seongwoo shook his head and slightly smirked. “Am I supposed to say ‘yes sir’ to things that threaten our productivity as well?”

Daniel sighed and leaned back in the chair, running both hands through his hair. Now Seongwoo knew how it got so messy. His eyes traveled to the v neck line of his shirt which had one too many buttons loose to be appropriate. He bit his lip and gulped, quickly tearing his eyes away before the arrogant flirt noticed and teased him about it, and before he started having wild fantasies. 

“No, you can ignore that one for now. I will take a nap in the car. I actually came here earlier today to memorize. Turns out winging it didn’t go so well yesterday. Some of my clients have expressed dissatisfaction and asked for more concrete information. I have to write a proposal and go in for another presentation next week.”

Go figure, he was extremely tempted to say. He merely chuckled and bit his tongue from saying something along the lines of ‘I told you so, you big idiot.’

Daniel looked at the way that Seongwoo was smugly grinning like when his cats got their way. He found it quite attractive, though it was slightly irksome. Since he had proven himself a fool yesterday when he had been trying to impress Seongwoo with how great he was at his job without having to really even try. He had thought winging it would work this time and he wanted to spend more time chatting, teasing, and bothering Seongwoo to get a cute reaction out of him rather than just memorizing and practicing for boring meetings and presentations. He let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair some more, noticing the way his eyes filled with list and his cheeks tinted.

“You are totally thinking ‘I told you so,’ right? And I guess you told Jisung off on me as well, seeing as I have this humongous ranting email from him with lots of capital letters.”

He scrolled through the email as Seongwoo looked down guiltily.

“I was just concerned about the company’s well being, Sir. I didn’t think ‘winging it' with these important, new clients that will decide the future of Peachy’s expansion into television advertising was such a good idea.”

“If I had been proven right in this case, I would have immediately fired you, Seongwoo. However, since I was in the wrong, I suppose I deserve a good lashing. I was feeling lazy and I cut some slack. It was probably because of the lack of sleep the previous night. That was my fault. Next time I do something wrong, though, let’s keep it between you and me, okay? To put it simply, I have made Jisung’s life a nightmare for several years to the point where he’s extremely unhappy and unhealthy. I want him to take however long he needs to recover and come back fully refreshed. If you must email him, please just tell him that I’m doing perfectly fine, even if I end up in the hospital or botch up some huge deal. For his sake.”

Seongwoo gave him this look like he was being the sweetest person ever and he had never thought that asshole Boss Kang could have this nice side to him. Well, honestly, there were a ton of sides to him that hardly anyone knew about because he kept them all hidden most of the time. Even Jisung didn’t know all the layers to his complex personality. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling comfortable being himself around this kid that he had only known a couple of days.

“Yes, Sir. I understand. I’m sorry for causing Jisung stress. I wasn’t fully aware of the situation and consequences of my actions. From now on, things that happen with you will stay completely confidential.”

“Thank you. Now, what should I do with my hair? There’s hardly any time to go to the hair dresser…”

He went to his wall mirror and tried to fix it. He pouted as the blonde strands wouldn’t cooperate.

“Sir, if I may…”

Daniel perched on top his desk as directed and Seongwoo stepped close, his eyes on his hair as his fingers gently pulled at the strands. He ran his fingers through so the shaggy locks all fell forward over his eyes. Daniel was tempted to close his eyes because the touch was soothing and made him sleepy, but he didn’t want to miss out on the chance to look at handsome, modelesque Seongwoo again from the front. Seongwoo pushed the front of his hair to the sides and that’s when Daniel got a good look at him and made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan.

“Did I scratch you, Sir? Sorry, it has been a few days since I cut my nails…” Seongwoo apologized, moving his hands away.

Daniel shook his head and smiled brightly. “No, that wasn’t it. I was just shocked at your look today. You clean up very, very well, Seongwoo.”

The boy flushed, biting back a shy, flattered smile at his compliment as he went back to fully focusing on his hair. Seongwoo struggled to maintain his poker face as Daniel stared at him in undisguised admiration like he was a diamond or a steak. Seongwoo was wearing a sharp black and navy suit with a black silky button up and sexy as hell black choker around his neck. His glasses were gone, he’d put slight make-up around his large, almond shaped eyes to make them look smokey, and his brunette hair was styled in a gentle waves neatly off his forehad, much different than the shaggy messy style he had the days before. He looked gorgeous enough for Daniel to choke on air. Was it even possible for a man to be this beautiful? He was tempted to put Seongwoo under arrest...for stealing his heart.

“There, that’s better.”

Seongwoo stepped back and proudly assessed his work. Daniel went to the mirror to see.

“Am I handsome again?” he asked worriedly as if he had just gone through critical surgery.

“You are sort of handsome,” Seongwoo teased back.

Their eyes met through the mirror. They were both smiling. Daniel felt encouraged by Seongwoo’s act since the middle of the day yesterday. This Seongwoo who jibed back at him, actually smiled a bit, and didn’t tell him everything he wanted to hear was way more fun than the perfect, polite robot before. He still wanted to tease him though, to see if the man could keep his poker face up so well now.

“Yesterday, you admitted you thought I was handsome no matter how my hair goes. Remember?” He whipped around and captured Seongwoo’s jaw in his hands.

Seongwoo gasped and turned bright pink. Daniel chuckled evilly, fingering his pretty moles with his thumb. He turned the other's head to the side and leaned in, thinking he could just have a little taste of them. Screw Jisung's threats...

His phone started ringing. The ring tone suggested it was Jisung.

“How did he possibly know?” he groaned, whipping his phone out of his pants pocket.

Seongwoo was left shell shocked, realizing he had just been saved barely from Daniel’s kiss. He had been just millimeters from his cheek. He knew at the time he should have jumped away or pressed the other off but he couldn’t move his body. What had he been thinking just staying frozen as the boss made a move on him? 

He felt embasassed and sort of down when the other stepped away from him to take the call.

“Jisung, I’m being good. Yes, yes…Yes..No, I know it wasn’t a good idea. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was sleep deprived and distracted by some things. Okay, I promise I won’t do it again. No! Don’t fly back. Things are going to be fine. Relax. Seongwoo has me under control. I promise I will listen to him and do my job properly from today on. Okay, okay. Yes, I’m on my best behavior, I swear. He hasn’t said he wants to quit yet…Yes, yes, I got it. Okay, okay, okay! Just go already. I have meetings to get to. And more importantly, Seongwoo’s waiting.”

Seongwoo scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward, his face flushed. He avoided eye contact with the boss, not sure if he should say something about the inappropriate thing that almost happened and his even more inappropriate reaction. Daniel merely pocketed his phone and gestured for him to follow him out. He looked unusually serious and grave after the scolding Seongwoo figured must have been harsh.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

In the car, they drove through Starbucks for breakfast and more coffee. Daniel was silent as he flipped through his tablet, memorizing things and practicing his speech aloud. Seongwoo was merely there to assist, watching him or gazing outside at the passing stories. The car rides were long because the traffic here was terrible.

Daniel kept yawning and then started nodding off nearly an hour of stop and go traffic maneuvering later. They both winced when his head slammed on the window.

“Sir, you can sleep for about half an hour. Use my jacket…” Seongwoo suggested in an oddly sympathetic, kind tone as he felt some compassion with the boss working hard despite his clear lack of sleep.

Seongwoo took off his jacket and folded up to use as a pillow against the window.

Daniel smiled in a devilish way. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Then, he took the jacket and laid it on Seongwoo’s lap, followed by his own head. He snuggled into his knees and closed his eyes.

 “Um, I certainly didn't mean…” he started to complain, dumbfounded at the boss's actions.

Daniel, however, was already asleep it appeared, rather peacefully too. He decided just to let it go. He blushed, keeping his gaze outside the window and trying to ignore the grown man intimately using his legs as a pillow.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel yawned and stretched his body, wondering why he was so comfortable and warm. Then, he noticed the car he was in had stopped and a hand was gently shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, Sir. Time for you to leave junk food and cat dreamland," there was a soft sweet voice he could almost swear came from an angel.

But of course he recognized it. It was his new beautiful assistant, the reason he was just a bit happy for once to come to work. Seongwoo had not only let him sleep on his legs, he had even covered him with his jacket like a blanket, making his short sleep that much more fulfilling. He felt well rested like he had just slept a week.

"God, I really needed that. You are extremely comfy, nerdbot. I wasn't expecting that because you're all skin and bones."

Seongwoo frowned and flushed, consciously covering his legs.

"I'm naturally thin. I'm not starving myself like I did as a model," he defended.

"I doubt you needed to then. You would hardly be considered fat. My legs are skinny, yours are like a skeleton. You should weigh a ton more."

"You shouldn't use your horse thighs as a comparison. You would be called fatso in the fashion industry," Seongwoo said, pointing at his legs.

"Oh, that literally hurts," Daniel joked, clutching his heart in shock at the insult.

He thought Seongwoo would turn around and apologize as he did the previous day but it seemed it wasn't as fearful of him now. Daniel would never fire this kitten. Maybe he caught on to that so that's why he was being more himself.

"Can you make sure I'm ready?"

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, knowing what that meant. He looked over the boss's suit, scanning carefully with the invisible lasers in his nerdbot pupils. Seongwoo was excellent at  picking up on the minutest thread or fluff ball ruining his wardrobe. Then, he got to work straightening up to make him 'pretty as a peach' as Daniel put it. Because appearance was half of what it took to convince and satisfy people at these meetings and he was representing the Peachy character. He picked off some lint, brushed off his shoulders, straightened his suit and shirt collars, and rearranged some strands of hair.

Daniel stuck out his lips, jokingly making little smacking noises after Seongwoo had applied the tint carefully, clearly blushing from being forced to look at his real money makers. "Kiss for good luck?"

"Just say what's on the notes and you won't need luck," Seongwoo said coolly, pushing the tablet against his chest.

"Aw, an iceburg robot version today. So chilly~ " he held his body, pretending to shiver.

Seongwoo ignored him and pushed open the door.

"Do well, Sir. I will have ddokppoki for you when you come back."

"Oh, sounds great, and a coffee..."

"Sir, need I remind you of our discussion this morning. You have now had four espresso shots and it's not even lunch time."

Daniel bit his lip and chuckled, absolutely loving the way that sassily raised eyebrow looked without any glasses or hair to cover it. So irresistibly sexy. Damn this hands off promise. How could he get this pretty preppy intellectual guy to break his resolve and come to him instead? He was dying to take the nerdbot ice prince into his arms and kiss him senseless already.

"I will take a shake then."

"What flavor?"

"Hmm, how about an Ongyu flavor?" (Author's note: Daniel is making a play here on ooyu which means milk and Ong)

Daniel brushed his hand along the boy's milky white his cheek and gave a flirty smile as he said the cheesy joke.

Seongwoo caught himself from laughing but even his expert poker face couldn't disguise the surprise and desire in his eyes or the flattered, bashful tint that spread from the bridge of his nose to his ears like some kid had fingerpainted pink streaks there. Aw, such a precious look.

Now he really didn't want to go to the stupid meeting. He didn't want to go anywhere his assistant wasn't allowed to go with him. The only thing that stopped him from ditching his schedules was Jisung's threat which he had repeated earlier several times. He said that if he wasn't able to do his work properly because of his infatuation that he would fly back right away and he wouldn't be able to play with Seongwoo at all anymore.

He certainly couldn't let that happen. Being with Seongwoo was making him happier longer than he had been since before he had taken over this business. He was smiling all the time, which was evidence enough but that wasn't even all. He couldn't let the boy which caused this feeling to disappear right under his nose without even getting a taste of those pink bow lips.

"Keep your lap warm for me. I'm going to need another nap after I snack."

He pinched the other's cheek and lovingly brushed his freckles, his favorite spot. Seongwoo told the driver to pull away. Daniel waved as the car pulled off the curve, chuckling to himself, that pretty, blushing, slightly smiling face still in his mind.

Seongwoo willed his heart to calm down as they drove away from the boss. He looked at his phone, trying to find anything to distract himself on his SNS. But there was a bunch of food, cats, and dance videos from various idols only popping up. They all reminded him of the boss, so his cheeks continued heating and his heart kept on pounding.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed as there were two kittens licking at each other's noses and he thought of the way Daniel had almost succeeded in kissing him earlier and how a part of him was honestly disappointed they got interrupted.

What was that sexy evil man trying to do to him anyway? Was he interested in him or was he just a huge, flirty pervert by nature? Did he do that to all of his secretaries and assistants to cure his own boredom? But how could he do that with a female fiance and all? He didn't seem like the sort to be gay but he was getting all sorts of signals from him since yesterday.

How was he supposed to respond to that all anyway? God, what if the boss really did put him in the position that he had to choose between his integrity and keeping the job by sleeping with him? He was almost afraid of himself, since earlier in the car he had been tempted to lean in and press their lips together. They were so plush and yummy looking and he was curious about their taste. They must taste like sweet strawberries and whatever he tasted like naturally, which sounded like the most delicious combination he was extremely hungry for.

"Water..."

He looked around and found the minifridge attached to the bottom of the backseat. He took a cold, clear bottle out and drank greedily. It wasn't enough. He started thinking about the sexy way Daniel looked with his head tossed back, his Adams apple sliding up and down, his lips wrapped around a similar bottle rim.

The car stopped and he eagerly got out. The cold air made him feel much better and gave him an excuse for his red face.

"Just think about the work at hand. Don't think about useless things. He's just messing with you, he's a flirty guy. He has a fiance. Even if he's not straight, he's not necessarily trying to cheat. He's not going to make a move on you and put you in that compromising position. Stop the useless worrying. Focus only on the task," he reassured himself, taking a few shaky breaths as he paced, kicking a rock around.

Feeling better, he went to the food stand and observed what they had. He ordered two rows of kimbap, one large bowl of ddokppoki and some soondae. The combination was called 'kimsoonddok.' He had heard Daniel saying yesterday it was one of the things he had been craving with this chilly weather.

His stomach growled as he took it back to the car. He resisted eating it until the driver who heard his stomach roaring all the way from the front seat insisted he take a bite and that Daniel wouldn't be upset about it. Jisung always snacked off him during the day especially if there was a large amount, he explained. Anyway, it was true Daniel would certainly crave other foods as the day wore on so he didn't need to eat all of this one.

"How about an Ongyu flavor?" Seongwoo blushed as he recalled clearly that flirtatious, husky, low, heavily accented tone.

Was he serious about the shake? Seongwoo wasn't sure but he ran into an ice cream shop and got him a cookies and cream flavored shake because that was his personal favorite and it seemed like it would be just up his ally as well.

He had a piece of red saucy ddok going into his mouth when the door opened. The handsome, suited blond stuck his head in and bit the snack off the toothpick completely with a hungry growl and wolfish smile.

"You scared me!" Seongwoo almost yelled and went to instinctively smack his chest, forgetting they were not friends but  boss and employer for a second.

Daniel wasn't the least bit upset. Actually, he had been half expecting that sort of reaction because that's what Jisung did whenever he surprised him. He caught Seongwoo's wrist as he jumped in the car the rest of the way and slammed the door shut. It was freezing out so he didn't want to stand outside another second. He hit the window divider, signaling the driver to go to the next place on the schedule.

"Sir...Sorry, that was rude of me. My sincere apologies..."

Seongwoo was bowing repeatedly which didn't match the naughty, hot way he looked with that choker and the top button of his black satin shirt undone, exposing his collar bone and a mole on his chest. Daniel was imagining biting that lovely morsel instead of the snack that was waiting for him. The subtle scent of the other man's cologne or the one of the spicy salty warm food, he couldn't tell which was better.

He took the boy's hand between his and rubbed. "You were planning to warm my hands up, right? They're frozen right now. It's like ice outside. I think Elsa is in our city."

Daniel proceeded to sing an awkward, low, off-key version of 'Let it Go'. Seongwoo let his left hand be used as a heater the free one sticking the toothpick in a piece of steaming soondae. He bit back a smile and tried not to blush at the wired intimacy of this moment that made it seem more like they were lovers.

"You got me kimsoondae? Assa~"

He was delighted and touched. Seongwoo had been pretending to ignore him yesterday, only looking at the tablet or outside, but he had been listening to every little detail clearly. He had only murmured that randomly to himself when they had passed this stand yesterday on top of a bunch of other foods he was craving.

Seongwoo even knew the perfect combo to feed him. Salty, meaty soondae first, then the fresh, sweet kimbap,  and last the spicy sweet ddokppoki. He let Seongwoo stuff his face full for several minutes, taking bite after bite eagerly. Seongwoo wiped his mouth with a napkin, watching for anything that might spill on his clothes to catch it before it made contact this time, and passed the boss a cup when he started to wave his hands over his mouth at the building spice.

"God damn, that's good. You found a really good place. You got me a shake too? You're freaking perfect. I wish you could permanently replace Jisung. He would fight me about every snack food I wanted, always saying it's not good for my heart."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything but..." Daniel stopped him from saying more by sticking the toothpick over his lips, feeling slightly envious of the object for a brief moment.

"Shh, don't ruin my fantasy, pretty Seongwoo. You must like this sort of food too. Let's just get fat and heart disease together."

Daniel took the toothpick away and started stuffing his mouth with food as well.

"Too much!" He complained with his mouth full, his cheeks stuck out like a chipmunk just like him.

Daniel covered his mouth as he laughed at the new, adorable sight. He liked chipmunk Seongwoo next to flushed and smiling Seongwoo followed by angry, irritated, frowning Seongwoo and now he had them all sort of together.

"No more, Sir..." He pleaded, barily audible around the chunks of food nearly spilling out his mouth as he attempted to chew, hiding his face in embarassment.

After he ate everything, he handed napkins to Seongwoo. He didn't miss the quick eye roll before Seongwoo obediently wiped his mouth and hands as he had always requested of his new assistant. He didn't actually go this far with Jisung. He did many things on his own though sometimes Jisung would do this sort of thing because he cared. But he liked when Seongwoo did it way more, even if he was forced and seemed irritated by it. It made him feel like he had a lover. Seongwoo couldn't be his temporary lover for now but at least he could trick the other into doing things that made him feel that way. He could sort of secretly live out his fantasy that way.

He plopped down on Seongwoo's knees despite his objection laying down right after eating wasn't good for his intestines, this time without the jacket. He wiggled his head to get comfortable, this time laying back fully on the boy's snuggly legs so he could look up at his pretty face. Seongwoo covered his chiseled, smoothly groomed lower face like he was worried Daniel would see up his nose and find some boogers or unusually long hairs there. Even if that was the case, it wouldn't change his strong desire for the man.

"Are you ready for the next schedule, Sir? I'm not sure it's time for you to take a nap."

Daniel chuckled, smiling around the straw he was chewing on from the shake. "This isn't the shake I wanted. There's milk but no Ong. Try and see."

Seongwoo obediently sucked the straw he offered, biting back a smile. It seemed he had got the flavor he liked which was good enough. Daniel actually preferred a dark chocolate like the  color of Seongwoo's eyes.

He snickered for a few seconds. "You are sort of kissing me now, you know. Do I taste good?"

Seongwoo started coughing, his cheeks flushing to his ears again. Then, he wiped his mouth and smacked Daniel's chest.

"Sir, could you please refrain from saying such childish things? It doesn't suit a twenty seven year old..." he scolded with a half glare but it wasn't so effective since he was blushing, showing he had affected him.

"Now I'm kissing you," he murmured, taking the straw in his mouth and smirking, locking eyes with him. "Much tastier~" 

Seongwoo quickly cleared his throat and avoided eye contact but not before he saw a flash of desire responding there. Oh, he is so definitely attracted to me. Why are you fighting this chemistry between us, ice prince? Ongniel is science, don't you see. Come to me~ 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The rest of the trip, instead of napping or memorizing more for the next meeting, Daniel spent his time telling cheesy pickup lines trying to see just how deeply pink he could make his assistant.

"Did it hurt?"

"When?" Seongwoo cocked his head to the side and blinked in that peculiar way of his that reminded him of a tabby kitten. 

"When you fell from heaven."

Seongwoo sighed and shook his head. Daniel smugly grinned.

"I'm sure the rock that dropped on your head as a baby did though," he merely shot back.

Daniel chuckled, observing the feisty mouthed, forever stoic man. His face was a salmon shade of pink.

"Aren't your feet tired?"

"I've been in this car all day, so no. Should they be?" He challenged with a dry as desert tone.

"Yes, they should. Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Daniel waited with an expectant, cheesy, open grin. 

Seongwoo responded dryly. "Sir, with all due respect that was a lame one."

His face changed to a peach shade. The corners of his lips turned up. It wasn't quite the reaction Daniel was going for but they were getting closer.

"If you were a vegetable, you would be..."

"A pot-hot-o?" Seongwoo guessed with a wince, getting into it against his own will.

Daniel's smile grew impish and he snickered before he'd even said the punch line, which was way better than that. "A cute-cumber."

"Seriously..."

Seongwoo held the bridge of his nose as he tsked. His face changed to a rose shade of pink.

"Do you have a map?"

"Oh, come on! How could that possibly be a line?" Seongwoo snorted with a smirrk. 

Daniel pulled his chin down and sat up so they were looking at each other very close. Seongwoo gulped and tried to avoid looking directly into those warm eyes.

"I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"And that's how a tourist gets a black eye."

Seongwoo's face was now a shade of pink like coral. He smirked a bit wider. Daniel let his chin go reluctantly and Seongwoo moved away as far as possible, looking out of the window.

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

Seongwoo giggled and then caught himself, covering his smile with his hand. He hid his smile but couldn't stop giggling slightly.

"Oh, seems you liked that one!" Daniel exclaimed brightly.

"That one was rather cute, Sir," he admitted grudgingly. "How many more of these do you have?"

"Hundreds. I have a list."

It was in his tablet in fact. He was tempted to show it to him but then he wouldn't be surprised later when he used them just like he had been yesterday with the jokes he had prepared in the morning.

"Do any of these actually work?" Seongwoo asked curiously, now rather intrigued by what else was in there.

"No idea. I always just told them to Jisung to joke around. You're the first one I'm actually attempting them on. Is it working?"

"No comment..." He murmured in a deadpan tone Daniel couldn't get a proper read on.

That was the deepest shade, like a strawberry. Daniel chuckled and went silent, just looking at the other wearing a poker face again and trying to hide his reactions by staring out the window. He felt rather satisfied and decided this was going to be his go-to strategy to get Seongwoo laughing and smiling after he irritated him with his orders and teasing.

In actuality, Seongwoo was feeling charmed by this sort of thing. The kind of guy he was really weak to was one that could make him laugh and showered him with flattery. He hadn't found Daniel's lame jokes very funny yesterday but these pickup lines were somehow getting to him. It was difficult to hold back his laughter. They were so random and he couldn't guess the answer and then when he put them together he was so amazed at how lame and cheesy they were, he found himself smiling or giggling.

The blushing was from the flattery and the way Daniel kept looking at him like he was a prince. This intimate position certainly wasn't helping anything. His heart was racing the whole time the man rested in his lap. He just couldn't get used to it. He had the money to put a bed in this car, so why did he keep choosing to lay on his bony legs? There was no way they could be that comfortable.

Daniel sighed and sat up slowly. "Off I go to another hellish meeting. Try not to miss me too much, nerdbot."

"Oh, I feel like I'm dying without you already..." He replied in a robotic sarcastic tone.

"That's the spirit," Daniel chuckled and ruffled his hair before jumping coolly out of the car.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Strangely enough, Seongwoo actually did miss Daniel a bit today, though he thought that would be impossible. Earlier he had been wanting to jump out of the window since he wouldn't stop joking and teasing him. 

He was lost in thoughts of the boss's confusing actions and his own inabilities to stay neutral when his phone rang. It was Jisung, so he quickly answered it. He could actually hear the sound of the waves from the island beach he was at.

"I am just checking up really quick. I promised him I wouldn't bother you unless it was an emergency but I couldn't help it. Your email really worried me yesterday. Is he doing better?"

"It seems so. He came to work early and he's been memorizing what to say and practicing his presentation quite diligently. No more winging it. It seems he had some issue this morning with a client yesterday who wasn't so happy with his performance and he's learned his lesson."

"Oh, thank god. I'm sorry. He's hardly ever like that. Not in the last year at least. He's probably just excited to have a new person to talk to rather than boring work. That's a good thing for him but I don't want him to cause problems with the clients. Make sure to thoroughly test him and keep him on track. He has a tendency to ramble and go on about foods."

"Yes, that's definitely been a thing. But I've got it under control. He's listening well now."

"Great to hear. He's not teasing you too much either?"

"I have an older sister. I'm used to it," he reassured.

"I'm sure your sister doesn't say you have a fine ass..." Hiding pointed out.

Seongwoo laughed, finding it hilarious that Daniel would have dated to say that to him. "Nothing like that so far luckily."

Seongwoo blushed as the thought came to his mind that he would rather like it if the handsome boss was thinking of his ass. He had certainly caught himself glancing at his when he got out of the car.

"Not even cheesy pick up lines about how beautiful you are?"

Seongwoo was tempted to say that but he recalled his promise to keep things with them confidential. Jisung wasn't supposed to worry about the boss so he should only say good things about his behavior.

"No, just some cheesy jokes and rambling when he gets hungry here and there. Things are going well. Don't worry. Enjoy your vacation to the fullest. I will contact you by email with regular updates."

"Thank you so much, Seongwoo. It's a relief to hear things are going well. I was about to fly back this morning but I feel settled down after talking to you. I couldn't believe Mr. Kang, but I think I can believe you. Take care of him and contact me by phone in any emergency situation."

"I certainly will. Goodbye!"

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Oh, Seongwoo, I just thought of a really good one!" Daniel said as soon as he came back in to the car.

Daniel had messaged him during the meeting to get him some cheetohs and a cola, so Seongwoo had them ready as usual.

"Yes~!" Daniel got distracted by them, which was his strategy by laying them out directly in his line of sight, and forgot for a few minutes about whatever pickup line he had recalled.

During the rest of their schedules, he would hint about snacks he was craving and in the time on the car he would eat and share in pickup lines, many of them Seongwoo admitted to laughing at much more after he left the car. Occasionally, he looked at his tablet and practiced.

The day went much smoother than the day before and Daniel seemed confident that the meetings went well.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They stopped the car somewhere that wasn't on the schedule. According to the schedules, they should be headed for the office. Seongwoo got out and followed Daniel into a building and downstairs to a basement. It was a boxing gym equipped with a real ring that he'd only seen on TV and lots of weights and punching bags.

"What do you need to do here, Sir?" He asked curiously, following behind his sure, long strides as Daniel went to the back around the other side of the lit up ring.

"Jisung didn't tell you about my exercise routine? I came here a few times a week to learn boxing from my friend. Oh there he is. Jihoon!"

A small boy with a cute, boyish face and a stout muscular body in white tank top and shorts with blueboxing gloves and sweaty, shaggy, red brown hair spun around from the dummy he was punching.

"Ayo! Dan the Man!"

Oh god, macho nicknames. They better not whip out their dicks and start comparing sizes next.

The two guys gave a typical bro hug and Seongwoo rolled his eyes. That attitude was exactly why he disliked sports.

"Go gear up. Who's the model hottie?"

He looked over Daniel's shoulder and whistled as he looked Seongwoo up and down. It wasn't in a lecherous way but it was clearly in the appreciative not straight sort of way.

So Daniel has a macho gay friend he play fought and wrestled with huh...He started imagining if by chance Daniel was gay and these two fucked, just who would be the top. His eyes flickered over Daniel's back figure. He was much taller than Jihoon, even taller than himself he reckoned, and his shoulders were massively wide and his arms and thighs looked like they packed a lot of concealed strength. He imagined that Daniel was stocky and ripped under that expensive suit. He probably had delicious six-pack chocolate and as well.

Definitely Daniel would be the top and he'd be a hell of one. Seongwoo salivated and grew envious at just the thought. What I wouldn't give to be in his place if the situations were different like he wasn't my boss, his flirting was sincere not just to harass me for the hell of it, and he didn't have a female fiance.

Daniel whispered to Jihoon about Seongwoo who was glaring at him with suspicion. "He's my toy for a few weeks. I'm trying to make him fall for me. Can you talk me up and then lose when we sprawl this time?"

"Eh, what are you talking about going easy on me? I am in great condition. I can finally beat you today, I can feel it."

Jihoon smiled and winked at Daniel, then walked towards Seongwoo with his hands out.

"Hello, I'm Park Jihoon. Daniel's trainer. He's insanely strong and passed me long ago though."

"Hello, I'm his temporary assistant, Ong Seongwoo."

"Seongwoo? The one you're looking for?"

"Similar, I know. Just a coincidence I'm sure," Daniel said with a hand on Jihoon's shoulder.

Seongwoo wasn't sure who they were talking about but they didn't make a move to elaborate. Daniel was leaving to gear up and Jihoon was showing him to the vending machine to get something to drink. He continued to say all these positive things about Daniel and it was so awkward and obvious that Seongwoo quickly caught on to what the whispering was all about. Daniel was getting his friend to advertise himself.

This arrogant airhead, really. What did it matter how he appeared? Seongwoo was stuck with him even if he was weak and a total ass. This guy made him seem like a god who saved the whole world already.

Seongwoo got a drink and sat down on a bench, listening to Jihoon chat up Daniel to a ridiculously unbelievable level. Like he had broken a metal chair with just one fist, seriously? Was he the terminator?

Seongwoo merely nodded, curiously watching the door to the changing room Daniel had disappeared through. He was curious and rather hoping that Daniel was going to come out with an outfit similar to Jihoon's, baring his arms and legs and a good part of his chest. He had to bite his tongue not to either grasp or groan when he finally came out.

Daniel was wearing all red. Shorts that fell to his knees, a revealing tanktop that sagged much too loose on his tan, toned, smooth body, and red gloves covering his face as he practiced punching.

Daniel glanced at Seongwoo when he came out, trying to get a read on his expression. Did he look as cool as he felt in this? Were his muscles showing enough? He had done fifty push ups just before coming out to make his musles tense and his body a bit sweaty. All for the sake of getting some appreciative reaction out of ice prince Seongwoo.

However, Seongwoo had his full poker face on, only a hint of surprise and then appreciation in his eyes as he scanned his look. He wasn't fully satisfied but he would accept that look as confirmation. In the body language book of nerdy, robot, ice prince Ong Seongwoo, it meant that he was taking notice so much that he was carefully controlling himself, possibly started anticipating what he'd be wearing. That meant he just had to up his level of cool to the point even Seongwoo's incredible control would break.

He smirked at Jihoon and banged his gloves together. "Let's go, piggy." 

Seongwoo was surprised when Jihoon kicked the nearby chair sending it flying. He was no longer smiling and appeared rather scary.

"What did you just call me? I know you didn't just freaking dare..."

"Piggy," Daniel repeated in a mocking tone, gouting him to get over to the ring.

He'd already jumped into and was hanging on the ropes lazily with an arrogant smirk. Jihoon charged up like the floor was on fire under his feet and he was trying to escape. As soon as he got in the ring, he charged. Daniel was waiting for him with an unusually serious, focused expression, his mits up. Jihoon's fist swung and Daniel blocked it. A loud thump soubded through the air echoing over the walls.

Seongwoo came forward with interest, becoming entranced as the pair circled and took jabs at each other. He gasped when Daniel wasn't fast enough to block but he luckily ducked at the last minute, the blue fist narrowly missing his head. He launched forward, hitting Jihoon  in the arm. They rushed forward and wrestled with each other, spinning around In a circle in the center of the room in a struggle for who had more pure brute strength. Daniel seemed to be winning. They shoved off and fiercely attacked with jabs, blocks, and fancy quick ducks.

Seongwoo eyed Daniel more and more as the match went on. His bicep muscles and veins popped and tensed with each block and jab, the sweat made his hair damp and his tan skin glisten, the slightly hairy calves were nimbly swift but packed enough power to shake the ground. Seongwoo gulped, feeling hot and sweaty himself.

Daniel was breathing hard, his full lips open as he panted. He would sometimes wipe or lick the sweat dripping down his nose to his lips. Seongwoo found himself staring there, wondering just how salty it tasted on top of those full, plush lips. What would those sweaty, hard biseps feel like under his hands as he gently caressed them?

His pants felt much too tight and he became aware that his exact size was becoming exposed should Daniel look this way. Seongwoo looked away and quickly drank the liquid in one long gulp, willing his body to calm down. But he was pretty sure it was impossible as long as the two remained in that ring. Daniel when he was boxing was a sort of sexy on an advanced level Seongwoo learned he could never have prepared himself for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more of the same from the previous. Seongwoo accompanies Daniel on his daily schedule and assists him in whatever random ways he requests. The only difference is that Daniel is being even more forward about his affections and a bit more sweet rather than purely obnoxious and that Seongwoo is being a bit more open and honest now that he knows that he can express himself and his opinions without getting fired immediately. You can see they are both crushing and lusting after each other and making it rather obvious as well. Although Seongwoo is doing it by accident. 
> 
> Jisung is also somewhat involved in their relationship as a sort of cock blocker/protector of Seongwoo, which I personally find amusing. Maybe you find it frustrating? But honestly, winging it was concerning and Boss Kang learned his lesson about being responsible even if you have a pretty assistant around you you're trying to constantly impress because you want desperately to get in their pants. So, Jisung definitely needed to give him a good scolding and remind them of their deal that Seongwoo should only remain as eyecandy because he is a precious commodity the company cannot afford to lose. I like the way that Jisung cares for Seongwoo even though he barely knows him, like he's sort of seeing a younger version of himself and taking him under his wing. Maybe he had a similar issue when he was younger? Get to that later on.
> 
> You also met Jihoon. Just a little cameo, he won't appear much in this story. Not sure what you're going to think of him here. I wanted him to appear rather cool and not quite so kind. I'm personally amused by his two sides and how he gets really angry when he's called a piggy. I loved seeing Daniel and Jihoon fight it out in the training area in Beautiful MV. They both seemed naturally good at fighting and they looked incredibly hot~ So, if you are having trouble picturing what I'm trying to convey there, go back to the mv and check out the boxing parts. Seongwoo certainly enjoyed it here and I think it's obviously he's falling for Mr. Kang little by little. Who wouldn't? Boss Kang may be obnoxious but he's a hottie with a body,hilarious, dorky, and just a hint of a sweet side.
> 
> Thanks so much for your support, so curious about your thoughts. Please drop a comment by~


	5. Boss Attempts Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss Kang's attempts to woo his cool, ever disinterested assistant get more and more serious, not to mention steamy. Seongwoo learns a way to finally deal with his boss that he's slowly coming to find cute and funny but still is tempted to punch him half the time. Hopefully this chapter will bring you laughter and shake your head and feel some sympathy for Seongwoo's situation. Kang Choding is a hoot when he's on fire.

Seongwoo noticed when he first checked their schedule that they had more free time today than usual. Daniel had some dentist appointment this morning so he was coming in later than usual.

He brought his phone with him and told Sana the secretary he was going out to eat and should tell the boss if he came in earlier than expected looking for him. She asked that he get her a bagel from the company cafe which was exactly where he was going luckily. He had just gotten two bagels and a coffee when he felt a pair of thin, pale arms slip around his waist.

"Seongwoo hyung~"

He chuckled as he recognized the voice and noticed Jinyoung and Daehwi waving at him from a table. Process of elimination and the husky, accented tone showed exactly who it was.

"Hi, Guanlin. I missed you too. But those hands gotta go..." He tapped his finger on the hands laying over his stomach, reminding the younger about his thing with personal space invasion.

"I can't help it, hyung. You look so handsome now. I could just lick you, you look so shiny  Why didn't you dress like this for me every day? I would have totally fallen for you instantly. Don't go over to the dark side with Daehwi. Forget Darth Kang and be mine."

Seongwoo chuckled as he pictured Kang Daniel as Darth Vader in a black suit breathing heavily with cat robot minions. He turned around and gave Guanlin a hug, then untangled himself with all politeness. Guanlin smiled wide, his face as cutely handsome as ever, his black hair parted down the middle and wavy.

"Oh, you got a perm? Looks nice!"

"I got a piercing and a tattoo too!" He boasted.

"No way!" Seongwoo gasped.

Guanlin laughed. "Nah, no tat, but the piercing is real."

He showed off the silver stud in his ear.

"Oh, looks nice. Maybe I should start wearing earrings again…"

Seongwoo found himself absently wondering if Daniel liked them. He had pierced ears and always wore silver dangling earrings so maybe he did. He joined the group eating breakfast bagels and sharing coffee of course feeding each other like lovers. Daehwi and Jinyoung had been best friends for years so they were noticeably closer and physically affectionate. They befriended Guanlin and Seongwoo only a few months ago.

"Sup, Ong. How is the upper life?"

"How is my Danny? Isn't he great? Are you a fan now?"

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. "If you mean antifan, then most definitely," he joked.

There were excited curious choruses of 'wae~' all around. He gave them the abridged version of his series of misfortunate events.

"Danny boxes,no kidding? Oh, you lucky dog! He must have been so hot when he's all sweaty and punching. I envy you."

"That's all you got out of that? You have a disease, Dae. You can't even spot a royal jerk when he's been right in front of you," Jinyoung commented in disbelief, shaking his head.

"He sounds like a nightmare. You poor thing." Guanlin patted his back.

"Well it's not all bad. He has his nice and funny moments, to be honest. At least I won't get bored."

Seongwoo blushed as he thought of the ways that the boss had flirted and touched him which he had deliberately left out because he didn't want to get caught fancying the eccentric, jerky boss he had been bad-mouthing. It seemed contradictory and hypocritical, which he was and was beating himself up for most of last night which made it difficult to sleep.

"Of course it's not all bad. You're with the hottest man in the universe. It couldn't be that bad." Daehwi sounded extremely jealous.

"He's not the handsomest..." Seongwoo denied but the others caught on to him blushing and fighting a grin and were sure that Seongwoo was lying about fancying the boss.

They attempted to ask him more but instead he changed the subject. "Have you had any message recently about the search?"

They shook their heads sadly.

"Sorry we should be able to find them since it's a small country but no luck yet.." Jinyoung said with a somber tone.

"Who knows where they could be? They could have left the country ..."

"They wouldn't! They wouldn't disappear when they don't know if their son is even alive or not yet. They are looking for me I'm sure. We have to just keep searching everywhere. There's got to be a clue…" he stared at the bagel through dampening eyes, sounding more like he was trying to convince and comfort himself than that he actually believe that.

Seongwoo had been looking for his birth parents for near decades now. He loved the old couple that took him in and unofficially adopted him but he would never forget the love for his real parents he had gotten separated from before the accident, however it had happened. He only hoped they were still alive and searching for him. He barely recalled their faces though and he had no pictures, merely their names and descriptions and they used to live in Busan. He was found in Seoul though. He had no memory of his life though. The accident had wiped it all away.

"We will keep looking. Of course, they probably wouldn't have left the country. They wouldn't be too old either. You will find something soon."

Guanlin pat his arm, giving him a semi hug. Seongwoo nodded absently, still staring at the bagel, attempting to shift through his foggy memories for anything that would help find his birth parents.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When Seongwoo got back, there was a caramel macchiato from Starbucks and achocolate muffin on his desk. Funnily enough, he had posted yesterday he was craving them. He picked up a note with a familiar skateboard signature. 

 

Funny one: Are you Australian? Because you meet all my koala-fications.

Sexy one: Was your Dad a baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns.

Sweet one: When God made you, he was showing off.

 

Seongwoo smiled despite being cranky at the very man who wrote this note for disturbing his sleep and giving him bags. It wasn't his fault for being so damn attractive but somehow, he found himself holding the boss at fault.

Had he really needed to show off his boxing skills? What on earth did his assistant need to be there for? Moral support or his personal fan club?

He was tempted to send a note back with the 'tired' line from yesterday because the way that he had been running through Seongwoo's mind all night, Daniel must be exhausted to the point he wanted to amputate them.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel heard a soft knock that could only be his pretty, always polite assistant. He was ready today with a warm smile, already having coffee and getting a decent sleep at his home for once. Well, by decent being five hours instead of three. Anyway, he wanted to be nice to Seongwoo all day. Starting with getting him the perfect breakfast and a warm greetings for once. That was the only way his plans could have any hope of working.

The door opened and Seongwoo popped his pretty head in. He was wearing all black again today with a silver cross necklace in place of the collar and his shirt dangerously unbuttoned. Why did he like black so much, Daniel wondered. Not that he was really complaining though, because he looked fabulous in it. Even more like a professional model which he used to be.

His makeup seemed heavier and his hair not quite as neat. Daniel liked the way it messily fell over his right eye in a mysterious, sort of impish fashion. His eyes flashed to his black skinny jeans that were deliciously tight and today showing bits of milky white skin from fashionable tears. Seongwoo flushed, silently waiting for him to answer this question which Daniel hadn't heard since he was too busy appreciating this improved piece of eye candy.

"Sir? Are you too numbed up to talk? I asked how your dentist appointment was."

The sweet, airy, musical voice penetrated his ears, this time making him smile wider like a crushing fool, which he most certainly was. Seongwoo was so perfect and he was ecstatic to see him. Yesterday he felt like they had grown closer. He had seen just a bit more of the intellectual's real self. He was gradually opening up and being a bit more obvious with their mutual attraction. 

"It hurt~ The dentist said no more jellies, because they give me cavities," he complained in a whiney tone and pouted, a look he only reserved for Jisung.

"You like jellies still, Sir? I thought that was for third graders," he teased with a hint of a smirk.

He was insulted but didn't even care because he was so infatuated with that new look. Seongwoo with messy hair, exposed skin, all black, and a smirk? Was this heaven or hell, he didn't know anymore. It was a pleasant sort of torture. Sort of like having a carrot dangling in front of him on a stick and he was a rabbit. He could smell and imagine how yummy it was but he actually had no hope of realizing the taste.

"Don't you dare diss jellies. It's my favorite thing next to cats. Or it was until I discovered Ong shakes. I guess it goes Cats, Ongshakes, jellies now…But I assure you it’s a very close tie."

Seongwoo shook his head, flushing straight to strawberry today at his flirty tone and wink. "You are in a surprisingly good mood for someone who's been drugged and drilled. Something happened, Sir?"

"Hmm, I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed. The Ong side."

"What does that even mean?"

Seongwoo tried to keep a straight face but broke into a soft smile like he was helpless and impossible to deal with but in a cute way and chuckled. Daniel's heart did a jig. That was a nice, new kind of killer look as well.

"It means you were sleeping next to me last night in our dreams, I guess? We were communicating telepathically. Which side do you sleep on?"

"That doesn't seem relevant to our work, Sir. I shouldn't disclose my private information without a good, purely work-related reason."

Daniel laughed brightly. "Did you get my note?"

"I did. Thank you, Sir. What's with the jokes, if I may ask? Are you trying to put me in a good mood so that you can certainly be the one to ruin it?"

"Consider it a peace offering. I want you to see my sweet side every once in a while to keep you from quitting. I like having you around."

"Oh...Why is that, Sir?" He chuckled and smiled softly.

Daniel smiled wider. Wow, what's going on today? I get three smiles and two laughs before I even bring out the big guns I'm preparing. Has my ice prince finally been melted?

"You're more fun than Jisung. And prettier to look at."

"I thought the dentist said no candy. I guess that means eye candy is off the table then too..." He hummed, tapping his lip.

Then, he shut the door, leaving Daniel with his mouth wide open and his body on fire. Did he just pull a minxy, femme fatale move out of nowhere? Ong Seongwoo the nerdbot was just seducing me right there, wasn't he?

Holy shit, change of plans! This stuff is too light to use for that advanced level.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo wiped his hands, smugly smirking, and snickered as he went back to his office. He felt satisfied getting just a bit of revenge on the boss for the surprise sensual attack yesterday. Well, that was certainly fun but he couldn't let it happen again. Or Daniel would get the idea that he was interested, and even if he was gay and not engaged to someone, sex wouldn't be on the table. Since he was his employer, after all. If only Mr. Kang had a brother or a cousin that looked similar and had a bit more of that sweet side he was feeling rather weak to, then he could succomb to this suffocating attraction.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed with his parents and the flirty, hard to understand boss, both problems he had no clue how to approach handling, Seongwoo threw himself into work. He made calls, wrote up documents, did his taxes, typed up the next day’s schedule and presentation notes.

He felt good while he was doing it. Keeping busy usually solved all his problems and cleared his mind from complicated, circular thoughts. He was the sort of person that liked to keep busy. If he had free time, he didn't really know what to do with it, and he would start thinking. His only hobbies were reading and listening to ballads and that was only reserved for when he either could find absolutely nothing productive to do or he was stressing himself out with his problems or work combined with lack of sleep from overtime. That's why he liked this job and working for Daniel. It always kept him moving and doing something, which allowed him to feel worthwhile, important, and like he was always developing his skills further.

It was near time for him to get going. He rested his chin on his fist and looked at the intercom, waiting for it to buzz with a slight smile. He was certain the boss was going to ask for him just before for some odd or awkwardly intimate task. He was prepared to accept anything and he had his poker face game. He had given in to fun this morning but he didn't want to give into what the man wanted so much. He wasn't going to smile or react in a large way from this time on, at least not for a couple hours. He could hang in that long. He was a nerdy robot, a nerdbot, after all.

The buzz came as expected five minutes before they needed to meet. "Seongwoo~ I need your hands a moment."

"Yes, Sir. Be there in a second."

Daniel opened the door before he could even knock. He was wearing a large, flirty smile, dimples and half-moons flashing quite attractively.

"Seconds up nerd. Don't make promises you clearly can't keep."

He stole himself to be expressionless and professional. "Apologies sir. I was merely using a form of expression. I didn't think you would misunderstand that I would be there in literally a second."

He bowed and stood inside. Daniel closed the door and leaned against it with his arms crossed in typical arrogant, 'I own this room' fashion. Today's suit was white and black small checkers, a black T shirt with a wolf howling, and black shiny dress shoes. His hair was done up and makeup as well. He had apparently taken a trip outside instead of memorizing to go to a salon and change.

Why was that? Seongwoo knew their schedule didn't have huge clients he needed to impress. He was merely briefing local clients that had been loyal to the company even before the company was passed to him. There was no reason for him to dress up so much. It wasn't fair for him to just look that good for no reason, making life even more difficult for those having issues dealing with their attraction to him.

"My zipper is stuck."

"...Zipper, Sir?"

He couldn't possibly mean...? Even he had more decency than to dare to...?

Daniel gestured to his pants. Seongwoo eyes traveled over his pants and stuck on the pants with their zipper sticking out, red fabric showing through a slit which must be his boxers.

"Seriously, Sir..." He blushed deeply, his voice full of shock and dread at what he was suggesting.

"Are you refusing to help me, Seongwoo? Because you know what that will mean..." Daniel grinned and raised an eyebrow, looking so very deliciously evil.

"No Sir, I mean, yes Sir. I will help you, of course."

I can't believe he's going to make me touch his crotch. This is sexual harassment. But I don't want to be fired. I like working here most of the time. I need this for my resume. I want to learn more about him honestly, and I want to... Ah, fuck it, I kind of want to do exactly what he's asking.

He knelt down in front of Daniel to get a closer look. Luckily, the boss didn't have an erection or this would have made things even more awkward since they were in a rather compromising position. He grabbed the stuck zipper with just two fingers, careful not to touch any part of the man's body which would be creepy. It would also be rather fun, because he was curious about how he would fit in his palm.

Daniel had his hands on his hips, looking down at the other with a mischievous smile.

"This is a good angle for you, Seongwoo."

He was tempted to snap a picture since he knew it would last longer. He was going to fantasize about this in a very naughty way tonight though now he knew what Seongwoo looked on his knees in front of him. The way he bit his lip and flushed while clearly imagining his dick in his own hands was very sexy. He shifted his hips forward, trying to trick Seongwoo into brushing his hand against him but Seongwoo was too conscious of that. He jumped away like a literal snake had tried to bite him.

"Can't you take them off, Sir? That would be easier to fix..." He insisted, nerves making his tone rather squeaky.

"They would get wrinkles but that's not a bad idea. I thought you would be more squeamish about strangers getting naked in front of you. So, I was trying to be polite but if you want to be naughty then..."

Seongwoo bit his lip, flushing darker, and cursing in his mind. Daniel had just made him seem like the pervert here trying to commit sexual harassment.

"We're both boys, Sir. Why would I fuss about that?"

Daniel winked at him as his hands went to the rim of his pants. "I know some things about you, Seongwoo. I make sure to do thorough research about all my workers."

Shit, he knows I'm gay. He's toying with me now. I have to act like I don't find him hot and him being half-naked doesn't affect me in the slightest.

He cleared his throat and said coolly, "We're going to be late, Sir. Take them off already."

Daniel gazed at him with a flirty look as he dropped them to his ankles, then took his shoes off slowly and slipped out. Seongwoo tried to look anywhere else but his eyes kept going back to the red panties. They were skin tight, hugging his bottom, which he already knew was supple, pert, nicely shaped, and rather large for a guy. His... package seemed rather larger than average as well too.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just because of me? Because you're looking quite uncomfortable and red there Seongwoo.." he teased with a wicked,smug grin as he held the pants out.

Seongwoo snatched it from his hand and turned around so he didn't see anymore. Daniel chuckled as he took his anger and frustration out on the zipper. Seongwoo then tossed the pants back, not looking at the man.

He spoke in a clip, expressionless tone. "Here. No more time for dilly dallying, Sir."

"How about a little dangling, if you know what I mean?" Daniel made a dirty joke, wiggling his eye brows along with his hips.

Seongwoo sighed and shook his head. Why me? He's such a handful. His mind flashed to the ample body parts he saw and thought about how they would spill out of his hands. Literally, Kang Daniel is a handful. That I want to lay my hands on explicitly.

He didn't turn around until he heard the wonderful sound of a zip. It meant that Daniel was properly suited up. He checked his watch. It was just about time for them to go.

"What's that smell?" He sniffed the air and looked around.

"Roses."

Daniel walked to a vase and took a red rose out of it. He played with the petals as he slowly strode over to him with a devilish smirk.

"Red roses symbolize passion and their scent is a strong aphrodisiac, did you know?"

He flashed it under his nose and Seongwoo smelled it with a faint smile. He had always liked the smell of roses.

"You like roses, don't you? I saw it on your Instagram. Who were the flowers from, by the way?"

"I bought them for myself. Wait, are you staking my account? I figured you were too busy for something jouvenile like that, Sir."

Daniel didn't comment. Rather he put the rose stem between his teeth and struck a dramatic, sort of cheap calender pose on the sofa. "You like? Does it make you horny?"

Seongwoo covered his mouth as he burst into laughter. Daniel sat up, took out the rose, and rubbed the back of his neck. "That wasn't my intention but it pleases me that you find my idiotic antics funny."

Seongwoo tried to say something but he couldn't stop laughing as he held his stomach, giggling in to his hand. He leaned on the sofa for support.

"Did I look that stupid? Stop laughing at my expense~" he half whined, half laughed.

"Yes, Sir."

Seongwoo forced himself to only chuckle occasionally as the boss put the flower into his hand. The second seduction plan hadn't gone as well as planned. But the first one had gone so well it almost made up for it. Well, at least he had made the pretty boy laugh more than yesterday already. He could be proud of that.

When Seongwoo had first come in, it had looked like he was geared up for war. He had planned to keep that poker face on all day and not react to anything he did. But then he did something he could have never predicted, blindsiding him. Daniel felt proud of his idea to amp up his plans to a more advanced level. Seongwoo was a formidable foe. He reminded Daniel of a block of ice but he could see this red-hot center inside. He was going to keep chipping away and melting it with intense heat inch by inch until he discovered just how hot the center was.

"We're late!" his lovely ice prince gasped.

Then, to Daniel's surprise, he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway as if he were a mom dragging their child through the ice cream candy section of the grocery store. He could only chuckle. That was a good idea since he was feeling easily distracted today however the particular 'candy' that distracted him went everywhere with him so there was no escaping the events that Seongwoo wanted to avoid.

"Seongwoo, hold on, you have something here."

The secretary watched with bugged out eyes as Daniel slipped his arm around Seongwoo's waist and forced him to halt, putting them in a rather intimate looking position.

"You have some cream cheese." He wiped his finger along Seongwoo’s lips and then ate it. "Strawberry kind of guy, like I guessed. I like Ong strawberry flavor too."

Both Seongwoo and the secretary gaped.

"Sir, this is no time for your games. We're getting later!" He snapped, untangling himself quickly, blushing the color of a very ripe strawberry.

They both turned to the secretary who was giggling.

"Sana, just look at him~ He's cute, right? Too bad he doesn't like pus--" he stopped to hiss in pain as Seongwoo pinched him hard on his side underneath his suit jacket.

Seongwoo then huffed out of his nose almost like a dragon, stomping his way to the elevator. Daniel chuckled as he watched the cute guy and then followed. He winked at the secretary who was one of the few that knew the secret of his preferences and the sham of his arranged marriage. 'He is such a hottie, ahh~' he mouthed, holding his heart like he was having chest pains from how much he was liking this toy of his.

"Enjoy your date, Sir," she giggled some more behind her hand and winked back.

Seongwoo was an ice statute when he went in the elevator, only with laser eyes and pink cheeks. He seemed to be trying to melt the elevator keys with his eyes only.

"It's okay to be late sometimes you know," Daniel whispered, playfully bumping the other.

He shot him a nasty look, appearing even more serious and irritated than ever. Daniel decided to be quiet. He had pushed him enough. As they left, Daniel tried to get back on his good side since he decided a smiling Ong was even cuter than an irritated one. He opened the doors for him and when they got inside the car, he told him he had a present for him. Seongwoo looked at him with a tired, fed-up, apprehensive stare as if to say 'what kind of joke are you playing now, I'm really not in the mood.'

"Hold out your hands. It's something nice, promise. I told you I have a rare sweet side, remember? That goes to buying my special assistants who go through so much for my sake gifts occasionally, not just leaving coffee, munchies, and cheesy notes."

Seongwoo gave him a suspicious look through those lovely chocolate covered almond eyes, not seeming to trust him one bit. Well, he had given him good reason to, he supposed. He had been unusually obnoxious and difficult to handle. Jisung would have beat him on the head with a sack full of rocks by now. At least Seongwoo had much better control of his temper. He just turned icy or snappy, not violent and cruel. His secretly sweet somewhere he was sure nerdy robot-like ice prince.

"No polite hands no present, nerdbot," he teased, flicking the other on the tip of his perfectly sculpted, tall nose.

Seongwoo sighed deeply like he was shouldering the world on his shoulders and grudgingly held out his hands. He seemed surprised when Daniel put a prettily decorated mint box on top rather than a slimy blog. Daniel knew it was his favorite color from his SNS, of course he had taken care of even the wrapping when he was out earlier. The brunette fingered it with a soft smile of surprised delight spreading across his handsome, peach shade changing face.

"What's this for...?" He whispered, playing with the white ribbon that had a card attached.

It was a note of apology with song lyrics. 'TT, I'm just like TT, you don't you know my heart, Nomu hae Nomu hae.' There was a cute character drawing of him and a promise to make him laugh twice as much as every time he made him stressed.

"I realized your birthday was a couple of months ago. I should have sent out a personal card or something to my employees but I hardly know any of them and my schedules are always packed...."

"Who does that, Sir? No one expects anything for their birthdays from you. Just the bonus was nice. I bought some clothes with that."

"Ah, so technically I bought you those then. You won't be needing this..." He pretended to take it away, then stopped when the boy did the cutest thing.

Seongwoo moved the box away and pouted. "It's not good to be an Indian giver, Sir."

Ah, my heart. Don't forget how to work too long there. Get going again...

"Ah, you're right. It would be indeed rude of me to give you something and then take it away. Well, it's also a premptive apology gift for whatever idiotic jerky thing I do in the future."

"Now I'm scared to look at it. If it's expensive, that just means you have a whole lot of mischief planned, correct?"

Daniel chuckled and pressed the box closer, pinching his cheek affectionately. "Just open it. You look like you're dying with curiosity."

Seongwoo reminded him of a kid at Christmas as he excitedly opened the present and pulled out the cashmere black scarf with white and silver snowflakes hand sewn inside.

"Oh, wow it's really pretty..." He admired it and giggled, then pressed it against his face.

As cute as he was acting like a kitten snuggling in a warm blanket, Daniel had to tease him. "It's a scarf, not a face towel. I thought you were a fashionista?"

He took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, tucking the ends neatly through the hole.

"Perfect. Looks good. Still pales to the beauty of your face when you smile though."

Seongwoo hid his wide smile in the scarf bashfully, his cheeks tinting to a rose shade. "Thank you, Sir. It will keep me warm this winter..."

Daniel pretended to pick off some fluff on his shoulder so he could lean closer to whisper, "If the scarf isn't enough, there is always my arms you can slip into..."

Seongwoo’s eyes widened and he flushed the darkest he had ever seen, way past strawberry.

"Y-you should p-probably s-study, Sir.." he stammered, going to pass him the tablet with shaky hands.

It flew out of his hands. Daniel luckily caught it coolly with his quick reflexes just before it dropped onto his foot.

"My a-apologies, Sir.." he stammered as he gave a series of bows.

Daniel chuckled. "Which one don't you like, my present or the offer of a hug? I didn't realize that you had such aversion to a little physical contact, Ong"

"I have a thing about personal space..." he muttered into the scarf, staring out the window as usual.

It seemed to be his way of composing himself, a sort of tough defense mechanism. Surely in a few minutes, he would have his ice walls back up and his face would be void of expression again. That was okay though, Daniel enjoyed breaking both down every time. He liked the challenge Seongwoo presented and the result was so rewarding when he caught the slightest change in expression since he knew that he was affecting him.

"Ah, really? I do too."

"Pardon?" He asked with disbelief, those sharply groomed eyebrows arched up.

"Yes, I don't like there being any space between people that I like and myself at all," he said wickedly, sliding closer along the seat.

Seongwoo moved immediately all the way to the door and leaned away. He chuckled, following stubbornly and pressing even closer.

"Sir, this is hardly good for productivity...must you..." He objected in a slightly desperate whine, clearly overwhelmed as Daniel wrapped his arm over his shoulders and pushed their thighs firmly together, pretending he was stretching.

"This car is too cramped and my limbs are long, what do you expect..."

"Then, I can move to the front seat and you can stretch out as much as you want," Seongwoo suggested logically.

Daniel shook his head and firmly gripped his shoulder. "But I'm cold. I need your body heat."

Seongwoo was frustrated that he was forced to be this unguarded for an extended period of time. He had been trying to but failed to maintain his poker face for nearly an hour now. He wished he had his glasses and even more so that they would be at their first destination so he could get some much-needed space from the flirty, obnoxious boss who was making his heart flutter and his body heat all over in various ways. He was losing terribly in their little game today.

"Then you can turn up the heater, Sir."

"It dries out my skin."

"Then we can stop and buy you some mist. I will personally spray it on your face in intervals if you just slide back to your side..."

Daniel chuckled and teased him. "Wow, you really do have a space issue. I wonder how you lost your virginity."

Seongwoo gasped and gave him a sharp, offended look at the direct mention of sex. Daniel had never taken his comments so far. He was truly incorrigible today.

"Sir, I think that is quite enough inappropriate talk for one day."

"Aw, but I was just getting warmed up~" the boss winked, stubbornly refusing to budge from Seongwoo's side.

He didn't believe this personal space bullshit. Seongwoo was just using physical space as an excuse to keep people away. Maybe something had happened that made him fear intimacy, physical or emotional? He was determined to be the one to break down his barriers.

"Seongwoo, are you single?"

"Hmm...how about I answer one personal question every time you finish a meeting and can tell me confidently that you aced it?" He suggested with a slight playful smirk after a minute of silent consideration.

Daniel felt like he responded like a panting, tail wagging dog that was promised treats for good behavior. "Deal!"

Seongwoo was surprised at how easy it was to control Daniel with this and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. From then on, the rest of the day, Daniel would work hard memorizing and practicing in a serious way he had never seen. He even seemed to be trying to act more charming, adding in some witty humorous comment, jokes, and stories to the plain, simple, straightforward notes that had been prepared for him. Seongwoo was certain he would do a superb job in today's meetings.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When Daniel came back from the first meeting, Seongwoo gave him coffee and Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"Yes, I am currently single."

"Because..." Daniel pressed him to elaborate.

"Because I want to be. Simply that. I am more comfortable being alone."  
"Does that have to do with your space issues as well?"

"Not necessarily, but maybe. I don't have much energy or time for relationship drama. If the relationship were to be just casual, fun dates and no need for constant calls, no jealousy, no misunderstandings, no arguments, then it would be a different story. I spend most of my time on work and some...project for my parents I have going on. My spare time and energy that I have to allot to another person is extremely limited. So, I prefer being alone and saving up that energy and using that time for contemplation or mental healing."

"Fair enough. Even casual relationships are not always without drama. Rather than being spread thin all the time, maybe it is better not to be involved. But you can't deny that regular sex isn't a huge benefit."

"Sir, I would really appreciate one hour without our conversation leading in a naughty direction..." Seongwoo sighed, rubbing his temple as if he had a headache.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate of me. What sort of things do you do for healing?" he asked, changing the topic, sensing his mood was quickly going south.

"I like reading and listening to music."

Then, they took out their phones and traded to see what sort of music they liked. Seongwoo mostly had ballads but there were quite a few foreign artists that they both had enjoyed listening to when they were in their early twenties. 

"So baby, pull me closer, in the backseat of your rover that I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder..."

They sang a song called Closer by The Chainsmokers they both liked. Seongwoo flushed when it got to the chorus and he looked at the lyrics that were displayed on the phone because of the app's advanced settings. The lyrics were suggestive, he had forgotten all about that. He started thinking about Mr. Kang biting his shoulder, pulling him close, naked in the back seat.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The second meeting, Seongwoo waited for Daniel on a nearby swing. He had chicken and beer set up on a picnic table.

"When was your last relationship? How long? Why did you break up?" He spat out eagerly as soon as he got there.

Seongwoo looked up at the clear sky, watching the autumn wind move the clouds across the blue sky. Daniel grabbed a beer and sat on the swing next to his, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts before answering. They both kicked at the ground, slowly rocking the swings in circles or twisting them.

"My last serious relationship was when I started modeling. We dated for two years. He was a model. We broke up because he had an eating disorder. I understood because I had had similar problems as a model and I tried to help him. But he wouldn't admit he had a problem and he wanted to stick to modeling. I couldn't watch him waste away."

"Oh, well, that's more awful than I expected. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"We all have heartbreak stories. Breakups are not usually clean or without pain. Scars being left behind are inevitable as well."

Seongwoo shrugged, kicking at some dry, dead leaf pieces on the dirt ground. Daniel set down the beer can and chicken bone. He then came over to Seongwoo and tightened his scarf that was coming loose.

"Don't want you to catch a cold," he murmured.

Seongwoo smiled softly up at him with slightly sad eyes. Daniel felt bad that he had made him recall something painful. He reached out and fingered his cheek bone and freckles. He wished he cpuld see what those scars are and think of a way to remove them.

"This is the time where you share one of your bad break up stories, Sir."

Daniel came around to his back and started pushing him on the swing. Seongwoo lifted up his feet, letting him as he gazed serenely and quietly up at the sky. Daniel looked between his smiling face and the clear sky, not sure which appeared purer.

"I would share if I had any. But I've never had a serious enough relationship to give me heartbreak when it ended. They were usually brief and just for fun. My whole life I was busy or had someone more important. My lovers were always low on my priority list and they didn't want to stick around with someone like that. I didn't mean to be a jerk but I just never came to care enough somehow. Maybe something is wrong with me."

Seongwoo shook his head and comforted him. "I'm usually like that too. Especially since that relationship ended. My main focus is my new career and getting to the job I want. There's nothing wrong with you. You just haven't found someone special enough to adjust the order of your priorities list quite yet."

Daniel hummed in thought, considering that. Since he was almost thirty yet had never been in love, he was thinking more along the lines he was born not to ever be, that it was impossible for him.

How did you know when someone was special to you? Did you know right away through attraction or how they made you feel? Or was it something you learned being together for a while?

He made a note to discuss it with Jisung, the love expert. He could give him some advice. He didn't ask Seongwoo, one because he was embarrassed to seem like an idiot for not knowing the basics of relationships and two because he felt like he would get irritated hearing Seongwoo reminisce about a special guy in his past. He should not be getting jealous of a toy he had yet to even kiss.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The third meeting, Seongwoo had ricecakes and some jasmine tea waiting for him. But he was outside, getting fresh air and stretching his legs, worried that he would gain weight from not having any exercise most days, so he had been walking around window shopping. He was resting against the car when Daniel came down.

"Seongwoo, I'm done. Miss me?" He waved, flashing a big, puppy like smile.

Seongwoo smiled and waved back before he caught himself. "Just a bit, Sir."

Damn, I'm really letting my guard down. Better stop before he gets the wrong idea I like him and I'm okay being all intimate, casual, and friendly during business hours. He needed to stay professional.

"What do you think about office affairs?" Daniel asked this time, again fixing his scarf and then pretending he bad something on his face so he could touch him.

He often touched his left cheek. Did he have a mole fetish? Seongwoo grew warm with a flush at the gentle, caring touch.

"I disapprove of fraternizing at the office. It's not professional. If professionalism and propriety is lost, then the central basis of the company crumbles. The company will inevitably fall."

After coolly stating this, he put on his poker face and made a point to step further away. As usual, Daniel ignored his wish for a comfort zone, stepping closer.

"What about if that special person is your boss? You tried to fight it but you fell in love. In that case, isn't it okay to..."

Seongwoo shook his head, interjecting with a serious tone. "Still, I think you shouldn't act on your feelings. That is part of being a mature, responsible adult. You have to choose love or your job in that case."

They discussed as they walked down the street to find an ice cream store.

"So, the only way to be together is for one of them to quit?" Daniel observed after walking a bit in silence, the chilly wind blowing their hair about.

"Exactly."

"What if they agree to a temporary secret relationship in the meantime since they cannot quit? What do you think of that?"

"I think it would be messy, Sir. I would strongly advise against it if there is someone in the office you fancy. I am certain you will get caught and that you would lose the respect of your workers and for that person there could be outcasting at the least."

"Hmm, point taken. I will have to think of the consequences whenever there is someone like that."

Seongwoo wondered curiously if there was someone like it sounded and who would be special enough for him to consider cheating on his fiancé and breaking up their impending marriage with. He wanted to comment that he really shouldn't start any office affairs solely because of her, but he felt that was over stepping bounds. Since he had only heard that from a rumor and Daniel had never mentioned her. It was likely too personal to ask about.

They were in the car eating ice cream in little cups with pink plastic spoons when Daniel asked, "What kind of guy do you like?"

Seongwoo continued eating his ice cream while gazing out the window and didn't answer.

"Ah, I have to wait for the next meeting to be over. Darn it, we only have one left today. Is there any way we can do this deal every day? Or is it just a onetime thing?"

Seongwoo merely smiled just slightly at the corners of his kitten mouth, making Daniel whine in complaint. "Let's do this again tomorrow, Seongwoo. I have a zillion things to ask you~"

Seongwoo merely shrugged, looking silently out the window and turning farther away. Daniel pushed on his arm and whined and begged some more but it didn't work with Seongwoo the same way it worked with Jisung. For one, he needed him to look in his eyes to be really persuasive but he was stubbornly looking out the window. Seongwoo was clearly amused at having full control and teasing him for a change. Instead of playing, he felt like he had become the toy through much of this day. He wasn't sure he liked that but it was a bit hot and new.

He thought of a way to get Seongwoo to finally lose his cool. He put some ice cream on Seongwoo's cheek. Seongwoo jumped and shrieked at the coldness.

"Sir, that was certainly uncalled fo--" he stopped as Daniel held his chin and leaned forward, his face closer and closer.

He licked the icecream off the milky skin, tasting a bit of both. Hmm, true Ongyu flavor was seriously delicious, tempting me to repeat.

"Seriously?" Seongwoo shouted, wiping at his cheek and shoving him off. "How much more of a child can you be? Ugh, so gross!"

He scrubbed at his skin like he was trying to get off the germs, looking positively livid. Daniel had never seen him so openly angry and the tone of voice was quite different too, high pitched and whiney. It was both attractive and amusing.

"I was just curious what was tastier, the ice prince or the ice cream," he said with innocence. "Pure research intentions. Ice cream feels colder, noted."

"Because I'm human!"

"Not a robot, you're certain? They have tests for that sort of thing now..." He teased with a wicked grin.

"Sir, please! Your ridiculous behavior has no limits!"

Daniel pouted and gave him sad puppy eyes. "You won't quit on me, will you? I bought you the scarf~ That should clear the record for at least a day. Let's use it for this one. Forgive me?"

"Is that an order, Sir?"

The boy had seemed to calm down a bit. He looked like he was regretting his impulsive reaction as he fingered the scarf, his face flushing a rosy shade again. Seongwoo was at a medium high level of shyness then, the boss noted.

"It was if it will get you not to quit."

"Yes, Sir. Don't fire me please. I don't wish to quit. I won't do that again. I was just...surprised because it was cold..."

Daniel chuckled as he bowed, turning all docile when he'd been a rather scary fire cracker a minute ago. He loved the instantaneous transformations he kept doing. It certainly kept their work life interesting. He started wondering what Seongwoo would be like outside the work hours.

Would he be more of a fire cracker or would he continue to be an ice prince? Was he pushing me away and fighting our mutual attraction merely because of the watching eyes of others from work? If there was just two of us in a place besides the office, how would he react to my approaches? What would happen between us?

After he wondered these questions, he had to find out and started devising some strategy. He would need to trick Seongwoo into it though. He couldn't just ask him out on a date. What could he use as an excuse to get Seongwoo to his home for a few hours...

"Sir? Am I fired or forgiven?" Seongwoo asked with worry, tapping on his knee and giving him sad looking eyes that looked like the character Puss in Boots when he was begging to be spared from the ogre.

"I was never angry. I'd never fire you. You're too interesting," Daniel promised, ruffling the other's brown locks.

Seongwoo sat back and sighed in relief.

"Give me the tablet. I have one more question left so I better make it good."

"Yes, Sir. As an apology for my wildly inappropriate behavior, we can do this tomorrow as well. If you're still wondering about this inappropriate nerdbot ..." he commented shyly, passing over the tablet in a very formal way.

"More 'Ask About Ong Time' Assa~!" Daniel cheered and did his happy, arm wiggling squid dance.

Seongwoo covered his face with the scarf as he burst into giggles at the sight of it. Daniel smiled smugly, proud of himself. He had succeeded in making Seongwoo laugh a lot today at least. That was more important to him than a hundred successful meetings. Maybe he was going to be more than a toy after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, the sexual tension in that office and car though is enough to catch the place on fire, right? This chapter is about Daniel turning up the level of his seduction attempt on Ong. Now he's getting rather serious about Ong. Before he was just messing with him to get some sort of reaction. He was rather content leaving him as a toy. As they react more though, Daniel sort of starts to really like him and wants to have a relationship of some sort with him. He wants to melt all that ice and then open up the doors that Ong has shut tight and barricaded. I also gave you guys a bit of background about their past relationships and issues. Ong is looking for his real parents still and he has been swearing off relationships most of his life. I wonder why he's got all these problems with being intimate and loving someone? Tell me what your theories are~ We got his opinion office relationships, but I wonder if he really stick to his convictions. Also, there are some mentions of Daniel's rumored fiance. What are your thoughts about that? Is it true and if it is who is it?
> 
> As always, I hope this story made you laugh and squeal. Have you fallen for Mr. Kang? I certainly have, especially at those rare moments where he's sweet to Ong without teasing/messing around with him. Like fixing his scarf, pushing him on the swing, stalking his instagram, and buying him gifts. He makes me laugh a lot when he's being 'seductive.' Poor Ong, trying to keep professionalism when he's practically sexually harassing him. The zipper thing was really too much. I would have kicked him in the nuts, but then again if your boss was Kang Daniel, it could certainly be a different story.
> 
> Thank you for the love so far! I'm really glad you guys seem to be liking it. Let me know what you think about this one!


	6. Boss Asks A Big Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Ong getting close, Dan being sweet and cheesy and Ong unable to hide that he likes it, Ongniel having their first ever movie date. The mysterious connection between Daniel and Seongwoo grows. Did they know each other in the past? It's hard to tell with Seongwoo only remembering bits and pieces. A new character was introduced, Dan's wicked witch of a fiance everyone will hate I'm sure. More almost intimate moments that Jisung interrupts. Seongwoo sees Dan's house and his furry girlfriends. An almost kiss. Guanlin the flirty and the other intern posse coming back in the story for a bit to tease Seongwoo for being obviously in lust with his clingy boss. An interesting proposition the boss has that's going to bring complications. There's a lot in this chapter to love! Which is why it ended up quite long I suppose~

The next day went the same as the previous one, without much issue. Daniel again left a coffee, muffin, and a cheesy note for him in the morning. The note this time said:

 

Good Monging~

You look sweet enough to eat, just like this coffee, so today, I will give you two sweet ones and then a funny one so you show that beatiful smile of yours.

 

Sweet: You must be a magician, because everytime I look at you, everyone else disappears.

Sweet: When I first saw you, I looked for a signature, because every masterpiece has one.

Funny: You look ill. You must be suffering from a lack of vitamin ME.

 

So, have you fallen yet? Sending a signal, seding a signal, jirrit jirrit jirrit jirrit~

XOXO DaniK

 

Then, in the car, Daniel studied hard, only occasionally getting side-tracked by the signs and some dogs outside. While he was in the meeting, Seongwoo would run his other necessary errands such as dry cleaning, getting his shoes polished, and replacing his tie because one had a coffee stain. When Daniel came back from work, he had some sort of treat prepared for him to snack on and then Daniel would get to ask one personal question before returned to work.

"Where are you from?" was his first question of the day.

Seongwoo explained that he had lived in Seoul since he was seven and that before that he had lived down south around Busan somewhere but he wasn't exactly sure where.

"What do your parents do?" was his second question.

Seongwoo explained that his adopted parents had their own healing zen garden and small spa in the mountains just outside of Seoul. He explained that he thought his real parents were involved in the fishing trade but couldn't recall exactly since he had been separated from then early on. Since he knew Daniel would be very curious about that, he decided to speak more about it right away instead of waiting for later on. He would rather get the nasty part of his life over with.

"My brain is foggy about what happened that week because I had a car accident. I recall my parents saying we were going on a trip and I got in a car. But then after a while, I realized that we were going for a long time. It turned out it wasn't my parents driving. I thought I was being kidnapped. I screamed and hit the driver. Then, the car swerved. We got in an accident and I ended up in the hospital with a pretty serious head injury."

"What happened after?" was the third.

"I was in a city that no one knew about. I couldn't remember my parents’ names, our address, our phone number, the city we lived in, nothing. I was put into an orphanage after I fully healed since there were no other options. The people who adopted me gave me their last name, Ong."

"What happens after you find your real parents?" was the last question Daniel asked that day.

Seongwoo shrugged. "I don't know. They may not even be alive anymore. It's been twenty years. They could have given up on searching for me after all this time. They likely have no idea what even happened to me that day. One day, I was in the house with them and then the next moment I was just gone in their eyes. They probably thought someone kidnapped and sold me or killed me so they gave up hope by now. If I do see them, I just want to say I'm sorry for not remembering them and for stupidly getting in the wrong car."

"Gongcheongie..." Daniel murmured, lost in thought as he stared out the window.

The man he was searching for disappeared about the same age that Seongwoo had been. The day he disappeared, he recalled saying goodbye to his friend before he got in his car. His parents were taking him somewhere, he had said. He had bumped his head trying to pick up a ball he had dropped. That's what Daniel had called him when he did stupid things like that. Cheongie because he was an idiot and Gong because....he couldn't remember exactly why there though. It was twenty years ago after all. His best friend had waved and promised to see him in a few days to play video games for a rematch, then Gongcheongie had smiled in that bright, cute, rather dorky looking way of his. That had been the last time Daniel ever saw his best friend again. The family either didn't know what happened to him or they were hiding it. He only hoped that he didn't have a tragic story behind his disappearance like Seongwoo did though.

"Did you say something?" Seongwoo asked.

For a second, he thought he heard Daniel say something along the lines of 'cheongie' which struck a bell with him somewhere deep inside. He had long ago had a friend, a pudgy, noisy, always smiling and dancing one that had called him that. Sudden visions flashed through his mind, a stark clearness in all the foggy, gray mist of his other childhood memories before the accident.

"...cheongie, where are you going? We've got to stick together. We're best buds, remember?"

"...cheongie, I'm hungry! Let's go get some ddokkpokki. I bet I can eat more spicy ones than you!"

"...cheongie, I'm scared. I think there's a monster under my bed. Or a bug... Either way, please kill it and then hold me..."

Seongwoo rubbed his temple, closing his eyes as he focused more fully. There was something that came before the cheongie part of the nickname but he couldn't make out exactly what syllable it was. Funnily enough, the more that he tried to focus, the quicker the images slipped away and blurred. In a few seconds, it was totally lost to him, leaving behind mere frustration. That was the first person he had ever recalled besides his parents and he had felt such warmth in a way beyond how he'd felt for his parents. He had cared for that boy a lot and they had been close. If he could find that boy, then he could maybe find his parents.

"Sir, can I borrow a pen and paper?" He wanted to draw the image of the boy that just flew into his mind.

"I don't have any currently. We have to stop and buy some. I will pick out some stationary for you."

Seongwoo rubbed his aching temples and sighed deeply. "Sir, you don't have to keep buying me gifts. I do have a sallary from the company, a decent one. I don't have any huge debts to pay off either."

"I have more money than I know what to do with. I give a lot to charity but if I give too much then I seem like I'm showing off. Let me use my inheritance on you. Anyway, all I've got left in my family to spend money on is my mother."

"You could give it to your fiance, perhaps? I'm sure she would like gifts. Most Korean women really like luxury handbags," he pointed out.

"Ah, so you have heard the rumor as well..." Daniel commented, but didn't elaborate.

Seongwoo was extremely curious about this mystery girl. Was it really just an arranged marriage or did Daniel have some feelings for her? He felt like he could maybe more properly judge his flirty behavior depending on which one it was. He didn't really want the boss to be a terrible guy, but he couldn't rule it out. While thinking of his boss's mysterious love life, Seongwoo couldn't recall the boy's face well enough to draw it, though Daniel did end up stubbornly insisting about the stationary stuff until he gave in just for some peace and quiet.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo was surprised to see Boss Kang waiting for him outside his office when he went to go home that night. Judging by how his office door was shut and he had his tan winter jacket and burgendy scarf on over his white tutleneck sweater, a look that Seongwoo had been silently drooling over all day, he was going out of the office for good. He thought the boss always stayed later than everyone so it was surprising to see him at this time when Sana the secretary hadn't even left. Sana was watching them with a smile like she knew something Seongwoo didn't and was trying to eavesdrop.

"Are you not staying late, Sir?"

Daniel flashed a sexy smirk, amusement tinkling in his cutely slitted eyes. "Sometimes I do go home on time, Ong. I'm not as much of a workaholic as Jisung says. Today I feel like resting. I have to catch up on missed sleep once a week at least besides weekends or I could fall ill."

"Why are you waiting for me then?" He wondered out loud.

"You forgot these."

Daniel handed him the vase of flowers.

"Oh I forgot all about those yesterday since we've been busy since that morning. Thank you, Sir."

He put them up to his nose and smelled deeply, a smile naturally spreading over his face. It really was a nice gesture of the boss. He did like roses a lot. He put it on his desk next to the piling up letters from the boss he kept and looked at several times a day because it made him smile or laugh. When Daniel was being grumpy or difficult, it helped him get through by recalling the man had a hidden sweet and funny side he would eventually see again.

He was surprised to see Mr. Kang was still there waiting for him, leaning against the wall between their offices. He smiled wide and gestured in a gentlemanly fashion for Seongwoo to go towards the elevator first.

"I will walk you down. Do you need a ride home? We don't live far from each other. Just a couple blocks."

Seongwoo blushed, glancing over at Sana who was giggling, clearly misunderstanding from what happened yesterday. Of course, Daniel would know where he lives and not watch what he said outside of the confines of the office. It was his reputation that was going to be ruined, not quite so much the other way around since flirty CEOs were common in the world.

"It's alright, Sir. I enjoy walking home. It's good exercise and fresh air."

Seongwoo hurried to the elevator and pushed the down button before Daniel could say something worse.

"It's cold outside and your jacket is too thin, isn't it? You will catch a cold. Let me take you home tonight, I insist."

"Really, Sir. It's barely fifteen degrees out. I am wearing thermal underwear as well. I am very warm, in fact."

His jacket was the same as Daniel’s, just in a navy color, he almost pointed out. In the afternoon, Daniel had stopped into the department store and then given it to him as a present, saying he needed something more suitable for the scarf which he was wearing yet again. He rushed in and pressed down, hoping the boss would get stuck tying his shoes and unable to get in on time.

"It's an order,” Daniel said as he got in the elevator.

Seongwoo judged his face and when he realized that he was being serious and stern, he sighed.

"Yes, Sir..." He replied as usual, giving in but with clear reluctance in his tone this time.

Daniel smiled wide as the doors closed and they started moving down.

"It is really too cold out for you to be walking around, Seongwoo. You should be more careful of getting sick. I won't give you sick leave and I don't like replacements. I can only trust you."

"Yes, Sir. I understand. You've got your way as usual..." He grumbled.

"Eh~ Don't act like you hate being with me so much, Ong. I've been very sweet to you compared to anyone else, believe me. I made you laugh a bunch yesterday and today, right?" Daniel insisted with a cute whine, his southern accent coming out very thickly.

He invaded his personal space again by linking their arms and pressing up to his side. Seongwoo remained expressionless, biting back a smile and willing his face not to change color which always gave him away no matter if he managed to keep his poker face. He kept his eyes trained on the split between the copper doors as Daniel continued smiling and whining cutely.

When they walked out, Daniel pulled him by the arm so he had to stay close. Seongwoo felt extremely embarrassed because employees looked their way and bowed deeply when they recognized the boss. They looked at Seongwoo then and whispered about who he was and why he was so close to the boss. Seongwoo sighed and covered his face with his hand up, hoping no one here would recognize him.

Just as they got outside, he heard his name. "Seongwoo hyung!"

He stopped and looked up. Guanlin, Jinyoung, and Daehwi were waving to him. It seemed they had just been chatting probably deciding where to go for dinner. Often they ate out if their schedules matched up. Seongwoo had told them he couldn't because he usually had to work later.

"Friends of yours?" Daniel leaned in to whisper, his mouth being much too close to his ear.

Seongwoo noticed Daehwi cross his arms and pout, looking incredibly jealous. Jinyoung and Daehwi were whispering and snickering, clearly commenting about how close they were and likely that they were going out on a date now or something. He didn't like where this was going or have any way to get out of it. For all he knew, Daniel could be planning that and just hiding it. Leaving with him certainly wasn't going to look good.

"Sir, I promised my friends I would eat dinner with them," he lied.

Daniel put on the hugest pout. "Okay....I will let you get away from me this time as long as you promise to quickly get in a warm restaurant. You really shouldn't catch a cold. It's going to drop into the minuses tonight."

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel added as if on an afterthought on his way to the street, "Check your phone later."

"Why, Sir?" Seongwoo cocked his head.

"Just do as I ask," he smiled mysteriously.

Then, he waved at him and hopped in the car that had been driven up to his side. Seongwoo bowed and closed the door for him, Daniel reminding him with his body language to keep a look at his phone. He wasn't sure what the other was up to but he didn't get a good feeling from that. Daniel was probably going to get revenge for rejecting his offer to take him home by sending him a bunch of cat videos or terrible jokes or, hopefully not, a picture of something naughty.

Seongwoo continued to politely bow until the car was out of sight. He sighed again as he walked up to his friends. They of course had a million questions for him. He explained about the boss just being a touchy-feely guy and messing with him.

"Why did you refuse to go home with him though?" Daehwi couldn't understand. "You could have invited him into your house and seduced him. There's a rumor he's gay, I told you that."

"Well, for one, I'm exhausted from spending the whole day with him already and I actually get paid well for it. I don't think you can understand just how impossibly demanding, impulsive, and annoying he is. He spends half the day teasing me and ordering me around to do the most mundane things. I'm his chewing toy plus his babysitting nanny. Second, I would never seduce a man who's my employer plus engaged. That is just asking for a huge wad of drama I don't need."

"If he's your lover, he will protect you though. The drama won't ever reach you. He won't tease you and boss you around so much either if you're giving him the goodies," Jinyoung pointed out.

"And think of how stress free you will be. Office sex is the best. He's got that big desk and the sofa and the power to cancel any meeting just to fuck you on them. Imagine being paid to fool around, Seongwoo. And no one needs to know. It's not that hard to keep these things secret. Not if you're his personal assistant. You have to be around him all the time anyway," Guanlin added, an envious twinkle in his eye.

"Ugh, I hate to admit it, but they're right. And as his fan, I can see he's into you, Seongwoo. Danny doesn't act that way with anyone. He was smiling, flashing flirty, adoring puppy eyes, and cuddling up to you. The fiancé thing is a rumor too. It's probably a cover up his mom started to stop the rumors of him being gay spreading like wild fire. You should grab him while he's still chasing after you. The chance to bang someone famous and gorgeous like him comes once in a million years," Daehwi advised still looking a bit sad and pouty.

"There's another reason. You like him. I don't want to be with a guy my friend likes. It will just upset you. You saw him first, so you have dibs."

Seongwoo acted like he was somber. Guanlin tickled his sides and Jisung pulled his ear.

"Excuses~"

"You totally have the hots for him too. That makes me sort of jealous because I sort of consider you half mine, hyung...."

"You don't need to fight your attraction for my sake, Seongwoo. The better man wins. How could he not like you? You're handsome and smart and all sorts of perfect. Don't let me hold you back."

"I'm not interested and he's not coming on to me guys, really. He just likes to harass people. He was only offering me home to be polite and because it's cold out today. Really. There's no chance something will happen between us. He's my boss."

"Isn't that what makes him the most attractive though, he's forbidden fruit?" Guanlin winked.

Jinyoung mimicked biting an apple. Daehwi nodded readily.

"The most appealing thing ends up being the one we know we will be in trouble for having."

Seongwoo shook his head, blushing at how incredibly intuitive they were. It was like they were seeing right through him. He did secretly feel like Daniel was so incredibly desirable because he was forbidden and it certainly didn't help him hold back his urges with the boss dangling his gorgeous body in front of him all the time. He made himself seem so incredibly interested and available. But Seongwoo refused to fall for his tricks. Daniel was off limits for many reasons and he was going to keep forcing distance between them no matter if his friends were pushing them together now as well.

"I’m not going to pursue him as long as he is my boss, end of story. Let's go eat. I'm freezing," he changed the subject, giving them a firm look that this should not come up on the table for discussion any more.

He brought the black scarf up over his face, thinking that it smelled of Daniel's cologne which made him smile against his will and think of what the other was doing now. Probably eating some unhealthy snack he passed by on the road home. Seongwoo smiled wider and chuckled as he pictured it, a millionaire in designer clothes with model looks eating a corndog for two dollars.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The group went out for Italian food. They told Seongwoo all about what was going on at their work area and with their lives. Guanlin had an encounter with someone he had bumped into on the street and spilled their coffee. Guanlin fancied the guy and asked him out on a date as an apology. The date had gone really well. Apparently, this 'cute wink' guy was very handsome and had a great build. Daehwi had sold his first self-composed song to an industry label. Jinyoung had won his first mock race.

An hour after they had gotten to the restaurant, Seongwoo got a message. It was from Daniel, as the boss promised. He looked at it with half dread half curiosity under the table.

 

Mr. Kang: Can you come to my place tonight? My cats need a playmate. They seem lonely.

OngSung: How can they be lonely, Sir? They have you and each other. Maybe they are simply bored of their toys.

Mr. Kang: Exactly why you should come. You're my favorite toy :D

Seongwoo blushed deeply and bit his lip as a smile spread out against his will.

OngSung: -_- I don't think they will feel the same. I will bring some new toys. See you in one hour.

Mr. Kang: : ( Too long. Make it 40 minutes.

OngSung: Yes, Sir. I will try.

Mr. Kang: Never try, only do.

OngSung: Yes, Sir. I will make do.

 

"Who are you messaging?" Guanlin asked curiously, trying to get a peak.

Seongwoo quickly pocketed his phone, refusing to tell them the truth. They would have all sorts of other weird things to say if they knew the flirty boss invited him to his home and he just agreed because he really had no other choice.

"There's a package at my door. I better go home and get it before someone takes it. It's expensive."

"Aw~ hyung, I missed your pretty face though~"

"It's been forever since we've seen you."

"You really have to go now?"

Despite their whining and pleas and the way Guanlin clung to him with all limbs like a monkey, Seongwoo insisted he had to go and left the restaurant right away. He didn't want to know what punishment Daniel would give him for being late.

He quickly went to a pet store and then to Daniel's apartment which Jisung had given him the address to in case he was requested to pick up a suit there or feed the guy's cats, which was one of the occasional miscellaneous duties mentioned.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Peter, come here~”

Daniel found his orange tabby cat laying under his bedroom blankets. He pulled the reluctant cat into his arms and attacked her with noisy, affectionate kisses all over for several minutes. Peter seemed to half enjoy it and be half annoyed but she was a cat with a lot of patience. She usually let her master do whatever he wanted to her when he was at home. Unlike stubborn, not quite so cuddly or patient Rooney, who was currently hiding from him somewhere. Earlier Daniel had picked her up and proceeded to hug her tight, pet, scratch, and kiss her a ton because he was overly fond of Rooney. Rooney had grown annoyed of it and ran away as soon as he released her, clearly having been pushed beyond her limits for one day.

“Rooney, come here. I miss you~” He called but the stubborn cat didn’t come out of her hiding place.

The bell sounded and he jumped up with an excited whoop. That must be Seongwoo finally.

“Your new mommy is here, girls. Let’s go give him a warm welcome, shall we?”

He swung the tabby cat over his shoulder, holding her tight around the back so she couldn’t escape and walked towards the front door. He had actually been using the cats as an excuse to get Seongwoo to come to his home. Truthfully, he wanted to watch a scary movie but he couldn’t watch it alone. Usually, Jisung would watch it with him and both of them would freak out, hold each other, hide behind the couch under a blanket fort and scream bloody murder, throwing popcorn at the evil monsters on the screen. He chose a mildly scary one that he had already seen three times though so that he wouldn’t be quite as surprised. He planned to use it to get Seongwoo to open up his physical boundaries a bit. 

He imagined that Seongwoo would cuddle up to him and he could wrap his arms around him and then maybe, just maybe, he could finally sneak in their first kiss. He really wanted to get more physical with Seongwoo and finally make a move, but he had a feeling that Seongwoo would reject and avoid him at all costs in the office. Here, there were no watchful eyes, and no one would know about it if something were to happen between them. It was the perfect scenario to get Seongwoo to act on the chemistry buzzing between them and respond positively to his constant flirting.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel opened the door with a wide, friendly smile, holding out the cat as if it was a peace offering. Daniel expected that Seongwoo would be upset at being called over out of the blue and wouldn’t believe him about the cats fully, so he had a plan to make it as convincing as possible and keep the boy in a good mood.

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and sighed as he came in and took off his shoes. He tossed a plastic bag at Daniel.

“Here, Sir. Toys and myself, as ordered. Where’s Rooney?’

Daniel shrugged, pushing Peter off onto Seongwoo. Seongwoo held him unsurely. The cat and the boy looked at each other with curiosity and awkwardness.

“Not sure. This is Peter. Introduce yourself and get friendly. Come in and make yourself at home. I will try to coax Rooney to come out.”

"Hello, Peter. Nice to make your acquaintance finally."

Seongwoo walked into the living room, looking around as he held the cat gingerly. The place was immaculate because the paid professional house cleaner kept it that way and it looked nice because Daniel had paid a hefty sum to have it decorated and the interior designed by professionals as he had seen in some modern interior design magazine. It looked high class but also cozy and inviting.

“Your place is nice.” Seongwoo sat on the comfortable, slate gray, suede sofa. Peter curled up in his lap and purred as the boy absently pet her.

“There’s a guest room you’re welcome to use,” Daniel called from the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the two bonding already.

“I have my own place, Sir. I can walk there in under twenty minutes. I have no reason to stay here,” Seongwoo responded dryly with a blank face.

“Well, my guest room has a humongous latex mattress, a stereo system, a 40-inch screen TV, and a massage chair you’re welcome to use. If that’s not enough incentive, there’s always the company of me and my sweet kitties.”

“You’re not much company, Sir, nor sweet, I have to say…” Seongwoo muttered under his breath.

Daniel chuckled, pretending he didn’t hear that little jibe. He could understand why Seongwoo would think that way after all. He was planning on being nicer outside of work though, irrevocably so.

“You don’t have to call me Sir outside of work, Seongwoo. We’re off the clock. Just call me Daniel.”

“I prefer to keep the professionalism in our relationship. So, I most certainly must decline. Calling you by your first name would make us more intimate which would cause issues at work. It would not be good if I slipped up and called you by your first name in the office because I got used to calling you otherwise outside of it.”

“Good point. Very logical, as one would expect from a nerdbot. But is that really so bad? Jisung calls me Daniel sometimes. No one gets on him about it.”

“That’s different, Sir. He’s your friend.”

“Who says we’re not friends? What if I want to be your friend, Seongwoo? Let’s be friends from today. Call me Daniel, please. Sir is much too stuffy. I don’t like being called stuffy things in my own home, since it's my escape,” he insisted stubbornly.

Seongwoo sighed as if he was getting older by the minute. “Then, I simply won’t call you anything…”

Daniel smiled mischievously, realizing that he had finally broken Seongwoo down. At least in this case, he had almost won. “We will see if it’s possible.”

Daniel sat on the couch next to Seongwoo, putting down two cups of juice. Then, he shook a bag of cat treats he’d brought with him.

 

“Rooney baby. Where are you, pretty girl? Daddy wants to have a little date with you. Stop playing hard to get. I have someone for you to meet and he wants to play with you~” he called.

The calico trotted out with her ears and tail swishing excitedly and a happy, curious look on her face as she spotted their guest and the bag full of goodies. Peter had jumped onto Daniel’s lap and was trying to tear the bag open with her teeth when Daniel refused to open it and give her what was inside. Daniel waited for Rooney to jump up as well. Then he fed them some treats. While they ate, he pet, scratched, and kissed them, cooing all sorts of compliments and words of affection to them.

“Who’s a pretty girl? You both are. I love you so much. You’re so cute~ Who is the cutest kitty in the world.? Yes, you are, Rooney, yes you are~”

Seongwoo sat back comfortably with the cup of juice in his hand, chuckling at the warm, sweet scene. They looked like a happy little family and it was really obvious how much Daniel loved his cats and vice versa. He liked that Daniel didn’t even seem embarrassed at someone new seeing this intimate, unmanly side of him. He loved his animals and he was not afraid to act himself around them. He liked that bold confidence and how he was not ashamed to just be himself, even when it was something that would compromise his image. Well, he was that way around him at least, not many others. That meant that he felt comfortable and could trust Seongwoo completely. Seongwoo felt flattered to be special to him in such a short time. Though he knew he really shouldn't be.  

“Here, if you feed them once, they will be on your side forever,” Daniel suggested warmly, putting the bag of treats in his hand.

The cats followed it like they were memorized, meowing for more. He opened the bag and put some of the treats in his hand which smelled like salmon or tuna. The cats pressed against his hand, meowing impatiently and purring as if to seduce him into giving it to them quicker.

“Somehow they take after you…Or is that you take after them?” Seongwoo wondered out loud with a giggle.

Then, he opened up his hand and they eagerly took the treats, licking every crumb off his palm with their rough, peach colored tongues. Daniel watched them with a silly grin, his arm bent up, perched on the back of the sofa and his head resting against his hand.

“I think you’re the one that resembles a cat more so…”

“Do I? How so?” Seongwoo asked in surprise.

“The way you blink. The shape of your eyes and lips. The way you tilt your head when you’re confused. Your crooked half-smile.”

“Are you sure you’re just not so obsessed with cats you are projecting onto people?” he teased, smiling at the blonde.

“Nope. You totally looked like one just then. You did the cute blinking thing.”

 

Seongwoo shook his head. “I don’t have a blinking thing.”

“You totally do. You just did it again,” Daniel laughed and poked near his eye.

Seongwoo popped out his eyes, conscious of whether he was blinking or not.

“You look ridiculous,” Daniel snorted and tussled his hair. “Don’t do that to your gorgeous face.”

Seongwoo flushed and bit his lip to stop from grinning. Daniel brushed his hair in a gentle caress, eyes darkening as they lowered to his mouth.

The cats interrupted them as they jumped up on their chests and sniffed their faces, meowing in a demanding way, searching for more treats.

“No more or you guys will get fat. Pretty girl cats need to keep their figures too,” Daniel commented in a gentle, fatherly like tone, sitting up with the treats and breaking their contact.

As he left to go hide them in the cupboard the cats couldn’t get to, the orange tabby and calico jumped from the coach and trotted behind him, pawing at his legs, jumping for the bag, and meowing in complaint. Seongwoo chuckled again, thinking animals were really quite adorable and wishing he had one. He had been thinking about getting a dog but he wasn’t sure if it was okay to raise one in an apartment or if he’d have the time to take care of it properly with his work schedules.

Daniel came back and sat on the floor, pulling out the bag of toys he got. “Oh, they will love this! Good choice, Seongwoo. I knew you were reliable the first time I set eyes on you.”

“Is that why you gave me such a tricky question during the interview?” Seongwoo quipped.

Daniel laughed with a proud smile.

“Ah, the cat versus grandma trick. That’s a classic. I based it off the whole ‘if you threw this person or this person in the ocean, who would you save dilemma.’ Genius, wasn’t it? Well, not as genius as your answer, my little nerdbot. I was doing that just to see how creative and quick on your feet you were. I never expected you could logically see your way through killing your own grandma. You’re very smart and I find that attractive.”

Seongwoo blushed as Daniel looked up from unwrapping the toys from their plastic to wink in a flirty way at him. He decided he needed a distraction and a new change of topic before Daniel continued on about all the ways he found him attractive or he asked him with his resolve gradually weakening.

“This was the most highly recommended toy this year. You put the ball inside this plastic doughnut and if the cats try to touch it, it rotates around in a circle. It’s a great way to keep them exercising and it won’t lead to them breaking something in the house or getting under your feet…”

He sat on the floor and helped Daniel unwrap the toys, explaining how to use each one and what their benefits were. He had carefully researched and asked the shop clerks because Ong Seongwoo never did something half-way, no matter how mundane the task may seem. Daniel was impressed and pleased.

They spent thirty minutes enticing the cats and playing with them, making them run around the living room. Seongwoo couldn’t recall the last time he had so much fun and laughed so much. The cats were cute and funny as was Daniel. Thus, he was put in an extremely good mood. 

When Daniel suggested that they watch a movie after the cats had grown tired and fallen asleep on their laps, Seongwoo consequently answered without hesitation that he would like that. He had answered without thinking deeply about it at the time and slowly came to regret it as he realized that that would mean he was going to be with Daniel in a darkened room, side by side, all alone for the next couple of hours in the middle of the night. It would be rude of him to back out right away though, so he figured he would find some excuse halfway through the movie. 

Daniel slid Peter off his lap gently onto the couch and got up with a wide grin. He happily hummed a familiar tune of a song Seongwoo liked as he put in a movie, turned off the lights and went into the kitchen to microwave some popcorn

"Is it scary yet?" Daniel asked as he came over with a bowl of warm buttery treats.

Seongwoo raised a finger to his lips for him to be quiet, apparently really into the movie already. Daniel smiled, snuggling into the couch right next to him. Seongwoo was so focused on the movie with his hand in front of his mouth and his eyes bugged out he didn't seem to notice how close they were. Daniel silently snickered. He pet the cat and then let his hand slip to Seongwoo's thigh naturally. He didn't even say something then. Daniel used his other hand to eat popcorn. 

After several minutes, Seongwoo hadn't eaten a single bit so Daniel raised up a few pieces to his lips. His eyes remained trained on the screen but he opened his mouth. Daniel slipped pieces in one after another, occasionally touching his lips.

On one scary part, Seongwoo jumped and so did he despite even knowing it was going to happen. The action brought his arm around Seongwoo's shoulders and Seongwoo was laying partially on his chest. Daniel expected him to move away but he didn't.

Seongwoo was feeling too frightened by the movie. Actually, he wasn't very good at these films though he still liked them. It comforted him to have something to hug and he temporarily forgot he was clinging to a person, not a life size squishy doll like back at home. He did notice it was warmer and firmer than his usual scary movie bed time companion but paid no mind to it because he was so focused on the movie.

Until there was a calm, less thrilling part, that was. He noticed then that he could hear a steady heartbeat, his boss's hand was on his shoulder, and they were pushed right up against each other. He sat up right away. Daniel smiled and chuckled but didn't force him back as he almost expected.

Truthfully, Daniel had gotten a lot more for longer than he had expected so he was extremely satisfied. He didn't want to push the other and appear too greedy.

"It's freaking scary, right? I cried when I first watched this movie and I slept with the lights on in the entire apartment for a week."

"Are you easily scared? Why would you want to watch something like this then?" Seongwoo asked, looking over at him with a teasing, comfortable smile.

"I have my reasons," Daniel replied mysteriously with a wide, impish grin.

"Oh, there's popcorn in your hair. Hold still." Seongwoo turned and came closer, his eyes on his hair. Daniel held his breath and stared at the other's lips as he drew closer.

"Got the pesky thing~" Seongwoo sang as he flicked it off and fixed the blonde locks.

Then, he looked at his boss and froze, his smile quickly fading. They were just a few inches away at face level. Seongwoo gulped as Daniel, who looked entranced and was staring hard at his lips with this soft expression, grabbed his jaw as if to prevent him from backing away. Seongeoo merely stared at him with apprehension and slight anticipation, not fighting his approach. 

Daniel gently caressed his jaw and turned his head. Seongwoo inhaled as he started to swoop in. They both held their breath and closed their eyes at the last inch, their lips gently reaching out towards the other. Their hearts raced, their palms grew sweaty, their minds were going white.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Just before they touched, a loud ring tone and vibration sounded, shaking the couch a bit and startling them both. They pulled away, Daniel's hand slipping off his jaw.

"Dammit, every time. Is he watching me?" Daniel cursed, turning backwards to grab his phone from the top of the couch.

"Why did you have to call now? I have a private life too you know. It's not working hours," He barked at Jisung.

"Your private life is your work. You are always working at this time still. Unless...Don't tell me you're on a date? You haven't gone on one in months."

"Well, it's not exactly but it could have been leading in that direction..." He sighed, looking over at his empty side which had been so warm earlier.

Seongwoo was pressed into the farthest corner of the sofa, his legs curled against his body as if to kick him if he tried to approach. His cheeks were flushed but otherwise his expression was stony and unreadable. His impenetrable ice fortress was coming back up a new layer every second. The ice prince was seriously quick at getting full control of himself. Jisung had totally ruined hours of work there in tearing it down for a blessed single moment that would have been their first kiss. 

"A date that's not a date... Oh my God, you convinced Seongwoo to go over to your place and you got him to watch a scary movie so you can make a move on him! You dog. How dare you try to behind my back on the promise like that?"

Daniel didn't respond, mostly because he was too shocked that he guessed all of that in detail. "Put Seongwoo on, right now, Kang Euigun. I can't believe you but he won't lie to me."

Daniel handed Seongwoo's phone with a sweet smile. "Jisung wants you to say how I am a total angel at heart with the hottest body of a devil."

Jisung snorted across the phone as he explained who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Seongwoo~ Quick little question. Has Mr. Kang tried to make a move on you today?"

"No, he hasn't. We are watching a movie about advertising," Seongwoo lied stealthily, following Daniel's silent clues.

"He asked me to drop by for an errand and the topic came up of this new movie we thought would help us out with the new clients. I was just about to go home."

Daniel gave him a thumbs up and a grateful smile. Seongwoo turned away from him and shook his head. Daniel was not his favorite person in the world, seeing as he had just tried to take advantage of him when he was just being nice. As soon as he let his walls down a bit, Daniel had to be a giant sleazy, flirty tease and mess with him by making him think they were about to kiss. 

Had he meant to go through with it or not? That was the largest question circling rapidly through his mind, making him almost feel dizzy. If he had meant to, there was the problem of if Seongwoo wanted to go down the road of forbidden romance. If he had not, then there was the problem of him going way past appropriate boundaries of joking around and he was going to need to give the other a serious scolding.

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I was being paranoid. Put him back on."

Daniel smiled triumphantly, fighting back a laugh. "See, I told you it was nothing. I'm on my best behavior still. As I promised."

"Then, what did you say about a sort of date then?" He quipped back.

"That was just a figure of speech. It was hypothetical to prove a point you shouldn't call so late just because you don't have time related responsibilities currently. How goes the healing anyway?"

"Tell you later. There's no time. I was just calling to warn you. The witch is coming."

"...What? Why now?"

"I don't know. She never says why. She just called and demanded I give her your new password."

"And did you?" He groaned.

"I tried not to but then she threatened to tell your mom on us for avoiding her the last few months..." 

The door started beeping. Someone was inputting the passcode. The witch was here.

"Shit," Daniel cursed, shutting off the phone.

He got up and Seongwoo looked at him curiously, then followed him to the front door.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Daniel, are you home?" A woman's naisily voice came as the door chimed open.

"No, I'm a ghost come to kill you," he said sarcastically.

He flipped on the front lights and the woman gasped.

"Why are all the lights off? It's too early for sleep. And who's this? Do I smell popcorn? You watched a movie with all the lights off? Tell me, is this the mistress you've been hiding then?"

The woman went on and on as she went through the house, switching on lights and taking off her designer jacket. She was wearing Gucci from head to toe and she looked emaculate. She was tall, thin, and beautiful but it was obvious that she had done surgery on her nose and eyes and she radiated the feeling of rich, self-centered, jobless bitch.

"Hello, I am Ong Seongwoo. I work at Peachy Co. and I am filling in for Jisung as temporary assistant." He politely bowed with his hands folded in front of his legs.

"Assistant? I didn't realize Jisung was on holiday earlier, that explains the sound of the ocean earlier. But why are you watching a movie here with an assistant, Daniel? Shouldn’t you be at work?"

She gave Daniel a suspicious glance. Daniel shrugged and smiled guiltily.

"You finally caught me, Sunmi. This is the person I've been hiding, just like you suspect and accuse me always. That's why I have been avoiding meeting up. This is my lover. That's why he's over here. You interrupted a very steamy session of foreplay..."

She stopped him with a raised manicured hand as Seongwoo gaped at him. "Spare the details of your disgusting act. I don't mind if you fool around with a whole male idol group after we're married and it should be kept totally secret. I don't even want rumors. Don't ruin me or my family's reputation. I only need your name and trust fund. I don't care about your libido. I can have my own lovers on the side as well. But I would have thought you would have some class...a common assistant..."

Seongwoo was about to deny it but her bitch attitude and insults stopped him. What an awful witch she was. No wonder Daniel didn't brag about being forced into an engagement with her.

"I only came to tell you that your mom asked if we can set a date. I told her next month."

"What? We're 27 and 25! That's too young to be married."

"What does it matter what age? We have to do it anyway. Might as well get the nightmare over with. Then, we can start building our summer and winter houses. I am ready to get out of my parents' place."

That's the reason she wanted to get married so young? How incredibly shallow and materialistic and simple minded. Daniel deserved better than that, though he wasn’t exactly an angel in his mind currently, especially using him and lying about their relationship.

"I don't want to get married to you. I'm in love."

Seongwoo gaped again and flushed as Daniel wrapped his arm around his waist, pulled him close, and nuzzled his nose on his cheek.

"I'm not going to stop you being in love. Buy him a house. Put him in our mansion with his own suite room. I don't care. Just keep it secret. I don't need to share. I just need your name and mine on a piece of paper. Don't expect anything else from me. You're not my type," she said in a bored, irritated tone while looking at her nails.

"That's not how I want my life to be. I don't want to live a sham. I'm going to tell my mom it's all off."

"I don't think it's going to be as easy as you think. But sure. Try and call it off. You're not the only suiter available," she shrugged and slipped back into her coat. "If you don't get what you hope, then meet me for lunch this Friday at one at the usual."

She flipped her hair out and glanced at Seongwoo with slight contempt.

"To think this is what you would try to throw away good connections for though. Such a shame. I'm much better looking even. You have no clue the fun you're missing out on. You are a real idiot, Kang Daniel."

She huffed, turned up her nose, and then sashayed out the door.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo entangled himself from Daniel's embrace and glared at him with his hands on his hips.

"Sir, explain what that was all about, please."

He felt like he had an out of body experience. He was watching some Korean melodrama he knew he was a part of but couldn't actually grasp enough to participate in the plot.

Daniel sighed deeply, raking his hand through his hair. He seemed frazzled and irritated.

"That was my evil witch of fiancé, Lee Sunmi. She's a real pretty piece of work."

"She's a gold digging, spoiled bitch clearly. Why did you drag me into your marriage problems though? If you don't like her, just tell your mom you want to break off the engagement."

"It's complicated. Our families are close and made a promise years ago. If I anger her father, we will lose a lot of investments and probably have to shut down the Seoul branch "

"That is complicated. So just marry her and do what you want on the side. But leave me out of it."

"I don’t want to really do that either. I will be miserable just bumping into her at our house my whole life. You have no idea how awful and psycho she is."

"So, what will a do?"

"Hmm, I don't know..."

They sat on the couch in silence both thinking of a solution.

"I think I know what may just work. I haven't ever told my mother that I like guys. If I just tell her, she will think I'm joking. I need to bring a real guy and say he's my lover and I'm serious about him. My mother is actually very romantic. She wouldn’t push the marriage if I had someone I truly loved I bet, even if it was a boy."

"So you just need to find someone you can pass off as your lover."

"I'm bad at acting though. It needs to be believable. We need to be close and have chemistry. Or my mother will catch on right away."

"Why not Jisung?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'm sure that Sunmi will tell on me to my mother very soon if she's not complaining and fake crying already. My mother will then ask to see me to demand an explanation. Jisung won't be back in time."

"Then why not just hire an actor?"

"No, that won't work. I cannot pretend with someone I barely know. I won't be myself and my sharp mother will see right through it. It needs to be someone I'm attracted to and comfortable with. It can't be anyone but... you...."

"Neh? Me, Sir?" Seongwoo gaped again, looking totally horrified.

Daniel grabbed his hands and put on his best set of teary puppy eyes.

"Please be my pretend boyfriend for a bit, Seongwoo. I won't demand anything difficult. You like guys too anyway. Just pretend I'm your ex-lover you're back with temporarily. I won't be overly physical or try anything weird, promise. Help me get rid of that awful witch for good. Please?"

Seongwoo shook his head. Daniel looked crest fallen. Then, Seongwoo let out a long sigh.

"Alright. I will do it, for just a short time. And it has to be secret from everyone in the office," he agreed after much deliberation.

Honestly, the idea freaked him out because he knew it would force him to be more intimate and grow closer to Daniel when he knew he should be running away, but he was torn between that and not wanting to leave Daniel in this mess with that unhappy future waiting just the down the path. He disliked that girl immensely and sort of wanted to get revenge for her insults, a part of him cared about his boss's well-being, and he felt it was his duty while Jisung was out to help him. It was likely what he would do as well if he were here, he felt. He was apprehensive but helping Daniel was his moral duty. Also, how could he refuse when Daniel had pleaded so sincerely and flashed him those adorable, pathetic eyes.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're a life saver~ My favorite person ever~ Ong Seongwoo rules!"

Daniel picked him up around the waist in a tight hug and spun them around in the middle of the living room. Seongwoo laughed and complained as he continued to shower compliments on him.

He flushed, pushing on the other’s shoulders after a minute. "Sir, put me down. I'm dizzy!"

Daniel put him down and playfully flicked his nose. "No Sir anymore. I'm your quote-unquote boyfriend now. You should call me Niel~" he teased with a devilish grin.

Seongwoo flushed like a tomato, a whole new shade he had never seen. "No way, I can't!" He exclaimed.

Then, he pushed at the other's chest, trying to wiggle free. Daniel only hugged him tighter, refusing to budge. He was too happy at his stroke of genius in this unfortunate situation that had turned the events of his life upside down in a very positive way. Ong Seongwoo was going to play his boyfriend. It was a dream come true. They were definitely going to get close. A kiss at this point was inevitable! He didn't even have to work hard to set up some situation to seduce him anymore. Seongwoo would just naturally come to him on his own after he learned how well he could treat him. It was only a matter of time before Seongwoo totally let his icy walls down and became his. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots happening in this chapter. Ong reveals about what happened in his past from his point of view. Daniel reveals only to us about his bestfriend that went missing. They both remember a nicname 'cheongie' which means 'moron/idiot/fool' in Korean by the way. A famous nickname for Ong is Ongcheongie, that's where it comes from. If only Seongwoo had been able to draw the boy in his memories before the image disappeared from his mind. There's some more maknae moments and flirty Guanlin because you guys seem to like Onglin, yes later Daniel will be jealous of it. Ongniel have their first cuddle moment and another near kiss thanks to Daniel's genius idea. Jisung is amazing at interrupting at the worst/best time, depending on how you look at it. He has spidy senses. No, he doesn't actually have cameras. He's not watching Daniel. He just calls when he feels like it and that just happens to be the perfect time. You also met Daniel's fiance, who's a real pain. She's going to show up more later down the road. She hates Seongwoo instantly and vice versa. She only wants to be with Dan for his money and title.
> 
> She is Wonder Girl's Sunmi. Because Wanna One are big fans of Gashina, I just had too haha. She has that sophisticated evil rich bitch look going as well. I like her though.
> 
> Next chapter, the 'boyfriend' play will happen and you will meet Daniel's mother. How do you think that will go? Will it be a success? Certainly playing boyfriend will not be good for Seongwoo in controlling his feelings and resisting Daniel's approaches. Maybe they will have their first kiss or more. Anything could happen. Tell me your thoughts. Anyway, I promise it will be a very flirty, comical, steamy chapter. Ong's acting skills will shine and blow Daniel away. Because I am a huge fan of his acting ability.
> 
> I love the dynamic of this couple. Seongwoo's walls were down for a bit there, woo~ Making progress, Mr. Kang, keep it up! By the way, I love watching Daniel interact with cats. It's too adorable. He always hugs and kisses them and says cheesy things if you watch Zero Base.
> 
> See you later. Leave a comment!


	7. Dating the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo shows off his acting skills as Daniel's fake boyfriend to get rid of the evil witch that is Daniel's fiance. Will the plan work? How will Daniel's mother take the thought of her son being gay? Will his mother notice something about Seongwoo? Watch Daniel fall harder for his assistant when his icy guard and poker face are temporarily gone and he gets a glimpse of just how sweet, caring, and funny the real Seongwoo can be.
> 
> Also, first kiss! Things really start heating up~

"Sir, may I speak with you a moment?" Sana asked when Daniel came in to the lobby the next morning.

Mr. Kang put a box of doughnuts and a carton of two coffees on the counter. He smiled at her, practically beaming, which she seemed surprised by considering he clearly hadn't had his morning coffee.

"I had a really good day yesterday and I slept for a long time," he explained, smiling wider as he thought about how his temporary boyfriend was just a door away from him right now.

"Your mother called, Sir. She's currently in Seoul and wants to visit the office today. If it's alright with you, I will free up your morning schedule. I discussed it with Seongwoo and he says that we can shift the morning meeting to after your lunch time. You would have roughly two hours with her. Now we only need your approval and to inform the client."

"Proceed, whatever Seongwoo suggests we do is fine by me. Did my mom say what she's here to talk about?"

 "She didn't. I presume she just wants to see you since it's been several months."

 "Ah, has it been? I felt like it was just a month ago I visited her in Busan…" her furrowed his brow and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're quite horrid at keeping track of time, Sir," Sana slightly teased and giggled behind her hand.

Daniel nodded in agreement, still smiling. "If I didn't have my assistant and you, I wouldn't know what day it even was. Speaking of my lovely assistant, how was Seongwoo when he came in?"

"As stoic as normal. But he did seem to have a sort of bounce in his step. It seems he has been enjoying working for you these days. Although he does gripe about you from time to time. Maybe you should go a bit easier on him…"

"Perfect. Send these to him for me? Tell him I want to see him in my office in thirty minutes on the dot. Or I’m going to break those glasses he likes."

Daniel took one coffee and headed for his office with a cheerful bounce to his step. He made it clear that he wasn’t going to be going easy on Seongwoo. Sana didn’t know whether to sigh in pity for Seongwoo being harassed by the boss or giggle at Mr. Kang’s childish display of affection by teasing Seongwoo. Mr. Kang clearly liked Seongwoo. It was good to see him in a better mood this week, and Sana rather hoped that the couple made progress in the following weeks. Since the boss had been single for much too long and she figured that’s what made him grumpy.

 "Yes, Sir," Sana said, then giggled.

She clearly enjoyed watching the office romance unfold, Daniel noted. Well, he didn’t mind giving her a show of their little romantic comedy.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Yes, come in."

Seongwoo looked up from the computer as a knock came at the door. Sana came in with coffee and a box of doughnuts.

"From your not so secret admirer, the boss," she explained.

Seongwoo flushed, biting back a pleased grin. He couldn't let her know how much he enjoyed these little gifts.

He sighed and acted irritated as she put them on his desk. "He does this just to mess with me. It means he's going to ruin my mood personally. What did I ever do to deserve this torture?"

 Seongwoo held his hand out for the card that would inevitably be there with a look of dread.

 Sana said enviously as she handed it over, "Well I wouldn't mind a gift here and there. I've had many more months of Mr. Kang's impulsive behavior and mood swings than you. The most I ever got was a birthday card with some leather gloves. He has really taken a liking to you Seongwoo. He never does these things for his workers. Jisung is his best friend and it's rare. Daniel even forgot his birthday last month and Jisung almost quit. Then, Mr. Kang bought him a new phone and he forgave him."

Seongwoo chuckled. "Sounds like something Mr. Kang would do exactly. He probably would forget his own birthday passed and then buy himself a car to make himself feel better. He throws money around like it's tissue paper."

 They both shook their heads.

 "Rich people. We will never be able to understand their lifestyle," she commented.

"What did he say about...?"

 "He said to proceed as normal, that anything you suggest goes. Also, he wants to see you in his office in thirty minutes from three minutes ago so...9:47 on the dot. Or something bad will happen to your glasses he’s holding captive apparently. I was wondering why you stopped wearing those. They were cute."

"Of course, it's some random number followed by a threat. I miss those glasses…" he sighed.

Then, he waved the secretary out and opened the box. It was a doughnut that had been custom made to look like him, even with the three moles on his cheek. He chuckled as he sipped the caramel macchiato and affectionately rubbed his finger along the box. He recalled that he had taken a picture of this custom doughnut making shop and said that he wished that he could have one of himself but it was too pricy. Over twenty dollars for one doughnut, ridiculous. Daniel must have seen it on his Instagram.

He opened the card decorated with roses that was even rose scented.

 

You wanted this, right? I will get you anything you ever wanted, my Ongie. Doesn’t matter the price. For you, I could even buy you a house or a yacht, just name it. But I think that you are far prettier than how this turned out. So, if you want a refund, let me know and I will scold the lady for not capturing your angelic essence and inhuman beauty.

Oh, almost forgot. Here’s a sweet line for today, because I’m just really thankful you agreed to this and I’m excited to have a boyfriend for a day.

Do you have a bandaid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you!

XOXO,

Your Niel

 

"This is how you treat your boyfriends huh, Daniel..."

Seongwoo blushed as the man’s first name came out of his lips for the first time. It felt strange and extremely intimate yet also lovely. Probably because it was a foreign name, there was something exotic and romantic about it. It sounded like the name of an angel. But Daniel Kang was actually a devil, he was sure. An extremely handsome, seductive, irresistible, evil one…

"Daniel...Niel...My niel...You’re so cute, Niel…Daniel, you dummy…I like you, Niel...Daniel, I missed you…Hug me, Niel…Niel, you look sick, let me feel your forehead…"

He attempted to practice what a boyfriend would say, getting used to calling Mr. Kang by his name and desired nickname. He had confidence in his acting skills but this task was proving to be quite difficult to handle. All night he had been thinking of how to act, practicing saying things out loud but he couldn't go longer than a couple of minutes without blushing, giggling, and burying his face in something.

"Ah I'm screwed. Why did I agree to this?" He whined, burying his red face in his sweatered arms.

He knew why he was having a hard time. It was because he was attracted to the boss and thought he was rather cute and sweet. A part of him really wished that this didn't have to be an act at all. He was starting to crush on Daniel, he realized. This was a dangerous game he was playing.

Daniel was surely in his office scheming something that was going to make his heart race and humiliate him in front of his mother. He might even try to hug him and kiss him and he was obviously going to say all these flirty romantic things.

Was it going to be impossible for him to be unaffected? He didn't want to get caught. The boss couldn't know about his feelings. He didn't want to get involved in his messy life with his witch fiancé and he certainly didn't want to have an affair with his employer which could end badly and ruin his reputation, even get him fired and lose that recommendation. Then, all of this had been for nothing.

No matter what Daniel did, he needed to remain unaffected and cool today. He needed to keep his character and keep his growing feelings in check. He took deep breaths as he looked at the note, poking his fingers slightly with the edges.

"You can do it. Keep cool. Don't let him know. Keep cool," he encouraged himself with a shaky breath.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“54 55 56 57…”

Daniel counted the seconds on his watch. Just after the long hand of the watch had ticked to 9:47, the door opened. Seongwoo stepped in, wearing a tan sweater with a long, pink coat and camel skinny jeans. He looked very tall and chic and the pink coat made his skin look milkier. Daniel bit his lip as Seongwoo glided gracefully closer, his handsome face set like a chiseled statue, noticing Seongwoo had black and silver hoops in his ears and his hair was straightened and loose today.

He looked positively yummy, the world's best eye candy. Daniel imagined unwrapping his neck from the cloth and nibbling at the sweet skin. His cologne was intoxicating as well. Seongwoo bowed and politely stood with his hands in front of his legs.

"Good morning, Sir. Thank you for the Ong doughnut. It was splendid. I am surprised you didn’t blink at the cost however, considering it’s something that’s just going to be digested…"

 "You're a few seconds late, Seongwoo," Daniel smirked, pointing at his watch.

Seongwoo raised his eyebrow and his lip curled up just a hint. "I was mistakenly under the impression you were much too busy with work to do something as petty as counting seconds, Sir."

Daniel beamed and playfully pat his arm. "Oh, touché. I like it when you're feisty Seongwoo. That's why we're dating I guess."

Seongwoo lips went in a stern line but he turned a shade of coral. "Sir, may I remind you that our agreement is only to be carried out in front of your mom. She will not be here for twenty minutes."

Daniel smiled wide at the chilly, irritated tone that seemed to be challenging him. Seongwoo was prepared for a big battle today. He had a few extra layers of ice up in his guard.

"We should practice a bit to be really convincing, don't you think? I told you I'm a really awkward actor."

"Well, I have confidence to act well enough for the both of us Sir. I used to be involved in a drama club in college," he insisted with a nonchalant shrug. "You just need to talk to your mother and let me do the acting. I can convince her that we are dating easily."

 "What are you planning to do?" Daniel smiled with excitement.

"Just the usual things I would do with my ex…"

Daniel felt a snake of jealousy swirling around inside of him at the thought of this tall, handsome, skinny model guy and Seongwoo doing normal couply things. Walking in the park, hanging out at a café, secretly kissing in bathrooms, holding hands and touching each other because they couldn’t get enough of each other. He wanted that with Seongwoo too. He didn’t really like the idea of being a replacement either. Hopefully, Seongwoo would find him much better than his ex so the mystery man didn’t even come to mind.

"Seongwoo, I think we should really practice. I don't like surprises. Sit down here on my desk."

Daniel patted the desk with his hand.

"Sir, it's really something I can handle. Practice isn’t necessary..."

 Seongwoo's voice was shaky and he turned rosy. Daniel was making his composure slip just a bit. Good, very good. Don’t think of other guys, only me. Only I can make you look shy and uneasy like that. Only I can melt your icy walls down and feel that hot, passionate center…

Seongwoo was worried that he wasn't ready to act yet. He could do it with the boss’s mother here actually in the scene. But practicing with them alone and there being no meaning to it was dangerous. He was sure that Daniel would see a reaction he didn't want him to, getting a whiff of his real feelings. He was scared that he was going to give in to his advances especially, and that once he gave in, he would like it so much that he wouldn’t want to stop.

"It's an order."

"…Yes, Sir."

Seongwoo obediently sat on his desk, folding his hands in his lap.

"If we're dating we should certainly hold hands, right?"

 Daniel put his hand on Seongwoo’s thigh, palm-up in invitation. Seongwoo took a deep breath, flushing further. He bit his lip as he stared at the hand and stole himself. Please please stay calm my heart and face. He tried to get into acting mode. This is just a random person I feel absolutely nothing for.  He’s not the least bit attractive or cute or sweet. He put his hand in the other’s. Daniel gently wrapped his fingers around.

 "Not so bad, is it? I have nice hands, right?" Daniel smiled smugly, swinging Seongwoo’s hand back and forth.

"Yes, Sir, you do indeed..." Seongwoo muttered softly, blushing furiously. Darn, I actually admitted that, I should have insulted him there…

"How can you call your lover of several weeks sir? Such a cold kitty..." He teased, tickling Seongwoo's knee with his other hand.

"Okay, Niel.."

"I want a hug, Ongie. Can I have one of your sweet hugs, pretty please."

Daniel put Seongwoo's hand on his shoulder and leaned closer, scooting the chair forward. He flashed him sad puppy eyes and a pout.

 "Okay, Niel..." Seongwoo agreed, forcing himself to only smile softly as he leaned forward. That look is freaking adorable…Don’t smile too wide…

He wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, blushing at how a part of him fainted at how broad and strong they felt. Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed closer, looking up at him with a happy, smug grin.

Aw, don’t do this to me, Sir. He looks so cute I want to lean in and kiss him.

 "How do you feel about me, Seongwoo?" Daniel asked playfully.

 "I told you yesterday silly~" Seongwoo teased, pinching his cheek.

 "I need to hear at least once a day to make sure it's still real. Because the amazing Ong Seongwoo dating me has got to be a dream," he pouted. "You're not bored of me already, are you? I should buy you some more presents."

Seongwoo giggled and squeezed his neck tighter. "I like you, Daniel, especially when you buy me presents."

Daniel chuckled. "Aigoo, this materialistic guy. I like you too. Even that part of you."

Seongwoo held his breath as Daniel stood up, putting his hands on the desk, keeping him trapped there. They looked at each other from an inch away. Daniel smirked as he looked down at Seongwoo's lips which were parted in surprise. Seongwoo wasn’t smiling anymore, suggesting he had broken character. Which was Daniel’s intention.

Seongwoo attempted to glare at the other not to take things too far, but then Daniel told him, "You have such pretty lips."

He wasn’t able to glare then. Instead, he blinked and gasped. Then, he stared mezmerized by those warm, chocolaty eyes that were enticing him and seemed so sweet and tender. Daniel was asking to kiss him. He closed his eyes, giving in to temporary temptation, leaving himself unguarded at the killer line in that husky, yearning voice and those eyes.

"Seongwoo, I really like you, you know.." Daniel murmured, being fully honest now, brushing his finger along Seongwoo's lips.

Seongwoo gasped again as desire tore through him, pressing his mouth forward, practically begging to kiss. Ah, I’m done for. Take me now, you devil. You win this time. Daniel smirked in satisfaction, tipping the other’s chin, gently holding the back of his head, and swooping in. They pecked once, just slightly yet oh so sweetly, and were going in for another when there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, your mother is here… I'm opening the door in a few seconds," Sana called unusually loudly like she had predicted something was going on just like this or worse.

 Seongwoo pushed him back and jumped up off the desk, careful not to look at him. He tried to hide his face with his jacket but Daniel noticed that he was a strawberry shade all the way to his ears. He opened the door and left Sana commenting if he was alright because he looked rather sick and was covering his mouth.

 Daniel sat back in his chair, chuckled, and then sighed with happiness. "Ah, that was almost perfect..."

They had finally had their first kiss. He had been a second faster than fate this time. It had been fleeting, but incredible enough to leave a lasting impression and a strong yearning for more. His ice prince nerdbot without his guard up was the most sensual, attractive being on the planet.

“Ah, Seongwoo, what to do with you? How I am liking you more and more…” he sang to himself, swiveling his chair around in circles.

The door opened and Daniel jumped up from his chair. His mother came in, her round face made rounder with her bright smile, her similar eyes crinkling up so they almost disappeared like his did.

"Adeul~!"

"Umma~!"

They both exclaimed and rushed forward to meet in the middle of the office for a big hug. She was over a head shorter than him. He leaned down, squeezing her tight, and shaking her back and forth. For a moment, anything else just faded away from his mind, even Seongwoo and their first kiss for a moment. He didn't have any worries or responsibilities. He was back to his teenage years when it was just him and his mom every day, simpler, happier times.

 He remembered often hugging her, helping her around the house and at the store, often just chatting about his day at school and his dance crew. Back when he got to eat four home-cooked meals on top of the school lunch and his mom would always nag him about exercising and eating healthy, doing his school work, wake him up and lay out his clothes for the day so he'd never be late to class. He actually missed those days a lot.

"I missed you, mom. Have you been well? Not hurting anywhere?" he commented with tenderness only sons could have when speaking to their mothers.

She shook her head and pat him on the back. "My eyes are going bad so I've gotten stronger glasses. Other than that, I'm fit as an ox," she promised.

"Good to hear," he chuckled. "I hope that I've inherited more of your genes."

His father had not been nearly as healthy as his mother and had had several complications and minor sicknesses developed over the years, including diabetes and eventually the heart disease which killed him. He hadn’t even been sixty then.

"Let me get a look at you, see how much you've grown."

She stepped back and gasped as she looked at him. He sheepishly smiled, taking a proud turn and straightening the lapel of his suit jacket. He had made sure to wear his most expensive, sharp look today for her...and for Seongwoo, who he was going to be trying to woo after all. He wanted to show off how he dressed really well these days since his mother often told him she worried what he was wearing to meetings. At home, he had always been in his soccer trainers or hoodies and baggy jeans. So, it was probably hard for her to imagine him as a proper CEO.

"You look so much taller. How is that possible? You couldn't have actually grown at your age. Maybe I'm shrinking?" she joked and then laughed at herself. "You look very clean and handsome. Very sharply dressed as well. You make a better looking CEO than your father ever did. My boy's really grown up."

"Yes, I have," he answered proudly, straightening his broad shoulders that he had gotten because his mother made him do 100 push-ups every day to toughen up.

"Perfect husband material, I think. Speaking of, I spoke with Sunmi yesterday. She said that you had some issue with moving up the wedding?"

 

Daniel chewed on his lip and scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I have a problem with the wedding itself..."

"Oh? Let's sit down and you go ahead and tell me everything you're worried about," she reassured, looking more concerned than angry.

Daniel smiled softly and nodded, thinking his mother was really an angel. He asked Sana to bring in tea for them and they sipped it as they chatted, first about what she was doing in Seoul and how life was back at home. She was still pretty busy running the clothing store and even busier volunteering with her church and going on trips with her friends.

"So, what problems do you have with the wedding? Are you having cold feet?" she asked curiously.

Daniel hesitated and half-laughed. She reached over and patted his hand. "It's okay, son. Tell me honestly. I won't get angry."

"I sort of...just don't want to get married to her. I don't like her that much mom. She's just...not my type."

"Ah, really? I had hoped that over the years you guys may grow fond of each other. She always seemed to gush on and on about you."

"Yeah, she's acting mom. She usually ignores me and we meet about once every two months for brunch. We can't even carry on a conversation for five minutes. We just don't click, believe me. All that gushing is just lies to get on your good side so you don’t cancel the wedding."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's unfortunate, but I understand. I married for love, so I'm not old fashioned like some other moms. Marriage is hard enough but I think if there's not even a hint of love there then it will be destined to fail. I would really hate to see you go through a divorce and be considered by others as damaged goods. It's best we not go through with the wedding if she’s that sort of person."

"Also, there is something much more important that I need to tell you. There is someone else in my life. Someone important to me," he squeezed her hand as he spoke serious and slow.

"You have someone? Are you finally in love Daniel, for the first time? Tell me everything about her!"

"You see, the thing is that it's a him, not a her…" he hesitated, wincing for all sorts of shouting and objections.

"And, so...?" she waved her hand as if that just wasn't important.

Daniel wasn't sure if she was really okay with it or if she had just not heard what he said.

"He lives in Seoul and he's a year older than me. He works in the company. We've known each other a few weeks. He's really smart, dresses well, organized, responsible, mature, funny, kind, sweet..."

"Does he take care of you well? That's all I care about, son. I want you to be happy and I hope that the person that makes you happy is also great at taking care of you. No matter what the gender is. Because you know you are rather hopeless as an adult. I coddled you too much since you were an only child and your father was often away."

Daniel nodded and smiled wide. "He takes really great care of me. He gets me coffee and meals, he makes sure I'm impeccable looking for work, he keeps track of my schedules, he keeps all my things organized, he listens well and does all these errands for me. He even scolds me about not eating healthy or getting unfocused on my work."

He left out the part that Seongwoo only did these things likely because it was in his job description. Daniel liked to think that many of those things were done out of care and concern for him though. Seongwoo sometimes did things without being asked and he did have those caring, concerned moments like when he fixed his hair, let him sleep on his knees, and told him that he needed more sleep, less coffee, and to eat healthier. Granted he didn't listen to much of that, but he appreciated that someone was taking the extra step for his sake.

His mother giggled, brushing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Is this perfect, dream man of yours busy working now? I would like to meet him as soon as possible. I'm curious to see who has put these stars in my son's eyes."

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel clicked on the intercom, smiling wide. "Seongwoo, will you come in? My mother wishes to speak with you."

 The door sounded with a soft knock a few seconds later. Daniel opened the door, took his hand to pull him in right away, and smiled sweetly.

"Hi there, honey. I missed you."

“I missed you too,” Seongwoo murmured, smiling bashfully back and blushing.

Daniel wondered just how much of this sincere honest seeming reaction was acting but he didn't mind either way because he was loving it from this morning. He closed the door so they would have privacy.

"Umma, this is my boyfriend. Ong Seongwoo."

"Seongwoo...like your best friend that went missing?" She stood up and looked at him walking around in a circle. "Are you sure it's not him? He has a resemblance to G Seongwoo,” she hummed.

Daniel flushed and smiled sheepishly, brushing the back of his neck. "His last name is different and he is from Seoul. That’s not why I like him."

 She chuckled and gazed at him fondly. "If you say so. Nice to meet you, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo bowed and took her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, ma’am. You raised a fine son. I am greatly fond of him."

Daniel chuckled in a giddy fasion, believing for a moment it was really true because he loved the sound of that. She smiled warmly and continued to hold on to his hand.

"He seems equally fond of you. I have never seen my son smile so brightly. He positively gushes about you. I didn’t know that you had someone in your life, Daniel. You should have told me. I wouldn’t have pushed the wedding so much.”

 “So, do I not have to marry her now?" he asked hopefully.

"Honey, you never did. I wish you would have openly told me years ago you didn't fancy her. I will talk to her family and apologize for it not working out. I'm sure that they will still be willing to work with us seeing as the man was friends with your father for years."

 Daniel was surprised at how easy this all was. He hadn't expected his mother to be so amicable. He shot himself in the foot for not thinking of this earlier. Then again, she might have been that way just because Seongwoo was here. His mother, after all, had been fond of his old best friend, enough that she treated him like her own son. Seongwoo did sort of resemble his description in that he was also tall, dark haired, and handsome in a pretty way. He recalled the boy had beauty marks but he wasn’t sure where they were.

If only the family had any pictures left, but they had all been burned in a basement fire. Then, he could be more certain where those marks were instead of relying on his memory of what they boy looked like when he was just eight years old. Since it was twenty years ago, he couldn’t recall the boy’s face very well and it had likely changed over the years. He also stood a better chance of finding him.

He looked at Seongwoo for a while as he chatted with his mom, smiling in an extremely bright way he had never seen. Do I like him because he reminds me of him and has the same name? I may miss my best friend and wonder what happened to him but I wasn't in love with him so I don't think that's the only reason. This Seongwoo was different and attractive in his own way. So, he didn't doubt his feelings were real.

"Shall we go out for lunch mom? You must be hungry. Let's go out and talk over some Chinese food."

"That sounds like a great idea!”

Seongwoo checked the schedule in his phone. "You're free for an hour, so we can go, Sir."

"Sir?" Daniel playfully tickled him and wiggled his eye brows.

Seongwoo blushed and reached out to squeeze his hand, smiling bashfully. "Niel..."

Daniel smiled wide with satisfaction and laughed, feeling about to burst with happiness and wanting to kiss him so badly right now but he didn't want their next kiss to be in front of his mom, so he forced himself to hold back but just barely. He squeezed his hand and pulled him close to his chest in a possessive, affectionate manner.

His mother watched them with a pleased grin. "You really like him, huh Daniel? I've never seen you like this with someone in nearly twenty years."

He beamed while looking tenderly at Seongwoo. "That's because no one is as perfect and good at giving me everything I want."

Seongwoo giggled and playfully hit his chest to let him go because he was feeling embarrassed.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They went out for lunch at a nearby Chinese restaurant. Daniel took care of his mom and Seongwoo took care of Daniel, doing all his assistant duties as usual, this time never being asked for it. Daniel absolutely loved being pampered and having Seongwoo give him all these sweet smiles and calling him Niel lovingly.

Seongwoo had the most amazing acting skills, he learned. He was completely different than any day he had ever seen him. It was like this ‘boyfriend’ Seongwoo had jumped straight out of his fantasies.

 "What would you like ma’am? We eat everything," Seongwoo smiled, passing her the menu.

Daniel slid closer to Seongwoo, naturally wrapping his arm around Seongwoo' shoulders. Seongwoo looked at him and they both shared a warm smile. Daniel was happy that Seongwoo didn’t reject him. He felt like he could do anything in terms of skinship.

I am so taking advantage of this perfection.

"Anything you want mom. I'm paying."

 She looked over the menu and quickly chose several dishes with a decisive nature. As he had since he was a child, Daniel went with whatever his mother chose, even in the case of his wife. He had always trusted her choices and believed they were the best. He felt like his mom was the wisest, most knowledgeable person in the world. When he was in his early twenties, he hardly even bought a tie without asking her if it was a trendy, pretty color and suited him.

"So, how did you two meet?" She asked curiously.

Seongwoo froze and looked at Daniel. Daniel nodded for him to make something up.

"It was at the cafe downstairs. I was working in HR at the time and was drinking some coffee on break. Our drinks got mixed up and we went to spare them. Then, I accidentally spilled it on his jeans."

"While we went to go wipe it up, we accidentally bumped lips."

"And then I filed a sexual harassment complaint because I didn't believe it was really an accident."

 "So, we kept meeting up to dispute about it. Eventually, I got him to drop the charges. I asked him to work for me because I wanted to see him more after that, since I just couldn’t take my mind off of him, and then we started dating recently. We’re still a young couple and he forgets to not call me ‘Sir’ sometimes. I hope you will give us your blessing mom and get this wedding called off."

Daniel held Seongwoo tighter and looked at him with a loving grin. "I really like someone and want to try my hand at a real relationship for the first time. I don't care about how the world sees us or if he will bring benefits to our company. He is an amazing worker that contributes a lot from behind. Without organized, hardworking, responsible people like him, the branch would have fallen apart by now. I'm serious about that."

Daniel nuzzled the other’s cheek and massaged his shoulders. Seongwoo blushed deeply and smiled in a flattered, embarrassed sort of way.

"Niel you're being cheesy again, stop it..." He scolded lightly.

 His mother continued to look at them with a wide smile. "You certainly do have my blessing the more so every minute I see you so happy, Niel. I approve and I will definitely get this wedding called off. Leave it to me. I will break it nicely to Sunmi as well. She thought that I would convince you to break up for some reason. Like I would care if my son loved a girl a boy or his cats."

 "Mom..." Daniel whined as Seongwoo burst out laughing, slapping a hand on his thigh which was unnecessary for him to touch in this scheme since his mother couldn't even see it.

You are enjoying this secretly, too, aren’t you, Seongwoo? I knew you liked me~

"Daniel really does love his cats too much."

 "Oh, you don’t know the half of it. One of his precious cats that isn't with us anymore he actually tried to marry, you know. I have the video saved here on my Facebook account."

"What? Mom, why would you still have that? Don’t show it! So embarrassing!" Daniel whined.

 Seongwoo grabbed his hands and squished them between his legs when he tried to grab the phone.

 "Ah, andwae~" he whined, burying his face in Seongwoo's shoulder with humiliation.

 Seongwoo and his mother burst out laughing as a screen popped up of Daniel as a chubby teenager in a suit pretending to kiss his bride which was a brown tabby cat stuffed into a white, frilly dress with a bow on her head.

"Aw my image. I'm ruined..." He collapsed against the seat and Seongwoo.

Seongwoo chuckled as he gently patted his head. "I will keep your dark past a secret, Sir..." he promised with a whisper.

Daniel smiled gratefully. "That would be most appreciated and very kind of--"

 "I cannot promise, however, that I will not use it as incentive for a day or two free of scratching your nose and wiping your mouth."

Seongwoo flashed a mischievous smirk. Daniel thought he had never looked sexier, though he whined at the idea. He was really going to miss this boyfriend play once the meal was over. Maybe he would have to start inviting his mother over to the company to eat lunch more. Then, he could enjoy another couple of hours with his fantasy Seongwoo.

 "How long are you going to be in town, mom? We would like to take you out for lunch again before you return to Busan."

Seongwoo glowered at him, sensing immediately what he was planning.

 "Sir, we are really much too busy this week. Today was a rare occurrence. Usually we have to eat on the road, ma’am. You understand how desired Niel is these days, right? It will be difficult to find time in our hectic schedule, sorry to say."

Daniel pouted at him for totally popping his dream bubble. He was just as cruelly ruthless and icy as ever beneath his sweet, loving act.

Maybe he isn’t enjoying this nor wants a repeat like I do…

"It's okay, dear. I know just how busy you are. Your father was the same from the moment we started the company when you were five until the time he died. I am going to meet some old friends tomorrow, then I will be returning the next day. I am popular and busy as well," She comforted as she reached across the table and pat his hand.

 Daniel squeezed his hand over hers and smiled warmly. "It's great to see you, mom. It’s a shame that we hardly see each other the last few years. I wish there had been someone other than me to take over..."

She reached over and straightened his suit. "Eh~ My handsome son dresses so well now and he's famous. I couldn't ask for more. I show you off all the time. I even buy magazines you're in and watch your interviews on the news. People say you're the Steve Jobs of Korea."

He laughed, shyly covering his mouth. "Really mom, Steve Jobs is too much.... She's funny, right?" He boasted to Seongwoo.

Seongwoo nodded smiling in a bittersweet way because he was slightly envious of that. Daniel seemed extremely close to his birth mom and she loved him unconditionally. Despite his many infamous faults.

"Ma’am, I would love to hear about his childhood days. Can you tell me about little Niel?" He asked eagerly.

 The food came out but that didn't stop them from reminiscing back and forth over various stories. Seongwoo learned all sorts of interesting facts and comical episodes. Like how Daniel got into dancing which was all he ever cared about, how terrible he was at studying, how he used to be chubby from snacking on junk food all the time, and how he used to wear glasses.

Seongwoo laughed a lot at how she said their family were perverts because they had a tendency to obsess over things they liked and especially to overwork. She said that Daniel had been a practice pervert when he had been involved with b boy. He had been so in love with dance that he didn't even notice his own popularity at school. So, he had always had a relationship with whatever he was interested in, his mother, his meals, and his cats. That was all he had time for. He had a rather one-track mind and a tendency to become addicted, like he was currently a workaholic, which caused him to put all his relationships on the back burner.

Even most of his friends Daniel admitted to hardly talking to the last couple of years. He said that he was sort of an ‘out of sight, out of mind’ person. Except for the case of his first best friend he was still looking for, he thought, but Seongwoo didn't need to know about that story and it would only make his mother down. She was close to the mother who had been continuously distraught missing her son.

Seongwoo cuddled Daniel’s arm and leaned against his shoulder. "Aw, you sound like you were adorable, Niel."

 "Not as much as you, I’m sure, Ongie," Daniel teased, pinching his cheek, making the other blush and smile wide.

"Someday, I want to meet your mom and hear all your stories."

 "Oh, tell me more about you, Seongwoo. I'm curious about Niel’s future family~" she clapped her hands like an excited little girl.

 Daniel laughed, thinking she was the cutest girl ever. No woman was better than his mom, maybe that's why he'd never taken much of an interest in them. That was when Seongwoo explained his sad story. Daniel’s mom teared up, taking his hands in hers. Daniel rubbed his back, watching for any sign of emotion.

Seongwoo just stared at the table with a blank face like he was taking himself out of his body to tell someone else’s sad story. Still, Daniel was sure he was just holding back like he always did, trying to remain a perfect, well-collected robot even when explaining something obviously painful.

Then, he went on to tell about how he often argued with his older adopted sister, he used to have a dog named Byul, his parents let him take acting and drum classes which he had really loved, his parents had not been well off so he had done part time jobs modeling, working as a barista, and delivering pizzas on top of helping out with their garden, how he once wrecked his father's car and then painted their home while they were away on a church retreat to make up for it.

"Wow, you really got a catch here, son. Seongwoo is selfless, responsible, talented, hardworking, and obviously very family oriented. He would make a great spouse. He can take perfect care of you, I’m certain of it."

Daniel was merely leaning on his hands with a lovestruck gaze and silly grin directed at the handsome brunette the last ten minutes. I think that I just fell for him, though I don't know what that feels like exactly, I imagine it’s something like this.

As he told the story, Daniel was able to close his eyes and imagine it perfectly. He couldn't get a feel for what he looked like when he was younger, but he could picture how Seongwoo was always hardworking, positive, kind, helpful, and never complained about any difficulties. He was so admirable, respectable, mature, and attractive.

"How can anyone be so... perfect.." he murmured.

 Then, he blushed deeply, realizing he had accidentally said that out loud. He cleared his throat and wiped up some crumbs on his side of the table. His mother giggled, clearly amused but happy to see Daniel so infatuated for the first time, understandably why.

Seongwoo was a mix of feeling like he wanted to tease him, jump on him with kisses, or run to hide his burning, smiling face in his stuffed animals. It was clear to him that the last few days now that Daniel hadn't actually been joking. He was pretty sure now that Daniel was interested in him. He was torn further because after seeing the way he was with the cats and now his mom and then adding those funny adorable stories, Seongwoo was wavering. Daniel honestly seemed quite the perfect guy. But he was still his employer and he shouldn't act on his desire to be more intimate and closer. He could only express his desires through this act.

He had been enjoying it, despite dreading it all night. He hadn't realized that Daniel and him were going to feel so right together when they acted sweet and fully open. He rather wanted to be totally himself and fulfill a romantic fantasy again with the boss he was immensely attracted to and growing gradually very fond of.

"Ma’am, I noticed in our schedule we will finish early tomorrow night. Why don't we catch a movie together? There's a sequel to Busan Bound out and I am certain Daniel likes zombie thrillers."

"Oh, me too! We are two pees in a pod, my son and I. We have always liked the same things."

"Great! Let’s go watch it tomorrow!"

 Mother and son wore equal expressions of delight, their slitted eyes nearly disappearing and their teeth showing from very wide, unreserved smiles as they high-fived.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel squeezed Seongwoo’s hand while they walked to the counter to pay and whispered playfully, "I guess you didn't want our play to come to an end right away either. Were you waiting out for another kiss? Or you just want to feel my muscles up some more?"

Seongwoo flushed but kept a stern expression, rolling his eyes. "Sir, you should really  learn the beauty of staying humble. The most magestic swan is the one that stays silent and doesn’t flap its wings about unnecessarily. Do not think so much into my suggestion, Sir. I was merely thinking your mother deserves more time with you and that you could really use some fun every once in a while. I think you've been living only for work for too long."

"Funny, that’s straight out of Jisung’s book. Well, I don't need anything as long as I have you. You make me focus on something besides work for once. I want to have fun with you. Can't we have another date like the movies yesterday?"

Seongwoo smirked. "I will consider it after seeing your behavior. If you call it a recreational activity not a date in the future, it will help."

"Recreational activity, hmm? I could think of a few physical activities we would have fun doing..."

Daniel yelped in pain as Seongwoo pulled his ear.

"That's strike one, Daniel~" he said in a sugary sweet voice.

He figured that meant that if he got three strikes for bad behavior then Seongwoo would refuse to have a playdate with him outside of work hours.

 "Ah ah ah arasso! I'll be good! Please let go~" he insisted, groaning in pain as his ear stung terribly.

"That's better."

Seongwoo released his ear with a smug grin. Then, he slid his hand down his arm and intertwined their fingers together. It was Daniel's turn to blush and smile shyly as he hadn't been expecting that at all with his mother not even being near them currently. He loved it when Seongwoo touched him just for fun.

This time though, Seongwoo wasn't thinking of how to act. He was merely acting on his own desires and being himself completely. He wanted very much to hang out with Daniel again and yesterday and he wanted to pretend to be dating as well. Most of all, he certainly wanted a much longer replay of their kiss in the office. He wasn’t sure how long this feeling would last though. He might just be back to hating his boss's guts tomorrow and wanting nothing to do with him, this whole 'crush' thing being just a fluke because Daniel showed a few cute, sweet moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my favorite chapter of all so far(minus some steamy ones I have in the future when Ong is going back and forth between accepting and rejecting Daniel's sincere confessions). Lucky number seven, in which you get not only their first kiss, but a hint of what this office Ongniel would be like if they were a real couple(which will happen and will be sort of like this but a bit less cheesy and mushy because this isn't the real Seongwoo but 'perfect bf mode' Seongwoo, later on down the road). I get butterflies in my stomach, squeal, and do a little happy dance every time that Seongwoo initiates skinship, says something sweet, and calls Dan Niel or Daniel instead of Sir. Just like Daniel does. It is cute, sweet Ong overdose. He is seriously amazing as a BF, that stupid model ex that chose anorexia over him, aiyoo pabo pabo~
> 
> The question is...How much of Seongwoo here was acting and how much was him being himself doing what he really wants to do with Daniel? Exactly how much does Seongwoo like Daniel or is it merely the affect of attraction covering up the annoyance that makes it seem like he is a huge antifan? Because there's a mix here but I decided not to reveal much of his thoughts at this time and not going to explicitly say the ratio. Part of it is that Seongwoo's feeling and thoughts are very complicated and hypocritical as you may have guessed, he doesn't know whether he likes or hates Daniel some days. The other thing is I want to hear your thoughts and interpretations of the ice prince's behavior. When was Seongwoo acting here and when was he being sincere?
> 
> As for Daniel, he was pretty much being sincere the whole time. Oh, and by the way, Daniel thinks that he has gone beyond liking Seongwoo and is starting to really fall for him. But the problem is there is that Daniel is a virgin to love and can't even tell what it really is. All he knows is that he is infatuated with Ong and Ong has risen on his priority list and become quite special to him(which Seongwoo explained sort of was love). Would you call that love though or would you say he's not there quite yet? Is he just feeling that way because he really wants to get in Ong's pants and after he suceeds in getting past the challenge, he won't be as interested? Ongniel is still a mystery because of these questions and there still quite aways from being a couple. Enjoy the roller coaster and slow slow burn~!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed getting a much longer glimpse than ever before of what Ong the ice prince nerdbot is like behind his icy walls, insults, politeness, and poker face. Because that boy has a ton of layers I haven't revealed yet but you can certainly see several here. 
> 
> Are you enjoying this story yet? Have you figured out a bit of the secrets of their past? I've made a mystery hidden in here that's going to be hugely important later on. We need Ong's real family as well as Sunmi and her family to learn the rest of it. Even Kang's father is involved somewhat. I wonder what happened that split these two best friends up and how it lasted so long. Why are they searching for Ong now? Why weren't the able to find him? What is Ong's real last name that makes him so difficult to be found in Seoul? Or were his parents never actually looking? Was someone covering it up and the car switch was actually on purpose?
> 
> See you next time with another fake Ongniel and Daniel's mom date and some more cute/sweet/sensual Ongniel moments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and loved their first kiss, as short as it was. Finally, Daniel wasn't interrupted just before! haha. He was once second faster than fate which is determined to keep them apart in more ways than one....
> 
> Comment juseyong, saranghaeyong!
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Date With Mom and Three Sides of Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo further impresses with his acting skills, getting closer to Daniel's mom and making Daniel more confused and in love/lust with him. They're back at the office and the game should end but neither really wants it to, since for both it hasn't all just been acting but rather a chance to live out what they wish could be real. Daniel can't take the temptation anymore and confesses that he wants to kiss Seongwoo and do much more. Seongwoo rejects and denies him, but third time is the charm as the saying goes. Will Seongwoo continue run away or will he eventually give in?

"Seongwoo, I need your help~" Boss Kang whined in an oddly aegyo-filled voice.

 "When do you ever not need my help, Sir? That list would be much shorter," Seongwoo responded dryly, looking up from his phone.

Seongwoo wondered what it could possibly be this time. He had already cut the guy's toenails, cleaned out his ears, trimmed his eyebrows, tied his shoes, and warmed up his frozen finger tips with breath from his mouth. He was hardly even surprised by what he was asked to do anymore. The only thing that had surprised him was the kiss yesterday which made him extremely grateful Daniel had not ordered him to practice being lovers yet today. He wasn't sure he would be able to resist this time either. He had hoped that his feelings were just temporary, but today as well he was feeling more fond of the boss than able to hate him.

Daniel pouted and gave him the most adorable, chocolate colored puppy eyes. His heart skipped and cheeks flushed. "I really need it though. I'm helpless at this kind of stuff."

 "I draw the line at anything bathroom related. I have my dignity, Sir. If it comes to wiping any excrements or unzipping or holding something, I am quitting," he warned with a chilly tone though he felt like he was barely holding up his melting walls right now.

Daniel chuckled at his half glare despite that telltale rosy shade. "Oh, that's a good idea. I haven't thought of it. Shall we..?"

 "Sir, be serious for once," he said firmly and Daniel obediently backed off that topic, sensing he would become outraged in a way he had never seen.

 "It's about my mom. I want to take her shopping. She always goes alone since my dad passed away. He was really good at picking outfits for her and carrying her bags. I remember she really loves this sort of date. I was never into shopping much. Especially, I don’t know a thing about girls clothes. Since you were in the fashion industry, I figure you might though. Can you help me choose a department store and a few stores with luxury items? I want my mom to have the best but I don't know ages or designers too well. She likes bags, coats, and scarves."

 "Ah, I see. I think I know just the perfect place. Can you tell me what sort of colors and patterns you usually see her wear?"

As he talked, Seongwoo made a note in the tablet. Daniel followed the way he scratched his ear, tapped his chin, and bit his lip when he thought. Why is everything about him so irresistibly cute yet sexy in the nerdiest sort of way? I want to nibble on him like a giant Ong shark gummy...

He kept thinking more of their kiss yesterday than clothes. He wondered why Seongwoo hadn't mentioned it. He had expected a harsh scolding even if Seongwoo had agreed to practice and kissed him back. It was his own fault for appearing so inviting at the time though. Three times thus far he had tried to kiss him and Seongwoo had not once made a move to reject him. Thus, he kept feeling encouraged to try again.

He wanted to suggest practicing again but he was sure Seongwoo would say no and turn all cold and irritable, well more so than he was acting. He preferred to just stay neutral. After all he was going to get to act like a lovesick boyfriend again soon. He was thinking maybe he could sneak another kiss in as part of the act and this time Seongwoo wouldn't be able to run away.

He was drawn back to the present by Seongwoo's usual irritated, tired sigh. "Sir? Where is your mind wondering again? You are so hopeless. I wonder how you live through the weekend without assistance. Here."

Daniel raised his eyebrow as Seongwoo turned the tablet to the app that recorded his cats doings.

"You were worried about your cats, right? I checked on them this morning. They have been playing with the ball in a doughnut toy I got."

Daniel smiled and cooed as the cute kittens batted the ball inside the doughnut, trying their hardest to get it out or at least stop it to have a hearty chomp but every time they touched it it rolled away. He hadn't realized his 'missing Seongwoo love' expression was the same as that of his 'missing his cats' love' epression.

 Does that mean that Seongwoo is on the same level as them on my priority list? That would be extremely high up even enough to surprise him. The boy was cute and amusing but he was a temporary toy. He shouldn't be feeling like that after just a week or so. Maybe it was because tomorrow was Saturday and he knew he wouldn't be able to see him for the whole weekend. It was going to be wierd and boring without his nerdbot to play with every day.

 "Aw, look at Rooney! She's too fat to get back up," Seongwoo laughed heartily.

"Do you like them that much? You can come over and play any time. They seemed instantly fond of you. Enough to even make me a bit jelly."

Just like them, I'm becoming very fond of you, nerdbot. What sort of magic ability do you have to pull people towards you, prettier than an angel Ong Seongwoo?

Seongwoo blushed and smiled. "Maybe, outside of work hours. There has to be..."

Daniel finished his sentence in a mocking tone, "Some sort of recreational activity, I remember. I will think of something and message you. Are you free this weekend?"

"Ah, this weekend I sort of...have a thing..." He murmured, sounding like he was searching for an excuse to get out of meeting him.

"I order you to tell me what this thing is, Seongwoo."

More of those funny, cute sighs. "It's a date. Blind date. My mom set me up with a friend's son."

Daniel frowned. "What? No way. You're dating me."

 "Only in front of your mom, Sir," Seongwoo reminded him.

Why did that make my heart flutter near out of control and my stomach lurch like I just dropped a hundred feet in a second? Don't get excited by his comments. He doesn't really mean anything by it. He's probably just messing with you, remember. Or it's part of the act.

"Still, I don’t like it. What does he do? How old is he? My assistants need to keep up certain standards even with dates."

 "I don't think it’s my boss's concern who I meet out of work hours. That's my private life."

 "Not if you're dating a famous sleaze. Then it goes out on the tabloids and hurts the company."

"He's a normal guy. Not a rich, arrogant, controlling..." Seongwoo spat with irritation.

Daniel gave him an irritated, offended look. Seongwoo smiled sweetly. "I was talking about rich people in general. Certainly not you specifically, Sir."

I was totally talking about you, you impossible jerk.

 "Sure, if you say so. Anyway, details."

Seongwoo shook his head, having about had enough Stubborn, Controlling Kang as he could take. "I'm not going to tell you more than that he is thirty and he's a children’s doctor."

"Tell me his name."

 "Only if you promise not to look him up or send a PI after him."

 "Cannot promise that. You really got me figured out already, don't you, nerdbot? I guess it's because you pay that much attention to me since I'm handsome," Daniel crossed his arms and chuckled.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. Yes, you are handsome and I do pay more attention to you than I really should, but I'm certainly not going to admit that. Your head is big enough already.

 "Hardly, Sir. What you're going to say next is obvious. Like I said, Sir, it's my private life. I don't feel comfortable or see how the company benefits in telling you."

"I thought you weren't planning on getting involved with anyone because you're too focused on work?" Daniel pointed out, slightly pouting now he realized even ordering wasn't going to get his way this time.

He felt like he heard some other kid wanted his candy and he didn't want to share or borrow any piece of it.

 "I might change my mind if he's nice enough though. I am a man with needs as well," Seongwoo shrugged, turning off the video and flipping back to their schedules.

 I can more than fulfill your needs if you'd just let me, he thought. He decided not to ask more about it.

"I hope it works out for you..." Daniel said after a small sigh.

"Thank you, Sir. That's mature of you."

 "...and that he chokes on a meatball."

Seongwoo chuckled behind his hand and rolled his eyes. That was more along the lines of what I was expecting. Such a kid inside.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

From then on until they met his mother at the shopping mall, Daniel was slightly sulky and barely teased him or cracked jokes about anything. It seemed he was jealous of this guy Seongwoo hadn't even met yet. Seongwoo was wondering if it was real or just that the man was immersed in his character.

Seongwoo led Daniel's mother throughout the store with her hand on his arm, suggesting brands and trends. Daniel followed along, holding her hand at times, or petting the back of Seongwoo’s head and shoulders with a proper amount of affection just enough to suggest they were close. Sometimes his mother asked Daniel's opinion but he said she looked nice in everything, so he wasn't much help. He didn't know fashion like Seongwoo did clearly, so she came to rely more and more on Seongwoo's opinions.

By the time they left the store just an hour later, Daniel's mother had two handfuls of bags of scarves, coats, accessories, and a new Gucci handbag Daniel paid for and carried.

"My word, Seongwoo, you could be a personal stylist. You are better at choosing clothes than anyone I have ever seen. Can you also make sure that Daniel always dresses well?"

 She pat his hand, warmly smiling at him with motherly affection. Seongwoo nodded and smiled brightly back.

"I will make sure to help him shop in the future and catch anything untrendy. However, Daniel seems to have a good idea for his own clothes. Or a good personal dresser."

 "I have the best in Seoul. He chose a hundred outfits for me and organized them by season and formality when I first got here. Choosing clothes is rather bothersome. I just ask what's the most popular item I'm looking for."

Ah, that explains why the coat and scarf he gave me I have been seeing around often these days. It was a best seller. Usually I don't wear what's popular, but since it was a gift from him, I will. I have grown attached to this scarf.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

 Afterwards they walked to the movie theater dropping the bags off in the car temporarily. His mother sat down while Daniel and Seongwoo went to go buy popcorn. Daniel slipped his hand in Seongwoo's and linked their fingers. Seongwoo looked over at him in surprise. He was wearing the sweetest smile.

"You have some kim here."   (author's note: kim is dried seaweed)

"How can I have kim? We didn't eat anything with..." Seongwoo frowned.

 "Chalsaengim~" Daniel said as he pretended to brush something off his face   (author's note: chalsaengim means handsome, he's saying a cheesy pick up line)

Seongwoo snorted and laughed at the cheesy joke. He playfully hit his arm.

"That is so old, Sir. Don't you know the latest? Oh, you have some peum here. Yeppeum."    (author's note: Peum means foam, yeppeum means pretty/beauty)

 He did a similar action to Daniel but said that he was pretty. Daniel made a displeased face. He apparently didn't like being called pretty just like he didn't like the word cute. Seongwoo couldn't help calling him that. He was really cute when he was sulky or pouty. He giggled and smiled at him, feeling amused and in a great mood.

They held hands and stood close to each other as they playfully argued over which popcorn flavor was the best, cheese or butter. In the end, they compromised on a half and half bucket with both flavors. However, then they started arguing about what soft drinks were better. Daniel liked coke. Seongwoo preferred fanta or sprite. Eventually they got three different ones to share.

"What took you two so long? Too busy flirting?" His mother teased when they came back ten minutes later.

They both flushed and smiled bashfully. Niether denied it because that was exactly what they had been caught doing. They had forgot about their act for a moment there as well.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

In the theater, Daniel sat in the middle of the other two, holding the big bucket of popcorn. Seongwoo gasped when the zombies first appeared in the story, jumping a bit in the seat.

 "Scared, baby? Hold my hand."

Daniel put his hand palm up on the boy's knee. Seongwoo took it gratefully and squeezed. He then turned to his mom to offer his other hand, but she wasn't the least bit scared. She was rather laughing, saying that the blood looked fake and the monsters looked sort of silly and a few reminded her of people around their neighborhood she hadn't liked. She cheered when the guy that looked like 'that grumpy guy down the street who told me off for improperly recycling' got his throat literally torn out.

"Sometimes I am amazed at how we are related," he murmured to Seongwoo, shaking his head.

"Wow, she's something else. How did you get to be such a scaredy cat?" Seongwoo wondered with an impressed look.

"I am not. I haven't even screamed onc---ahhhh! Zombies got me!" Daniel screamed and stamped his feet on the chairs in front.

The people in front of them jumped and screamed in response, then turned around to glare at him.

"Sorry, I swear I felt something on me," he whispered, bowing his head in apology.

Seongwoo snickered and lifted his foot. "That was me."

"Evil~" Daniel narrowed his eyes at him and growled, squeezing his knee.

I almost had a heart attack. Evil Seongwoo is extremely sexy though….

He was going to get back at him for that. He waited for the right opportunity and at some point when the characters were hiding from a nearby zombie and the room was tense, he snarled and grabbed on to Seongwoo's knee. The boy jumped up, squealing.

Daniel and his mother snickered and high fived. Seongwoo had to apologize sincerely to a girl he had smacked in the back of the head.

"Don't you dare do that ever again," he came over and glared at Daniel.

 "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he commented with a smug, playful smirk.

When Seongwoo was about to sit down, Daniel put his hand on the seat and wiggled his fingers so it would feel like something strange was on his butt.

"Yah, Kang Daniel!" He scolded after squealing in fright again, taking Daniel's hands captive in his own and sitting down. Then, he glared at him harshly.

 Daniel chuckled. "Sorry. It's fun to tease you. You're too cute. Can't you take this as a compliment and form of affection? The more I tease you, the more I love you, see?"

Seongwoo huffed and turned away, fighting back a shy smile because he had said love. He was easily affected by words like that. They didn't mean much to Daniel since he had never really understood the feeling, so he could toss them around to make Seongwoo flush.

"Eh~ I said I'm sorry. Don't be like that, baby, come here," he cooed, purposely pouring his accent out, thickly wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and shaking him.

"Just forget it, forget it..." Seongwoo grumbled, ignoring his tingling skin and racing heart.

Seongwoo continued to stubbornly look away, fighting back a smile. He was upset still but clearly loving the hug so it made him torn. Daniel continued to plead, compliment, and call him various pet names until Seongwoo smiled and forgave him to get him to be quiet and still. He told himself he had no other choice, but honestly he couldn't resist Mr. Kang when he was like that. Then, Daniel watched the rest of the movie with his arm around the other's shoulder and both their hands linked. Seongwoo eventually drifting off to sleep with his head resting on his boss's chest.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After the movie, they took his mother to the train station to return to Busan. Daniel hugged her tight and said he loved her, then stood holding her shopping bags while she hugged Seongwoo and pecked his cheek. They stood, holding hands and smiling warmly at each other.

"It was nice meeting you, ma’am."

 "It was much nicer meeting you, Seongwoo. Don't be a stranger. I want to see more of you. Don't let Niel keep you all hidden selfishly. He always does that with things he likes. He's the possessive, obsessive type. You have to be firm with him when he is like that."

"Thanks for the advice. I will keep it in mind."

 "I'm not that bad!" Daniel insisted, laughing behind his hand, clearly embarrassed to have his negative traits spilled out like that.

"Yesterday, the cat video, now this, Mom. Are you trying to get my first lover to leave me?" He whined.

Seongwoo stopped him in his tracks by petting his cheek and kissing the other side. His mother beamed and giggled. Daniel looked shocked and went totally silent for several seconds, not moving or even blinking. Seongwoo smiled smugly and chuckled as a pink tint seemed to start at his neck and work its way up, painting him a peach color. The sound of a clicking camera was heard.

 "Mom, what are you doing? Delete that picture."

She chuckled, walking towards the gate, tapping at her phone and cackling evilly, Daniel chasing after her. She was quite the fast walker.

"Posted!" She cheered triumphantly.

Daniel groaned, covering his face. "Oh, my well-built image is in ruins..."

 "Seongeoo, look! You will definitely appreciate this. He looks just like the Peachy character when he blushes. He was really shy when he was younger and even rounder in the face. That's why we made the Peachy character. It's the same, right?" She giggled, proudly flashing the picture.

Before Daniel could stop him, Seongwoo looked, pushing the bigger man aside. He smiled wide and laughed with his hand over his mouth. His mother had posted the picture next to a Peachy character. Small, squinty, sparkling eyes, round face, a pinkish tone, and bucked teeth sticking out. He held his stomach as he burst out laughing.

"Wah, it's really the same. Wonjeon Sincha Real Daebak hul~!"

 "Mom!" Daniel whined, looking utterly humiliated.

 "Love you~" she kissed his cheek and took the bags from his hands, practically skipping away like a schoolgirl to catch her train.

Daniel sighed and ran his hand over his face then through his blonde locks, mussing them in a sexy yet also cute fashion. Even after she left and the whole way back to the car, Seongwoo would suffer giggle fits.

"Seongwoo!" Daniel snapped after several minutes.

 "Sorry, the image just won't leave my mind."

 "Please forget it..."

 "Why? You were so cute."

Seongwoo smiled sweetly, still on the verge of laughter. The sun shone right on his face, making his pale skin and light brown eyes sparkle like those vampires in Twilight. Daniel's breath caught and he tripped over his own feet and stumbled. He grimaced and then glowered at him.

"Don't call ever call me cute. Or look at that picture again. And stop laughing at my expense. All of that, right now. That's an order."

 Seongwoo knew better than to be scared by him now. Daniel was just being pouty. He chuckled one last time and nodded curtly.

 "Yes, Sir."

 Daniel slightly chuckled then smiled sadly, thinking of what he had just said meaning their lover play was finally over, much too soon for his tastes. Not Niel anymore, huh? Bummer...At least we had two good dates though. He smiled and laughed a lot.  His smiling face is so pretty and his laugh so wonderful. Experiencing that upclose and being the cause of it was worth it.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo commented as he walked into Daniel’s office when they came back from sending his mom off, “Your mom is a very sweet, kind, inwardly strong person, Sir. I can see how you turned out the way you are.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you just complimented me, nerdbot,” Daniel teased, shutting the door of their office behind him.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…” Seongwoo replied coolly with a flush.

He had actually been complimenting him, before he could stop himself. Daniel had his difficult moments in which Seongwoo wanted to shave all his perfect blonde hair off while he was napping, but overall, he seemed like a rather sweet, kind person and he was certainly confident and sure of himself like his mother. On top of that, he knew how to be polite, caring, considerate, and gentle.

Speaking of gentle, Daniel was now holding his jaw yet again in that incredibly gentle, caring way he often did that made Seongwoo’s heart flutter dangerously. The game's over, Sir, please don't tempt me anymore. 

“I like you, Seongwoo. I’m glad you were mine…even if it was just for a couple of days as an act,” he murmured sincerely with a deep emotion that stirred something in Seongwoo’s heart.

Seongwoo quickly tried to stomp that fire sparking inside of him out. Their act was over as of ten minutes ago. It was time to get the boss to come to his senses and back to their cold reality. They were not dating nor in love, they were very far from it. They were connected only by business.

“We’re not playing anymore, Sir. It seems that you have gotten in the habit of touching and flirting as you please. But this shouldn’t happen anymore, not as long as we’re not in the presence of your mother. Especially not in the office.”

“Understood, my cold as ever ice prince. Can’t I have one last intimate moment with you before we call it quits? I rather enjoyed having a boyfriend. I never really had one, not in the way that we’ve been acting. It makes me yearn for more…” he whispered in plea, thumb going to his lips to trace the lovely line.

The spark that Seongwoo had been attempting to stamp out suddenly grew bigger into a small, very hot flame. Daniel was being too impossibly sweet and his eyes were enticingly sincere. Can't resist...It wasn't an order but still I feel like I can't refuse...

“Yes, Sir…I mean, okay, Niel…”

Seongwoo flushed and sighed, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist. He was going to be honest for just one second here, since soon they were going to go back to normal boss and employee and their fantasy life would be over. Just enjoy it for one more moment, you can allow yourself that, then it's all back to business and propriety and never, ever saying Niel again...

“I enjoyed it, too. I may have dated before, but I was never able to be open in front of those guys’ parents or in public like we were. It felt nice to have our love out in the open and accepted,” he admitted quietly.

Daniel smiled wider at the sound of the word love, his thumb still tracing Seongwoo’s pink, bow shaped lips. He had been open about his ‘love’ for Seongwoo earlier, yes. The last two days hadn’t been an act for him at all. He had merely been living out his fantasies, doing everything and saying the things he really wished he could say. He liked to think that how Seongwoo had acted wasn’t fully an act either, but he couldn’t be certain. Since there was a chance that it wasn’t true, he was reluctant to call their act to a closure. Not without getting just a bit more intimacy to feed his dreams at night. He did honestly like Seongwoo, though he couldn't say a thing about wether he was feeling anything close to love yet or not.

“It felt nice when I kissed you earlier…”

Seongwoo flushed at the recollection and bit his lip. Daniel pinched his chin so that he was forced to release it, finding it tempting enough to pounce on him forcefully if he held it another second. Seongwoo nervously licked his lips, staring at the other’s nose because his eyes were too hauntingly seductive. Daniel’s eyes filled with lust as he followed that tongue and imagined tasting it and teasing it with his own.

Seongwoo pushed his hand away and stepped firmly back when the boss tried to kiss him this time. He had fallen to a moment of weakness, but luckily, he was able to get ahold of his restraint properly just before they did something inappropriate.

“The act is over, Sir. That was your last little moment. I have done the task you asked of me proficiently. Your mother is convinced you have a lover and she is getting the wedding called off. The witch is out of your life.”

“So…?” Daniel cocked his head and pressed, hoping to still get him convinced to share another peck.

“So, that…t-that thing from yesterday cannot happen between us again, Sir. We should r-return to our professional relationship and p-pretend…” Seongwoo stammered, staring at the ground and fiddling with his fingers he clasped in front of him.

Seongwoo, get a grip. He shouldn't know how much a near kiss affects you!

“Pretend it all never happened. Is that what you wish?” Daniel smiled rather sadly, pricking an imaginary needle into Seongwoo’s chest.

Seongwoo nodded and met his eyes, which looked full of disappointment.

Don’t look at me like that. It’s not what I wish, it’s simply what must be done, Daniel. It’s what you should be doing, in fact, drawing a proper line between employee and employer, but you never even try. Because you lose yourself in this intense attraction we have going on and you make me be the bad guy…

“Yes, Sir. That is what I think is proper to do. Seeing as I am your assistant. Nothing more.”

 

Daniel looked at him sadly for a minute more, then he spoke in a soft tone, “Well, what if you weren’t my assistant? You could be something more then. What about when you go back to interning? Can we continue then? Because I think that we have something here, Seongwoo. I am intrigued by you in a way that I never have been by anyone in my life. I would rather like to see where we go, if you’re willing to pursue…”

Seongwoo looked somberly at the ground and shook his head, stepping back further and standing politely, hands clasped, with his guard going up as he quickly as he could force it, extra layers.

“You would still be my boss, Sir. I told you that I think it is irresponsible to fraternize in the company. I would have to quit, which I am not willing to. I am sorry. I cannot accept your feelings.”

Seongwoo bowed. Daniel wore another one of those slightly sad, soft grins. Seongwoo felt like the shittiest person in the world, rejecting him repeatedly like this. He was being so darn nice too, right now. It was extremely more difficult for him than when the man was just flirting and joking.

“Sure, I can understand that. You have your own goals. I’m probably not worth that risk for you, not when you consider things logically, which you always do. Something I can appreciate but also find very frustrating. I won’t do anything unless you want me to do something to you then, Seongwoo. I will just put this all out on the table. I like you. I’m attracted to you. Insanely, actually. I want to do certain inexcusable things to you that are not appropriate office behaviors. Incredibly raunchy, in fact. So, if you ever change your mind, give me a sign…”

“Yes, Sir. I understand. I’m flattered and I appreciate you being gracious about this. However, my decision is final. I cannot accept your feelings at this time.” Seongwoo bowed deeply again.

“Okay, okay, I get it. You don’t need to kick me in the balls twice,” Daniel chuckled, scratching his neck with embarrassment. “Um, this is awkward…Certainly not used to confessing or rejection. Um…I have to do some filing and it’s a royal pain in the ass. Usually Jisung helps me with it. Would you mind? Or do you need time away from me?”

Seongwoo was grateful to have something to take his mind off the awkward atmosphere and the confessions and rejections that had just occurred. He honestly had hated to say no to Daniel because a huge part of him was screaming to say yes and jump in his arms and let himself be kissed senseless by those plush, naturally red lips.

Daniel was such a perfect guy. Under any normal circumstances, Seongwoo would have snatched him up in a heartbeat and they would be spending a romantic night at his upper-class apartment. However, there were still so many obstacles between them that made him think pursuing a relationship while they were in the same company and he was still engaged was just a terrible idea all around. His body was tempted to have a fling but with how he had come to crush on and care for him this much in just a week, he was worried that he couldn’t keep things just physical between them. He was at risk of losing his heart to the other and the only thing that kept it locked up was not kissing or hugging him.

He attempted to smile and sound kind. “Yes, Sir. Of course, I will be of assistance. Anything you ask.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They got to work organizing the files of documents Daniel had signed, past schedules, and the minutes recorded of what had been said and done in the meetings this week. The black cabinet was tall and narrow, meaning they had to work side by side. They occasionally spoke, but merely to tell the other what they were handing and where it should go specifically. Their fingers and arms brushed repeatedly but they tried to ignore it and not show much of a reaction. Then, Seongwoo dropped a file and as they both went to pick it up from the middle drawer, they noticed how close they were to accidentally kissing. Seongwoo jumped up, flushing.

Daniel played with the file, his eyes on his face with a blank expression. “Seongwoo…”

“Yes, Sir?” Seongwoo hummed as he pretended to be busy with filing and ignored the way that Daniel stared at him.

“I’m sorry to say this after you clearly rejected me, twice even. I’m an idiot who just doesn’t know when to quit, I guess. But I really want to kiss you now. May I?”

Seongwoo looked at the handsome man for a second. He bit his lip and shook his head. “I can’t, Sir. I think it is a disastrous idea for the both of us…” he murmured apologetically.

Daniel hung his head and sighed, appearing crestfallen. “That’s three times in a day I’ve felt the sting of rejection. My balls are totally bruised blue. Can’t blame a guy for trying though, when he's with one that gorgeous and perfect every minute…”

Daniel went back to work. Seongwoo continued staring at him with longing, his teeth gnawing on his lower lip and his hands fiddling with the folders. Daniel looked so bummed this time, the third rejection in twenty minutes. It really bothered Seongwoo for some reason this time, because Daniel sounded sincere and he had said the most flattering thing ever which clearly wasn't a joke. He instantly regretted not accepting that second kiss.

Did he really have to keep chasing him off? He had been curious for days about what those plush lips tasted like and those strong hands. Would it be so wrong to just have one little hot moment with him? They both wanted it, no one was around, they had no schedules, the offer was clearly on the table. He could just have one, quick impulsive moment and then insist that it was a onetime thing. He didn’t have to get involved or give the unstable guy his heart.

“That’s what my mind is saying but my body is saying something else entirely…” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Daniel looked up expectantly, pausing in his work.

He couldn’t believe his ears. Did I just imagine Seongwoo offhandedly admitting that he wants me?

“I cannot kiss you of my own will, not with how logical I am. I want to but I know that I really, really shouldn’t, so I find all these facts that block me from acting on my impulses. But if the situation were that I had to kiss you in order to keep my job because it was something you ordered of me, then that may be a different story….”

“You want me to order you to kiss me? Then you would be able to rationalize it?” Daniel questioned with a puzzled look and a slightly raised golden brow.

“Yes, Sir. Then anything that happens between us is out of my hands. The blame falls on you for putting me in a position where I had no other choice but to respond to your advances. I’m just trying to keep my job, after all. I wouldn’t then be feeling irresponsible or guilty, but rather mature and responsible, you see…”

“You are so complicated, nerdbot. You can’t just say you like me back and act on that feeling, huh? You’ve got to make me out to be the perverted boss looking for a lawsuit?” Daniel chuckled.

Then, he grabbed the folders from Seongwoo’s hands and tossed them on top of the cabinet. He wrapped one arm around Seongwoo’s waist, pulling him closer. Seongwoo, gasped, eyes locking with the other's. The other hand cradled his jaw carefully like he was caressing porcelain. He touched the other’s lips and Seongwoo half inhaled, half groaned with pleasure. Seongwoo’s face was beautifully flushed a rosy shade and his dark eyes hooded with lust, enticing and seducing him naturally.

“You have this sort of expression too, hmm? Beautiful. Plus, the added benefit of being quite a turn on I see…” Daniel murmured low and appreciative, his eyes equally hooded and dark.

“Do it, Sir. Please…please order me…” Seongwoo whined with impatience, his fingers gripping his suit jacket as if he was clinging to the edge of a cliff.

Daniel pondered for awhile if he should take advantage of this. Seongwoo was making their relationship much more complimented than it needed to be. He didn’t want to feel like he was forcing Seongwoo to be physically intimate with him. He wanted Seongwoo to want to be with him enough that he would say ‘screw propriety, screw the rules.’ He wasn’t going to fire him if Seongwoo decided he wanted to pursue another man or didn’t want to go past a couple of steamy nights. He just wanted to start as a fun fling and see where things went from there.

“You know, Seongwoo. There’s no rules technically about not being able to sleep with the boss in my company. How about I make a call and have it written in the handbook that anyone can sleep with the boss without being fired? Then you wouldn’t need to feel bad at all.”

Seongwoo glared at him. “Are you toying with me, Sir?”

Daniel smiled with slight sadness. “No, I just feel kind of weird about this. Like I’m forcing you.”

“It’s not forcing me, Sir. I want to, very much, like I said. But I know that I can’t and I shouldn’t. Just humble me here. I’m struggling with my conscious but I really, really want to kiss you, believe me…If you don't do it soon, then I'm going to lose my courage and I'm going to flat out reject you again...” he pleaded, pressing their bodies closer in a desperate manner.

“Oh, well, in that case. If you’re sure and you do really want me then…Seongwoo…”

Daniel brought their lips close, turning his head at the perfect angle. Seongwoo leaned in, lips parted and reaching eagerly, holding his breath. Daniel slid his hand to his bottom and brushed along his jaw in a sweet caress. The anticipation was near killing them both as they waited several more seconds.

“Kiss me. That’s an order,” he huskily whispered.

Seongwoo jumped forward with a sigh of relief, his hands wrapping around Daniel’s shoulders excitedly. Daniel hummed and smiled into the kiss. It was firm, impatient, needy. Daniel could feel his yearning and the burst of passion finally breaking free from the binds of his iron-like self-control. He could tell just from that one kiss how much attraction Seongwoo had been hiding from him this week, a hot-red crackling mass of lust and curiosity that had been building to exponential levels behind those icy walls.

Daniel grabbed around his head and pulled him tighter to his body when they kissed the second time. Seongwoo hummed in pleasure, taking a nibble at his lower lip. Daniel let out a growl like groan, nipping back and then slipping his tongue inside. They turned their heads and opened their mouths up so they could stick their searching tongues in more. They desperately explored and tasted every inch of each other, then their hands followed, tracing the various lines of their bodies with passion and curiosity.

Daniel was surprised at how forward Seongwoo was, at one point shoving off his jacket so he could touch his arms, another point grabbing his bottom firmly, and another point stuffing his hands in his shirt and clawing at his abs. Daniel was busy exploring the curves of Seongwoo’s waist and hips under his suit jacket and playing with the silky strands of dark hair, eventually exploring his flat, smooth chest under his shirt. They panted and moaned against each other as they kissed in a frenzy, heads swiveling, noses bumping, teeth nipping, lips smacking and sliding noisily, saliva sticking and spreading between their mouths. It was the hottest kissing session either had ever had, because their chemistry as they had predicted was off the charts and their lust for each other had been building for days.

Suddenly, Seongwoo pulled away. They both looked at each other while panting, red faced, clothes askew, hair tousled, lips swollen and dark pink. The atmosphere was charged, like they might jump each other any second for more.

“That really shouldn’t have happened. We need to get back to work. Forget any of that ever happened, Sir,” he muttered.

Seongwoo straightened his clothes and fixed his hair, but there was no way that it could go back to the neat way he had been earlier in the day. Daniel had made sure of that. The evidence was still clear of their passionate kisses and groping.

“Fat chance of that happening,” Daniel chuckled, raking his hand through his hair and looking down at the tent in his trouser pants.

Seongwoo flushed and his eyes clouded over as he looked at it, his teeth going out to capture his bottom lip. It seemed like he was fighting with himself and extremely turned on as well. Daniel sighed in slight frustration and raked his hand through his hair.

“Seongwoo, don’t go all icy on me now. We were finally making progress past this…”

Seongwoo was clearly lost in his own thoughts and planning to ignore him. Daniel could practically see his icy wall guard going up. That hot red center he had a glimpse of was being thickly shielded as the seconds passed.

“You can handle the rest from here, I’m sure. I will be in my office. Good day, Sir,” he spoke crisply and bowed in a formal manner.

Then, just like that, Seongwoo had been so passionate just a minute ago had his poker face on and coolly left the room. More like, ran from it. He was running away from Daniel, in more than one way. And Seongwoo didn't really even know why anymore.

“Ah, he’s unbelievable. The sheer challenge of those thick barriers. Ah, what a complicated guy. It only makes me want him more though...” Daniel muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head, tossing his hair, and fanning his hot, sweaty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have the second date and second kiss. Daniel may have been rejected quite a lot today but he did succeed in getting Seongwoo to let his guard down several times and for quite a while. This Seongwoo you see here is the real Seongwoo(when he's not pretending Daniel doesn't affect him there at the end). And his real thoughts. I hope maybe you can sort of understand what you couldn't understand about what's going through his mind and how much of this has all been acting. Basically when Seongwoo was acting as Daniel's boyfriend, most of what he did was not acting at all, he was doing all the things he rather wishes to do and being honest. As you can see, they make a very cute couple. Even his mother immensely approves. But, of course, Ong is a very proper, moral guy, so he refuses to pursue a relationship or even another stolen kiss with his boss. I really liked the idea of Seongwoo being so messed up about his feelings that he asks Daniel to order him to kiss him and continuously refused to admit that he likes him and wants to do naughty things with him. That was quite the little mini explosion of chemistry there. They already groped each other all over and nearly stripped hehe. If you couldn't tell, this story is going to get very steamy. The last kiss and near kiss scenes were just a teaser and this is sort of a more in detail teaser about how they're first night is going to go later.
> 
> I hope you also enjoyed the fluffy and comical moments as much as the steamy finale. I have always loved Ongniel's dynamic so it is easy for me to see them acting like that with each other, teasing, flirting, and joking around in a good natured way. They have a deeper bond that you can easily see if you watch them, especially when they are always drawn to look and gravitate towards each other even when they're placed far apart. 
> 
> What do you think will happen next? Will Seongwoo be more distant? Will he quit the assistant job? Will he give in to Daniel's desire to start a fling? Will he let Daniel order him to be physical again? Tune in next week and find out what happened later that night in the office~
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this story so far! Let me know what you think and if you like the story please tell your Ongniel and Wanna One fans!
> 
> <3 Raina


	9. Temp Assistant Plays With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo can't control his attraction to Boss Kang after the floodgates have been opened, so more steamy times occur. There are some sweet moments and more comical bickering. Seongwoo discusses his dilemma with his friend, Jinyoung and gets the exact opposite advice of what he had been hoping to hear. Jisung interrupts and tells them a strange story that's meant to be a warning about their relationship developing, but it comes a day too late. Watch Seongwoo try hard to stay clear and keep resisting but epically fail. Watch Daniel be incredibly charming which will make all fans jealous wishing they had someone like him. I hope this chapter will make you laugh and/or melt~

"I found the kid's adopted parents. They run some spa resort in Paju mountains."

Daniel was on the phone with his PI.

 "Great. Go talk to them and say his birth parents are looking for him. Try to figure out exactly what happened to him. Get every little detail. Also, get some pictures of him and then send them by mail to me."

"You got it. I will update you by the end of next week as usual. If I find him, then earlier."

"Sounds good. Good work, Woojin."

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo leaned against the door, the strength finally leaving his shaky legs. He had been worried he wouldn't make it across the lobby area between the two offices and that the boss would see how shaken he was by that kiss.

"Oh, damn, what a kiss that was..." he muttered breathlessly, touching his swollen, slightly damp lips.

He slid his tongue along his lips. It tasted like salty chocolaty strawberries. Strawberry from the lip balm he used, salt and chocolate from the chocolate cookies he had been snacking on. Seongwoo flushed and groaned as he recalled what had just happened.

 "What in the hell was I thinking? How could I push him away three times and then give in all of a sudden? I was doing so well and then I seemed like an impulsive, sex starved, perverted hypocrite. Stupid Seongwoo, stop thinking with your penis! Who cares if you know the sex would be amazing? You cannot get involved with your boss, it's too risky that it will turn into a giant mess."

He buried his red face in his knees and hit his head, partially as punishment and partially to drive the hot memories from his mind. He could recall the feel of his lips and hands in too realistic detail. He was torturing himself over and over by reliving it. He really needed to get to work.

 He got up and took a few deep breaths, his shaky legs slowly regaining strength. He wobbled back to the desk and drank a bottle of water in one gulp, splashing some on his hot, sweaty, flaming face. Feeling a bit better as he forced the hot boss and his terrible lapse in judgement from his mind, he sat at his desk and turned on the computer, opening the list of tasks. He chose to write up the next day’s schedule.

However, nothing, as ever, went as he planned. He kept losing focus every time he had to write Mr. Kang which was in every single column at least once. His mind would drift each time to something different--his eyes, his sad smile, his pout, his embarrassed expression, his hands on his skin, his lips sliding and nibbling at his own, his sweet tongue exploring inside his mouth.

 "Uh, I absolutely should not have done that. Really seriously daebak hul stupid idea, Ong. How can I possibly face him? I can't even think straight when it comes to seeing his name, dammit..."

The sexual tension between them the last few days was getting stronger and harder to ignore. Now that they had a taste of what love making would be like between them, it was impossible to resist. He wanted more of that. He wanted to go in there, rip off his own clothes, and bend over the desk, asking the man to take him right there. He had never felt so attracted to someone in his life.

He decided he needed to call someone and get this situation and mistake off his chest. He needed a second opinion. He decided Guanlin and Daehwi were off limits. Daehwi would be upset and jealous to hear that his idol fancied his friend. Guanlin would surely encourage him to go shag this instant without a second thought, even though a client or Sana could come in any second. Something was really wrong with Guanlin, he seriously needed a man with a stronger sex drive to calm him down.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo called up Jinyoung who had seemed neutral and was not a fan of Boss Kang. He had a very rational mindset and usually gave good advice too.

"There's no work up there so you're calling out of boredom to brag, huh?" Jinyoung answered his phone sarcastically.

"I actually have work which I cannot do because I ran into a problem I need some advice on."

"Mr. Independent genius Ong has a problem he cannot solve? Oh no, It's the end of the world," Jinyoung responded with dramatic panic.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and then glared at the phone. "Can it. You know I'm not good with people. It's a human relationship problem..."

"Have you ever considered changing your field? Think about what you just said, hyung. You want to be an HR manager yet you cannot deal with people?" He teased and laughed.

"That's different and you know it you little prick," Seongwoo murmured with clear affection. "This is more personal."

 "Okay I see. Something happened with a guy again, huh?"

"Yeah, a guy you all know..." he flushed, playing with a pen in a nervous habit, and biting his lip.

 "You mean.... k a n g?" Jinyoung asked in a whisper, spelling the name out with each character.

Seongwoo ran over to make sure the door was shut and whispered, "Yes, something big. I rejected him and then I went back on it. I asked him to order me to kiss him. Then, we ended up having a steamy make out session in the middle of his office. Then, I rejected him again and told him to forget about it and ran away "

Jinyoung laughed with shock. "What? That's quite messy even for you. You're sucky at relationships and send mixed signals breaking guys hearts left and right when they honesty like you. I know you're afraid of commitment because you have emotional scars and abandonment issues on top of your space stuff. But that's a new low. He must be really confused and irritated. Do you like him or not?"

 "I don't know. Sometimes I like him, sometimes I hate him, depending on the moment and situation. I am just insanely attracted to him and he's always flirting and recently he came on to me super strong. Now, he honestly confessed that he wants to fool around with me and see where it goes. His engagement is forced and he called it off. So, he's not as off limits as I thought. But there's still the issue he's my boss..."

Jinyoung replied coolly, "So what? Most CEOs have relations with their assistants and secretaries."

Seongwoo retorted with a scoff, "Just because it's common, doesn't make it right. Lots of CEOs cheat on their wives as well with them. That's certainly not right."

"But I wouldn't say it's wrong either. Hyung, you cannot fight hard core attraction. You cannot stop who you like either. Seeing that you gave in after firmly rejecting him and you are even doubting your decision now, you obviously like him."

"I hate him right now actually," he argued.

Jinyoung hummed, seeming like he was smiling and on the verge of teasing him about his denial issues but thought better of it. "Let’s do a psychology test to see what side you're leaning more towards. I have been studying this in my free time. I'm like a counselor. Think of his face and tell me what comes to your mind."

Seongwoo sighed. He closed his eyes and thought for several seconds until a clear image suddenly popped up in his mind. It was quite strange too.

"A puppy..."

"Be more specific."

“It’s a big, white, super fluffy Samoyed."

"What is it doing?"

"Smiling and playing with two cats, a tabby and calico, wagging its tail, looking at me like it wants me to play, like it adores me. It's so cute and sweet. I want to cuddle it. But I'm scared of it getting fur and dirt on my suit. I am also slightly scared of its size and that it could bite me even though it looks friendly."

 "Hmm. Tell me again. I will write this down."

Seongwoo repeated what he recalled of his rambling. Jinyoung hummed in contemplation as he jotted down notes and looked over them carefully.

"Ready for your analysis?"

 Seongwoo was feeling anxious but then he didn't really expect much deep interpretation out of the random image. Daniel looked like a puppy because of his eyes and he had cats. That was all, certainly.

“This is just my interpretation. I’m not a professional, just insightful and intuitive. Take this with a grain of salt.”

“Scaring me here, Jin. Just tell me your nonsense theory already. What do you think my imagination meant?” he asked, half curious and half apprehensive.

“You like dogs, right? I think that first of all means that you like him. You don’t like cats so much and dogs and cats often have a hate-hate relationship. I think that represents you also dislike him. However, since the thing you like and dislike are in harmony, there’s a very thin line between whether you like or hate him. Right now, you like him more, if you look at the size of the animals. You are leaning more to liking him today but it could be different later on, depending on what happens between you."

“Seeing that he looks at you with adoration, you clearly know that he likes you back. He’s not messing with you. The fact that he wants you to come to him and yet you’re scared to approach him means that you have some reason to fear getting close to him. Seeing as he is dirty, you are worried that he will make a mess of your life and stain your name if you get caught in a scandal. I think that it’s more connected to your emotions. You don’t like getting close to anyone minus your friends. You block anyone from getting into a semi-serious relationship with you, but it seems like you are curious about him.”

“For once, you are thinking that the risk of getting hurt may be worth it. That’s why you keep wanting to approach the dog, though he scares you. You are curious about what a relationship would be like with Boss Kang. You want to try fooling around with him and taking the risk. That scares you even more because it's not like you, so you make a duplicate of the cat in order to dislike him further, thus pushing yourself away from him by sheer force of will. You are purposely making up issues and reasons to stay away from him. Even when you do that though, the fact is that the side that likes him and is curious about him wins over.”

Seongwoo concentrated hard on his words and stayed silent for awhile. Then, he ran his hand through his hair.

“Shit. That actually makes sense. A lot of sense. I really can’t help myself, can I? I’ve been trying to stop myself from liking him but it is clearly not working. I keep looking for logical reasons to stay away from him and then I end up looking for ways around my own logic so I can get closer again. I’m so ridiculously wishy washy. My feelings are so confusing. What should I do?” he sighed in despair.

“I don’t know. The inside of your head is clearly way too complicated for someone like me who’s young and only been in one relationship which wasn’t very serious at all to fully figure out,” Jinyoung admitted. “You should see the paper I have here. It’s a total mess. Inside your mind is much worse, I’m sure. Maybe you need to see a counselor?”

“How can I tell any of this to a stranger? I can barely admit it to one of my closest friends!” Seongwoo firmly denied, fiercely shaking his head in horror.

“You have two options then, hyung. You can sit and do some soul searching about why you are so scared to be intimate with someone and chase away every guy who honestly likes you and expresses interest in being involved with you...”

Seongwoo scrunched his face and waved his hand. “No time for that. I’m busy with work.”

“Then you have one other option. The next time he tries to kiss you, just go with it. Have an office fling. Just let the wind blow wherever fate takes you. If it’s meant to be, it will happen. If it doesn’t go anywhere, then that’s it.”

“I can’t do that option either. If things don’t go well, I could get outcasted at work if we get caught fooling around. He could get angry and fire me if we get in a fight or I refuse to be in a relationship with him. He’s also still engaged to the wicked witch of the west, who thinks we’re dating because he used me as a shield. Who knows what she will do to me when she learns I’m the reason Daniel is calling the wedding off? There are too many negative variables here. I really don’t think there’s anything good that could come out of fooling around with him.”

“Sure there is, hyung. You could fall deeply in love and have an incredible, meaning relationship that could go somewhere. You could be over all your other issues and have a rich, successful, caring partner you’re incredibly attracted to. Not to mention lots of wild, forbidden sex on the road to love, as Guanlin mentioned.”

Seongwoo chided him with irritation, “I thought you would be the angel on my shoulder. You’re just another devil. Is there anyone that will tell me that I shouldn’t like him and that kissing him again is a very terrible idea? Because that's what I need...”

“Sorry, hyung. I promised to be logical and honest. And I’ve got to say the most beneficial chance to take is to just go with what you’re feeling and be impulsive. Shut off your robotic switch for once and be a passionate human that follows their desires and doesn’t always think only about negative consequences. I think it is less likely that you will get caught or fired from admitting you like him back.”

“Thanks for your terrible advice, Jin. I’m not going to take it. I can’t give into impulse and break from logic. I have never been able to. That’s just not me.”

“It could be you, hyung. You clearly have a few impulsive bones in your body and not so logical thoughts. Take a walk on the wild side. Let another side of yourself out and see if you can change. You never know. Humans don’t usually have the same exact personality forever. We’re always developing, growing, adapting. You are human, not an android, hyung, if you weren’t aware of this. We took a hair sample and had you tested once, I assure you,” Jinyoung joked.

“Oh, ha ha. I’ve really had enough of these robot jokes. Stop dawdling and get back to work.”

Seongwoo hung up the phone, not saying any other words of goodbye. That certainly wasn’t any sort of help. He grumbled as he forced himself to get back to work, sighing wistfully and feeling hotter every time he had to write Mr. Kang in the document.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Seongwoo, I need to see you in my office. Right now.”

The intercom buzzed back a few seconds later. “Yes, Sir. Just a moment.”

Daniel rested his chin on his folded hands, leaning against the desk, looking at the door expectantly. He was rather hoping for any evidence of their previous kissing session to be on him, despite an hour had passed since then. He was a bit disappointed to see that Seongwoo looked incredibly neat, as if nothing between them had ever happened. He had on his impenetrable, unreadable poker face as well.

“Hello, Seongwoo~” Daniel greeted with a warm, affectionate grin.

Seongwoo closed the door and bowed deeply. “Good evening, Sir. How may I be of assistance?”

“Nothing for now. I just had a question. When are you going home?”

Seongwoo’s eyebrow twitched. Daniel was sure he was inwardly cursing him for not just asking him a question through the intercom. He had missed the other and wanted to see his prettily handsome face however.

“I still have some work to do, Sir. I suppose in another hour.”

“I will be staying late it seems. Do you have plans tonight? Not that stupid blind date?”

“I do not. My date is tomorrow. Why, Sir?”

Daniel shrugged, leaning back in the chair with his hands at the back of his head. “I could use some company, that’s all. I am always here by myself working overtime. I get scared of the ghosts.”

Seongwoo covered his mouth as he snickered. Then, he put his serious poker face back on. “I think you’re plenty safe, Sir. You are excellent at boxing. I heard you even broke a metal chair.”

“My fists won’t work on ghosts though, you see. They’re transparent,” he noted, making no comment about Jihoon’s exaggeration.

“If there is really a ghost, Sir, I’m not sure how I will be of any help. I’m neither intimidating nor physically strong, as you may remember from that arm wrestling match you forced me to do.”

Daniel chuckled as he recalled that moment. He forced Seongwoo to do a lot of silly and stupid things this week when he got bored of work, which was pretty much every few minutes. Jisung said he had the attention span of a fly and the mentality of a five-year-old.

“Ghosts are scared of fairies, haven’t you heard? They can chase them away with their magic.”

Seongwoo’s dark, groomed eyebrow raised up. “Are you saying I’m a fairy, Sir? Is that some sort of gay slur?”

Daniel chuckled, tracing the lines of his sexy eyebrows with his eyes and imagining licking them. “No, that’s not how I meant it. I meant that you’re pretty enough to be mistaken as a fairy.”

“Thanks then for the rather back-handed compliment, Sir,” Seongwoo replied with slightly disguised sarcasm.

Seongwoo then bowed, as stiff and as primly positioned as ever. He was fighting a smile from spreading up his face though. Daniel was quite amusing when he rambled and he found the awkward way he was with honest compliments outside of his pick-up lines quite cute.

Ah, I really shouldn't stay with him...Just think up a logical excuse and refuse...You can do it, Ong.

“I suppose I can help you play Ghost Busters tonight. Just for a few minutes.”

What? Why did that come out of my mouth? Ah...Something is really wrong with my head these days...

“See you when Sana’s clocked off then?”

“See you then, Sir.”

Daniel waved and Seongwoo waved before quickly bowing and then leaving the room. Daniel bit his lip as he watched the other’s swaying, pert bottom and desire pooled through his veins. I have to wait a whole hour still? How do I survive the wait and the boredom? He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

It was around eight when Sana left the office. Seongwoo said goodbye to her, promising he would be following soon and telling her to have a great weekend. He shut off the lights in his own office, turned off the computer where he had been online shopping out of boredom since he ran out of work to do but needed further to distraction, and shut the door.

“Just spend a few minutes chatting and then go. Chat and then go. If he orders you to do something weird, you run away. Absolutely no kissing, Ong. No kisses, ever again. That was just a one-time thing. Hands off sexy Kang and his incredible lips…” he chanted to himself, inhaling and exhaling deeply before he went in.

Daniel chuckled from the other side of the door. He had been waiting there with his ear pressed as soon as he had heard Sana and Seongwoo talking. He had hoped to scare the boy, but he got the added benefit of overhearing something adorable.

“You want to kiss me again and you think I’m sexy, I knew it~ You can’t fool me anymore, nerdbot,” he snickered to himself.

As soon as the knock came, he slid the door open. It let out an eerie creak.

“Sir?” Seongwoo asked anxiously as he stepped in, not seeing the boss anywhere and the door seeming to be opening by itself really freaked him out.

Daniel slammed the door and shut the lights off, grabbing him from behind. Seongwoo screamed, thinking he was being attacked. Then, he heard a familiar throaty, deep chuckle near his ear.

“Yah, Kang Daniel! You are such an ass!” Seongwoo started wildly smacking him. Daniel moved away so he couldn’t touch him nor see him in the dark.

“Oh, you just used my name. Told you there was a time when you would~” he teased, laughing some more in an evil fashion.

Seongwoo swung his fists towards the sound of his voice, totally pissed. He had been terrified to the point he almost started crying.

“I was really scared! You shouldn’t do that to someone. I could have hurt you. I really thought you were an attacker.”

Daniel turned on the lights. Seongwoo grew even angrier when he saw the way he was grinning wickedly, obviously feeling smug and amused at his reaction.

“I don’t think those little smacks could have hurt me much. It felt like being brushed by wind or bumped into by flies.”

“I’m going to learn judo, just you wait, Sir. Next time that happens, you’re going to be staring up at the ceiling with a hurt back!” Seongwoo insisted, crossing his arms and frowning.

“You’re really upset at me this time, huh? Sorry, I went too far. Forgive me, Seongwoo~” Daniel pleaded, coming over and rubbing his arm.

Seongwoo sighed and rubbed his temples like he had a migraine. Daniel is such a huge pain in so many ways. This has really been the longest week of my entire life. Stop thinking that his hand feels nice!

“I should have expected this from you. That’s certainly why you wanted me to swing by. You planned to scare the wits out of me for your own amusement. I’m just a big toy to you.”

Daniel pouted. “You make me feel bad if you put it like that. You’re my personal toy, sure, but you’re still a person. And I did want some company. I’m a bit lonely without Jisung. We always chat and bicker between work tasks and after hours. But you just stay in your office all the time. I always have to buzz you in. You never just come visit me to chat.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and commented dryly, “You own a company, Sir. I hardly think you have time to chat with an intern. I expect to be very low on your priority list. I don’t see how it would benefit you at all.”

Daniel stepped closer and brushed his cheek, watching as the skin around those pretty freckles heated beneath his fingertips. He stared deeply into those beautiful, long lashed eyes. They seemed a lighter brown than usual today, like that hot center was calling out to him. That fiery, molten lust from earlier was still there, wasn’t it? Underneath a thinning layer of ice.

“I want to chat with Ong Seongwoo. Not my temporary assistant. Not my fake boyfriend. Not my company’s intern. I just want you to be there next to me, being you. Smiling sweetly, blushing shyly, pretending I don't affect you while putting on that icy poker face, arguing and jibing back at me, listening to my terrible jokes…”

“Sir…” Seongwoo looked like he was debating whether to stay or run away as quick as he could without explanation.

“Sit down,” he ordered gently.

Daniel sat in his chair and Seongwoo perched on his desk. Daniel shook his head and patted his lap.

“Not there, here.”

“Sir...” Seongwoo muttered, biting his lip and flushing again.

“Come here. It’s more comfortable. I won’t bite. Just sit on my lap and keep me company. Pretend I’m Santa Clause or your dad or something.”

Seongwoo chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. Daniel silently waited for a full minute, he counted, as Seongwoo stared at his twiddling thumbs, deep in thought and hesitating to move. He clearly wanted to but was fighting with himself.

“Shall I remind you, you are still on office hours technically since I have yet to give you permission to go home?” Daniel challenged.

Seongwoo flushed deeper. Clearly, Daniel was abusing his power. He had every right to call him out on it. He had every right to sue Daniel for sexual harassment as well. However, if he did that, he would lose any chance of that steamy kiss ever happening again. As much as he told himself he didn’t want it to happen again, he honestly couldn’t bring himself to cut off the possibility. Because he very much wanted it to be an option always on the table between them. If Daniel ordered him, then well, even if he hated him, orders were orders…

“That’s right. If I’m on office time, I should obey your demands. Yes, Sir. I’m sorry if it hurts. I’m not as light as I may look…” he murmured shyly, standing up and going over.

Seongwoo turned sideways and perched his bottom on Daniel’s knees. Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Seongwoo flushed and grinned shyly as Daniel beamed at him, never taking his eyes off his face since they’d turned the lights on. It was discerning, the sweet way he looked at him since their whole boyfriend play had started. Almost like he honestly likes me, but earlier he said I am his toy....

“Hug me, Seongwoo.”

“Y-yes, Sir…”

Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulders and leaned into his chest, but he tried to do it just subtly so they were touching in the most minimal way because he was worried the other would sense his rapid heart beat. In response, Daniel embraced him warmly and held him even closer. Seongwoo flushed deeper and bit his lip, his heart picking up speed and his body tingling at the contact in all the areas the were touching. Seongwoo reached up and played with some strands of hair that had gotten messed up from Daniel running his fingers through it which was his typical habit when he was doing work at the computer.

“You have pretty hair, Sir. Blond suits you…” he murmured absently.

“Really? I guess I will keep it forever since it’s now Ong Seongwoo approved,” Daniel chuckled, leaning in to sniff Seongwoo’s neck.

Seongwoo shivered and bit his lip as the tip of the other's nose brushed the sensitive skin just under his jaw.

“What cologne do you use? Hmm, it’s really yummy smelling…” he hummed, taking another deep whiff.

Seongwoo coughed with embarrassment, now picking at a stray thread on the shoulder of his work shirt. “It’s just Calvin Klein and body soap. Generic stuff.”

“Well, then, maybe it’s just the smell of Ongologne I like then,” he joked, mixing Ong with the English word for cologne.

Seongwoo snorted. “So corny…”

“I have corns on my knees? Not the last time I checked. Maybe I better go to the skin doctor tomorrow,” he fake gasped.

Seongwoo laughed brightly and smacked his shoulder. “You’re awful, Sir, really…” he murmured with affection. He was secretly thankful that Daniel was trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m not awful at kissing though, right?”

“Hmm, no you’re certainly not…” Seongwoo admitted, chewing on his lip as hot memories filled his mind.

He is extremely good at kissing, in fact. Which has made it impossible for me to focus on work all day. But I shouldn't have said that outloud. Stupid, stupid. I have literally no filter right now apparently.

“Kiss me again, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo sat back so he could get a good look at Daniel. He wore a serious expression but his eyes were twinkling with barely concealed desire, his heart racing, and his cheeks painted scarlet.

“Sir, I really am not sure we should continue doing…”

“It’s an order,” Daniel teased, playfully smacking his thigh. “I can see you want to. Stop fighting me so much, Ong. Dammit. There’s no one here but you and me. And we’ve already broken the proper barrier between employee and employer twice, both times of which you clearly kissed me back. No more excuses. If you’re going to run away from me, you shouldn’t hesitate so much and let me do all I want. You’re just teasing if you let me take it this far but then take away the good stuff at the last minute. All you have to do is say no to what I ask if you really feel like we shouldn’t…”

Seongwoo moaned as the man stroked his thigh and pressed close to whisper against his cheek, then his chin, then just above his lips, brushing ghosts of kisses against his skin. He was trying to resist with all his might but with each brush he felt weaker. The hand stroking him seemed to be wiping away the last of his reserve of ice walls.

“Is it so hard to choose, Seongwoo? Resist or give in, either one you should not proceed half-heartedly with afterwards…”

I choose…to give in, for now. I don’t think I really have much of a choice with him being so tempting and there being no chance for interruptions…Resistence is futile today.

“You annoy me so much, Sir,” Seongwoo held Daniel’s jaw in his hands and whispered a cool complaint against his lips, stopping just from kissing him.

Daniel smirked, his hands sliding up the back of his shirt and caressing his back.

“I enjoy annoying you actually. You get so passionate, see…”

“I hate it when you tease me.” Seongwoo closed his eyes and pecked him for a second, then backed away a bit.

“I think you actually love it, you just don’t want to admit it, you cute nerdbot,” Daniel flirted, pecking him back and forcing their lips to stay connected several seconds more.

Seongwoo pushed him back to the chair and pulled away to glare at him. “I don’t like it when you try to analyze me like that. I’m not lying about my feelings, Sir. I don’t like it when you tease me and I do find you annoying, and I mean that.”

Daniel stroked along his spine, making the man arch his back and inhale sharply, his hands digging into his hair. You don’t seem to hate my teasing or find me quite so annoying now. That’s why I think you’re lying to yourself, pretty Seongwoo.

“You’re not fully honest with your feelings, either. That’s all I’m pointing out. You don’t like that I am intuitive but seem like an idiot most of the time.”

“True. It’s not fair that someone who cannot do basic math can see through me and successfully run a multi-million-dollar company on his own from just out of college majoring in dance,” Seongwoo admitted grudgingly with a smirk.

“If it helps, I think you are much smarter than me. I find your intellect and logicality sexy. Oh, these too. I kept them.”

Daniel opened his drawer and gave him his glasses he had confiscated. Seongwoo laughed as he put them on, appearing grateful.

“I thought you trashed them, Sir.”

“Why would I? You look so cute in them. I kept them to remember you by. In case you quit on me. Now I know you’re not going anywhere anytime soon, so you can wear these again. You look too good without them, so only take them off when you’re alone with me.”

“Hmm, that’s kind of sweet~ Yes, Sir,” Seongwoo smiled, hugging him again and sidling close in a seductive manner.

Daniel smiled with excitement, stuffing his hand back inside the other’s shirt and another on his thigh to stroke him into a further pleaserful state.

“You like it when I’m sweet, I take it?” he murmured with smugness.

Seongwoo giggled and nodded his head. Apparently, he had had enough of flirting. They came together to kiss slow and firm, feeling out the shape of each other’s lips like they were trying to memorize it to draw it later on paper.

Seongwoo switched angles and pulled his head closer, taking nips at his bottom lip. Daniel inhaled with excitement as his body quickly caught fire. Seongwoo is a damn fine kisser. I could kiss him all day. Can't that be my work schedule? Kiss Seongwoo in my chair for one hour, kiss him one hour on the desk, then kiss another hour on the sofa...

Daniel’s phone started ringing and vibrating noisily on the desk. They ignored it. Daniel started nipping back at Seongwoo. They shared sweet curious pecks and nibbles back and forth, slightly stroking the skin and exploring leisurely from their hair to their face to their shoulders and back. Daniel was just thinking about getting some tongue work going when his computer screen flashed on.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They stopped kissing, noticing the flash of the screen was a video call. Jisung was on the screen, waiting for Daniel to take the call. Thankfully, Jisung couldn’t see anything until it was accepted or he would have just gotten a front row seat at an R-rated film.

“Shit,” they both exclaimed.

Seongwoo jumped up from the chair and started straightening Daniel up and then himself. Daniel cleared his throat and accepted the call.

“Jisung, hi! Is it morning there?” he asked.

“Hello, the weather seems nice,” Seongwoo commented, waving from behind Daniel's chair.

“Hello…Oh, Seongwoo? Why are you still there? Isn’t it way past office hours now?” He then looked at Daniel, narrowing his eyes. “Daniel, I warned you how many times…”

Daniel instantly waved his hands, putting on an innocent expression. “I didn’t ask him to stay. He volunteered. We’ve just been filing! Swear~!”

“Seongwoo, let me ask you then. Be honest with me or I will fly right back, right now.”

Seongwoo gulped at his intimidating tone but maintained his excellent, serious poker face. Good thing he was a good actor, this job was proving multiple times. Having his glasses back helped him maintain his expression.

“That’s exactly what happened. Mr. Kang seemed tired these days so I offered to help him with the leftover work so he could go home and rest.”

“Oh, that’s very thoughtful of you, Seongwoo. I knew I chose well,” Jisung smiled, seeming to believe him one hundred percent.

“It’s nothing,” Seongwoo replied in a humble manner and bowed his head politely.

Daniel beamed up at Seongwoo which Jisung noticed and narrowed his eyes at again.

“Dan…” he said in warning.

Daniel turned back to the screen with a sheepish, guilty look, playing with his earring. “I’m still being good and he hasn’t resigned, as you see. How’s the trip going?”

“Just look around me. This is paradise!” Jisung flashed the phone around, giving them a sight of green-ish blue water, white yellow sand, and people in bathing suits sun tanning, playing volleyball, surfing or swimming.

They both awed at how incredibly beautiful it looked. Jisung turned the camera back and his hat flew off. They had a glimpse of some tan legs in pink shorts with palm trees and brown sandals. The man caught his hat and put it back on his head. They tried to see his face but Jisung was careful not to show them. He smiled sweetly up at the man and told him thanks in Korean.

“Did you meet someone?” Daniel teased with a huge, wolf-like grin.

 

Jisung merely giggled, his grin turning bashful and super wide. He clearly had. A Korean one.

“He’s an old friend…”

 

Daniel narrowed his eyes. “You called me just to brag that you're getting laid, didn't you?”

“Sort of,” Jisung stuck out his tongue at Daniel.

Daniel made a face and pretended to punch the screen. “You jerk.”

Jisung playfully shook a finger, complaining in a whiney tone, “You were way more jerkish the last couple years, believe me. I deserve to harass you a bit for a change.”

“Point taken,” Daniel chuckled. “I’m happy for you. Bring him back with you. He sounds Korean.”

“Uh, well...that’s a bit complicated but who knows,” he replied with a shy, sweet smile, looking off the screen at the mystery man.

They could see an arm wrap around his shoulder and get a glimpse of dyed blond hair and a smooth, round cheek. They both leaned over as if to see around the computer, dying to know who that was.

“Perfect timing. I had something I wanted to tell Seongwoo. It’s a story about a boy who used to work as an intern…”

Seongwoo seemed interested. He leaned on Daniel's chair to hear better. Daniel subtly turned his head and smiled as he was able to get a wiff of that lovely scent.

“There was a young man in his early twenties working at a skin care product company. He was an intern but his duties were more along the lines of a secretary. That was because the boss there took a liking to him. This boss often asked him to do little tasks for him, stay after work hours to help, and even sometimes asked him to accompany him to parties and help with chores on the weekend.”

“The intern eventually fell for the boss. However, the boss didn’t feel the same. The boss was too busy with his schedules and actually the boss was only staying there temporarily. He didn’t want anything serious but he never was clear with the intern about that despite they had a physical relationship.”

“One day, the boss was just gone without a word, leaving the intern heart-broken. Word got out that the intern and the boss had an affair and people shunned the intern, saying he was trying to sex his way up the ladder. Eventually, he had to leave the job and scrap the company from his resume, although it was a really renowned company that could have gotten him amazing job opportunities later. The intern always sort of hated the boss for not being straight up and for not trying to contact him afterwards. He very much regretted what he did for a long time.”

Seongwoo and Daniel listened intently to his story. Seongwoo glanced at Daniel for any clue as to why Jisung was telling him this. Daniel made a sign that he had no clue what this was all about either. It sounded like he was talking about a story from a novel or something that had happened to a close friend.

Seongwoo, by the end of the story, rather took it as a warning. Jisung was telling him that he shouldn’t be involved with someone in the office, probably Daniel, unless he knew that what he was getting into was temporary and that someday that person may disappear without a word. However, Seongwoo had Daniel contact information and there was Jisung as well. If Daniel disappeared to Busan without telling him, he would call him and rip him a new asshole.

Besides, Jisung didn’t need to worry about him getting heart-broken or others finding out because they were going to keep it a secret and they both knew what they were getting into. This whole thing was just casual fun. Just a few kisses and cuddles to cure their loneliness and explore this attraction.

Seongwoo nodded and told him seriously, “I understand.”

“You do?” Daniel looked at him quizzically with a golden brow raised, sounding impressed.

Seongwoo gave him a sweet smile and nodded, hinting with his eyes that he would explain later if he really wanted to know.

They heard some murmurs and noticed that the hand of the man that was with Jisung was brushing at the corner of his mouth which had started tipping down. Jisung smiled almost sadly, blushing a bit. He murmured with a finger at his lips for the man to be quiet.

“As long as you understand, Seongwoo. I knew you would. You’re such an intelligent kid. Work hard you two. Don’t stay up too late. It’s bad for your skin. Look at how wonderful my skin is now~” he bragged, stroking his cheeks with his hands.

They both rolled their eyes, feeling envious and slightly irritated at his constant bragging about being in vacation in the tropics while they were working their butts off every day in the freezing cold.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After switching the computer off, Daniel swiveled the chair around and pulled Seongwoo back into his lap, not even ordering or asking this time. Seongwoo eagerly slid into his arms, returning to the earlier position, hugging him around the shoulders. Daniel hummed, nuzzling and kissing a spot on his neck innocently, squeezing around his waist and hips.

“What was that all about? That random office romance.”

“You really are incredibly dense, Sir,“ Seongwoo chuckled. He could feel those plush lips pouting and hear his puppy-like whine of complaint at the offense. “It was meant as a warning for me. That if I want to get involved with you, I should keep my head on straight and not get all these romantic ideas. That I should know the mess I’m getting into and not let my heart get stolen because there is a good chance someone can break it.”

“How do you know he was talking about me? He could have been talking about anyone in the office…”

“That’s true. He could have. Maybe he was talking about Guanlin. Maybe he saw him hanging on to me…”

“And who is this jerk Guanlin exactly? I need to have him fired immediately for inappropriately touching my assistant during work hours,” Daniel grumped.

Seongwoo playfully smacked his shoulder and then ran his fingers through the soft, blonde hair, looking out the window which was completely dark now besides some lights from cars in the parking lot several stories below. He stared at those lights in contemplation.

“Is Guanlin one of the guys I saw you with yesterday? Your friends? Are you friends-with-benefits with him or something?” Daniel started tickling his sides, trying to get the information out of him.

“That’s more personal information I’m not at liberty to disclose, Sir. I don’t see what good it will do you any to know who Guanlin is or the status of our relationship,” Seongwoo insisted coolly, squirming from the wiggling fingers.

“It will do my sanity some good though. I need a list of all guys interested in you for a background check immediately. I will tell you which ones are decent to pursue.”

“Somehow I think you will find some fault with all of them one way or another, Sir,” he chuckled.

Daniel shrugged. “If they’re not good enough for my amazing assistant, there’s no helping it. You deserve the best.”

The best being you, is that what you’re implying, Seongwoo thought with a bashful, pleased grin. If only that option were actually on the table, but as long as you are my employer, these few, secret, stolen casually intimate moments and flirty words in total privacy are all we get.

Rather than saying anything, he leaned in and kissed the blonde’s forehead, which succeeded in getting him to finally be quiet and stop moving his fingers. Not much longer, they were back to making out and feeling each other up outside their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more uber sweet, slightly steamy, very funny Ongniel for you. Ong gave in again, two times in one day! hehe. Daniel is just too irresistible for the ice prince's walls to stay up today. But as ever, he's still in the middle of denying his feelings. Maybe you thought their first time was going to happen, but I don't want their first time in the office, that will be just around the corner in Dan's apartment, just wait~ I added some comical interaction with very intuitive, sort of psychic Jinyoung. He is actually spot on with his analysis and I hope you learn about what's going on with Ong while he is continuously in denial and sort of hiding his feelings. Jinyoung mentioned that he pushes everyone that likes him a way. He does and it's going to come up quite often and later on bits and pieces of why. I won't explain his issues with commitment, abandonment, and opening up quite yet. I also added something very important here with Jisung. What was that story about anyway? What was he trying to warn about? Who was it really about? Who is the mystery man he's sleeping with on the island? It's going to be a bit important. Yes, it is a Wanna One member but who~ Not Woojin, because as I hinted above that is Dan's PI.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me your thoughts! And please recommend the story~ There's lots more steamy moments coming up in this chapter. Sorry for the slow burn~


	10. Boss the Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel crashes Seongwoo's blind date(who actually kind of wants it to be crushed because he can't get Daniel off his mind). There is a bunch of arguing, kissing, and somehow they end up back at Daniel's place. Daniel gives Seongwoo an ultimatum after they share some yummy noodles--come join him on the couch to watch a movie or leave right after, that will be admitting he likes Daniel resulting in their relationship changing or further running away from his feelings resulting in Daniel giving up on him. Seongwoo has some serious thinking to do in a short time. What will his decision be?

Am I trying too hard? Maybe I got too dressed up. I hope this guy doesn’t think that I’m really desperate and into him. He’s cute but he’s rather dull. I was just trying to make Daniel jealous. Somehow, I knew he would follow me here.

That morning, the boss had messaged him, because apparently, he had nothing better to do on the weekends than to obsess over his assistant’s whereabouts and social calendar. He had asked Seongwoo when and where he was going to meet the guy and insisted it was necessary because if the guy tried to murder or kidnap him, he would need to send an investigator, the police, or an ambulance there.

Seongwoo thought he was really paranoid and just being irrationally jealous. Then, Daniel had sent him several articles of cases where blind dates went terribly wrong and they were all within the last month. There was just something about the winter season that attracted crazy people to desperate singles, Daniel had messaged.

Seongwoo snapped at Daniel for calling him desperately single, however. He told him that he was a happy, comfortable single and he was not in the least bit desperate.

I should have stuck to my word. I certainly am dressed like I’m desperate. If this guy was a rapist then he’d be imagining all sorts of terrible deeds right now.

The first half of their date went rather well. They discussed their work and hobbies, cracking slight jokes here and there as they drank some wine and snacked on slices of baguette bread. The cute, tall doctor seemed rather interested in him. His name was Lee Jongsuk.

 He spread butter on the bread for him, refilled his wine glass when it was getting low, kept smiling warmly at him, listened intently, and casually touched his arm or hand with intimate brushes. It was a clear sign that the guy was already into him.

Seongwoo may have felt the same. Except for one factor. The entire time he was talking to Jongsuk, smiling, flirting, laughing at his jokes, touching him back, he was thinking of a totally different person and wishing they switched places. Halfway through the date the tall, muscular, dorky, irritating, much flirtier and more obnoxious blonde he was thinking of appeared in the restaurant.

 Daniel Kang tried to be conspicuous, Seongwoo would give him that. He was wearing casual black training pants, a simple shirt, leather jacket and even glasses. However, Seongwoo had sensed him come in right away, probably because he kept looking at the door, wondering if he should run out of it and kind of hoping Daniel would come in and take him away from here.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel sat a few tables down on their left. He wasn't even trying to keep himself discreet. He looked their way and realized that Seongwoo had caught on. He waved and smiled impishly. Through the rest of the dinner, Daniel sat there eating bread and drinking wine, staring at them.

Seongwoo ignored him as best he could, turning up the flirtation by smiling brighter, laughing louder, touching Jongsuk more, hoping to really irritate his boss. That's what he got for invading his personal life and being a stalker.

"Oh, Seongwoo. Hi. Long time no see."

Seongwoo jumped at the much too familiar voice suddenly behind him. Seongwoo turned to see Daniel was at their table so blatantly.

"Friend of yours?" Jongsuk asked with a raised brow and strained smile.

"I don't know him," Seongwoo shook his head and pretended to ignore him.

"He just said your name though?"

Daniel squeezed his shoulder casually. "Eh, buddy Ong, what's wrong with you? We were besties in college. Remember when..."

 Seongwoo flashed a glare at him to shut up. Then, he smiled at Jongsuk, tossing the blonde's hand off.

"I have to use the restroom. Excuse me a moment."

Daniel followed him but they went into the empty hallway instead of inside the bathroom since guys didn't talk to each other in the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spat when they were alone and far out of the man's earshot.

"Oh, watch the tone~ Even if it's not work hours, I'm still technically your boss," Daniel smirked in his husky, stern boss tone.

"Excuse me. What the hell are you doing, Sir?" he bit out with thick sarcasm.

Daniel shrugged, smirking wider, amused more than offended by his spunky attitude. Seongwoo seems even more on fire than usual. I like that, he's never looked sexier. "I felt like eating here. It totally slipped my mind that you were having a date here."

"Slipped your mind, Sir? Then why exactly are you incognito?" Seongwoo challenged.

"I have to wear suits on the weekends? I used to wear clothes like this and trainers all the time, for your information. Way more comfortable. These glasses are prescription."

He put them on Seongwoo's face but couldn't tell much of a difference. Seongwoo tossed them back in irritation. Daniel pocketed them.

"I told you not to involve yourself in my private life. You are stalking me. It's very unprofessional. I could report you to the police," Seongwoo scolded with a serious, extremely irritated face.

Daniel continued to act innocent and misunderstood. Seriously, the nerve of this guy.

"You're overreacting. I simply wanted Italian and I was curious how your date is going. He seems nice, handsome. Bit of a dud, though, right? You should be with someone that makes you really laugh, not fake it. Since you're such a serious guy, you need someone that's off kilter."

"He is to funny! How do you know I was laughing fakely?" 

Daniel touched the corner of his eye and smiled sweetly, making Seongwoo blush. "When you really laugh, your eyes curl up at the corners and you smile much brighter."

Seongwoo scoffed and smacked his hand away.

"Don’t go around giving romance advice. You're hardly at liberty to. I know you never dated."

"Because I didn't want to. That doesn't mean I don't know how to do it well, in theory at least. Opposites attract the most, you know."

Seongwoo threw the fiercest glare he could manage. "Opposites also irritate."

"Am I irritating you?" Daniel held up his hands, smiling innocently and batting puppy eyes.

Seongwoo glared at him more with his hands on his hips. "Very much."

"Okay, I understand how that would be. You think I'm stalking you and trying to crash your date..."

"Aren't you?"

Daniel shook his head, gesturing he was here to eat. "At least it isn't boring when we talk. All he can talk to you about is medicine, broken limbs, baby births, surgery. He is probably up to his ears in work and even on call. You won't even be able to spend a whole night with him because he will have to go to the hospital. Not that you even would want to send more than one with him because a guy as neat and boring as that would be even duller in bed."

"Stop connecting everything to sex!" Seongwoo slapped him a few times on the arm. "That's not what’s most important between two people. Responsibility, kindness, warmth, mutual respect, mature and deep conversations..."

Daniel caught his hands and then pulled him closer. "That sounds boring, but I can give you kindness and warmth for sure. What two people need is honest chemistry and passion."

Seongwoo was firm, jerking away, "Let go."

Daniel was much stronger than him as usual. He couldn't go far before he pulled him back. "Nope."

"Sir..." He sighed and whined.

They struggled until Daniel had him in his arms, pinned to the wall in which case he had nowhere to go and his arms were locked.

Seongwoo snapped, shooting lasers. "I will file a lawsuit against you, Sir. Let go this instant."

"No, you won't. You don't want to leave me yet. Not until we finish what he started yesterday," Daniel murmured softly, brushing his nose against his cheek freckles and grinning with amusement.

"This isn't work hours or the office. I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just hugging the guy I like who I know likes me back."

 Seongwoo flushed and shoved against his chest with his all might.

"Even if that were true, which I never admitted to, that doesn't mean you can stalk and be possessive and handle me any way you want in public."

He huskily whispered, stroking his back, "It does. You gave into me already, several times now. You're mine, Seongwoo. You just haven't said it aloud."

"I am not yours. I am going to be that guy's. Just watch."

Daniel let him go, only to caress his flaming cheek and bring him in for a hot kiss. Seongwoo gasped and hummed, pushing him off but not being strong enough. After a few seconds, he succumbed again against his will as the kiss melted him. His knees went weak. Daniel nipped his lips, holding him in a gentle embrace. They whispered against each other's lips.

"You're already mine, Seongwoo. You don't even want to be his. He's nothing compared to me. You already know that. You're just pissed at me for being here, by coincidence I remind you, and trying to get revenge."

"So, what if I am? You deserve it, you arrogant, controlling, possessive, impulsive, meddling jerk."

"That you like."

"Shut up. I said that I don't."

"Ditch him and come with me. I'm bored. Let's go for a drive. I brought my car, no driver."

"You have your license?" Seongwoo asked with surprise, since he thought he had heard from Jisung that he wasn't able to drive so that's why they had a driver take him all over.

"No..."

They pecked some more, Seongwoo rather reluctantly giving in to his advances because he already missed going a day without his boss's sweet kisses honestly. He truly was a lot more fun than the other guy, even if they were arguing.

He scolded, "That's very senseless of you, Sir."

"I did it on purpose. I know you have a license. You posted it on your SNS when you passed the test. I figured I could get you to go with me because of your huge sense of responsibility. You are worried about me going to the police and how that will harm the image of the company," Daniel said with a smirk, already acting triumphant.

Seongwoo sighed. "You're incorrigible, Sir.."

"Speaking of car related stuff, I've got a good one I just thought of."

Seongwoo groaned, sure he was going to say some line. Daniel ignored the fact he clearly wasn't in the mood, as usual. 

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you."

Seongwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. Daniel laughed, pointing out how his mouth was lifting up at the corners like a kitten. "Alright, no more. I've got to go..."

Daniel grabbed him by the waist so he couldn't escape yet. "One more. I was blinded by your beauty... I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

Seongwoo giggled and flushed, feeling rather flattered and amused by that. 

"How can I possibly shut you up, Sir? Can you please tell me that? Because I need to go back to my date. He's probably thinking I am shitting out my large intestine by now."

"You know how already. Just plant one on me." He pushed out his lips and made a noisy smooching sound.

Daniel smiled when he saw Seongwoo narrow his eyes in a way that just screamed 'I am not amused.'

"No? Okay then, I will just continue. Was your dad a boxer? Because you're a kno--"

Seongwoo stood up on his toes and cut the punchline short with a kiss because he already knew that one and it wasn't really very good. Daniel seemed dumbstruck into silence finally, that being the second time he only ever initiated the kiss and the first time not being an act. 

Seongwoo instructed him, "Wait outside. I will apologize and explain the situation."

Daniel flashed an impish smile, his dimples flashing and his pretty eyes twinkling. "Just say the truth. You are a total snoozefest so I am going to go fool around with my rich, hot, super fun boss instead."

"Don't you ever stop? There's got to be an off button somewhere..." Seongwoo glared at him, covering his mouth, worried people would hear that.

"You ought to be more careful in public, Sir. People know you and you still have a fiancé technically. Affairs can really destroy your image."

 Daniel kissed the back of his hand, shaking his head as if saying he didn't care about those things.

"So unbelievably irresponsible. What to do with you, troublemaker?" Seongwoo tsked, shaking his own head and smiling crookedly despite himself.

Daniel murmured something naughty behind his hand. Seongwoo sort of wanted to hear it but decided it was not good for his system to. Otherwise their next make out session would be in a filthy, bathroom stall. He didn't do that kind of thing if he could avoid it.

He let Daniel go and turned to walk away, slightly giggling. When they had to part ways, Daniel smacked his bottom and then quickly went out of range of his fists, not looking at his glare.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Sorry, my friend had too much wine to drink so he can't drive. I need to take him home."

Jongsuk was tearing up a paper napkin, looking sulky and grumpy. In a crispy tone, he commented, "Sure that's not another date of yours rather than an old friend? I saw you kissing earlier..."

"Er, sorry about that. He's not a date but yeah we sort of have something going on but we shouldn't for various reasons. It's very complicated. Anyway, please pretend you didn't see that. I enjoyed talking with you. I do need to drive him though."

The man grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving after he bowed. "Can I see you again?"

"Um, you're nice and all. It's more me. I'm not in a position to really date anyone..."

"I see.." Jongsuk sighed and returned to tearing up the napkin with a sulky look.

 "Sorry, my mom should have told you. I have been solo for a long time now and I'm just not ready..."

That was only half an excuse. He could be ready to but Daniel was right, he was not interesting enough to be worth using his rare free time with. Dammit, why couldn't he be ridiculously attracted and amused by a nice, normal guy not from his company?

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

An expensive shiny car was parked at the entrance of the restaurant. Daniel had left it running and sat in the passenger seat.

Seongwoo ignored him as he got in, put on his seatbelt, and adjusted the seat and mirrors to suit his height. Several minutes later of silence as Daniel kept glancing over at him, chuckling and trying to hold his hand despite he continuously swatted it, the boss spoke.

"Their vongole pasta is really good. Do you like spicy things?"

 Spicy hot like you, Seongwoo guessed where that comment was going. He didn't respond, merely nodded. As usual, the boss wasn't discouraged and kept talking.

 "I love the fall, not the winter. What about you? Winter really sucks. It’s so long. Fall is short but it's perfect. The cool wind the smell of winter crisp on the air, the painted red and yellow leaves scattered about."

Is he reciting poetry? He thinks that will woo me? This irritating puppy...I'm not going to talk to him.

Daniel again reached for his hand. He smacked it away and pushed the boss’s arm to his side firm enough to get his point across but not hard enough to hurt.

Finally after several minutes of that, he snapped, "Why do you keep doing that, Sir? I wondered why but you are certainly clingy. I told you I have a thing about space."

 "You don't seem to mind so much when we're kissing," he pointed out with a wicked, teasing grin.

Seongwoo blushed and grew grimmer. "Forget about that."

"Which one? There's a ton now."

Seongwoo sighed, deciding not to comment on that. He wanted to say it wouldn’t happen again but it probably would, especially if he gave the man a reason to prove him wrong right then. He rubbed his aching temples while they were at a stop light.

Daniel's voice turned sweet. "I didn't mean to annoy you, really. I just thought your hand was cold. You can't type with frostbite. I was thinking of you in terms of the company. You can't be angry about that."

Seongwoo snapped, giving him a nasty look for a second, "So turn on the heater. You don't need to molest me."

"Molest? That's quite an exaggeration for some hand innocent hand holding." Daniel chuckled as he turned on the heater and pushed the button to switch the vent his way only.

"Were you always such a prude?" He joked.

Seongwoo felt insulted so he snapped at him again, "I am normal. I just don't like being groped."

Daniel had the biggest, wolf-like grin and Seongwoo nearly smacked himself for opening himself up to a joke. "You certainly didn't seem to mind yesterday when I.."

"Forget it or if you can't, at least drop it in my presence. Or it will certainly not happen again. You are really high on my list of unfavorable people."

"Oh, for once you didn't add sir. You are either getting gutsier now you know I like you or you are extremely pissed," Daniel replied with an impressed, amused 'woo'.

"Mostly the latter."  Seongwoo kept his tone deadpan and his face stern.

"I know how to cheer you up. Give me your hand just a moment."

Daniel continued to play with his free hand as they drove towards his home, telling him terrible jokes and pick up lines. Occasionally there would be silence and then Seongwoo would recall what happened earlier that made him really ticked and he would scold him. Then, Daniel would reply with something that was a total lie and tick Seongwoo off further. He would take his hand away as they bickered. Then, Daniel would pout and apologize and ask for his hand back, making Seongwoo feel like maybe he really was too much of a prude with his space issue. He honestly liked the feeling of Daniel's hand, when he was being sweet and funny anyway rather than obnoxious.

He sighed with slight exasperation. "Why did you do all of this, Sir? I am going to see you the day after tomorrow, all day all the rest of the week. Couldn't you wait two days to harass me?"

Daniel lifted his hand up to kiss the back of it. Seongwoo was too tired now to fight it or even give him a glare of warning. 

"I wanted to spend some time alone with the person I liked unrelated to business. Was that so wrong for me to think? Sorry if that was being too forward of me. It has been a long time since I pursued someone. If I go past boundaries, tell me."

"It was too much to ask where I was having a date and follow me there, Sir. Seriously. I am going to be livid if it happens again."

"You mean the past hour wasn't the level of livid?" He asked with mock horror. "You sure have quite a fiery temper, ice prince."

"Ice prince?"

"Oh, that's my other nickname for you after nerdbot." Daniel smiled as he warmed his hand with mini kisses and hot breaths all over.

"Ice prince and nerdbot? You are the epitome of a seven year old. You couldn't even tell your cats sex before naming them. They run fast so you name them after soccer players? Ridiculous..."

Seongwoo shook his head and laughed to himself, flushing slightly as he concentrated too much on the soft feeling of his lips. Daniel used the good mood and the hint of a smile to link their fingers together tight and steal a kiss on his cheek. He gazed at the pale, soft, long fingered, clean nailed hands as if they were shiny treasure.

"You're very cute sometimes, Sir."

Daniel flushed and growled. "I told you not to call me that. There's going to be consequences."

"I would say the same to you if I wasn't technically your underling."

"Come inside my place for a bit," Daniel suggested soft and sweet, pulling his hand as if asking him to follow him out the door.

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, hesitating to answer. The car had been parked in the garage under the apartment but neither moved nor separated their hands. Daniel waited patiently, letting him think it over. He didn't want to order him anymore, not with big things. From now on, he wanted Seongwoo to make decisions about the progress of their relationship on his own. He wanted to know Seongwoo liked him back and was getting comfortable being more physically or emotionally close.

He had finally melted most of that ice but getting Seongwoo to open up and stop running away from intimacy when it was offered rather than forced on him was a different story entirely. Daniel, as always, welcomed the challenge. It was thrilling and even if approaching him, continuously being pushed away and rejected was tiring, he had a feeling that the reward for sticking through it would be absolutely heavenly.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. Maybe another time," Seongwoo whispered.

Then, he winced, waiting for Daniel to get upset or sulky.

"Okay. Whenever you want to come to my place, the door is wide open. I was going to suggest a funny movie and playing with my cats and some late night ramen. I guess I will just call a friend."

Seongwoo felt weirded out by how cool he was being then. It oddly made him change his mind. He wouldn't mind a good laugh, the cats were fun, and spicy noodles sounded amazing.

"Oh, in that case, maybe I can pop in for ramen and a half an hour of the movie at least. But I shouldn't stay too long. I've got, er, lots of grocery shopping."

"Oh, you cook?" Daniel sounded excited.

 I can't cook at all really. Just burn.

"All the time," he lied.

"I am looking forward to your ramen then."

Oh, that he could do well at least.

"How do you like it?" Seongwoo asked.

They went up to the place while discussing the best way to make ramen. To his surprise, they had the same tastes with this at least.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

This time when Seongwoo went into Daniel's place, both the cats greeted them. His mood instantly brightened with their warm greeting. They meowed and rubbed against his legs, trying to scratch their chins and ears on his feet and knees as he bent down to scratch them.

"They are happy that mommy is back. Sorry girls, mommy is busy so he can't come too often. Tell him off for me. Daddy misses him when he's away."

Seongwoo blushed and swatted his leg to stop being cheesy and ridiculous. He did not approve of Daniel's mommy and daddy play as had told him before. He didn't say that the reason was because it made his heart flutter strangely which he knew how to interpret but didn't at all want to even go down that path.

They took off their shoes, hung up their jackets and scarves and walked into the living room. Something was different about the living room. Daniel watched curiously as Seongwoo scanned his nerdbot eyes around the room, frowning in this sort of sexy, broody way. 

There were new roses on the end table. There were candles that smelled like apple cinnamon. There was a painting of puppies playing in a field. There was a stuffed animal just like his Nubley that he liked to wear around his waist at home. There was a stack of his favorite magazines, some of which he bought clothes from and used to model for. There was even a book that he recalled liking a lot on the table, apparently half read.

"You planned out that I would come here, Sir?"

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "No, of course not. Because that would be something you hate. I always live like this. Pure coincidence."

Seongwoo was sure he was lying. He had his hands on his hips, debating whether to let it go or not. Daniel had clearly studied his Instagram very carefully. He basically had a bit of everything Seongwoo liked and it wasn't there before. He was about to comment on the boss's habit of online staking him. Then, his stomach growled right when he got started on the lecture. He bit his lip and flushed with embarrassment, holding his vibrating stomach as the sound echoed through the room.

"You got a tiger in that tiny tummy or are you just hungry?" Daniel teased, then beckoned him to the kitchen.

He had all the stuff out to make ramen like he had been expecting this as well. Seongwoo thought for a fleeting moment he would really appreciate a boyfriend like that who was good at planning out surprise events. Daniel as my boyfriend, me living here every weekend, watching movies while cuddling on the couch, cooking dinner together, kissing and fooling around at night, waking up with the cats in our bed, sharing sweet smiles and cheesy jokes...

Seongwoo shook his head, telling himself not to pursue that train of thought any further as he had traveled down it way longer than he should have. Kisses were not even going to happen, sex and a relationship was most certainly off the table. Because he wasn't emotionally available, because a relationship with his rich still engaged boss was like opening Pandora's box. Because yesterday was supposed to be a one-time thing, he had sworn to himself. Because he never wanted a relationship again, with anyone because it was too much work during and too painful when it ended, especially if you were abandoned.

He focused on making the ramen in the pot. The way the spicy red noodles boiled reminded him of the mix of intense emotions, conflicting thoughts, and intense, hot desire churning and bubbling inside of him. He added two eggs on top and poked at them with chopsticks until he was sure they were cooked all the way through.

"It's done."

"Hmm, looks good. Very edible. Five stars, truly."

 Seongwoo turned around to see Daniel wasn't looking at the food with hunger and appreciation, but rather at his bottom.

"Sir, really," he huffed in frustration, quickly turning around and pressing his bottom to the counter, pulling his white turtleneck down farther to cover it.

Daniel smiled guiltily, scratching at his hair and softly chuckled. "Oops, I got caught..."

"I think we need to have a serious talk about this, Sir," Seongwoo commented dryly, crossing his arms.

"Later, I'm too hungry now. If we wait much longer the noodles will be bloated and not taste good."

Seongwoo chewed his lip as he looked between the troublemaker that really need to be taught a lesson and the red tasty looking noodle dish.

"Yes, Sir..."

Daniel brought the pot to the table where Seongwoo sat waiting. He was staring at a swirl pattern in the wood table, lost in thought. He didn't realize Daniel was behind him until he felt his hands touch his neck. He jumped but realized luckily that Daniel was merely tying an apron around his neck.

"Don't want your pretty shirt to get dirty. Unless you want to just eat shirtless? I certainly wouldn't object. In fact, I will join you so you don't feel embarrassed," Seongwoo flushed at his wink and sexy smirk so close, much too close.

He subtly leaned his body so there was more distance and gestured him to sit at the other end of the table. Daniel sat down at the chair right next to him instead, deliberately disobeying him.

Seongwoo sighed in frustration and then tsked. "This is exactly what I mean, Sir. No sense of respect, no sense of propriety or personal boundaries, no listening ability. You have clearly never been in a proper relationship before. You are just immature and do whatever you want."

They started to eat the noodles from the pot. Daniel blew on his and fed Seongeoo occasionally.

"I disagree that relationships have to be like that to be mature. I don't like space between us, Seongwoo. Because I like you, I want to be close to you. I want to be intimate with you. When I'm intimate with you, I feel more emotionally close to you. So I am going to ignore your wishes for distance and stick by you. Even if that makes you angry."

Ugh, unbelievable. It's like talking to a child and they keep asking you 'Why?' just for the hell of it. He's trying to annoy me to the point I explode or I just give in to whatever he wants because I'm tired of fighting.

That's what ended up happening. He wanted to argue more, but he was quite hungry, tired, and still a bit cold. All he wanted was that hot ramen and red, spicy soup in his mouth. They ate some noodles in silence. Seongwoo noticed Daniel's hand slowly riding up his thigh. He slapped it away. Daniel caught his hand like earlier and linked their fingers together.

"Do you like it?"

"I cooked it. So, of course I like it," he responded back dryly.

Daniel blew on some noodles and fed them to him. He merely took them in his mouth. He tried not to flush but it proved impossible when Daniel put a napkin to his lips to wipe away traces of the soup.

"What do you like more? The ramen or me?"

"Of course, the ramen. Because I don't like you. I ha-"

Daniel took the pot of ramen far away from him. "If you hated me, you wouldn't still be putting up with me. Wrong answer, try again. Or no more ramen. Be honest for once."

Seongwoo gave up trying to shake off the other's hand, frowning when the food disappeared, even the noodles he had just picked up and been blowing on about to take a bite of. Daniel was holding them randsome just to hear that Seongwoo liked him.

Why am I even surprised anymore?

"So immature, Sir...Okay, I don't hate or like you. I am neutral and just well, rather attracted.. "

"Extremely attracted..."

"Don't push it, Sir. I will leave before you count to ten," he warned, jabbing his chopsticks in the air with irritation since Daniel had brought the pot back, deeming his confession of attraction to be good enough for now.

"I will catch you. I'm stronger. You're not going to run once I give you a real good Daniel kiss."

Good Lord, there were better kisses than yesterday? Maybe...No. NO. Ong, don't even think about it. You are done being wishy-washy. You made your decision last night. One time out of curiousity and then back to pure business.

"No matter if you like someone, Sir, it's very childish and immature to chase and force kisses on them," he scolded sternly.

Daniel nodded, smiling crookedly. "It is. It is also immature to run away from your problems."

"I am not running away. I am just deciding to push it off to another time and place..." Seongwoo muttered, swirling the last of the noodles in the sauce with his chopsticks.

"That's just a nice way of putting it. I wouldn't have to chase or force you if you were just more clear with me, Ong. If you want to have something with me, stay here after this. If you want me to be nothing more than your boss and never kiss you again, then leave after. I will make it simple for you. You can let me know your decision without even speaking. Sound good?"

Seongwoo stayed silent, staring into the noodles, and nodded. He did need to settle his feelings about this. He couldn't just keep rejecting and then making out with him, sending mixed signals and being wishy washy. It was time to decide if he was going to accept the boss's feelings and  admit to his own or hide them and reject him. He would be admitting to an affair for two weeks at least. It didn't necessarily have to go somewhere serious. And Daniel wasn't exactly taken, so he had no reason to feel guilty. There was the whole morality of being intimate with his boss which he considered seriously taboo though.

Daniel kissed his cheek, rubbing his back and pressing their bodies close. It felt wonderful, Seongwoo would admit. He wasn't able to draw on the side that sort of hated him right now, the side that liked him was too present.

"You're worried about my position affecting your career, right? I am wondering why you have this need to be a perfect angel who follows all the rules in the world. Doesn't it make you feel suffocated?"

 Seongwoo shook his head.

"I like rules. They are a form of social organization. They tell me how to do a good job, be a good person. I used to be religious. Before I found out I could never be accepted in heaven since I am not the kind of 'normal' person they want there," he answered bitterly.

"I want to live my life properly still so that maybe I will go somewhere good after I die."

"Do you really think that being with me is going to send you to hell?" Daniel laughed. "You are a good person Seongwoo. You have a good heart. Because you act on what your heart tells you and have a moment of impulsiveness doesn't cross out or outweigh all the good things you have done. Good and bad is a scale and it's all relevant. Some might say it's a bad way to live denying yourself everything you need or want because some people say it's not proper."

 Seongwoo scoffed. "This isn't some people. It's most of the world, Sir."

"The people that say that are only the ones that have not been put in our situation though. If the shoe were on the other foot, who knows. It's hard to deny who you like and not act on mutual attraction. For me, it's near impossible. But I will respect your wishes from this moment on, alright? No more chasing or forcing you. I will wait on the couch. If you want to run away and hide, then go ahead. I put the ball in your court now, Seongwoo."

 Daniel kissed his forehead and rubbed his shoulders in the sweetest manner. Then, he went to the couch and called the cats over. The movie started and Seongwoo was still left there playing with the noodles getting cool. He was scared to make the last bite because he hadn't made his decision yet.

 What was worse? Tasting forbidden fruit and being worried you just poisoned yourself or beating yourself up because you never tasted it?

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel's heart was racing with nerves as he watched the movie for another ten to fifteen minutes. He tried to pet the cats to calm down. He had a hard time not squealing or whooping with glee when Seongwoo sat down next to him.

"So, you couldn't resist me after all, ice prince. Me over heaven, huh? I feel flattered," he chuckled, sliding closer.

Seongwoo slid away from him all the way to the other side of the sofa, avoiding the arm he tried to put around his shoulders.

Seongwoo seemed to plead, his face a shade of very ripe strawberry and forcing a frown. "Respect my space, Sir."

 "You should respect the rules in my house. No space, not as long as you are admitting you like me and you're open to pursuing something. Which you did as soon as you sat here. That was the deal and you were clearly aware of it."

"But.." Seongwoo chewed on his lip, looking for a way to get out of it.

Daniel tiredly ran his hands through his hair and sighed. The atmosphere between them was rather strained and gloomy which was certainly not what he had expected if Seongwoo decided to stay and admit his feelings.

"Why can't I just hold you, Seongwoo? Are you a germ freak? Do I smell? What's the big issue? Because from what I understand, liking someone usually implies that you want to hold them. Do you usually not hold the people you like? You just sit there and stare with eyes that say you clearly want to be in each other's arms but never act on it?"

Seongwoo shook his head, biting at his lip and playing with his sleeves, still stubbornly staying away.

"Sure I got intimate but it sort of took a while...."

"I have already waited a week. Your aversion is in your head. I think that you are using it as an excuse because for you touching someone opens up your real emotions. That's what you're scared of."

"Stop saying that, Sir. I'm not scared. Whether you analyze it or accept it, it’s still a problem."

Daniel's voice turned gentle and huskier, something that Seongwoo found enticing and heart-melting. "Okay, okay, calm down. This was just a discussion, not an argument. But I do really want to just hold you. I won't try more. I will be on good behavior. Will you give me just a minute?"

Seongwoo looked at him as he held his arms open and pouted with sad puppy eyes. He felt like a prude and a jerk now. He basically admitted to liking Daniel, he accepted his feelings, he stayed behind all knowing that it would mean going farther and changing their relationship. Now he was trying to run away again, despite he had thought for a long time. He was such an irritating hypocrite, it was a wonder Daniel didn't shout at him.

Daniel looked extremely cozy to cuddle with. It had been a long time since he had just laid in someone's arms and listened to their heartbeat. It had always been too intimate for him to handle. And what Daniel had said earlier was spot on. Touching someone bared his emotions and his emotions were an intense mess he had a hard enough time handling himself without being in love. He worried what chaos would happen if they got more complicated and were released into the wild. He was scared of getting close to someone because of that and  the fact he didn't want to end up liking someone as much as he had before and getting hurt when he was abandoned.

Seongwoo nodded his head, sidling closer. He supposed he could move up his 'phsyical contact' policy by a few dates, since they had known each other and spent every day together for nearly a week. Well, he wasn't going to fall in love with him just from a bit of cuddling. And he couldn't get his heart broken as long as he reminded himself they were not in a relationship no matter how far they eventually went. It was just a fun, temporary fling.

Seongwoo partially smiled and said firmly, "One minute only, Sir."

Daniel beamed. "Hmm, going to be the best minute of my life."

Daniel wrapped his arms around his shoulders when he slid close and bought him to his chest, resting his head on top of Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo made sure he couldn't see his smile as he wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and laid on his muscular pecks. He was loving this too much already. Though several minutes passed, neither of them spoke or budged. They merely cuddled closer and held hands as they watched the movie, this time some foreign romantic comedy.

Eventually the cats were sleeping on their laps and Seongwoo decided he would use them as an excuse for not moving away if Daniel commented on it. For the first time all day, they went a good amount of time without even a little bit of bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know every time I say that this is my favorite chapter and this is one of those times as well. Honestly, I feel that the chapters get better each week because they are getting closer, funnier, and steamier. I love writing them this way where they argue, bicker, and tease each other between kisses and stolen skinship, and that mix of affection and desire. I just love the idea of Dan following Seongwoo on his date, bickering the whole day while Daniel tries to force him into skinship, and them being all romantic while eating ramen and watching movies. It's the third movie I had them watch together, right? I guess I just really like Ongniel with movies, since I put it in Pawprints as well. I guess because I know that they both like watching movies in real life. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed them flirting and Seongwoo finally opening up and admitting his feelings. Though he has yet to say it with words. But at least Daniel is happy now and Seongwoo has started making up for those several rejections the other night. His head is really messy and complicated though, isn't it? Somehow I understand Seongwoo. I would probably act this way in this situation as well. I think that it's a good time to reveal to you guys clearly why Seongwoo doesn't want a relationship with anyone, as Jinyoung has mentioned and Daniel has sort of started sensing. Basically, it's a mix of the hurt and troubles he went through with his ex as well as his fear of being abandoned and the fact that he's worried that a bundle of complicated emotions will distract him too much from work and put a stopper on his career. But mostly he is just scared to feel something for someone and get hurt again because he had a hard time getting through his break up previously. Not that he's still in love with the guy and I won't say who it was, but that's just sort of what happens when you have a long term relationship not ending well. It leaves you empty and rather worried about loving someone deeply again. Ongniel will eventually be in a relationship but it's going to be a long time from now.
> 
> Oh, and by the way Lee Jongsuk here is the actor. I like him. I think he might look good with Seongwoo too since he's tall, handsome, big eyed, and used to be a model. He played a very cool doctor before as well. See you in a few days! I would really love it if you could recommend this story and leave a comment if you're liking it! Next chapter is going to get really steamy really fast so prepare your fire extinguishes because your computer might just combust into flames~
> 
> <3 Raina


	11. Temp Assistant's Last Escape Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for a huge argument and the result is Seongwoo making one last attempt to run from his feelings and their intense attraction and he fails, epically. This is where the smut in this story will start. And it's quite detailed so if you want to skip it, search for the notes that inform you where it starts and ends. But there's some comedy and some fluff in here for others to enjoy as well.

When the movie was over, they both got up from the sofa. Seongwoo to go to the bathroom and Daniel to bring the bowl to the kitchen and wash it. Funny, he hadn't thought that Daniel would clean up after himself at all. When Daniel came out of the kitchen, he frowned at the sight of Seongwoo buttoning up his jacket.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked, sulkily jutting out his lower lip Seongwoo thought he might just step on it. 

"What do you mean already, Sir? It has been three hours. Since you insisted on watching that ridiculous behind the scenes as well as the bloopers. Remember, I have grocery shopping to do. At this rate, the stores will all be closed before I get to check-out..." He stated with a deadpan tone, trying to hide his nerves and embarrassment with his usual display of annoyance.

Daniel pouted further. "Tomorrow is Sunday. Do it then."

Seongwoo shook his head, insisting firmly, "I can't. I am meeting my friend tomorrow."

"Is it Lai Guanlin?" Daniel narrowed his eyes and his tone grew fierce.

"Yes, it is but how did you know his last name?" Seongwoo accused with his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes right back. "Tell me why. You better not be stalking him too."

Daniel replied defensively with his hands up, "He is my employee and I saw him at the interviews. The name simply came to me. He is that tall, dark, and handsome foreigner, right? I want to know what exactly is your relationship with him..."

Seongwoo brushed off his hand as he reached for his arm, giving him a permafrost look, and sighing. "I can see right through you, Sir. You really are a terrible liar. You looked up his company file, right? And his SNS? You probably saw every picture there we have together too, I presume?"

"I maybe took a curious peek..." Daniel admitted with hesitation, looking down at the ground with shame, waiting to be smacked.

Daniel had seen quite a few pictures that made his blood boil with jealousy. Guanlin hugging Seongwoo, pressing their faces close together, sharing food, even a video where Seongwoo gave him a kiss on his cheek for his birthday. He had thrown his phone across his office and nearly broke it then. He shouldn't be so jealous of a temporary toy, but he couldn't help it when it came to Seongwoo, he was just too perfect and he felt oddly territorial of him.

"If you do anything to Guanlin, I won't forgive you. He is a dear friend of mine. Just like Daehwi and Jinyoung who you also saw. They are helping me find my parents."

"Ah, I see. Sorry for the accusation. I was just..."

"Jealous when you have no right to be because I am not yours, Sir?" He quipped.

"You are mine though..." Daniel stepped closer and reached his arms out as if to hold him.

Seongwoo stepped immediately back out of reach and raised up his hand, making the other pout. "Don't touch me now, Sir. We have had enough for one day, probably even a lifetime. I think we need to have a serious talk and you're not going to distract me further from having it."

"A distraction sounds much better than some boring lecture..." Daniel grumbled, obediently putting down his arms.

"If you cannot act mature, Sir, I am leaving this instant and never coming back here. You are utterly impossible and I can't deal with it any further today..." Seongwoo grumbled back, stomping towards the door.

Daniel chased after him with wider strides, forced the door he opened shut, and pulled him away by the waist. "Okay, wait, nerdbot, let's have the talk. As long as it keeps you here more so I can just look at you while you ramble, you're pretty enough to be a national treasure on display in a glass case..."

Seongwoo flushed at the hot, strong hand on his waist and the other gently stroking his cheek. He sighed and rubbed his temple, gently swatting away the other's hand he found nice in an irritating way. Not to mention the flattery which as usual made his heart perform summersaults.

"Sir, honestly, you are being far too possessive, feely, and intrusive. It drives me crazy."

"How so?" Daniel asked with unbelievable innocence.

"In so many ways I hardly know where to begin listing. First of all, you order me to touch you and kiss you..." He pointed one finger.

"Which you asked for and clearly enjoy, I remind you..." Seongwoo flushed as he gave him a sweet peck as a reminder, bringing their bodies close.

He continued, not commenting on that point with a second finger, "You stalk my Instagram account and now literally my whole self."

Daniel nibbled on his fingertips, shooting sparks of pleasure through the assistant's body. Seongwoo turned pink and bit back a shy smile from appearing.

"Just trying to get to know you. You barely give me any personal information, only a few questions allowed a day. I am dying with curiosity because I like you. I want to surround you with things you like, give you something that makes you happier since you so rarely smile. Is that so wrong?"

Seongwoo sighed, feeling the room getting hotter by how he was sandwiched between that muscular, warm body and the door with his thick winter coat on. Daniel was much too persuasive and good at arguing. Again, he had a point there.

"Okay, it's not exactly wrong. But today was taking it too far. You can see what I am up to since that information is public anyway but going there and interfering with my relationships..."

"I was just worried since you didn't know the guy. He could have been a killer, psycho, or rapist. And I was craving pasta anyway," he defended, taking his hand, linking their fingers in an oddly erotic way, and nibbling on his wrist.

"You flirt with me in the lobby..." Seongwoo physically shivered, nearly slipping out a moan as he sucked and tongued his vein..

"Sana knows about me. It's safe if she knows."

"You make me lie to Jisung...."

"Jisung is just being a mom. He is worried I am going to hurt you and you will quit the company. But I won't let anything bad happen to you. I have the power to protect you."

"If I choose to quit, you cannot stop me, Sir. Just like if I choose to date, whether it is a stranger or my friend Guanlin, you cannot stop that either. My life, my decisions."

"I beg to differ. As I said, you are mine. I am sure I can persuade you not to do anything."

Daniel was now tonguing the dip above his elbow and Seongwoo couldn't help but slip out a moan, his body on fire, especially his loins and arm.

"Even your way of trying to persuade me is wrong, Sir. You don't use logic. You threaten to fire me or seduce me against my will with ridiculous orders and come-ons..."

"It's not a real threat. You know I wouldn't fire you..."

"I don't know that. You could. You have the power, you have the impulsive and rude personality. You hold grudges. You're quite intimidating..."

Daniel suddenly pressed him against the front door and pushed their lower bodies together, having bit and licked down his entire arm and inciting moans, shivers, and mini heart attacks. Seongwoo bit back a groan then failed as his thick member pressed into his thigh repeatedly with a subtle rocking motion. This argument was acting as foreplay for his boss, which wasn't his intention at all. He was incredibly turned on from the boss's advances as well.

"Am I intimidating now?" Daniel asked with a wolfish grin just a few inches from his mouth, his hand now trapped and pinned to the cool metal door.

Yes, this is exactly what I mean. You are intimidating enough that I want to let you overpower and control me to see what sort of dangerous, naughty plans you have in store. 

"No, but you're pissing me off," Seongwoo lied. "I really don't like how you don't respect my wish for space most of all. Or saying that I'm yours when we are not dating and I never even said that I wanted to."

He shoved the man with one hand and tried to open the door with the other.

"I choose to ignore your 'space issue' because I know it's bullshit, Seongwoo. You are hiding behind it. You think if we touch, you won't be able to resist anymore. I'm tired of watching you run away, though the view is nice."

Seongwoo gasped as he shut the door he had finally managed to get opened and gripped his butt, pulling him tight against his hard pelvis. Daniel smirked as he watched his face set flame and his eyes spark with desire as he rocked and squeezed.

"See? Your walls crack the more I touch you. I can see the real you. For some reason you don't want me to. Why won't you give into your impulses, pretty nerdbot? You want me, you want me to know you better, you want to be close to me, you actually hope I keep chasing you..."

Daniel reached up and cradled his cheek, hanging a millimeter from his lips, which were glistening from his own saliva. Seongwoo pulled on the handle and pushed at him but it was a desperate, last attempt at escape. Daniel continued in a deep, enticingly haunting tone.

"I will be good to you, Seongwoo. I will be gentle. I will listen well. I will be sweet and caring. I will protect you even if our secret gets out. I will behave in public. I will try to act more mature. Just stay with me tonight and everything you wish from me is yours..."

Seongwoo let himself be kissed sweetly. It was sweet, soft, wet and sent tingles all over his body. Then, he pulled away and opened the door once the man's guard was down. "No more kissing. Really. We can't. I told myself that."

"Why not?" He pouted, sulking.

Daniel's hand on his arm stopped him from going out still. He could shake him off and run, but for some reason he didn't. He honestly wanted to be held and trapped some more, secretly enjoying being wanted this desperately and addicted to the way Daniel kissed and caressed him like he was a treasure.

"Because it's unfair..." He slightly whined and sighed.

"How so?" Daniel cocked his head, looking too much like a Samoyed puppy, and much too irresistibly adorable.

"I cannot convince myself to stay away from you when we lock lips and I know that I really need to, so it's just unfair...Yesterday was supposed to be me just giving into my impulses one time because I was curious about you. Only the once. I swore it. Doing it again would just be too far..." He murmured, shaking his head slowly.

They shared a soft, rather sad look. Daniel tugged him and pushed the door. Seongwoo let himself be pulled inside up to the other's chest and the door shut behind him without putting up a fight. Honestly, he was tired of arguing, resisting, running, and trying to leave. Daniel was going to win anyway, it was inevitable and futile. Because only a bit of his heart was really into attempting to run anymore. Ever since he had given in that second time and talked to Jinyoung, he had really started leaning towards the impulsive devils on his shoulder and he just sort of wanted to fall in the boss's arms and be taken away to hell.

Daniel said he could protect him. They just needed to keep up pretenses in the office and make sure no one spotted them being intimate besides Sana and the driver. Especially, they needed to keep it from Jisung who had the worst or best timing at calling them.

Daniel gently embraced him, pressing him to the door, and fingered his lips, staring at them with intense lust and a hidden, dangerously poisonous sort of sweetness. This was going to be the biggest mess of trouble they had ever found themselves driven into.

Please call now Jisung, this would be the perfect timing, please stop our madness...

"Stop running away, Seongwoo. I told you I would stop chasing you earlier but you didn't leave then when I was being gracious. Now the chase is on harder than ever and the deal off. You made your choice to stay but now you're trying to go back on it. But the issue is I can see you only have a quarter of your heart in it. We're on a precipice and we are tipping dangerously. But I've got you, Seongwoo, so stop worrying. I will roll so you take no damage. Take the fall with me. Walk on the wild side for a bit and see what it's like. It's okay not to walk the straight and narrow path. You're not going to hell for liking someone forbidden. If there's an issue when we die, I will have it out with God himself at the gates of heaven. I will sell my soul to vouch for you and get you in, if it's that important to you."

Seongwoo chuckled, pressing into his hand and kissing the palm. Damn, that was quite the romantic, convincing speech. How am I possibly supposed to be able to run away from that?

"You are irritatingly persuasive, Sir. Is this how you usual wing it, as you say?"

Daniel broke into a delighted grin when he saw that Seongwoo was finally smiling after what felt like hours or arguing and battling and his eyes full of warmth.

"You are, in fact, witnessing the highest quality class of my winging it. I had a slightly different plan in mind. I didn't think you would be so angry at me or stubborn about staying the night. We kissed several times already, so I thought it was a cat in the bag. Sorry Peter, no offense."

The cat meowed at their feet. She had been there curiously watching their exchange.

"Sorry, Sir... I'm an extremely complicated person..." Seongwoo bit his lip, looked down with embarrassment and flushed. 

"Never be sorry for who you are, Seongwoo. I enjoy the challenge and even these mind games. Like you rejecting then ordering me to kiss you, you liking me but always saying you hate me, running away when you want me to rip your clothes off and make love to you right then..."

"I do hate you... Because it's always back to sex..." He flushed, chewing on his lip some more.

"Can't help it. I really, seriously, and I mean totally, daebak, heol, want to have sex with you, Seongwoo," he chuckled, rubbing his erection against him and repeating some catch phrase he found on the other's Instagram.

Seongwoo smacked his side playfully, moaning softly as the tips of sensitive elections brushed slightly together by accident. "You are such a teenager, Daniel."

"Oh, you said my name finally! That seems like progress. I take that as you are leaning towards staying?"

Seongwoo colorfully cursed and Daniel chuckled, squeezing him tighter and playing with his lips with his thumb. He loved when Seongwoo cursed.

"So, will you stay with me tonight, or won't you?" He whispered seriously.

They looked at each other for several silent minutes like that, sexual tension crackling especially where they touched, Seongwoo hesitating how to answer. He had pretty much decided to stay but he had difficulty getting the literall words out.

"Say you like me in five seconds or I am kicking you out and the offer is off the table, for good," Daniel joked with a fake stern voice, dropping his hand from his face to hold up five fingers.

"Five."

"Hey, that's not fair..." Seongwoo whined as his fingers went down to four.

"Four..."

"Wait just a second..." He flung his hands like a humming bird and grabbed the other's arms as his pinky finger folded next.

"Three..." Daniel's smirk turned into a serious, grave look. Seongwoo gulped, realizing this threat was real.

"At least give me something less humiliating to say!" He stamped his feet in a tantrum and pouted, shaking the arm he held.

"Two..."

"You jerk! Meanie! I hate you!" He whined and started smacking the boss on any body part in his sight.

"One..." Daniel leaned towards him with a wicked smirk, saying the numbers very slowly in a mocking fashion.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo absolutely was too shy and embarrassed to say he liked the boss openly. It was obvious and even his friends knew it. Why was the boss so insistent on saying it out loud? They weren't teenagers. A kiss was enough admission that they liked each other.

Wait, perfect idea, that will shut him up and keep him from kicking me out. I need to give him the kiss of the century. That will show that I like him.

Before Daniel could hit zero, Seongwoo wrapped his arms around his shoulders, burying his fingers in his hair and pulling him close, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss him as passionately as he could muster. All those feelings he had been hiding from, all that intense desire he had been stuffing down all week, he released them all at once. Daniel hummed pleasantly, his hands gripping his bottom tight and mouth opening excitedly to meet his. They held each other tight, desperately filling, exploring, and nipping at each other's mouths for several minutes.

They eventually had to stop for breath. They looked at each other, pressing their foreheads and noses together and panting through their soaked, swollen, red lips.

"I think I get what that meant..." Daniel chuckled in his rich, deep, accented tone.

"You better, Sir, or you're even denser than I thought..." Seongwoo joked.

"Why is it such a turn on when you insult me?" Daniel groaned, rocking his increasingly large, hard bulge against his leg.

"Don't know. Same reason it is a turn on when you piss me off by doing the opposite of everything I say, I guess." Seongwoo lightly brushed his hips beneath his jacket.

"We are weird," Daniel chuckled, brushing his thumbs over his back.

Seongwoo chuckled as well, smiling in agreement. The cats meowed, circling at their feet.

"Do you think they're jealous? I haven't ever brought someone I fooled around with home."

"Sir, to be honest, what I really think is that your ego needs to go down a couple of notches. They're cats, not your groupies and fangirls."

Seongwoo had his eyebrows raised, hard core judging him for his random comment.

"I have fanboys too, lots of them. Hot ones. That I’ve..."

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Sir?" Seongwoo glared, interrupting his stories of groupie sex.

Daniel bit and then licked at his arched eyebrow which he had wanted to do for days.

"Is it working?" He asked hopefully with a lopsided, dimpled grin.

Seongwoo fought a grin, hugging around his waist and bringing their hard pelvises close together, looking up at him. "A little, really microscopic bit."

"Are you my fan too?" He asked hopefully.

Seongwoo chuckled, moving away from his dipping lips.

"Antifan actually..."

Daniel looked at him with a pout and tickled his back. "What, why? I have been so nice to you though," he whined.

"Buying some presents and coffee hardly makes up for the teasing and sexual harassment, Sir."

"That was just fun, harmless flirting, you know that. You didn't think I was a creepy jerk that did that to anyone, did you?" Daniel asked with horror, subtly swatting him on his firm, pert behind.

"Yeah, in fact I sort of did, Sir. I thought you were messing with me because of my preferences too."

"Wow, no wonder you have been so cold with me. You get it now, hopefully, right? I have liked you from the beginning and I have been serious about wooing you."

"Well, you certainly have a funny way of getting someone to like you. I have never met someone so obnoxious. I wanted to punch you ten times roughly."

Seongwoo playfully punched his spine which felt like a massage more so than a punishment.

"How many times is that compared to the number you wanted to kiss me though?" Daniel quipped with wiggling eyebrows, slipping down to offer his lips again.

Seongwoo flushed, rolled his eyes, and swatted his back. Close to a hundred, he thought but didn't dare say outloud because it was humiliating.

 

(Getting progressively Rated Mature from here on, warning~)

 

Daniel ordered Seongwoo to answer as he kept his face temptingly close no  matter how he tried to shift away and counted down again. Seongwoo kissed him hard as soon as he started, grabbing onto his head. Daniel was pushed back to the wall and a painting went askew as his shoulder bumped it. They ignored it as they fiercely nibbled, sucked, and swiped their tongues at each other's lips. Daniel and him tripped on their shoe pile and they crashed back on the door, still holding each other. Daniel's hands gripped the other's peach colored coat and pulled it hurriedly down his arms. It lumped on the floor. Seongwoo likewise tore his hoodie off as quick as he could and added it to the pile.

With a layer of clothes off, they were excited to feel the outline of each other's bodies. Daniel turned his head and dived deep into Seongwoo's sweet mouth as he felt along his waist and back.

"God, you have a fine body, Ong..." He growled in appreciation.

"I would say like wise but you already know that..." 

Seongwoo was busy petting his broad shoulders and then digging into them, scratching down the curve of his back. Even through the thick shirt, he could feel the lean muscle.

"Still nice to hear. Tell me..." Daniel begged, nipping on his lip with his teeth.

"Then, likewise, Sir. You have a hell of a fine body." Seongwoo nipped his lip back and groaned.

Seongwoo moved towards the couch, dragging Daniel with him. He eagerly obliged, hands caressing the lines of his waist and rib cage. Seongwoo wasn't looking because he was too absorbed in foreplay. As a result, they hit the edge of the couch hard and toppled over on to it. Daniel luckily caught himself before he crushed the other.

"Woops, that was clumsy of me..." Seongwoo apologized, face flaming.

Daniel caressed his hair back and smiled softly. "You are so cute when you're clumsy. I haven't told you that yet, right?

Seongwoo often got flustered because of him in the office, which led to him dropping things or bumping into something. He had always noticed the adorable fault in the otherwise perfect from head to toe man.

Seongwoo flushed and simply shook his head. Daniel laid on top of him and slid his hand up his smooth stomach, swallowing his gasps and groans. He loved how Seongwoo overreacted and was extremely sensitive already. Daniel kept his eyes open as the other's eyes fluttered closed to feel the sensation.

Seongwoo wasn't sure which was driving his senses more insane, his hands or his mouth, but he reveled in both sensations. Daniel was such a great kisser. He was sometimes rough, other times incredibly gentle, sometimes needy and impatient, and then other times sweet and sensual. Seongwoo loved the way he constantly changed their kisses up. Now he was being sensual and slow with just a hint of neediness. His hands were hot and just the slightest bit rough. At times, he gripped firmly but when he explored a new area he caressed with light enough fingers to almost tickle.

Seongwoo ended up somewhere between a laugh and a groan but the sounds were all lost in the boss's sweet, plush, strawberry flavored mouth. He pulled away to slip off Seongwoo's shirt. Seongwoo sat up and when the boss was about to lay back on him, he pushed the other to sit. Daniel raised his eyebrow and frowned quizzically.

"Hmm?" He then murmured in delighted surprise when Seongwoo straddled his lap and sat on his thighs.

"Hands up, please."

Daniel raised his hands up, whooping like he was on a roller coaster ride. They both laughed. Seongwoo removed his shirt and tossed it across the room. It landed on Rooney who flashed them a glare before running into the bedroom. Peter trotted behind her.

"Now they're definitely jealous. They won't even stay to watch the show."

"Shame because it's going to be quite an incredible one from what I have gathered from the previews."

"Hmm, can't wait for the finale..."

Seongwoo moaned as Daniel's lips and hands went to his chest. He lightly pecked all around, nipping, or licking occasionally. His hands caressed all over with tingling hot fingertips. He started teasing his nipple with his fingers and sucking on the other.

"Oh god..." Seongwoo moaned, sliding up to sink over his lap, pressing his erection into the other's stomach for relief, his hands tangled in the boss's hair as he embraced him.

I am a god, I know that. I want you to worship God Daniel properly, my angelic disciple...

Seongwoo gasped and arched his back as Daniel quickly flicked his tongue over and pinched and turned his nubs. His moans following that were the most beautiful musical sound invented after 'halleluah.' Daniel continued playing with his nipples as he eagerly went to his milky white neck.

"I am in love with the taste of you. Real Ong is the best kind it turns out..." Daniel muttered huskily in his Busan accent, licking from his collarbone and shoulders all the way up to under his chiseled jaw bone.

Seongwoo bent and tossed his head, giving him full access, moaning more sweetly. Daniel tongued and nipped along his neck, waiting for his sweet spots to appear, listening close to his breathing and waiting for slight tension in his fingertips. Once he found them, he sucked and bit those spots, one under his jaw and another in the center of his throat near his collar.

“Ah, D-Daniel, that’s perfect…” Seongwoo moaned, happily running his fingers through his hair as if petting a dog.

Daniel smirked against his wet, bruising skin. “Look at how much you like being touched by me, Seongwoo-yah. I knew it would be like this. To think that you were going to run away and miss out on tonight when you like me this much…”

Seongwoo pushed him back so that he could look at him. He put his finger to his mouth, eyes narrowed in a sexy sort of lusty, playful glare.

“This mouth…it’s so irritating…” Seongwoo ran his thumb across his lips, staring at his mouth. “Yet so delicious…”

Daniel parted his lips as Seongwoo pushed his thumb into his mouth. They stared at each other with growing desire as he bit and licked the tip of that finger. Seongwoo imagined the feeling of that wet, swirling, hot tongue on other places. He wanted it terribly.

He embraced the man, diving down to kiss him with desperation. Daniel obliged, completely surrendering his tongue as Seongwoo swallowed it hungrily into his own mouth, sucking hard.

Daniel slid his hands to the other’s pert bum and pulled him tight to his pelvis. Seongwoo obediently rocked their erections together, flexing his bottom for Daniel’s pleasure. Daniel was harder than ever now, like rubbing against a steel pole. It was so pleasureful yet also slightly painful. Seongwoo loved that he was able to make this amazing man that level of turned on with just some kissing.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Suddenly, Daniel stood up, hooking Seongwoo’s legs around his own. With impossible strength, he carried Seongwoo to the bedroom. The cats scattered from the bed they had been napping on as the pair plopped down on it, too preoccupied to pay them any mind now. Daniel took the boy’s hands from his hair and pinned them at the sides of his head, linking their fingers together. They continued to kiss fiercely, even more so when Daniel slowly rocked and shifted his hips so their solid lengths rubbed together in perfect alignment.

After a few more minutes of teasing tongues and swallowing each other’s excited moans, Daniel slipped down to take off his pants. Seongwoo clung to him, holding his head fast so as not to break the kiss. Daniel switched sides and dived his tongue back in the other’s mouth greedily, not wanting to be separated from him yet either. They couldn’t get enough of kissing each other, they were addicted now.

He slipped out of his pants and then fumbled with the other’s trousers. Seongwoo lifted his hips and used one hand to help slip them down his thighs. Daniel had to break the kiss to pull them off. He was going up to kiss Seongwoo who was waiting for him with a look of lonely desperation when he got distracted by the loveliest feet. They were so creamy, long, nicely shaped and soft and somehow sensual looking. He squatted down to nuzzle and then lick his toes.

“Sir, what are you doing? That tickles~ I didn’t know you have a foot fetish…” Seongwoo laughed softly, watching him and wiggling his toes.

“I don’t, I swear. That’s the first time I’ve ever wanted to suck on someone’s toes. Sorry…”

“It’s not a big deal. They might smell now. Whatever you want to try…”

Daniel smirked as he crawled up the bed and pet his flat, smooth chest. “Careful there. You don’t know what sort of weird kinks I’m hiding.”

Seongwoo shivered as he stroked his stomach and sucked on his ear.

“Piercings? I forgot you had these.”

“You like them, Sir?” Seongwoo asked with a hint of hope in his whispy tone.

“Love them. Please tell me you started wearing them again for me….” Daniel hummed, going back to playing with the metal hoop with his tongue.

“I cannot say that the reason I did it was not because of you necessarily…”

Daniel chuckled, coming up to look down at him. He shook his head at his double negative tricky answer. They both smiled, Seongwoo rather bashfullyas he attempted to avoid eye contact.

“You still aren’t being direct with me. And you have been calling me Sir this whole time. From now on, we’re getting to the good stuff, so no more formalities. Call me Daniel. That’s an order.”

“Yes, S…” Daniel glared at him and nipped at his nose with a hiss of warning. “Yes, Daniel…”

Daniel smirked and laughed deep in his throat faintly. “That’s better. Still a bit stuffy. Maybe it will sound better when you moan it…”

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel suddenly slid down his stomach into his boxer shorts and bit at his throat.

“Ah…” he moaned. “Daniel~”

“The more you say it, the more pleasure I’ll give you, hmm? Sounds like a fun game.”

They spent nearly twenty minutes with Daniel sucking on Seongwoo’s skin and teasing him with his hands, bringing him near climax several times and stopping just before. Then, Daniel slid off his boxers and laid between his legs.

“Sir…please…I’m so close…” Seongwoo pleaded sweetly, brushing his shoulders.

“Hmm, we have all night, Seongwoo. What’s the rush? I like to play with my toys for a very long time…”

He stoked his finger along the base and blew hot air on the head. He knew exactly what Seongwoo wanted but he wasn’t quite ready to give it to him yet. He liked this whole new side of the ice prince. His walls were totally gone and he wasn’t at all prickly. He was incredibly sweet, passionate, willing, obedient, begging for him to please him and make him his. In only a matter of moments, Seongwoo was finally going to be his. He was so excited he could hardly wait, but he didn’t want to rush and miss the chance to cherish the irreplacable moments leading up to it. The first time meant the most, and they would both recall it for years, maybe even forever. 

"Sir, please..."

"Call me Daniel or Niel. That's an order."

"D-daniel, please..."

He didn't give him what he wanted.

"You know how much I like you right? I really like you."

"I hate you. Hate, hate, hate..." Seongwoo punctuated this with several more not painful smacks.

Danirl chuckled pecking the sulky, pouty man's sensitive head and tickling his hip bones.

"I decided something. I won't give you what you want until you admit you like me. Out loud. I won’t let you off with a kiss this time no matter how hot," he teased with an evil smirk, looking up at the lust crazed, dark, almond shaped eyes.

Seongeoo flushed further and bit his lip, digging his nails into his shoulder and huffing in irritation. "I seriously hate you. You are the most irritating person in the universe, and I wish I had never came to that interview."

"Three lies equals three minutes of torture, Ong. Now you really did it. There is only one way to get out of it."

He pecked and fingered his straining erection some more. Seongwoo whined and thrashed in complaint some more, scratching him with frustration. Daniel didn't mind it. It just made him seem more so like he was a kitten which was an added turn on. After another minute, he had finally gotten the boy to break.

"Shit, stop....okay, I will do it...I like..."

"Hmm?"

"I like...Dan..."

"You like dancing? Dandelions? Danger? Dandruff?" He teased, putting the tip of his tongue over the head leaking precum, excited and hopeful.

Seongwoo made a sound like he would cry soon, digging his hands in his hair in an attempt to pull him down.

"I like you Daniel..." He whispered, his face flaming to a tomato shade and his eyes shut tight like he couldn't bear to see the other in his humiliation. "That's enough, right?"

"Good boy. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Daniel chuckled, feeling triumphant, his heart lifting like a rocket with delight at hearing what he had been hoping for all week to be true.

Seongwoo whined that he didn't have his reward yet. Despite doing something humiliating against his will.

"So cute..." He murmured, deciding he had made the boy suffer enough. He couldn't help it. He just loved teasing his crush so much.

"Ah finally," Seongwoo moaned with a sigh of relief, his body relaxing as Daniel sank his mouth over his full length, taking the delicious lollipop deep as he could, relishing the taste on his tongue.

Daniel sucked and pumped hard. Seongwoo cried out his name and how good it felt while gripping his hair tight in his fingers. Daniel added tongue movements. Seongwoo squirmed and huffed harshly. Then the other was rising his hips off the bed and warm liquid slid down his throat which he swallowed eagerly. Seongwoo collapsed on the bed, moaning and humming softly as Daniel slowly pumped and sucked the last of the sperm out.

“Seongwoo, see how you taste…” he murmured, crawling up the other’s body.

Seongwoo turned to him with dazed, hooded, blissful eyes and parted his lips eagerly. They leisurely kissed, swirling their tongues together and humming with pleasure. Daniel decided that his favorite flavor in the world was the tastes of Songwoo’s sperm mixed with his mouth. It was heavenly and so incredibly erotic.

“What way do you want me?” Seongwoo whispered as they pecked and Daniel gently caressed his thin, silky, feverish body.

“I usually prefer from behind but I want to see your face the first time I take you. I want to see how much you like it and make sure if I’m hurting you. I will try to take it slow and be gentle,” he promised with a softness in his tone he wasn’t used to hearing come out.

Usually during sex he was rough, impatient, and only cared about his needs. It was the first time that he had gotten a lover to come before he did, for one. It was also the first time he worried about hurting and properly pleasing them. Seongwoo was just that special.

“Okay, then. Do you have some...”

 

“Of course.”

Daniel reached for the lube that was always on his nightstand just in case he needed it. Seongwoo saw that and chuckled, shaking his head.

“Sex addict…” he teased.

“More like masturbation addict. I haven’t had sex in a long time.”

“How long exactly, may I ask?”

“Too long…” Daniel groaned, thinking of how tortured he was right now from waiting.

Whatever Seongwoo was going to say next got lost in moans of pleasure as Daniel slipped his wet fingers inside his anal. Daniel watched him with a smile the whole time he stretched him out. He loved the tiny changes in expression, the uncomfortableness, the shyness, the pleasure, the pain, the weirdness, the excitement.

“Stop looking at me, Sir. It’s embarrassing…” Seongwoo whined with his hands covering his flushed, sweaty face.

“Daniel,” he quipped, nipping at his pointy, clean shaven chin. “You remind me of a chameleon. You have so many different colors and expressions. You would be a good actor, you know.”

“I am a good actor. I fooled your mother and your witch of a fiancé, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. About that…”

Daniel was thinking about asking him about how much he had been acting. However, if he did that, Seongwoo would likely clam up on him again. Seongwoo seemed to have feelings for him but he wasn’t comfortable at all yet with being open about it. Daniel honestly was thinking that he wouldn’t mind seeing Seongwoo beyond the occasional romp the next two weeks. He recalled their priorty list conversation and it occurred to him that Seongwoo was higher up on his priority list so far than any of his lovers ever had been. He wouldn’t mind if Seongwoo wanted something a bit more long term, then he wouldn’t have to fake things to his mother.

Seongwoo could be his real boyfriend. He could come over and watch movies, cook dinner for him, fool around. They could go on shopping and ice cream dates, swing in the park, go for a walk, eat random street vender food all while joking around, holding hands, teasing each other. That sounded really nice actually.

“What is it?”

Daniel was brought back to the present by Seongwoo’s hand on his face and his concerned tone. He shook his head and grinned.

“Later. We have something to finish, don’t we, my pretty ice prince nerdbot?”

Seongwoo flashed a mischievous smile. “Well, if you’re not feeling up to it, that’s fine. Lots of older men have that issue.”

“Uh, seriously, you just had to go there? I swear your tongue has knives on it, Ong. I will never have that issue, believe me.”

That insult and the wicked smirk made him instantly hard again. He remembered he had an agenda. The number one thing on his list today was to make Ong Seongwoo his. He moved on top of Seongwoo. Seongwoo spread his beautiful, milky, slim legs with incredible flexibility. When Daniel was fully slipped inside and Seongwoo assured him he wasn’t feeling any intense pain, those legs slipped around his waist. Daniel enjoyed being inside of his tight warmth for a long while, simply petting his hair and brushing his freckled cheek with his fingers. They looked at each other and smiled, Seongwoo flushing cutely.

“I really like you, Seongwoo. Thank you for staying. I am sorry that I have been so persistent to make you mine. Thank you for finally accepting my feelings.”

“I never said that…” Seongwoo flushed and nibbled on his lip.

“You’re lying again. After you just said it. Don't say I tricked you, into admitting something you don't feel,” Daniel teased, pressing their lips together.

Seongwoo didn’t comment. He knew he had been caught and it wouldn’t be easy to lie to him anymore.

“I know you like me too. It’s okay if you aren’t comfortable with saying it. I will say it enough for the both of us. I like you…” Daniel said gently.

Seongwoo flushed, narrowing his eyes and smacking his thigh as if to tell him to stop being cheesy and just get on with the show.

“Wanting me so badly when you’re not even turned on, huh? Next time, I’m going to make you come last then.”

Seongwoo gently embraced him, meeting his kiss with tenderness that said what his voice refused to, and slight eagerness. Daniel swallowed his gasps and moans hungrily as he started thrusting.

“How is it?” Daniel pulled back from kissing him a minute later to ask.

“It’s good, Sir…” he panted.

“Dammit, Seongwoo. That will make me soft~” he whined in complaint, pausing in his thrusting.

“Sorry. It feels great, Daniel. Keep going~ It’s more important how it feels for you…” he apologized in a much sweeter mewl, kissing his cheek.

Daniel resumed thrusting, more enthusiastically this time. Seongwoo he saw closed his eyes as if he was concentrating. The walls around him constricted as Seongwoo’s legs gripped his waist tighter, increasing his pleasure immensely. Seongwoo dug his nails into his shoulders and started moaning again, this time adding his name in the sweetest, most sensual tone. Daniel started seeing white and a surge of energy flew through him.

“Ah, Seongwoo…Ugh, you’re so tight and warm right now…keep doing that please, it's so seductive the way you constrict and the sounds…fuck, hmm, uh…” he grunted as he maintained the speed but increased the pressure.

Seongwoo opened his eyes and seemed to be enticing him. His lips parted, continuously moaning and panting around the two syllables of his name. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen on the most beautiful face he’d ever had below him. This amazing man was all his and soon he was going to have his seed in him.

“Shit, that’s good…can't hold anymore...” Daniel groaned as he buried deep in Seongwoo and collapsed on top of him.

They could both feel the warm fluid spilling out inside of the other.

 

(Rated content ends)

“Daniel…that was...great, really what I needed...better than I imagined...” Seongwoo murmured, holding him tenderly as their sweaty bodies crashed together and they snuggled close.

"I know..."

Daniel pressed into his neck and kissed him affectionately. Seongwoo pet his hair and pressed a light kiss on his head. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After they were spent, both of them weren’t really sure how to act. They merely laid there under the sheets naked, staring up at the ceiling. The silence wasn't necessarily awkward, but to Daniel it didn't feel right. After having sex, he especially liked to wrap that person in his arms, at least for a while, sometimes sleeping together. But currently they were only touching at the elbows.

“Seongwoo…”

“Hmm?”

“Would it be okay if I held you? Or are your walls back up after sex is done?”

Seongwoo thought for a long time. Honestly, he only felt like being sweet and cuddling with lovers a few minutes after he came. It had been quite a long time since then. With most lovers, he would have taken a shower, brushed his teeth, been in pajamas, and started reading a book or watching TV by now. Somehow, with Daniel though, he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to stay with him longer and he wanted to feel his warmth. It felt wierd actually not being in his arms right now after several hours of allowing it, so he was rather glad Daniel had suggested it, clearly thinking the same thing.

“I think a minute will be appropriate…” he murmured in a prim tone, his pride getting in the way of what he wanted to say as per usual.

Daniel rolled over and then pulled him to his chest. Seongwoo wrapped his arm around his waist and tucked his head under the other’s chin. Daniel stroked his hair and shoulders, humming some sort of lullaby that sounded like something he knew. They both thought it felt wonderful and somehow just...right. There wasn't a better word for it. They both sprouted content, delighted smiles.

Just like earlier in the day, a minute passed and then several more. Seongwoo didn’t mention it and neither did Daniel. They just continued cuddling in comfortable silence, both thinking of what a crazy yet wonderful day they had. To his surprise, Seongwoo didn’t feel an ounce of guilt, shame, or regret. Being with Daniel had just felt perfect, not the least bit wrong like he’d been afraid of. He only hoped he didn't suddenly regret it all in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the sort of climax of the hotness for this couple. I will not say it's the last rated scene because this is going to be one of those comical yet smutty stories that eventually turns romantic, so there will be a lot more smut in the future in this steamy office fic. Sorry if you didn't want smut but that's what a lot of this story will be because I haven't really had a chance to explore this sort of story with this coupling. Actually this is the sort of story I have the most confidence with writing. I really enjoy bickering comedy crackling with sexual tension that explodes in one moment others didn't expect and it leaves you excited for more. At least that is how I hope all these chapters make you feel. Every chapter has moments that are sweet as well as moments that are hot, suggesting these two have complicated feelings, they are attracted to each other but more than that they are growing infatuated and fond of each other at a quick pace, probably because they know their time is limited. This chapter also takes a break from the mysteries of Seongwoo's past and Daniel's missing friend. In future chapters, there will be less focus on their work and more focus on their relationship and learning about the mysteries. I won't give any spoilers but most of what you guys are thinking I will say are right. 
> 
> See you in another week or so! If you like this chapter, please leave a comment. They really inspire me and give me a better direction in which to lead this story. I am writing not just for myself but for you guys as well so please give me feedback on what you like, are confused about, don't really like and want to see. Thank you for reading this far, I love you!


	12. A Surprisingly Sweet Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first night. Luckily, Ong doesn't regret it nor run away. They have a sweet morning and end up spending half the day together. Talking, more sexing, eating brunch together, all sorts of fluffy intimacy and comical moments as they get to know each other and take the first step into their new relationship. It's complicated and it's messy but it's also sweet, sort of perfect, and fun to watch unfold. Daniel will also meet Guanlin who makes himself known as competition for Ong's heart and like his guardian. Also, Seongwoo continues to have flashbacks of his childhood friend Euigun.

How am I feeling? It has been a long time since I looked deep and tried to analyze myself, like Jinyoung said. Maybe it's time to give it a try. Hmm, where should I start? Do I feel regret sleeping with my boss?

Seongwoo was still up. It was three in the morning. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep yet. He had just been enviously watching Daniel sleep peacefully and thinking to himself. He thought about the question as he watched the muscular blonde. He had the sweetest sleeping face and he often moved in his sleep, kicking the blankets off as if he was hot so now they were only covering his genitals. He also slept talk, but it was a bunch of nonsense. He brushed the soft golden hair splayed across his forehead with his fingers and smiled.

No, I oddly don’t regret it. That was the best sex I’ve ever had. I still feel happy and content in terms of that and I feel pretty close to a lover for the first time in a long time. 

They had just cuddled and chatted and shared in silly, stupid jokes having a contest about who could make who laugh the most until Daniel fell asleep. He never did those sort of cheesy, childish things with lovers since he had his heart broken. For both parties the intimacy was a sort of pure physical contract. No one tried to get to know him or act sweet afterwards as he made the line clear and they respected it, usually scarred in their own way and looking for the same. It was unusual for him to allow or pursue intimate moments after sex or personally open up.

Why do I have an issue not being intimate? Hmm, lots of reasons. I am scared to be hurt, I guess, if I boil down to it. When my first and last serious relationship ended, it felt like the end  of the world. And I'm scared that if the relationship goes south, my emotions will spin out of control and that will cost me my career yet again which has been my life for quite a long time now. I can’t stand to see my dreams crumble because of a man or ‘love’. Not again.

Then, why are you taking the risk with Daniel? I’m not taking any risk. We’re just having fun. Our time together has a set date to end and we both accepted it. Two weeks from Monday. When his assistant comes back and I disappear from his life naturally, going back down a few floors to my interning job with the best recommendation letter in my hands.

If you’re just having fun with him, why do you feel close and attached to him already? I don’t feel that attached. I do feel close for some odd reason though. I feel like my natural self comes out with him and I feel like his face is familiar.

The more and more time he spent with Daniel the more that he got the feeling that he knew him from somewhere, or there was someone in his hazy past he couldn’t remember that was very similar to him. This had to be the reason he had an easy time opening up. 

 

 

“Gongchongie, I was sleeping!”

“Oh, my gosh, someone was there. Oh, I laid on you. I had no idea. Sorry!”

I climbed out of the ball pit and unburied my friend. He was pudgy and slit eyed in a cute sort of way. He was pouting amidst the colorful plastic balls he had been buried in.

“You totally squished me. I was having the best nap. I was even dreaming about jellies!” he complained.

“Sorry, Euigun. I have some leftover in my pocket, I think. You can have them all.”

Earlier Euigun’s mother had bought us jellies from the candy store. Euigun had as usual inhaled them like they were oxygen within a few minutes. I preferred to savor them or play games like who could eat it off their face without using hands which I was rather exceptional at. He was lit up like a Christmas tree when I presented him the plastic baggie with blue and white shark jellies inside which were one of our favorites because they were extra chewy and they changed your tongue a cool color. Luckily, he took them as an apology and wasn’t angry anymore.

“Gongchongie, let’s play!”

Stuffing the jellies in his mouth and sucking on them until his lips and tongue turned sky blue, Euigun threw the balls outside the playpen at me, declaring war. I charged with a loud, comical shout and dived like an Olympic swimmer. He clapped and said my score was a million out of one hundred. Then, we threw the balls frantically at each other, laughing brightly.

 

 

That fateful day that neither boy realized would be their last together, Seongwoo and his best friend Euigun saw that their parents were sort of arguing but they didn’t think much of it earlier.  They were too busy playing video games, kick ball, and jumping rope. They always loved being outside and luckily the weather in Busan was almost always nice enough that even when it got close to winter their mothers let them play together.

They were inseparable the last couple years to the point their mothers fondly called them a couple. Seongwoo noticed later on that day that his mother was really sad, she was even crying. Something that his father and Euigun’s father had argued about made her feel bad. He and Euigun gave her a hug and some flowers they picked from a random neighbor’s garden on the street.

Euigun then playfully put some in Seongwoo’s hair, saying that he didn’t know which one was the pretty flower now. Seongwoo pouted, feeling sulky and offended that Euigun was calling him pretty which at their age was the equivalent of calling him a girl. He started chasing Euigun as fast as he could. Euigun squealed, running away looking and sounding like much more of a girl than him. He teased him about that as they tore around the streets of their neighborhood, forgetting about whatever drama had happened between their parents.

Sometimes they knew that their fathers didn’t get along but at least their mothers seemed to be friends, probably because Euigun’s mother didn’t really know the full details of why their fathers argued or how it was connected to Seongwoo’s mom. They both just figured it was connected to their work or money as all adult issues seemed to center arouned. They didn’t care as long as their fathers didn’t split them up.

Actually, sometimes Euigun’s father had forbidden Euigun from them playing together. He wasn’t a cruel person or hated Seongwoo, but he said that Euigun had to do big things later on and ‘fill in his shoes’, so he needed to study harder than most kids. Euigun went to lots of academies outside of school and he had more homework than Seongwoo did, though Seongwoo often helped him with it because he was smarter than him.

Seongwoo had heard Euigun’s father say that he resembled his parents too much and that sometimes made his father angry when he looked at him, especially if he had been drinking. Seongwoo didn’t see it as a bad thing though, since both of his parents were known around the neighborhood for their good looks. Euigun even said he was handsome enough to be an actor. Which was a compliment he cherished and held in esteem.

 

Seongwoo stared at the ceiling as his vision cleared and he came back to the present. Daniel was lightly snoring, reminding him of a baby bear in hibernation. He had tossed his arms up over his head,one hand covering his eyes.

Ah, that’s what that boy’s name was and what he called me, Gongcheongie. My best friend when I was in my hometown, wherever that was exactly. Euigun. Daniel sort of reminds me of him. The way he looks and sounds when he laughs and the eye smile and shape, that’s what it is.

Seongwoo turned on the lamp,found a notebook on Daniel’s dresser and started sketching from his fading memory. After he was done, he compared their faces. He wasn’t a good drawer he realized. If they resembled each other, it was impossible to tell from his sketch by hazy recollection.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Seongwoo, you’re still up?” a hoarse, sleepy, thickly accented and much too attractively husky voice came, followed by warm hands grabbing his waist.

He smiled at Daniel as the man pulled him close and snuggled him under the blankets. Seongwoo put the notebook down and shut off the light that was making Daniel squint unpleasantly.

“Is it time for us to go to work?” he grumbled, his eyes still squinting, almost invisible, and his hair a cute mess.

Seongwoo pecked him and fixed his hair, then laid in his arms, resting his head on his chest. “No, today is Sunday. We don’t have to go in today.”

“Oh, thank god…”

He hummed sleepily and stretched his legs, squeezing Seongwoo tighter to his body. “Hmm, you are comfier than any stuffed animal, you know that?”

"I didn't."

Daniel nuzzled his hair and kissed his crown, hugging him snugly. It was hot and difficult to breath, but for some reason oddly enough Seongwoo didn’t mind. He didn’t have any impulse to complain or pull away like he would with other lovers who tried that.

Yet again, why does this feel so nice and natural with only him? It took me months to be like this even with my ex, never with others. It must be because he reminds me of someone I was fond of from my past. It’s been getting into my subconscious.

Seongwoo decided to stop thinking for once and just enjoy the moment. He brushed his hand down Daniel’s spine and pressed his lips gently to his chest.

“Hmm, that mouth of yours. It’s addicting…”

“Sir, you can’t possibly…” he flushed when he realized that Daniel was stiff and rocking into his stomach.

“Yes, it is possible. I have been wanting you fiercely for a week, Seongwoo. I don’t think I can be sated with just once a day currently…” Daniel chuckled in an evil, husky way.

“Shouldn’t you be resting, Sir? It’s the weekend, after all. You may have things you need to get done tomorrow. You should have a proper sleep while you can.”

“Do you really think you can get out of it, Ong? You’re in my bed, in my arms, you’re naked, we already went all the way once, we have all night…” he replied in an enticing, seductive tone, slipping his hand to caress his back, then bum, then legs.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

(Rated M from here, ah Daniel this Ong addict~)

 

Seongwoo continued to try to convince him otherwise, but eventually Daniel shut him up and made him convinced to have sex again with hot kisses and explorative, stroking fingers. He promised Seongwoo that this time he was going to last through until the end of the main event.

“Sir, ah, please make me come soon…” Seongwoo breathlessly pleaded nearly an hour later.

Daniel had sucked and caressed his body from head to toe several times. Then he had made him get on all fours and pumped him as he sucked his anal. Seongwoo whined and moaned, eagerly pressing his bum in the air against his face. Daniel ignored him, licking the hole and sucking fiercely as he played with his leaking head.

“Daniel, my fucking god, please put it in before I get really pissed!” Seongwoo snapped, reaching over and smacking his arm.

Daniel knelt upright, wiping his face with a big grin. “That’s what I was waiting for. You called me Sir fourty five times, do you realize? I clearly told you not to. So, this was your punishment. The torture of waiting when you’re immensely turned on.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, his face flaming in shame. “Did I really? Sorry, it’s a force of habit…”

 

“Well, it’s sort of kinky so I don’t mind it. How about we make a deal? If we’re in my bed, I’m Daniel. If we’re in the office, then I’m Sir.”

“We definitely cannot fuck in the office!” Seongwoo exclaimed firmly, shivering in fright at just the thought.

There were so many things that could go wrong. Someone could easily hear them or walk in or they wouldn’t be able clean up properly and a maid or Sana or, god forbid, a client would find a sperm-soaked tissue, lube stains, or a used condom. Just no, no way, no way.

“Don’t make that face, Ong. It’s going to happen. Every day. I’m going to fit some free time to do ‘screen golfing’ in my schedule for ‘exercise’ purposes. Then, you just need to find a way to get Sana distracted and sneak in.”

Seongwoo groaned in frustration, then yelped as Daniel smacked his butt. “Sir, I mean Daniel, we certainly can’t do that. It’s much too risky. You promised we wouldn’t get caught. It’s really important to me we don’t get caught.”

“Why are you stressed? We won’t get caught. It’s not the first time I’ve snuck lovers in my office, Seongwoo. I know what I’m doing.”

Why do I feel sort of jealous and upset about that? Because I won’t be the first he’s done that with? Daniel was a mature man nearing thirty who had urges and fanboys and fangirls lining up to get a piece of his handsome, rich ass. To be honest, I did it with my ex in an office once or twice too. It’s irrational and unfair of me to be jealous. He’s not mine just as much as I’m not his. We’re just two adults playing around for a couple weeks, purely physical and totally exclusive.

Seongwoo decided to let it go. Daniel was surprised as he had been expecting more of a fight. He figured that Seongwoo was quiet because he was looking forward to the experience, likely a first for him. Daniel was sure he would find it thrilling. He had mapped out all sorts of positions and locations for him in his own daily schedule.

Their thoughts slipped away as Daniel rubbed his lubricated penis near Seongwoo’s stretched, inviting, puckering hole. Seongwoo gasped and groaned, clawing at the sheets and pressing into him with desperation.

“Daniel…please fuck me already…so turned on right now, I can’t take it…”

“Exactly how I want you. That's what I'm talking about. That’s beautiful, Seongwoo,” Daniel said with admiration, kissing and licking down his dipped spine.

He finally gave Seongwoo what he wanted, pressing his member in slowly until he was balls deep. He took time to shift and roll slightly to get him used to the feeling and further stretched.

“It’s better like this, right?” he inquired, stroking the pale, silky hips as Seongwoo sighed with pleasure and shifted against him.

“Hmm, seriously better…”

“Hold on to the bed, will you?”

“Wait, just how hard are you--?” Seongwoo yelped and gripped the bed frame as instructed.

Daniel had grabbed his hips in an iron grip and started trusting unbelievably hard and fast, like a freaking drillhammer. He had never been ridden like that. He wasn’t even sure that it was possible for a male man to thrust like that.

“Ah, Dan, wait, what, ouch, are, you, shit, slow, the fuck, down, ouch, hmm…” Seongwoo huffed, grit his teeth, bit his lip, and dug his nails into the bed which was shaking and squeaking noisily.

He tried to pull away but Daniel had him in an iron grip. He couldn’t move at all. He could only feel. Then, suddenly he understood why. Daniel was able to hit his prostate very well like this. He saw white and stars behind his eyelids as he stopped fighting and gave in, meeting his speed with a rocking motion as best as he could. Daniel verbally encouraged him, going a bit softer. Seongwoo moaned and cried out, getting louder as he occasionally went much deeper or harder.

Daniel made him come violently within another minute, not even touching him. He was tired so he wanted to lay down but Daniel wasn’t finished so he held his hips up and thrusted hard and deep as he could into him while stroking him through the rest of his climax and the waves following it. As he came, Daniel groaned his name in the sweetest, passionate way, Seongwoo flushed and his heart picked up speed a bit more. Then they laid down on his side, avoiding the mess on the side they had just been on. Daniel laid on top of him and they lazily made out, caressing each other’s sweaty, feverish skin. Seongwoo felt like he was in an even greater state of bliss than he had been earlier because this orgasm had been even better.

 

(end M content)

 

“I hate to admit it, but you are an amazing lover…” Seongwoo said grudgingly, then nipped and sucked on Daniel’s lower lip.

“Best compliment ever, considering even more who it is coming from. You wouldn’t even admit I looked handsome the other day. We’re making lots of progress all in one night.”

Daniel chuckled and Seongwoo grinned. “Don’t go getting cocky.”

“Am I a rooster? Cockadoodledoo~ I don’t have wings, but we can order some. Or you can wait a few more hours. I bet I will ‘get cocky’ again.”

Seongwoo scoffed and slapped his back. Then, they both chuckled as they came together to sweetly kiss some more. They must have spent another hour just kissing, laughing, cuddling and teasing each other and bickering playfully before they drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Ong…Ongie...Ongcheongie…Seongwoo…”

Seongwoo grumbled. Daniel was whispering in his ear and tickling him, which he did not appreciate. He was warm and snuggly and he just wanted to sleep for another hour at least. He pushed Daniel’s hands away and tried to roll over. He went all the way to the end of the bed, taking the blankets with him, not really caring if it made Daniel cold. It was naughty, sex-addicted Daniel’s fault that he had only gotten a few hours of sleep after all.

Daniel chuckled and followed him. Seongwoo didn’t know it but he had been just about to roll off the bed before he caught him in his arms and pulled him gently away from the edge.

“It’s an Ong burrito, cute,” he murmured, digging his nose through the pile of blankets to find the messy brunette waves of hair that smelled faintly of coconut.

Seongwoo grumbled a sleepy complaint as he noisily attacked the top of his head with kisses but he couldn’t hear the voice since it was muffled with layers of blankets.

“Hmm? This burrito talks? How cool~” Daniel teased and started singing some random Spanish song.

Two pale hands shot out and pulled the blankets down off his head. He finally got to see his lover’s face. Ah, he’s so adorable when he’s just woken up. Look at that kitten glare. Seongwoo’s eyes were only able to half open, his hair was a complete mess, he had slightly dark, baggy circles under his chocolate, crescent eyes. He felt blessed just to see his always put together ex-model assistant like this. Not to mention, the only thing separating his hand from that naked, gorgeous body of his was a little bit of fabric.

“I said I’m up. Stop bothering me.”

“What if I were to say that bothering you is my sole purpose in life, though?” Daniel teased, straightening out his hair to its natural perfect wave and pinching his soft cheek with a big smile.

“Then you need a new hobby, Sir.”

“I think this one will do. Oh, good morning Peter, good morning Rooney.”

The cats had jumped up on the bed. They first greeted Daniel by rubbing up on him and allowing kisses, sniffing and bumping their noses back on his cheeks happily. Then they crawled on the pile of blankets and came up to Seongwoo’s face. They sniffed at him, then after they recognized who it was, started giving him cat kisses as well along his jaw.

Seongwoo giggled softly. Daniel wrapped his leg around Seongwoo, cuddling close, and pet the purring cats. They laid down on Seongwoo’s chest and kneaded the blanket with their paws, occasionally brushing up against his chin.

Aw, it feels like we’re a happy family, Daniel thought.

I feel like this is too much physical affection at once, Seongwoo thought. He also felt extremely hot and his chin was itchy. Eventually, the cats jumped off Seongwoo and waited next to Daniel, meowing demands for him to give them breakfast.

They realized then that both of their stomachs were growling. They were getting hungry too.  Seongwoo got up with the blankets wrapped around him. Daniel just followed him around the house naked, helping him pick up his clothes that lay scattered across the house.

“Can I dress you?”

“No, Sir.” Seongwoo snatched the pile of clothes from his hands.

“But…”

“I’m not a Barbie doll. You can not brush my hair, or dress slash undress me everywhere.”

 

“How did you know I was thinking of that song?” He laughed.

“You were humming it,” Seongwoo replied dryly. Then, under his breath with an amused smile, “Pabo.”

Daniel waited until the blanket dropped before he hugged Seongwoo tight from behind and nibbled his ear. “Pabo only for you~ Call me Ong Pabo~”

Seongwoo smacked his hand and slipped out of his grip. Then, he hurriedly put his clothes on, insisting that Daniel at least wear bottoms in case someone saw through the window. Daniel didn’t really want to but obliged with putting on his soccer trainers.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo was thinking that he could make them breakfast, something simple at least. He sighed when he opened the refrigerator and saw the contents, well lack there of more like it. There was half an onion, some juices, a half block of cheese, and a bar of chocolate.

“Sir, what is this? Has your fridge been raided or you just don’t know how to use it? When is the last time you went grocery shopping? Please don’t tell me you always live like this.”

Daniel came over and saw the inside of the fridge as he lectured with a tone of exasperated disbelief. He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

“Usually Jisung checks once a month that my fridge is stocked. My cleaner I guess hasn’t been checking. I’ve just been eating out. I don’t have much time for shopping and even if I do I buy either instant things or I don’t bother with deals. I also suck at picking out fruits and vegetables. So that’s why Jisung told me that he would take care of it, for my health and his mental well-being.”

“Ah, so this is one of those lovely bonus items on my impossibly lengthy list of duties he failed to mention…” Seongwoo sighed and shut the door. “I was thinking of making you breakfast but at this rate you will get sick. Throw all of this out. I guess I will need to do your shopping along with mine tonight.”

Daniel beamed and hugged around his waist. “Oh, you would do something sweet like that for me off the clock? That seems like something a perfect boyfriend would do.”

“Let me get something straight here, Sir.”

Seongwoo turned, escaping from his arms despite they were temptingly smug and warm and he had grown accustomed to them. He held his hand out to stop Daniel from coming closer and backed up down the kitchen.

“I did admit that I sort of like you. But it is only a temporary like. Until I get a superb recommendation letter from you, I will do as you want, even if you order me to be physical and live in your place. I cannot, however, promise we will do any sorts of things resembling a relationship or that this will turn into anything long term. I think that we should both be clear and keep our heads straight about that. This, us, we’re not going anywhere. There's too many complications, no matter the intensity of our attraction. We can have fun and then after two more weeks, we go back to being strangers. Don't make me hurt you, as I fully warned you how this was going to go.”

Daniel felt rather bummed about that, because honestly a part of him was really enjoying living out the ‘boyfriend’ fantasy for real since yesterday. However, he had promised to respect Seongwoo’s wishes and the man indeed had been clear from the beginning that he wasn’t looking for a relationship in general, especially not with his boss.

He was happy just to have Seongwoo’s walls down enough that Seongwoo was giving him permission to do what he wants for two weeks and that he voluntarily admitted with his own mouth that he liked him. Anyway, Daniel was sure that if he put his mind to it he could be fabulous ‘boyfriend material’ and through some convincing and wooing, could later change his mind. He could just enjoy this time while slowly making Seongwoo addicted to him to the point that he’d want to stay with him much longer.

 

“Okay.”

“Excuse me?” Seongwoo commented with disbelief.

Daniel laughed and shrugged. “Okay, whatever you say goes. If you just want a fling, I’m okay with that. You can call the shots in our relationship.”

“Everything?” he asked hopefully.

“Hmm, well, I get to choose where and when we do it.”

Seongwoo pouted. Daniel forced a hug, noticing Seongwoo didn’t really try hard to get away this time, and pecked away his pout. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pressed their lips together again, silently asking for more kisses. Daniel obliged most happily. They stood in the kitchen, hugging and rather sweetly making out for several minutes. Until their growling stomachs became difficult to ignore.

“All that exercise made us hungry,” Daniel noted.

“Let’s get some brunch. I know a good place,” Seongwoo suggested.

“Oh, I think I know just where you’re talking about. I may have seen you there a few weeks ago.”

Seongwoo shook his head and scoffed. “I doubt it.”

“You were wearing a black hoodie with some graphic of a foreign girl's face on it and some ripped blue jeans with…”

“Faded gradiation on the bottom? That’s right. That was three weekends ago. You saw me? You have a surprisingly good memory for pointless details, Sir. Considering how terrible you are at memorizing your presentation notes,” Seongwoo teased, brushing the back of his hair affectionately.

Daniel pecked and then nipped at his nose. “I was interested in you for a moment, that’s why. You looked extremely hot. I just remembered now because at that time I noticed you were with a guy so I figured you were off-limits. Some tall, dark haired foreigner with big eyes.”

Seongwoo smirked. “That’s Guanlin.”

“That was Guanlin? You have a date with him every weekend or something? With some tall, dark, handsome, mysterious, cutely accented foreigner? No, that’s it. You’re not allowed to see him today. Or ever. I’m going to find some way to fire him…” Daniel grumbled with a sulky face.

He didn’t like having such stiff competition around his lovers constantly. Seongwoo chuckled and took his hands gently in his, pecking his sulky pout away.

“It’s not like that with Guanlin, I promise. We’re just normal friends. He doesn’t have many Korean friends and he struggles still with Korean so I help him out and keep him company here and there. Once he has a boyfriend though he won’t be meeting me at all. I heard he’s found someone promising.”

“Yes!” Daniel cheered childishly and started dancing, which honestly looked cool even if it was just a random one. “I will have you all to myself soon.” Seongwoo shook his head, smiling with sweet amusement and affection.

They picked up the cats and kissed them goodbye before leaving the apartment holding hands. Seongwoo was worried a bit that people would recognize him. However, Daniel insisted that when he wasn’t wearing a suit and all made up, people had no idea who he was. He was just a business man after all, not an idol. Plus, he was a lot less known in Seoul compared to Busan. So, Seongwoo let himself enjoy another intimate moment he probably shouldn't be having.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They were walking down the street, commenting about the various shops and restaurants they liked around this area when Daniel stopped in front of a motorcycle dealer. There was a blue, shiny, brand new motorcycle in the window. He put his hands to the glass and admired it from several angles with a huge grin, then stuck out his arms pretending to ride it with a joyful expression. Seongwoo leaned against the glass, watching him with an amused smile.

“You like it that much? Why don’t you just buy it? You said you can buy anything you want.”

Daniel made a sad face, petting the motorcycle through the glass as if it were another one of his cats or lovers. “I could buy it but what’s the use? I don’t have a driver’s license so it would just get rusty in the parking lot.”

Seongwoo was shocked considering his age. “All you have to do is take the test.”

“I suck at tests. I suck at learning through books. I am more of a hands-on experience, sort of guy. You know that we'll by now, I'm certain.”

Seongwoo slipped his hands from his bottom to his waist, chuckling at his never tiring perverted antics. “How about I teach you?”

“That would be really great! Unless you’re a spartan teacher who whips or smacks me when I don’t do a good job. Hmm, wait on second thought…” Daniel hummed, tapping his mouth which had become a lecherous grin as he had some naughty BDSM fantasy.

“Hopeless addict, really…” Seongwoo murmured, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street again.

 

“So hopelessly addicted to you~” Daniel sang, following him with a lovesick grin.

He sure is in a good mood. That is rather contagious. I can’t even get frustrated with him or scold him now. I just feel too happy.

They were passing a bread store when Daniel asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and an impish grin Seongwoo knew the meaning of all too well, “Is your daddy a baker?”

“No, my parents run a garden.” Seongwoo looked at him with a quizically raised eyebrow.

“Ah really? I guess I was misunderstood because…”

He smacked Seongwoo on the bottom. “You’ve got some really nice buns!”

Daniel then yelped as Seongwoo kicked him in the shin. Then, he walked away, swaying his bum and huffed, “You deserved that, Sir.”

When they passed Starbucks, they stopped in for an impromptu coffee.

“Do you work at Starbucks?” Daniel suddenly asked as they waited by the counter for their orders to come out.

Seongwoo didn’t try to fight back a smile this time.

“Because I like you a latte,” he finished with a cheesy grin.

Seongwoo shook his head, chuckling softly and flushing. When the drink came out, Seongwoo asked for a pen. He wrote on Daniel’s cup. “I like hate you a latte too, Ong Pabo Mr. Kang~ =^.^="

Seongwoo thought that he had made it safely to the brunch place. Then, they passed a grocery store that was right before it. There were some fruits out on the stands. Daniel smiled wide and chuckled.

“Don’t say anything, Sir. Let’s just pass on by…”

Seongwoo tried to push the larger man’s back forward. “If you were a fruit, you’d be a fine-apple!”

Seongwoo groaned, pressing his head against his broad, padded back. “You are really on a roll today, aren’t you, Sir? I seriously can’t catch a break…”

“Nope, you can’t. When I’m in a really good mood, they all just come right to me like tennis balls from a tennis machine. Oh!”

Seongwoo decided he needed to find some sort of proper distraction quickly before Daniel could destroy his ears with more of these cheesy, terrible lines. Though he secretly liked them and found them oddly addicting.

“Oh, look, puppies!” He shouted as he pointed to a pet shop with baby animals in cages on display in the window across the street.

They went over to look in the window. There were mice, rabbits, kittens and puppies. Daniel looked only at the kittens, but Seongwoo bent down to see these tiny puppies who were play fighting and chewing on each other.

“Aw, so cute~ Hey don’t bite your brother’s ear too hard. I bet that hurt. Oops, he fell over, haha. Too funny~”

Daniel squatted down, silently watching Seongwoo with a smile. He had this huge grin on his face, laughing and talking to himself as he poked at the puppies through the window. It seemed that Seongwoo really did like dogs. He had seen several pictures on Instagram of him playing with dogs in the park or at a dog café. It was clear that he just went all soft for them. Daniel rather envied the puppies, seeing how difficult it had been to get him to even show half that sweet of a look towards him.

“You like dogs, right?” he asked softly, crouching down close to get a better look, at that pretty face that is.

“I do. I’ve always liked them. I used to have one, like I told you.”

“What happened to Byul?”

Seongwoo seemed pleased and surprised that he had remembered it. Daniel may have a bad memory for numbers and meeting related notes but he could somehow recall all the details of Ong Seongwoo. Especially because he had files saved of pictures and various information about him that he often studied in his free time. Which he hoped Seongwoo never found out about because he would be furious and smack him a lot most likely.

“She just got old. She died a couple years ago naturally,” he replied with a sad smile.

Daniel reached out and pet his head in comfort, cooing with sympathy for his loss as he understood having grown up with cats that passed away as well. “Would you like a new puppy? I promised I would get you anything you want. What sort of dog do you like best?”

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and shook a finger at him. “I will tell you but it’s a purebred so it’s expensive, so you have to swear to me that you will absolutely not buy me one.”

“Okay, sure. I promise,” Daniel said sweetly, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Seongwoo searched the kind of dog he liked on his phone, gushing about them. He knew all sorts of interesting facts about their characteristics and how to take care of them. As if he had been dreaming of having one for years.

I didn’t technically lie since my fingers were crossed, Ong. I fully intend to buy you one. Since I want to make you happy and see more of that sort of gorgeous, heart-tugging smile. Just look at how much you want one. I couldn’t possibly look the other way and not get you whatever you want. Not when I like you this much.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Damn, they didn’t cook the eggs right. It’s too runny. It should be soft, spongy and just the slightest bit brown and crispy at the edges of the fluffy part.”

Seongwoo took the completely normal looking eggs off his plate and tried them. They tasted fine, even rather good to him. 

He laughed, teasing Daniel, “I didn’t know you were this ridiculously picky. I think I will have to reconsider cooking for you. I haven’t had any first class cooking lessons with French cutlers.”

“I’m sure anything you will make will taste much better than this crap.”

Daniel turned sulky as he poked at the eggs and then moved them as far away from the rest of the food on the plate as he could get them without spilling on the pristine table. .

“Here, try these pancakes. I think they will get your approval.”

“You have to dip it in syrup, not pour the syrup on top. I hate soggy pancakes.”

“The silliest demands of all mankind, as usual. Yes, Sir Two-year-old.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and snorted softly. He cut off a perfectly clean piece of the pancake and then dipped it in the little metal cup of maple syrup. Daniel closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting. Seongwoo played around by putting it near his mouth and then taking it away before he was able to nab it. Eventually, Daniel playfully glared at him and then held his hand so he could bite the bread from the fork. Seongwoo giggled, grinning with amusement.

“How is it? It’s good, right?” Seongwoo asked as he chewed with a thoughtful expression.

Daniel merely responded by pretending to sign his name and skateboard on his palm. That meant it got the ‘DaniK’ stamp of approval. Seongwoo chuckled as he cut some more to personally feed him, not even complaining about it because he had really grown used to it over the past week. Now it actually felt rather sweet. The intimacy made him feel more so that they were a couple on a date.

“Why a skateboard anyway, Sir?” he asked curiously as they ate the rest of their meal, Seongwoo sharing his food because Daniel apparently liked his better, and eating the food that Daniel deemed unworthy of passing his plush, strawberry tinted, luscious looking as always lips.

“I always liked riding skateboards. I think I started learning when I was five or six. I used to ride with my friends a lot.”

“Can you still ride?”

“Hmm, I haven’t tried it since college. But it’s not something you forget. You wouldn’t forget how to ride a bike or how to swim, right?”

Seongwoo flushed as he didn’t know how to do either of those honestly. He figured that he might have learned them before the accident and then forgot them from the head trauma.

“Are you alright? Do you have a headache? I will ask for some aspirin.”

Daniel left the table to ask the staff for some as Seongwoo held his temples. He had a searing pain. He closed his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head. Some images flashed through the murky, foggy inside of his brain. 

 

 

Seongwoo was very young, probably just a first or second grader, and he was with Euigun. They were on a sand covered wooden beach boardwalk, racing each other on these mini blue and green plastic skateboards, the sun setting a soft orange and vivid fuscia pink above the pearlescent blue waves. They were both very good at riding them and laughing a lot, their skin tanned from the southern sun and wearing matching backwards black caps and white t-shirts with the Peachy character on it.

"Seongwoo, you're way too slow~"

"Shut up, fatso!"

"Why don't you catch me and make me, grandpa?" 

"You're so dead when I get you, you stupid peach butt piggy!" 

"Meh-rong~!" Euigun was egging him on while riding his board backwards but Seongwoo still wasn't close to catching up to the high speed he traveled at with irritating ease.

"Ugh, I swear when you get off that thing I'm going to give you the nastiest noogie--Ahhh!"

"Seongwoo-yah, oh crap!" Euigun quickly jumped off his board wait rolled down the boardwalk into the ocean of its own accord. 

Seongwoo's board had caught on a crack in the wood and catapulted him off. He had luckily landed butt-first in a mound of dry, warm sand but the surprise of the whole flying through the air feeling like he was about to die bit made him start crying at his young age. His friend jumped into the sand and rushed to his side.

"Where are you hurt? Show me and I will carry you right away to the hospital. It's just a kilometer away. You're so skinny, I can carry you that far," he reassured in a worried tone, touching Seongwoo's legs and arms for any broken bones or cuts.

"I'm scared not hurt, you pabo~" Seongwoo whined and sniffled as some more tears slipped down his cheeks. 

The boy with the freckled eye and dimpled, fully rounded cheeks smiled in a way that stuck out his buck teeth. It was uncanny how he resembled the peach character on his backwards cap.

"Oh, thank god. But then why are you crying, you baby? Just laugh it off when you make a mistake or get scared. Everyone does that when they get older.You look really handsome when you laugh, Seongwoo-yah. Stop crying now, hmm, duk~" he encouraged in a soft, naturally deep, heavily accented tone, holding the scrawny boys face and wiping his thumbs over the mini streams on his cheeks which had baby fat but still quite less than himself. 

Seongwoo sniffled and smiled slightly, liking the gentle, caring way his best friend touched him. He was the most amazing friend. What would he do without Euigun in his life?

 

 

Seongwoo was snapped out of it by Daniel rubbing his head. “Is it that bad? Maybe you should forget about meeting your friend and just take a rest today. Sorry, it’s my fault for not letting you get a proper night’s sleep.”

Seongwoo gratefully took the aspirin and swallowed the pills, followed by a full cup of water. “It’s not that bad. It comes and goes. It’s related to the head trauma I had when I was in a car accident long ago.”

Daniel sat down and resumed eating, but he continued to look at him with concern. Seongwoo smiled more than usual to keep him from worrying.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo got a message from Guanlin. They needed to meet up to go Christmas shopping today. Guanlin said that he was nearby the brunch place so he would meet him in a few minutes. Seongwoo tried to get Daniel to go home before Guanlin came, but Daniel seemed determined to meet him officially.

When Guanlin came by, the two men seemed to be sizing each other up. Then, Guanlin seemed to remember this was his boss. He bowed politely.

“Sir, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Lai Guanlin. I work as an intern in the HR department.”

“Hmm, I see. Rai Guanin. I think I remember approving of you. You’re from China, was it?”

 

“Lai Guanlin from Taiwan, Sir,” he corrected.

“Right, Taiwan. Don’t know much about it, sorry.”

Guanlin then proceeded to brag about Taiwan like he was working for a travel agency. Seongwoo anxiously looked between them, wondering if Guanlin had figured out why they were together on a Sunday afternoon, in casual garb no less.

“Seongwoo, you certainly look good today,” Guanlin wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek. “Positively glowing and edible. Shall we just skip shopping and go back to my place?”

Daniel shot them a look and raised an eyebrow at Seongwoo as if demanding an explantion.

“He’s just messing around. We're really not like that,” Seongwoo laughed, brushing his friend off to reassure his frazzled, not amused lover.

Clearly Guanlin knew that they were sort of having a date now, maybe even that they had spent the night together. He was acting possessive on purpose to make the boss jealous, getting amusement out of it if that smirk was any telltale sign.

“I’m not messing around, Seongwoo. I would never mess around with some nice guy’s feelings, just have sex with them for a few days, and then hurt them by tossing them aside.”

“I certainly wouldn’t do that either. People that do that are scum,” Daniel replied confidently with narrowed eyes, grabbing Seongwoo's arm and tugging him his way.

“CEOs often do that sort of thing because they tend to be selfish and think they can have whoever they want. But my Seongwoo is a really precious, sweet person with a lot of emotional scars. I wouldn’t just leave him to someone like that.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I know no CEOs of that sort. Do you?”

"I may. Depends."

Seongwoo felt like a teddy bear being tugged between two kids as they both touched his arms, flirting and being possessive. He put up his hands and pushed them both away.

“Enough with this territorial piss battle, you pups. No one is insisting that Mr. Kang is that sort of person, nor is anyone insisting that there’s any special feelings going on here. You two need to calm down and stop using me as a chew toy.”

“I’m just worried. I want to know that my friend is in good hands, as your assistant…or otherwise,” Guanlin said bluntly to Daniel.

Daniel nodded curtly. “I can assure you that I will personally take care of your friend. He will wish for nothing and not be the least bit uncomfortable. At work, and especially not otherwise.”

“I’m uncomfortable now, not that anyone cares,” Seongwoo spoke up firmly with undisguised irritation. “Both of you, drop it.”

After that, Seongwoo told Daniel that he would be seeing him at the office tomorrow. Daniel looked like he really wanted to kiss and hold him despite his friend being there, but the pleading look in Seongwoo’s eyes not to stopped him. He obediently acted with the utmost propriety, leaving after they politely greeted each other.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“You two fucked last night, didn’t you?”

When Seongwoo turned around, Guanling was smiling wide like the Cheshire cat. Seongwoo flushed. He was going to try to hide it but now he realized he couldn’t. He smiled wide, flushed, and nodded.

“Twice…” he murmured bashfully.

“I knew it! I totally knew that you were into him despite your constant denial. You only lasted a week, huh? So, tell me everything that’s happening. I know you told Jinyoung some things. He was rubbing it in my face about how you were closer to him than me but he wouldn’t elaborate. That sort of made my heart sting, not that you've ever cared you took part of my heart a couple of months ago.”

Seongwoo told him what had been happening since the last time they talked. Guanlin seemed really excited about it but also slightly concerned.

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting into though, hyung? Things could get messy, especially if you develop real feelings for him.”

“How can I develop feelings from just two weeks? What ever happened to the whole 'office affairs are the best' mentality you kept pushing? Anyway, it’s not like we’re going to really spend much time together anyway. He is really busy. I don’t see him that much during the day. Maybe just nights when his workload is low or on the next two weekends. He said that he’s fine not getting seriously involved and we both agreed we’re going to turn to being strangers after. He’s promised to keep it all under wraps. He didn’t make it obvious in front of you either.”

“Well, I can see that he likes you and he’s possessive, but I guess that’s a normal guy thing. It wasn’t too obvious that you guys were shagging. But you should be careful at work. He's pretty obviously fond and territorial in a way that makes it rather clear you've got some close relationship beyond what's normal.”

“I can keep him in line,” Seongwoo said confidently.

Guanlin chuckled. “Oh, look at you. Controlling the scary Boss Kang like he’s string wrapped around your fingers. That is quite hot. Again, if you’re ever interested, I’m always an option, if you ever want to snack on that piece of my heart you stole…”

Seongwoo smacked him and laughed. It amused him when his friend was cheesy and flirtatious like that, though he never took that 'heart' comment seriously. They linked arms as they continued to walk down the street towards the Christmas market.

“Friends are never an option. They should just stay friends. I need more people like you in my life, not less,” he insisted. “So, how are things going with that coffee guy?”

“Great! We had another date yesterday. His name is Park Jihoon. Isn’t he cute?”

Seongwoo got shocked when he saw a picture of the two smiling and flashing victory signs on his phone. It was the Jihoon he met, Daniel’s boxing trainer.

“I know him!”

“You do? That’s kind of cool. How?”

“He’s Daniel’s friend and boxing trainer.”

“Oh, wow. What a small world. I bet dating Jihoon will get me an inn with the Boss and get me promoted someday. Now I really want to date him,” Guanlin laughed with a chic, smug grin.

Seongwoo frowned and shook his arm they had linked.

He softly scolded, “Hey, that’s not a good reason to want to date someone.”

“You shouldn’t really be talking, Mr. sleeping with his boss in order to get a good recommendation.”

“Hey, that’s not true! I tried very hard to resist, I will have you know. He’s just…too…” Seongwoo bit his lip, hesiting how to explain his boss/lover.

“Sexy? Funny? Sweet? Hot? Irresitable?”

“Everything above and much more,” Seongwoo admitted, flushing with a dreamy expression coming across his face.

“That’s how I feel about Jihoon too. He’s sort of clumsy and shy, but he’s really cute, funny, caring, and kind. He’s also quite masculine when he’s boxing and he has a fantastic body. I don’t even mind that he’s a bit shorter and prettier in the face than I usually go for.”

“So, are you going to see him again? Does he like you too?” Seongwoo asked curiously, enjoying the boy gossip they hadn't had in quite a while.

Guanlin got this silly, dazed sort of grin that made Seongwoo certain he was smitten over the boxer already. “I think so. He doesn’t say it but it’s easy to tell. I make him blush, stumble, and fumble a lot. Really adorable. He’s like a rabbit.”

“Huh, I can’t imagine. He seemed so manly, funny, cool, and confident when I met him. I guess people really change when they’re around the person they like.”

“Seriously. Just look at you. I’ve never seen you blush and smile so wide.”

Seongwoo smacked him and glared at him to shut up. “I bet you never do that to your Daniel, not fair,” Guanlin pouted.

“Oh, I do. Believe me. I’ve kicked, smacked, shoved him, shot lasers through his head. Nothing works with him. He just keeps coming after me. He finds me cute and amusing the angrier I am, in fact. It's been positively infuriating.”

Seongwoo shook his head and chuckled, thinking of how impossible his new lover was.

“I can imagine since I know you well. He sounds perfect for you then. You need someone like that. We’ve been saying it for ages.”

Seongwoo warned in a suddenly serious manner, “Don’t get attached, Lin. We’re temporary. Two weeks and then strangers.”

Guanling smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Hmm, well I’m sure lots can happen in two weeks. You both may change your mind.”

“I certainly won’t,” Seongwoo insisted. “Now enough boy talk. We really should get shopping.”

They went around all the stores in the market, getting Guanlin cute souvenirs to send to his family, then for all his friends minus Seongwoo himself, then last they tried to find a present for Jihoon. Guanlin said that he liked food, rabbits, and colorful clothes. When Guanlin told him about what he usually wore, Seongwoo realized that Jihoon actually had strange, terrible fashion sense.

He helped Guanlin pick out a trendy outfit and some cute rabbit boxers, insisting that he must tell Jihoon that bright, neon colors and patterns were for the bedroom or swimming pool only, not the streets. He felt like it was his duty to save the eyes of Korean people from the monstrosities he had heard Jihoon wore and didn’t even want to imagine. Just hearing about it made him shiver and gasp with horror.

Guanlin walked him back, buying him coffee as thanks for shopping. Seongwoo asked him curiously why he liked Jihoon.  Guanlin told him that he could tell him as a rap. Seongwoo started to say ‘no thank you’ but he had aleady started. He rapped accapella and it was clear that he had written it himself.

“Jihoon Jihoon, I like Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon. Who I like is Park Jihoon, yeah, yeah, yeah, what, let’s get it. P is for pretty eyes, a is for awesome, r is for rabbits because that’s what he looks like, k is for key to my heart unlocked. Jihoon Jihoon, Park Jihoon, Jihoon Jihoon, I like Park Jihoon.”

That was just the first verse and chorus. The entire song went on for well past two minutes. Seongwoo covered his face in humiliation, trying to make it look to other passing by that he wasn’t with this weird rapper with the cheesiest lyrics in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next day after their hanky panky, Ongniel's first sort of date and their sweet morning after their first time. I always love the day after when they feel really intimate and closer than ever before, but especially when it comes to writing Ongniel because I imagine they are pretty sweet on just regular days. I debated a long time all that I should put in here and it ended up being quite a bit longer than I expected, sorry about that. I think the best parts for me in writing and re-reading this chapter are the snippets of Ongniel interactions when they're children(unless Euigun is just a Daniel look alike? who knows, we will find out later down the road~). I enjoy writing about Wanna One members interacting as kids, so I think maybe just maybe I will have a little story of these sort of moments later on. Or just a one shot of these two kiddos from early on when they were just toddlers. My other favorite parts are Ongniel just being sweet and flirty with Ong finally being fully open, letting Dan see just how much he is flattered and amused by his antics and lines. Dan is really awesome boyfriend material despite he is an incredibly obnoxious demanding eccentric boss I wouldn't wish on any one.
> 
> Also, about the smut in this chapter and future chapters, there will be some hot but rather short smutty moments of these two's because now they just can't get enough of each other, the cap has been melted on this chemistry grenade haha. There won't be anything as long and detailed as their first time because it's not the main focus, rather the mystery of GSW and their building, forever complicated yet a sweet and fun train wreck to watch of a relationship.
> 
> Oh, did you guess that the boy Guanlin bumped into before was Jihoon there at the end? As usual, I love me some Panwink. My third favorite Wanna One ship~ They will appear later on in the story together rather than just a mention. Along with Minhwan~
> 
> By the way, I have been listening to Taylor Swift's new songs and I totally realized that this song Gorgeous is totally how I and Daniel feel about Ong Seongwoo in this story. Look at these lyrics~ It could totally be Ongniel's theme song haha. When I first heard it, I kept thinking of Ong. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoVWhoqsF2g
> 
> "You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
> There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
> You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
> You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
> There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
> Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats  
> Alone, unless you wanna come along, oh
> 
> You're so gorgeous  
> I can't say anything to your face  
> 'Cause look at your face  
> And I'm so furious  
> At you for making me feel this way  
> But, what can I say?  
> You're gorgeous"
> 
> See you in a few days! I hope you liked the chapter and that you will leave a comment. Thanks for reading so far, glad to know you're liking it~


	13. Surprises Should be Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel can't stand being away from his new lover even for half a day so Seongwoo goes back to spend another night, resulting in them not getting enough sleep and arousing suspicion in their secretary when they come in late and together. She doesn't buy their 'car trouble' story for a minute. Seongwoo and Daniel argue about the choice of excuse and whether to tell her about them or not. Seongwoo and Daniel take a driving lesson with a ton of hilarious moments as Seongwoo's uptight and Daniel's a daredevil who tries to break every rule and argue about why the rule is stupid. Daniel tricks Seongwoo into buying a new canine roommate as a surprise. Seongwoo surprises him with a naughty, exciting surprise of his own, in the office during their 'screen golf' time. Daniel hints about his feelings and wanting to be official, making Seongwoo's heart start to waver.

As soon as he got in his front door, finally safe from the chilly wind attacking him, Seongwoo checked his phone messages as it vibrated yet again in his pocket. This must have been the hundredth time today. He sighed but couldn’t help but smile with exasperated amusement when he saw it.

 

Mr. Kang: Are you home yet?

Mr. Kang: You didn’t check my messages in the last ten minutes. If I don’t hear from you in a minute, I’m going to assume you have been abducted.

Mr. Kang: You’re abducted seriously? Better not be that Guanlin has you tied to his bed post. Then ....'you're fired!' time.

Mr. Kang: Seongwoo…Seriously, are you alright?

Mr. Kang: I think maybe I need to call the police. I will wait two more minutes…

 

Instead of answering because his fingers were frozen and numb to properly type, he called Daniel while taking off his shoes and walking into his warm home.

Daniel picked up before one ring had even completed and sounded delighted to hear from him. Seongwoo’s heart did a little flip and he smiled with affection. “Hey! Thank god. You’re okay, right? I was just about to dial the police.”

Seongwoo chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t overact, Sir. It’s not even midnight yet.”

“You were with Guanlin until midnight? What were you doing?” he accused.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I haven't been with Guanlin that whole time. I went grocery shopping and then I went out for a walk.”

“A walk? By yourself?” his husky, deep, accented voice turned surprised and concerned. Seongwoo’s heart did two more little flips.

“Would it matter if I did?” Seongwoo challenged as he tossed his jacket over the chair and went to the kitchen to get some juice and a glass out.

“Yes, it would. Who else do you spend your Sundays with? And if the answer is no-one, that’s even worse because it’s dangerous to walk around at night. You shouldn't do that,” Daniel scolded.

Seongwoo snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’m not a teenage girl, Sir. I’m a full-grown man.”

“You can’t even properly punch, so I would say elementary school girl fits better,” he teased.

Seongwoo glared at nothing in particular and squeezed the phone. “I’m going to learn Judo. I promise you will see stars on the ceiling someday.”

“Take boxing with me,” Daniel suggested brightly.

Seongwoo smirked as he imagined them battling it out in a ring, him finally taking out his days of suppressed anger and frustration. “You wouldn’t want me to, Sir. Every time you ask me to pick something off your teeth or hold the tissue as you blew your nose, I guarantee I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from giving you a black eye.”

Daniel was silent for a bit. “Good point. Let’s keep boxing off the table. For my sake.”

Seongwoo chuckled, then drank the juice he had poured.

“Why are you quiet? Is there someone there and you’re putting me on mute so you can kiss them?” Boss Kang's voice was accusatory and this time sounding like he was childishly pouting. Seongwoo imagined his face and flushed.

Adorable. It’s quite irritating when he’s jealous at every little thing, but somehow I still find it pure fluff.

“I was just drinking some juice, because I was thirsty, Sir. Am I not even allowed to do that? Are you going to be jealous of my lips touching the cup?” he teased with a smile, putting down the empty glass in the sink and filling it with water.

Daniel laughed softly before replying, “I sort of am now actually. You can only drink from my mouth from now on. That’s an order.”

Seongwoo scoffed and shook his head, refusing to say ‘Yes, Sir’ to that ridiculous and physically impossible demand. “You’re…”

“Hopeless, yes I know. Hopelessly unable to sleep without you by my side actually now that I've got a taste of that piece of heaven. Can you come over?” Daniel pleaded.

 

“Sir, we have to work tomorrow. I will see you all day,” Seongwoo hesitated, fighting with himself not to jump on the opportunity to be with him some more in his warm bed, snuggled against his hot, muscular body.

 

“But I miss you~ I can’t sleep this way. Then, I won't be able to work properly and it will be all your fault.” Daniel was clearly pouting even more this time and likely flashing puppy eyes at thin air.

“Then, just look at my pictures. You stalk my SNS accounts every day anyway, right?” Seongwoo smiled sweetly as he went to his bed and laid down, flipping on the lights.

"Here, I will send you a new one. Just imagine this is you."

He grabbed his Nubly doll, a white seal that he was given from a  fan who said resembled him, and held it tight. Before he even knew it, he was kissing it, imagining he was cuddling again with his funny, sweet boss. Who I honestly am starting to already, dangerously, foolishly like beyond logical reason this weekend…He took a picture hugging the doll, filtered it so it looked nicer, and sent it to the boss.

“That’s not the same. I can’t hug or kiss a picture. Well, I can’t say that I haven’t…but the real thing is much better. At least the real you is just a bit warmer than my phone. Oh, you really took a photo! Hang on~”

Daniel took a picture kissing his tablet blown up with the picture he had just sent. Seongwoo smiled and instantly saved the photo, thinking that they looked good together on camera. Not that it mattered, because they weren't ever going to be an official couple.

“I can’t believe you just did that, Sir. That must have been humiliating,” Seongwoo chuckled, cheeks heating as he nuzzled happily into his doll.

"I told you I miss you. Why don't you believe me~"

It made him feel flattered though that Daniel had been wanting him this much. The boss had been sending him messages most of the day since he had left Guanlin, asking what he was doing, if he was safe, if he was keeping warm, if he had his scarf tied properly, and when he was coming home, etcetera.

 

“Did you stay warm? No headaches? You don’t have a fever, do you? That would mean you caught a cold…” Daniel asked with worry.

Seongwoo could hear the subtle sounds of the cats purring and meowing. He imagined that Daniel was on the sofa with them in his lap. Seongwoo suddenly felt like he wanted to be there cuddled up to his side with Peter sleeping and purring soundly in his lap like last night. Shall I be impulsive and illogical just one more time? What will it really hurt after all that sex anyway? I'm already going to hell in a handbasket.

“My house isn’t as warm as yours. I think the boiler isn’t working. Tonight it’s supposed to get down to nearly minus ten, that’s freezing. I might catch a cold actually. Do you mind if I stay one more night?”

Daniel’s husky, deep laugh came through the phone, making him shiver with warmth and snuggle more into his doll. He really liked that sound. Please don’t call me out on clearly wanting to be with you but not being honest about it, because you would be very right and that would be utterly humiliating…Ah, I hate how he can see right through me like I'm made of glass…

“Why are you asking when you should be here already? Hurry up! I will warm up the bed for you then. Bring some pajamas and everything you need for tomorrow. We can just clock in together.”

"Okay, but if Jisung calls, I'm not here, and also we still need to be punctual in the morning."

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo brought a bag full of things for the night and clothes for tomorrow, plus he brought some snacks from his shopping spree today, as well as a bag full of groceries for his fridge. The first round anyway.

“Oh, I don’t know what I’m more excited for, Onglips or honey butter chips~” Daniel took his bags and sweetly kissed him as soon as he came into the apartment. “Both taste diabetes-worthy sweet and finger-licking good.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes at the ridiculous comment and rhyme but couldn’t help smile. He took off his shoes and followed Daniel to the bedroom where he put down his stuff. Seongwoo said hello to the kittens that were meowing cheerfully and rubbing up against his legs and then went to the kitchen. They worked together to put the groceries away, Daniel excitedly commenting about all the things that he had bought and asking what Seongwoo planned to make him with it. However, most of it was easy things that even Daniel could likely do. Then,they chatted as Daniel held his hand, playing with his thumbs in a half-hearted wrestling match, and pulled him back to the bedroom.

“How was your day? If you say that Guanlin gave you the time of your life, I warn you that I will be insanely jealous and you will most certainly not sleep a literal wink tonight.”

Daniel smiled wickedly as he laid down, patting the spot on his king size, neatly made bed next to him. Seongwoo sat with his legs crossed, petting the cats which had jumped up to rub on him and meowed in demand for attention.

“It was fun, but a different sort of fun. I can’t say which or who was better,” he replied with a playful smirk.

“Not the answer I was looking for,” Daniel griped as he leaned in and bit at his nose.

Seongwoo jumped back before the other could get in contact with his skin and flicked his forehead.

“Ow,” Daniel complained with a huge pout, rubbing the spot.

Seongwoo chuckled and smiled wide with smugness. When Daniel removed his fingers he noticed there was a pinkish welt. He apologetically rubbed it.

“What did you do together then?” Daniel insisted as Seongwoo cared for him.

Seongwoo thought about telling him that it wasn’t his business what he did with his friends but since he seemed to just want to know out of sheer curiosity, he gave him a quick rundown. Daniel seemed torn by how to feel about Guanlin and Jihoon together.

“I guess I can’t fire him then. Jihoon will probably make half my brains fall out on the mat if I mess with his boyfriend…” he said with a sigh.

“Sir, you weren’t seriously thinking of that?” Seongwoo smacked his arm and gasped.

 

“Hmm, I wasn’t at the time but then he was being all flirty with you earlier and rather rude to me, so I have been pondering how I could send him elsewhere or set up a trick so he made some huge mistake…” Daniel admitted.

Seongwoo shook his head. “You are incorrible.”

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows and squeezed his knee.“You like that part of me.”

Seongwoo shook his head and stuck out his tongue, plalyfully retorting, “No, I don’t.”

“What part do you like about me then?” Daniel flashed a mischievous grin.

Seongwoo smirked wickedly and licked his lip,gazing at the other's chest  with longing. “None. Just here for your hot body, pretty much.”

Daniel covered his chest and genitals as if he was exposed, his face flushed and mimicking shock. “I feel violated and used now. I am a person, Ong, not a piece of meat~”

“That’s my line. You’re the one that made me fix your zipper with your pants still on, remember? That was seriously too much, Sir!” Seongwoo lightly snapped with exasperation as he recalled that.

Daniel burst out laughing, smacking the bed and then his leg as he curled up closer to him. The cats were looking at him like they were worried something was wrong. Seongwoo tsked at how he clearly was still amused and proud over his ingenious seduction/torture idea. He reached out and lightly smacked the boss's hip.

“I’m never forgiving you for that one, Sir. You are really lucky that I didn’t zip it over your balls and send you to the hospital bleeding that day. I was strongly tempted to.”

“Ah, sorry. That indeed was too much of me, I admit...” Daniel giggled, wiping some tears from his eyes. “Go get in pajamas and let’s sleep."

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes at him. “We are going to just sleep, aren’t we, Sir? There’s less than six hours left before we have to leave for work.”

Daniel nodded and blinked his eyes with cute innocence. As Seongwoo changed into pajamas, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and did his skin care routine, Daniel changed into pajamas himself and snuggled into the blankets. Peter and Rooney laid on his stomach and legs, curled up in a ball, purring and blinking slowly in that happy cat sort of way.

“Seongwoo, want to see something? I can imitate how cats greet people.” He practiced while watching them, looking happy and very slowly blinking.

“Hang on, be there in a second.”

Seongwoo finished rubbing moisturizer and then fixed his hair in the mirror above Daniel’s dresser. Daniel watched him with a smile.

 

“You’re handsome enough, Ong. If you get any more handsome, I won’t be able to sleep. You should get ugly in fact.”

Then, Daniel grabbed his phone and started playing Jason Derulo’s Get Ugly. “Oh, you know the dance~”

Seongwoo had come over to the side of the bed, dancing to the song. He stopped right away, putting on his poker face like nothing had ever happened. He lifted up the corner of the blankets and slid in. Then, he turned around and fluffed the pillows to perfection, leaned back, put the blankets neatly over his lap, smoothed out the wrinkles and folded his hands. Daniel watched him with amusement, thinking he was such an odd guy but rather liking those little ‘prim and proper ice prince’ habits.

“You seem like you can dance well. You have a natural rhythm.”

“I dabbled in a b-boy club when I was in high school,” he admitted, showing off some erratic moves and a wave with rather exceptional arm popping.

“Oh~ Me too! Look at us, having things in common,” Daniel beamed, reaching over and stealing one of his hands.

“Just one or two. It’s bound to happen,” Seongwoo replied coolly but he was flushing, telling Daniel that he actually just noticed that and rather like it just as he himself did.

They linked their fingers together, playfully squeezing and then loosening them, testing who was stronger. Daniel won by a landslide but he truthfully wasn’t even putting in more than half his full strength because he was worried he would hurt him.

“So, you dabbled in dance and acting, plus you were a model for several years. Is there any other talents you have?” Daniel asked with admiration and sparkling eyes.

Seongwoo smiled shyly and turned coral pink, avoiding looking directly at that loving look. “Hmm, I tried drawing but I'm not any good at it…”

“Ah, I was wondering who drew that cute picture of a smiling boy. Were you drawing me?”

“Hmm, did it look like you? It was someone’s face I saw in a dream. Someone I think I knew when I was younger.”

Seongwoo grabbed the notebook he had drawn in last night that was still on the nightstand. They both studied it for a while. Daniel pointed to a part of it while holding it up to his own face.

“Look, you put a freckle here and the shape of the eyes and this dimple. It looks a bit like me when I was in elementary school.”

“Ah, really? It’s probably just a coincidence. Or you just really want it to be you. You could be projecting.”

“That could be. I very much like the idea of you dreaming of me and drawing me while I sleep. It’s very romantic. Sort of Titanic like.”

Seongwoo snorted and tossed the notebook aside. “You’re talking about the part where Jack draws Rose naked on the sofa with the diamond necklace?”

“Yeah, I know it’s not exactly like that but I like the idea. Want to try it? I mean, the naked and necklace part?” Daniel showed he was wearing a silver feather shaped chain necklace.

“I guess, but you should know that I have a bad habit of drawing things much smaller than they are in reality. If someone were to see it years later, then your reputation, well…” Seongwoo joked, looking down.

“Anything but that. I am proud of my size.” Daniel laughed, patting his area through the blankets.

Seongwoo chose not to comment, blushing and biting his lip as he thought about his nether regions and them being rather well-endowed.

They spent several more minutes chatting about various things and listening to music on Daniel’s phone. Seongwoo sang along to some ballads while Daniel fanboyed about his voice, shooting him these adoring looks which made his heart do hundreds of little flips he tried his best to ignore.

Then, Seongwoo laid down and Daniel curled up next to him with a leg and an arm thrown possessively around his body. He gave light kisses to Seongwoo on the cheek, though Seongwoo refused to allow kisses on the lips for fear that that would get them turned on and they couldn’t afford yet another romp in less than twenty-four hours. Daniel fell asleep kissing and nuzzling him sweetly, keeping him snug in his embrace. The cats curled up on his side and stomach. Seongwoo pet the sleeping Daniel’s hair and Peter’s fur absently until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

In the morning, they woke up a bit late because they both kept shutting off their alarms. They could have made it in decent time if they got ready in a hurry, but then Daniel snuck into the shower with Seongwoo. Seongwoo tried to kick him out several times, but Daniel kept distracting him by rubbing his soapy hands all over his body and pushing him up on the wall to start hot, watery make-out sessions that made him totally lose track of time as well as all functions of his body.

Seongwoo learned that it was very difficult to get a horny Daniel to abide by his schedules and be punctual much more than any other time. Eventually they had to dry off, have sex on the bed, and then go take another shower. They were about to go just an hour later when Daniel insisted he was starving and that Seongwoo make food for him. Seongwoo quickly made him an egg, ham, and cheese sandwich. When they left home, they were already an hour and a half late.

Daniel called the office while they were driving. “Sana, I’m going to be a little bit late to work today. Seongwoo as well.”

“Yes, Sir, I did notice you were both absent. Well, it shouldn’t be a problem with your schedules as long as you come within the next thirty minutes. Is there any particular reason?”

Daniel smiled at Seongwoo and pet his leg. Seongwoo, extremely grumpy since Daniel hadn’t listened to him all morning and he absolutely hated being late, shoved him away and continued to glare out the window like he was trying to make the rain turn to snow outside.

“We are both just a little bit, um, tied up at the moment. With some car trouble.”

“Ah, I see. Car trouble. No worries, then. Take your time. I will man the fort by myself. If anyone calls, I will explain your situation and assure them you will be in touch very soon.”

Daniel smiled wide. “That’s my girl.”

Seongwoo turned his head to him with a raised eyebrow. Daniel hoped that he had been just a little jealous there. He had totally just meant it in a friendly way. Sana had been his secretary a long time and he was rather fond of her because she did a good job and she kept his secrets and the company's very well. She was almost like a sister or cousin to him now.

“You’re my boy though~” he cooed, tickling Seongwoo’s chin after he hung up with Sana. "The best, prettiest, cutest boy."

He moved his fingers away just in time for Seongwoo not to snap them off with his teeth. He is as fast as a snapping turtle, dang.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Sana, did you see the change in schedule and tell the boss?" Seongwoo stepped out of his office to say that afternoon.

Sana chewed on the tip of her pink feather pen. "Hmm, let me see. Some cute glasses wearing guy with a really odd last name didn't tell me why he was late this morning and even came in at the same time as the boss, so no I didn't yet. Since that was our deal, Ong."

He sighed and drummed on the desk with his fingers. She playfully tickled his fingers with the tip of the feather, waiting for a response to the suspicious sight of them coming to work late together this morning. He then leaned more over the counter and smiled brightly, turning on his charm to the utmost degree. He knew how to deal with women, he had been a model and had acting classes after all. If he put his mind to it, he could make any girl melt.

"Sana~ You look really pretty today. Though you're pretty everyday, honestly. That's a new manicure, I see. The color makes your skin look positively radiant."

He gently held her hand so he could gaze at her baby and crystal encrusted pink nails, softly stroking her fingers. She giggled and blushed. Then she took her hand away and waved her finger.

"Doesn't work on me. I know your type. You bat for the other team, Ongie."

He smiled softly and chuckled, pushing up his glasses. "Ah, I got caught, I see. We seriously had some car trouble. Don’t look deeply into it because you won’t find anything." 

"Car trouble, hmm..." She smiled and winked at him. "I can keep secrets well, just tell me~"

Seongwoo laughed with disbelief. "Seriously. His car wouldn't start this morning. He called me in a panic because he didn’t know what to do. Because he’s an idiot. That's all."

"Sure that's all?" She pressed with a smirk.

"Yes, that's all." Seongwoo kept up his poker face with great effort.

"What's all?"

They both jumped as Daniel came out of his office, giving them a suspicious look and a raised golden eyebrow. Seongwoo realized he was still leaning across the counter and she was still flushing and smiling. Daniel didn't like that, not one bit. He had a feeling they were flirting while saying bad things about him.

"There's been a change in your schedule, Sir," Sana explained with a professional yet sweet smile, showing that she had some strange sort of affection for the boss.

"Really? Why?"

Seongwoo smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know~ It's a surprise, Sir."

"Why can't I know my own schedule? I don't like you two in cahoots." He pouted.

Sana and Seongwoo covered their mouths, slightly giggling. Daniel pulled Seongwoo's hand away from his face and pulled his smile down with his fingers. Then, he leaned in and pecked him.

"Don't smile like that for anyone but me."

Seongwoo stuttered, flushing deeply. Sana gave him a look like ‘I told you so, whatever with your car trouble lies,’ laughing much harder and clapping her manicured hands.

"Sana, that was the first time, I swear. It’s just part of his messing with me. He’s been watching too many foreign films. He thinks that since he’s blonde and he's got a foreign name, he’s got to greet people like that, right, Sir? Don't look much into it."

"Car trouble, was it? Now it’s Western style greetings? You sure have some funny names for making out, Ong," She teased.

He groaned and smacked the boss’s arm. Daniel grinned wide and brushed his freckles that were covered in pink now. I love this look on him, I wish someone painted it on paper and framed it above my desk.

"I told you it's fine if Sana knows."

Seongwoo brushed his hand off and maintained a poker face. "Knows what, Sir?"

The secretary and boss both laughed at Seongwoo's expense this time.

"See you for my surprise."

Daniel stole another quick, chaste kiss and then returned to his office with what he had come to get from Sana.

"Sana, don't say anything to anyone, please…" Seongwoo turned to her and pleaded with begging kitten eyes.

 She shrugged cutely. “What would I want to tell people about? It's just car trouble and greetings, right?"

"Exactly. That's all."

A head on collision where we bump lips instead of fenders regularly occurs these days…A collision that's starting to shake up things that shouldn't be moving about in me...

Seongwoo grumbled to himself as he went back to his office. Then, he buzzed the boss through the intercom and they bickered about being so open in the lobby. Daniel promised he wouldn't kiss him as long as he didn't flirt with someone right in front of him, which had apparently made him feel territorial. Seongwoo was going to deny it but he had a hard time so he explained why and then Daniel forgave him this time. He even apologized for doing something embarrassing and acting impulsively when he had promised to be discreet even in front of Sana. Seongwoo was worried Sana might slip and tell the wrong sort of person or give a hint accidentally that could put them in jeopardy, though he did like and trust her in general.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The surprise schedule change was that Seongwoo had moved the boss's schedule around to allow for them to have nearly two hours of driving lessons. When they left together, Sana giggled, telling them to enjoy their date and that she hoped they wouldn't get in any more 'car trouble'.

When they got in the elevator, Seongwoo smacked Daniel's arm frantically with a frustrated red face, calling him idiot, aho, moron, baka, pabo, dummy, and every other similar word he knew from his language studies. Daniel tried to avoid him, whining in complaint, and then laughed, catching the other's flailing arms and forcing them to his side.

"Why are you so angry, little fly?" he cooed like he was talking to a child.

 I am so learning Judo, just you wait, Kang Daniel! Daniel couldn't help laughing at his extremely sulky, displeased face.

"Seongwoo, wae~?" He then tried to melt his fiery mood with a long sweet kiss.

Luckily, Seongwoo wasn't mad quite enough not to kiss back. That's because we had a fantastic weekend, especially this morning so he's much too happy to get really angry, good thing I'm the irresistible sort, Daniel thought proudly. He wished he could go back to his apartment and stay there all week forgetting all about work. Seongwoo was much sweeter, warmer, and talkative there. Since he didn't have to put up a front and hide their affections. Well, not as much. He still wasn’t fully open and unguarded unless they were having sex or just afterwards, but it was leaps and bounds from their first week together.

"You couldn't think up a better excuse to being late then car trouble?" Seongwoo scoffed with lingering irritation and bitterness.

"It's freezing today. The car battery might not be able to work. It's perfectly logical and plausible," Daniel defended, releasing his arms tentatively.

Just as he was concerned about, once released Seongwoo immediately smacked his shoulder a few times and then stomped out of the elevator. Daniel chuckled and put his cold hands in his pockets, snuggling into his maroon scarf and brown turtleneck with a grin. Seongwoo really was the cutest when he was irritated. His opinion of that hadn't changed even after all the progress they had made physically and the time they spent together amicably. Seongwoo was seriously fun to bother.

"It doesn't make sense that you would call me for that, Sir. You have a driver. He would have called a mechanic, not me. That's why Sana was suspicious and figured us out!" He whispered in a scolding tone.

"Ah, I didn't realize that she was so smart..."

"Did you forget that the person you hired graduated from the top university in Seoul with honors? Really, Sir..." Seongwoo made a groaning sound as if he was totally done with him.

Daniel hadn't remembered that of course because he wasn't the least bit interested in girls. Seongwoo, on the other hand, he could tell you a lot more about. He had his profile memorized. Birthday August 25th, blood type A, height 179 cm, weight roughly 63 kg, went to an arts high school, graduated from Hongik University, majored in acting, modeled for Fantagio, has an adopted sister living in America.

"Why do you know that? Just how much do you guys talk?" Daniel pouted as he accused in a sulky tone on their way to his car.

"Ugh, your irrational jealousy again." Seongwoo stomped his feet and turned around at the door. "Of course I have talked to her casually since we work together every day as well."

"What do you talk about?"

"Honestly? Mostly you, you paranoid, posessive, irrational pabo!" He snapped.

Daniel had been prepared with more questions and orders for him not to be friendly with her. Then, he stopped when he heard that. He wasn't able to say anything. He smiled and flushed instead.

"Ah, you talk about me…" Daniel was flattered and happy enough to dance at the idea of Seongwoo gossiping about him.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and smiled slightly with exasperation and amusement. "I'm not interested in girls. Never have been. But she really likes to talk about you. As if she's trying to sell you actually. I think she's an Ongniel fan."

"Oh, did you just make us a couple name, Ong? You're warming up to me, huh?" He teased with a delighted beam and poked his arm with his pointer fingers.

Seongwoo swiped his hands away and opened the door. "No comment, Sir. Get in the front seat. We are going to have lessons from now on."

"Really? That's my surprise? Sweet! Let's escape!"

They got in the car. Seongwoo told him they were only going to wander around the city at a slow pace, no going exploring or flooring it.

"Such a grandpa," Daniel pouted, turning the car on and putting it in drive.

Seongwoo switched the shifting gear into park right away. "Sir, you're not ready yet. I will tell you when to go. Since I am the one with the license, you have to listen to me today," he said firmly.

"But we’re still technically on office hours so..."

Daniel pretended to freeze and then break fake ice as Seongwoo gave him the iciest look in response.

"Don't joke around today, Sir. This is serious business."

"Okay I will humble you, my ice prince. What would you have me do, your highness?"

Seongwoo continued to glare at him a bit softer, looking just mildly annoyed.

"Oh, you really meant absolutely no jokes. Hmm, I will try but no guarantees. It's sort of in my nature, lots of funny bones my doctor said at the last x-ray scan."

Daniel jumped forward and grabbed Seongwoo by the arm as he let out the deepest sigh he had ever heard and opened the door as if to get out, but he was still buckled so he couldn't anyway. Daniel realized that he was sort of messing with him back. He noticed a slight smile, a crook at the corner's of his long, thin kitten-like lips. Seongwoo was actually enjoying this time out of the office as well. They were having another date, no acting this time and no Guanlin-related interruptions to follow. Though he wouldn't so easily let the boss become aware of that in case he lorded over him the rest of the day.

"Seat belt. Adjust your mirrors. Check the blinkers and lights are working. Check the windshield wipers too. Turn on the heater..."

Daniel followed his seriouss instructions one by one which was actually a ridiculously long list he was sure that most people didn't follow every time they got in their cars. Then he paused.

"What does a heater have to do with driving safety?"

"I'm cold is all..." Seongwoo admitted with a rose shade flaring on his prominent cheek bones.

"Then, use me. I am a better heater and more cost friendly."

Daniel took Seongwoo's hands and blew on them then stuck them inside his jacket against his chest. Seongwoo flushed at the intimacy noticing Daniel's steady heartbeat picked up the longer they touched and smiled at each other. Seongwoo took his hands away and cleared his throat a minute later, but didn't deny that Daniel wasn't a great heater. His big body was naturally warm. He was actually thankful because he got cold rather easily and his fingers had started going numb and changing color earlier.

"Anyway, your hands shouldn't be cold. It slows reaction time and makes it harder to turn the wheel."

"Ah, good point. Such a smart cookie as usual. Maybe there's something in these glasses?" He playfully flicked them.

Seongwoo had actually grown sort of used to not wearing them but this morning Daniel had insisted. As long as he was in the office he was to wear them until Daniel instructed he take them off.

Daniel read his mind as the other touched the oversized golden frames. "Keep them on. If you take them off, you will be too distracting. Then this will be our first and last ever drive together."

Seongwoo flushed and grinned into the scarf he lifted, feeling shy and flattered.

"Just go, Sir."

"Whatever you say, your highness," Daniel replied with a chuckle as he put the car in drive.

He switched on the blinker and stepped on the peddle. The car jerked forward into the street with a sudden lunge. Seongwoo grew panicked and scolded him.

"Hey, it's not a race. You're going to spin out. You should press very gently and accelerate at a gradual pace only when you need. Otherwise, it will be hard to brake if you need to. That's a sure-fire way to have an accident."

"I didn't press on the pedal hard though. That speed is normal. If I go any slower, I am likely to get hit by passing cars. There's such a thing as keeping with the flow of traffic."

"There's also such a thing as speed laws, you know. Which you are currently breaking. It's fifteen here by the way and ten by that school we are about to pass. And you didn't slow, of course..."

Seongwoo nagged him until he slowed down even though other cars were going past the speed limit and some honked or swerved around him."

"We’re making people irritated, Seongwoo. I think we can go a bit faster. This is like a snail's pace. My grandma travels faster on her walker."

"Stop exaggerating, Sir. Keep focused. You never know when a car could swerve into your lane. There's a stop light coming up. You should start slowing down now. Stop a meter before the line."

"Why would you need to stop way before it when you could just stop literally on it? We are going to turn right so we can just give a nod at stopping and then go."

"This is Seoul not California, Sir. You are definitely going to get in an accident that way. Someone turning left may swerve, that's why you should give a bit of room in case."

"How likely is that though?" Daniel challenged.

Seongwoo pushed his glasses up his nose with a prim look. "Much more than you think. 40% of accidents are caused by that says the statistics report last year from the Seoul Traffic Association."

Daniel snorted and tickled his knee. "You read that sort of garbage? You must be extremely sexually frustrated to resort to that to get your boners gone."

Seongwoo sigh this time was extremely drawn out. He didn't look the slightest bit amused now.

"And like always, it's back to sex with you~ Such a teen stuck in puberty. Though it isn't as interesting as the Playgirl magazines I am sure you prefer, Sir, it is very informative. It is beneficial to know about your world and the dangers around you and the likelihood of something bad happening. We are not as safe here as you think. Our country has very high percentages of deaths in the categories of accidents and suicides compared to others. You should know these things as an adult citizen."

Daniel snickered and smirked impishly. "Why? I already know how I am going to die. In mid-orgasm inside of you while skydiving."

"What in the hell is that?" Seongwoo shouted angrily and smacked his arm, then covered his mouth and bowed. "Sorry for my language, Sir. And for hitting you. A passenger should never distract the driver or it will certainly cause an accident."

"Why be sorry about it? I like it. It's quite a turn on. You made me semi hard there. And my fantasy just now."

He grinned wolfishly and slid his hand up his leg with tickling hot fingers. Seongwoo flushed, his body setting on fire and tensing up with excitement at the familar touch. Then, he pushed Daniel's head forward and forced his hand back on the wheel.

"Which is exactly why I shouldn’t. You're going to get us killed if you can't focus. Maybe I should forbid you from lessons next time," Seongwoo scolded with a strained face and narrowed eyes.

"Aw, lighten up, Ong. I will focus from now, promise. Don't threaten me like that, please~" he flashed puppy eyes which Seongwoo ignored, watching the light until it turned green.

He had crossed his arms and pressed his legs to the side of the car so that Daniel wouldn't be able to touch him so easily which would hopefully keep them alive longer. When the light turned green, he uncrossed his arm and pointed.

"Go now, but stay easy on the pe--yah! I said easy! How on earth is this easy--" Seongwoo ended his shout with an oof as he swung sidewise with Daniel flooring and turning the car too sharp to the right, then overcorrecting too quickly, making them swerve left, sending him into the window.

 He grabbed the door handle, holding on for his life in panic. Then, he squealed as they went over the yellow line. Daniel swerved just in time, slowing the car down and going straight in the lane.

"Sir, I swear if we were parked I would punch you in the nose! I told you to step on the pedal easily and gradually speed up!" Seongwoo scolded, near shrieking.

Daniel smiled with ease and gave a carefree shrug. "That's no fun though. This car is really expensive you know. It has a high-power engine. It's built for speed and quick turns. Your reaction was priceless though as I expected. I had to do it once to see. I will drive properly now. Calm down, prince gramps."

"Unbelievably immature, not to mention utterly irresponsible. Your one-time fun trip almost got us in a head-on crash! Does this car have some flying button? Next time we're heading right for another car then by all means hit it! If you want to die, do it on your own, because I have obligations."

They drove for several more minutes in silence. Daniel drove straight and slow at the exact speed limit. Seongwoo calmed down and then was almost able to smile. Finally, Daniel was listening. He could admit that he had overreacted and appeared rather comical back there. His friends would have been laughing hard at his expense but Daniel was clearly holding back to a mere smirk to make him less angry.

He recalled the new nickname Daniel had coined him and joked in a light tone, "Prince gramps? Wouldn't that make me a king?"

"The only king here is me. King Kang because I'm the strongest CEO. Really, I was in some magazines for it. Top CEO in Seoul for broody sexiness and hulk-like strength and chocolate lickable abs." (author's note: Kang in Korean can mean strength, he's making a terrible pun)

"Lame joke. Sorry, I didn't see that. Not that I wanted to."

"If you had, then you would have had to have studied accounting or taxing to get your boner down. I will put copies on your desk." Daniel winked and smugly smiled.

"Please don't, Sir," he replied dryly.

He was sure that Daniel would no matter what he said to convince him not to. That was just the sort of stubborn playful obnoxious sort of man he was. I am already tortured with images of your body and sexy, broody, lustful stares enough as it is, no need to add hard prints of it.

"Anyway, I am more of a god. God Daniel. I want to hear that."

Seongwoo snorted and gave him a look. "Wow, pretentious much...?"

"Why? Doesn't everyone have that kind of fantasy? If they say they don't, they are lying about it."

Seongwoo was going to deny it but then he recalled playing the kings game in college. When he had won once, he made everyone wait on him hand and foot. Well, they had all been guys and he had been treated more like Goddess Ongla at the time. He would never admit that.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and frowned. "In your dreams."

Daniel smirked and winked at him, taking his eyes off the road for a second. "Oh, wouldn't you like to see my dreams, Ong? They would turn you into an unrecognizable pile of mush, only your glasses would be a bit noticeable."

"You have some eye disease, Sir? And keep your eyes on the road always."

He noticed that Daniel continuously winked at him today almost like he had some nervous tick every time he said something remotely flirtatious or suggestive. He was actually surprised when Daniel was able to come back from that jibe.

"I decided to close one eye at a time when I blink. That way, I can spend every second I can looking at your gorgeous face."

Seongwoo coughed and quickly hid his heating face in his scarf, smiling widely. I will never let this slip past my lips, but 'awww'...

Daniel's tone was smug and mocking when he commented, "I know you're smiling just from your eyes, Ong. It's futile to hide. You've been smiling half the day under that scarf."

Seongwoo responded with a clip "Shut up and drive."

"Good request of a song."

 He took out his phone and played the song by Rihanna with those lyrics.

"Hopeless seriously..." This time he even recognized the affection in his tone.

Lights working? Check. Blinker working? Check. Seatbelt on? Check. Hopelessly in love with Ong Seongwoo? Check.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After another thirty minutes of driving in which the bickering hardly ever stopped, Daniel suddenly pulled over and parked.

“Are you hungry? There’s no good restaurants around here though, Sir. Only pet stores…” Seongwoo remarked.

“We didn’t come here to eat, Seongwoo. It’s time for you to pick out your new roommate.”

“Roommate?” Seongwoo asked with his sexy, sharp, dark eyebrows bent over his nicely shaped nose.

Daniel leaned forward, bit at his brow, and then kissed the wrinkles in between. Seongwoo stopped frowning, smiled bashfully instead, and flushed. Daniel kissed down his tall, sharp nose and then pecked his bow lips softly. Seongwoo acted like he was going to push him off but at the last second his hands moved to his face and pulled him close. They turned heads and nibbled at each other sweetly for several seconds.

“I’m sorry for making you tired today. I should have listened better. I guess I’m just not as good at driving as you,” Daniel whispered sweetly.

I don’t like driving the speed of a turtle that’s all. I like to live my life dangerously on the edge and Seongwoo always likes to stay on the safe side. That’s why we keep arguing about how to drive. I was going to wait and surprise him with this a bit later but he seems quite irritated and tired from scolding me and me not listening so this is probably a better time. Otherwise, I won’t be getting sex later, that’s for sure. Gotta keep the misses happy if you want to get some playtime.

“You're just being yourself and I expected as much, so that's alright. Are you planning on getting me a cat or something? I thought you promised me you wouldn’t…” Seongwoo looked like he was about to refuse and then scold him for being impulsive.

“Honestly, at that time I was lying to you. I had my fingers crossed behind my back. So, it doesn’t count as a promise,” Daniel replied with a wide grin.

“Yah, you Kang choding! That doesn’t work when we’re this age.  A promise is a promise no matter what you do with your fingers or your toes!” he said with a scoff, fighting back an amused grin.

“Not from the way I see it. No matter what age you are, that is a golden rule that never changes. The promise is invalid because I had my fingers crossed. Now get your fine butt out of my car before terrible, naughty things happen to it~”

Daniel forced him to get out of the car and smacked his bottom playfully as he stepped out. They held hands as they walked by all the store windows, searching for the particular breed of dog Seongwoo liked.

“Oh, here’s some! This is the breed, isn’t it?” Daniel asked excitedly, pointing at a cage through the window.

There were three tiny, fluffy chihuahua puppies with humongous ears and tiny curled tails. Seongwoo tried to hide it but his face lit up as soon as he saw them. Daniel felt slightly jealous, wishing that Seongwoo looked at him with that much unbridled love and adoration some day.

“Ottokhae~ They’re so cute!”

That is the girliest, cutest voice I have ever heard. I had no idea that Seongwoo had this insane amount of aegyo. Oh, that's really not good for my blood pressure level. His heart dropped to the floor and then came back up, pounding like crazy as if it was a takku drum being beaten on.

“That settles it. Let’s go in and have a look.”

“No, I really shouldn’t... I can’t have a puppy at home. When would I have the time…” Seongwoo hesitated, seeming like he was fighting with himself.

“I will help you look after it. I will let you even bring it to the office or I will pay for a dog sitter, alright? You are getting a puppy today, Seongwoo. End of story. It’s an order. It’s my present to you and you swore you wouldn’t reject my presents unless I tried to get you a house or a car. Did you or did you not?”

Seongwoo bit his lip and nodded. Daniel pulled him into the shop. “Just play with them for a bit, okay? If there’s one you really love, we’ll get it. If not, then we will keep looking elsewhere, hmm? I’m sure there’s other places with this breed.”

Daniel told the clerk that they would like to play with the Chihuahua puppies for a while and possibly adopt one. The clerk let them sit inside a pen and then brought the puppies out one by one. They were white, black, and one was black and cream colored. They both sat on the floor and watched the puppies play for a while. Then, Seongwoo stopped being shy and fighting getting attached to them. He just couldn’t resist because they were so tiny and adorable. He picked them up and held them one by one. Daniel was able to tell right away which one ensnared his heart.

 

“We will take the brown and black one. Also, we’re going to need everything that he will need at home. Food, dishes, a carrier, doghouse, treats and some toys. Take this card and ring me up for everything.”

Seongwoo looked like he was on the verge of refusing. Then, the puppy started chewing on his pant leg and growling like it was his enemy. Seongwoo positively melted right there into a puddle of goo. Daniel smiled, knowing that he had definitely won this round. If that expression isn't the definition of fluff, then I'm not the sexiest Korean man on earth...

“I will pay you back, Sir…” he insisted after they left, Seongwoo carrying the puppy in his arms.

“You can pay me back by continuing to smile like that, Seongwoo. A genuine, open, unguarded smile. You look unbelievably handsome now, by the way.”

Daniel captured his chin gently pulled his head to him and kissed him when they were sitting in the car. Seongwoo kissed him back eagerly, showing that he was feeling very grateful and appreciative of this gift. The puppy barked. Seongwoo lovingly smiled down at him.

“Aw, did you want kisses too, Momo? Sorry, we need to brush your teeth first. Your breath reeks.”

“Momo? Sounds like the name of a monkey…” Daniel commented.

“Momo means peach in Japanese.”

Daniel groaned as he pet the puppy. “I will never escape peaches in my whole life, I guess. You just had to do that to torture me, didn’t you? Because of that whole Peachy thing with my mom. I am going to remember the horror of my crushed pride every time I say his name now.”

Seongwoo shrugged. “I just happen to like peaches. That’s why I came to your company.”

“That’s random. You chose your company based on relations to your favorite fruit?” Daniel laughed, brushing the brunette waves off his forehead so he could better look at his eyes.

“Well, it’s better than my friend Daehwi who choose the company based on who has the hottest CEO…” he murmured, then covered his mouth with his pretty eyes wide open as if he wasn’t supposed to have said that.

Daniel beamed. “Your friend is my fanboy? I want to meet him!”

“You already did.”

Seongwoo and Daniel pet the puppy, sitting in the idle car as Seongwoo explained about the interview. “Oh, that was him? He was really cute. I was going to choose him, you know. Until you gave me this sort of nasty look for implying that you don’t work that much.”

“Shit, don’t tell him that ever. Daehwi will be so upset that he would have had a chance to live out his dreams if I hadn’t gone to that interview. Now I feel like an understudy that stole the part of the main actress and I didn't even want it as bad…”

Daniel forced him to release the lip he was chewing on, only to lean in and nibble on it himself. “You would never, ever be an understudy, Ong. You are clearly the main type. That boy wasn't sexy-cute enough to make it in my bed anyway.”

Seongwoo flushed and pushed him away. “I think I am becoming lactose intolerant because of you, Sir. You serve me an overwhelming amount of cheese on a daily basis. People need a balanced diet.”

“Just trying to fatten you up a bit. You’re too skinny.” Daniel teasingly poked his flat tummy.

“If you think that, you really should have seen me as a model then…” Seongwoo shook his head and laughed, thinking of how he was almost anorexic back then, always trying to be skinnier than his competition.

“You don’t know me yet? I have seen every modeling picture you’ve ever done…”

Seongwoo gasped and his face turned dark as he read Daniel’s mischievous grin. “You don’t mean…every...not even…?”

“Yes, even those…”

Seongwoo touched his cheeks in horror, looking just like the Scream painting. “No~ Forget you ever saw those~!!”

“Nope, never~”

They ended up later than expected because Seongwoo was forcing Daniel to go through all of his secret files and delete every photo that he deemed unworthy of existing still from his times as a part-time model when he was much younger. Daniel lost some real gems that day--not. Of course he had the back-up files on his home computer.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo was working on the next day’s presentation notes when he got an alert. He had a new email message. He frowned as he looked at the sender. He didn’t recognize the email adress and the message had no title. He opened it up to see just a few sentences.

 

I know about your real parents. If you meet me, I can give you some information. When are you free?

 

He stared at in shock. He wasn’t sure about if he should believe it or not. It could have been sent to the wrong person. He had just sent a reply with several questions for them about their identity and how they knew about his parents being missing when the intercom buzzed.

“Seongwoo, can you come in for a moment? It’s time to start my screen golfing session but the program isn’t working properly…”

Seongwoo flushed and bit his lip, grinning widely. He recalled that ‘screen golf’ was the boss's cue for them to fool around in the office.

“Yes, Sir. I will see what I can do. Sana knows about this?”

“She does. No one will disturb our recreational activity. Leave Momo in her care. ASAP, Seongwoo. I am antsy to get my hands on that club.”

He shut off the intercom and moaned, sensing that the boss’s comment had made him instantly turned on. It had obviously been an innuendo that he wanted to touch his penis and was probably touching himself right now.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“I will be helping the boss. Watch Momo for me, maybe take him for a walk if you're free. Golfing? Doesn’t suit him at all right?” Seongwoo nervously joked around with Sana when he came out of the office a couple minutes later.

“You’re right, it doesn’t. Car trouble sounds like something he’d be a lot more into,” she smiled and flashed a wink, then went back to typing on her computer, pretending like she didn't know exactly what was going on.

He chuckled, thinking it was really impossible to hide something from someone who graduated from Seoul Uni. He was thankful that she seemed like she would be helping them keep their affair a secret. He opened the door, slipped inside, shut and locked it. He was surprised to see that the boss did actually have the lights off and a golf screen projected on the wall. He even had the clubs on the sofa and had appeared to have tried the game before.

 

(Rated M office content)

 

Only thing was that there was a different screen open in a corner of his computer showing some scene from gay office porn. Daniel was chewing on his lip with lust filled eyes, his body slightly shaking as he pumped his arm beneath the desk. Daniel was concentrating too hard on warming up to hear him. It made Seongwoo instantly hot for him. Seongwoo threw his jacket on the back of the couch, unbottuned his pants and shirt, and then took off his tie and tossed it on the couch as well. Then he went over, sat on the desk, put his foot on the chair and grabbed the man by his shirt collar. He forced Daniel to jerk forward, falling eagerly onto his lips. He gave Daniel the hottest kiss he could, distracting him from touching himself through his open trousers. He turned the cloth around in his fist and pulled him closer.

"Good to see you too, nerdbot."

"Don't talk right now, Sir."

"Got it."

Daniel got up and pushed him on to the desk, shoving off anything that was in the way noisily to the floor. Seongwoo grabbed his hard, exposed shaft and wrapped his legs around his hips as he sank over on top of him. They noisly sucked, nipped and tongued each other’s mouths, moaning and humming in subdued excitement. Daniel removed his fist from his shirt, forcing Seongwoo’s hands to dig into his hair instead. Then, he started further unbuttoning Seongwoo’s dress shirt, kissing him fiercely. He rocked his hips as Seongwoo pumped him until he was near to bursting. He slipped down Seongwoo’s pants, sliding his head down to hungrily bite and suck on his nipples after spreading his dress shirt wide open.

“Oh, Sir, yes, hmm, that’s good…” Seongwoo hummed, gripping his hair and pressing him close, his hips pressing his hard member into his stomach.

Daniel pumped him with one hand and used the other hand to finger the nipple he wasn’t sucking and biting at. Seongwoo moaned and arched his back, his legs squeezing his hips. Daniel hummed in excitement, eyes going to the porn that he still had going on but muted. He got an idea from it, he hadn’t actually really needed it to warm up. Thinking of Seongwoo’s naked body was enough of a warm up. He licked down Seongwoo’s stomach and took his hard length in his mouth.

“Sir, Jesus, you’re quick today~” Seongwoo cried in slight complaint then moaned, rocking into his mouth as he sucked on him fast and deep, slurping noises filling the room.

“Fuck, Sir, c-coming soon…”

Daniel came off with a pop just before he started to leak. “No way, not yet,” he denied with a smirk.

Seongwoo looked extremely frustrated and very turned on and flushed. He pulled Seongwoo off and instructed him to turn around. Then he gently pushed on his back. Seongwoo knew instantly what he wanted and he was eager for that. He glanced at the screen and imitated the position of the ‘assistant’ in the video. He laid down on the desk and gripped the edges. 

Daniel slid up the back of his black shirt so he could kiss his spine and stroke his waist, rubbing his body and then his massaging hands along his bare backside. Seongwoo groaned and bit his lip,wiggling against him, his member feeling stiff, cool and abandoned. Daniel took lubrication and fingered him as he kissed and bit along his back, hips and butt cheeks until he was writhing and crying out for him to hurry up and enter. Since he still had his glasses on and was calling him Sir, Daniel found that he really did actually love this situation even more than he had imagined. It was extremely kinky and those glasses and dress shirt he had were really hot while in the middle of raw, forbidden office sex. He lowered his trousers further and rubbed the remaining liquid on his penis. He rubbed in the crack while filling his hands firmly with the pale, nicely shaped little moons propped up on his desk. It made Seongwoo squirm, gasp, and beg for more, going crazy with want.

“Oh, Sir, yes, thank you…” Seongwoo moaned sweetly with a grateful tone as he slipped slow and deep inside.

Daniel held his hip and propped himself up on the desk. Seongwoo turned his head and kissed his hand. Daniel leaned in and kissed his freckles. He moved to his ear, licking the rim and nibbling the lobe.

“You are very welcome. You are mine now, Seongwoo. You know this, right?” he hummed as he started thrusting.

Seongwoo nodded and groaned excitedly. “Yes, Sir, I'm yours, for now…” He whispered.

Yes, that’s true, only for now. As unfortunate it as to think about. I better enjoy my ‘screen golf’ time as much as I can.

“Do you like this? I thought you said we absolutely couldn’t do it but you haven’t objected even a peep,” Daniel teased as he continued to slowly, gently thrust and tease his ear.

He moved to kissing the back of his neck along the sharp, short cut of his brunette hairline. Seongwoo had his eyes closed and hummed, his breath coming unevenly.

“I shouldn’t….but I do…enjoy it…that club comment…made me…so turned on earlier…couldn’t help…attack you…revenge…” he moaned between pants.

“Ah, you were going to tell me off about it but then I made you want me so bad that you came in here to get revenge? That’s why you started stripping and grabbed my shirt and gave me that hot kiss, huh?” Daniel chuckled, finding that amusing and adorable.

“Hmm…” Seongwoo nodded, pressing back against him and arching his back more to get a good feeling.

“My ice prince, look at you now…Like molten lava I can bend and shape easily at my will…so freaking hot I could tear you up,” Daniel bit his flesh as he rocked into him slow and deep over and over.

“Sir…” he whined, seeming affected by the dirty talk.

“Faster? You want to come soon?"

 

“Yes…This desk sort of hurts. It’s digging into my tummy…”

“Ah, sorry. I will put something soft over the edge for next time.”

“Sofa…” the assistant groaned, gripping the desk tight as his prostate was found.

“Hmm? You want the sofa next time? That’s a great idea,” He chuckled as he sat up after kissing his cheek one last time.

Daniel pulled Seongwoo back off the desk a ways more, hoping his stomach wasn’t pushed against the sharp edge now. He gripped both his hips tightly. Seongwoo understood this time that it was a sign that he was going to go very hard soon, so he put his fingers over his mouth as if to block out his sound, his mouth curling up in excitement, and his cheeks flushing with bashfulness. 

Daniel watched him carefully this time as he went full force, paying attention to the subtle changes in his expression to see when he was feeling more pleasure and when he was near to coming. He loved the way the glasses bounced on his sharp nose as he slid up and down the desk, the way his dark, groomed eyebrows rose and fell, the way his long ebony lashes danced, the way his cheeks grew darker shades of pink, the way he murmured ‘sir’ along with other exclaims of joy and curses, the way his fingers gripped the edge like a graceful caress, the way he pressed his hand to his swollen, pink, thin lips, the saliva that sprinkled his chin and pooled on the dark mahogany wood, and especially the way he pressed and tightened his body to be as close to him as possible. Daniel held his hands over the tops of Seongwoo's and bit the back of his neck as he reached an incredible climax.

“Sir, mmm…so warm…you feel nice in me…” Seongwoo murmured, pressing up into him and squeezing his hand as if he wanted to be even more intimate.

 

(end of Rated content)

 

Daniel laid over him, thumbing the back of his hands and panting as he pecked his sweaty, bruised neck and nuzzled the back of his soft, pillowy hair.

Ah, life doesn't really get better than this. Where was he hidden from me all this time?

“Seongwoo…you are so addicting…that was perfect…” he huffed with immense contentment.

“Hmm, it really was, Sir…I’m rather glad I didn’t deny you…” Seongwoo replied with a tired smile and hoarse tone.

“We are so doing this again. Don’t even try to reject. If you do, I think I might just put this recreational activity in every day…”

Seongwoo merely laughed, rather breathlessly. Then he groaned, but not in a pleasant way as earlier.

“Sir, sorry to say this, but you’re heavy and this desk edge has really made me rather sore…”

Daniel helped him up and set him on the desk. “Oh, Jeez. Sorry…” he murmured, fingering the angry red lines that were laying across Seongwoo’s stomach.

“It will go away soon,” he reassured.

Daniel hugged him and pet the lines, kissing him sweeter as an apology. “I will fix that, promise.”

They affectionately bumped each other’s noses and pecked for a minute or so, Seongwoo petting his face as if he liked the way his bones were structured and he was planning on making a sculpture later.

“Shit…”

“Hmm?”

“He seriously has the worst timing ever.”

Jisung was video calling from Daniel's computer. He told Seongwoo that he was just going to ignore it and get it later. He switched off the computer and they went back to cuddling, kissing, and caressing each other lazily, Seongwoo sitting on the desk with his legs intimately wrapped around him. Daniel loved those moments right  after climax because that was when Seongwoo was the sweetest and cuddliest. Eventually they had to put on their clothes because it was getting chilly. Seongwoo fixed himself up. Then he sat on Daniel’s lap as he fixed the collar of his shirt that was wrinkled unfortunately from how he had handled it roughly earlier. The phone rang but Daniel hung it up.

“Seongwoo…”

“Hmm?” Seongwoo looked up from the sweater he was brushing hair off with a content, curious smile. 

Daniel liked the warmth, caring, and sheer openness he saw there. He wished that Seongwoo could keep that look forever, but he knew that soon they would be back to business and that look would be lost again behind a chilly, unreadable poker face. Because his lover was nothing if not professional in public.

“I like you.”

Seongwoo flushed pink and smiled wider, looking down with awkward bashfulness. Daniel beamed, proud of himself for giving him that look. Even if Seongwoo didn’t say it back today he knew from that response that he felt the same.

“You say that so easily and often, Sir,” he playfully complained and smacked his chest which didn't at all hurt as usual.

“I have less than two weeks. That’s not much time to appeal my awesomeness to you. Do you know what my shirt is made of?”

“Hmm, it seems like it is…” Seongwoo actually started answering seriously, not catching on to the joke that was coming for once.

“Boyfriend material.”

That earned him a snort, a cute smile, and a smack on the shoulder. It was obvious he caught him off guard and he rather appreciated that one. Daniel was addicted to that shy, amused smile and flattered flush. That's why he kept on going with the lines.

Daniel held his cheek and brushed his thumb over the triangle patterned moles. “Just putting it out there. I think in two weeks you can see that I would make a good boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you would, but for someone in Busan...” Seongwoo replied rather solemnly.

Seongwoo avoided answering what he was hinting at. Daniel decided that although he had agreed to them fooling around and then going back to strangers, he was going to leave out many hints over the weeks that he wanted to be something more, if Seongwoo was ever up for that. He liked him too much and he was too foolhardy not to keep trying. Seongwoo was already extremely tempted before the boss made the offer to date him out loud. Until he remembered that Daniel was going to remain his boss and not only that he was only in Seoul temporarily. Not to mention, he himself wasn't what he would considered good boyfriend material with his various issues and his busy life.

“I could stay here. Or you could come back with me.”

Seongwoo sighed, shook his head, and pet his chest covered in soft cashmere. He smiled wistfully. “If only things were so simple, wouldn’t that be nice...You stink at Seoul dialect and I am too smart to be a housewife."

Please stop being so tempting, Sir. You're really irresistible enough by nature the more I get to know this hidden sweet, caring side, you don't need to actually put in effort.

Daniel knew what he meant, but he didn’t want to add to his negative thoughts. He was sure that they could work out a way to date. If he ever convinced Seongwoo to try to find a way to stick with him. He didn’t like seeing him look rather conflicted, so he brushed his lip and then pinched and pulled his cheek. Better Seongwoo looking annoyed than sad.

Seongwoo glared at him and pinched and pulled his cheek back. Then, they both burst out laughing.

“Ah, you really are the striking image of the Peachy character, Sir. Or should I say it’s the other way around, since your parents designed it based off of you?” Seongwoo teased, brushing his pink, full cheek.

“Can you not mention that? I don’t like thinking of that cute, pink, bottom-looking, buck-toothed peach as being me. I don’t see any resemblance,” Daniel griped with a pout and scrunched nose.

"Really? I can see it clear as crystal."

Seongwoo was still giggling when he grabbed his chin and pecked his pout away softly.

They were interrupted by the vibrations of his phone which they found had been tossed on the floor in their urgency. Daniel reluctantly went to pick it up, sighing when he saw the caller ID. 

"He's really a persistent bird, that Yoo Jisung. How could he find any reason to worry about work with a tropical island and an affair going on?" He tsked and shook the phone.

Seongwoo encouraged him to pick it up because it could be important. However, Daniel was just snapped at for ignoring his calls and then for forgetting his cousin's birthday which was apparently that day, and he was reminding him to send a message. Apparently, he had long before scheduled a game as a gift and he was going to have to play it that night to celebrate if his cousin wasn't busy. Daniel asked Seongwoo if he wanted to play too but then recalled he wasn't any help in games so took it back otherwise they might bicker a lot. Seongwoo pouted and crossed his arms, getting grumpy at his insulting choice of words concerning his lack of gaming skill. It took Daniel ten minutes of apologizing and hugging to get the sulky look gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of what you may love about this story, that's why it's long, because I wanted to put all the dynamics of office Ongniel's interesting relationship in one chapter just once. One minute they are being honest, fluffy and really sweet(Ong is being quite a bit more open, actually a part of him wants to be even more open about his feelings but he forces himself not to). Then in another moment they are bickering (I love the idea of driving lessons where Ong scolds Dan and Dan doesn't listen and nearly crashes the car hehe, big fan of nerdy, uptight Ong and Daredevil, carefree Dan). Then at the last moment they are incredibly hot(there's more, even hotter hot office smut to come). I wonder which of the three dynamics you like the best and what part of  this story was your favorite. Mine was actually them chatting on the phone and cuddling innocently in bed, I like their dialogue there that's sweet, funny, and shows very subtly how much they are coming to care for each other beyond just intense attraction.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm extremely busy this week but luckily I was still able to reply to your comments and edit this story and get an update up whew~ Please tell me what you thought of this chapter~ Thanks for all your comments, I was surprised again by how many, I guess it means there are many people really into this story and you've got something  to say. It's great, I appreciate and get so much inspiration from it. So don't be shy and keep it coming ^^
> 
> From next chapter we're going to stray a bit from focusing on just their growing relationship. We're going to add some focus time to the mystery. Our Wicked Witch will be back and a new character, a Wanna One member. Any guesses who?
> 
> Also I have a twitter and instagram if you want to follow me! Heartykeykeke for twitter. Rachelchibi07 for instagram. Just send me a message with your A03 ID so I have an idea who you are~
> 
> <3 Raina


	14. Witch's Brewing Sparrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo has a run in with Daniel's evil witch of a fiance Sunmi. Sunmi clearly has an evil plan in store for many of the men in this story.

Daniel was insistent, repeating the same sort of orders he had been the last ten minutes. It was annoying to Seongwoo but also flattering. Who would have thought at that interview nearly two weeks ago that this intimidating, broody, often scowling man could be this incredibly caring? First, often asking about him being warm, buying him a scarf, often fixing it to be secure around his neck, and now overreacting about a minor cough. He certainly hadn't expected that and it added an extra endearing charm to his boss's lengthening list of remarkable qualities. Nearly as long as the piles of notes full of sweet, ridiculous lines in his desk drawer.

"Tell me as soon as you're out. If there's anything serious, I will come pick you up. We will both take the day off so I can take proper care of you and then you can get better much more quickly."

Seongwoo shook his head and scoffed, smiling with amusement. "Sir, it's a little cough and runny nose. Not the bird flu or pneumonia. I will just get a checkup, get a shot, and get some perscription medicine. Also, even if I was sick, you cannot take the day off!"

Daniel stubbornly retorted, "Who will nurse you then? Don't even try to say Momo. He is just two months old, he is a baby."

"Well I am not.... And don't even say I am your baby." He interrupted Daniel, anticipating what he was about to say.

Daniel chuckled huskily. "You know me so well already to guess what I was about to say. You must really like me more than I even suspected."

Seongwoo flushed, biting his lip to keep from reacting. Yes, I do but I don't want you to know how much. I don't want to even admit it to myself because I don't want to deal with that idea. After all, no matter how much I may come to like you even more than your fans, you cannot be mine, not in this lifetime. They have a higher possibility of that.

"I am just naturally intuitive. I know lots about lots of people whether I hate them or am on the slightly positive side of neutral. Don't delude yourself," he replied with a lofty, playful tone.

"No, you don't delude yourself, Ong. You are way above being neutral despite you don't admit how much you like me, otherwise last night you wouldn't have let me over the phone..."

Seongwoo gripped the phone away from his ear, blushing furiously at the mention of their sort of experiment with phone sex. "La la la~ See you in an hour, Sir. Please do some work, not searching funny cat videos on YouTube!"

"I did that once and you just never let go of it, huh?"

They were both laughing in a good natured, affectionate way when they hung up.

"This perverted, obnoxious, worrying, cat otaku, aigoo I could just..." Seongwoo flicked his phone while looking at the ID, Boss Kang.

I could just kiss him senseless because he's so cute, sweet, dorky, childish, hilarious...He blushed  harder and smacked his mouth to stop smiling. It was indeed sweet that Daniel believed his lie about not feeling well and needing to see the doctor. However, he needed to keep focus. This wasn't the time to get twitter-pated.

 Last night, he had exchanged emails with the mystery person who claimed they knew his parents. The person didn't reveal any information except that they had a long history as a friend of the families involved in his seperation. They said if he wanted to hear the clues they had then he needed to meet them this morning at Starbucks.

He got distracted as he waited inside the cafe, thinking of the weekend's 'I like you a latte' comment Daniel had said. He really was too good at coming up with those. He pretended that he was horrified by them but actually they never failed to make him smile or laugh. He usually just did it in private to save his pride and not further boast the other's already expansive ego. He repeated the phrase, laughing and shaking his head. Daniel was distracting him from serious matters even when he wasn't here, dang.

Then, thinking of Daniel made him feel bad for lying to him earlier since he had gotten worried. He just knew that Daniel would try to get involved and insist on coming with him but the person told him it was their secret and they wanted to meet completely alone.

Seongwoo drummed on the table, thinking of this mysterious person when a familiar figure walked into the cafe and caught his eye. It was Daniel's witch of a fiancé soon to be ex, Lee Sunmi. Her tall frame was in a sparkly blue minidress and long, white fur coat with black stiletto heeled boots also decorated with fur, genuine of course. Her hair was newly dyed, shiny, and straightened down to her waist, and she had a ridiculous amount of makeup including fake eyelashes and purple lipstick. Everything about her said gold digging, self-centered, spoiled rotten snob accented by gaudy Tiffany diamonds.

His insides coiled nastily and bile rose to his throat at just the sight of her. What terrible luck I have bumping into her again. I would rather be run over by a car. Or for that bus in Mean Girls to appear through the wall right about now.

 He tried to put his head down and avoid her but she spotted him almost immediately, came over, and sat down at the table. She crossed her thin, pale, smooth legs and tapped his arm with two of her sharp, gel manicured, crystal encrusted fingernails. When he looked up, she was smiling in an oddly friendly, clearly fake, sickeningly sweet fashion. He hated to admit that she was outwardly gorgeous because inside she was a rotten apple that had been rolled around in a pen of pig and cow shit. Seriously not even an exaggeration. She looked extremely suspicious, which couldn't bring any good sign to him.

"Hey there~ Been awhile. Good to see you again. Seongwoo, right?"

He curtly nodded. 

"I will get you coffee. Americano is fine, right? I cannot have milk and seeing as you obviously take care of your weight and skin, you don't either. Be right back, sweetie. Don't miss me too much."

Seongwoo really felt like he was going to throw up then at her forced friendliness and his skin burned where she pat him. When she left with a wink, he stuck out his tongue and gagged a bit. 

What the hell was the act about there? She was going to put some poison in his coffee? She came back a few minutes later and gave him the cup, still smiling peculiarly. He took a tentative sip, giving her a suspecting look, waiting to keel over in seconds.

"There's a little bit of sugar. You don't look like the type that likes bitter things."

Yeah, so why are you around me seriously? You’re as bitter and nasty as a person can get. He just barely bit his tongue from saying that out loud.

"Why are you here?" He glared at her, sipping some more at the perfectly fine coffee.

 She continued to smile in a sweet way that really didn't suit her. She reminded him of a rose embedded with poison in her thorns.

"You're rather dumb for not being able to figure it out yet. I am the one that sent you the email, Seongwoo. I know things about you and your family, a lot more than anyone. Even your adoptive parents or Daniel."

Why is she mentioning Daniel? I have barely told him anything about my family.

He raised an eyebrow and respond cooly, "How so? How could you know my real parents? We weren't from around here."

"Originally I wasn't either. My family, your family, Daniel's family, well, we used to be well acquainted back when we all lived in Busan."

"You lived there too? Does that mean we knew each other as kids?" he asked with surprise and curiousity.

"You wouldn't remember with your accident and all even if we did. I will only tell you a bit now. The other things if you want to know there is a condition you should fulfill first."

"What's that? No, tell me what sort of information will tell me first?" He asked with narrowed eyes, not liking the sound of that 

She took a sip of her coffee and flipped her silkly, glossy hair.

 "I will tell you their names, their status, how you got separated from them, how to contact them, and how our families are connected. Parts of those things anyway."

"What's the condition?" He pressed.

She leaned forward and cocked her head in what would be considered attractive to most men. "Break up with Daniel."

Seongwoo sighed and shook his head. He should have known. She didn't seem like a quitter in the least. 

"Why are you so obsessed with him? You can't have kids with him, he doesn't like you, there are a ton of other rich guys."

She shrugged, still smiling sweetly.

"Because he is the only one my family and I can use."

How can she say such a cruel thing with a smile? She is using a person, an extremely kind, the innocent to the point of being naive sort.

He bit back his anger and asked calmly, "How are you planning on using him exactly?"

She sipped on her coffee again while switching her crossed legs and curling the ends of her hair raven hair around her black manicured, sharp looking nails.

"Same way any female in Korea does. I will pretend to be the perfect wife until alimony is over. Then I will divorce him, say at court how he raped and emotionally abused me, and then leave with half his assets. By then, I will already be in charge of a branch company so half the company if not more will be mine to do with as I please, maybe even to sell and get richer. He won't be ruined though. Just a bit dented. You can have him all you please after that, if you don't mind him being less rich and covered in scandals."

He smacked the table and glared with blunt hate at her. 

"That's awful. Haven't you ever thought of someone besides yourself? He doesn't deserve that. He is a nice person. He earned that money."

She giggled, her smile turning to a more believable evil smirk.

"Oh, come on. We both know over half is purely inheritance as the only child. I wonder if you would be so defensive and attached to him if I told you what his family did to you."

She smirked around her straw and twisted her hair some more.

Seongwoo gulped, gripping his cup, his anger fading into anxiety at the thought of Daniel somehow being involved in his past. "What they did to me?"

"The Kang family, or more so Daniel's late father, was partially responsible for you getting in the wrong car that day. He was also the reason that you haven't been able to find your parents yet and vice versa. One of them anyway. He was sending out false trails, even changed your name and picture slightly on search papers. Your father did something similar."

 "They did that? How? Why?" He asked with shock.

"I will tell you why after you end your affair with my fiancé," she promised while looking down at her nails in a bored fashion.

"The wedding is called off, didn't you hear?" Seongwoo snorted.

She shrugged and continued playing with her nails, not appearing the least bit phased. "I didn't agree to that nor my family. As far as I'm concerned, it's still on. I can convince his mom."

Seongwoo shook his head and replied with certainty, "You can’t convince Daniel. He doesn’t want you. He hates you."

"I can if I just get you out of the way," she replied coldly, her smile finally dropping to a look he was more familiar with and seemed to suit her.

"What will you do to him if I do?" He asked with concern, biting at his lip and turning the cup in his palms.

"Nothing poor, commoner kids like you need to concern yourself about. Why don't you just try to recall what you have forgotten since your accident, which was actually not a total accident by the way. That's related to my family and a bit on Daniel's."

"What did I ever do to you or your family? Why are you involved?"

She smacked the table, making him startled a bit.

 "What you are doing now. You are trying to take away everything that is mine. Just like you did when you were a bratty kid."

Her face was full of hatred and disdain.

"Daniel?" he guessed with confusion.

I thought she said we had never met as kids, so that wouldn't make sense. I couldn't take away someone I didn't know of.

Sunmi rolled her eyes. "More than that, much more."

"What exactly?" Seongwoo pressed with impatience.

She leaned back and folded her arms over her chest, smiling coyly. "Can't say."

He slammed his cup on the table, shaking it and making her jump a bit. "God you are pissing me off. Stop speaking in riddles."

"I will tell you everything from the beginning if you simply agree to my terms. Break up with him, stay away from him, make him not want you anymore, whatever you need to do. It's not even that hard. You are good looking and smart, find someone else to get stuffed by, faggot."

Seongwoo was tempted to smack her for the sexually discriminative comment. He gave her the nastiest look he could. 

"He is not a ball to be tossed around. He is a person with feelings and hopes for his future. Does he know about his father's connection to my family at all? To my disappearance?"

"Cannot say that. But he doesn't know anything important yet. Only I do. If you go to him, he will just feel confused and guilty and he won't be able to tell you anything concrete."

"Why would he feel guilty? I thought you said his father is connected and we didn't even know each other as kids?" Seongwoo crossfired back in accusation, confused again and picking up that somewhere here she was telling him lies mixed in terrible truths.

"His father did something terrible to you. Of course he will feel guilty even though he never personally knew you back then. If Daniel knows about it, then I bet you won't be together anymore. Oh, good way to break up with him. Go and do that. Easy way out of this mess for both of us."

She smiled with delight and clapped her hands.

"So, Daniel really doesn't know me? Did we know each other as kids, meet at all?" he pressed, a hint of hope in his tone for it to be true because it would explain a lot of things he had been pondering about.

"Our families knew each other but no we didn't ever all meet each other. I was engaged to Daniel many years before I ever met him, in fact. I doubt you ever met each other."

"Why are your families engaged?" He chewed on his lip and tapped on the edge of the cup, trying to quickly fit the puzzle pieces together but they were failing to match up. 

"Business deal. Since around the time you disappeared, in fact. Our families have always been close. And they worked together to get rid of you as revenge for something your parents did to his family. My family wasn't that involved, we were just trying to protect our business deal which you were in the way of."

Seongwoo shook his head, looking down at the table.

"How could I possibly have been a threat? My family was pretty poor, I know. I was just a kid, only caring about my grades and playing with my best friend."

"The Gee family is a pretty interesting rags to riches story. They both got rich mysteriously after losing their son. They searched and searched but never found him. It drove your mother insane, the grief. She can barely function or hold a full conversation. She's delusional. All your father's money from winning the lottery has gone to her treatment fees."

He looked up at her with desperation in his eyes. "Tell me where they are. Tell me their contact information. Tell me why Daniel's father and your family are involved in my accident."

Sunmi smiled smugly like she had won a battle. "It wasn't an accident, for one. It was a kidnap and likely to have been an attempted murder actually. But I think I have told you enough. Are you going to leave him or not?"

Seongwoo shook his head firmly, eyes flashing with coldness and irritation at how unhelpful she was. "I don't think I have a good enough reason to."

He knew he could get out of this by saying that they weren't dating but he didn't want to. He was rather worried about Daniel after she revealed her plans somewhat. He didn't want to see Daniel hurt down the future. He would protect Daniel from this witch. And he would also figure out something about this twisted mystery, on his own. After sorting through her story and tossing out the lies.

"You will just get bored of him. He's really stupid, you know. And lazy, arrogant, not funny, and childish. I couldn't even stand him as a teenager. Now he either bores or pisses me off within just a few minutes. He isn't worth it, trust me."

"I think spending a minute with you isn't worth it, even if you told me the location of my parents. Who are you to judge him or me anyway? First of all, you barely know a bit of who we really are. Second, I can't trust a snake like you, especially when you're wearing a dead animal. Gross."

Seongwoo took the lid off his iced coffee and tossed it on her, soiling her clothes. He knew the dry cleaning couldn't get the stain out of it which made him feel better. He had just soiled hundreds of dollars, all only her parents hard earned money for sure.

She wasn't going to get her claws on Daniel's hard-earned money and his gift from his deceased father's hard earned efforts after building a company from scratch most of his life. Not through him. She sat there, gasping and dripping brown liquid, getting more furious by the second. He would love to see her explode but he had better things to do. He had a lover waiting for him and piles of work to be done.

"Have a nice day."

He waved and smiled sweetly like she had been earlier, then left the cafe just like that, feeling smug and proud of himself. God that really felt great! He felt unburdened and refreshed now.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Several days earlier)

 

Sunmi made sure the red-head in her bed was blissfully sated and sleeping deeply until she moved away from his body. Then, she slipped out of the bed, not caring much that he wasn’t covered by the blanket. She had her fuzzy robe on already, so she was warm which was all that mattered. He was just a disposable lover she had been using for information and to get back at Daniel, so why did she really need to bother if he caught a cold or not. He was quite attractive, sweet, and rather good in bed, though, she would give him that. It was an added bonus.

A few months ago, she had learned from Daniel’s mother that the reason Daniel was living in Seoul personally taking care of the new branch of the Peachy Co. was to find Gong Seongwoo, who his father had suddenly switched the branch over to. His personal PI had apparently been able to get a lead on him in Seoul after several years of searching. She had followed him up here and started seducing the PI at her parents’ request. This way she would be able to act as a spy on all of Daniel’s going ons.

Her father told her that she needed to stick close to the PI and report back to him on how the progress for the search for Seongwoo was going. The story about why her parents cared about that was long and quite interesting, though there were missing pieces here and there still.

When she was much younger, her parents had schemed with Daniel’s father to get rid of Seongwoo for some reason. Originally, Daniel’s father’s plan had been to send him to some people he knew in Seoul for the rest of his life. However, there had been an ‘accident’ in which he suffered a head trauma and forgot all about them, even his parents’ names or where they lived. She had never heard specifically, but she was pretty sure that the person who tailed and hit that car was hired by her father and Seongwoo had been lucky to escape alive.

What did her father have against Seongwoo or the Gee family? Nothing really, not personally anyway, as far as she figured. It all boiled down to business, assets, and titles, as it always did with her power-hungry, workaholic father. Her family had no sons, only her yet her father still had big aspirations. He tried from early on to get in good graces with his business partner, Daniel’s father, in order to get their children engaged so he could get close enough to the boss's family to reep some benefits.

Eventually, he had succeeded but Daniel was very fond of Seongwoo. Daniel’s father had feared that he would become in-laws with the Gee family. She still wasn’t sure exactly why, but long before they were born, something had happened between Daniel’s father and Seongwoo’s parents that made the two men dislike each other, at least in Daniel’s father’s case. Although he didn’t like Daniel being close with Seongwoo, he allowed it for a while.

Her father hadn’t liked it one bit however, feeling like it threatened their position in being close to the family and getting control of a side branch whenever it got opened. She was worried about losing her position as a CEO as well with Daniel liking Seongwoo much more than her, so in a jealous, anxious fit she ordered her father to do something to get Daniel and Seongwoo away from each other. Thus, her father and Daniel’s father schemed with different goals in mind to make Seongwoo disappear from Busan for good, some form of revenge and insurance for their family's future.

She knew almost everything while Daniel knew next to nothing. She knew what Seongwoo and Daniel finding out about each other meant, Seongwoo would take her position and all of Daniel’s money eventually. After all her family had been through, after all she had dreamt and desired for her whole life, she couldn’t let them figure it out. She had known right away who Seongwoo was, or at least she had had serious suspicions. She hated him even more than back then as a kid for hindering her dreams. They looked similar, actually she thought that Daniel was really an idiot for not recognizing him. Had he really not remembered those triangular shaped freckles?

While sleeping with the PI, she was able to steal bits and pieces of information from him and hack into his things to get the rest. She was able to follow the investigation closely. She knew that Daniel knew what sort of car kidnapped him and where Seongwoo's adoptive parents lived. She learned while snooping around that he had visited them and gotten pictures of the boy growing up. The images proved without a doubt that Ong Seongwoo his assistant was exactly the Gong Seongwoo that Daniel was desperately looking for. The PI didn’t know about the assistant yet though. She had to alter the photos before he was able to show them to Daniel later that week so Daniel wouldn’t figure it out.

After looking at the photos again, she had an idea and made some calls. She had some models and excellent make-up artists. They could look just like Seongwoo if she paid the proper amount. All she needed to do was get the photos altered a bit today so Daniel wouldn’t recognize him. While the PI was asleep, she took the photos, snuck out and had them altered. It only took a few hours.

When she came back, the PI was still sleeping luckily. She had just managed to replace the photos, having the originals shredded at the photo store. She was confident that though they looked similar Daniel wouldn’t put that picture with Seongwoo together. He would think her model was Seongwoo and then that model would sign his name on the company papers instead, but he was going to sign her signature and she was going to get that document forged and switched so it was all hers. It was all a piece of cake. Everything she had ever wanted was nearly in her clutches.

Sunmi sat on the bed, curled up next to the muscular, snoozing, handsome red-head. “This is all thanks to you, cute pabo Woojin~ How did you get fooled so easily, hmm? That’s what you get though for fooling around with your boss’s fiancé. This is just karma, honey. Thank you for helping me get everything I ever wanted…”

She knew that Park Woojin, Daniel’s right-hand man and her long time secret lover, cared for her. He wouldn’t have been the first. She never really felt bad using men, though. Especially if she could get some good sex out of their time together in the process of getting other things she wanted.

Soon they would be parting ways though. After a week or so, her scheme would be through and she would have no need for him anymore. He was too young and played too many video games for her taste anyway. She also didn’t want to have lovers that were connected to Daniel after they got married. She didn’t want Daniel to know about her outside life, though it was nice easily getting information about him. For a PI, Woojin was actually really bad at keeping secrets. After he had a good enough orgasm, he spilled out almost everything about his work and clients, if she asked the right questions in the right tone of voice. Because he believed she was a good person who would keep those secrets as well. He was the fool of the century.

“Sunmi…Where did you go? It’s cold without you…” the man complained, reaching across the bed to touch her thigh.

She smiled sweetly and touched his hard bicep. “Ah, sorry, honey. I had to meet Daniel for lunch earlier. I sure did miss you.”

“Ah, I see. Has he noticed anything?” he asked anxiously, always worried that Daniel was going to catch them and then fire him.

“That we’ve been sleeping around behind his back for months and you tell me everything about his life? Nah, of course not. That idiot wouldn’t notice even if his shoes were on the wrong feet,” she snickered.

Woojin opened his arms and smiled sweetly, showing his snaggletooth. It was one of those minor imperfections she found rather attractive about him, along with the way his nose was slightly crooked and his eyes didn’t match up. He may have been a fool and sometimes a childish bore, but she would admit that a part of her would rather miss him. He was extremely caring, affectionate, and kind, after all. He really did have a terrific body as well. Even if he knew that she wasn't a perfect angel, he never seemed to find fault with her or daunt in his adoration.

He even blamed her cheating on her arranged fiancé quite often over the years on Daniel, since Daniel never paid her any attention and they always fought when they met. Well, she may have played up the ‘nice girl’ card there, implying that she had been trying hard to be perfect for him for years but he just didn’t like her and was always mean to her and always focusing on only work. In actuality though, she had been straightforward from the very beginning about who she was and how little she liked Daniel as a person. The reason she was still able to be with him was because she was good at fooling Daniel’s mother that she really liked him and was a great person and Daniel had been too lazy to break it off despite intensely disliking her. Until now that he had that stupid lover, Seongwoo, and he suddenly wanted real romance. What bullshit, who needed that?

“Why would you even want to marry him still? He doesn’t treat you like the princess you are. You deserve more,” Woojin pouted, caressing her cheek.

She cooed and pet his messy bed hair with affection as she slid into his arms. His boundless, baseless adoration for her was truly adorable. Out of all her lovers, sweet Woojin was the one who was the most clearly, hopelessly in love with her and looked past or chose not to see her bad qualities. She had no doubt he would do anything for her. That’s why he was her greatest pawn and in her own way she was fond of him.

“My parents want it. It’s the best deal for my future. Someday I’m going to be one of the only female CEOs in this country, just watch. I couldn't be born as the son my father wanted but I'm going to make him proud and achieve our dream in my own ingenious way.”

She slipped into his warm, snug, strong arms all the way. He hugged her and kissed her shoulder. “That will be great for you. It suits you. You’re really intelligent and a great leader. What happens to me then? Do I just continue making you happy on the side? Being your personal shagger? Not that I really mind that, but I love you so I hope that someday we could be something more...”

She was taken back a moment by the sincerity and warmth in his tone.

“No, of course not. Eventually I will divorce him and take a ton of his money. Then we can get married and I can give you lots of money and a nice home too. Things are going to work out well for both of us eventually,” she promised sweetly, petting his cheek.

She felt along his strong jaw and lifted his head up to kiss him. Their kiss grew hot within seconds as per usual and she pushed him over, straddling his hips. His hands slid under her dress, caressing her back with a passionate sort of gentleness. She felt through his touch that he honestly loved her. What a shame it was, because everything she ever told him was just a sugary sweet coated lie he could never catch on to. She did not love him back. She didn't really love anyone besides maybe her family. 

She was going to have him cut out of her life long before he ever knew that though. The fantastic sex and the warm, gentle cuddles that made her feel cared for she would really miss though. Maybe I should extend our relationship a few more months just for the hell of it even after the second branch is mine, I’m married to CEO Kang, and Gong Seongwoo is history, she thought.

She knew that Woojin would never leave her first after all, even if he knew about all of her true evil deeds and that she was using him. He was deep enough in her trap that he would just let himself be used as long as she kept up the fantasy that she really loved him and wanted to be with him forever. Men in love were seriously such gullible fools. It was a good thing she could never fall in love with anyone.

“That sounds great. I wonder how long it will take…” he slipped down the straps of her dress and nipped along her collarbone.

“Not long,” she promised, moaning softly.

“It will be hard for me see the woman I love getting married first though.” There was a hint of deep sadness in his tone that he was hiding for her sake.

She hugged him, almost genuinely feeling sorry for the personal hell she was putting the man through. Sacrifices needed to be made though for the grand scheme of things.

“I love you too, baby. But you know my parents. It’s complicated. I’ve got to go through with what they wish for me first, for business' sake, you know that. We promised his family ages ago. If we back out of it, we’re going to lose everything we have. You know how big his company is now. I won’t sleep with him after the first night, hmm, I promise…”

“If you do, then you’re going to have to sleep with me ten times as much,” he warned, possessively gripping her bottom and biting her nipple through the silk.

“Of course, you’re the best. I don’t have anyone else I want to sleep with,” she hummed as she rocked over his hips and brushed through his hair, pulling his mouth closer.

But that was a lie too. Woojin was one of four lovers she was currently juggling. Half of her time was spent with them, scheming various things, making all sorts of deals, using her naturally seductive body as a weapon. That’s why she knew all sorts of dark secrets and information she really shouldn’t considering her status and lack of a job.

She was kissing and caressing hungrily down his chest when he got a call from Daniel. Daniel apparently was rescheduling their meeting, probably because he had some things he wanted to do with Seongwoo. It actually really pissed her off, how Seongwoo kept foiling her plans and how Daniel kept choosing Seongwoo over her. Being angry made her horny which made Woojin even happier which made him spill even more secrets about people, especially about what he had learned about the Gee-Kang connections. That night she was able to learn a bit about the why behind Kang’s revenge on Seongwoo’s father. She couldn’t wait to tempt Seongwoo with the information the next time they met.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“You certainly seem in a good mood. What kind of medicine did that doctor give you, marijuana?” Daniel smiled wide as he glanced over at his gorgeous lover who was skipping and humming down the sidewalk with a silly grin.

Seongwoo chirped, “No, just regular cold pills. I’m just feeling proud of myself.”

“Why’s that?”

“You would be really proud of me if you knew. I did something really mean to someone you don’t like.”

“Trump?”

“No, someone else~” Seongwoo sang.

Daniel hummed in thought. “Justin Beiber?”

“Someone else~”

Daniel kept guessing but eventually gave up. He knew that Seongwoo wasn’t going to tell him even if he guessed it correctly anyway. He decided it wasn’t important. The most important thing was their date. Oh, excuse me, our ‘recreational activity’ as Seongwoo makes me call it.

Daniel had convinced Seongwoo to clear up an hour in their schedules after lunch so they could take Momo out for a walk. He had kind of wanted to do another round of ‘screen golf’ today but he felt bad for the puppy being cooped up inside the office on a nice day. It wasn’t as cold as usual and it was all clear, blue skies.

The puppy usually was good at playing by himself and him, Seongwoo and Sana took turns while they were at the office playing, watching and taking him out to pee when he got that particular whine and funny walk that signaled he was getting close to reaching his limit. He didn’t bark or whine much. He did like to chew on their shoes and things so they kept all important things off the floor. Sometimes he had an accident but Seongwoo was at least not squeamish about cleaning that up. 

When they drove in the car, Momo was surprisingly good too. At first, he had whined with fear a bit but now he just curled up either between them or on the floor of the car and slept. Daniel liked that Seongwoo had someone to keep him company now when he had to go into meetings, leaving his lover in the car.

Seongwoo seemed to really be enjoying the puppy and he was smiling much more than normal so Daniel saw it as an amazingly successful investment. He stopped skimming finally to focus on the puppy trotting at his side, sniffing the grass.

“Heel, Momo. Heel~ Good Boy. Now sit. Sit, Momo. Sit~ Good boy!”

Daniel and Seongwoo took turns trying to train Momo as they walked alongside the nearly frozen river in the park. They always carried around a leash and bacon flavored doggie treats in their pockets to give him when he listened well. He was getting pretty good at being walked, though he still had a tendency to pee on every tree and trashcan as well as bark excitedly at any other animal and tried to chase squirrels and birds. They both found him very cute and laughed often at his particular puppy antics.

“Momo, come here boy~” Daniel called to him as they sat on a bench to rest and let him wander around without a leash for a bit.

The black and brown furball bounded to him excitedly with its tongue hanging out of its mouth to the side, its big black eyes sparkling with delight. Daniel picked him up. The puppy gave him affectionate, enthusiastic kisses with its little tongue and then looked around, panting, its large fuzzy ears flipping up and down as it listened to the birds and cars passing across the bridge.

Seongwoo was at his side, sipping on some thermos of hot chocolate he had brought along because he couldn’t stand the cold, even though today was quite mild in Daniel’s opinion. He was bundled up in two scarves and a thick winter jacket plus leather gloves today. He smiled fondly, though Daniel wasn’t sure which of them that smile was directed towards, and pet the dog. Daniel gave him a pout and poked his arm a few times. Seongwoo laughed and patted the top of his head too, which was exactly what he was asking for.

I love affection from Seongwoo. Or maybe is it that I just love him? For the hundredth time this week, what is love? What is love, baby don't hurt me~

“How did I go from having no puppies to taking care of two on a daily basis, hmm?” Seongwoo joked to himself.

“Just the luck of your life.” Daniel flashed a cocky grin.

“One I’m not so sure is good luck though...”

“Momo is getting better, don't say that. He didn’t have a p o o p accident on the carpet today,” Daniel gasped and covered Momo’s ears.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, giving him a look that said he had clearly been talking about Daniel rather than the puppy. It was so typical Kang Choding to flip his words and direct it at someone else.

“I always figured you didn’t like dogs, Sir. You seem quite fond of him though. Not scared or awkward with him. I would almost mistake you for a dog person, then I have to make you coffee and I see your hundreds of cat mugs or check your cat CCTV cameras and am reminded you’re strictly a cat person.”

Daniel pointed a finger at his nose.

“Hey, I never said I was strictly a cat person. I just happen to like cats the best. Because they don’t require as much energy and attention, they’re quiet, they clean up and they can go to the bathroom on their own.”

“Hmm, I think dogs are cuter...” Seongwoo looked at his puppy with endearment.

Daniel fake gasped again, then held his hand up to his ear as if he heard something. “I can hear Rooney and Peter hissing from here. What a bad mommy, liking her newborn son more than her daughters.”

Seongwoo rolled his pretty eyes which were covered by green lenses today so he looked slightly foreign or supernatural and smirked. “Well, I like them all more than you, that I’m certain of. Don’t hear you hissing.”

“Beg to differ,” he retorted, then imitated a hiss, baring his ‘fangs’. Then he growled like a big dog.

Seongwoo chuckled and smacked his thigh.

“I’m cold~ Give me some hot chocolate~” Daniel whined a bit later, eyeing the thermos.

Seongwoo started to pour it in the lid which he was utilizing as a cup. “Uh-uh, not that way~ You know how I like to be fed these days.”

“Sir…” he objected, blushing and looking around.

“What? No one knows who we are here. There’s just some kids and some grandpas way over there. Do you think they’re going to call up a magazine and report a scandal?” he joked. “If you don’t follow orders, then I’m going to start telling the most terrible jokes I know.”

“Okay, okay, don’t even start,” Seongwoo rushed to say, then sighed as he put some liquid in his mouth.

Daniel eagerly leaned forward and drank it from his mouth as they shared a deep kiss. Then, Daniel pulled him close and wouldn’t let him go until he had removed all of the chocolate flavoring from the other’s mouth, replacing it with the taste of himself.

“Screen golf when we get back?” he suggested, noticing that Seongwoo’s eyes were now dark and dilated with lust and he was pressing his hands into the seat of his pants as if he was feeling very uncomfortable.

“We have meetings unfortunately…” Seongwoo sighed with disappointment.

“What about tonight? Can you come over?” Daniel asked hopefully.

Seongwoo shook his head with a sad frown. “Sick, remember? I should really go home and rest. Actually, I’m quite sore from the other day still. I think we should take at least a day off every once in a while.”

Seongwoo fake coughed into his scarf, then hid a smile as Daniel got all incredibly sulky which may have been the cutest look ever on him. Almost cute enough to go back on his word for a second. However, he really needed to go home and map out the things that Sunmi had told him and think of his next plan of action. He wished to figure out the things that she hadn’t told him or either to get her to tell him without having to put Daniel in the middle of that which just wasn’t fair. Daniel didn’t deserve to be used anymore than her and her family already had been succeeding in.

“I will let you off the hook. Because I feel worried about you getting sicker. Then, you wouldn’t be able to come to work for who knows how long. I would miss you too much.”

“How can you miss me when you barely know me, Sir? I’ve been in your life a total of fifty hours, something like that…”

 

“Trust me, it’s possible. Believe it or not, but I miss you when you are just in the other room because I cannot see you through the wall. Maybe we should take out that wall for a while…” Daniel tapped his chin and looked up at the fluffy, white clouds above them in thought.

Seongwoo smirked and shook his head. “Then you would never get any work done, Sir.”

“Ah, that is indeed true…But I could work more on wooing you to be my boyfriend.”

“Sir, don’t even start with that. It’s not going to happen. Start thinking of who and how to woo when you get back to Busan.”

“Not going. Unless you’re coming with me,” Daniel said stubbornly.

“Aigoo, really. It’s like reasoning with a five-year-old. When will you ever grow up, Sir?”

“Hmm, how about I will be mature after you promise to officially date me?”

Seongwoo scoffed. “Momo, we’re going to learn a new trick today. If I say ‘bite the idiot,’ you chomp your teeth on this man right here, wherever looks tasty, hmm?”

“Hey, that’s not nice!”

“I’m not nice. How did you ever get under the mistaken impression that I was, Sir?” Seongwoo said dryly like he used to often before they got involved, his dark, perfectly groomed eyebrow arching up rather evilly.

“Well, you certainly look and feel nice….” Daniel hinted, giving him a hot once-over.

Seongwoo smacked his hand away as Daniel attempted to stroke along his upper thigh. “That hardly means anything concrete about the inside. Just look at your witch of a fiancé.”

Daniel grimaced and visibly shook. “Ugh, I got shivers just hearing you mention her. Don’t ruin this perfect day with horror stories please.”

Seongwoo thought about Sunmi as he watched Daniel pet the puppy and smile softly like he was really content and finally stress free.

I can’t let that girl mess with him anymore. If I am out of the way, she will try to sink her crystal claws in him. She will ruin everything that’s good, sweet, and innocent about him still beneath his tough boss persona. He will live such a miserable life with that gold-digger, and even worse she will frame him, ruin his reputation, take things that are only his, argue everyday, and make him unhappy. I can’t let her near him. I have to protect him.

Do I feel that way just because it’s my duty as his temporary assistant? Or do I feel that way because I’ve grown to really care for him after opening myself up and starting a physical relationship? Do I care for him because I think that Sunmi is lying and that we actually knew each other in the past, that he may even be my best friend I keep recalling, if only their names were the same? What are you coming to mean to me, Kang Daniel, and what sort of danger am I getting myself into by getting stuck voluntarily in the drama of these rich people’s lives and fight for power?

Seongwoo turned to the handsome man next to him and looked at him for a long while. He was getting kisses from Momo and petting him. Seongwoo's gaze went to the dimple in his cheek, then the shape of his almond eyes that almost disappeared when he smiled, and last to the single tiny freckle underneath his left eye. All these things he was almost positive he had seen on the best friend in his dream as well. Yet they had different names and had apparently never met each other. Was it just a coincidence that those particular points looked similar? What about their hobbies, personality, likes and dislikes?

Euigun had liked cats, jellies, and skateboarding, but he had hated bugs, been scared of dogs, and he couldn't ever watch horror movies. He wasn't sure if all of that was true with Daniel now or when he was younger, but he felt like it would be suspicious to just ask him out of the blue and he really didn't want to end up dragging Daniel more into this mess. It would just worry and anger him on top of the stress he felt in his daily life. It was better that Seongwoo didn't know those little things and that Daniel remained happy and carefree.

"100 won for your thoughts, nerdbot?" Daniel smiled and ran a silver, cold coin down his nose.

"Yah, get that off my skin! Do you know how many germs that thing could be infected with? Ugh!" Seongwoo freaked out, smacking the coin to the ground and then rubbing at his nose.

Daniel watched him for several seconds then burst into snickers. "Such a dork!"

"You won't say that when you die before you're even fourty!" Seongwoo retorted, forgetting still to be polite in his horror at being contaminated.

"I think I clearly told you how I'm going to die, Ong...Skydiving with you, mid-org..."

Seongwoo flushed and smacked his thigh as his perverted boss smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Enough nonsense. Let's get back to work."

Daniel grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back on the bench, then captured his hand and linked their fingers firmly together. "Anybody walking by would think that our positions are switched. Stay next to me ten more minutes and relax. That's an order."

Seongwoo humphed, pretending he didn't like the warmth of his boss's caring hand. "Yes, Sir..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you so much~ *singing Beautiful. First of all, got to say sorry for two things. One, sorry for making Woojin a total lovesick fool who's going to be used and thrown away in this story. I don't know why but I keep making Woojin straight in my stories instead of pairing him with anyone in Wanna One or P101. It just fits with the plot-line well because I need the wicked witch to be even more wicked and there has to be a reason that she knows all of this stuff she really shouldn't. Second, sorry that there's not much Ongniel in this chapter. I wanted to put more focus on Sunmi's truly evil deeds and Ong's thoughts about the whole situation and how he wants to solve the issue on his own as quick as possible while also protecting Daniel. I also didn't want the chapter to become as long as the last one, where I got rather carried away. Future chapters will probably be longer.
> 
> I hope that you like this chapter still(there was some fluffy, funny Ongniel there in the beginning and end). There are hints about the mystery of Daniel and Ong's connection as well as Ong's accident here and there. Some things here I will reveal more on later but some things Sunmi said are lies. I won't say anything until the whole secret is revealed towards the end of the story. I know you are confused and you probably want to know everything, but I hope that you guys will guess and predict along the way. Tell me what you think about these mysteries below. I won't give spoilers, promise. After everything is revealed I will give a clearer run-down from way before Ong's incident happened up until they both find out about it so that you are no longer confused and don't miss anything or feel the need to go back and read from the beginning to piece the puzzle together.
> 
> More Ongniel moments next chapter promise, see you in about a week I hope! I still have extra classes, interviews and job hunting, which doesn't give me much time for writing unfortunately. I can just edit during my commute, hope you guys can understand if I'm unable to update weekly for all my stories. Thank you for continuing to read and support me, love you all~
> 
> <3 Raina


	15. Who is G Seongwoo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel acts sweet to Seongwoo and tries to win him over through getting his friends on his side. There's some more screen golf time. Seongwoo's opens up a bit about what he likes about Daniel. They are interrupted by a mysterious caller that Daniel talks to. Seongwoo learns about Daniel's father's death and more about the mission he was left with and the boy he was supposed to find. Woojin comes into the story, as Daniel's private investigator. Daniel uses his cheesy jokes to try to win Seongwoo over even quicker over a dinner date. Jisung interrupts at a rather inopportune time, but it's with good news for both of them.

Seongwoo felt good this morning despite his strange and unpleasant encounter with the Wicked Witch yesterday. Enough that he was whistling, which was something he'd never dated do at work because he felt it made him look like a slacker. Sana noticed and smiled wide, pointing her baby pink manicured nails down towards the floor in front of his office.

“You’ve got quite the haul today. Has Christmas changed dates?” she teased and giggled behind her hand.

Seongwoo flushed as he saw a literal pile of colorfully decorated gift boxes, one of them a bunch of doughnuts, and several cups of coffee, with a familiar card on top.

He picked it up and took a look inside, Sana coming over to peak curiously but he hid it from her.

 

My Ong,

Are you feeling better today? I’m sorry if I was pushing you too much this week, with my demands as your boss and...otherwise. Thank you for not taking a day off even though you’re sick. I know you were doing it for me because you knew I wouldn't focus on work at all. I am sure the doctor gave you medicine, but these items should help. I am sure you are rolling your eyes because you're sick of hearing it but please, humble me, and always stay warm when we go out. These are for you to share with your friends. Take the morning to have some healing time. I asked Sana to do the schedules today. If you’re feeling better, maybe you can join me for my golf session today. It’s really not as fun without you. My swing is much better when you’re their to guide me.

XOXO

Yours,

Danik

P.S. Did you really think I would forget? I consider it my personal duty to make you flash that gorgeous smile at least once every morning. I specifically found a sweet one since you're feeling under the weather.

Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.

P.S.S Miss you…

 

“Aw, that’s so sweet~” Sana cooed, flushing and smiling like a crushing schoolgirl. 

Seongwoo pressed the card against his chest, almost having slipped out the same thing. He forced his almost lovesick, smitten seeming smile to go into a serious line.

“No, it's not, it's pathetic. He is a Busan guy, where has his masculine pride gone? Seriously... Is the pathetic, troublemaker of a pup still in there?”

She shook her head. “He went to go play with Momo.”

“I dropped Momo off at a daycare already, though? I told him that…” he frowned in confusion.

She playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. “I envy how sweet he is with you. No one gets to see the boss’s real self but you, Jisung, his mom and his cats. He told me that he was worried because Momo is small that other dogs might be picking on him or that he might be feeling lonely and anxious without you two. He told me that he would go and check every hour or so."

Seongwoo was reminded of his lost best friend, wondering if Daniel had also been picked on for having a small frame and running like a girl to the point his mother was concerned enough to start him on a workout which included no less than a hundred push-ups a day. He wondered if it really work as he hadn't seen much results from Euigun, but then he had only started a few months before their entire world shifted. Euigun could look like a body builder, with the broad shoulders and rock hard and of Adonis for all he knew, maybe even topping his boss's dreamy, drool-enducing bod.

Seongwoo was touched enough to smile, but shook his head. “If he does that, when will he ever get any work done though?”

“I guess there’s finally something, or someone, more important than work to Mr. Kang.”

Seongwoo flushed and bit his lip, keeping his smile from growing. He wondered if that was true. 

“I keep hearing he’s a workaholic but I just can’t picture it,” Seongwoo commented as he opened the boxes to see what’s inside.

There were a gloves, hat, and scarf set, hand warmers, a mini humidifier, tissues, a blanket, an electric cushion, vitamins, cough drops, and tea bags.

“He would shut himself in his office, only coming out for meetings. If Jisung didn’t order him lunch, he would forget. He slept more nights here than he did at home. That’s how he’s been for months.”

Seongwoo hummed in thought. Well, Daniel had certainly seemed a bit like that when he first got here. Now he went home almost every night and tried to get Seongwoo to come over it seemed. Last night, he had managed to escape, though now he was paying for the consequences of lying. It looked like Daniel had worried about him actually being sick and spent half a fortune on things that would make him comfortable and get better quickly.

“These are so soft. Omo, it’s 100% cashmere from Dolce. Wah, now I’m super envious~” Sana commented, gushing over the scarves, hat and gloves.

“I would give it to you, honestly. But I know that if I don’t wear them later he will get all sulky and nag me about not using his gifts.”

“It’s fine~ I just have to find a boyfriend who’s rich too.”

“He’s not my boyfriend…” Seongwoo flushed. “He’s engaged.”

“Not for long. I’m sure he broke it off now he’s got you, right? He never liked her, I heard. And sensed. He just didn’t have a reason to break it off and he was too busy with work and lazy to. Now that you’re around, it’s a different story. If I was as crazy as someone as he is about you, then I would throw her out a twenty-story window. Actually, I was tempted to do it just because she’s so evil and stuck-up.”

“He’s hardly crazy for me…” he denied bashfully.

Sana laughed and playfully smacked him. “Are you blind or just the king of denial?”

Seongwoo didn’t comment, just bit back a smile and avoided looking at her. He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, then told her to stop gossiping and help him get the boxes inside before someone saw.

Sana helped him carry everything inside. While he was there, he called Jinyoung and told the group to meet him at the break room in the intern office. He brought the doughnuts and coffee down.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Wah, what’s this for?” Daehwi squealed, clapping his hands.

Jinyoung chose what he was sure was Daehwi’s favorite and gave him one of the sweeter coffees. Then, he took care of his own. Guanlin pouted that Jinyoung didn’t take care of him but brightened when Seongwoo gave him a chocolate doughnut and an iced Americano instead.

“This is from the boss…for um, your hard efforts this past year…He said he hopes you will all become full-time employees someday soon.”

“Oh, my god, you’re shagging him regularly, aren’t you?” Jinyoung smiled brightly. "Glad you took my advice!"

“He’s trying to get an in with your best friends because he wants you to date him, right?” Guanlin added, munching on his chocolate  donut and smearing cream on his nose.

Daehwi started choking on the donut he was chewing. They all turned in concern and pat his back. Seongwoo glared at Jinyoung and Guanlin for being inconsiderate. He didn’t want Daehwi to know because he was worried it would hurt him. Seongwoo wiped Guanlin’s nose with a napkin and then looked at Daehwi with guilt.

Daehwi rubbed his throat and then waved his hands, smiling. “I was just shocked. I’m not upset, hyung. That’s great news! Really!”

“You don’t have to force yourself…I know that you like him…” Seongwoo murmured with a sad look. “It wasn’t intentional, I swear. It just sort of happened and I couldn’t stop it, though believe me I tried. He is like an unavoidable train wreck. But it’s temporary, okay? Just for another week or so and then when I stop the job we agreed to stop everything. I will delete his number and never go to his house, anything, I swear…”

“Why would you limit yourself like that, hyung? Things could go somewhere. He’s a great guy, right? It seems like he’s really taking good care of you, even those you know. So, you shouldn’t put a time limit on your relationship just because of me…”

“No, it’s definitely not because of you. It’s because of me. You know how I feel about relationships. I’m not ready for one. My career is too important, I haven't found my parents, I have all this emotional baggage even I don't have the energy to deal with. And dating him is definitely off limits. My career will be flushed down the toilet if people find out. It can’t go anywhere for many reasons.”

“Hmm, if you say so. But, hyung, if you really develop feelings for him, then you should consider it…” Daehwi suggested softly.

“What’s there to consider? He doesn’t have feelings for me and vice versa. He’s never honestly liked someone in his life anyway…” Seongwoo waved his hands with indifference.

“You could be the first…”

Seongwoo scoffed. “I’m not special enough to be loved by someone like him. He’s only got eyes for his cats anyway.”

“Can you tell me about it, hyung? Everything. Like what was his house like, what is he really like, how is he like in bed…”

Jinyoung’s expression suddenly looked dark. “How about some things stay just between them, Dae? I might throw up on your pretty sweater from all the jealousy I have been hiding from your crushes.”

“On my precious Ralph Lauren? Don't you dare! Okay, let’s leave that part out for now. You can tell me later in private, hmm? Just between us fanboys.” Daehwi smiled and winked cutely.

“I’m hardly a fanboy!” Seongwoo denied, waving his hands and turning red.

“You can’t really say you’re an antifan after you had his dick up your—”

Seongwoo stuffed Guanlin’s donut into his mouth before he could finish his vulgar comment, flashing him an annoyed look. Then, he noticed something odd. Daehwi was wiping some sugar off Jinyoung’s lips with his fingers and he could swear that Jinyoung was staring at Daehwi as if he really wanted to kiss him. Then, he grabbed Daehwi’s chin and actually did, several times, licking off some sugar at the corner of his mouth.

Seongwoo gaped, pointing at them. “Did you...just…why? I thought you were just friends?”

Daehwi flushed and grinned shyly. “We sort of…made a pact to be friends…only until...”

“Hmm? Pact?”

Guanlin explained, seeing as they were too shy to. “If by November 20th this year they didn’t have a boyfriend, then they said that they would try being each other’s boyfriends. Say hello to the JinHwi couple!”

“Eh? You’re a couple? You like each other?”

Jinyoung laughed and shyly scratched the back of his head. “Hyung, did you really think that I was joking around this whole time? I’ve actually liked Daehwi for a long time. He just didn’t want to ruin our friendship, which is how I got rejected several times. So, we made that pact last year one snowy day when we were really lonely and it just sort of happened recently…”

“Wah…I feel so out of the loop. You guys should have called me up and told me~” Seongwoo whined in offense.

“Every time we called you, your phone was off or you didn’t answer. You’re too busy flirting with Boss Kang,” Guanlin winked.

“But we’re not angry about it. I certainly am not. I am going to forget all about my celebrity crushes. Because I have a handsome, sweet boyfriend now, my Jinnie~” Daehwi reassured, snuggling up to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pecked his cheek, making Daehwi smile wide and giggle.

“Aw…I always thought so, but you guys are really cute together,” Seongwoo said, sounding almost envious which was a surprise. "Sorry it's late but congratulations."

“Why do you sound jealous?” Guanlin teased. “I saw you and your ‘Daniel’ on a date last Sunday, you look really good together honestly. You’re like a celebrity couple, even in casual clothes. Two really handsome, sexy dudes ought to stick together.”

“No, no, no, we don’t look good together… I’m ugly compared to him…” Seongwoo turned into a tomato, denying all claims and waving his hands frantically.

They all snorted and then teased him for pretending to be humble and unconfident. Obviously it was unbelievable when a former model pretended like they didn’t know how handsome they were. Seongwoo was voted the most handsome and most boyfriend worthy employee several times in a row this year.

Seongwoo attempted to divert attention away from him by asking if Guanlin had ever been serious about liking any of them. The dark haired, handsome foreigner flashed his typical devilish smirk and winked, saying in a playful tone, 'who knows~ It could be true a bit or not at all.'

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Did you enjoy your healing time?” Sana asked when Seongwoo returned to the lobby.

He put up her favorite drink, a cherry blossom Frappuccino, and an éclair on the desk. He leaned over and winked at her, putting on his ‘het’ charm.

“I will give these to you if you do me a favor~”

“Sure, what is it?” she asked eagerly, eying the treats.

“I want you to get the boss’s screen golf time extended a bit. Another twenty minutes or so. We can cut into the lunch time and just get delivery from that chicken joint he likes. You know his favorites.”

“Hmm, let me see…”

She typed something in the computer. “Done. Shall I also put a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door, Ong?”

Seongwoo chuckled and rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment further.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

When he went into the darkened office this time, Daniel wasn’t watching porn but actually playing golf. He was in front of the sofa, swinging a club at the imaginary ball. It flew through the air and landed several feet from the hole.

Daniel let out a disappointed sound, stamping his feet. “Ah, almost~ This is quite harder than it looks. Almost like real golf…” 

He shrieked and jumped with fright when Seongwoo hugged him from behind. Seongwoo chuckled and peeked around his broad shoulder with a wide grin.

“Hello, Sir Scaredy Cat~” he teased

“S-Seongwoo? Seongwoo! Hmm, my Seongwoo came to visit me finally, come here~ I missed you. Are you better? Did you enjoy your free time this morning? Get my gifts?”

Seongwoo allowed himself to be hugged tightly and snuggled into the boss’s warm, sweater shrouded chest, lightly hugging his waist. He rested his head on the other’s shoulder as they hugged for a while. Ah, I hate to admit it, but I have really been missing this. It feels so right in his arms, in a way that's different from any man I've ever been with. How is it that he makes me feel cherished and irreplaceable when we barely know each other?

“Hmm, yes to everything. It was a very good morning, thanks to you, Sir. I am feeling a hundred percent better. Though you went a bit over the top with the care package, Sir. I really just had a minor cough, I swear.”

“Still, can’t be too safe. Your body is precious.” Daniel pet the back of his head and stroked his back in a caring, affectionate caress.

“Precious because if I’m sick you can’t do anything naughty to it?”

They both chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations through each other's bodies.

“Well, that, and just in general. You are precious to me, so I don’t want you to end up hospitalized.”

Seongwoo flushed, his heart fluttering. I love it yet hate it when he says such sweet things out of the blue. I was expecting some joke, not a confession. He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed, and looked around for something else, anything else to talk about. The weather was a safe topic, but then again it would be painfully obvious the boss's sweet words were affecting him and then he would go on about how Seongwoo clearly wanted to stay with him on a more permanent basis.

"Why don’t you play a round with me?"

"We are actually going to play golf? I always thought it was just a code," he laughed, tickling the boss and then grasping his hand.

They linked their fingers casually as if they had been doing this a hundred times. It doesn't make sense, but touching is already feeling natural. What has this impossible maln done to me?

"It was but I figured you weren't coming today so I was going to be a good boy for once, with you not feeling well. So I tried it out. It's actually fun. Why don’t you try?"

"Sure you won't regret the time going by? I even got you an extension because I was feeling quite touched at the gesture and even extending your rare kindness to my friends..."

Daniel explained with a sheepish grin, cutely scratching the back of his hair, "I felt bad because I investigated them. They seem like good guys. Honestly, I was thinking if I get on their good sides, there might be some sort of benefit in terms of how you feel towards me. Still kind of suspicious about your relationship with Guanlin."

"Sir, he has Jihoon now. He seems to really like him. I bet they will go steady soon."

Daniel looked down at their fiddling fingers with a sulky, unconvinced expression. "You know how it goes with an old flame."

Seongwoo just barely held back from rolling his eyes at how the adult man could really be a teenager. He had to remember that liking someone was a whole new deal to the workaholic. He squeezed the other's hand and put patience and softness into his tone.

"Sir, he is several years younger than me. He is like my little brother. Trust me, we never kissed or had sex anything. I swear it. Old flame, certainly no."

Daniel grabbed his face and narrowed his eyes, searching his eyes with a sudden intensity that took Seongwoo's breath away. A minute later, he replied, "You could be pulling off your A class acting skills on me here, but I am going to believe you because I want to. Just the idea of you having been his for any period of time has been eating away at me and pissing me off."

Then, he sighed in relief and his hand over his heart. "Ah, I feel at ease now. It's like some annoying rock finally got taken out of my shoe."

Seongwoo giggled, watching him overreact with affection. Before he could stop himself, his thoughts slipped out, "I really like it when you're jealous."

"Neh?" Daniel commented, then flushed deeply. Oh gosh, Seongwoo said he liked me out of the blue, that's a first. What do I do with myself? I'm too happy! Heart, do be still, you're going to be heard at this rate.

Seongwoo covered his mouth at the mistake.

"Sorry, this is one of the first times I have liked someone seriously so that will probably be one of many times I get jealous...."

"I don't really mind it like I said. You look c..."

"Don't you dare say that foul word," Daniel growled, putting a cool finger against his lips. "You will regret it."

Seongwoo merely smiled and laughed, quietly taking the club. "Teach me how, Sir."

"I am just an intermediate myself."

Daniel stood pressed up close behind him and wrapped his arms around so he could hold his hands over his own on the club. He explained how to tense your body, get in position, and swing. Seongwoo wasn't able to focus too well on what he was saying obviously as he felt shivers run through him with their intimate touches.

"Ah, you're hopeless. You're really no good at games."

Eventually, Daniel gave up after much teasing for him not being able to play the game well.

"Hey, that's my line," Seongwoo put on a pouty, hurt expression despite he also knew the fact that he sucked at all sorts of games, even at Rock, scissors, paper.

"You have other things you're talented at though, my lovely assistant Ong. Let's spend time on those."

Daniel gave him a suggestive look, tossing the club and putting the game on autoplay since it sounded like they were playing.

"Not sure I am in the mood now. I am hurt and upset. Seongwoo is ddokddanghae(upset)."

He crossed his arms and made a childish face, his voice changing to something more like a baby.

"So cute, oh my god, cute cute cute~ Ah my heart feels like a lemon with all its juice squeezed out to make lemonade. How could you even have this side?"

Daniel came over and hugged Seongwoo's waist, jumping up and down and laughing like he couldn't contain himself. "I didn't know you had this much aegyo."

"I don't have any aegyo~" He replied in the same baby-like tone, making a pouty face and popping open his big eyes.

"Ah, so cute, I could just bite you~" Daniel chuckled, squeezing him tighter and gnawed on his cheek.

 (author's note: Seongwoo aegyo appreciation moment, because I love when Seongwoo tries aegyo, it's cute but also funny https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NffGNwb_0bI    https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2MxwfotZW4   https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PtY7nsYCBY)

Seongwoo smirked proudly and replied coolly, "I am a puzzle, Sir. I have many layers to my personality which you have yet to see."

"Ah, really? Now I get why I like you so much. You're like a giant box of assorted chocolates. Every time I nibble not knowing what I am going to get and each flavor I discover is unique and yummy."

"Hmm, so I am yummy?" He hummed as the boss rained kisses on his cheek and nibbled some more, turning to wrap his arms around the top of the slightly taller man's shoulders.

"So so yummy, you have no idea how crazy addicted I am to the taste of you and much more..." Daniel hummed sweet and husky in his deep thick accent as he nipped all over his lips.

"Sofa today?" Seongwoo hummed in excitement. He had actually been having dreams about that intimidating black leather sofa in the middle of the boss's large office, regretting they hadn't moved there the last time they fooled around here.

"Sounds good."

 

(rated M warning)

 

 They kissed hotly with tongues and moved around to the front of the couch. Daniel broke away from his lover's addicting mouth reluctantly.

"How do you want to--" he got the answer to his question before he could even finish it when Seongwoo roughly pushed him back to sit on the sofa.

"Woah..." Was his only comment as Seongwoo immediately straddled him.

Seongwoo tossed off his jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt halfway in an extremely smooth, seductive fashion. "It's hot in here, huh?"

Daniel stared at his revealed, pale and smooth skin and gulped. He had never wanted someone this terribly. It was worse waiting to get his prize when he knew how splendid it really was, especially dressed all in black and arrogantly cocking his head so his gorgeous, model profile showed like he really liked. Seongwoo was the most incredible lover with a hot, lithe, little, tight body and a ridiculously handsome face even under those hideous glasses. He was the perfect package all around. Sexy, sweet, cute, funny, mischievous, experimental, playful, challenging... Ong Seongwoo was an enigma Daniel had a hard time figuring out but had a blast attempting to. The only man in the world that had ever gotten the playboy CEO to consider investing in a relationship rather than stocks.

"I had the heater up earlier because I was cold. Shall I turn it down?" He suggested that but Seongwoo could tell he was reluctant to leave the sight he was giving him of being perhaps the most seductive he had ever been.

"No, no, no need. It's just how I like. I like it when it's uncomfortably, sweaty, cock-tingling hot. Just like I like my extremely fuckable boss."

Daniel groaned as Seongwoo brushed back his hair and smirked at him, showing a large slit of his lickable, snowy chest. The fucking seductive tone in his airy voice right now, good god, I think this is heavenly hell. "You're freaking killing me, Ong...first the aegyo, now I get to see your succubus side... I'm not going to make it through the day, am I?"

Seongwoo shook his head and rocked his hips over Daniel's pelvic area, running his hands under his sweater and clawing gently at his abs. "I am going to melt you this time, Sir. It's payback," he seemed to purr, licking and chewing his bottom lip.

Daniel gasped and rocked up into him, his body shivering and growing feverish under his skillful fingertips. Part of him wanted to know where Seongwoo learned his expertisan tricks and another part of him couldn't stand the thought of his Ong being with others. Ong was his and his alone, for eternity. 

Mine, all mine. No one else can ever touch this body.

"I like you a lot you know and if you act like this, I'm going to like you more. Just a warning, but you're making it near impossible to let you go next week, you know."

 Seongwoo ignored that, gasping at the possessive, extremely firm grip on his ass. Yes, baby, it's such a turn on when you man-handle me nice and rough like that. He had decided he was not going to think for once about their time being temporary and how he shouldn't let himself feel something deeper. It had been an exhausting week and nearly half of that every day, in and out. He wanted to just focus on giving Daniel the fuck of his life and really spilling out his feelings, at least what he was honestly feeling right now. Which was that...

"I really am starting to like you, Sir..." Seongwoo whispered against his neck, forcing the blonde man’s head back by tugging at his hair.

"For example?" Daniel closed his eyes and groaned, enjoying giving up total control to his willing, dominant lover for the first time, his heart racing at Seongwoo's honest confession.

"I like your sexy, husky, deep Busan accent and the sweet and funny things you say..." Seongwoo caressed and licked his neck, sucking on the thick adam's apple at the center of his throat.

"I like the way you act like you're not listening to me but actually you remember everything about me and you're able to interpret between the lies and get to the real hidden meaning through just the subtle tones of my voice or looks..." He nibbled on one ear and stroked the other. Daniel hummed and pressed closer to his mouth.

"I like how you have the body of a devil but actually the heart of a childlike angel..." Seongwoo stroked up his chest to his heart, then twisted his nipples. Daniel hissed and shook violently, rocking his hips so their erections glided together.

"I like the way these lips can feel so caring and affectionate yet also like a poisonous flammable toxic burning me up from the inside..." Seongwoo grinded his body against the eager, desperate boss and brushed their lips together. Daniel kissed him eagerly back.

Seongwoo nibbled and sucked on both lips alternately, his hands moving down to the seat of his pants. "I like how you are always ready for me and how long you last, never seeming to get tired. Not to mention how this big fellow feels buried deep inside of me..."

Daniel closed his eyes and whimpered as Seongwoo slid off the couch to the floor, unzipping his pants. He stroked his penis, releasing it from his boxers. He touched it and his thighs, his teeth nipping up his leg beneath his trousers, his nose tickling and nudging him with a seductive sort of affection.

"I like these strong thighs of yours that could rival any professional athlete..."

"Hmm, tell me more please...Fuck, I am loving this..." Daniel groaned, gazing down at him with a wild look in his dark, dialated eyes.

Seongwoo smirk and licked his lips, staring at him with a similar gaze.

"I like how they feel pressed against the back of my own as you ram me from behind, like the other day on the desk...That was the hottest time I've ever had..."

"I can give you more hot times, baby, anywhere, anytime, any way you want me. Just say it..." Daniel groaned, succumbing to his assistant's glorious strokes and painful nibbles on his sensitive, bare thighs.

Seongwoo went on, saying the various things he liked about Daniel, progressing their foreplay bit by bit until they were both naked from the waist down, Seongwoo's shirt was fully opened and slipped off his shoulders and he was sitting on Daniel's lap with him buried deep inside, for the first time doing it raw.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Daniel caressed his pert, smooth bottom with concern.

Seongwoo shook his head and kissed him sweetly, playing with his hair as he sat up. Daniel hummed with pleasure and opened his mouth in invitation. Seongwoo obliged, sticking his tongue in his lover's sweet, burning mouth. They kissed hot and passionate but in a slow, laborious fashion as he moved up and down, taking the other's hard shaft as deep as he could go at a slow pace.

Eventually, they got into a good rhythm and were able to make this more difficult position work well. Daniel held his bottom, helping him move, worried his legs might cramp up if he had to do all the work on his own. Seongwoo used Daniel's broad shoulders as leverage to keep balance and push himself up.

Daniel rested his head back on the sofa top, making sure to keep their passionate kiss going even when Seongwoo grew tired and had a hard time focusing on things besides keeping his tired, straining, sweaty body going. They murmured affectionate words and moaned and panted the two syllables of their names repeatedly like a metronome. Their bodies started to make slapping and squishing sounds as they both grew more excited and closer to coming.

Daniel grabbed his lover's leaking, swollen member and started pumping hard. Seongwoo dug his nails into his boss's shoulders and cried out in unbridled excitement.

"Shall we see who can get the other to come first today, my Ong?" Daniel asked, biting at his chin wet with their saliva and dug his fingers into his pale, bony hips as Seongwoo rolled like a professional jockey on his lap.

"Sounds like a fun game, my Niel," Seongwoo chewed on his lip and looked at him with dark, hazy, lust-filled eyes.

Daniel dug his fingers into Seongwoo's pert, taught ass as Seongwoo tensed and started to bounce harder and faster on him.

"Ah, ugh, fuck, Seongwoo, hmm, not fair..." Daniel complained, breathless and choked up, his body on fire and heart pumping wildly.

"Who ever said I played fair, Sir?" Seongwoo smirked.

Daniel tossed off his glasses, wanting to see those gorgeous eyes better. Good lord, but he is insanely beautiful, especially in the throes of passion, when he is fully honest, affectionate, and unguarded.

He forced Seongwoo to stop moving because his tight hole and erotic moans were about to set him over the edge, then used his other hand to lovingly caress his jaw. "You are perfect, whether you are following the rules or not, Ong. I will like you either way. You're mine, inside and out. Don't forget it."

"Yes, I guess I am yours. In this moment, I actually want to be only yours forever, rather terribly..." Seongwoo admitted, looking sweaty, horny, and flushed. "Take me...please...take me harder than ever, than anyone you've ever been with...I want to feel all of you ripping through to the center of my very being, possessing me."

Daniel judged his expression for a minute, brushing his pretty moles, and smiling. "You asked for it. Remember that. One hot, hard, pure animalistic fucking session coming right up. Don't complain about being sore tomorrow."

Seongwoo shook his head that he wouldn't, his eyes sparkling with excitement that showed promise. "I want you to be rough with me. I've wanted it for awhile but I was embarassed to ask. Take me hard as you can. Now, please..."

Daniel groaned with want, stroking his lovely minx's hard erection with care. Seongwoo had never been this hot and willing, it was unbelievable, enough he almost felt like coming just from his words and lustful, sensual gaze. 

"Got it, don't you dare be quiet. Be as loud as you want, okay? That's an order. I want to know how much you like me fucking you with all I've got. I want you to make porn for me."

"Yes, Sir, I have no issue obeying that particular order. As if I could he quiet when you're this amazing," Seongwoo smirked, soon wiped away by the blonde's fierce kisses.

Daniel flipped the brunette, lithe vixen to lay over the back of the couch. Then, he mounted him and thrusted as hard as he could without warning, pumping Seongwoo's swollen member simultaneously.

"Ah, yes, fuck harder, ah, feels so good, just what I wanted, more Sir, please more, don't stop, fuck don't ever stop..." Seongwoo whimpered, rocking back into him, his erotic moans and excited gasps filling the room which was thankfully sound proofed so even Sana likely wouldn't be able to hear unless she cracked open the door.

"Good, Seongwoo. Sound just like that. Hot, hotter than magma. So turned on now. Feel how hard you make me, baby. Fuck, how do you always feel so hot and tight? It’s incredible."

"You make me that way, Sir...just for you...my very best. Uh...Ahn...Jesus..."

They sort of noticed from somewhere that the phone was continuously ringing but they ignored it.

"Ah...so close..." he cried, panting hard and tossing his head back in the most beautiful way, his brunette waves swinging with the violent force of Daniel's thrusts.

"Guess I am winning," Daniel hummed and kissed his neck.

"No way..." Seongwoo groaned as Daniel bit where he'd kissed, slowing his wild thrusts finally. Their thighs were now slick with sweat, making sucking and smacking noises when they collided even softly.

"Wanna bet? How about loser has to tell an embarrassing secret?"

"Only if we switch positions."

"Sure, I can handle my urges any way."

Daniel could tell he was really close but he agreed anyway. He had confidence he could last longer. That was until Seongwoo pinned him to the sofa and forced his hands up above his head. Then he rode his shaft hard and fast with his body squeezing as much as he could muster, kissing him in a sloppy, passionate, eager frenzy. Their moans increased and he felt more turned on by the sounds of their sliding, slapping bodies, their slurping mouths, their pleasure groans, and the squeaking sofa as their sweaty bodies stuck to it. Seongwoo was moving hard enough he felt that it might just tip over. Seongwoo held his tongue captive and sucked on it as he squeezed his hole harder, taking him all the way in and out of his tight, warm body, giving him enough pleasure to practically have a heart attack. Daniel could only watch and groan helplessly, amazed at Seongwoo's abilities and boundless energy.

Seongwoo had him coming hard in less than a minute in that position. The phone continued to ring from Daniel's desk. Daniel was too dazed, lost in pleasure and Seongwoo too busy greedily kissing him and riding out the pleasure waves, his cum seeping out, sticky, wet, and hot over their thighs. Daniel moved his hands and Seongwoo hugged his neck and pet his chest as he ran his hands in a caress down his spine and up his outer thighs, coming together over his rocking bottom. He filled his hands with the soft, sticky mounds and squeezed, pulling his lover closer and showing just how blissfully happy he was with the treat he'd been given.

He had never had a lover get him to cum as hard as Seongwoo just did. It was incredibly addicting. They were chuckling and kissing breathlessly, affectionately rubbing noses and brushing each other's faces when the intercom buzzed. Sana’s voice came across the line. They were interrupted before Daniel could start on repaying his lover properly.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(rated M content over, hopefully not too short?)

 

"Sorry to disturb your exercise time earlier than scheduled, Sir. But there's someone very important on the line. Jisung tried to call you to tell you about it but apparently you haven't heard because you're to into your... game. If you can, pause for a moment, as it's a very important call. From your father’s friend…"

Daniel's eyes popped open and he sat up. "Shit. Sorry, Seongwoo. I've got to take that. Just wait here a minute. Rest and get some water."

Daniel wiped off his body with tissue and slipped on his pants, then went to take the phone call the person was waiting on the other line for. Seongwoo cleaned up, dressed, got a glass of water, and curiously listened.

 "Yes, I have almost found him. No, I won't tell him. I don't know much of what happened either or why it's taken so long to find him. No sir, you never told me the story about my father. No sir, even on his death bed he didn't tell me what was the issue between you two or what it had to do with your wife. So, you don't have to worry about me spilling something to him that will make your son not like you. I want you to have a good reunion and pass away in peace. I'm not sure he would want to talk about the incident or learn any dark secrets whatever was between you two or if and how he got caught in the middle. Though honestly I am going to be really pissed if I find out you guys entangled my best friend and this whole him disappearing thing was some sort of childish revenge scheme."

"No, I'm not accusing you of being a terrible father, sorry if you interpretted it that way. My tongue got away from me. I just started getting this feeling that there was more going on to this accident than I thought and it made me angry to think of my poor friend’s life getting ruined like that. I mean who knows what he’s been through with the accident and his adoption and all. It just kills me inside to think...

"Yes sir, I understand. Sorry to worry you with negative thoughts. This is hard for you of course and your wife, with her condition especially. You should rest and keep your strength as long as possible. Anyway, as soon as I find him and confirm it, then I will send him to you. You want me to have him sign first? Okay I will give the assets to him first as my father asked. Yes, my father really didn't mention much about you when he died. Just that he felt that he really wronged you and your son and that he wanted to make it up to you for some past mistakes he said. He wanted your troubles to be water under the bridge. He wanted you both to go with a clear consciousness and meet again in heaven as friends like you used to be. That's all I know and why I am fulfilling this, as well as I am curious about my own friend and want to make sure he is doing well somehow, somewhere. I haven't heard about the details of his current life yet. My PI is still investigating that. We know who is adoptive parents are for now and that he is still alive luckily despite his accident."

Seongwoo couldn't help being curious about what he had heard. He knew that it was about the person he was looking for in Seoul, the boy that had gone missing also called Seongwoo. The call must have been that father. Wouldn't it be nice if he just happened to be that Seongwoo and that was his father on the other line? Then the mystery of his past would fit together so perfectly. He wasn't sure if he could trust any of what Sunmi said about Daniel's father's connection to his accident and separation from his family. There was a small chance he could ask Daniel about it, though he was a bit scared if there was some negative connection between them. Though it wasn't likely because Sunmi had said they hadn't known each other and Seongwoo was a rather common name in Korea.

"Was that about your missing friend?" Seongwoo asked from the sofa where he was resting.

Daniel joined him, relaxing his feet up on the table. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah, that was his father."

"You found him?" he asked after some hesitation. Actually, he was scared to know because after he found the man, he knew that it wouldn't be long before Daniel would be returning to Busan and then he might not ever see him again, which saddened him more than he would admit.

Daniel shook his head with a somber look. "Not yet."

"Any clues?"

"I do have a lead. But I don't want to lie to his father. It might be the wrong person."

"Hmm... What was that talk about your father? Did he not have a good relationship with his father?"

"Yeah, my father honestly told me something that I didn't let on before he died, but I'm not sure how to make heads or tails of it. It seems he feels fully responsible for the accident Seongwoo had for some reason. Which made me start thinking it wasn't really an accident at all. Though I have no proof yet."

"How did your father die? What were his last words?" He asked softly, taking Daniel's hands, wanting to know and get him talking about something else.

"Well..."

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Flashback to Daniel's father's death in the hospital--first part is Dan, second part is his father, huge mystery reveal time, be warned could be confusing because actually we don't have all the important puzzle pieces together quite yet for it all to make sense, we need to hear from Sunmi's and Ong's fathers as well)

 

I had never been that close to my father so I wasn't sure how to react when I heard his sickness had taken a fatal turn and he had only a few hours left to live if they were lucky. I had always respected him but he had been rather strict, intimidating, and distant. I also didn’t like how he tried to control my life, especially who I was friends with. First, he asked mom in to say goodbye. I figured I would see her in tears because she loved him a lot.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised to see my father wasn't crying though. I had always had the feeling my dad didn't love her as much. Actually, I often had the feeling that he loved someone else years and years ago but I never brought it up to my mother. I didn't really cry either when we said goodbye. He clasped my hand and told me to take care of the company and mom in his stead. I had no intention at the time because I was into dance yet I told him I would to let him go peacefully. At that time, I hadn't thought he was actually serious since I was just a kid with no business experience whatsoever. Then, he made me promise something.

"Remember that boy of the Gee family? The one that disappeared after getting in the wrong car?"

"Of course. Seongwoo. I remember him. Did you finally find him?" I asked hopefully, sitting up straight.

My father shook his head. I sank back down in disappointment, fighting tears stinging the back of my eyeballs suddenly. How much I missed and clearly recalled my old best friend, although I couldn't recall exactly what he looked like.

"We are still looking. I want you to continue in my stead, and when you do find him, I want you to finish arranging the second branch and give it to him to manage."

"Huh? Why would we give our company control to someone from that family? You're not even on good terms with Mr. Gee."

Nearly two decades later, the two hadn't reconciled.

"That's because we have some history related to a woman in the past, that's all. It hardly matters now I am about to die. I want to make it up to him. I did some bad things because I was really jealous of him. He took away a woman very important to me. I got revenge but it was really petty of me and I shouldn't have. Before he croaks as well, I hope to find that geezer his precious son again. That's the least I can do for the pain I caused. Then, we won't both be so bitter and the next time we meet up there, we can be good friends again, like we used to be."

"Okay, what's his name then again? I only recall Seongwoo. I know he wasn't called a Gee, because his parents thought the name was unlucky."

"I am sorry that you lost your friend because of me, son. I was selfish and immature. I hope that you can reunite and be as close as you used to be. I know that his friendship really meant a lot to you. It was G..."

Before he could finish though his heart beat plummeted. Daniel was still holding his hand as he died as if falling asleep, staring in shock, not sure how to react. He felt like he should cry but he didn't, rather he just couldn't. He only felt numb. GSW, G Seongwoo. That's all he had to go on to find his friend and fulfill his father's dying wish. He would need to talk to Mr. Gee too and see what he knew, though it had been years since their families had associated. For Daniel and his father, it was just difficult for different reasons. Now he finally solved some of the mystery of why.

But who was the woman the men had fought over, if it wasn't his mom? What had his father done in revenge? How did that have to do with Seongwoo? He couldn't have possibly been the reason for Seongwoo's disappearance, could he really? He had so many unanswered questions.

 

 

As Daniel's father fell asleep for the last time, his life flashed before his eyes. He thought of his school days. When he and his best friend entered swimming class, they fell in love with an older woman who helped them learn how to dive. Every year during the summer, they would join swim class and learn from her.

Eventually, he confessed and started dating her but his best friend was jealous. His best friend still loved her but kept it secret from both his close friends. At least until one day she got drunk at a party and somehow they ended up together. She kept it a secret from him because she loved him but she got pregnant from that time. His friend and her got married because there was no other choice.

Eventually, he found a decent woman to marry as well. But he never stopped loving the girl or hating his friend, though his friend tried to maintain a relationship with them and often asked for forgiveness, or at least understanding. He tried to avoid seeing the family but his wife and the girl he loved became close friends. They had their baby and his wife had a kid a year later. The boys, Euigun and Seongwoo, played together a lot. So even more so he couldn't avoid the family and there was always tension between the two men.

He didn't like Euigun playing with Seongwoo either. He was a sweet, funny, bright, and intelligent boy, but the problem was that he looked too much like her and just enough like his friend to remind him of the betrayal and the fact that this boy should have been theirs and looked a bit like him instead. Because of his friend's betrayal, he lost the life he had really wanted. Of course, he never hated his own son. Euigun was talented, cute, funny, charismatic, kind, and bright in his own way, so he was sure he would have lots of friends and lead his company well later.

The more time went on though, the more Seongwoo looked like his father and the closer Euigun got to him. He realized at this rate the Gee family was never going to be out of his life. He was always going to be tortured and never going to be happy with his current life, never going to love his wife as she fully deserved. Then, another friend of his had an idea to send him away to another family in another city and he jumped on the chance, just wanting to have the boy out of his life. He had no idea enroute there would be an accident and the driver hired by his friend would abandon the boy to die.

The boy survived it seemed, but no one knew where he was. He fed the Gee family false information as they searched for him but then later on, he actually started searching when he got sick and he realized he had no idea where he was. The partner who originally suggested the idea wanted him to stop searching because he wanted him to keep his promise. However, as much as he wouldn't mind his son marrying into that family, he later changed his mind about their spoiled daughter being the boss of his company as she seemed like she would honestly ruin it. Though he died before he had the chance to complete the next item on his list, which was to break the marriage off and end his partnership with that man who was truly evil and he suspected may caused the accident in order to hurt the boy and ensure his daughter's future out of insecure jealousy.

Until the end, he was determined to find Seongwoo though and give him what was rightfully his. He didn't just feel bad for taking away his friend's son. He also felt bad for forcing the boy's promising future out of his hands and leaving him parentless. So, he passed the mission along to his bright son, knowing that he would find him somehow. Especially since they had been close enough to be brothers, he hoped he could make it up to his son for forcing away his closest friend and making him unhappy after all the pressure he had put on him. He died with a mountain of regrets and unfinished business.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Seongwoo, can you bring me and my guest some coffee?”

“Yes, Sir. The usual for you, I presume?”

“Yes, ‘Ong Universe’ style. For my guest, just black will do.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Seongwoo came in a minute later with two coffee mugs, one which had three foam dots on top. Daniel subtly patted him on the leg before he left and Seongwoo sent him the tiniest smirk before pushing up his glasses and leaving promptly.

“New assistant?” Woojin asked, sitting in front of the desk.

Daniel nodded and smiled wide. “Temporary, but he’s the best. I wish he could replace Jisung permanently, but I don’t think that’s what he wants unfortunately. Anyway, let’s get to business. What do you have for me?”

Woojin handed him a file. Inside the file were pictures of the boy supposedly. “Ah, so that was what his beauty mark was like?”

Seongwoo, his best friend, had two moles close to the right side of his nose. He couldn't recall if that was right or not, his memory was too fuzzy of decades ago.

“Yes, he matches the description. Tall, dark-haired, pale, naturally thin, the facial marks. This is Gong Seongwoo. I checked with his family. They confirmed it.”

“Ah, so G was for Gong…”

“Yes, it would appear so.”

“What did they say about him?”

“They confirmed he was in a car accident, but not sure what date or age he was. He lost most of his childhood memories from trauma and couldn't say. He never mentioned you or your family. His parents weren’t sure what he was doing now, just that he used to do some part time jobs and now he’s interning at a company in Seoul. He likes to keep private.”

Daniel nodded as he set aside the pictures. Well, so much for a happy reunion. “Ah, so the trauma was so bad he doesn’t remember me, huh? I guess it will be rather awkward for us to meet and sign the papers. What else is here?”

He looked through other things in the files. The pictures of the car in the accident was similar to the car in his memories.

“Was there something suspicious about this?”

Woojin nodded with a solemn look. “I suspect that the accident was not incidental. It seemed like he was kidnapped and then intentionally run into. The other car could have avoided but didn’t.”

“Is it traceable?”

“It is but it will take a while. This car was a popular model at the time.”

“Try to find the person who owned this car and the car that ran into him, if they’re still alive. Ask who hired them and what they were supposed to do exactly. There should be some connection between the kidnapper and the car driver, and somehow it should relate to my father. What about Seongwoo? Can you find him?”

“I got the whereabouts of around where he works and a phone number. I will contact him soon.”

“When you find him, explain the best you can and then set up a meeting with him as soon as possible with me to sign his name on the contract to hand over the second branch. I will start drawing up the documents right away. Also, arrange a skype meeting or something with his father quickly. I got a call from him today and it doesn’t sound like he had much time left. We’ve got to hurry.”

“Yes, Sir. I will do my best. By the way, how is your fiancé, Sir? I thought I saw on the news that she seemed sort of down and there were rumors that you are breaking up. I hope you are not too busy with this and your schedules to see her every once in a while. Or you may end up with none,” Woojin joked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at his awkward smile and laugh. Why was he asking about Sunmi all of a sudden? They almost never talked about her, or anything besides business related stuff. Even though they had been semi-friends for years. It seemed rather suspicious. 

“I wish we were broken up. She is fine, I’m sure. Shopping until she drops, drinking only coffee instead of eating because she's worried about gaining weight, sleeping with anyone she can get her claws into to use in some scheme or another, as usual,” Daniel sneered.

Woojin winced, looking almost hurt. His smile turned into a gloomy frown.

“Are you okay?” Daniel reached out and brushed his arm.

Woojin stared at the table, looking almost like he was about to cry. “She wouldn’t do that, right? She isn’t that kind of person. I mean, she doesn’t seem like that kind of person…”

Daniel scoffed. “Oh, if you knew what kind of snake she really was under all that glamour and smiling, you would learn how to walk across water as quick as you could to get away, or die trying.”

Woojin looked extremely uncomfortable and concerned about something when he left. Almost as if he got offended by the bad things that he had said about her. Daniel wondered if he was Sunmi’s fan or something.

In that case, please take her away, but I feel really sorry for you. That girl only approaches men so she can chew them up, suck all their nutrients out, and spit them out cruelly. You don't deserve that, man. No one does.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

After work was done, Daniel instructed Seongwoo to go inside his car and wait for him. He told the driver. When he came down, he brought the roses he had delivered to his door, this time they were a sunset orange, another of Seongwoo’s favorite colors he had learned from his good friend, SNS. He knew stalking was bad, but it had the added benefits of knowing just how to make his lover smile, which was a beautiful, breathtaking even that didn't happen enough in his opinion. 

“Sir, what’s this for? Are we going somewhere? Or are you actually giving me something for no reason?” Seongwoo positively beamed as he smelled them.

I hope my old friend Seongwoo grew up to be even half as amazing, successful, and gorgeous as this Seongwoo. Then, I will be able to forgive whoever has caused him all of that pain and loneliness. It's a shame that they are not one in the same. This is Ong Seongwoo and his beauty marks are not the same.

Daniel closed the car and kissed his cheek, then signaled the driver to go. “I don’t need any reason to get the guy I like a present. I just felt like it. And you deserve it for being amazingly perfect. I thought we could go out to eat. We couldn’t spend much time together today.”

Seongwoo flushed, hiding behind his glasses and that poker face again. “I thought we spent plenty…”

“You’re lying. I saw you sulking earlier in the lobby. You were bored without me so you were trying to cheer yourself up chatting with Sana. But she’s not as interesting as me, is she?” Daniel teased, tickling his side and making him squirm.

Seongwoo looked like he was trying to deny it but then he giggled and nodded. “You caught me. She isn’t. She was talking about her next manicure and her pet turtles.”

“She has pet turtles? Why on earth? She doesn’t seem like that sort…” Daniel responded with popped eyes.

“I know, right?”

They both laughed at the thought of the pretty, groomed, brand obsessed secretary playing with turtles.

“So, where do you want to eat, Seongwoo? Your choice.”

“Is it really my choice? Or did you make reservations at several places just in case I choose one of them?” Seongwoo narrowed his eyes.

Daniel smiled, surprised that Seongwoo initiated their hand holding. He loved when Seongwoo actually acted on his feelings and impulses, though the moments were rare.

“You can choose Italian, French, or German. I made reservations in twenty minutes for all three,” he admitted, squeezing his hand.

“The Italian place is where I had the blind date before, isn’t it?” he asked knowingly.

Daniel shrugged and flashed an impish grin. “Maybe~”

 

“That’s a yes.”

“That’s a yes, you want to go there, as well. Isn’t it?” Daniel mocked his cute way of speaking earlier.

Seongwoo flushed a rosy tint and giggled, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Sir. Let’s get Italian. So, you can show me the ‘date I could have had if I had asked you there instead of that bore of a doctor’.”

Daniel laughed and squeezed his hand. “I love that we’re on the same page~”

“Don’t toss that word around lightly, Sir. Love is a serious emotion. You shouldn’t use it so flippantly.”

Daniel turned, noticing that he was blushing and yet his eyes and smile had this hint of sadness. He reached up and pushed on his cheek so the curve of his lips went up.

Don't look like you have been through so much more pain than me, Seongwoo. I hate the idea that you loved someone enough in the past for them to still be hurting you years after they left. You make me feel left out. If you had fallen for me instead, I would have never caused you this expression. You would never know what it's like to be scared to love someone again. I am sorry that you met such a jerk...Tell me his name, and I will go knock him out...

He felt that he couldn't say all of this, so he simply said, “You’re prettiest when you smile.”

Seongwoo attempted to smile, but the corners of his eyes didn't budge, meaning it wasn't genuine. “So, why don’t you try to make me smile? Tell me a joke or something.”

“I thought you hated my jokes with a passion?” Daniel grinned.

Seongwoo looked away and bit his lip. “I sort of…changed my mind.”

“You do that a lot. Changing your mind. Liking something or someone one minute and then hating them the next. Sure you’re not bi-polar? Is it that you’re really an AB type?”

Seongwoo smacked his leg with his other hand. “You know very well we are both type A. Since you have stalker tendencies. Just tell me a joke, Sir. I haven’t laughed that much the last few days and I could use it.”

“Oh, I’ve got to use my good ones then. Hold on. Let me look at my list.”

“Use your other hand, Sir. This one’s occupied,” Seongwoo squeezed his hand when he tried to remove it.

Daniel laughed and went to kiss him, thinking he was incredibly adorable right now. He loved the idea of a clingy Seongwoo. He was seeing so many new sides of him today, it was ridiculous. Today was blessed by the heavens. Maybe the stars lined up in the same way as an Ong formation? Seongwoo playfully blocked him with the flowers so he ended up kissing them and then sneezing.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

The rest of the car ride and even through a good chunk of the meal, Daniel told Seongwoo lots of jokes to make him laugh. Seongwoo wasn’t sure why, but he had been feeling moody today, especially after hearing Daniel’s story about his old best friend and his family. Part of it was he was envious, another part of it was that he was disappointed.

Somehow a part of him wished that it could have been him that was the person Daniel was looking for and seemed to cherish the memory of. However, Daniel told him that he had seen the pictures so it obviously wasn’t him or he would have told him right away and they would have some intense sweet reunion, forgetting the fact that Seongwoo didn’t remember him. A part of him had somehow hoped the boy from his memories had been Daniel. But it was just wishful thinking. Probably because he wanted to stay in Daniel’s life and have some reason to be closer to him and see him even after he was no longer an assistant.

The idea that he wasn’t the Seongwoo that Daniel was looking for just drove home harder today that he really was going to have to let Daniel go at the end of the next week. That was what made him sadder than anything. Because, despite himself and his struggles inwardly to barricade his heart and all feelings, he had been enjoying his time immensely with Daniel and rather wishing that there was some way that they could continue.

Seongwoo brushed a tear away and rubbed his stomach. Daniel had made him laugh quite a bit. “Oh, those were pretty good. Tell me some look related ones next.”

“I must be in a museum, because you’re a work of art.”

Seongwoo struck the thinker pose and made Daniel laugh this time.

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” he continued.

“Freezing things apparently, since I’m an ice prince.”

“Seriously, did you not know that? You give some really icy looks when you’re annoyed.”

“Like this?” Seongwoo attempted an ‘icy’ look, thinking of something Daniel did the other day that made him extremely annoyed.

Daniel snapped his fingers. “Exactly. Ongsa is here!”

Seongwoo snorted at the nickname related to Elsa and pretended to act like her building her ice fortress while they sang the theme song together. “You have one more, right?”

“Is your dad a terrorist? Because you’re the bomb.”

“Oh, that’s awful!” Seongwoo smacked the table as he cracked up laughing, though he knew he really shouldn’t laugh at that one because it was rather racist and insensitive considering all the terror issues going on around the world. Then, Seongwoo requested him to do some sweeter ones.

“Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?” Daniel said with a cheeky grin.

Seongwoo beamed, resting his chin on his folded hands, feeling like his heart just melted a bit. “Aw, that’s cheesy but sweet. I like that one.”

“Can I follow you home? Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams.”

“Wow, that’s so stalkerish. Suits you,” Seongwoo teased after closing his dropped mouth.

Daniel pouted, seeming like he took offense. “Hey, for the last time, I really wasn’t stalking you. I was just…”

“Craving Italian? My name is strange but Ong is not Italian, Sir.”

“Bet you would taste good covered in spaghetti sauce.” Daniel licked his lips like he was hungry.

Seongwoo shivered and replied firmly, “We are not trying that. Ew, just the thought of the terrible mess and the oregano, garlic, and onion smells I would have to spend hours washing out…”

I am going to regret this, but here goes to being impulsive and doing things I know I shouldn’t do. “Can you tell me some romantic ones next?”

“Oh, those are rare. I’m not very good at remembering them. Hmm, give me a second to search for a good one that will make your heart melt…”

Seongwoo couldn’t stop smiling as he ate while Daniel searched through his phone. He was in a really fantastic mood after all of these jokes. Daniel could really make him laugh and smile. He had been chuckling at least for nearly an hour, making this honestly the best date he had ever had since his ideal date was just one where the guy made him talk and laugh comfortably and there wasn't any sort of awkwardness. He was going to miss that honestly, once he went back to interning and Daniel returned to Busan. Even if his friends were not able to amuse him quite this much.

Why do the most perfect things and people in life have to be unattainable? Life is so cruelly unfair...

“Okay, got a few! Prepare to have your heart stolen~” Daniel beamed, looking up from the phone a few minutes later.

“I’m ready. Hit me cupid~” Seongwoo joked with his chest thrown out and his arms wide open, tossing aside his wish to sigh wistfully.

“I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?”

Seongwoo nodded, tapping his chest. “Hmm, not bad. Little bit weak, but I guess my heart got tugged your way a bit.”

Daniel tried to sound mystic this time, like he was reading poetry instead of a pick-up line, “Your earrings are the mirrors which reflect the moonlight into your eyes”

Seongwoo scoffed and shook his head. “Yeah, that just doesn’t make any sense. Pass~”

Daniel pouted. Then, he seemed determined to try harder. He reached across the table and held Seongwoo’s cheek, looking into his eyes with this soft, deep expression.

His voice was thick, sweet, and heavily accented which was enough to melt Seongwoo down on his own.

“I wish I was one of your tears, so I could be born in your eyes, run down your cheek, and die on your lips.”

“Do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you.”

“If I had to choose between breathing and loving you.... I'd take my last breath to say ‘I Love You’ ”

Seongwoo remained speechless at the first one. The second one made him smile, flush, and his heart race, unable to take his eyes off Daniel somehow. He really liked that one. The third one made him gasp and tear up. That was so beautiful.

“Not as beautiful as you are now…” Daniel murmured, making Seongwoo realize he had said his thought out loud.

He cleared his throat and sat back, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Okay, that’s enough jokes. We should probably get back to eating before it goes cold.”

Daniel chuckled, but obediently ate. After a while, he couldn’t resist teasing him about making his heart race a bit there and tugging it towards him. Seongwoo didn’t make any comment.

I think I lost this tug of war game several days ago, Niel. But telling you that would make me fall over, and I'm not sure if I could so easily get back up on my own. Which soon, I will be again, all on my own...

“If you were my boyfriend, I would treat you well like this every day, you know. We could go out often and I could make your heart race with comments like that, not to mention I will drive it out of control to the point your near cardiac arrest when we go home…”

Seongwoo remained quiet, his face grown somber as he twirled the last few pieces of pasta in the cream sauce. Seongwoo was thinking of Jisung’s sad story and his warning. He didn’t want to be in that situation, so he decided he needed to keep himself thinking rationally, not deluding himself into thinking this was ever going to be some relationship. It couldn’t be, especially because someday Daniel was going to have to leave Seoul.

“It’s just a temporary fling, remember, Sir. After next week, I will go back to interning and someday soon you will be going back to Busan. You’re only here to find that guy from your past and it seems you did, so…We shouldn’t get attached or dream up things that can never be.”

Don't say that with such a somber face you cannot hide or a wistful tone. What should I do then? If you want to be with me, I wish you would just admit it and come over to my side already. No more tugging needed.

“Why can’t it ever be, Seongwoo? We don’t have to end, you know, ever, not even if I have to go back to Busan. You could—”

He was interrupted by a phone call just in the middle of seriously suggesting that Seongwoo come back with him to Busan and work in the main branch so they could keep on seeing each other. He looked at his phone and saw it was Jisung.

He sighed deeply and flicked the phone screen with irritation. “Every single time, you have the most annoying spidy senses ever, Yoon Jisung!”

He answered the phone. “What now?”

“What do you mean what now? This is the first time you've answered my call in days! You workaholic, insensitive jerk!” Jisung sulked with a clear pout.

There was a sound like kissing. Daniel rolled his eyes, thinking that the mystery 'lovebird' must have kissed his pout away. He was envious that they got to have all day together whereas he had limited time around his schedules and had to fight Seongwoo to stay with him most of the time. Despite the boy clearly liked him and wanted to be with him more. Though he figured that was Seongwoo’s way of protecting his heart. He was clearly worried that he was going to grow attached and not be able to deal with their impending separation. Though if Daniel could help it that wouldn’t happen, most definitely. It would certainly help if he could just get Jisung on board but after talking to him awhile he just knew that Jisung was against him.

“Anyway, I called to ask for an extension, Dan. I want to stay a bit longer. But I need to ask Seongwoo if he is alright with that. Is he with you still?’

“Yeah, we’re at the office still, doing some more filing.”

Seongwoo smirked and wagged a finger at his lie.

“I have never seen you so diligent about your filing, huh. Usually you let it pile up on the floor for months until I threaten you. I guess Seongwoo has been really good for you, whipping you into shape…”

“Yeah, you have no idea just how good he really is for me…” Daniel smirked as he looked at his handsome lover.

“Why does that sound dirty? Are you still coming on to him after all the warnings I gave you?” Jisung let out a tired sigh.

“Ah, no, I’m okay…” Jisung then murmured sweetly to the mystery man who must have been worried about his feeling.

Daniel rolled his eyes, again feeling envious of their close, caring relationship.

“Half of what I say sounds dirty, you know that. I just can’t help it. I’m not seriously coming on to him. Just playing around because his reactions are funny. Have you ever seen Seongwoo blush, Jisung? Or laugh so hard that water comes out of his nose? It’s adorable.”

“Yah, how can you say that, really? That poor kid! You are terrible, Kang Daniel!” Jisung started scolding him loudly so he pulled the phone away from his ear in case his ear drum might break.

“Sir, give that to me. Now.”

Seongwoo was giving him a look like he was clearly not amused by what he said, holding out his hand for the phone. Daniel obediently put it in his flat palm, smiling apologetically.

“Hello, Jisung. Did you want to speak with me?”

“Ah, yes, thank god. First, I am so, sincerely sorry for Mr. Kang’s inexcusable behavior. He has no filter."

 

“Yes, well someone should be sorry, but not you,” Seongwoo glared at him.

Daniel mouthed ‘sorry, still like me, don’t you though?’ and sent him cheesy air kisses. Seongwoo bit back a grin and looked away from his cute face, turning up his nose like he was upset.

“I know he is impossible to deal with. Believe me. I have been friends with him for years and his sole purpose in life is to harass people like you and me. You have to try to not show him any reaction. That's why he does it.”

Seongwoo chuckled, to all of their surprise. “I tried that. He even finds my poker face amusing. Even no reaction is a reaction to him. The idiot choding…”

“Oh, hey, that’s exactly what I call him!”

Daniel scrunched up his nose and gave a broody glare, not liking them making fun of him and calling him names apparently. Yeah, payback is a bitch, isn’t it, Sir? That's why you should try to live a bit more kindly.

“Anyway, so I know this might be hard for you so I totally understand if you say no…I met this great guy, you see, and we are having a good time and he asked me to stay a couple more days so that we can fly back to Korea together. Can you be Mr. Kang’s assistant a bit longer? I know it’s a lot to ask and you are probably about to strangle him when he naps every day already…”

Seongwoo thought of how he was just thinking that the other day and it made him smile. Him and Jisung were really a lot alike, like Daniel had said before. If he hadn’t known for certain that he had been an only son, he would have thought maybe Jisung was his brother.

“Sure, I can take puppy sitting Kang Samoyed for a few more days…” he replied with a fake sigh, biting back a smile at the thought of extending their relationship.

Daniel jumped up and started dancing around the table, whooping with joy, looking even more like a Samoyed than ever. Seongwoo snorted with amusement. 

Jisung laughed brightly. “He’s dancing around now, isn’t he? It seems he really likes you.”

Seongwoo's cheeks heated.

“No, I don’t think that’s the case. I just give him more freedom apparently. He’s probably happy that he gets to eat more snack foods and torture me with ridiculous demands like helping him brush his teeth.”

Jisung groaned. “Oh, you poor thing. How much he must be taking advantage of you. He’s still doing that everything ‘yes, sir’ thing, isn’t he? This overgrown brat and his power trips. Sorry, he’s always been kind of like that. Whenever we played the king game, I absolutely hated my life when he won. If he went so far as making you pick his nose, then I will force his body into those pretzels he likes and stick him in an oven, I swear!”

Seongwoo shook his head at the thought of the torture Jisung had had to go through. “Thank god, that hasn’t occurred to him yet, but I hope you wouldn’t send him an email or something with any sorts of ideas like that. He’s hard enough to deal with as is.”

“Ugh, I’m so sorry again, Seongwoo. If it’s too much for you, just forget it. I’m sure you want to go back to doing real work rather than puppy sitting.”

“No, no, no it’s okay, really. Just enjoy your stay. Take as long as you need. I’m not in any rush. I got him under control.”

“You sure? He sounds like he just caused some accident by doing b-boy moves…”

“Yes, his foot caught on a table cloth while he was doing a flare and nearly sent the entire table flying and half the stuff on it. Luckily, nothing’s broken and there wasn’t any food served yet,” Seognwoo said with a chuckle as he watched the spectacle Daniel had caused in his excitement.

“I knew he was lying about filing. Hopeless, really…”

“That’s what I say too.”

“Funny, Seongwoo. We are a lot alike. I really like you. After you return to the internship, let’s be sure to visit often at the café downstairs. I have a feeling we would be fast friends.”

“Me too, Jisung. I would like that. You can rant and bad mouth with me about Daniel. Since we are the only ones that know the real him.”

“Daniel? Did you just call him Daniel?” Jisung asked with surprise.

“Oh, woops, he looks like he might be hurt. I should go. Have a safe flight!” Seongwoo panicked and hung up the phone.

“You’re staying longer as my assistant, right?” a perfectly normal Daniel bounded over to him after having helped the staff right the table and the dishes that had crashed to the floor.

“Yes, just a few days. Not that long. So, don't get over-the-top...,” he replied coolly.

“Yes~!” Daniel cheered with his hands up in the air and did one of the silliest wiggling dances Seongwoo had ever seen.

He was happy that he would be able to spend more time with Daniel too, however he kept himself calm. He slightly smiled when he insisted, “We still cannot date, Sir.”

“Aw~ Why not?”

“You know perfectly well why not. Jisung doesn’t approve of us clearly, for one. I don’t want to be in a relationship, for two. You’re going to be moving away soon, for three. You're always going to be my boss, for four.”

Daniel sat down in his chair with a thump and a big pout. “Excuses upon excuses. You just don’t like me enough yet. You must still hate me. Maybe I should buy you another puppy…”

“Speaking of, we better go get Momo from the day care. We haven’t introduced him to Rooney and Peter.”

“Oh, are you going to spend the night?” Daniel brightened like he was told Christmas was coming early.

“Hmm, we will see. I sort of promised Guanlin I would watch a movie with him if his plans with Jihoon fell through.”

Daniel whipped his phone out and sent a message right away.

 

Niel: ‘Jihoon, if you do not meet Lai Guanlin tonight, then I am going to quit coming to your gym.

Hoon: Neh? Hyung, why are you like that? And how do you possibly know about Guanlin?

Niel: Stupid pig. Guanlin is Seongwoo’s friend. Seongwoo said he won’t come to my place if you cancel on Guanlin. You better not cancel!

Hoon: I wasn’t planning on it but now I am sort of tempted after that comment…

Niel: Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean that. I love you, Jihoonie~

Hoon: Ew, gross. You must be really desperate to get laid by this guy.

Niel: Well, I already have so technically I’m just desperate to get more.

Hoon: Yay? Don’t know what I’m supposed to say.

Niel: I pray you get laid too.

Hoon: Hyung~ I’m blushing now, urgh. You know I hate blushing!

Niel: Ha ha ha. I bet you look cute~

Hoon: NO, YOU LOOK CUTE

Niel: Ah, I hate that word! You are getting it next time!

Hoon: BRING IT

Niel: IT'S BEEN BRUNG

 

“Wow, this is the most childish conversation I have seen between two men nearing thirty in my life…” Seongwoo said, looking over his shoulder at the text messages unbeknownst to Daniel.

Daniel pocketed his phone and sheepishly smiled. “Aw, you weren’t supposed to see that…”

“You weren’t doing a good job of hiding it, so I figured you actually wanted me to that time, Sir. My apologies.”

Daniel stood up and grabbed his hand, taking him out of the restaurant. “Anyway, as you saw, you have no more excuses not to stay at my house.”

“Hmm…” Seongwoo teasingly tapped his lip.

 

Daniel whined childishly and shook his arm. “Stop trying to find one, Seongwoo! Just stay with me, I miss cuddling with you~ I sleep a lot better when you’re around, honestly.”

“Hmm…” Seongwoo smirked, still pretending to find some way to get out of staying the night though he had every intention of doing so.

“Seongwoo~” Daniel stretched out the last syllable in up and down waves in a noisily, cute whine, making his arm move.

Seongwoo snorted, failing to bite back an amused smile. “This Kang choding, what to do with you?”

Daniel smirked in an impish way and bat his eyes in an innocent, childish manner. “Say you will date me, that's what~”

“Nope.” Seongwoo popped the lastest syllable.

"Why~ Daniel is ddokddanghae!" Daniel crossed his arms and looked at the ground with his thick, kissable, plump bottom lip jutting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites as well. I think the smut sort of progressively gets hotter in this story(or that's my intention, not sure if it comes across, but their feelings are definitely intenser by the day which should lead to hotter fun times), there are a lot of funny and sweet moment between our eccentric, odd couple, and most importantly huge snippets of the secret of Ong and Daniel's connection/incident is revealed.
> 
> To sum it up, Dan's Dad and Ong's Dad loved the same woman and Ong's Dad tricked her into marrying him, ruining his friendship with Dan's Dad forever because of his greed. Dan's Dad never fully forgave his friend despite getting married and having a family of his own(it wasn't that he wasn't happy or lacked love, but it wasn't exactly what he had pictured, he never stopped loving Ong's mom). Out of jealousy, spite, and unforgotten pain from a long-lasting grudge, Dan's Dad arranged with some 'partner' of his to get rid of the boy that looked too much like his ex-lover and his ex-friend because he couldn't stand the idea of the boy being closer to his family any longer, reminding him of his pain and making it near impossible for him to be satisfied with his current life. So, after discussing with his business partner who had far too much interest in the matter, he made arrangements for Ong to be kidnapped and dropped off with a family that agreed to care for him well, but the issue was somehow there was an 'accident' that ended up with him disappearing. At first, he had thought Ong was killed but later when he discovered he made it, then Dan's Dad tampered with documents and things so that Ong's family couldn't find him easily. What we are still missing here(kind of crucial) is Ong's Dad's and the partner's parts in this(why did the partner suggest all this to begin with and why has Ong's Dad not been able to find his son after all these years, has he really been trying that hard), as well as the information about was the accident really an accident or attempted murder staged by someone who had things to gain by Ong being gone from the world forever. Still lots of questions before we can put a 'case solved' stamp on this mystery. Sorry to make your head hurt, but not sorry because this is sort of a lot of fun, like we're playing Clue and only I know what's inside the confidential files.
> 
> My hope is that you will be able to go all Sherlock Holmes on me here and connect the rest of the dots yourself before the next chapter. But it's okay if you don't. If you have, I hope you do not hate Ong's Dad and Dan's Dad too much. Both of them have seriously done too many wrongs in their lives(justified from a human's perspective, we all cannot be perfect and we certainly act irrationally on our greed and jealousy and anger at various times). In their own ways they are trying to make it up to each other and to their sons that got in the crossfire and honestly deserved better. I guess by the end of this story you will feel really sorry for Ong and Niel, they have had rather unfortunate lives and their dads' wrong-doings and selfish actions robbed them of many happy moments in their childlives they could have had, as well as their closest friend. All's well that ends well though, or so they say. There will be a happy ending in here eventually. Believe in me and keep following along~
> 
> See you in a few days with more revelations. Ong's parents are finally coming into the picture. Please tell me your thoughts on this mammoth of a chapter, the longest one so far. Thank you always for your love and support, means a lot to me~ I left a reply on all of your comments, I hope that you read it ^^


	16. Children Stuck in the Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Seongwoo's dad and mom and learn about what happened between Ongniel's parents in the past. There is a bit of Ongniel office related romantic fluff.

The sick, frail, elderly man sat in his bed with the corded phone in his hands, trying to recall the last digits of the phone number to dial his old friend’s successful, kind son who he had asked several months ago when he found out about his sickness to do him a huge favor. He watched as his even more frail,sickly wife, with her gray, wispy hair and her pretty, yet surrounded by wrinkled, saggy skin eyes watched the rain pouring outside with a blissful, dazed smile.

“Ah, right, it was a zero and a four.”

He typed in the digits and called. As usual, he was directed to the secretary of the Peachy company first and then was sent to Daniel, the man he had known as a chubby, always smiling boy who loved dancing, eating junk food, playing with stray cats, and skateboarding, then named Kang Euigun.

 

“Good evening, Sir.”

“Hello, Euigun-ah. Sorry old age, I mean Daniel. I just forgot to tell you something the other day.”

“I hope your conditioning has not worsened already.” The man's voice which had been clip and business like a second ago changed to be warm, soft and caring.

“No, no, that’s not it. I am fine more than most days actually. When it rains, I feel purified somehow. I just wanted to say thank you for your hard work. I know that you have a busy life and it cannot have been easy juggling this search and all this paper work on top of managing two branches of your company the last couple years on top of grieving the loss of your father. I really appreciate it, your father does as well from heaven I’m sure, and so will my son, wherever he is. We all think you have become a splendid man."

The man on the other line sounded like he was smiling widely. “Thank you for your kind words. I  know I am still lacking in many ways. You called with perfect timing as I just received fantastic news. I found him, Sir. Really. I am going to meet him very soon. He’s a little bit busy but he made time for me. I am going to get him to sign the paperwork on the new branch which I’m having drafted as we speak and then I will get him to contact you however you can. Would you like face to face, phone, video…or?”

“I would like to meet him face to face, but I’m not sure how long I can hold out for him to come down here. He must have a job at his age, so getting a day off or two could be difficult…” he murmured in raspy concern, tired from coughing off and on all morning.

“He told me that he works very close to my office and he gets three days off a week. I’m sure he can visit you. I haven’t told him all about that yet but I’m certain he’s dying to meet you, especially once he learns your days are limited.”

“Don’t tell him that if you can avoid it. I don’t want him to be upset. If he’s too busy to come next week, then a phone call will do. I can tell him later about my illness."

“Okay, understood, Sir. Please hang in there. You will be reunited soon.”

“I’m excited for you almost more than me,” he chuckled. “You guys will be seeing each other after twenty years. I’m not sure he will even recognize you.”

Daniel's voice took on a sad, secretive tone as if there was something he knew about his son he was concerned about saying.

“I hardly recognize him in photos. I doubt he will recognize me. Even my memory is hazy of my family, friends, and memories. I have heard that he has a foggy recollection after some...hard fall he had. He looks quite different than my hazy memory, still very handsome and tall just like you. But I am sure you will recognize him and likewise as you're flesh and blood after all.”

“I hope you guys spend some time catching up despite your busy schedules. You used to be so close, you know. Not sure if you remember. You were like Seongwoo’s real brother. Which your father really hated, but then again I can understand why…”

“My father was really the only person in the world who wasn’t ensnared by Seongwoo’s charming personality, come to think of it. I wonder why exactly, what did he have against the sweetest, funniest person in the world…”

Because he looks like me too much, he thought. If only he had looked just like his mother, then that man would have given him a lot more love and affection. Because he hated me, almost until the moment he died. That was my fault though, I let a woman ruin our friendship, though it was true she wasn't just some random woman but the one of my dreams. I let my greed harm our friendship, give two people permanent scars, and that eventually harmed my son who got caught in the crossfire. My innocent, sweet boy.

He thought of several things after he was done talking to Daniel Kang. He thought of his deceased best friend and their last conversation, which had merely been full of recollections of their happier, younger days and been the first friendly one they had had in nearly thirty years. They had both apologized, forgiven each other, and his friend had promised Daniel would find Seongwoo.

Then, he thought of how he had felt about his current wife when he was young and foolish. How much he had been obsessed with her and coveted her even when she was with his best friend, even though he knew that she loved Daniel's father. He had stolen her away, made it so that she had no choice but to be his. However, to his dismay, although she had been a great wife, she had never loved him in the way that he wanted despite trying earnestly for the sake of their accidental son. Though now she was senile, so she barely even remembered who he was and he doubted she remembered her deceased ex-lover as well. Sad as it was, sometimes life was ruthless and ironic like that.

Next, he thought of his friend’s son, little Euigun, as he was named back then before he changed it because it was impossible for people in Busan to pronounce. The cute, slightly chubby, tall, always smiling and laughing boy who had been his own little boy’s best friend since they were toddlers. 

He thought of the day that his boy disappeared, the huge fight that he and his old friend had had about the mistakes of his past when he selfishly broke up a happy couple because he couldn’t control his own greed. He thought of when he realized on his own that his old friend must have taken away Seongwoo in order to get revenge and to rid himself of the painful reminder of his own lost future. He thought of his decision to follow along with the scheme by feeding his wife false reports when in actuality he never attempted to search for his son. The reason being that he was worried that if he found him, that Seongwoo may get caught in the crossfires again, even worse this time. He didn’t want his little boy to live unhappily or get scarred because his old friend couldn’t forgive him or be fully happy with his own life, even though he was married to a decent, cute, very kind and strong woman. To this day, he had no idea what happened to his son after he got into the wrong car when they were supposed to go on a trip, but he hoped and prayed for the best every day the last two decades.

He knew that his friend had never stopped loving his wife just as his wife had never started to love him. She may have eventually changed affections from his friend to him, but the loss of her son and the guilt over her carelessness as a mother rapidly tore her mental to shatters, so she could barely think of romance issues the last twenty years. 

It had been several years since she had been deemed mentally unfit to function and quit her job as a swimming instructer and all she ever talked about at home was Seongwoo. She made up stories about him as if he had grown up and gotten married and was talking to her regularly by email and phone. If she came into consciousness, then she would spend most of her time crying because she realized that in actuality they had no idea how Seongwoo was living or even where he was. He had asked Daniel to find Seongwoo because of this, just as his own father had requested which he had at first had a mind to refuse for the sake of his son's happiness.

After his friend was gone and he was sure that he wouldn’t hurt his little boy anymore, he had decided to find him. He had things he wanted to say and he wanted to make it up to all of them, his wife, his son, and Daniel. By reuniting them and by giving Seongwoo what he rightfully deserved from the adults' wars, and he also wanted to ask their forgiveness and explain his role in Seongwoo’s continued absence from all of their lives. Also, by ending his wife's pain and saving the last of her sanity. Only then, would he allow his sickness to take over and put his soul in peace to rest for all eternity.

The last thing he thought of was memories of the two boys playing together. How they had loved to run around, how they were always cracking jokes, play fighting, getting into mischief, how they would take off somewhere on one of their many ‘escape plans’ in a public place and make their mothers freak out, how they would jump to protect and defend each other if one was bullied or scolded, how they could pig out more than most grown adults and Seongwoo would tease Euigun for being chubbier than he was, and hundreds of other cute moments of their friendship that were somehow still clear as day to him.

“Seongwoo, you called? Sure, I’m doing great. It’s raining. You know how I like the rain. Remember who else likes the rain? Our sweet Euigun. Have you heard from him these days? Ah, so he is going to have a little girl soon. What to do? I can’t imagine Euigun having any idea what to do with a baby, especially a little girl. You help him, okay? You’ve always been good at helping your dongsaeng like that. You are good at dressing and hair styling. You have to make sure she looks pretty. Teach him what to do or she might be bullied at school. Looks are really important to little girls. She will want to be a princess.”

He smiled and chuckled, yet tears slipped out of his eyes as he watched his wife have an imaginary call with their adult son, who was likely in her mind just getting off of work and calling to check on her like he did once every two or three days. She may be insane but he truly did still love her. She may be old and weathered down from years of stress, work, grief, heartbreak, loss, and sorrow, but he still thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Did he regret things in his life? Yes, he did, many things. He didn’t regret falling in love with her though. He didn’t necessarily regret stealing her away either, except for the fact that he knew for many years before she started going crazy from the loss of her son she had been intensely sad as she still loved and pined for someone else.

He did regret, however, hurting his friend. He should have fought for her love fair and square instead of tricking bthe girl he loved into a situation the couple couldn't hope to salvage through. He did regret not searching for his son out of fear of his friend. He should have trusted that he would be able to protect his son even if his old friend had it out for him in the future. Even if he didn't have much money then. He would regret it immensely if his son hadn’t turned out to live a perfect life. He might be able to forgive himself if it was the opposite though. Hopefully his adoptive parents had been able to give him an amazing life and raise him well, better than he and his wife even would have, loved him even more. Thankfully, he was alive, healthy, and he had a family.

The most important thing he did not regret was the birth of their son. Seongwoo was a miracle to him. If Seongwoo had not existed, he would not have had much happiness in his life. For one, he wouldn’t have gotten married to the woman of his dreams and lived rather content and peacefully with her, for the most part, their entire lives. For two, the happiest years of his life and most of the best memories he had were those eight years when they were a content family.

They had wished for nothing in their son. Seongwoo had been perfect. They knew that he had been blessed as soon as he was born, that was why they gave him the last name Gong instead of Gee because it was connected to holiness, unlike his own, which he considered unlucky and now slandered from his own variety of character faults. They wanted him to receive all the blessings and happiness and have an easy life guarded by guardian angels unlike their own.

All he had ever wished for was that his son live a long, happy life and be free from burdens, stress, and barricades. He wanted Seongwoo to go places far and wide utilizing his many talents. Because even though he was young, they could tell that their boy was incredibly talented and charming enough to someday be famous even. He was intelligent, funny, polite, artistically talented, and athletic. He could do anything he ever wanted in terms of jobs. As his father, he had been scared that the mistakes in his past would come back to haunt his son. Which is the main reason why he had chosen not to find him, trying in his own way to protect him, and hoping that he was adopted by a great family that would aid him in finding his dreams and not put any barricades on him as he was likely to have staying in his cursed family, cursed by the hatred of the great, powerful Kang.

“Honey…Can I speak to Seongwoo?” he called softly across the room, careful not to incite another coughing fit.

She hung up her 'phone,' which was one of Seongwoo's booties he had used when he was a year old.

“Sorry, yobeo. He told me he has to make dinner for his wife. Next time I will pass him to you.”

He was happy to see her smile lovingly, one of those rare times with clear recognition in her eyes. She knew who he was today and she wasn't feeling any abohorence to him, since she had long forgotten real love and the crimes he had committed. Seongwoo had also finally been found today after months of earnest searching. Combining these two things made this the happiest day he had had in ages.

“I can’t wait to talk to him,” he said honestly.

“He has the most charming voice doesn’t he, our sweet little Seongwoo…” his wife commented wistfully, patting an old t-shirt he had worn the week he disappeared at the age of eight.

“Yes, I’m sure he most certainly does. He is probably just as charming as he was as a kid. Hopefully even taller and more handsome than I ever was. Well, he always did seem to take more after you, dear, so he must be a very pretty sort of handsome.”

"I can't wait to see him. It has been so long since he has visited home."

She didn't understand just how long it had been as she thought that he visited a couple times a year.

"Yes, indeed it has been a long time, much too long..." he replied with a soft tone tinged in sadness yet smiling for her so she didn't get hurt by looking deeper into what he meant since she was still in her state of illness induced ignorance.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“How can a man possibly be this pretty? Like this, he totally looks like a girl!”

Daniel was taking a short break from work as he had been allowing himself every here and there. During his break, what better things were there to do but to look at past social media photos of Seongwoo or explore his tagged photos. He discovered that one year for Halloween he had dressed up as the girl from Kill Bill. He was wearing a long, blond wig and had the yellow, black striped trainer shirt stuffed to look like he was had boobs and even had his makeup professionaly done.

Daniel snickered when he looked at it at first and then he started looking more closely. This was actually a girl he could be attracted to, though he had never been attracted to a girl even once in his life oddly enough.

“Sir? How is your work going?” The boy version of Seongwoo, who didn’t lose at all in terms of being pretty, stuck his head in the door, his round, wire glasses almost slipping off his nose.

Daniel smirked with amusement. Seongwoo pushed his golden, Harry Potter style glasses up and flushed, biting his shy smile into a straight line, trying to keep his poker face on.

“It’s going. Not well, but going. I was taking a break. I saw your Halloween photo from last year which turned out to be just the distraction I needed. You make a super hot girl. Hot enough to almost make me straight.”

“What? You aren’t looking at that, no way, don’t!” Seongwoo rushed in and looked at the phone Daniel was shaking with horror, wearing a huge, playful grin.

“Ugh, I forgot this even existed. I told Guanlin to delete it ages ago. How could he, that stupid little racoon face!” Seongwoo positively seethed as he looked at it.

“I’m glad he didn’t. I get so much joy out of discovering Ong Seongwoo’s dark, secret past. I learn so much about you. I had no idea you could even be that funny. You can be hilarious enough to  be a gag man if you put your mind to it. There’s even videos of you drunk dancing on a pole.”

“WHAT?”

Daniel covered his ears as Seongwoo shouted nearly enough to break the windows, his face looking like he had just heard his family were North Korean spies.

“You didn’t know about that, or it just slipped your mind?” Daniel chuckled huskily with a raised eyebrow.

Seongwoo ran his hands over his face and the sides of his neck, seeming stressed. “I don’t even know. There’s been a lot posted about me over the years and I can’t monitor it all. That needs to be removed immediately though. I cannot let this one past. Who has it?”

“It was a fan it seemed, from your modeling days. She just wanted to show off how funny you really are and get you more supporters, not shaming you or anything. There hasn't been that many people who saw it, don't mind. If you removed it, she would probably be heart broken. Just let that one go. Let it be.”

They both shared a look and then smiled as they read each other’s mind. They raised their arms and started swinging them gently, singing, “Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, speaking words of wisdom, let it be~”

 

"Oh my god, it's awful! I never knew Seongwoo could look this ugly!"

"Hey, give that back! Right now! You better delete it!"

"Or what....?" the boy with the freckled eye and thick, deep Busan accent challenged.

Seongwoo was chasing the cackling, evilly smiling boy around his room, trying to get his camera back. They had been trying out his mother's yoga videos and Euigun had taken a picture of him in the middle of totally failing to do some ridiculous pose. He had seen the picture for just a couple of seconds and it was enough for him to immediately lose half his soul. It was godawful ugly and he couldn't afford to have anyone at school see it. Knowing his best friend, who was always looking for some sort of money scheme so they could do more than their allowance allowed, Seongwoo was terrified Euigun would get the photos printed and sell them at school, ruining his reputation as a heart-throb with the girls.

"Or...Or...Or...darnit...." Seongwoo huffed as he chased the boy around, unfortunately never having been as good of shape as the other despite they played together doing the same things such as swimming, bike riding, gaming, soccer, and skateboarding nearly every day after school and especially every weekend.

He couldn't think of something sufficient to use as leverage. Euigun dashed out of his room, tossing a 'mehrong' and wiggling his fingers against his temples like a moose.

"Yah, Kang Euigun! Give it back or I'm going to tell everyone at school that you scream like a girl when you see bugs! And I won't kill them for you anymore!" he shouted, following his friend into the living room.

"Aw, that's just mean..." Euigun stopped right away and returned to Seongwoo with the hugest pout, his full bottom lip jutting out. The sad expression on the cute boy's face made him look all the more adorable to the point Seongwoo felt bad for threatening to reveal his friend's biggest secret.

"You started it," Seongwoo huffed as he took the camera the sulky boy handed over.

He quickly deleted the picture, pocketed the camera, and then smiled softly as he tapped his friend's shoulder. "Don't be like that, Meong Meongie. I wouldn't tell about that. We promised never to tell about our biggest secrets, right?"

Euigun looked relieved and smiled again in a huge, carefree way that made his eyes nearly disappear. Seongwoo had always thought so, but his friend really had a gorgeous smile. Almost as much as his own. No wonder they were the most popular boys in their grade.

"Right. I won't ever say that you wear make-up."

Seongwoo flushed at the mention of his secret, dabbing at his cheek to fix the make-up in case it was flaky. The reason he had been wearing make-up since they started elementary school was to hide his freckles. Some people had a tendency to stare, comment on it, or even make fun of it. He didn't hate his freckles but the attention they brought was annoying sometimes. Euigun had constantly told him that they were pretty and he shouldn't be ashamed of them but Seongwoo never listened.

"It's not obvious and they're still not showing, Seongwoo, don't worry. How long are you planning on hiding your constellation freckles though? I think that you would be even more popular in our school. They're pretty. They make you even more attractive, you know. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Seongwoo flushed deeper as Euigun held his face and brushed his thumb over his left cheek with the hidden triangular patterned dots. There was something strange happening inside him with the way his friend was suddenly being gentle and looking at him with intense fondness. He knew he was handsome, but was he handsome enough that boys started falling for him too? The real question was, why was it that the thought of a boy liking him didn't bother him at all, especially if it was his best friend?

 

“Anyway, moving on from that weirdness, is there any way I can help you? You do realize that it’s going to be clock off time soon? At the rate you’re going, Sir, you’re going to end up staying all night. Sleeping here is bad for your back and you'll catch cold, may I remind you.”

“Probably I will have to pull an all-nighter. Want to stay with me and do some filing?” Daniel smirked suggestively and winked.

Seongwoo blushed and frowned, looking regretful and guilty. “Can’t, though I wouldn’t mind it. I have to get Momo. He shouldn’t sleep in an office, he could catch a cold.”

“Ah, so you don’t care if I catch a cold? I am already replaced by a puppy? I see…” Daniel complained with a sulky look.

Seongwoo laughed and leaned across the desk. “Don’t go all sulky mode on me. It’s too adorable to resist.” 

He grabbed Daniel by the tie and kissed his pouty lips. Daniel immediately broke into his trademark sweet, toothy, dimpled smile that set Seongwoo’s cheeks aflame and his heart racing.

Ah, he can really be so precious sometimes, you could get totally fooled that he’s an obnoxious, pesky devil. I like that sort of reversal charm.

“Go ahead and go home first. Don’t mind me. There’s nothing you can really do to help with the work.”

Daniel sighed as he looked over the note on his computer which was a list of all he needed to get done today, his own work for the company on top of the paperwork for transferring the company to the man he had been searching for he was going to be meeting next week.

Seongwoo looked over him, noticing his hair and clothes were rumpled, his eyes rather bloodshot, and there were dark circles and bags forming under his eyes. He looked quite tired and stressed out. Seongwoo felt bad that he was hopeless to do any of this sort of work. He thought for awhile about how he could make the boss feel better before going back to complete his work and pack up to go.

Suddenly, Daniel rolled his shoulders and twisted his neck with a wince and a slight groan. Seongwoo realized his shoulders must be hurting from sitting for hours and typing a lot. He brought him some pain killers, a glass of water, and then started rubbing his shoulders from behind the chair. Daniel took the pills, then closed his eyes and made approving sounds as Seongwoo worked on getting the knotted tension out. Then, he worked on his neck and last his temples.

“That makes me feel a lot better. Incredibly relaxing. You have magical hands, Ong.”

“I learned from my real dad...”

Seongwoo's gaze hazed over and his head stung. He drifted into the past for a moment.

 

"Woah, your hands are amazing, Seongwoo. They're magical."

"Whatever, you're just saying that. So that I will let you take a spin on my bike."

For Christmas, his parents had saved up enough money to buy him just one present whereas Euigun had recieved close to thirty. However, his one present was something they both wanted and cherished more than all of his friend's presents combined. It was the sort of bike that proffessional BMX riders used, a light, all black, sleek trick bike. He hadn't let Euigun use it no matter how much he whined, flattered him, or acted cute. Simply because Euigun had a reckless nature and he was worried that his fearless friend would wreck it in the middle of some trick that he couldn't hope to possibly pull off at their young age.

"No, really, I'm not," Euigun insisted, turning his head to look back at Seongwo as he started hitting his back. "Woah, uh h h h..."

The other boy made a sound almost like a car engine. He smiled wide, seeming to be enjoying himself.

"I have an idea! Let's sell your massages to save up money for the arcade."

Seongwoo shook his head, sighed, and pouted. He was about to pull his hands away when his friend caught them and put them back on his shoulders, insisting he not stop. Seongwoo obediently started squeezing the ridges of his shoulders.

"I don't think we're going to make enough even for an hour."

"I bet we make enough for a whole day!" Euigun challenged.

"What do you want to bet?" Seongwoo smirked, catching on to his friend's idea of a new sort of game for them.

"If we make more than 10,000 won with a massage for 500 won every ten minutes, then I want to ride on your new bike."

"On my Casper? Ugh, of all things to ask, why my baby..." Seongwoo hesitated, shaking his head frantically.

Euigun turned around, holding his hands in his, and beamed. "Please~"

"Hmm..." Seongwoo hated it when his friend cocked his head and gave him the irrisistible puppy eyes that got him out of any sort of trouble with adults.

"Pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top~"

Seongwoo nodded and smiled brightly as an idea hit him. "Okay! If we can't sell that much today, then you have to buy me ice cream next summer ten times!"

"Ten times? That's going to be a whole week's allowance!" his friend gasped.

"Take it or leave it. No ice cream, no magic hands..."

Euigun rubbed his hands between his own and chewed on his lip as he glanced between him and the black bike sitting in his yard. "You draw up a tough deal, Gongcheongie..."

"Who's a dummy now?" Seongwoo giggled and stuck out his tongue.

In the end, they spent that day at a quickly made booth with a sign that said 'Magical Massage 20 minutes for just 500 won'. Seongwoo lost the bet but by some miracle Euigun hadn't wrecked Casper to pieces like he had feared. Probably because Euigun knew that the bike was precious to his friend and so he was more careful with it than he would have been even if it was his own.

 

Daniel sighed with pleasure as Seongwoo came back to the present, smiling despite his headache. He was thinking that whoever Euigun was, he really hoped to meet him again because he seemed like a nice guy and they had obviously been close.

“What don’t you know how to do? You are seriously almighty. It’s unfair to the men of the rest of the world. Stop being perfect and making the rest of us look bad.”

“I’m hardly perfect, Sir,” Seongwoo rolled his eyes and smiled just slightly. “You know better than anyone the faults in my personality. I am hypocritical and wishy-washy just to start.”

Daniel countered, “Hmm, I don’t see that as a fault. I find that incredibly charming and amusing.”

“There has to be something you don’t like about me. I have a gazillion for you…”

“Oh, I have some too.”

Seongwoo was surprised. He bit his lip, kind of upset to hear that and nervous about what it was. “What would that be exactly, Sir?”

Daniel joked, “I don’t like that you are so charming that I cannot possibly not like you more and more every day.”

Seongwoo snorted and smacked his shoulder gently. “What’s with that? That's not something to fault, nor could it possibly be true.”

“Witty, wasn’t I? Falling for me yet?”

“The only one that’s going to be falling is you from twenty stories if you keep talking like that.”

"I keep on falling, in~" Daniel started singing Alicia Key's famous song.

Seongwoo clamped his hand over the other's mouth before he could sing the next part of the lyrics, which as he recalled were 'in love with you'.

"Don't even say it," he threatened.

Daniel smacked his bottom lightly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Scared it will affect you, nerdbot?"

Yes, I am. Please don't say that four letter word.

Seongwoo scoffed, but didn't comment. He merely reached forward and fixed some blonde strands that were out of place in his wave hair style.

They continued to banter good-naturedly back and forth like that, sharing in chuckles, as Seongwoo massaged his temples further and he rested his head back on the chair.

“You know what would make me feel better?”

“What, Sir?”

Daniel turned the chair around and hugged Seongwoo around the waist, looking up at him with an affectionate, sweet grin. Seongwoo naturally put his hands on his shoulder and the back of his head, petting the strands and line of his broad muscle. He liked touching Daniel there whenever they stole a moment to cuddle like this.

“A quickie…” he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Seongwoo shook his head, softly giggling. “Sorry, Sir…I am actually quite sore from last night, to be honest. That's why I refused earlier.”

Daniel had insisted on doing it rather rough in various uncomfortable positions, refusing to give him much of a break. For literally hours, until they had hit every surface in his apartment. His butt was actually so sore it was hard for him to sit down more than thirty minutes at a time today. He had just been hiding it because it was rather embarrassing to admit.

“Ah, are you? Sorry little Ong bottom, I didn’t know you were such a delicate flower. I will be gentler next time~” he cooed, nuzzling then kissing his bottom and patting it like it was a baby.

Seongwoo pushed his hands away and scolded him. “Don’t touch there, Sir. Sana could walk in. The door is still open.”

He had stupidly forgotten to close it.

Daniel put his hands back on his butt, this time gripping firmly. “Who cares if she sees a bit of butt caressing. Lots of girls watch gay porn these days. She would probably enjoy it.”

Seongwoo shook his head, giving him a helpless look. “You are such a pervert, Sir. I think you need professional help.”

“Only if you can be my psychiatrist and the treatment is sextherapy,” Daniel replied with a wolfish grin as he gently massaged Seongwoo’s bottom with both hands, restisting as Seongwoo tried to wrestle his hands off.

Daniel after that actually took care of his sore bottom like it was a patient at a hospital and sent him off to finish his work with pain killers, muscle ache cream, and a fluffy cushion. He appreciated it immensely because he hadn’t realized that it would make him feel much better until he tried it. It was weird having the boss take care of him for once. It made him seem like serious boyfriend material, though Seongwoo tried to not let himself think so much of it because that was dangerous.

No matter how nice he turns out to be to you, stay strong and resist. Remember, Ong. You absolutely cannot fall for him. No matter how tempting he is on a daily basis. He is off-limits, for a ton of reasons, we have been over them hundreds of times. This is a fling and in a week and a few days, it’s all going to be over. All that will be left is a sweet memory. Don't give your heart to someone that will end up breaking it intentionally, it's just foolish. Stay logical like usual.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The next morning when Seongwoo was filling out the morning schedules and snacking on the breakfast sandwich that Daniel had gifted him with his usual cheesy note which was getting progressively more romantic and less sexual, he got a message from an unknown number.

 

Sure, I don’t need to write my name for you to know who this is. I will give you another chance. I have some information you would like to know. Call me and I will tell you.

 

He debated for several minutes before he called the number he was sure was Sunmi, thinking she might spill some tidbits even if he refused to comply to what she wished, which was still likely going to be to break up with Daniel.

“That took less time than I thought it would,” Sunmi answered coolly with a flirtatious giggle that nearly made him puke up his breakfast right there.

“I dont know how you got a hold of my number, but I’m in the middle of working. I hope that you can make your point quickly. What sort of information are you offering?”

“I told you that your ‘accident’ was probably not really an accident, didn’t I? Well, I found out that my Dad, Daniel’s dad, and even your dad had a hand in the kidnad, car crash, and the fact that you haven’t been discovered yet. They were in cahoots."

“How could you possibly know any of that when Daniel doesn’t even know?” he asked suspiciously.

“Daniel just doesn’t have the resources I do, that’s how. Life is easier when you're born a woman, trust me. I even know who your kidnappers and attempted murderers were and who hired them. I also have a very good idea of why it happened. But if I tell you, I think that you won’t want to have anything to do with Daniel and likely you won’t want to have anything to do with your father, if you ever get a chance to meet him.”

Seongwoo chewed his lip, thinking over what she was saying.

Is she telling me the truth? Will she really tell me all of that? If she told me, how much should I really believe though? I would obviously have to take it with a grain of salt. I don’t really want to know something that could make me dislike Daniel.

He was scared to learn something that would further complicate their…whatever it was that they had going on. He also worried that he would have to tell him and hurt him, because he obviously didn’t know this information that she had and it was connected to his deceased father, which his loss had clearly made Daniel suffer enough. His father though, that he wanted to know about. He was curious if his parents were good people or not. If they weren’t even good people, he would probably cease in finding out anything else, deciding it was better off not knowing. He would rather know before he met them, just in case he was wasting his time with this whole thing. Though again, there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn’t fully trust anything that she said.

“Let’s say. I will…think about leaving Daniel. Once he goes back to Busan, it’s natural we would split up anyway, right? I can consider speeding up the process. What would you tell me for that?”

It wasn’t a lie, though they weren’t in a relationship to begin with so actually there was nothing to end, naturally or otherwise.

“Good choice. I will accept that and tell you about half of what I know. Your mother’s name is Gee Yoona. Your father’s name is Gee Yaejun. The name they gave to you is actually Gong Seongwoo, not Gee because they thought it was luckier. I will send you her email and phone number. But she is not fully senile, so she may not remember you and she doesn’t know why you were taken or that your father lied to her about ever searching for you. She is innocent in this crossfire between our families and you cannot get any information. The real information comes from your father. If you want to know how to get in touch with him or anything else I told you I know, then you have to swear you will break up with Daniel and you have to show me proof of it first.”

What did she mean his father didn't search for him? Was that possible? Why? He remembered his father loving him and spoiling him a great deal. And his mother was senile now? He remembered her being full of life, intelligent, witty and vibrant. He couldn't picture it. However, he figured the loss of a son could do that to someone.

“Thanks for that much. For now, I will just tell you I will think about it. Unless you're willing to tell me why my father didn't search for me...”

“Hmm, I think it's rather obvious so I will let you think on your own about it first. He thought he was doing the right thing in order to protect you from Daniel's father, that's all I can say. And that he wasn't part of your accident, nor does he know of it. Oh, and I will also tell you that the reason that this happened to you was because of one person's revenge and another person's greed. Don’t think too long, Ong. Time is ticking, things are set in motion.”

“What is? Ticking towards what? What exactly are you scheming?” Seongwoo's voice went cold and thin.

Sunmi giggled and cooed, “Wouldn’t you like to know? You will find out eventually, even if you don’t want to break up with Daniel. Though if you do it soon, then you might stop him from getting hurt as well.”

Seongwoo's brows furrowed and he gripped the phone tightly.

“Hurt? Why would he be hurt? You said that his family has something against my family, so that’s why this happened. You told me that he didn’t know me as a kid. He’s got nothing to do with all this, so he couldn’t get hurt.”

Seongwoo felt panicked. He was doing this waiting around, dealing with this crazy bitch in order to protect Daniel. What irony would it be that either way he acted he ended up hurting his lover in different ways? Or was she just bluffing to get him to act quicker and get her own way?

“Daniel has nothing to do with it. But Euigun knows, your best buddy. Daniel is very close to Euigun, and always has been. If things don’t go my way, then Euigun could get hurt…”

“You know Euigun? Where is he? No, how is he? Don’t hurt my friend!” he shouted.

She laughed in a secretive, irritating way. “I won’t, you will. Just wait and see. If you don’t want him hurt, you better make up your mind. Who will it be then, Euigun or Daniel?”

After she hung up, he chewed on his lip. It hurt enough to make tears sting his eyes. What did she mean? He was so sick of this woman speaking in riddles. How was it that Euigun knew Daniel? Were they cousins, seeing as they were both from families named Kang? How was it that if he didn’t break up with Daniel that he would be hurting Euigun? Was she holding him captive? Did she have some sort of blackmail on him? Was he somehow connected to this kidnapping stuff as well?

The mystery was making him dizzy and giving him a headache. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. The inside of his eyes appeared to be filling with hazy, dark gray smoke.

 

“Ugh, Seongwoo hyung, I’m so sick of people not being able to say my name….” the chubby boy sighed, plopping down next to him on a beach-side log as they watched the sunset over the blue waves as they usually did.

“Euigun? Kang Euigun? Is it really that hard? I’ve never had an issue with it.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“Even my father can’t pronounce it sometimes. Always says Eegun. What’s that? If he can’t say it, why did he suggest it to my mom in the first place? My dad is such an idiot sometimes, not to mention a grumpy, prickly, boring jerk.”

It was clear from his tone of voice that the boy held some disdain towards his father. He tried but he couldn't really relate because his dad was a great guy.

“You shouldn’t talk bad about your parents, Euigun. That will get you sent to hell. My mommy said there’s lots of things that can get us sent to hell and only some things that can get us sent to heaven. We have to be careful. Heaven has angels, hell has fire. I don’t like fire.”

“Why not? Fire is cool.” His eyes, one of them having a little mole underneath, lit up with excitement.

“It hurts. I touched a lighter one time and it gave me a nasty scar…”

“When? Where? You didn’t tell me that!”

Seongwoo showed him his finger that still had a welt from his accident with a lighter he was playing with to see how it worked a few days ago. Euigun gently held his finger, blew and kissed on it.

“That’s magic, my mom says. Now it will go away in a few days and not scar.”

“Rubbish.”

“I think heaven and hell is rubbish.”

“Then you should go to church. The priest will tell you all about it.”

Euigun made a face, sticking out his tongue. “Bleh, church is so boring. You can’t run in church. I did get christened though. Maybe we should change to our Christian names.”

“Not me. Mine is Sebastian.” Seongwoo stuck out his tongue, disliking the way the foreign name sounded in his mouth.

Euigun busted out laughing, his eyes crinkling up to the point they pretty much disappeared in what Seongwoo called ‘the world’s cutest eye smile.’ “Like the crab in The Little Mermaid? Seriously? Priceless~ I am going to call you that from now on, Sebastian Gong! It sounds like a comedian’s name.”

Seongwoo blushed and punched his arm. “Don’t tease! I bet yours isn’t any better.”

The other boy flashed a cocky, handsome grin. “Oh, mine is cool, I think. It’s D…”

 

Suddenly Seongwoo snapped out of his recollection before he learned the name by a knock on his door. Well, Sunmi hadn't been lying about his original name being Gong Seongwoo at least.

“Seongwoo?”

Sana was calling him. He wondered why she didn’t open the door. He went over and opened it, finding that she had her hands full with a box and Momo. He took Momo and asked about the box. Daniel had insisted he rest because of his sore bum, making Sana do many of the physical or outside duties in his stead.

“Mr. Kang said he needed to go somewhere. He was in a rush to greet someone. We have a surprise visitor today.”

“A surprise visitor?”

Sana smiled mysteriously. “Oh, yeah, a big surprise. If you think that Mr. Kang is bad, just wait until you meet his cousin!”

“His cousin? Who’s that?”

Momo barked as if to repeat the question, moving his little legs as if he was swimming. Seongwoo realized he was trying to get at the box that remained left unopen.

“His name is Kim Jaehwan. He is actually an amateur singer song writer. He’s mainly famous in Busan for his busking with a guitar. So, you probably wouldn’t have heard of him yet. The boss requested that you to wear these.”

“Sunglasses? In winter?” Seongwoo questioned.

There was also a black cap and dangling cross earrings inside the box she opened. There was a note inside. Daniel had drawn a rather good cartoon character picture of him, one with the disguise and one after, sparkling and flashing a bright smile and winking while some sort of mandu looking character was fainted and nose bleeding. It was even colored and complete with his freckles and exactly what he was wearing today.

“Here I was thinking it was odd how he was being awfully quiet and hard working since this morning, now I see what he was up to…” he murmured, shaking his head.

It must have taken Daniel nearly an hour just to make this note which was about how long it had been since he came in.

 

OngSung OngSung Ong Seongwoo~

My idiot cousin is finally here. I want to surprise him, by showing off my insanely beautiful assistant. So, doll yourself up and then take these off when I tell you. I want to see him get shocked and all envious when he sees I scored a ten like you. He’s gay too, by the way~ But I got all the cool, sexy, handsome genes so I always take the better looking guys when we went out hunting. He’s just a dummy. So, I’m confident that you won’t be swayed. See you in my office in twenty minutes. 

Look hot. Not like it’s that hard, but you know. Hotter than usual.

Looking forward to it. Miss you.

XOXO Yours and always wish to be,

DaniK

 

Seongwoo was still left a bit dumbfounded when he was left alone in his office again. The note was partially touching, yet intriguing. It also made him slightly jealous, thinking of Daniel out 'hunting' for guys to sleep with. To think he was going to meet Daniel's family while being paraded like a show cat. It was so typical Boss Kang, but he felt anxious about  their secret being revealed because he got carelessly excited. He couldn't refuse though, or Daniel would be angry and they would both look bad as a whole to their guest, reflecting negatively on this company.

He shut the door and put Momo down so he could run around the room, eventually chewing on one of his favorite toys from the pile in the corner on top of his oversized doggie bed. Seongwoo sat at his computer and opened his email. Sunmi had sent him the email address of his mother since their phone call apparently. He put in the address in a new mail and then started writing something.

 

Good afternoon,

Hello, mother. This is your long-lost son, Seongwoo. We were separated when I was eight, if you recall. I want to talk to you. Maybe even meet you someday. I have heard you're not so well, which I'm sorry about somehow, you must be ill because you've been waiting and worrying about me for so long. But for now I need you to keep this a secret from everyone else, especially father. There is something strange about what happened to me and I have bad news that father is somehow related to it. Actually, I was taken away and I got in an accident. I suffered head trauma which made me forget most of my childhood. So, it has been really difficult for me to find you until now but I promise I have always been looking. Just like I hope that you were always looking for me. I promise to find you in Busan and I will protect you. From whoever has been trying to keep us apart all of these years. Don’t worry, I was raised by a very loving family, though it seems they mistakenly named me Ong it would seem instead of Gong, which I have heard is my real name. That must have been why it has been taking so long to find me. I live in Seoul and I work for a good company. I love you. Talk again soon. Please keep our emails a secret though, for now. I will try to get to the bottom of all this as quick as I can. 

XOXO

Ong Seongwoo formerly known to you as Gong Seongwoo, your real son.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the other head of the coin revealed about what happened with Seongwoo's dad and Daniel's Dad in the past. Seongwoo's dad purposely stole away his friend's girlfriend and he lied to his wife about searching for their son, thinking in his own way that he was doing what was best. It's difficult to judge who is more in the wrong with these two and under the circumstances, I can see their logic or understand why they did what they did. Their lives would really have been different if he hadn't pursued and tricked his best friend's girlfriend. No Daniel or Seongwoo, no revenge, no guilt and regrets. I hope that you can see through this their parents are really quite pitiful and their life hasn't gone even halfway the way they wanted it to go in terms of romance, though they were both eventually successful and wished for nothing materialistically. This is supposed to transfer directly to Seongwoo and Daniel, who also are doing successful but going through romance issues(or will be down the road when they find out all this mess between their families). Sort of like their parents mistakes and unhappiness leads to trouble in them finding happiness. Hopefully, this couple will fair better off and have a happy ending together. I'm curious what you think about their parents' actions. Daniel's father forever pined for a woman he couldn't have despite having a woman that was great and cared for him. Seongwoo's father got what he wanted for a short time, but the woman he loved never loved him back the exact way he wanted and now she goes through bouts often where she doesn't know who he is. It's rather sad and I feel like they've already gotten the punishment they both deserve? Daniel's father's punishment I guess would be dying young before he could see his son grow up, make up with his friend, and properly apologize for his wrong doings to Seongwoo. The victim in this tragedy besides Seongwoo is really Seongwoo's mother, poor thing. Couldn't marry the man she loved, had her son dissappear, blamed it on herself, lost her sanity from sheer grief...
> 
> The other part of this story is just fluff and memories. Sorry no smut this time, Ong bottom is sore and needs a break haha. I wanted to give you a taste of just what an average day with these two is like, no bickering and smoldering chemistry for once. Because their relationship is growing to be so much more than that. They are obsessed with each other, they care about each other, they really enjoy being together. They are falling in love hard and fast, though Ong is still fighting admitting it hard core. And I wanted you to see more flashbacks because I think that them as children is just too adorable and funny. You can see more clearly through these that they cared for, trusted, protected, and liked each other(combined with last chapter's flashbacks)from long ago. The Ongniel is Science combination was infamous for their chemistry from way back when they're toddlers, even their parents could see their deep bond. I think it's pretty clear now that Euigun is Daniel, with that last flashback where they talked about their Christian names, too bad it got cut short before Seongwoo recalled something extremely important. Don't listen to Sunmi, Seongwoo, she's crazy and out for your man's money!
> 
> Then, there's that stuff with Sunmi. She's quite the bitch, I know. She's really just another hot, spoiled, rich girl with an evil father backing/pushing her trying to 'keep' what's rightfully hers that she thinks Seongwoo is about to 'steal'. She uses sex as a weapon and she's never experienced love, not even much from her parents to tell you the truth, so she's pitiful in her own way. Her backstory and reasoning are a bit more complicated that some other characters in this story but we're not going to go deep into her yet. She did actually do one nice thing, finally giving Ong a way to talk to his mother. Yes, as you may have guessed, the person who hired the car to attempt to kill Seongwoo when he was younger was Sunmi's dad, and it wasn't part of Daniel's dad's plan at all. Daniel's dad wouldn't actually ever hurt Seongwoo, because he was his love's son after all.
> 
> Seongwoo's not really thinking of leaving Daniel ahead of schedule is he? How will his mother respond, will she even be coherent when she reads it?
> 
> See you guys in a week. Take a break from the mystery and have fun with rich chaebol cousin Jaehwan and his assistant Minhyun. Hope you will look forward to those characters finally making a cameo appearance in this story. It will be significant for Ongniel's progress as well. Thanks for reading, hope you leave a comment!


	17. Cousins Think Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo meets Daniel's temp CEO cousin, Jaehwan, and his assistant/secret lover, the writer Minhyun. They end up spending the whole day together on a sort of double date as they get to know one another, even dropping by Jihoon's gym where they run into Jihoon and Guanlin in a compromising permission. Seongwoo and Minhyun are instant best friends and have a lot in common, which makes both of their lovers jealous. They are similar in many astounding ways and act like a duo, planning any way they can to keep the two new friends separated, scared that their lovers will be lost. Seongwoo also learns and follows how Minhyun acts like a perfect assistant/secret lover to Jaehwan without being terribly obvious. The group learns judo and boxing from Jihoon among various other fun adventures and comical moments.

As instructed by Boss Kang, Seongwoo dorned the black cap, dangling cross earrings, and dark designer sunglasses after fixing his appearance to the best of his ability.

When he went down to the first floor lobby, he was met with two tall, dark, handsome, skinny strangers. They were both in expensive suits, one had slightly chubbier cheeks similar to mandu and an overall cute, brighter look, while the other was model-worthy handsome but more serious, calm, and put-together seeming, like royalty. Daniel beamed and waved him over. When he got close, he bowed several times and Daniel pulled him close by the arm.

“This is my assistant, Seongwoo.”

“Ah, a colleague of mine, I see…” The one introduced as Hwang Minhyun, the assistant, hummed, giving his ensemble a curious look and slight smirk.

“What’s with the garb? It’s winter. I don’t see any point in having sunglasss. Unless he is blind?” the man addressed as Daniel’s cousin the temporary co-CEO, Kim Jaehwan, commented with a psychopath sort of high-pitched laugh.

Minhyun pat his arm with a stern look and leaned down with a soft reply, “If that were the case, you should refrain from pointing it out, Sir. It’s rather offensive.”

“Oh, lighten up, Min. I’m sure it’s not. Right? Daniel is just trying to shock me or something, like usual. It's just what we do.”

“Exactly. Seongwoo, take it off.” Daniel grinned proudly.

Seongwoo flushed and hid an embarrassed smile. “This is really ridiculous, Sir…” he complained.

In the end, he still did as his bossy lover instructed. He slowly slipped off his hat and sunglasses, closing his eyes and shaking his hair out in the breeze from the air conditioner. Then, he smoothed it down artfully and opened his eyes, flashing his old model smile that could charm the lenses off of any camera. Jaehwan just looked at him with his mouth dropped. Minhyun smiled wide and nodded in approval. Both of their cheeks flushed light pink.

Minhyun approved. “Much better.”

“Dammit, I thought I won this time!” Jaehwan complained with a stamping foot, his mandu-like cheeks flushing deeper the longer he stared at the magestic creature in front of him.

Daniel put a possessive hand on his shoulder and beamed. “Again, this is my assistant, Seongwoo. He used to be a model. He’s gorgeous, right?”

Seongwoo flushed, scowled, and slapped his back. “Sir, too much flattery…I feel like I’m on display at a car show.”

Daniel pouted and pointed to Minhyun. “Look at who he got for his assistant though, he started it. A freaking Emperor Hwang. I had to show off just a little bit. You know how competitive I am, and I really hate losing to someone younger.”

Minhyun hid a sudden laugh behind his hand as if he was shy about showing his smile. Daniel and Seongwoo both noted he was even more handsome when his eyes folded up which they hadn’t thought was possible.

“I said the same thing earlier, Seongwoo. It really feels like we are put on display. They usually do something related to useless competing like this. I think that these cousins are so alike it’s uncanny.”

“Me? Like him? Don’t insult me. Hey, stop copying me. No, you stop,” they both said at the same time and then laughed, giving each other a bro hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Jae. Have you burnt down my company yet? I have been meaning to give you a call and check, but I was honestly scared to see the amount of damage control that’s going to be necessary when I return.”

Daniel pat the smaller framed, shorter guy with the poodle hair's back and flashed a good natured, loving smile as he teased. It was clear to Seongwoo that they were close and that’s why they bickered, almost as if they were brothers. Minhyun answered with a slightly playful tone in his regal, soft as velvet voice.

“Yes, well he certainly did try a few times. We have had some minor accidents but I was able to reduce the damage down to a hiccup. I cannot promise there will be no mishaps the rest of his stay, but I assure you that I have everything under control.”

“You mean, you have him under control?” Daniel joked, punching Minhyun on the shoulder.

“More or less,” he replied with a serious face. "I understand his whims."

“You make me sound like a two year old, Min~ I’m not that hopeless. I would never do something that would lead to a burning building,” Jaehwan pouted, shaking his arm.

Minhyun’s expression turned just a bit softer and he smiled a bit when he turned to his boss. “It’s a figure of speech, Sir. I know that you are scared of fire.”

“Still? What a baby!”

Then, Jaehwan tossed a plastic bug from his pocket in revenge. Daniel shouted, batted it away, stamped it to ‘death’ with his feet, then hid behind Seongwoo, screaming almost the entire way. The other three were besides themselves with laughter.

“Jae, you ass! You know I hate bugs!”

“I do indeed. And you fall for it every single time, Cuz,” Jaehwan commented after ceasing his psycho laughter and smacking Minhyun’s chest.

Seongwoo heeled himself to snickers and  brought back his poker face. “That’s a new side of you, Sir. I thought you were only frightened of ghosts.”

“Forget about that, Seongwoo. That’s an order. You didn’t see anything.”

“Hmm, okay, sir. I will try to forget it. Are you okay now? Shall I bring some mood stabilizers? Or call an ambulance?” Seongwoo teased, patting his arm as he moved out from behind him finally.

“Har, har, Seongwoo,” Daniel narrowed his eyes, brushing off his suit jacket.

Seongwoo helped him get any lint off and straighten his clothes. Minhyun looked over at Jaehwan and they shared a secret smile. Then he reached out and fixed Jaehwan’s hair and wiped some crumbs from his lip, making Jaehwan blush.

They started walking together to eat somewhere close by. Minhyun and Seongwoo hung back while Jaehwan and Daniel went back and forth between discussing family and business matters. Seongwoo learned through chatting with Minhyun that Minhyun had been assisting Jaehwan for several months and he was an aspiring writer who graduated from a prestigious university with a major in Literature.

After introducing their backgrounds and how they got involved in the company, they started sharing their experience as an assistant. Seongwoo was able to learn that Jaehwan was just as much trouble to handle as Daniel, possibly even more so because he was younger, nearly as immature, addicted to singing, not so independent, and had troubles staying clean and organized. Minhyun was like a parent or a baby sitter on top of being his business helper. Seongwoo felt some relief that he didn’t have to nag the boss to wash his hands or shower regularly. Also, Daniel was fairly emaculate in the office so no cleaning jobs fell to him at least.

He watched the way that Minhyun talked about Jaehwan and noticed something odd there. He sounded affectionate and fond of him even when he was talking about something that the other did that annoyed him and made his life difficult. It reminded him of the way that he sounded when he complained about Daniel to his friends. Eventually, he asked subtly about their relationship.

Minhyun didn’t comment on it directly. “It is quite easy to hide an intimate relationship in this sort of business, you know…”

Seongwoo responded with doubt. “Really? I would think that it would easily be discovered which would be damaging for all parties involved.”

“The beauty about working together in an office though is that there are few times when other people are around you. You should simply ignore each other in a polite fashion when others are present and then, when the door to the office is closed, you can do as you please. Also, since most companies don’t disclose emails or texts, you can safely communicate about where to rendezvous and flirt from there. Things are under wraps but I can guarantee that there are scandalous relationships in nearly every humongous corporation in Korea, some that have been going on for years.”

From then on, Minhyun gave him some tips on how to have a successful office affair. Seongwoo listened but didn’t let any sort of sign slip that he was interested or that he was having one. They just had a nice, intellectual, mature conversation. 

The two assistants were discussing investment when Daniel and Jaehwan literally cut in and separated them. They had been so engrossed in conversation with each other that the two tall, handsome, dark haired assistants hadn’t noticed they had reached the restaurant.

“Aren’t you two getting a bit too close too fast?” Daniel complained to Seongwoo with familiar jealousy seeping through his tone.

“Min, what’s the deal? You just talked more to Seongwoo in one day than you talk to me in a week!” Jaehwan complained.

“That’s because all you ever talk about is music, Sir.”

“It’s nice to have a mature conversation for once. That doesn’t involve any lines or cats.”

“Hey~ I do not only talk about that!” The cousins said the same thing in the same whiny tone of voice, making their assistants share a look, shake their heads, and laugh with disbelief.

As they went into the restaurant, Daniel and Jaehwan whispered to each other.

“We can’t let them sit next to each other, no matter what.”

“Right. I think they’re about ten minutes away from holding hands and running away into the sunset. We’ll lose the greatest assistants ever.”

“Not sure about you, but I’m more worried about losing a future boyfriend.”

“Ah, isn’t Minhyun a bit out of your league though?” Daniel teased.

“Isn’t Seongwoo the ex-model a lot out of yours?” Jaehwan teased back.

They both smiled and snickered. “Good point, he really is. He’s kind of famous.”

“Minhyun too. He’s ivy league, rich, and a writer. He even has a fan club that is active on social media.”

“Oh, really? I think Seongwoo used to but I’m sure that they stopped following by now…”

“Lucky you. Not much competition. You can probably get him to date you in a few weeks.”

Daniel snorted. “You should see his friends. That’s enough competition, believe me. And Seongwoo is emotionally unavailable, so I’m not sure if there’s going to be a chance to date him no matter how long I wait…”

“Handsome guys like to stick together, right?” Jaehwan sounded anxious, allowing Daniel to see he was quite smitten with his assistant.

“Yes, but we’re not going to let it happen this time. OngHwang can’t become a thing, you hear?” Daniel firmly insisted.

Jaehwan nodded a few times in quick succession, his face serious, making him look several years older. “Roger that, Boss. Loud and clear.”

When they got to the table, Jaehwan and Daniel forced their assistants to sit diagnolly from each other to minimize the chances of them talking more. Whenever they attempted to talk, then the duo would divert their attention and interrupt. If Minhyun and Seongwoo even looked at each other, shared a smile, or asked to pass something across the table, then the two cousins would jump in to interfere within seconds. Eventually, Seongwoo realized what was going on and smacked the boss’s leg under the table.

“Sir, you are impossible,” he shook his head and smiled just slightly with amusement.

“What?” Daniel feigned innocence. “I really don’t know how to use a knife….”

Seongwoo sighed with frustration, then took the fork and knife and cut up his steak into small bites as requested. Minhyun watched with a slight smirk. Then he looked over at Jaehwan and gasped. He reached out across the table with breakneck speed and lifted the boy's arm, stopping him from putting his sleeve right into the salad covered in pink sauce.

“Sir, be careful. You almost soiled your suit again. Actually, just don’t reach for anything. I will get it, just say what you need.”

Jaehwan asked him for the salt and pepper. Minhyun reached for it and poured it on. Then, he added some corn and some salad on his plate. For good measure, he rolled up Jaehwan’s sleeves to his elbows and put the cloth napkin tucked into his shirt like a bib.

Jaehwan shrugged, looking frazzled and blushing with embarrassment at being treated like a toddler. “It’s just clothes, Min. We can wash it.”

“No, I can wash it. You’ve never washed anything in your life. This is not the kind of material we can wash regularly either. The dry cleaning fees are expensive. If we collected one year’s worth of dry cleaning fees for just you, Sir, then the company could have a stock percentage in SM Entertainment doubled. Do you realize that? Please, try to stay clean for once,” Minhyun scolded but kept his tone always even and gentle.

Jaehwan looked down at his plate and seemed sulky. Minhyun brushed the back of Jaehwan’s head for a fleeting second as if in apology and then stuffed a forkful of steak in his mouth. The heavenly taste and affectionate touch seemed to brighten his boss's mood instantly.

Seongwoo rather envied Minhyun's patience. He wasn’t sure that he could sound so nice and calm if he was dealing with that every day. Daniel was hard enough and he had nearly given up trying to maintain his poker face, let alone prim and proper manner of speaking. Unless they were in a meeting, but then again at that time Daniel behaved fairly well.

Daniel looked at them with envy, wishing Seongwoo openly cared for him the same way. Then, he leaned over and whispered to Seongwoo. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? They’re totally dating.”

“You can’t be certain of that. He could just be doing his job,” Seongwoo whispered back but he had his doubts as well after what Minhyun had said earlier.

"Seongwoo..." Daniel whined, flashing him puppy eyes and looking down at his plate repeatedly. 

Seongwoo shook his head and blushed, then whispered to him. "Not in front of others besides Sana or the driver, Sir. It will be obvious just like they are."

Daniel sulked but didn't ask again. Seongwoo chuckled and smiled softly as he ate, resting his free hand on the other's knee which seemed to pacify him after not getting his way. 

Seongwoo noted how experienced Minhyun was as an assistant for future reference. Minhyun always seemed to have one eye on Jaehwan, anticipating his needs before he even seemed to be clearly aware of them. He got him a new tissue, wiped his mouth, reminded him not to put his elbows on the table and to check his messages. He straightened his tie whenever it got crooked and picked off any dust or stray hairs. He fixed the suit jacket Jaehwan threw off when he got hot, laying it neatly over the back of the chair so it wouldn't get wrinkles. 

He looked over the menu, diverting his choices subtly by pointing out what it contained that he didn't like and quickly finding the most suitable dish but making it seem like the man had chosen it for himself by suggesting it indirectly with a wandering finger. When he gulped, he recognized his boss was thirsty and passed him a glass which he filled up every time it got lower than the half point. He did a zillion little things to care for Jaehwan and seemed more focused on him than even on eating his own food. Jaehwan sometimes seemed grateful, but for the most part, he appeared like an indifferent prince, probably because he was just that used to recieving special treatment. 

Daniel caught him watching them while sipping on some wine instead of eating. He clinked their wine glasses together and whispered behind his hand, his warm breath tickling his ear in a pleasant, sensational way the man wasn't even intending, which made it all the more unfair and irritating.

"My cousin's family has always been much richer than mine even is now. My dad was always in competition with his older brother, that's the main reason he made this company. Trying to prove he was better, though until his dying day he wasn't able to do it. My uncle became even richer from making huge investments in conglomerates."

"Ah, I see. He has that sort of chaebol vibe."

"So does his assistant. He is covered head to toe in Hugo Boss and he's got makeup and a classy haircut and diamond cufflinks."

"Seems like he is your type if you stared at him enough to catch all that," Seongwoo huffed, eyes narrowing at his fork like he was attempting to freeze it with his hidden powers.

"Oh, do I finally detect a hint of jealousy? Sucks when the green shoe is on the other foot, doesn't it~" Daniel teased.

"Shush and finish your brocolli, Sir. You clearly don't have enough vegatables in your diet judging by the state of your cuticles," Seongwoo smiled just slightly, an attractive lift at the corners of his kitten like mouth. 

He then noticed that the boss's maroon tie was crooked so he reached out to straighten it as the boss examined his fingers with a confused expressiom. Daniel beamed, loving the subtle brush of those hands on his chest finally.

"I worked in fashion."

"Is that why you suddenly care about the state of my ensemble as well as my health? Or are you competing for the world's most dedicated and sensible assistant award with Emperor Hwang over there?" He teased while wiggling his golden brows.

Seongwoo bit his lip and denied it, but Daniel didn't believe him for a second. The rest of the meal, Seongwoo copied what he saw Minhyun do, like filling up his water and making sure his hands stayed clean of any grease or sauce. Daniel never failed to catch on and tease him. He was enjoying getting special treatment without having to even once order him to do those intimate, caring sort of things, in public even. They weren't even acting, Seongwoo was actually doing it voluntarily.

Seongwoo didn't know why, but after seeing how serious Minhyun took his job caring for his boss who was also quite possibly a lover seeing the way they looked and smiled at each other when they thought no one was focused on them, he suddenly felt like he was inferior, as an assistant and beyond. He suddenly wanted to care for his boss just as dilligently, if not more so.

"I don't know why you think you're in some kind of competition with him when you're way beyond him in several departments, but I am immensely enjoying reeping the benefits over here," Daniel whispered as Seongwoo wiped sauce from his lip and fixed his bangs which kept falling into his eyes and irritating him as he messaged a client on his phone.

Seongwoo smiled proudly for a second, then went back to the usual professional poker face he maintained in public during work hours. He held out his hand. "Give me the phone. I can message faster. Just tell me what you want to say."

Daniel dropped his jaw as he did just that with a speed so incredible his individual finger movements were hardly visible beyond a blur of pale skin. Then, he pouted and squeezed his assistant's knee. "If you could text this fast, how come it takes so long to reply to my messages?"

Seongwoo paused, bit his lip and flushed, avoiding eye contact. That's because I need a long time to think of how best to respond without accidentally revealing things I shouldn't. You shouldn't know how much I like you or that I've been having thoughts of what it would be like to be official...

"I get awed by your stupidity sometimes, that's all. I need time to recover before I can answer properly."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, having a feeling from the way his nose twitched and pupils shook that Seongwoo was lying. "Sure you're not just texting a ton of other guys at the same time?"

"Ah, that too..."  he murmured, nodding his head as he resumed the message.

 "Yah, take that back this instant. Why do you look serious? No way, I guessed right? Let me see your phone. I want to see if it's true."

"That's my privacy, Sir. No way."

Seongwoo slipped his phone from the table into the farthest back pocket on his bottom. Daniel had no qualms about feeling him up in front of others though since he was on a mission. They bickered and laughed, getting caught all tangled up as they wrestled over the phone.

Jaehwan beamed and cleared his throat. "Well, look what we have here~ You two sure seem cozy. Tell me cuz, you brought him to show off your new boo, not your assistant, didn't you?"

Minhyun smirked secretively as the two sat apart and properly, their faces shyly flushing and both denying it, Seongwoo more insistently. Oh, I know what's going on between the two of you, much too well actually, he thought.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After the meal, Jaehwan stuck out his tummy and pat it with two hands, looking like a younger version of Santa Claus. “Ah, I have really started gaining weight from doing all this desk work thanks to you, cousin. I should exercise but I really hate the gym.”

“I have been boxing. That keeps me fit and it also relieves stress. I bet you would like it. Want to try?”

“Not sure if you will have the time. You’re the hot shot CEO of Peachy Co. after all. You must be much busier than me every day.”

Daniel shrugged, then slipped into his jacket as Seongwoo helped him to put it on. “I can spare an hour or two a week. I just cut back on sleep a bit.”

“Hmm, I love sleeping so I’m not sure if I could.”

“I remember that one day you slept through a whole weekend and didn’t even eat,” Daniel replied with a hearty laugh between every other word and smacking his knee.

“Aigoo, you will really laugh way too much at anything…” Seongwoo muttered under his breath, thumping his back to get him to stop laughing quite so much because it almost sounded like he was unable to breathe.

“Can we fit it in today, Seongwoo?” he turned and asked, still grinning.

Seongwoo flushed and bit back a smile as his heart did summer saults. Don’t attack me with those looks when I’m not ready, Kang Daniel, jeez.

“I will discuss it with Sana.”

As they walked back to the company, Seongwoo talked with Sana over the phone. They were able to fit in an hour of workout time a few hours after Jaehwan and Daniel’s scheduled business meeting. Although Seongwoo had a feeling that these two wouldn’t get any work done.

“What are the slacker pabos discussing now that they shouldn’t?” Seongwoo joked after hanging up the phone and noticing that Minhyun was watching the two engaged in some light hearted, hilarious conversation in front of them with concern and a furrowed brow.

His expression immediately relaxed and he smiled warmly as he looked at Seongwoo. Damn, is he handsome. Too bad he lives in Busan. I really should have fallen for someone like this who’s like another me rather than the polar opposite. Alas, my life is cursed to always travel down the difficult paths.

“Did you know that they have a ‘meeting’ on Fridays where they play Overwatch together with some online game freaks? That’s what they’re discussing.”

“I didn’t but it figures,” Seongwoo snorted and shook his head, smiling slightly despite himself as he looked at his secret lover who was laughing brightly, his chocolate brown eyes crinkling into tiny slits, and hitting his cousin’s shoulder. “One time I tried to change the schedule with Jaehwan but he absolutely insisted that I mustn’t change that particular meeting time or date ever. Plus, it’s quite noisy for that hour or so.”

“Yeah, they are both actually addicted to games despite they're almost middle-aged. It’s quite pathetic, right? I simply cannot fathom the appeal of video games. I’m not good at it and it just frustrates me and increases my blood pressure when I constantly lose. I much prefer to relax on the couch under a warm blanket with a good novel.”

Seongwoo chuckled softly, thinking they both had similar mature, old-fashioned, sophisticated ways of talking.

“That’s exactly how I feel. What do you enjoy reading? Have you read…”

From then until the time they were at Daniel’s office with the coffees that Sana had ordered for them from the company café, Minhyun and Seongwoo discussed literature, their favorite writers, their favorite genres, and trends in Korean literature in modern times. Daniel and Jaehwan stopped talking about their game to check in on their conversation and see if they could budge in this time, but the topic apparently bored them so much or they couldn’t understand much of it that they just let them be. Clearly the two bookworms were enjoying it immensely and they didn’t really want to interfere with that, after all it was not something that the two couldn't talk to most people about.

“Nerds.”

“Cute nerds.”

“To think they get a woody from a book.”

“Right? The only thing books are good for is to fall asleep.”

“Or to use as a table.”

“Exactly.”

The immature cousins highfived and flashed toothy, proud grins.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Wow, this sort of grouping should be illegal,” Sana commented with a blush as she came in Daniel's office with a tray of cheese, crackers, meat, and fruits to see the four men sitting around the sofa area. “There are too many handsome men gathered at one place and time. It’s unfair to the female race.”

The four flower boys laughed and simultaneously swiped back their hair at the flattery, striking an even more noticably handsome pose. She shook her head and giggled, flushing further as she looked between each one.

“See what I mean, now boys. That’s just cruel. There’s only one of me, Sir. It’s going to be difficult to find a replacement you can stand while I recover from a heart attack.”

She playfully smacked Daniel on the shoulder.

“Who’s the hottest then?” Daniel said with a charming grin while looking up at her with fondness.

She tapped her glossed lip with a red and white heart decorated nail, the new manicure she had told Seongwoo about yesterday. Her eyes kept going back and forth between Daniel and Seongwoo. Seongwoo smiled wide and appealed to her by flashing finger hearts and cute pouts behind Daniel’s shoulder, then looking indifferent and going still when Daniel looked behind him to see why she was giggling. He knew Seongwoo was doing something but he wasn’t able to catch what it was.

“Seongwoo, obviously. He’s that perfect boyfriend style. Charming, funny, sweet, smart, and the all around nice guy look.”

Seongwoo grinned triumphantly and they shared a high-five before the girl flipped her hair and left, giggling in her usual pleasant wind chime like fashion. Daniel narrowed his eyes and pushed him over so he nearly fell onto the couch.

“Don’t like it so obviously. You guys are in cahoots again. What are you going to get her for saying that?” he demanded with a sulky tone, as usual not liking the Seongwoo-Sana pair who had become fast friends.

Seongwoo chuckled and righted himself. “Hmm, maybe a designer bag? I noticed that she’s only got two and they are both starting to fray…”

Daniel scoffed. “Designer bag…”

“Or you can get her one. She told me that she’s never gotten an expensive gift from you. You really shouldn’t just give me stuff. It makes other people jealous. Share the love or people will find out,” he whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t wanna~” Daniel crossed his arms and huffed, turning his head away like he was having a toddler tantrum. “You shouldn’t use your money so carelessly either. You should invest or save up in case of an emergency. Better yet, get a bigger house. There’s a room for rent on my floor.”

“I see enough of you already, Sir, no thanks. I will never get decent sleep or peace of mind then,” Seongwoo teased with an impish smirk.

“Get used to it. There hasn’t been a day gone by where Jaehwan didn’t call me up for some random task or ‘dire emergency’. I haven’t had a full night’s decent, stress-free sleep on the weekdays for months,” Minhyun commented, looking at the source of his insomnia with frustration.

Jaehwan looked bashful and scratched the back of his neck, avoiding the softly smiling man’s eye contact.

“At least Jaehwan doesn’t have animals. Half of my job description is caring for Daniel’s two cats. Did you know he has cameras in his home to check up on them? It's really quite pervy..."

Daniel hid his face with embarassment behind Seongwoo's shoulder, flushing. No-one was supposed to know about that besides his assitants. Seongwoo was asking to be bent over his knee, this troublemaker!

"Jaehwan has his guitar. He sleeps with it. Puts a blanket over it if it's cold. If it rains, he wraps it in a raincoat and makes me hold an extra umbrella over it."

It was now Jaehwan's turn to turn red and hide behind Minhyun's shoulder. Minhyun flashed him an affectionate, understanding smile and pet his leg. He was just sharing information to keep them entertained, not actually trying to tease and humiliate his boss, unlike Seongwoo.

"At least he lets you rest on the weekends. Daniel makes me go to his place because he can't watch a scary movie alone or says that his cats miss me and need toys! I'm nothing but a play thing or a stuffed animal."

Daniel glanced over at Seongwoo. He was pouting and honestly appeared frustrated. Daniel pet his knee and gave him puppy eyes. "I recall saying I was sorry for both those times...You know the real reason..." he whispered.

Seongwoo's eyes turned softer as he turned to him. He smiled behind his hand, a sweet, shy, playful smile that was only reserved for his boss when they were usually intimate and getting along.

"I'm not that upset about it. I know the real reason of course. You just missed me, right? I'm just making entertaining conversation."

"I totally feel your pain. I don't have free weekends either. Jaehwan makes me listen to his music and go to norebang to practice singing. We go out busking on Sundays and I have to advertise and act like his number one fan to get people surrounded. I don't even like the kind of music he plays. He only does old songs and he sings it in such an old-fashioned, pretentious way."

Minhyun then immitated the way that Jaehwan sang with exagerrated expressions and dramatic hand movements. Jaehwan turned scarlet and begged him to stop. Daniel clapped like a seal, rolling on the floor literally with explosive laughter. He said that Minhyun grasped the exact feeling of how Jaehwan sang. Seongwoo held his stomach and mouth, snickering uncontrollably.

Seongwoo and Minhyun continued to embarass and scold their bosses, getting some baggage off their shoulders. The four all laughed together and the two cousins eventually admitted that they were royal jerks and eccentric weirdos sometimes. They apologized for their behavior and promised that they would be more considerate bosses, only taking them out on the weekends to do things the assistants actually wanted to do.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When they walked into the basement training center, they didn't at first notice where Jihoon was.

"Hmm? The door is unlocked and the lights are all on. Where did he go?"

They followed Daniel around the main room and towards the locker and shower area. They found two figures in the darkened part of the locker area, sounds of smacking lips, throaty pleasure moans, and gasps coming across the room. They appeared to be in the middle of heavily making out, the taller one pressing the shorter one up against a locker, their hands stuffed up each other's shirts or down the back of the other's pants.

They jumped as they sensed people there and the shorter one ran to the back of the room. The lights were flipped on. Jihoon was there in his training clothes as was Guanlin in a similar all black outfit. Jihoon was wiping his mouth and flushing furiously. Guanlin had stars in his eyes, a proud mischievous smirk, and his hair was unusually crumpled like the other had been running his hands through it.

"Hi, Dan. I wasn't expecting you. You should have messaged me," Jihoon scolded, sounding irritated from his embarrassment at getting caught.

His stormy eyes flicked to Seongwoo just as the tall Taiwan man noticed him. "Seongwoo hyung, pleasant surprise!" 

Guanlin waved and flashed a huge smile. Then, he waved to the boss and greeted him. "Good evening, Boss Kang! Are you all here to work out? Or is this a business meeting?"

Daniel ignored responding to him, his eyebrow twitching at how the arrogant boy didn't bow to his senior as he should. Because he had Seongwoo and Jihoon to consider though, he could not scold him properly. What's to like about this rude brat anyway? These guys must only see looks.

"I did message you, or my secretary did. Around an hour ago."

"You did?" Jihoon took out his phone. It had gotten switched off apparently when those two were fooling around.

"Why are you here, Guanlin?" Seongwoo asked with a soft smile as he looked between the two that kept stealing shy, affectionate, or amused glances at each other.

He thought they looked rather good together. Jihoon who usually acted like a tough guy around Daniel showed a whole nother boyish, cute, sweet side to Guanlin.

"Exercise date, same as you hotties apparently. Who are these two gods? Model friends of yours?" Guanlin flashed a charming smile at the two dark haired men in suits who laughed and hid flattered, shy smiles behind their hands, Jaehwan clearly blushing and Minhyun checking the other out in an anylitical way.

Seongwoo knew that he would be able to tell Guanlin was confident, intelligent, clean cut, and fashionable and smiled with pride at his close friend.

"This is my cousin, Jaehwan, who is taking care of headquarters in my stead and his assistant and an upcoming writer, Minhyun."

"Nice to meet you. I am Guanlin from Taiwan. I am an intern at your company and Seongwoo's best friend."

"Careful on the best part there," Daniel cut in with a growl, making Seongwoo chuckle and shake his head. So possessive and easily jealous, his hot lover...

Guanlin and the others shook hands, bowed, and shared some comments about the company.

"Are they going to box or do judo? I will get the gear and clothes ready." Jihoon was now all business, seeming to have gotten over his shame from a few minutes before.

"Judo?" Seongwoo repeated, his eyes lighting up and sounding hopeful. "You can learn that here too?"

Daniel gave him an amused look and chuckled. "You were really serious about that?"

Seongwoo nodded. "Get ready to see the cieling from a whole new perspective, Sir. For all those times you hinted I was wimpy."

"Oh God, don't teach him anything advanced please...." Daniel tapped on Jihoon's shoulder as he went to the locker. Then, he leaned into whisper, "Lai Guanlin, really? Didn't take that for your type. Just had to date my enemy, huh? I can't lay a finger on his hair even now..."

From then on, the guys chose what activity they wanted to do and got changed into their gear. Daniel tried to get Seongwoo to go to the bathroom and change but Seongwoo insisted they were all guys and he wasn't shy. That made Daniel pout, epically. He protested but in the end, Seongwoo's stubborness and infallable reasoning won out. He blocked the view from the others in case they tried to steal a peek at his secret lover's body. He didn't like others so easily seeing or touching what he really liked and considered his.

Jaehwan joked, clicking his tongue, "Aigoo, as possessive as he was when he was ten. He never let me play with his toys either."

Daniel quipped, "That's probably because you broke them."

"Only once or twice. His mom super glued it back together and it worked just fine. He certainly can hold a grudge. Anyway, I wouldn't look anywhere but to my right. I have the nicest view right here, every day."

Minhyun flushed and smiled shyly behind his hand, knowing Jaehwan was talking about him. Jaehwan hadn't thought about looking at Seongwoo or anyone else because he had his hands full of filling his eyes with the starking vision of his unbelievably handsome lover, which was too rare and far between.

Minhyun was the chaste, organized, and proper type. They had sex but it was always scheduled and spread out, planned strategically not to interfere in their work, personal life, and ensured not to result in them getting found out. He wished they could be more spontaneous and open but he was worried if he tried that, Minhyun would run away for propriety's sake. It was better to have his crush in his life somewhat than not at all. He was very much enjoying this weekend, sneaking peeks at his lover and Minhyun rather openly flirting and caring for him since they were just around family.

Minhyun looked around to see the others were occupied with adjusting their gear with assistance from Jihoon. He grabbed Jaehwan's hand and squeezed, then he blew him an air kiss and mouthed 'love you.' Jaehwan's cheeks heated and his heart skipped. He shyly smiled with pleasant surprise and mouthed the words back.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Jihoon first was to help Jaehwan and Daniel with boxing, then help Guanlin, Minhyun and Seongwoo with judo. Daniel got a call from Jisung so he took it while Jihoon and Jaehwan got in the ring. Seongwoo hung by curiously resisting on the ropes to listen to the conversation. They were joking and bickering and Daniel was being his usual obnoxious self.

"Yes, Seongwoo is fine, fine on a whole nother level."

Seongwoo glared playfully at him and swatted his fingers away as they tickled down his spine, traveling to his shorts. Daniel was obviously implying something inappropriate and Jisung was giving him a scolding.

"I am keeping him happy and content, I swear. I'm not being that difficult. Don't worry, he's a dedicated and responsible person. Even if I made his life miserable by harassing him terribly as you suggest, he wouldn't quit in the middle of the job and put the company in a rut. If you think that Ong Seongwoo is capable of something like that, you are gravely mistaken about his character."

"Of course, I know him well already, sure it's possible. We spend the whole day together for nearly two weeks, we talk a lot in the car. No I'm not screwing him, stop being paranoid. You act like I will stick my dick in a tree if it has nice looking bark and a shapely form, eesh. No, I'm not going to put Seongwoo on. We're busy and he's just going to say the same thing. There's nothing unusual going on, so stop trying to be all detective. Now, go back to your new boyfriend and get a sensual couples body spa. It's on me. Use the company card. You clearly need to relax a bit more and stop stressing about me and the company. We are in the greatest hands."

Seongwoo flushed and smiled softly as he flattered him and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back, watching from the corner of his eye but not trying to be so obvious less the others catch them looking rather lovingly at each other as he finished the call.

"What was he worried about this time?" He asked with amusement when Daniel finally hung up.

The others were focused on the makeshift brawl with Jaehwan supervised by Jihoon who was encouraging them and giving pointers.

"Just the usual. My health, eating habits, if I'm slacking, telling me the contents of my email, reminding me of important events, accusing me of making you miserable, scolding me to keep my filthy paws off of you. How is it that he can see right through us like that? I don't think it's obvious but he can tell that we're too close or something. I am having a hell of a time keeping him off the trail."

"I don't think he really has caught on to anything. He is just saying that to make sure you remember I'm off limits."

Daniel smirked and slipped to stand behind him, subtly feeling his waist while the others had their attention diverted clearly, cheering for Jaehwan who was picking up moves and becoming enthusiastic about landing a hit on his instructer.

"Off limits but I changed the rules of nature, didn't I? I am really God Daniel I guess."

Seongwoo smirked over his shoulder and chuckled, reaching a hand back to caress his thigh. "Stop being pretentious. It's rather hot..." He murmured.

Daniel smirked as well and squeezed his skin, pressing their thighs together for a few brief moments. He let go before they got caught being intimate and before he got turned on noticeably. A few minutes later, he was asked to step in the ring. Seongwoo leaned with his arms over the ropes, watching with a smile as the cousins faced off. Daniel just like before was much too irresistibly hot when he was fighting and half dressed in that ring looking like a champion in the making.

"He's quite the looker, isn't he?" Minhyun sidled up to his side, nodding his head towards Daniel.

Seongwoo flushed and nodded. "Your boyfriend is just as good looking. I guess it runs in their bloodline."

Minhyun smiled, giving a look like 'ah so he caught on.'

"Indeed. Their family has a history of being attractive."

"How long? Who started it?" He asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, me. It's been going on about three months. It was taking him too long to catch on to my feelings since early on in Spring and I wasn't even being that subtle. Unlike Daniel, Jaehwan is hopelessly clueless and doesn't have much sense for noticing things. I got frustrated and one day I just bluntly spilled out everything when I was there to clean his house and then made a physical move in case the idiot still didn't get what I meant somehow. We have been dating secretly since then. You?"

"As you know, I am a temporary assistant. We don't have any deep feelings as  it's only been a week and half or so since we even met."

"Ah really? It seemed different to me..."

"How so?"

"I know Daniel pretty well, enough that he doesn't easily get lose or grow fond of people. However, he treats you like you have been lovers for months honestly. It seems like there are some feelings there. Maybe you both are just not picking up on them yet with how busy you are or you are choosing to overlook them."

Seongwoo looked away, chewing on his lip and flushing further, trying to put up his poker face to accurately hide his thoughts. "There's no feelings here. We are just having fun. What you're seeing is just some chemistry."

"If you say so, but from my perspective, Daniel honestly likes you and you send out similar signals. Maybe you are worried about the fact that he hasn't been in a relationship and has a history of being a player. But I can assure you that he has a heart of gold. It's hard to find a person as genuinely nice and caring, though he hides it from the public for the sake of the company which is what his father did exactly and asked of him. I'm not sure if he would be a good boyfriend but I am sure that he is a good person. I can assure you that keeping a relationship secret in this business is rather easy if you plan and accommodate ahead of time. If that's what you're worried about."

Seongwoo sighed, looking at his boss with longing and sadness. "That's all part of it but there are more complications. I know that he is a good person. I see that from you it really is possible to keep things on the down low. There's personal issues to add to that as well as eventually our relationship has to turn long distance."

"Didn't he tell you? There's actually more opportunities at the main branch. It's bigger. If you went there, Daniel could easily place you in a high paying official position right away. You wouldn't need to go through interning and wait for a position to open up several months down the road like here."

Now that he thought about it, it did seem as if Daniel was about to suggest something along those lines but had been interrupted for various reasons. He wanted to reject the idea right away with his friends and family residing in this area but somehow he hesitated. It had only been a minute since he had heard the idea and somehow it was already incredibly tempting, the idea of simply jumping into the wide open arms of his caring lover and running away with him.

"I don't know. There's lots of reasons for me to stay here...Besides as a logical and rational person, you should understand my concerns at the idea of romantic whims determining the set course of my future. I have a plan and love and moving has never really been in there, not for many years. I am not an impulsive person so it goes against all my personal rules..." He admitted with a complicated sigh.

Minhyun went ah with a look of realization. "I see what the real problem is clearly. Emotional scars and fear of commitment. You have been seriously burned before, right? Mind if ask or is that too intrusive on our first day with no alcohol? Usually it's best to hear sappy stories over soju. Then we can curse the jerk and throw the empty bottles outside."

Seongwoo laughed and looked at the man fondly. He debated over what to do as he looked at him, judging his character.

"Honestly, I almost never reveal my personal information or skeletons to anyone unless we are close friends for several months. Somehow just like Daniel though, I find myself trusting and wanting to open up more easily these days. Maybe it's because you're a nice guy or maybe it's because you're very similar to me. I am sure we would be fast friends."

"Will be," he corrected. "There's no rule that assistants can't be friends. I have never met a person with so much in common either. It would be a shame to let the opportunity to make a new friend pass by."

Seongwoo agreed to exchange numbers. As Minhyun put in his number and messaged him, Seongwoo briefly explained about his failed relationship, which was also his longest and first real serious one. Minhyun listened attentively until the end of the sad tale, patting his back in a gesture of comfort. Even leaving out the more depressing, dramatic details, it was still hard for him to get out. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel looked over while Jaehwan was taking a break to get water. He felt extremely irritated to see Seongwoo and Minhyun exchanging contact information and touching casually in the middle of a deep, serious discussion. He didn't like that one bit, having another handsome man in his long list of fanboys who were potential boyfriends should Seongwoo ever get lonely enough to decide he was ready for another relationship. Minhyun was particularly dangerous because from what Daniel could tell, they had a lot in common and Minhyun was exactly his assistant's type, all polite, mature, charismatic, nerdy and a gentleman. He went over immediately to interrupt them. 

"Ah, I'm thirsty. To my surprise, my usually clumsy, lazy, pabo of a cousin is surprisingly a natural at this."

"Would you get me some water?" Seongwoo--a hint of sad tears in his eyes as if he had been talking about something unpleasant--went to go, but Daniel caught his arm and flashed a fake sweet smile at Minhyun. "I meant him. I have some business thing to discuss with you."

"Right, business thing, Sir?" Seongwoo repeated with a doubtful look as Minhyun went to the drink fridge.

"Delete that number."

Seongwoo held the phone to his chest that Daniel was glaring menacingly at. "Why would I? You're not my mom or my manager. I can make my own friends. Or do we need to really go through this whole possessive issue of yours? Must I remind you..."

Daniel sighed and tried to grab the phone away from him. Seongwoo's heart squeezed at the sad, lonely look and tone.

"I know you're not exclusively mine but you promised at least not to flirt in front of me. So, you broke the rules first."

Seongwoo stepped back and pocketed his phone. Then, he put his hands on his waist with a slight smile. "What are you even worried about, Daniel?"

Daniel looked taken aback by the sound of his name.

"Minhyun isn't my type and he is dating Jaehwan quite serious it seems."

Daniel scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "Ah, really? I thought..." He drifted off since Minhyun had come back with a bottle of water.

"Here, Sir. It's important to always stay hydrated. Otherwise you may faint at your desk."

"Jisung would like you," Daniel smiled and thanked him kindly as he took it and greedily swallowed half the bottle at once.

Seongwoo watched the water trickle down his cheek and his Adams apple glide along his golden sweaty skin. "He already does. Pabo..."

"Hmm?" Daniel leaned down to hear what he said better, hanging over the ropes. Seongwoo went closer and whispered to him.

"You should know who my type is by now. I enjoy dating funny people who are rather opposite of me."

Daniel looked at him and beamed. "Then..."

Seongwoo chuckled and slipped his poker face back on, flicking him on the forehead. "Still not going to happen, Sir, cute and funny as you are. Go play some more."

Daniel flashed a pout before going back to where Jaehwan was waiting in the middle of the ring, fake punching and knocking his gloves together. Minhyun flashed him a knowing smile. Seongwoo avoided his eyes and refused to smile this time. Minhyun was far too observant, leading him to reveal much more than he should. He didn't need to know that he was wishing that he could date the boss or how much he had come to like him already.

After another twenty minutes of boxing, they went to the mats to do Judo. Daniel couldn't really remember what the sport was but he knew it was some sort of defensive martial arts. He always knew now that Seongwoo looked handsome in the white baggy uniform that exposed a bit of pale, smooth chest, showing a mole he somehow hadn't noticed and suddenly wished to bite.

He soon learned what the sport was and regretted not stopping Seongwoo from doing it. It wasn't because he was worried Seongwoo would be able to flip him over someday. He doubted it was possible because he must weigh at least ten kilograms more than him. Seongwoo was light for his height since he was skinny almost to the point point it was unnatural but he ate quite a bit so it wasn't like he was annorexic.

The reason watching the sport made him feel uncomfortable was that it caused a lot of skinship between his crush and his dangerously attractive rivals. The tall, skinny brunettes took turns throwing each other over their shoulders onto the mat, their backs making an echoing slap. He freaked out when he first saw Seongwoo go flying head first as Jihoon demonstrated how to do the proper toss. However, Seongwoo was flashing a gorgeous smile and laughing like he was having a thrilling time, not hurt or traumatized.

A part of him was glad that Seongwoo was enjoying himself exercising and learning something new that may end up benefitting him in some sort of dangerous situation where a creep tried to attack him because he was pretty. Yet, another part of him was unsettled and uncomfortable watching the other two holding his arms and waist and pressing their chests and sides together, even if it was innocent.

It wasn't like they were enjoying the contact though. They all seemed focused on the task and had serious, heavily concentrating expressions, except for one time when Guanlin shot him a taunting look and smirked as he slid his hand more towards Seongwoo's bottom. Luckily, Seongwoo had caught his hand and scolded him, telling him to be careful flirting around meaninglessly with his boyfriend right there less he lose him. Daniel had just barely told that part, mostly because he was able to read Seongwoo's lips rather well. 

Jihoon came over to him as the others scrappled. He was smirking and his eyes flashed with amusement.

"Jealousy looks good on you, Mong Mongie. But you should stop growling before they notice since that would embarrass you, I'm sure."

Daniel stopped making the irritated sound deep in his throat, smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his hair. "Shit, am I that obvious?"

Jihoon nodded and grinned widely. "Yes, like an adolescent with their first crush." 

Daniel smiled softly as he watched his secret lover throw Minhyun over his shoulder with a cute call of the wild. "In many ways, he is like my first. The first person to take my heart and the first time I'm scared it will be crushed..." He admitted quietly, letting some of his long-time worries out.

"Oh, it's like that already? That was quick. Have you told him how you feel?" 

Daniel shrugged and turned somewhat sad. "I have tried. He either interrupts me because he doesn't want to hear it or brushes it aside because he doesn't want to believe it. I still have time to convince him but the wait and uncertainty is killing me. I have never felt so terrible that I wanted to own somebody heart, mind, body and soul. Yet he is determined not to let me though I think that's what he desires as well. Love is quite a messy, complicated business, it turns out."

Jihoon chuckled and thumped his back in a manly gesture of comfort. "Always knew you were the criminal level possessive type."

Daniel scoffed and arched a fuzzy, golden brow--well, less fuzzy since Seongwoo had trimmed it this morning. "You're not? I know you Jihoon. Way more than anyone."

"Ah, I mean, welcome to the dark sided club then. If you need restraints or a collar, you know where to ask."

Jihoon hid a smile as his eyes traveled to Guanlin, filled with affection, lust, and fierce ownership as well. Jihoon had two sides of himself and the darker side was the sort that would lock his lover in a room and torture him all night without sleep to ensure they weren't spending their weekends with someone else. Daniel vaguely wondered if Guanlin knew yet about the darker dominant side of Jihoon who played rough and if he was okay with that. Maybe Guanlin would be different than his other temporary submissives since they hadn't met the usual way Jihoon did with guys, at a BDSM club.

"Daniel~!" 

Daniel beamed, perking up and lifting his head like an eager puppy hearing his master's voice. He loved his name being called by Seongwoo's sweet, airy voice. 

"Yes?" He responded with interest.

"Time for a whooping." Seongwoo was smirking and beckoning him with his pale, elegant hand that was oh so good at driving his body wild.

"I guess you're all warmed up now?" He meant that as an innuendo and was rewarded with a spark of lust, flushed cheeks and a lip lick. 

"Yup. Prepare to meet your maker. Tell me how many cracks are in the cieling on your flight."

"We'll see..."

Daniel slipped off his shoes and followed him eagerly, his eyes drifting slowly with appreciation over the sweat beading his forehead and neck and his more revealed bare chest between the edges of the white robe. They got in position with their hands on each other's pants, though not in the usual way. Daniel kissed his bare chest and whispered just before Jihoon called for them to start their wrestling match. 

"Careful not to hurt yourself, baby."

He could sense Seongwoo rolling his eyes. Seongwoo's body was tense which he secretly enjoyed as it reminded him of other sorts of wrestling matches they had had. This was hot in its own way...

"You're not too heavy for me. I can take you over one-handed."

Daniel snorted and smiled with amusement. This was new--his shy nerdbot was arrogant, smirking, and bluffing. He wasn't sure if this was his true character but he honestly really liked it. This Seongwoo was mind blowingly hot and refreshingly fun. Seongwoo gasped as Daniel sensually licked a bead of sweat from his sternum.

The signal from Jihoon came before he could torture his lover more. Daniel forced his weight in his thighs and leaned back while Seongwoo put all his strength into his arms to pull him forward. Daniel knew it wouldn't work though. He laughed as Seongwoo desperately tugged and grunted cutely. He was really determined to win and prove his manliness.

"Not going to be Ong failure today!"

Was that what this was all about? Because we always teasing him about sucking at all kinds of games? He really was upset by that nickname...

Daniel decided to sacrifice his pride this once to make his lover happy. He knew that Seongwoo would have a blast celebrating and gloating if he won and he would see a huge smile for much longer than usual before the professional poker face came back up. That pretty smile and knowing he put it there was worth it.

"Ah!" He groaned, purposely falling to the mat when Seongwoo tugged and twisted his leg next, his face red with the straining effort he put in.

Not even bothering to wipe the perspiration dripping from his hair down his nose and sculpted cheeks, Seongwoo performed a gleeful ceremonial dance, bouncing around the mat and whooping.

"Wah~ I won! I really won! I knocked down the King of Physical! I'm a beast!"

Daniel watched him being utterly dorky and lovable with a smug smile, finding the mat comfortable enough to sleep on. He caught Jihoon's eye and then Guanlin's, who gave him a thumbs up.

'Pathetically smitten' and 'way to go, boss' they mouthed. Jaehwan and Minhyun were clapping and laughing hysterically, eyes warmly on cutie, Ongcheongie, childlike Seongwoo dancing around going ''A, A, Ay~" with the dorkiest, girly arm movements. Aigoo, how precious you are, my nerdbot. Daniel then caught his legs and forced him onto the mat, taking him into his arms for a brief moment. He enjoyed a light hug then started trickling his sensitive sides. 

"Good one, Seongwoo. You're a natural at judo. Sorry I ever called you wimpy. You made me eat my words," he beamed down at the squirming, laughing boy trying to escape his attack but not putting much effort into it because he clearly enjoyed their stolen moment of physical affection.

"Sir, stop, I'm sorry I humiliated you...no more....This is a cruel punishment...I will report you to my lawyer for harassment...I said I'm sorry, you brute! You are evil incarnate...Stop~" Seongwoo squealed in complaint through fits of uncontrollable, nasily, totally adorable giggles, his feet thumping the mat noisily as his legs went wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Minhyun and Jaehwan make an appearance in this story! You guys were wondering when it would happen, right? I'm glad I got you excited and hyped up for it. I'm not sure if it was interesting though, as it may have been different than what you expect. I wanted to explore the idea of Minhyun and Jaehwan having a successful secret relationship and that way Seongwoo would see that and be convinced/tempted to change his mind about officially dating Daniel. Yes, there's a long way to go because of Seongwoo's emotional baggage, but we're getting a bit over that in the next chapter when Seongwoo finally opens up to Daniel about why he doesn't do relationships and what his ex put him through. I also liked the idea of the two cousins being similar in all the sort of wrong yet adorable ways, even their way of childishly torturing their assistants with their eccentric demands. I hope that their interactions made you laugh.
> 
> Oh, almost forgot. We also finally got PanWink! I wanted to put them in a bit more but it didn't really fit. But at least you got them caught making out and being all obviously infatuated with each other. Daniel cannot touch a hair on Guanlin's head either, no matter how jealous he gets of his close relationship with Seongwoo. I hope that you liked their little moment in there as well. Sorry, if I can think of some way to put them in more later, I will for sure~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you will leave a comment and tell me what you thought. See you in a few days hopefully~


	18. Nerdbot Opens Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo opens up to Daniel about all of the things he's been through that made him wish for space and fear relationships. Daniel has a serious talk with him, trying to help him see through it. Seongwoo starts to finally heal the last remnants of his scars.

When they got back to the office, it was much later than they had planned. Jaehwan had insisted on getting dinner after they exercised, then he had insisted on coffee, then he had wanted to go singing to compare Seoul and Busan’s norebangs. Daniel turned out to be weak at denying his younger, spoiled cousin anything and Jaehwan wouldn’t listen to Minhyun for some reason, initiating his assistant to be quite grumpy throughout the evening.

Sana was the only employee still there and she had stuck around just to ensure that the place was manned at all times by someone when the boss was away. She greeted them with enthusiasm despite looking tired and bored.

“Thank you, Sana. Sorry we were out so late with my cousin. Him and his assistant proved more delightful company than we could have imagined. You can go on ahead home. We’re going to do some filing before retiring tonight.”

Seongwoo slipped away from under the boss’s hand since Sana’s eyes went there immediately. She was still smirking even when they stopped contact with a knowing look.

“I’m fairly certain it was more Ong’s company you were enjoying, Sir. I am envious of you both getting paid to double date while using work as an excuse. And filing, exercise, and car accidents as cover up for your scandalous act of making the bear with two heads.”

Seongwoo dropped his mouth wide open at the sexual innuendo and the bold, direct referece to two office affairs from the Seoul Uni graduate. Daniel chuckled and pushed it closed.

“Sharp tongue there, my girl. That’s one of the reasons I keep you around. I like your wit and tact along with your ability to see through everyone’s bullshit, including mine. Impressive~” Daniel finished with an appreciative whistle, making Sana flush.

Seongwoo frowned as a flicker of jealousy flashed through him. As it did every time that Mr. Kang spoke to or of Sana affectionately. The thought flashed through his mind if Daniel had ever…

“I’m strictly on a sausage diet in that arena,” Daniel whispered close to his ear and smacked his bottom, catching onto where his mind was drifting.

Seongwoo flushed as Daniel's large, hot hand gripped his right cheek and smacked the boss’s needy hand away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Also, you should stay away from meat. Too much cholesterol is not good for men nearing middle aged.”

“Middle aged? Ouch…You wound me again!” Daniel clutched his chest like he had earlier and sank to his knees 

Sana laughed and tossed her hair as she passed by, fully equipped with a luxury coat, scarf, earmuffs, and bag. “If you just take that, Mr. Kang, you’re not the man I thought you were.”

She stopped in front of Seongwoo and slid her nail across his jawline, smirking at him in a good-natured fashion. “No matter how pretty the face, Sir, you shouldn’t let yourself be quite that level of whipped.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and then smirked back. “I bet if I was into chicks, I could make you eat your words.”

Yeah, I could get Sana whipped, wrapped around my finger like a spaghetti noodle. It’s not hard when I really put my mind into it to be charming.

“I wish, Ong. I do really wish. You are very attractive, and funny. Alas, sausages are only your thing as well so I’m off the menu this lifetime. Come find me in a hundred years.”

She greeted the boss with a bow and kind, not as flirty words then bounded giddily into the elevator, waving at them both.

“Enjoy your filing boys~”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Sir…” Seongwoo complained as they went into the office. He didn't even know where to begin. The boss had done all sorts of things that his assitant/secret lover didn't approve of. He sighed, thinking how exasperating this man was...and how much he liked him.

“She’s just joking around. It’s all in good fun, Seongwoo, lighten up. She’s not going to say those sort of things when others are present. You know how intelligent and sensible she is. Here, have a beer. Relax and drop the poker face already.”

Daniel popped two beers open from the kitchen area and then opened the curtains. The dark office was filled with lights from the buildings, neon signs, and cars outside.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Daniel asked after a large sip of the beer.

“Breath-taking.” Seongwoo lightly sipped at his as well.

"Almost as breath-taking as you."

Seongwoo giggled, hiding behind the beer can with bashfulness. "Stop it~"

"Never. Learn to live with daily flattery, baby. You deserve it."

Several minutes passed with them talking about the events of the day and drinking the beer until the very last drop. Seongwoo commented about how different yet oddly similar Jaehwan and Daniel were. Daniel chocked it up to being a ‘silly, spoiled, troublemaker’ gene that ran in the family. Daniel commented again on how Minhyun and Seongwoo got close very quickly, showing more of his jealous side. Seongwoo promised that Minhyun wasn’t his type, for what felt like the hundredth time today.

“So, your type is tall, handsome model jerks that break your heart, huh?” Daniel teased, albeit a bit bitterly.

Daniel had overheard a bit of him and Minhyun’s conversations in the ring. Seongwoo had talked about his ex, though he wasn’t able to hear clearly what the details of their break-up were.

Seongwoo paused and then smiled sadly. “Yes, it seems like I am destined to fall for bad guys that will leave me heartbroken…”

“Hey, I’m not a bad guy. I swear. I may be…obstinate and push the boundaries of your sanity. But I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that, right?”

Daniel put his beer on the desk and then pressed close to his back, rubbing the thinner man’s arms. Seongwoo leaned against him, eyes blankly focused on the tower across from them that was full of yellow and orange lights.

“I know…” he murmured softly.

“What happened with him anyway? More specifically…” Daniel pressed, keeping his tone light and curious.

“There’s not much to tell.” Seongwoo sighed, his shoulders sinking like he was suddenly burdened by an invisible storm cloud.

Daniel didn’t like that, not one bit. However, he considerately refrained from speaking. He continued to rub his arms.

“Tell me about it still. You can get it off your chest. Maybe it will help you finally get over it.”

“I am over it. I just…”

Seongwoo paused and sighed again, an even heavier and gloomier version. Daniel hugged around his waist and rubbed his tummy, resting his head on his shoulder. Seongwoo felt more comforted by that little gesture than he’d ever let on.

“You’re still scared?” Daniel guessed.

“Yeah, maybe…I don’t know. I have kept myself so busy with work and thinking of how I can accomplish my goals before I’m too old for it to be possible that I haven’t had time to sort it out. The reason that I keep making excuses to avoid relationships, even if lots of honestly nice guys have tried to approach me…”

Daniel clenched his teeth and held Seongwoo tighter. He had to do that in order not to burst out, demanding Seongwoo tell him the names of all of those guys and making certain they were all deleted from his contact list. He simply held his lover and waited, ready to patiently listen. He had a feeling Seongwoo was going to open up more than he’d ever had and talking right now could scare the little skittish deer he had in arms away.

“It was my first relationship. The first guy I really cared for. I was inexperienced. He wasn’t. He taught me how a relationship should be. How I thought it should be. We were happy, for a long time. We lived together. We worked together. We dated every weekend, slept together nearly every night. We did everything together. We spent more time together than even with any of my friends. I shouldn’t have done that. I grew more attached than a person should and cut myself off from other stimuli. When we broke up, I felt like I had lost my whole world because we lived like that. I felt like I had no one, nothing, no reason to be happy anymore. I couldn’t do my job properly, I had to give up modeling completely, I fell out of contact with my friends and felt ashamed to talk to them again. I had to build myself up from the beginning and it was such a dark, despairing time for me. I lived with my parents for a year sunk in a depressive funk, not knowing what to do with myself. I barely ate or went out. I just read, watched TV, listened to music, thought about what job I really wanted, what I could do. I was incredibly unhappy.”

“Why did you break up?” Daniel asked softly after kissing his neck and rubbing his stomach.

Seongwoo sniffled. Daniel wiped a few slowly rolling tears off his cheeks and went back to holding him close. Seongwoo continued to stare out the window and let himself be comforted. He didn’t need much probing to keep talking. A part of him had really been wanting to spill his dark past out to Daniel, show him that there was a reason he was such a mess now. He wasn’t rejecting Daniel’s offer to date simply because of his moral conscious. He had a plethora of more complicated, entangled issues.

“In the modeling industry, eating disorders such as bulimia or anorexia are very common. My boyfriend was bulimic. I was anorexic. We both didn’t interfere or try to stop the other, not at first. He was getting ill from it after a couple years. He could hardly hold down food even when he actually wanted to. It got too hard for me to watch him waste away. I tried to get him to seek help. I tried to get him to cut back. I tried to get him to quit modeling with me and pursue a job that would be healthier, better for our self-esteem. He refused, everything. We fought a lot. Eventually, he broke up with me and kicked me out. His modeling career in the end was more important than the person he loved and even his health. I heard that he had to quit modeling and get admitted to a clinic. I’m glad that he’s alive, but I’ve never seen or talked to him since. I couldn’t believe the betrayal, how he cast me aside like that when I was just trying to care for him.”

Daniel wiped a few more tears away. Seongwoo seemed embarrassed, hiding his face and wiping them away himself as well. Daniel let him, returning to squeezing his waist.

“You did the right thing. He was wrong. There shouldn’t be anything in the world more important than someone you care about. Forget him.”

“Yes, well, I think I have. But the thing is, I’m scared of how I became after that. One guy thinks I’m not good enough and I fell apart, let myself go, became a totally different person, shut everyone out. Who does that? Where’s my sense of independence and self-respect? How can I live like that again? I’m scared of my emotions, of attachment, of myself more than anything. If I get in a relationship, I feel like it’s inevitable I fall in love and then get hurt. If that happens, what about my career? Me finding my parents? My current friends? I’m scared to lose all I have again because I can’t keep my shit together when some prick decides to toss me away. Right now, I’m decently happy on my own. A part of me wants more, but a bigger part of me says that I should just be satisfied with what I have and not gamble. I could lose it all…”

Daniel was really tempted to say that he wasn’t ‘some prick’ and he would never toss him away for any reason, but he knew that this wasn’t directed at him specifically. Seongwoo was telling him his deepest concerns that had been eating at him for years, preventing him from growing close to any man when a part of him clearly was begging for affection and healing. He could give him that. He wanted to. He felt like he desperately needed to. He would heal the last scars on Seongwoo’s heart, making him ripe for loving again, this time with the right man who wouldn’t ever leave him broken. He would be the jackpot if he could only get Seongwoo to take the gamble.

“It’s okay to be scared, Seongwoo. It’s understandable after what you’ve been through. Someday you won’t be. You will meet someone you care for and you will be ready, naturally. They won’t interfere with your work, they will help you with your parents and career. They will be your biggest supporter and benefit you in many ways. You’ll see.”

Seongwoo then turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist, tightly, burying his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. It was obvious he wanted to be comforted and cared for, though he wasn’t the direct sort of guy to say it openly. Daniel chuckled as he folded the thin, tall boy in his arms and pet his hair. Seongwoo sniffled. Daniel felt his neck and shirt collar growing wet.

“It’s okay to cry too, Seongwoo. You’ve been holding it in for years, haven’t you? Let it out. I’ll be your tissue, your teddy bear, your comfort blanket. Whatever you need to feel better. It’s okay, shh…”

They stayed like that for several minutes, one slightly crying, the other petting and murmuring comforting words. Seongwoo felt incredibly fragile and it was near enough to break Daniel’s never been broken before heart, as if he was reliving the pain of the relationship and the dark times after the fallout with him. He imagined how hard it must have been for Seongwoo that whole year, dealing with the loss and rejection completely on his own without something fun to distract him.

“He didn’t deserve you, Seongwoo. In the end, you were right. He ended up needing help. He couldn’t get what he wanted and he even lost you on top of that. I bet he regrets losing you every day. You were the best boyfriend ever. You really did all you could possibly do. You shouldn’t have any regrets because you did the right thing, the compassionate thing. I’m proud of you. Hate the scum, of course. With a passion you probably can’t understand. But I’m proud of you. You are such a sweet person. You’re an angel.”

Seongwoo stood up and faced him. His eyes were rimmed with red and puffy, his cheeks glistening with drying tears, his kitten lips pouty and turned down at the corners in a way Daniel didn’t like. He only ever wanted to see Seongwoo smile. A sad Seongwoo meant a very sad, grumpy, pouty Daniel.

“I’m not…I should have got him help even if he said no. But I was so mad and hurt, I decided he could just waste away for all I cared. I’m no angel, most certainly…”

“Even if you had, Ong, he wouldn’t have gone. You can’t force someone to get help. They have to want it. Don’t blame yourself for that. You are an angel, truly. I know better than anyone. Just look at how you’ve put up with me and all my naughty shenanigans.”

Daniel flashed a wicked grin. Seongwoo giggled. Daniel beamed, delighted to see a smile. His hands brushed Seongwoo’s back and the left side of his lips that curved up in a shy, embarrassed yet flattered fashion.

“I like you, especially when you smile. So, forget about him and trust me. You’re a great person and you’re going to be okay. You’re going to love again and this time it’s going to go splendidly.”

Because that person is going to be me, I’m certain of it. And I’m going to treat you like the prince you are, my love. I love you, Seongwoo. I won’t say it yet because I know you don’t want to hear it. But I hope, pray that you feel it and somewhere deep in your still broken, slowly healing soul, you resonate as you open up bit by bit to me.

“I like you. I really, really like you.”

“Stop saying it. I’m blushing like crazy now,” Seongwoo complained, smiling shyly and trying to look annoyed but failing. “It’s embarrassing…”

Daniel knew that Seongwoo liked him a lot too, just from that look. He failed at putting up his poker face when they were alone on a regular basis these days.

“I want to show you something, Seongwoo. It’s a belated birthday present.”

“Hmm, what is it?” the boy asked curiously.

Daniel brought him close to the window and pointed into the sky. “See those three bright stars really close together in a perfect triangle?”

“Hmm-hmm,” he nodded, sounding a bit confused how the stars could be a present for him.

“I bought those for you.”

“Huh?” Seongwoo was really confused.

“Haven’t you heard of buying stars and naming them? I bought those stars for you. I called them Ong. You have a constellation named after you.”

“You didn’t…” Seongwoo dropped his mouth in utter disbelief.

Daniel continued to grin like the Cheshire cat, immensely proud of himself and waiting for Seongwoo to jump on him with glee and affectionate kitten kisses. “I did…”

“No, you didn’t. You couldn’t…” Seongwoo shook his head.

Daniel nodded. “I did. I can. I’m quite the rich man, Ong. You either keep forgetting or understimating how much power I have in this country. And it’s not as hard as you think. Look at the paperwork as proof.”

Seongwoo gaped again and again, even after seeing the paperwork with the stars drawn in a map and their specific location. They could only be seen a few times a year. Daniel had kept him after tonight because he wanted Seongwoo to see them before they disappeared.

“Holy shit, you bought me literal stars… I can’t even imagine how much that cost…” Seongwoo’s tone of voice was impressed, flattered, and delighted now.

Daniel felt like he was as tall as the tower across from his company. It cost 1, 000, 000 won per star, certainly not cheap.

“It was just a few hundred. It’s not as expensive as you think,” he lied, trying to sound airy and convincing.

Seongwoo raised his eyebrow and smirked. Daniel was tempted to nip at mouth. He really loved a sexy, feisty Ong.

“Why do I think that you are lying to me now? I’m going to ignore it because if I knew how much it actually cost, I think I would faint and then decide to follow you to Busan as your permanent assistant and nanny to pay you back the rest of my life.”

Daniel chuckled and bit his lip. “Not a bad idea. Maybe I should tell you then. I was lying, just a bit…” he admitted, playfulness and yearning in his tone.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo moved to the window and pressed his hands against the glass as if he was trying to touch the stars. Daniel felt that his sweet, happy smile was worth it. Seongwoo obviously loved his gift. He wasn’t even demanding the cost or asking him to return it or chastising him about it.

“Do you like it?”

Seongwoo replied with bright enthusiasm, “I love it. Thank you. No one’s ever bought me a gift so incredible.”

“Good. I like excelling at the top of all things, especially on Ong’s list of incredible memories. Like office sex, incredible orgasms, the most annoying, demanding boss of all time…”

Seongwoo giggled and looked at him in a ‘come hither you hopeless puppy’ fashion. Daniel was more than happy to oblige. Being in contact with his ice prince melted into adorable, sweet, smitten kitten was his new favorite thing. You know, next to the taste of Ong combined with anything yummy and edible.

He hugged Seongwoo from behind, pressing their bodies fully together against the window. Seongwoo leaned in and pecked him sweetly. Daniel kissed him back in a loving, gentle fashion. Seongwoo nuzzled their noses together and then looked out over the breathtaking view of the rainbow lit buildings all around and below them. Daniel knew how he was feeling. He felt like he owned the world and Seongwoo was ruling from his side.

“If you like it, then I wouldn’t mind getting a little gift of gratitude in return…” he suggested, nipping under his ear.

“What sort of thing did you have in mind, Sir?” Seongwoo replied playfully, tipping his head back to give Daniel further access.

“It’s not pricy. I simply want you. Here. Now. Under these stars of ours. I want my Ong underneath my starry Ong,” Daniel murmured in a deep tone, running his lips along the curve of Seongwoo’s pale, moonlit neck.

Seongwoo inhaled, his heart suddenly racing. Daniel followed the thickest vein in his neck with more soft kisses, then nibbles, then licks, then he was sucking underneath Seongwoo’s jaw as the brunette leaned his head back on his shoulder, giving him full access with total submission and greed. Daniel had found his spot and sucked hard, making Seongwoo cry out with pleasure.

“Good to know you’re as impatient as me…” Daniel murmured with one last lick to his now bruising neck after Seongwoo grinded back into his erection.

He had forced his boss’s hand to palm the front of his jeans. Daniel rocked into the crack of his soft mounds, forcing him into his hand as he fiercely rubbed his erection, squished between the window. Seongwoo had one hand on the cool glass, keeping himself from falling face into it, the other hand moving to tug at Daniel’s hair the way he knew the boss went crazy for.

“Shall I call you Sir or Daniel…?”

“Niel please…”

“Niel, thank you …for your gift, for holding me, letting me cry, and…so much more…” Seongwoo flushed and smiled shyly as he confessed some of his overwhelming feelings.

“You’re very welcome, my Ong…”

(Rated M from here)

They stopped talking to make out, heavily fondle, and grind against each other.

“Please…” Seongwoo broke their hot, wet contact, retracting his sweet tongue.

“Okay, but don’t stop kissing me,” Daniel growled, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth.

Understanding what Seongwoo wanted by instinct, he unbuttoned and slid down Seongwoo’s and his pants. Seongwoo kicked them away. Then, Daniel unbuttoned and slid off their shirts. Seongwoo was just as impatient to have those off as well. He grabbed Daniel’s hot hands and forced them on his body where he wanted to be touched, one at his groin and another at his nipples. Daniel ravished his mouth hungrily as he brought the pert nipples to hard points and leisurely stroked his length. Seongwoo started whining cutely and pressing into his hand, his own gripping Daniel’s wrist and trying to make him move faster. Daniel thought of teasing him but caved to his vixen. He was feeling needy and impatient tonight too. He wanted to claim Seongwoo as his beneath the universe, silently confessing his intense love.

“Look outside, Seongwoo. It’s like we’re sky-diving.”

Seongwoo snickered, then groaned as Daniel pinned him and held his hands up against the windows, pressing his bare body against the freezing glass.

“Fuck, that’s cold. And this is the only way you’re getting close to your dying wish. Because I’m scared of falling. I can’t do extreme sports.”

Daniel sucked on his ear and held his hand while his other hand started to work on stretching out his lover, though Seongwoo was immensely turned on and ready for him already.

“Isn’t what we’re doing sort of an extreme sport? Fucking your engaged, famous boss in his own office in front of the entire city, sounds quite extreme and dangerous to me.”

Seongwoo squeezed the glass and rocked into his delicious hand, loving the invasion. It was the naughtiest thing. He realized he really enjoyed the scandalous nature of their act. It somehow made the sex better. Having sex in his boss’s office, the danger of getting caught, the knowledge that if they did they would be in huge trouble and ridiculed for doing something society considered wrong, all the more so because they thought he was happily engaged—well, it was all the greatest aphrodisiac he had ever encountered. Daniel had been right and so had Guanlin. Office affairs really had their perks. He shouldn’t have been against it the first few days, he missed out on some really great sex-portunities.

“Yeah, who would have thought I’d ever end up being such a risk taker.”

“I like you better this way. It’s hotter. You like the thrill, right? I know I certainly am addicted to it. To you. You’re like a drug, just a perfect one. My Ongaine…”

Seongwoo gasped and moaned as Daniel buried his stiff, swollen member inside of him.

“You’re my Crack o’Niel…” Seongwoo huffed, smiling with delight at how he felt so blissfully completed now.

“Hmm, I like that,” Daniel hummed as he gently rocked in and out of the other’s tight body.

This was wrong in so many ways, but the oddest thing was that it felt right. No matter what anyone else said. No matter what magazines wrote about society’s rules. No matter what that little nagging moral voice said in the back of Seongwoo’s mind.

Heaven or hell? He chose to go to hell with his sexy as fuck boss on a flaming motorcycle. That sounded fun. For once, he just wanted to have fun and say ‘fuck you’ to the consequences. He was going to fully, shamelessly enjoy his two weeks of sin.

“Harder?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh, you want the kink? That’s okay. We can play that way. You know I enjoy it immensely. Tell me the truth, Seongwoo, do you enjoy me ordering you?”

Seongwoo flushed, gripping his hand and rocking back against his lover’s pelvis as he gently thrust. “Yes, Sir, me too…If it’s like this, I honestly do…”

“Stay still, pressed up against this window. But don’t hold back your gorgeous voice. I want you to make this silent office, no the whole building, sing our sweet, sensual tune of sin…”

“Yes, Sir…” Seongwoo tensed up, his body fully pressed against the window pane now, closing his eyes to bask in the sensations about to be wailed on him from his incredible lover.

Daniel Kang when he was going all out—Yes, that was his favorite of all. It was love-making in its most carnal form. It was painful, pleasurful, intense, raw, passionate, and it had the smallest smidgen of care and possessiveness he liked to feel. When Daniel fucked him all out, he made him feel both cherished and owned, something he had never felt before, even in his previous relationship.

What is this feeling we share, Daniel? What does it mean? Is that real love? Is it intense desire? Is it something else? Ah, just stop thinking, Seongwoo. Thinking ruins the fun. Just enjoy him, enjoy the way that he shows how much he likes you and wants you. Enjoy that momentary bliss he keeps giving you.

The window pane became smeared and foggy with their prints and breaths as they panted and slid along the glass. Daniel pounded into him hard and rapid but his caress was as ever gentle, caring, and stimulating. He kissed and stroked every turn-on spot in Seongwoo’s body as he took him to new heights, soaring in the stars, walking on the moon, racing back to the office.

“Ah~ Niel!”

“Ong, shit…”

They cried passionately as they tensed and stilled, coming simultaneously for the first time. For a few moments, they merely panted and stuck close together, avoiding the mess splattered on the glass, dripping to the floor. Then, Daniel hugged Seongwoo away from the cold window and kissed gently all over his shoulder.

“Mine…You’re mine, Seongwoo, you better know that…”

Seongwoo leaned in to peck his boss’s plump, swollen, silky lips, brushing his hands which were damp and cold at the fingertips. “Yes, Sir…yours…and you’re mine, aren’t you?” he whispered, almost with uncertainty.

“Of course…” Daniel responded immediately, giving him some firmer, sweeter kisses in return, acting like he never wanted their lips to separate.

“My Niel…”

“My Ong…”

They continued whispering this and that they liked each other over and over as they simply rested in each other’s affectionate embrace and shared soft, innocent kisses. The moonlight revealed them starkly but they weren’t ashamed of their intimate moment being broadcasted to any who may be looking that way. Why be ashamed of something that felt perfect, even if it was a bit sinful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because it was actually paired with the last chapter but I decided since it was too long I would split this part with just the couple up. Finally, Ong opened up to Daniel! Now you know that Seongwoo is scared to love again and why, he's actually got a lot of worries, low self-esteem, and insecurities poor boo(stupid jerky ex). And Daniel has pretty much put his whole heart on the line while encouraging Seongwoo that he can love again and do it well if he finds the right person(which is him, duh). Now, and for the next couple chapters, Seongwoo is now sort of on the fence about what to do(currently leaning more to dating Daniel side). He likes Daniel a lot and he's very tempted to date him but he's still not sure if that's a good idea and still thinks what they're doing is wrong(but feels right somehow). Understandable, he's having an affair with a publicly engaged millionaire also who is his boss....
> 
> The next two chapters will be sort of Ongniel's last pure happy together-together moments in this story for awhile. Then we've got to get back to Sunmi's evil plan and the couple has to find out how they're connected(which will extremely complicate things and start a bit of angst). I'm thinking this story is going to be around 23-25 chapters long.
> 
> Comments much appreciated. Thanks for the love. Have a great weekend, stay warm! Oh, and early happy valentine's day! I miss Wanna One though and of course I won't be doing anything special since my husband doesn't like these kind of holidays T.T Maybe I should just come home and watch Wanna One Go and Zero Base to make myself smile and laugh while eating chocholate I buy myself haha. Hopefully you can have a romantic time with your crush or loved one though~
> 
> Wasn't their love making so sweet and wasn't Daniel's present the best? I love writing this couple in this story even if Seongwoo is so complicated and stubborn~ See you in a week or so!
> 
> <3 Raina


	19. Weekend Getaway(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Daniel decide to take their first trip far away from the city and their work and everyone they know. To a place where they can fully be themselves and enjoy a little moment of pretend, make believe couple time. There's a ton of smut, comedy, and sweet fluff occurring.

Seongwoo woke up Saturday afternoon to his doorbell being pressed repeatedly. It was the most irritating, head-splitting sound, making him rush out of bed to make it stop.

“I’m coming. Stop pressing the bell, please!” he shouted in sleepy irritation.

He walked out to the foyer, frowning and scratching his head, still in pajamas. He opened the door with a yawn. Daniel barreled in and gave him a huge hug.

“Seongwoo! Hey, I missed you. Wow~ You look gorgeous, even after just waking up. Guess what?” he cheered, pecking his cheek several times, attempting to spin him in a circle but he was too heavy so the pair just ended up sort of swaying side to side in a little dance.

“What are you doing here? You disturbed my sleep when you promised you wouldn’t for once,” Seongwoo complained grumpily, leaning against him like a limp, helpless vegetable.

I’m too tired for puppy-sitting. Why is he so happy and noisy? It's even worse than after his morning coffee.

“Why are you still sleeping? It’s one!” Daniel chided, sitting back to look at him. “Ha, you’re hair…Been through a wind tunnel lately?”

Seongwoo flushed with embarrassment and reached up to fix it but Daniel beat him to it. He smoothed it down and fixed his bangs, still chuckling. Then, he grabbed his face, brushing his freckled cheek like he did at least a couple times a day, and flashed a silly grin.

“So cute when you just woke up. I can’t get enough of that look.”

He leaned down to kiss him but Seongwoo blocked with his hand and hopped away. “Morning breath…” he muttered by way of explanation.

Daniel shook his head and smacked his bottom hard as he walked further into the house. “You know I don’t care about that sort of thing.”

“Well, I do, Sir. You’re not the only one that matters here, believe it or not. It’s my house. If you don’t like it, get out,” Seongwoo huffed, following him to the kitchen.

“What do you have to eat? Where’s your snacks? Or should I make you breakfast?” Daniel reached for a frying pan, completely ignoring his threats.

Seongwoo was tempted to force him out but Daniel was bulkier and stronger than him as he had proved on several occasions and he simply didn't have the energy for that.

 

Seongwoo sighed, capturing his hands. “Please don’t try. I don’t want to remodel my kitchen after you set it on fire.”

Seongwoo opened a cupboard full of snacks, gesturing for him to eat his heart out. Daniel grabbed a bag of chips and opened them with an excited, grateful grin. Seongwoo went to the fridge and gave him a can of beer. Then, Seongwoo grabbed an apple from the basket on his kitchen counter and munched. They looked over from silently eating their lunch or breakfast as they heard trotting steps on the wooden floor. They smiled softly as Momo, they’re cute puppy, bounded into the kitchen. He immediately went to Daniel or ‘daddy’, barking and jumping on his legs. Daniel took another swig of beer, popped an entire handful of chips in his mouth, and then bent down to pick him up.

“Hey, baby. That’s right, daddy’s here and he’s happy to see you too. Did you sleep well? Protect mommy for me? Did he have any bad dreams? Or was it the naughty kind tonight? Did he moan my name?”

Seongwoo flushed and hit his broad, muscular back. Momo was licking his face in the form of greeting as he chewed on the chips.

“What was so important that you had to come bother me instead of just calling, hmm? Still waiting to hear that and getting more irritated every minute you make me wait.”

Seongwoo sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, and raised a groom eyebrow in a perfect arch.

“Sighing isn’t good for the soul, Seongwoo. Stop it,” Daniel teased, leaning over and pecking his cheek, then putting Momo in his arms, thinking it would cheer his grumpy, sleep-deprived lover up.

Seongwoo held the pup and pet him as he nuzzled under Seongwoo’s chin. Daniel scratched the puppy as well as he went back to drinking his beer. He hissed through his teeth, a way that showed he enjoyed the bitter taste.

“Ah, that’s good. Nothing like beer on the weekends with the fam.”

Family?

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. He finally started to show a hint of a smile.

“Hey, Mo, that’s my favorite spot. No more kissing there or daddy’s going to be jealous and he’s not nice when he’s jealous.”

The puppy looked up behind him at Daniel as if he understood. He didn’t lick Seongwoo’s neck after that.

“No, you’re really not. Sir…”

This guy was so easily distracted. It was one of his most infuriating--and arguably cutest if he was actually in a half-decent mood and not sleep deprived--qualities. Daniel leaned in and bit his nose.

“Daniel…” Seongwoo corrected softly, his cheeks heating.

Daniel had told him that he didn’t want to be called ‘sir’ outside of working hours anymore, especially when they were at each other’s homes. It was one of his strategies to get them to be closer so that Seongwoo would agree not to leave him later, Seongwoo figured. He did feel a lot more intimate and closer when he used his boss's first name. Which is why he didn't want to use it. It was...dangerous. 

“That’s better. Why is it so hard for you? Do you really enjoy the kink that much?”

Daniel laughed at Seongwoo’s very much annoyed glare. Clearly, Seongwoo was impatient to know why he’d barged into his place. Seeing as there was no longer a hint of a smile, he had pushed it too far.

“Okay, what I wanted to tell you was… Ta-da! I got my license!”

He pulled out a laminated card from his back pocket and flashed it in front of Seongwoo’s face.

“Really? Already?” Seongwoo was surprised and impressed as he saw it had his name and picture.

Daniel could officially drive. They had had two short lessons since that was all the time they could afford. Seongwoo hadn’t thought he’d be ready to try for it or that he could honestly pass with his tendency to ignore or flat out break rules for fun.

“Yup. I took the test this morning. Aced it. I wanted to surprise you. I was thinking that we could go for a drive or a trip this weekend. What do you say?”

Daniel was beaming and brimming with positive energy. Seongwoo couldn’t refuse him even if he wanted to. Luckily, he didn’t have any schedules that needed to be changed around. This was indeed something to celebrate.

“Sure, let me just take a quick shower.”

“Can….”

“No joining. My floor is slippery and my bathroom much smaller than yours. We could fall over and crack our heads open. Then you’re going to spend your first weekend as a licensed driver in the hospital,” Seongwoo responded immediately to his question.

Daniel pouted. Despite his abhorrence to morning breath, Seongwoo giggled and gave him a chaste, playful peck to cheer him up. Daniel grinned and followed him to the bedroom. Daniel sat on the bed, watching as his gorgeous lover stripped out of his pajamas. To his delight, Seongwoo left the bathroom door open, so he caught glimpses of his pale, lithe body as he showered. Daniel continued to munch on chips and play with Momo, who was trying to steal his food. Although Seongwoo didn’t approve of giving the puppy human food, he snuck a couple small chips his way and let the puppy greedily lick his fingertips. He now knew the best way to deal with an angry Ong so it was okay to take the risk. 

He thought about how much he liked Seongwoo and how much more he enjoyed weekends nowadays knowing that he could spend time with someone as he watched the other get cleaned up. Seongwoo stepped out a few minutes later, drying his hair, his pale, slim body slightly dripping. It took a great amount of restraint to not cross the room and stroke his soft looking body.

 Seongwoo pretended to ignore him, but the little smirk of his kitten lips and the way he was slow and sensual about getting dressed told Daniel that he was aware of his effect and torturing him. He wore all black, casual, warm looking clothes. Then, he sat down at his vanity, did his skin routine, and started drying his hair. Daniel tossed the chip bag in the mini trash bin and laid down on the bed, admiring the view just a foot away. Seongwoo glanced at him every minute or so and shyly blushed.

“Damn, you are really handsome, you know?” Daniel said with an adoring sigh.

“I’m not…” Seongwoo shook his head.

Daniel chuckled at the slight smirk threatening to rise up on his face. Seongwoo totally knew he was handsome but just pretended that he didn’t to appear humble. Seongwoo looked even more gorgeous than ever now that he had make-up on and his hair flying about under the dryer, all long, glossy, and silky.

“Let me do it.”

Daniel took the hair dryer and stood behind him, swishing his hair and shaking the hot air all around. Seongwoo folded his hands in his lap and closed his eyes, a pleasant smile spreading across his sculpted face. Daniel glanced between his face in the mirror and his fluffy brown strands of hair.

He liked this a lot more than the masculine Busan strong-man side of him would ever admit. He honestly liked caring for his boy, though he often forced Seongwoo to do things the other way around. It was something he had never had in his life with another male besides Jisung, mutually caring for each other. Of course, things with Seongwoo were a lot different by nature than with Jisung, because Seongwoo he wanted to fuck the daylights out of and then sweetly cuddle the rest of the night with.

“Careful, you’ll get hair all over you,” Seongwoo warned, tapping on the arms that were suddenly wrapped around his chest.

Daniel laughed and released him. “Oops, when did I get here? I can’t consciously control myself anymore. I’m just drawn to you. You’re my magnet, my Ongnet.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, a shy, sweet, flattered smile appearing. “Hopeless and full of terrible jokes...”

"As per usual."

"Exactly what I was going to say."

"Told you I know you well, yet you're surprised and don't believe me every time."

Daniel smiled smugly back at him before getting back to his hair-styling duties. Today, Seongwoo forwent his glasses and typical comma hair style. He was the most casual Daniel had ever seen him, minus that time that he had seen him long ago by chance at the brunch place. He looked beautiful, gentle, nice, and snuggly as his bangs fell over his face while taking a roller to his black sweater. Without asking, he went around Daniel, rolling over his white turtle neck, getting Seongwoo’s and Momo’s hair off of him until they were both spotless.

“This is a first for us.”

“Hmm?” Seongwoo murmured as he put the roller away and straightened his clothes, checking his overall look in the full length mirror.

After appreciating the curves of his thin waist and the shape of his bum, Daniel slipped close and hugged him from behind, resting his hands on his belly and his head on Seongwoo’s thin, rather bony shoulder. Seongwoo subtly turned to him so they were almost kissing, making Daniel’s heart speed up. He gazed at their reflection with pride and held the boy closer. For once, they were both wearing casual looks with their hair loose and in their faces, looking soft and friendly and romantic.

Damn, but do we look good together.

“We’ve never looked this casual at the same time. It’s oddly…cute? Lovely? Fitting?”

Daniel wasn’t good at explaining himself, as usual.

Seongwoo hummed, nodding slightly as he judged their looks with a soft, content smile similar to his. “We match well. We're very soft today. Especially how our hair styles are similar and we’re wearing light and dark looks. Like yin and yang…”

“Opposites attract, like I told you.”

“And annoy…”

They both flashed mischievous grins and rubbed their noses together.

“I promise a whole weekend of not being annoying. I’m going to make a real effort to hold back my impulses and lame jokes and to listen well. So, you’ll promise to be mine after the temporary job time’s up?” Daniel asked hopefully.

“Maybe…” Seongwoo drawled in the sexiest, most impish fashion. "Though I doubt you could pull it off."

Daniel’s heart soared. For the first time ever, Seongwoo had not immediately shut his proposal down! Are we actually making progress? Or is he pulling my leg? Please don’t be messing with me, you sweet creature. Please consider being officially mine. I will so make it worth your while.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure what he was thinking saying that. Something had happened the other night in the office when he had opened up, to any lover for the first time. Daniel had assured him that he was going to be alright someday after he found the right person, and had done the best he could to save his ex, and that he wasn’t fucked up just because he was scared to love again. He felt a lot better about himself today. He also felt a lot more comfortable with playing with the idea of having a relationship someday.

Maybe he could do it. Maybe Daniel would be the right person for the job. Maybe he could trust Daniel with his heart. Maybe if they fell harder for each other this next week, if their attraction was still just as intense, if they were curious about getting to know each other more, maybe just maybe they could find a way to make a longer term, official relationship work. Maybe, maybe, maybe…The word flew around his head, tingling his usually still, frozen heart, inspiring butterflies to flit about in his tummy, growing flowers of hope. It was a wonderfu yet dangerous and rather unwelcome feeling. Because he liked and wanted it to be there while knowing it really shouldn't be.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“I’m ready, Niel. Where did you want to go?”

“Yes, finally~ No sir too. Let’s get Momo and his things. Oh, and we need to pack for tomorrow. I’m thinking we can go for a drive up through some mountains. I know a nice pension there where I usually go skiing. We don’t need to go skiing though. I would rather explore your snowy white slopes most of tomorrow anyway.”

Seongwoo moaned as Daniel’s hands traveled down his thighs and he sucked on the side of his neck.

God, he feels amazing. Have I ever had a lover as skilled and addicting as Mr. Kang? As good with flirting? As romantic and smooth? No, no, I certainly haven’t. And that’s one of the many reasons the idea of letting him slip away is difficult these days. The reason I’ve been considering all these ‘maybes’ I would have never considered last week when this first started. How are you changing me so quickly, you stupid puppy? Why do you have to be such...perfect boyfriend material?

“That sounds better than skiing. Actually, as you know, I’m clumsy and I have a habit of breaking things I touch, so I don’t think expensive equipment and slippery, icy surfaces is a very good idea…”

Daniel gave him one last good, hot kiss under his jaw and thumbed his half-grown erection. “No, it’s really not. I would love to play, but we’re wasting daylight here. The sun will be setting in three hours and it takes half that time almost just to drive there. You pack your things, I will get Momo’s things, then let’s choose what snacks and drinks to bring along for the ride. I hate rest stops, they’re so filthy and over-priced.”

“Oh, you mean the ddeokppokki is 2,000 won a box instead of 1,500?” Seongwoo teased.

Daniel scowled and swatted his pert bum for the quip. “Try nearly 3,000! Such a freaking rip-off!”

“I guess even rich guys can have their moments of stinginess,” Seongwoo continued to tease, slipping away from him.

“Are you making fun of me for being frugal?” Daniel made a move to chase after him and Seongwoo hid behind his closet door.

“Yes, Sir~”

Daniel gasped at him breaking their rule so blatantly.

“Ong Seongwoo. Come here. Right now.”

Daniel pretended to be stern and furious, jabbing his pointer finger in front of him on the floor.

Seongwoo peeked around his hand and the door, looking incredibly adorable. He shook his head and blinked his big, innocent looking eyes, pleading Daniel to forgive him this once.

“No can do, Sir…Ddongwoo is scared~”

“Oh, no. Don’t you make those kitten eyes at me. It won't work this time. You need a spanking. A good one. I’ve let you get away with too much these days.”

Daniel lunged. Seongwoo squealed and took off for the living room. Daniel chased him with a predatory growl. They ended up wrestling on the floor. It was easy for Daniel to get ahold of him and pin him since he was stronger and larger. He kept the older man wrapped with his legs and gave him ten good swats on the bottom. When he looked at Seongwoo after, he was flushed and his eyes were sparkling with amusement and a tiny amount of lust.

“Oh? Seongwoo’s a little sadist, huh?” Daniel teased with a wicked grin, rubbing the other’s probably smarting, pinkened backside.

Seongwoo giggled and hid his face, not denying it. He had liked it the few times Daniel had smacked his rear during sex. Daniel sighed, rubbing his erection into the other’s stomach. That had rather excited him too, to be honest.

“You’re making me want to forget the drive and just stay here fucking you on every surface of this apartment we haven’t explored yet, Seongwoo. What to do with you…You’re ridiculously attractive, you know that?” he groaned, burying his face in the crook of Seongwoo’s shoulder and neck.

The incredible smell of his new Calvin Klein cologne made him hornier. It almost sent him over the edge as he had been holding back since last night. He almost regretted gifting it to him, his favorite scent for men. Dangerous combination, his favorite scent on his favorite man, both irresistable by themeselves but together lethal.

“Ddongwoo wasn’t really meaning to…” Seongwoo murmured with almost perfect innocence, still cutely referring to himself in the third-person with a baby voice.

“You totally did, you Award Winning actor. Hurry up and get packing before I attack you. Ongcheongie~”

Daniel released him and the other rolled out of his arms, jumping up gracefully. Seongwoo brushed his hair and pecked him before climbing over him to return to the bedroom. Daniel laid down, staring up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. Momo came over, sniffling and licking at him. He picked up the puppy and held him to his stomach, waiting for his body to calm down and his focus to move far away from naughty thoughts. He ended up focusing instead on how much he loved the brunette instead and how incredible, frustrating, and scary the new feeling was. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Within ten minutes, Seongwoo had his and Momo’s things packed and was singing some ballad song in the kitchen. Daniel got up to help, not commenting about his beautiful voice because he was worried that if he did then Seongwoo would become conscious of it and stop. Seongwoo had clearly had vocal lessons, probably at his old modeling agency. His voice could rival many professional singers out today. 

Now he was singing Galaxy, one of Daniel’s absolute favorites. It took on a whole nother level of sweet, enchanting awesomeness when it was sang in his airy, gentle tone. Seongwoo continued to sing and sway his hips to some unknown rhythm as he took out snacks, fruit, water, and juice boxes. Daniel helped by putting them in eco-friendly shoulder bags to be easily carried to and from his car.

“Okay, all set.”

Seongwoo stopped singing to speak and clap his hands excitedly. Goodness, did he look just like a seal. Then they put on their jackets and grabbed Momo’s leash. Seongwoo whistled and the puppy came running right away. He put on the leash just in case the puppy needed it, but carried him in his arms, wrapped up in his coat to shield him from the cold wind outside. Daniel took charge of Seongwoo’s suitcase and the bags, earning a grateful, touched smile from his slightly weaker lover.

“What would you have done if I had said no?” Seongwoo asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw there was a suitcase already in the trunk.

“I would have first attempted to seduce you. Then I would have threatened you. Then I would have pretended to cry and sulk epically. My last plan was an aegyo attack.”

“Wow, good thing I just said yes right away. That all sounds like a headache. I probably wouldn’t have made it through to the last step.”

“But that’s the best one. You don’t want to see my aegyo?”

Daniel pouted and struck an aegyo pose. Seongwoo hurried to stop him, laughing brightly.

“Honestly, I hope never. The last time with the ‘ddokddanghae’ was enough to make me want to puke and/or pull my hair out. Keep your manly image please. You’re too sexy and masculine to pull that off.”

“Whatever. Says 'Ddongwoo.' You know I look adorable when I smile. See?”

Daniel beamed, making his eyes scrunch up. Seongwoo couldn’t deny it and his flush and shy grin which he attempted to hide in his familiar snowflake scarf told him everything he needed to know. Seongwoo did think that he was cute. He just was too affected by it so he was trying to convince Daniel otherwise so he wouldn’t be tempted.

“I see right through you and your games now, you nerdbot vixen.”

“Oh, I have achieved another name? Vixen, hmm, I like it. Sounds like a super-villian sort of name.”

Seongwoo smirked as they climbed in the car, Seongwoo in the passanger seat, Daniel in the driver’s seat.

“Glad you do. There’s a lot more nickname inspirations coming around the corner, I’m sure. Now I have my license and it’s my car, only my rules go. You cannot boss me around anymore. I understand that’s going to be difficult for you. That’s why I brought this, for you to calm your unnecessary nerves.”

Daniel helped Seongwoo buckle up, Momo scampering around excitedly and woofing in the backseat. He took some books off the dash and put them on top of Seongwoo’s lap.

“Oh, the new Harry Potter books? I really wanted to read these. How did you know?” Seongwoo lit up immediately, flipping through the pages with interest and holding the spines fondly.

“Well, you can look at it two ways. In the negative way, I’m your stalker. In the positive way, I’m your number one, very dedicated, supportive fan. I found it mentioned in your SNS.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his face, lost in thought for a moment. Daniel bit his tongue not to bite the furrow or ridges of his shapely, turned in eye brows.

“I mentioned it once I think. In the comment section of Daehwi’s Instagram a few weeks ago. You read even my comments? That’s some serious therapy-necessary level stalking, Niel…”

“Yeah, I can admit that. Do you like them or not?”

Daniel hung by close, hoping that Seongwoo would reward him with one of his sweet or hot kisses. Despite his stalker tendencies.

“I love them,” Seongwoo admitted.

Then, he dropped the book, grabbed Daniel behind the head and kissed him hard. Daniel hummed in pleasure, immediately opening his mouth to seek out that sweet tongue. Seongwoo was of the same mind, beating him to it. They kissed hot and sloppy, tongues stroking, teeth nipping, lips caressing and sliding hungrily.

“I should have let you attack me on the floor. The sexual tension in this car is stifling now,” Seongwoo pulled back, panting, his face coral.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m regretting that too. This rock-hard boner is going to prove distracting on a dangerous level as we drive.”

Daniel panted as well, looking down at the tent in his tan jeans. They both sat there in silence, waiting to calm down, occasionally glancing at each other every twenty seconds or so and sharing a little, amused, affectionate grin. Momo had tired of exploring the backseat and curled up in the corner to take a nap.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Ten minutes later, they were on the road. Seongwoo tried to convince Daniel of the importance of having two hands on the steering wheel at all times but eventually gave up and let Daniel hold his hand, but in his lap in case quick reactions were needed. Daniel understood that Seongwoo was anxious and he didn’t honestly want his license to be suspended when he had just gotten it. Thus, he followed most safety rules to a T and stayed within five to ten miles over the speed limit, enough that it wouldn’t catch the attention of any squatting traffic patrol cars at least.

 Seongwoo didn’t comment about it in case he broke the spell, but he very much appreciated it. He was able to relax and read the books. Eventually, he got restless and felt bad for being a bore despite loving this present more than any others before. He requested Daniel turn on some music that they could jam to. They went through his favorite playlist, dancing and singing.

When they got tired, Seongwoo took out the snacks and drinks. He fed Daniel so that he could drive with both hands. When they got bored of music, they played road games like I spy or word games like twenty questions. When they got bored of games, they went back to listening to music. The whole experience made them feel young again. Even better than being young, they were doing things both had never had the chance to do before. It was like being college students casually dating or two bros just hanging out having a good time. They both had been too busy for that in their college years.

Daniel stopped the car on top of a lookout point in the mountains. They could see hills covered in pine trees and pristine, untouched snow. Since it was freezing, they didn’t go outside except for the time it took to take a couple picture and make sure that Momo went to the bathroom and got his food. Momo wanted to run around and explore but they brought him back in the car because they were worried about him catching a cold with how young and short-haired he was.

They got in the car and decided to stay there until the sun had set, seeing as they had made better time than expected with there being light traffic. They snacked and listened to some calm, romantic music that was Seongwoo’s choice as the landscape shadowed and the sky turned soft cream, yellow, orange, and pink hues that reminded them of cotton candy.

“It’s beautiful…” Seongwoo murmured.

“You’re exponentially more so,” Daniel replied, looking at him lovingly and squeezing his thigh.

Seongwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be cheesy.”

“Oh, you have only seen the top layers of cheese, baby. I’m like a deep-dish lasagna. If you want me to get started on jokes…Ah, damn, I promised I wouldn’t do that this weekend. Unless you will give permission?”

Seongwoo matched his playful grin. “I will allow just two since I'm feeling gracious after the present, that’s it. Choose wisely.”

“What was your name again? Rather than telling me, how about I just call you ‘Mine’?”

Seongwoo chuckled and shook his head, covering a flattered smile with his hand and continuing to stare out the window. “That’s pretty similar to what you’ve said already. I’m pretty sure you have called me yours on at least three different occasions.

“I mean it, too. I wish you really were just mine.”

“I am yours.”

“You are?” Daniel brightened.

“For now.”

Seongwoo shot him down coolly. Daniel pouted. Seongwoo squeezed his hand and then linked their fingers together,smiling with amusement. He pulled up Daniel’s hand and kissed the back of it. Daniel smiled sweetly, feeling a bit shy at the manly gesture. Seongwoo didn’t usually do anything like that. He wasn’t one to be the more dominant person or initiate skinship and affectionate gestures first.

“You may continue.”

“Baby, you’re so hot you make the equator look like the North Pole.”

Seongwoo laughed brightly. He liked that one.

“Clever. I was expecting something else there for a moment. Like baking cookies or fried egg.”

“Ew, so standard. You doubt me?”

“I did, sorry to say. Am I really that hot?”

“Why don’t you come sit and my lap and test it out?” Daniel pat his lap and wiggled his eye-brows with a devilish grin.

Seongwoo smirked wickedly, a look Daniel had found hotter than ever. “Maybe I will.”

“You should.”

Seongwoo raised a groomed, brown eye-brow. “What will you do if I actually do straddle you right now?”

Daniel raised a golden, fuzzy, rather unkempt in comparison to the one on the opposite side. “Think that I’ve died and gone to heaven, but then again almost every day that I’m with you it feels like that. Since you’re such an angel.”

They played with each other’s hands, sharing looks with flashing, flirty eyes and wide, playful smirks as they bantered.

Then, Seongwoo actually did make good on his word, which Daniel had never expected. He climbed over the divider and straddled Daniel, sitting in his lap face to face.

Seongwoo nibbled on his lower lip, doing funny things to his boss's body as he stared at the other in shock. “Welcome to heaven, Niel.”

(Rated M from here)

Daniel groaned when he finally remembered how to get oxygen into his lungs, “Good fucking god, Ong Seongwoo, you are unbelievable, unpredictable, irresistible, gorgeous, sexy as hell. Do they make more of you? Because I want to sell the other versions on the black market and make a fortune. Well, a bigger one…”

Daniel murmured his appreciation, looking at his lover with shock and filling his hands with the pert jeaned bottom on his thighs. He squeezed and pulled Seongwoo closer to his hips. Seongwoo rocked over his member, moaning as he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck and brought their faces closer.

“I could say the same to you. You make me crazy with want.” Seongwoo pecked his lips just enough to tease and tangled his fingers in the back of Daniel’s hair.

“You want me baby? How much exactly?” Daniel stuffed his hand up the back of Seongwoo’s sweater while the other massaged his butt, kissing him back more firmly after he talked.

“Enough to take you in this car right now and not give a damn if someone sees us,” Seongwoo whispered sensually as he nipped along Daniel’s lower lip and played with his sensitive ears.

“I might hold you to that. Don’t say such tempting things when you’re on top of me. Or curse for that matter,” Daniel warned. "It's gets me hot enough to burn."

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel reprimanded him with a smack on his butt and scratched down his spine. He liked that. He liked that a lot actually. He slipped his hand down, pressing up Daniel’s sweater so he could feel the abs underneath. Daniel tossed back his head and pressed up against him, closing his eyes and groaning. He was bulging and stiff in his tented jeans. Seongwoo reached lower to stroke his erection with his hand as he attacked the exposed tan neck before him with sucks and sharp bites. Daniel hissed and groaned.

“Damn, you have the nicest mouth.”

 

Seongwoo chuckled deeply. “If you use ‘nice’ to describe anything I do to you, Mr. Kang, I don’t think I’m doing a good job. That’s rather insulting, in fact.”

Daniel slipped his hands in the back of his jeans after loosening his button. “I wasn’t meaning to insult my lovely, perfectionist assistant. It’s a challenge, if you’re up for it. I know you like challenging me. I just called you ‘nice’. How will you respond?”

“By being exactly the opposite of nice. Naughty. I will make you swallow those words, Sir.”

“Can I swallow something else along with it? I really should have added ‘cum in my mouth’ regularly to your job description because I’m thirsty for the sweet taste of you on a daily basis,” Daniel replied with an impish grin, squeezing his lover's fleshy cheeks and wiggling his eyebrows.

Seongwoo harshly bit and sucked under his jaw enough to leave purple bruises later, his hand pumping only the head of Daniel’s erection, which was all the more stimulating because it was the most sensitive part so guys often avoided touching there. Daniel hissed and cursed, his body shaking violently, his nails digging into Seongwoo’s flesh in punishment and as a way to hold himself back from crying out shamelessly.

Seongwoo was panting when he finally released his neck. Daniel ignored the stinging and the wetness, focused on kneading the mounds in his hands. Seongwoo scooted his body down more so they could properly grind, holding his penis captive, in total control. They kissed passionately again, exchanging saliva and love bites, panting curse words, compliments, endearments, and each other’s names as their lower bodies harshly shifted and merged together, bringing them to new levels of torture. Daniel stroked the underside of his jeaned thighs as he forced him up to sit with his tip touching where his hole would be. If only the jeans weren’t there, he’d be buried inside the most heavenly place he could think of.

“We need to get you out of these before I drill a hole in them, Seongwoo…” he pulled back from his lover’s fierce yet sweet mouth to say.

Seongwoo licked his swollen, wet lip, then smirked. He took his hand out of Daniel’s tangled blonde hair for the first time to wag his forefinger.

“Oh, no can do there. These are special edition Levis. There’s only one kind of them.”

 

“Then I will be kind and give you thirty seconds to slip them off before I rip them to shreds.”

“You couldn’t…”

“I could…”

“You wouldn’t dare…”

Daniel smirked wickedly. “You know me enough even after a couple weeks to know that yes, I most certainly would dare. This foul fabric is getting in the way of what I want and I destroy things that get in my way. Believe that.”

Seongwoo quickly moved over to the seat and pulled the jeans, then his boxers down. They were joined by his sweater on the floor.

“Oh, it’s quite chilly…” Seongwoo commented with a shiver and a slight chattering to his teeth.

Daniel tugged his arm and pat his lap, his pants now unbuttoned and slipped to his knees but boxers still intact, sporting a large tent. He didn’t remove his shirt because he was worried about getting cold and their bodies being sticky would make it more difficult for them to move in this position.

“I will warm you up, come here baby.”

Seongwoo flushed and scowled in complaint as he made his way back over the middle part. “You really shouldn’t call me baby. You’ll get attached. Start thinking that I’m yours premanently. I never gave you permission to think that.”

Daniel pulled his hips and forced him down at a quicker speed with eagerness. Seongwoo’s body warmed his chest and lap thankfully. His hard penis was nestled between his lover’s crack rather like a hot dog in a bun. It was a comforting, also sensual image.

“It’s up to me not you if I do that. You shouldn’t worry about if I get attached or not. I’m going to call you baby until the week is through and Jisung comes back. Then I will deal with the consequences if you leave.”

“When I leave,” Seongwoo corrected, nipping at his lip and rocking his hips so his straining penis rubbed against Daniel’s stomach, getting some relief.

“No, I do mean if,” Daniel retorted, nipping back in a harsher way, startling Seongwoo and making him inhale sharply, enjoying the shock that went through his body to his groin which positively ached and was leaking now. “Don’t think that I forgot that maybe from earlier. That shows leaps and bounds in our relationship. I’m holding on desperately to the hope a ‘maybe’ gives me when every other time was a flat-out no. I’m winning you over, slowly but surely.”

Seongwoo didn’t want to comment on that since the boss was most certainly right and he found the way the man could see through him quite discerning. He decided to distract Daniel and avoid anymore conversation all together. He jumped forward, kissing his boss fiercely and tugging at his hair, his other hand releasing his cock from underneath him and stroking it fast.

 Daniel twisted and sucked on his tongue, humming a guttural, feral sound of pleasure and appreciation. He was addicted to sex-crazed, topping from the bottom, dominant Seongwoo who took him by surprise every time he appeared. Now that Seongwoo was properly undressed, Daniel could take the time to appreciate his supple curves and silky skin. He started exploring his back, then his waist, and last his thighs, finding each plain appealing in a different way. Even without seeing them, he knew they were beautifully shaped and creamy, glowing orange and pink from the setting sun.

Seongwoo whined when Daniel broke their lip to lip contact, shooting him a complaint through his dark, desire-clouded, heavily lidded eyes.

“Stop for just a second, nerdbot. Ha ha, don't give me the eyes~ I know, I want to keep kissing you too. Suck first.”

Daniel trailed two fingers against his jaw and circled his kitten lips, resting at the heart shape in the middle. Seongwoo followed with his eyes and parted his lips once he realized what Daniel wanted. Daniel stuck two fingers in deep, letting them rest on top of the wet, soft tongue inside. Seongwoo sucked and gathered saliva to make the fingers as wet as possible, simultaneously torturing Daniel by looking him dead in the eye in a seductive fashion. Daniel panted and growled lowly, his cock twitching as he imagined himself inside that steamy, tight mouth. However, that was impossible with the position they were in.

His fingers dripped with liquid and left a string dangling from Seongwoo’s mouth when he finally pulled them out. Seongwoo sat up and spread his legs wider as Daniel slipped them under his body. He gave Seongwoo an inviting look and licked his lips as he started massaging circles around his hole. Seongwoo took the hint and eagerly closed the distance, holding Daniel’s head in his hands. They eagerly dived into each other’s mouths, continuing their earlier wrestling session, moaning as they switched heads back and forth, occasionally nuzzling, bumping noses, nipping and sucking at swollen, wet lips.

Seongwoo jerked forward as Daniel pressed his fingers deep inside. Then, as Daniel stroked inside just the way he liked it, he arched his back and purred with delight, allowing the hand deeper access. Daniel probed and glided until he found the spot he wanted, his lover’s prostate, which was luckily not as difficult to find as some others in his experience. Seongwoo forwent kissing him to hug his neck and moan into his shoulder, his body melting. Daniel had no issue taking his full weight as he was quite light.

“Ah, that’s so freaking good.... more please, another finger…” Seongwoo murmured, his body convulsing and arching further, pressing back into his hand eagerly as he thrusted them in as deep as he could, stroking his finger against that spot.

Daniel added one more finger, so he now had three inside and was incredibly stretched and ready. Whenever Seongwoo said the word, he could dive inside with something a bit thicker and better at nailing a prostate to heaven. Immediately, Seongwoo grew more excited. He gasped, panted, and gave whiny, high pitched moans, his nails digging into his shoulders, his thighs quivering, his bottom rocking back to the point they were almost about to knock into the horn.

“Yes, Niel, oh yes….more…I want you so bad…”

Daniel bit his lip as he pressed their sweaty heads together, forcing himself not to come from the erotic sounds and pants his lover was making as he got lost in the pleasure he was solely responsible for. Nothing turned him on more than giving Seongwoo immense pleasure. He was already at the edge and they had barely started purely from the sounds and sensual anticipation. Seongwoo begged him to go harder, so he moved his hand as fast and rough as he could, impaling the dark-haired boy deep.

“Ah, ahn, hmm….Oh, Niel, fuck….You’re the best, seriously…No-one’s fingers have ever felt so right, made me this hot…take me, higher, more…”

Daniel turned to bite his ear as he continued at the rhythm Seongwoo seemed to respond the best too. He ignored that his hand and arm were cramping up and sore. He took his other hand to the tip of Seongwoo’s penis, which was soaked with pre-cum. He gasped and bit Daniel’s neck, his moans increasing in volume. Seongwoo had a tendency to muffle himself, seeming embarrassed by how raunchy he could get. Daniel let it go this time since they were in a car with a sleeping puppy who loved to bark and it wasn’t a soundproofed car.

“Come on baby. Give it to me. Cum for me, quickly….” He commanded in a husky whisper against Seongwoo’s ear.

“Inside…”

“You won’t last. Next time, promise.”

Seongwoo pouted, then groaned and stilled. Daniel felt him stiffen and heat under his grip, then hot liquid exploded in his hand, dripping down his wrist.

“Shit, what a mess…Sorry…” Seongwoo flushed as he looked down at the white, sticky substance.

“I always have these for emergencies, it’s alright.”

From the side pocket in the door he pulled out tissues and wiped it away. Then he put lotion on his hand and spread it on himself and then Seongwoo’s stretched hole. Seongwoo eagerly hovered on his knees, waiting to be taken. Daniel didn’t waste time. He held Seongwoo’s hips and guided him onto his hard dick, slipping straight in all the way to the wall inside of the other. They both sighed with relief and froze to enjoy the feeling of being connected again. The first time they connected was the greatest feeling, each time unique and special.

“I like you. You’re mine. My baby.”

“And you’re mine. I like you too, my puppy…”

They hugged and kissed sweetly, lust fading in the background for a moment as they basked in how right this felt and how complete they seemed conjoined like this. It was as if they were meant to be one person.

“Seongwoo, please…Take me up in the sky, my angel. Help me soar.”

“Sure, I can make you feel even better than sky diving. Just follow my lead. Surrender all control.”

“I’ve never done that, with anyone. In the bedroom area or out. I’m not sure I’m capable of that…” Daniel replied uncertainly, his cheeks flushing with a sudden bashfulness.

Seongwoo wiggled his hips and pet his hair, sensing his unease. He gave butterfly kisses from his lips, along his jaw, to his ear lobe as he held him close in a warm, comforting embrace.

“I believe you can. You trust me. You know I will take care of you. I’ve proven that. Think of the time on the sofa. If you give me full control, I can make you feel better than even then,” he promised with a sensual, soft tone.

Daniel’s heart raced at the thought. Just the memory of Seongwoo dominating him on the leather sofa in his office, leaving him helpless, taking his semen in a matter of minutes was enough to make him ache. He would love to experience that again.

He stroked Seongwoo’s back and grinned. “If that’s the case, then I don’t need to hear anymore. Do with me what you will then. I’m at your total disposal. You have total control today.”

Seongwoo started their game by slowly moving his body up and down in a sort of circle, only letting him come out about halfway. Daniel gripped his bottom and groaned softly, begging for more. Seongwoo then slipped him out as he rolled about a centimeter more every minute. Daniel continued to beg, more desperately with an almost irritated tone, but he didn’t listen.

“Be patient. Trust me,” he merely responded.

Eventually he was rolling his body up and down Daniel’s length, sinking ever so slowly. They looked at each other as he did so. Seongwoo was further driving him insane by biting and licking his lip, his expression full of want and something that resembled worship.

“Please fucking hell, Seongwoo, I’m dying…” Daniel dug his hands into the bruising flesh of his rocking bottom, his voice thick with need and frustration.

“I think you’re almost ready…” Seongwoo said with a smirk.

Daniel cried out in anger, his head going back. He couldn’t look at Seongwoo anymore. His gorgeous face contorted with desire was too much on top of his tight, hot body caressing his sensitive, bulging member.

“If there is a god, please help me. Put some sense or some mercy into this cruel disciple of yours who’s trying to kill me…”

Seongwoo chuckled, sinking down on him just a little faster now. Daniel was so thankful for it with his body instantly coming to nearly the edge of an orgasm that he could cry.

“Over-reacting puppy…”

“How about you top sometimes and then I can repay you this terrible torture, hmm?”

“No, thanks. If I did top you, you would never want to let me go.”

“I never do already, so there’s no point in worrying about that.”

“Shh…” Seongwoo shut his boss up with a kiss, not wanting to hear words that would stir his heart and tempt him for ‘more’ with him any further.

“Come for me, Niel, hard in ten, nine…”

Daniel didn’t think that in all of his life someone would get him to come in ten seconds while counting down as if he was some kind of predictable, easily controllable rocket ship. However, he learned that Seongwoo knew the tricks that could make him do just that. With a few very quick, hard, deep thrusts, he was exploding violently inside, his cries weak and husky.

“Blast off.”

Seongwoo sounded and looked immensely proud as he brushed the hair out of his closed eyes, his body tensed as Daniel jerked the last of his load into him.

“I like the feeling of Daniel cream filling…”

(Rated M part over with)

Daniel hugged him and laid his head on his chest, forcing him to sit down in his lap and rest, selfishly buried inside because he didn’t want to stop the feeling. “Ugh, you are the incorrible, evil one here. I guess I was mistaken about you being an angel, after all. That was very minxy of you, my naughty kitten.”

Seongwoo embraced him around the neck with care, playing with the back of his hair and kissing the top of his head. “Told you so. That I was no angel.”

“Your heart is though, I’m sure.”

“Hmm, that remains to be seen. Wait and see when the next week is finished. You may not feel the same.”

You won’t think so highly of me when I break your heart. No guys ever do. They turn on me, accuse me of leading them on and being heartless. I hate to think of you saying that to me as well, but you at least knew what you were getting into very early on, sweet Niel. You knew I couldn’t give you what you wanted from the get go, but you still approached me, playing with fire like you're not even worried about being burned. I really wasn’t leading you on. I know that you deserve better and I’m sorry I cannot yet be that person. I’m also terribly sorry that I may leave you earlier than expected if I decide to take up Sunmi’s offer…

“Why do you beat yourself up like that Seongwoo?” Daniel kissed over his heart and nuzzled him.

Seongwoo smiled sadly and admitted, “I know that it may be hard to imagine seeing as I was a model, but despite my front, I have always had low confidence and issues with self-hatred, doubt, and negativity.”

“Really? You’re right. I never would have imagined that from someone who carries himself with such confidence and grace. So, your whole image has been a front? The ultimate poker face? I guess that puts a lot of things into perspective. But you know something? I prefer this side of you, low self-esteem, complexity, doubt, self-hatred and all. Not if, but when you choose to come to me, Seongwoo, come just as you are. I will accept every bit of you unconditionally.”

Seongwoo’s heart fluttered. He realized that he had been living his whole life wanting to hear that. No one had ever accepted his less than perfect sides once they got revealed. Even his parents and his ex-boyfriend pushed him to change those ‘flaws’ in his personality, but they were ingrained in him just as his beauty moles were. As much as he was embarrassed by them and wished them away, he couldn’t hide them forever and to be honest, he had never really wanted to feel like he had to.

What Daniel said about accepting him just as he was, that actually meant a whole lot to him. He wanted to express his gratitude but he simply didn’t know how, not being one that was ever very good with words related to emotion.

“Thank you. That…means something to me. More than you may ever know. If, not when, I decide to become officially yours, I will do just that. Hopefully you don’t change your mind and take off running in the case of that event…”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo laid against his boss in the front seat after they were fully spent for several minutes despite feeling cramped and cold, still completely naked. His bottom felt bruised from hitting the steering wheel so much and he had bumped his head and elbows a lot on the roof and window, so they were aching too. He ignored the ache because he enjoyed cuddling with Daniel after sex and he wasn’t so willing to give that up, not even a single time. Since they only had a week or so left to have this. Funny how he had been skittish of having any skinship with him before.

Daniel held his shaking, panting body close, stroking and kissing him everywhere with care and affection. Seongwoo giggled, feeling ticklish as Daniel kissed up and down both sides of his neck and under his jaw line while petting his thighs and sides. Then, he dabbed Seongwoo’s sweat with his sweater sleeve and straightened his sex tussled hair. Seongwoo eventually opened his eyes and almost regretted it. Daniel had never cared for him like this and he looked so blatantly in love and just pure…soft.

Uh-oh. Daniel, is he seriously in love with me? What am I supposed to do about that? Do I feel the same?

He added the hundredth maybe to ponder over on top of his massive list.

“Be mine, Seongwoo-yah…”

The sheer need, desperation, and sincerity in his voice made Seongwoo flush and shiver, his heart continuing to race rather than slowing down as it should now they were not moving.

“Be mine, please…” Daniel was practically begging.

“I heard you the first time,” Seongwoo gently reprimanded, forcing his lips closed.

Daniel playfully bit his finger tip and then kissed it. “So, answer me then.”

Seongwoo smiled mysterious with a hint of sadness and shook his head.

I know what I want to say. I know what I should say. Somehow, I can’t say either. All because of last night. I'm all sorts of confused now.

He merely hugged his neck and languorously kissed him again. Of course, Daniel didn’t reject to his kisses as always. He accepted them graciously and tried to interpret what Seongwoo was trying to communicate through physical contact and what he was feeling at this moment. There was sweetness, tenderness, curiosity mixed with hesitation, worry, and confusion. It was a kiss as uniquely complicated as the man was himself.

Daniel decided that it would be better if he stopped demanding an answer. Clearly, Seongwoo was in the middle of considering his proposal. He recalled the ‘maybe’ from earlier. It still wasn’t a clear no as it had been before. He had a chance. Now he had to work hard to make the possibility of that chance raise even higher.

“No more. You must be hurting and cold. Let’s get you dressed.”

 

Daniel gently rejected his kiss and pushed him off, helping him gather his clothes. It was quite difficult of a feat and he had to fold the chair backwards but he did get his clothes back on. Daniel reached over to grab the seatbelt, buckling him in and adjusting the strap so it wasn’t twisted or digging into his chest. Seongwoo thanked him, smiling in a tired, shy way. Daniel fixed his hair and brushed his fingers along and then down the ridge of his cheekbone.

“I like this look on you,” he murmured with thick appreciation.

Seongwoo smirked. “What, all black? Casual? No glasses? Coconut hair? Sweaty?”

“All of the above, and the fact that you look thoroughly fucked, by me. I like knowing that I pleased you and wore you out.”

“Pervert, stop~” Seongwoo flushed peach and smacked his thigh.

Daniel caught his hand and kissed it, then put it in his as he started the car, prepared to back up onto the main road.

“You like me that way. I’m fun. I’m wild. I piss you off, annoy you, embarrass you, make you hot, and you can’t resist that. I make your life interesting in a way those other suckers you dumped couldn't. Just admit it.”

“Okay, I admit it. Happy? You infuriating adorable jerk. So don’t mention it again. Let’s get to a place with a bed. I think I could use some sleep.”

“We will be there in an hour. Take a nap.”

Daniel turned on some classical music on a low volume setting. Then, he encouraged Seongwoo to close his eyes and forced himself to remain silent, even breathing more quietly so that he fell asleep. Seongwoo slept the last forty minutes about that it took to get to the station. He even snored slightly. Daniel stifled his laugh with a hand over his mouth whenever he heard it.

Seongwoo is sometimes sexy, sometimes childishly cute, other times funny, other times dorky, other times adorable. He has all these different sides and I am coming to love every one of them. What I wouldn’t give to have him by my side my whole life to entertain me, my precious, irreplaceable, one of a kind toy…

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel parked the car in the pension’s parking lot and went to the other side where Seongwoo was still asleep. He opened the door and for a few moments, just gazed at him sleeping. Seongwoo had the most peaceful, gentle face when he was asleep, like he had no worries in the world. He could look at Seongwoo's sleeping face for hours. There were some times in the middle of the night that he almost had.

“So darn beautiful…” he whispered, petting the dark cloud of hair that was falling over his closed eyes, those long, ebony lashes making him look as demure and pretty as Sleeping Beauty.

“Seongwoo…Seongwoo…”

Seongwoo didn’t stir. Daniel traced the lines of his sharp, straight nose, the little dip under it, the curve of his slightly parted lips, the deeper dip under there, the point of his jutted, defined chin, then followed his cut jawline up to his velvety ear. Seongwoo visibly shivered and his features twitched.

“Ong…”

Finally, Seongwoo opened his eyes. Daniel chuckled deep in his throat, greeting his lover with a warm smile as he awoke, looking cutely dazed and sleepy.

“Here…?”

“Yes, we’re here. Funny that you respond to Ong better than Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo yawned, laying back in the seat without moving. Daniel unhooked him and encouraged him to get out by pulling on his arm.

“People call me that more often since Seongwoo is common…” Daniel thought was what he said but it was all jumbled.

“Bed awaits, my ice prince. Just have to walk five more minutes. You can do it.”

“Ugh…” Seongwoo grimaced, slowly getting out of the car while acting like it was incredibly painful.

Daniel chuckled again, kissing his temple and rubbing his back with affection. “You really are not good at waking up…”

“Well…”

“Nope, nerdbot, that wasn’t a question. That was an observation of many times waking you up when you were all grumpy, sometimes of which I feared for my little guys. It’s a fact now. Don’t try to deny it.”

Seongwoo flushed and chewed on his lip. Daniel took his hand and pulled him away from the car so he could shut the door. Then he pulled Seongwoo who yawned again and drug his feet to the trunk area. Daniel took care of carrying everything, assuming sleepy, clumsy Seongwoo wouldn’t be able to handle it. He even juggled Momo somehow. Seongwoo followed behind him like a baby duck as they went into the lobby, his feet still dragging and eyes half closed as if he would drop to the floor and fall asleep any moment.

“Hello, I booked the suite room. Can you take our bags up?” he asked the receptionist.

Within a few minutes, Daniel had signed the paperwork, paid the deposit on his credit card, and the bellboy had taken all of his bags, leaving him with Momo in his arms.

“We have an area for pets. Would you like us to leave your dog there for a bit, Sir? If some accident were to happen in the room, you could have to pay for it so we prefer not to have them sleep in the room…”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware of that. It was a concern for me. That sounds good. Are there other dogs there now?”

“Just a few. They are small and friendly. If you are worried, your dog can be put in a separate area.”

“No, don’t put him separate. He needs to make friends and learn to be more social. He doesn’t bite or bark too much. If there is an issue, please phone me immediately and I will come get him.”

“Yes, Sir, certainly.”

Seongwoo looked a bit anxious when Daniel passed the puppy to the woman. However, he was too sleepy to make much of a fuss. He still hadn’t been able to form a proper sentence since he woke up. With his hands finally free, Daniel took to caring for Seongwoo. He held him close, supporting him. Seongwoo immediately closed his eyes as if he was planning on sleeping standing up.

“Are you a bird?” Daniel chuckled again as he watched him.

Seongwoo didn’t respond except to lay his head on his shoulder. For some reason, Seongwoo was really wiped out. Had the sex been too much earlier? Seongwoo had incredible stamina, but maybe he even had his limits.

Daniel pocketed the room key and started walking to the elevator. Their room was on the top floor overlooking the small towns and hills, the biggest room with the best view, he had insured.

He cradled sleepy Seongwoo close, letting him lean against him and pulling his head onto his shoulder. Seongwoo hugged and nestled into him like he found him cozy and warm. At least he wasn’t fully asleep, so Daniel was able to pull him to the room slowly while dragging his feet and holding him steady so he wouldn’t tip. If he was a bit smaller, then Daniel could pick him up bridal style. However, the man was as tall and nearly as heavy as him so there was a risk he could drop him.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When he got inside, he put in the card key on a slot on the wall which lit up the whole room. Finally, Seongwoo lifted his head and blinked his eyes wide open. He simply stared around the room for a minute in awe and Daniel observed his reaction.

“Woah, it’s like a palace…” he said with wonder, his voice still heavy with sleep but finally a bit coherent enough to sparkle with delight.

“Of course, a prince has come to staybso I booked the royal suite,” Daniel joked.

Seongwoo smacked his arm but there was next to no power behind it because he wasn't angry with the surprise in the least. Seongwoo was more gracious about accepting his expensive gifts. Daniel squatted down to help him out of his shoes, then took off his own. They held hands as they explored the suite.  Daniel didn’t have to stick by him most likely now that he was more than halfway conscious but he did because he liked simply being in his presence. Even during work hours, he hated to be far away from his assistant. Seongwoo made him smile without doing anything and brought positive happy vibes into his otherwise gloomy life.

“Look at the hot tub! Look at the shower! Look at the bed! Look at the kitchen! Look, there’s a bar!”

Seongwoo excitedly pointed and exclaimed about every little thing in the room he was impressed by. Daniel wanted to tease him that he didn’t need to tell him to ‘look’ because he had eyes and he was already looking at it. He refrained because he didn’t want to spoil the boy’s mood. Seongwoo was showing him a childish side now he couldn’t get enough of. His eyes were flashing with wonder and joy, his mouth in a radiant, wide smile. He wasn’t trying to hide his emotions or thoughts at all. There wasn’t a semblance of his usual poker face. This was pure Ong Seongwoo in his full glory, his real personality, the positive sides anyway. Somehow, Daniel felt extremely proud of himself that he could get Seongwoo to look like this rather than just annoyed, irritated, frustrated, anxious, or saddened.

“Glad you like it.”

“Like it? That’s a serious understatement. This is the best vacation place I’ve ever been! Being rich really has its perks, I guess.”

Seongwoo released his hand to dive on the canopy bed. He rolled around from one side of the king-sized bed to another, happily flailing his arms and legs. Daniel chuckled, then slipped off his jeans and sweater, laying on the bed in just his boxers. Seongwoo rolled unknowingly until he hit his body. His eyes widened and his face flushed as he came into contact with Daniel’s naked, defined chest.

“I had no idea you had a choding side too, Ong. You sure are having all sorts of fun by yourself.”

Seongwoo flushed deeper, looking embarrassed. He stared at his finger as it tapped on his chest and bit his lower lip.

“I was behaving weirdly, right? Sorry you saw something unattractive…I have been told by friends that sometimes I act younger and cuter than my age and image…”

Daniel laughed and pecked over his coral-splashed freckles. He did it several times more because he was addicted to the soft feeling. He loved these freckles and he loved kissing Seongwoo, didn’t matter where in particular.

“On the contrary, Ongcheongie. I found your cute display quite a turn on. Made me feel like I’m your hyung for once by several years. The impulse to turn the tables and take care of my assistant when we’re outside of work, hmm, I find it sort of hot…”

“Why does it sound like you’re admitting to being a pedophile?” Seongwoo giggled and shook his head.

Daniel grabbed the hand laying on his chest and stuck it to his boxers where a tent was appearing. “Indeed I am an incorrigible, horrid perv. Want a candy, little boy?”

Seongwoo grinned in a naughty, minx like fashion as he gripped his member and started sliding his fingers along the full length. Daniel bit his lip and groaned, rocking into his hand.

“Is it sweet?” Seongwoo asked coyly.

Daniel chewed on his lip, nodded, and groaned as he rubbed his palm along the hard length. “Yes, very much so.”

They were interrupted from their next make-out session just as they stared exploring with sweaters off by a vibrating phone. Seongwoo pushed Daniel off and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Who is it?”

“It’s about work I think...”

They both groaned, staring at the business number on the screen.

“It’s the weekend. I’m not going in to work and neither are you. Shut it off the rest of the trip.”

“I can’t do that. It could be important. It’s probably someone calling me because they couldn’t reach you now. Have you checked your emails recently?”

 

“No, and I specifically told Sana I wasn’t going to be taking any calls or answering any emails this weekend for once. I want to have a life like normal people do. They can just leave a message with her. Give me the phone.”

Seongwoo was taken aback by his fierce look and serious tone. He handed his boss his phone and Daniel turned the power off.

“We are relaxing this weekend, just you and me. No relations to work. You’re not to call me sir or turn this phone back on. Understand?”

“Okay, Niel….” Seongwoo replied weakly, trying to abate the other’s bad mood by rubbing his shoulder, tugging him to the position they were in earlier.

Daniel softened, melting under his touch. He smiled as he tossed the phone to the bottom of the bed and rolled on top of the thinner boy. They started kissing lazily again, their hands eagerly diving under the thick fabric. Daniel kissed down his chest as he slipped him out of his jeans. Seongwoo stopped him just before his lips reached his boxers.

“Let’s take a shower. I feel gross and stinky.”

“Sure. Me too, now that I think of it. I’m not sure when was the last time I took a shower…”

Seongwoo chuckled as he scrunched up his brows. “Typical Kang choding. Do I need to write take a shower, brush your teeth, flush the toilet, and such inside your schedule and set it up so your phone alarm goes off?”

“Not a bad idea. My only flaw is that I have a terrible memory.”

Seongwoo snorted and rolled his eyes. “Your only flaw, are you sure?”

“Positive. Unless…Can you count being sexy and charming as hell a flaw?” Daniel replied wickedly.

Seongwoo didn’t comment on that besides to shake his head and leave for the bathroom. Daniel followed behind, slipping out of his jeans and boxers before going in.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Why are you still in your panties, nerdbot? I’ve seen all of you several times.”

Seongwoo flushed as he busied himself with adjusting the water from the nosel. “Well, it’s daylight and we’re out in the open. It’s kind of embarrassing…”

“What is embarrassing about your gorgeous bod? It was daylight several times we fucked, if I remember correctly. Cutie, can't believe you're being shy, can’t get enough of you,” Daniel teased and smacked his boxered bottom as they slipped into the shower area.

They took turns standing under the water as they shampooed, cleaned and washed their bodies. When they were done, Seongwoo tried to slip out of the shower area, blushing and feeling bashful still. Daniel shut the door and caught him around the waist.

“Where do you think you’re going, Ong? We have unfinished business. I have my mind set on experiencing the taste of Ong and water while ravishing you up against a cold tile wall now. In fact, let's make that an order so you will stop trying to run.”

(Rated M from here)

Seongwoo objected but it wasn’t vehemently since he rather wanted to know what shower sex was like too. It had been years since he had attempted it and couldn’t recall well. Daniel forced him to the wall after making him agree ''yes, Sir', water cascading down his back. He bent down and pulled off Seongwoo’s boxers, then bit his butt cheeks. Seongwoo splayed his hands on and pressed his body up against the cool wall, shivering and tensing at the painful stimulation.

“Spread your legs,” Daniel ordered, pressing between his thighs.

Seongwoo obediently stepped wider. Daniel gently stroked up and down from his inner knees to inner thighs near his balls, nipping and licking along his bottom. Seongwoo bit his lip and groaned, flushing with embarrassment when Daniel slipped his face between his crack. Daniel licked and sucked at his hole until it was puckering.

“Niel, I need you…now...” he rasped.

“Well, that was fast. Pleasantly surprised. Whatever you wish for, I will gladly give you baby...”

"Don't make me wait anymore please. My wish is to have you inside right away..." 

"Granted."

Daniel stood up and pushed into him raw about halfway and stilled. Seongwoo gasped, tensed and clawed at the wall.

“Hands up a bit higher. Arch your back. Tense up your thighs.”

Seongwoo did as ordered. Daniel turned his head to the side and rewarded him with a kiss and total fulfillment. Seongwoo sighed with bliss, feeling better since he was complete now. Daniel held his hands and gently moved his body so he was spreading farther and his front pinned to the wall only.

“I’m going to start moving soon. I’m worried about you slipping, you clumsy cutie. So, I want you to stay totally still and I will be gentle. If the water is too hot or cold, tell me?”

 

“Okay…” Seongwoo murmured, his voice airy with excitement.

“I like it when you listen well, Seongwoo. You’re gorgeous. Cute. Mine. All mine. I like you, don’t you dare forget or doubt it.”

Seongwoo merely shook his head, overcome by the overwhelming feeling of Daniel thrusting deep,taking and owning him in all ways, and focusing on keeping himself still as ordered. He wanted to please his domineering boss. Did he have any doubt that Daniel truly liked him anymore? Not a lick of it. He could sense the othere's feelings pouring out around them throughout the whole day, especially at these times.

Daniel continued to murmur compliments, his name, and his favorite possessive phrase as he sucked on his ear and rocked his body. He maintained a slow, gentle speed that led to a new sort of intense, sensual, romantic sort of build for them both. Seongwoo panted, moaned softly, and cried his lover’s name and how good he was feeling.

“You like it?” Daniel asked as he nuzzled his nose at the back of his neck and rubbed their thumbs together.

“I do. I like it a lot,” Seongwoo groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tighter as his prostate was bumped for a split second.

“More? There?” Daniel judged by the way he jumped and tensed that he had found his lover’s spot.

Seongwoo replied with a breathless gasp, “Please. Harder.”

“Not harder. I want this one to last. I want to savor you. I want you to enjoy and have this time be unforgettable. We're going nice and slow no matter how you beg or demand today, my vixen. You should have a slow build every once in a while.”

“But it’s torture,” Seongwoo whined. “I want to come now.”

"Always impatient to have instant gratification, hmm...The nerdy guy with glasses and a hoodie that first walked in my office didn't appear like that. Rather pleasant surprise."

Daniel hit the spot two more times, even slower and just a bit longer than before. Seongwoo’s body shook and his legs threatened to give out as he inhaled sharply and cursed. Daniel put an arm around his waist, worried the other might fall down or collapse, putting him at risk of getting hurt.

“The orgasm will be like nothing you’ve ever had before though. Trust me, nerdbot…”

“I don’t fully, but as usual you are being domineering and doing what you want. I will just smack you for it later, or   give you another solid flip.”

“What I know is best for you,” Daniel corrected. "I let you flip me, by the way."

"You ass..."

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel smacked his bottom hard and bit his neck sharply, then groaned as pleasure coursed through his veins. “No bickering in the middle of a fuck, baby. It’s all sheer romance and good vibes here.”

“God, I hate you sometimes. I want you off me. I am no longer in the mood.”

“I thought I told you not to lie?”

Seongwoo cried out as Daniel smacked his cheeks three more times. “That’s punishment for bickering, lying, and for making work calls. Is there any other naughty act I should know about, Seongwoo?”

There was a wicked, excited tone in Daniel’s voice suggesting that he liked lightly abusing his lover just as much as his lover secretly liked the low level of pain and the sheer shock. Seongwoo thought of little things that he could say that would be considered ‘punishment worthy’, wanting more of the rush from those smacking, hot hands. His bottom was pinkened a few minutes later and they both were dangerously on the edge of orgasming. Daniel went back to holding his hands and slowly rocked deeper and deeper, hitting his lover’s prostate on repeat.

“Ah…ah…yes….good…fuck…yes…Niel…close….more…please…”

“Mine…beautiful…you come first baby…I’ll wait…”

Daniel grit his teeth and pressed his nose into his lover’s pale neck and dark cloud of hair as he moved a bit faster, holding on to his impulses. Seongwoo cried out loudly and relaxed his entire body. Daniel didn’t need to look or touch his member to know he had finally come. He rocked a few more times into the shivering, constricting, hot body in front of him before letting himself go. It was the orgasm to top all orgasms, and that was saying something remarkable considering the times they’d had together so far.

(Rated M part over)

After their second shower, they changed into black trainer suits, dried their hair, Daniel put lotion on Seongwoo's sore backside, and took a short nap in the bed. They woke up a couple hours later to their stomachs growling. They both sat up, their hair in disarray and their eyes half open looking left and right, frowning as if they had no idea where they were.

“Hungry…” Seongwoo eventually whined, then rubbed his eyes as he yawned wide.

“Starving enough to eat a horse,” Daniel agreed, voice thick from sleepiness and the exhaustion caused by two hardcore rounds of fucking in one day.

“What shall we do? Room service? Convenience store?”

Daniel turned on the light and grinned at him. “You don’t know me? Of course, I prepared ahead in terms of food. I can’t go more than a few hours without a meal or a high calorie snack at least. This place comes with food included. Let’s grill meat like we’re camping.”

“Will it be okay? The smoke could set off the smoke detectors.”

Daniel snickered, eyes flashing. “You’re hotter than smoke so if you didn’t set them off yet, I think we’re good.”

Seongwoo smacked his thigh, but chuckled and flushed, obviously appreciating that joke.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo. Who are you talking to?”

Daniel had been grilling some more meat since they had devoured the last plateful. He noticed that Seongwoo was gone and there were voices coming from the bathroom as if Seongwoo was talking to someone. Seongwoo shut off the phone quickly, knowing Sana was going to be displeased about being hung up on later, and tried to power it off. Daniel swung open the bathroom door and caught him red handed. He took it away with a look of fury.

“You turned it on again? That’s as good as lying. I’m confiscating this and I’m going to give you a proper punishment, nerdbot. Come here.”

He beckoned Seongwoo to come out. Seongwoo was scared so he didn’t budge.

“I was just… you know, worried…it could have been something important.”

“Come here. I will give you three seconds. Otherwise I will not be so nice about my punishment this time, vixen.”

Daniel pocketed the phone and lunged for him after the three seconds were up. Seongwoo squealed and took off, running as fast as he could. Daniel almost had him, then he got worried when Seongwoo almost ran into the corner of the wall. Instead of catching him like he had the opportunity to, he protected him, getting hit instead. Seongwoo stopped immediately as he groaned and fell to the floor, having hit the wall hard.

“Niel, you okay? Why did you do that? You’re the boss here, not me. I should be sacrificing myself for you.”

“First off, this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so clumsy. Second, why is a savior being scolded instead of cared for? You have an odd way of showing gratitude, nerdbot,” Daniel complained with a bemused laugh, rubbing his arm as he walked to the bed.

“Shoot, is it that bad? Let me see.”

Seongwoo got Daniel to remove his shirt so he could take a look at it. It wasn’t sprained but he was going to have a nasty bruise.

“Sorry. I should have been more careful. Thanks for saving me.” Seongwoo pet the bruise and kissed it softly.

“It’s alright. You’re completely worth it. I like watching over you, waiting for a way that I can act like your knight in shining armor. Did you fall for me a bit there?”

Seongwoo shook his head and met those sweet puppy eyes with a mysterious grin. “Maybe.”

Daniel beamed and his full cheeks turned slightly pink at the edges. “That has become my favorite word in the dictionary recently. Maybe. I like the sound of that a lot.”

“Funnily enough…”

I like the sound of it too, Seongwoo completed only in his mind.

“Hmm? Let’s sleep. You must be tired if you’re talking nonsense, forgetting what you wanted to say.”

Daniel pulled him up onto the bed and wrapped the blankets around them. To Seongwoo’s surprise and disappointment, Daniel gave him total respect and distance. After shutting the lights off, he folded his arms over his stomach, keeping several inches away. Seongwoo bit his lip, wondering if he should approach Daniel on his own or ask him to cuddle. He missed being in his arms as he’d gotten used to it.

“You miss me, don’t you?” Daniel chuckled knowingly. “Stop stewing and come over here. Of course I want to cuddle you. I just wanted to see you come to me of your own accord for once.”

He didn’t open his eyes but rather his arms merely. Seongwoo grinned shyly and giggled, slipping inside his embrace, pressed close to his warm side.

“It’s not fair how well you know me. I can’t get away with anything anymore…”

“Exactly. Especially, you’re not going to be able to get away from me in a week. Not easily.”

Seongwoo kissed the top of his head and rubbed his arms as he held him gently. “We’ll see, Mr. Kang, we’ll see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Welcome to the fluffiest part of this story. This chapter and the next one. This is the first and last trip this couple takes before all their family-related drama gets started in the next week.
> 
> I wanted you all to have a time where you can just enjoy these two being together as just themselves completely away from work. It will give you a taste of what life would be like if they were really dating without all the complications they have and will have even more in the future. I like the idea of them just traveling, eating, goofing around, playing with Momo, hanging out together with mixes of passionate moments here and there(after all their intense attraction for each other is what's started everything).
> 
> Next chapter will be a continuation of more fun, smut, and fluff. Then we will get back to drama and the angsty moments will start. So, I hope you enjoy these chapters to the fullest and come back later when you feel hopeless about these two ever getting together. Sorry about the slow burn, but I think I did warn about this story being a slow burn. They're not going to get together oficially until the end of the story and then I will give you a romantic, fluffy epilogue to see how they're real relationship is going. Sorry also that no other Wanna One members are showing up. I think this story needs to mostly focus on Ongniel or it would become a monster. There will be some appearances here and there before the story ends, even Sungwoon who hasn't shown up yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading so far. I hope that you are enjoying this funny, sweet, playful couple as much as I've enjoyed writing about them. Tell me what you think please~ I live for comments ^^ See you in a week or so! My current work plus the job hunt is still on-going so who knows...
> 
> <3 Raina


	20. Weekend Getaway(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romantic getaway continues. The happy 'something' couple is enjoying their time together being fully themselves and exploring just how great it would be if they were a real couple away from the public eye and their judgements about the 'sin' of what they were doing. Sweetly waking up and getting ready together. Seongwoo making Daniel breakfast. Kinky sex involving ice cream and light SM. Exhausting themselves repeatedly through hot times and laying about in bed napping most of the day. Going out to play in the snow and slide and take pictures with their son, Momo. Lastly, coming back to warm up next to the fire, cuddling, chatting, sipping cocoa, and watching TV. Basically the perfect day for all scientists to enjoy and have been waiting for with this frustrating couple. The two's feelings are growing and solidifying as they both start really wishing they could have something more than what their current relationship limits them to.

Daniel was oddly the first to wake up that day. Most of the time, Seongwoo woke up first and was making breakfast by the time he woke up, realizing the side of the bed was cold as he reached out for the comforting warmth of his lover. Today he was blessed again with the sight of Seongwoo’s sleeping face. He was curled up on his side with his hands folding under his cheek, his hair in his face, his lips slightly parted as he breathed deeply. Daniel leaned in close, catching the very slight sound of snoring and chuckled.

Very carefully, he slid close and laid on his side, not touching the boy. He laid there, simply watching him sleep and getting immense joy from it. Seongwoo eventually sensed something was weird, as if someone was close by, staring at him. His eyes popped open. A handsome blonde with a sweet, loving smile on his face and dark, glistening, affectionate puppy eyes came into view. Seongwoo’s expression softened and he smiled, thankful it wasn’t some intruder or stalker fan.

“Good morning~” Daniel greeted brightly.

“Hmm…” Seongwoo responded sleepily, his eyes blinking heavily, about to drift off to sleep again.

“Still sleepy?” Daniel asked softly, brushing the dark locks off to the side of his forehead.

“Hmm…”

“I will let you sleep if you use me as a pillow instead,” Daniel promised, tugging gently at his arm and laying on his back.

Seongwoo opened one eye and considered his offer. If he didn’t take the offer, surely Daniel would bother him, but if he took it he was going to be allowed at least another ten minutes in peaceful dreamland. He decided he’d prefer the later option. He had given up long ago on not being intimate anyway.

“Good boy,” Daniel praised in his deeper voice with his thick accent as Seongwoo wiggled like a worm into his side and laid his head on his chest.

“Hmm…” Seongwoo hummed and smiled wide, wrapping his arm and leg around the other.

Daniel sensed what he was trying to say but lacked the ability to say out loud currently, which was that Daniel was an extremely comfortable pillow. He hugged the slim man and kissed the top of his head, inhaling the sweet coconut smell of yesterday’s shampoo.

“Sleep well, baby. I like you.”

“Hmm, hmm…” Seongwoo murmured sweetly, squeezing his chest and rubbing his nose against his skin.

I take that as ‘I like you too, see you in an hour.’ Daniel closed his eyes as Seongwoo fell asleep, but he was too awake and conscious of the boy in his arms to sleep. He focused on the movement of his body as he breathed, the air tickling his chest from his nose, and the steady thump of his heartbeat against his side. He reached under the back of the boy’s pajama shirt so he could feel his velvety skin. He had never felt something so soft and warm.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

What felt like nearly an hour later, Seongwoo complained, “It tickles…”

“Hmm? What does? My hands?”

Daniel stopped moving. Seongwoo shook his head, then lifted it. He glared sleepily at his jaw and poked it. “Your stubble. Why does it grow so dang fast?”

Daniel laughed brightly, proceeding to attack his forehead with his stubbly chin, making Seongwoo squeal and try to squirm away. Daniel held tight, rubbing his jaw all over Seongwoo’s clean face which hadn’t grown a lick of stubble over-night. In comparision, he was like a bear.

“I’m just manlier than you I guess,” he teased with pride.

“Whatever. Facial hair’s got nothing to do with being manly. It’s gross. Stop scratching me and go shave. Gah, I’m turning red, see!”

Indeed, the area where Seongwoo had tried to block his face with his arms was turning red from his scratchy stubble. Daniel felt immediately bad and held his arms with concern. He rubbed the sore spot and kissed it, giving Seongwoo pitiful, apologetic eyes. Seongwoo rolled his eyes and smiled, ruffling his hair with affection.

“No worries, put those lethal puppy eyes away. It doesn’t hurt. Just go shave please.”

Daniel moved close and puckered his lips, demanding a kiss first. Seongwoo sighed, but leaned in to give a gentle peck.

“Hopeless,” they both said together.

Seongwoo reprimanded him for copying by kicking him off the bed. Daniel was surprised he had enough strength to do that.

“I will go shave, you look through the room service menu.”

“I’m going to buy the most expensive things on there!” Seongwoo called with an irritated huff.

“Doesn’t matter. It won’t make a dent in my fortune!” Daniel called back brightly as he slipped into the bathroom.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel listened to Seongwoo talk to the receptionist as he put shaving cream on his face and carefully scraped it off with the razor blade. Seongwoo stuck to his word, ordering ten different menus that sounded quite expensive. He washed his face and stepped out of the bathroom, wiping it with a towel.

“Are you planning on feeding an army, Seongwoo? We can’t possibly eat all that just the two of us.”

“I wasn’t planning on eating all of it. I just wanted to try a bite of everything. Since you’re so rich, what does it matter?”

Daniel sat on the bed and tossed the towel over his bare shoulder. “Eh~ Still, wasting food isn’t good even if I can afford it. I will let it go this once since I hurt you earlier. I am rather glad you are growing comfortable using my money.”

Daniel took his arms and pet the still slightly angry, pinkened marks. Seongwoo flushed and chewed on his lower lip.

“It doesn’t hurt, really…”

“Liar. Why do you insist on lying to me so often, Ong?”

“Force of habit, I guess…”

While waiting for room service to come, Seongwoo washed up and changed. Daniel washed up as well but remained shirtless. The girl who brought the room service blushed and tried hard not to stare as he took the cart from her. Seongwoo eagerly opened the lids to see what he had picked out. There was steak, pasta, pizza, cream soup, chicken, sushi, and desserts. It looked terrific and smelled heavenly. They sat on the sofa with several plates and cups of juice. Daniel bothered Seongwoo by feeding him bites from his fork.

“I can eat myself,” he hmphed with his mouth full, shooting him a glare which was all too adorable considering his cheeks were stuffed.

“You look like a squirrel,” Daniel snickered, getting a forkful of eggs to stuff him with next.

“No more. You, eat!” Seongwoo grumped, poking his fork in the direction of his plate and then his own mouth.

“I’m getting full watching you eat, actually.”

His ridiculous joke earned him a kick in the shin. He winced and groaned, pretending that it hurt so terribly he needed to go to the hospital. Seongwoo knew him well, though, and didn’t believe it. He ignored him and continued to chew.

“Hmm~”

“It’s good,” Daniel agreed, finally returning to eating his own breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Seongwoo laid on the bed, rubbing his stomach and groaning.

“Ugh, I’m stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving. I couldn’t eat another bite.”

“Oh, really? I guess you don’t want any of this sundae then…” Daniel sat next to him with a small bowl of vanilla icecream.

“Sundae?” The ice-cream addict lit up, eyes going to the bowl in his hands.

Daniel chuckled. “I thought so. You always have another stomach somewhere in that tiny frame of yours for desert. How is it that you don’t gain weight?”

 Seongwoo flushed, stretching out his arm as if to grab the spoon full of the creamy, cold substance complete with nuts and chocolate syrup. “I do gain weight. In my tummy and face. That’s why I exercise.”

Daniel snorted, stretching his hand out, signaling him to open his mouth so he could feed him which of course Seongwoo wasn’t fond of. “You exercise? I can’t picture it. Nor I have I seen or heard of it. What kind?”

 Seongwoo took the treat greedily and licked the spoon clean, holding his wrist so he couldn’t take it back. Daniel felt his cock twitch, imagining himself in that lovely mouth instead. It would be cold which was an amazing sensation on sensitive skin, especially when it was hot and tingly, like when you were erect for example.

“Yoga. Zumba. Dancing. Pilates. Running. Usually things I can do in the home. I don’t like going outside because I have a dust allergy.”

“Ah, that’s why you’re always blinking and sneezing, huh?” Daniel replied with an enlightened expression. Score for learning more about his crush.

“Hmm, hmm. More please.”

“Magic word?”

“More please, Sir?”

 “Nope. Magic word is give me more ice cream through a kiss with your scrumptious lips, Sir.”

Seongwoo turned pink, steam practically coming out of his ears, lust sparking in his pretty, chocolate almond eyes. He smacked his thigh. “I’m not saying that.”

Daniel grinned evilly and wiggled his eyebrows. “But now you want to. Admit it.”

(Rated M Part from here, sorry Daniel is really incorrigible, insatiable and Ong had him deprived a bit last week)

Seongwoo bit his lip, his breath hitching and fingers digging into the blanket as Daniel slipped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and licked the spoon suggestively with hooded eyes. Seongwoo didn’t admit it, but then he wouldn’t. He rarely admitted when Daniel was really turning him on, which was his sign to continue driving him crazy.

“God, I do like you, Seongwoo. You’re fun to tease…” Daniel hummed as he leaned in towards his lover’s face, the ice cream cold and quickly melting into creamy sweet liquid.

Seongwoo met him with parted lips and an eagerly poking tongue. They shared a cold, vanilla kiss, Seongwoo licking the substance he hungered for, then focusing on caressing and stroking his tongue which was another delicacy of his. Daniel tried to pull away, planning on getting more ice cream but Seongwoo grabbed his face and pulled him close, sucking his tongue and keeping it captive inside his own hot mouth. Daniel hummed and inhaled sharply through his nose, his lust spiking through the roof the way Seongwoo gobbled him up passionately.

Daniel pushed up his shirt so he could feel his smooth stomach, slipping down to his pants. Seongwoo pressed his hips up on the bed, his abdominal muscles tensing. Daniel got an idea. Seongwoo whined in complaint as Daniel pulled away, gently taking his hands off.

 “I’ve got an idea I think you’ll like. Let’s try something new. Ongcream.”

“Well, if that doesn’t sound dirty, I don’t know what does,” Seongwoo giggled but went passive at the promising sound and that husky, playful tone that could only mean naughty, pleasant things were in store for him.

Daniel filled his belly button with cold ice cream.

Seongwoo hissed and grit his teeth. “That’s cold!”

“Yes, it is. Isn’t it intense? Now imagine this freezing cold on your skin combined with my hot mouth in a few seconds. That is if you can hold still…”

Seongwoo groaned as Daniel laid between his legs and nuzzled his erection. His hips naturally lifted, rocking up into the pressure, his thighs shaking. Daniel pushed him by the hips back on the bed.

“Be still,” he ordered. “Or it will spill and the bed will get messy. I will be angry if that happens.”

He wouldn’t but he was just saying that to get into some kind of character. He wanted Seongwoo to obey.

“Yes, Sir…”

Seongwoo played along by responding how he hoped and stilling, guessing what he wanted. He forced Seongwoo to spread his fingers through his hair. The other hand covered his mouth as he panted and let out erotic moans, louder since the feeling was more intense and he couldn’t relieve his ache the way he usually did. Daniel nuzzled, licked, and bit him all over through the cloth.

“Sir…please…”

“No talking, Seongwoo. Be still.”

 “Yes, Sir…” he returned to being wordless, mainly moaning and crying out his pleasure.

Daniel slipped his trainers down a bit to reveal his head, licking the tip and then sucking on it harshly.

 “Ah!” Seongwoo cried out, jerking his hips up.

“Naughty boy, look what you did,” Daniel scolded, rushing forward to lick up the melted white cream as it spilled from his belly button.

Seongwoo hissed, shaking violently, and gripped his hair as Daniel dived his tongue deep into his sticky, wet belly button, sucking and licking him clean in a very sensitive area.

“Oh god, do it again~” Seongwoo cried excitedly, red faced and huffing, his eyes shut tight. “Please, do that again. Just like that, Sir…”

“Your wish is my command, as always, my lovely assistant. Let’s do that again.”

He repeated the process. This time, Seongwoo was able to be still until he deep throated him and sucked hard. Daniel chuckled as he pulled away and kissed up the squirming pale body.

 “I got another idea.”

“Another one?” Seongwoo looked intrigued but slightly anxious.

 “You’ll like it. You’re a kinky kid.”

“I’m older than you,” Seongwoo objected with a pout. “Yet you have never once called me hyung.”

“Because I’m taller, bigger, plus I’m your boss. One-year difference hardly is relevant enough to be called hyung. But if you get off hearing that, I most definitely will.”

 Daniel lifted up his shirt and squeezed it together, holding it over his eyes. Seongwoo bit his lip and inhaled sharply.

“Excited already, hyung? You’re easy to turn on and truly quite kinky. There hasn’t been a thing I’ve tried on you you haven’t loved.”

“Hmm, true…I guess I’m kinkier than I ever would have thought. You changed me.”

“I didn’t. I sensed the kink lover in you long ago. That’s why I was interested in breaking through your icy barricade. I knew you would be a forest fire under that waiting to burn me up and consume me.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and groaned, rocking his hips to grind into his thigh. Daniel smirked as he pinned down his wrists more to the bed and waved his body down to grind hard into him. Seongwoo released his lip to cry out and shiver harshly.

“You like dirty talk, don’t you, hyung?”

“The poetic sort yes. You have a way with words when we’re alone, Niel…”

“That’s true. You inspire me. Because your body is a wonder land~” he sang some old pop song.

Seongwoo chuckled, his kitten lips curling up. “Don’t sing. You will spoil the mood. Things were just getting inferno level hot.”

“My voice sucks that bad?” he pouted with offense, rocking into his lover again as punishment, rubbing the full lengths of their hard erections over each other this time.

Seongwoo whimpered and shivered again, jerking up into him.

“So sensitive you are, baby. I’m going to blissfully take advantage of this.”

Daniel smirked, then leaned in to lick and nip on his lips. Seongwoo pressed his head up and puckered his lips, following him blindly, hoping to kiss but Daniel refused for the longest time. He waited until Seongwoo was huffing, flushed, shivering and rocking fiercely against him, begging to be kissed and touched with hands. Daniel stripped him of his boxers and pajama bottoms but didn’t touch his body yet.

“Niel…please touch me…”

“I don’t want to be Niel right now,” he reprimanded, nipping sharply at one brown, pert nipple.

Seongwoo gasped, his back arching up off the bed immediately. “Sir, please!”

“All in good time, Seongwoo hyung. Soon. Now be still.”

“Yes, Sir…” he didn’t sound pleased about it but he followed orders and remained still, his hands staying above his head and his erection saluting the ceiling.

Daniel reached for the forgotten ice cream, smirking as he thought of his next naughty experimental idea. He swirled the spoon around and then poured it in swirls all along his body. Seongwoo hissed and panted with a mix of shock at the cold and rush of excitement. That felt incredible and extremely intense, sending shivers of pleasure to his groin.

“Look at how willing you are, Seongwoo. You sure do like kinky…” Daniel hummed with appreciation, eyes on the prize which would soon be his reward for thinking up this ingenious foreplay idea.

He smiled proudly at his intelligence and creativity.

“Yes, Sir, I like this. Lick it off, suck me good…” Seongwoo moaned in the most brazen, erotic fashion, his fingers digging into the wooden bed frame above his head.

 “Oh, I have every intention of eating you up good…” he replied with a thick, lustful town, approaching his defenseless, ice cream covered body with a wolfish, hungry grin. “It’s lunch time.”

Seongwoo gasped and arched off the bed as Daniel licked the trail of ice cream from his stomach, over his rib cage, and then to his nipple. He licked the hard nub and then sucked all the cream off.

“Oh, yes!”

“Still…” he warned, going to the trail on the right side.

He did the same there, making Seongwoo whimper and cry out. “Good fucking god…That’s incredible.”

“Hmm. It tastes incredible, Ongcream is the flavor of today…” Daniel responded as he kissed down to the trail that started from the center of his sternum and waved down to his pubic hair and over his leaking, pulsing, now purplish head.

Seongwoo was more turned on and sensitive than he’d ever seen. He hissed, groaned, and thrashed, his pelvis humping the air in desperation as Daniel slowly sucked and nipped his way down, leaving slight hickies in wake of the cream.

“Sir, please…”

“Shh. You’ll get what you crave for soon, baby. Have patience. Be still, for the last time. Or I'll spank you.”

"Hmm, I kind of am hoping for that..." Seongwoo positively purred.

"Such a vixen..."

Seongwoo forced his body back on the bed, tense and shivering with excitement. Daniel bit hard under his belly button as he stroked up his thighs. Then he started his way to the center, massaging his balls and lightly pecking and flicking his tongue up the side of his upright penis. Seongwoo whimpered and begged but remained still this time. Until Daniel suddenly gripped him at the base and engulfed his head.

“Fuck, yes! Sir!” He cried out, thrusting his hips up violently into Daniel’s open mouth, his hands banging at the wood.

 The bed shook as Seongwoo fucked his mouth. Daniel greedily took him all as deep as he could, pumping harshly. He hummed at the delicious taste and watched the pleasure, thrill, and embarrassment dance over his lover’s flushed face. Seongwoo was gorgeous—lips parted, cheeks pink, sweat beating his brow, hair tousled, eyes closed, dark brows furrowed. He was pure art.

Mine, Daniel thought as he worked him harder. The sounds of suction and the bed creaking and banging against the wall filled their room, a symphony that turned them on further.

“Yes, oh, oh, oh fuck yes…” Seongwoo cried over and over, panting harshly.

Daniel reached under and held his bottom as Seongwoo thrust up high off the bed. This stimulated and excited the man further.

“Close! Harder!” Seongwoo shouted, his hands clawing at the wood, his body tensing and arching as fire grew in his lower stomach.

Daniel did as asked, taking control completely and going as hard and rough on him as he could. Seongwoo bit his lip and groaned, stilling as his hot load exploded into his throat. Daniel hungrily sucked every last drop, pumping the vein to get out more.

 “Oh, Sir…that was…freaking hot..holy shit…I’m embarrassed at myself…I didn’t know I could sound that pornographic…” Seongwoo hummed, breathless, his body heaving and shaking.

Daniel kissed and caressed him until he got to his mouth. He took off the shirt and Seongwoo immediately held him close, burying his hands in his hair as they kissed lazily. It was a hot yet rather sweet kiss, full of gratitude for a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Glad you liked it, but it’s my turn now baby. I want you to call me Niel now, okay?”

Seongwoo gave a shy smile and flushed. “You really go back and forth about that? I thought I was the hypocritical one. Maybe you’re taking that on from me,” he teased.

“Not a peep out of you now, Ong, unless it’s it to scream my name and tell me how great I feel.”

“I think I can manage that,” Seongwoo replied with a wicked smile while fisting his hair and lifting up his legs.

Daniel caught onto his drift and thought about how they hadn’t tried things that way yet. “If you’re not flexible, nerdbot, this is going to be hard on you. Tell me if you get a painful cramp and we’ll stop.”

Seongwoo nodded, chewing on his lip with excitement as Daniel lifted his legs up nearly above his shoulders.

“Jeeze your tight and hot. I adore how you’re always ready for me to take you. It’s addicting,” Daniel groaned as he slipped inside easily.

“Hmm…”

“Good?”

“So good.”

“How good?” Daniel smiled wickedly, pulling out and then thrusting deep, making Seongwoo’s head fly back, exposing his throat which let out hums of pleasure.

“Nice good?” he challenged, thrusting harder and deeper accompanied with a harsh bite at his lover’s creamy neck.

Seongwoo positively purred, biting hard on his lip. “Naughty and fantastic sort of good.”

“Better be more than nice. I’m going to take you hard,” Daniel whispered, kissing the spot he’d ravished soothingly. “I want you to look at me all the way until I come. Is that alright?”

 “It’s sort of embarrassing but hot. Sure I can try. Understand that your ‘taking me’ look is quite intense, so I could look away,” Seongwoo replied with a grin.

“Is it? I guess my feelings just pour out when we're connected. You can see how much I like you. Be mine, Seongwoo…”

Seongwoo groaned and complained as he was suddenly barreling into him with enough force to snap the bed, making his legs ache as they were pressed to his chest. “Don’t start that now. That’s not fair when you’ve got me under your total control.”

Daniel caught his face as he tried to look away and forced him to stare in front. He was now gasping and going ‘ah!’ with each heavy thrust. “Answer me. Say yes…”

“No…”

“Say yes…”

“I can’t…”

 “Be mine…”

“I’m already yours…”

“You know what I mean. Be officially mine, in every way…” Daniel growled, giving his bottom a hard smack.

Seongwoo gasped at the pleasureful pain. “Sorry, but no, Niel, I just can’t say anything but no or maybe…”

“Maybe I can live with. No, I cannot. Please stop telling me no. Fuck, coming close.”

Daniel grit his teeth. The bed shook and banged on the wall as he thrust harder. Seongwoo closed his eyes and tensed his body, sensual mewls slipping out of his parted pink lips. Daniel crashed their mouths together, making Seongwoo groan in pain as his legs were stretched even more, cramping up near the thigh area. Daniel was coming now so he didn’t say anything.

Daniel stilled, his body shaking as his load spilled violently, Daniel kissing Seongwoo greedily and moaning into his open mouth. They maintained the position, both liking to be connected for a minute or so after the session finished. Daniel let him drop his legs and rubbed the cramps out.

(Rated M part over with)

“Open your eyes. I want to see how good I make you feel.”

Feeling bad for refusing him three times just then, he chose to obey although they weren’t playing the ‘boss-assistant’ act currently.

 Daniel smoothed his hair and looked at him with such love and wonder. “I like you so much, Seongwoo. I wish there was some way to convince you to be mine.”

Seongwoo smiled playfully and pet his back which was damp with sweat. “Are you giving up already?”

 “I’m very tenacious. I still have a week at least. Be prepared. Though I’d prefer you were not. It will be easier to slip into my heart that way.”

“Oops, my extra defense is already on it’s way up.”

Daniel chuckled as Seongwoo made robotic, machinery sounds, dark eyes that had been full of lust now sparking with childlike amusement that reminded him of how he looked when he played games.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The two laid in each other’s arms, wrapped in a soft sheet. They knew they should get up and do something, like take a walk and go check on Momo, but they were feeling incredibly lazy. They were enjoying each other’s company, drunk in the hormones and happy vibes left after their orgasm, not wanting to give up this comfortable intimacy.

Daniel brushed his fingers along Seongwoo’s arm, nuzzling his damp temple. “I don’t want to go back tomorrow. I’m going to miss just being Seongwoo and Daniel, you know? I enjoy that more than anything. It’s addicting, the sex too.”

Seongwoo hummed in agreement, shivering slightly at the ticklish sensation. “I feel the same. It feels different when we’re out of the office and suits like this. Like we’re really ourselves, stripped of all our fronts and images, seeing each other for who we really are. We simply just are.”

“Poetic. I like that too. It’s a perfect way to put it. I like that I can be myself with you, not put on airs to be sophisticated, collected, intelligent, stern, poised. We don't need to hide anything or worry about people judging. I can see the real you too behind those glasses, fancy clothes, sour attitude, and poker faces.”

“What’s the real me like?” Seongwoo asked after a minute of silence, nervous about how Daniel would find him.

Daniel had said that there was nothing that he didn’t like about him. He had said that his imperfect flaws actually made him more perfect and attractive. He kept saying that he liked him as he really was. But did the man truly understand the mess he was getting into? Seongwoo knew that he was complicated, to say the least.

“Hmm, I will try to put it as simple as possible. Your real self is…funny, sweet, clumsy, and insecure.”

“Two good things and two bad things? I can deal with that…” he responded with a small smile.

“None of them are bad,” Daniel squeezed him and nipped at the top of his ear in reprimand. “They’re all charming points.”

“You are the first person who could make me laugh by literally doing and saying nothing. Your clumsiness brings out the protective side in me. When you’re sweet, I never want to leave your side, not even for an important meeting when I know that you’re going to be waiting for me in the car. That’s why I demand that you care for me so often, I just like it that much. You are very understanding and good at taking care of people. You have a nurturing ability, like a mom. As for your insecurities, I think that makes you human. I want to instill real confidence in you by giving you a million compliments until you see what I see and believe me, not that fake confidence you put up when you’re around employees and meeting new people. You don’t see it, but you are a very attractive, admirable, extremely lovable person, Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo sunk further and further into his chest, eventually hiding his flushing cheek and flattered smile under the sheet corner. Daniel let him, squeezing him tighter and raining kisses on the crown of his head.

“That’s how you honestly feel?”

“Hmm, that’s how I honestly feel. Shows how much of a smitten fool I am, huh? I told you that I really like you. You’re running through my mind twenty-four seven. You must be exhausted and worn through your last pair of designer sneakers by now, hmm? Shall I buy you a dozen new pairs?”

Seongwoo scoffed and slapped his stomach for the lame joke that came out of nowhere.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Eventually they stopped napping and sexing on repeat to take Momo for a walk and explore the grounds. It had snowed heavily last night. There was a thicker, fresh layer of snow. They enjoyed wondering around, making three tracks of foot prints in the clean areas that had yet to be explored.

Momo seemed to really enjoy the snow. He liked to eat and pounce on piles of it. They both had a good laugh at how the puppy was covered in powder and walking funny, lifting his feet much higher than normal with each step as if the wet, cold feeling was odd.

They discovered a hill that had people sledding down it on plastic red sleds. Seongwoo looked at it for a long time, his eyes sparkling.

“You want to ride?” Daniel asked, biting back the temptation to tease him for being childish.

Seongwoo flushed and looked down at where Momo was again rolling around at their feet, growling at piles of snow before chomping them with his little, savagely sharp teeth. “No….”

“Yes, you do. It’s obvious. I won’t tease you. I kind of want to go too. It’s been almost twenty years I bet since I rode a sled. I used to go with my best friend but he…” Daniel stopped, feeling choked up and sad for a second.

“You mean the Seongwoo in your past?” Seongwoo asked, a complicated expression coming across his face Daniel wasn’t pleased to see.

He seemed sad, jealous, worried, thoughtful. He must be thinking of how Daniel was going to meet him next week and how that would mean that the official countdown to Daniel’s departure would begin.

He took Seongwoo’s gloved hand and squeezed. “I’m not going to go anywhere if you say you don’t want me to,” He reassured.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “You are the head of the company. Of course, the head needs to be staying in the main branch, not up here.”

 He had a point. Daniel chewed on his lip, thinking of what he could do or say. It wouldn’t be good for the company for him to stay out of Busan much longer. But dammit, he wanted them to stay together, make a new sort of arrangement work out, one that wasn’t quite so temporary.

“Seongwoo, there’s always…”

Seongwoo distracted him by stuffing his face with a ball of snow. Daniel sputtered it out, complaining about the cold and then growling that he would get revenge hardcore if Seongwoo wanted to play that game. They started a snow war. Seongwoo ended up with a lot of snow down his shirt, squealing from the cold. Exhausted from the fight and the shock of the icy coldness, he laid down on the snow. Daniel teased him, took some pictures, and then collected his cute lover, picking him up with ease. Seongwoo was really too light. He needed to eat more. 

Seongwoo knew what he was going to suggest and he didn’t want to hear it again. The words ‘come to Busan with me, I will give you a better job in the main branch’ were far too tempting when they came out of those plump lips in that sexy, thick, accented, silky tone. Far, far too tempting.

 He had already fallen victim to the Devil’s siren once but with this he really couldn’t. He couldn’t leave behind his friends and family, taking some huge risk like that.

These days, the regular relationship didn’t last longer than three months, especially not around their age. Maybe they really liked each other and wanted to be together every day for eternity now, but that likely wasn’t going to all be the case. And then what would happen to him? Thrown from Daniel’s apartment on the streets of a foreign city with no one to turn to and no hope but to go back and tell everyone that his ‘big gamble’ had been a failure?

 It wasn’t a logical, intelligent move. Saying yes to Daniel’s proposal was against everything he stood for, everything in his very being. He was too independent and intelligent to agree, but if he actually heard the suggestion again from him, Seongwoo was scared that he would melt and give in. Because a large part of some hidden side of his heart that hadn’t been touched in ages was craving just that.

 The rest of that conversation was forgotten in the midst of them tackling each other and running in the snow, stuffing snow down each other’s backs and crying at how cold it was. Momo bounded around them, barking happily and wanting to play along. Seongwoo laid on the ground and told Daniel to stop. Momo was getting to worked up. She was growling and biting at Daniel’s jacketed arm, trying to protect mommy.

Daniel pulled the puppy into his arms and sat down in the snow, his handsome face rosy and breaming, his breath coming out as steam. “Momo, look buddy. Mommy is smiling and laughing. I’m not hurting him. Stop being so protective. It’s just how mommy and daddy play,” he reassured the puppy gently as if it were a child.

Seongwoo watched the two, huffing and panting, thinking they looked sweet together and that Daniel would make a good father if he ever chose to adopt. Daniel caught Seongwoo looking at him. He took out his camera and snapped a picture, finding his pose in the bed of snow quite comical and cute. 

“Like what you see?” he joked.

“Hmm, it’s an attractive view, I must admit.” Seongwoo smirked, rolling onto his back to get a better look at his boss's face.

Daniel smiled rather shyly and chuckled, seeming flattered. Then he leaned forward and they pecked a few times, not caring about bystanders because no-one knew them here. Or at least they were not likely to recognize Daniel Kang without a suit.

“I owe you a sled ride, nerdbot. If you’re not turning into a snowman, let’s go.”

He was quite cold still from all the snow melting inside his shirt but he eagerly sat up. Daniel helped him sit up, taking hold of him carefully in case he tripped. Daniel insisted on holding his hands or wrists, helping him up the steps to the top of the hill. If he slipped, Daniel would immediately grab him around the waist. Seongwoo appreciated the way that Daniel was taking care of him, but it was also slightly embarrassing, especially the way that Daniel was always looking at him with a sweet grin.

Seongwoo sighed with exasperation as Daniel cleared piles of snow with his feet and gloves before he could step and possibly slip. “Daniel, I am older than you, remember that? I’m nearly thirty. I don’t need this sort of babying. I’m not delicate pottery.”

 Daniel grinned wide. “You get hurt and lost easily, remember? It’s all just part of my strategy.”

 “Strategy for what exactly?” Seongwoo asked curiously.

“To get you to agree to date me officially by appealing to you as the absolute perfect boyfriend.”

“So, if you were my boyfriend, you wouldn’t actually do any of these things? You’re just trying to get in my pants?”

 “Baby, I’ve been in your pants without having to really try much of anything. This is different. I’m trying to get in your heart. That requires strategy. I do honestly want to do these things with you on a regular basis. Let me remind you, I would be an amazing boyfriend if you’d have me.”

Daniel hugged him, pausing on the stairs and kissed his temple. Seongwoo flushed and his heart raced. Don’t do that to me. I like that, much too much. Be still, my wavering heart. He tried to put his feelings on lock down and put the utmost effort into putting up his poker face. Daniel watched with amusement and adoration all over his young, handsome face, chuckling deep in his throat.

“You are such a charming guy, my ice prince. Let’s get on that sled so you can ride down your kingdom, adding an extra layer of frost.”

Seongwoo’s composure immediately broke at the joke and compliment. He burst out laughing, leaning against his lover and thumping his gloved hand on his chest.

“Aw, you’re funny….hopeless, insatiable, immature, and infuriating, but incredibly funny…” he murmured with an unbridled grin.

They rode down the sled individually, Momo in Seongwoo’s jacket, whooping and laughing like elementary school kids. It was so fun and thrilling that they did it three more times, racing each other for snacks. After, they tired of the sled, they went to their room to warm up and dry off.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Dressed in new sweaters and jeans, they cuddled up on the couch with cups of hot cocoa, watching TV. They both were glad to be warm and content. For once, they were enjoying each other's company without doing naughty things or having their usual playful cat-dog sort of banter matches. Suddenly Daniel jumped up off the couch and shouted. Seongwoo looked at him curiously. His head was ducking and he was looking around the room with panicked eyes. His hand swatted the air and he ran around to the other side of the coffee table.

Seongwoo giggled behind his sweater sleeve when he realized what the issue concerning his lover was. There was a fly that seemed to like Daniel. He recalled their interaction with Jaehwan. Daniel was apparently terrified of bugs, indeed.

Calmly, Seongwoo put down his mug, rolled up a magazine from the coffee table top and expertly swatted the fly when it got close, killing it. Daniel cheered like he’d scored the winning goal in a championship soccer game, then sighed with relief, his hand going over his heart.

 “It’s just a harmless fly,” Seongwoo chided, shaking his head with amused disbelief.

“It was huge! And harmless? I certainly think not! Some species of flies can bite, you know~” Daniel defended himself but the sheepish grin, flush, and the way he scratched the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact showed that he was embarrassed by his reaction.

 He apparently hadn’t wanted Seongwoo to ever see that side of him. Did he think that took down a ton of points on his boyfriend material scale? It didn’t really. It actually upped it, immensely. He had never thought Daniel was that level of cute.

“Ah, I seriously fall for guys that can kill bugs for me. It’s really my type~ If you agree to catch bugs for me the rest of our lives, I will propose to you~”

Daniel sat down on the couch, cuddled up to his side, and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking at him with admiration and hearts in his large, dark, puppy eyes. Seongwoo flushed, leaning more into his pleasant, warm touch. This feels good. I wish we could stay like this for a few days longer. Not talking about the future. Just enjoying each other’s company in total privacy.

“I’m serious. I really fall for someone like that. Please be by my side and catch bugs for me forever,” Daniel chuckled as Seongwoo gave him a doubtful look under a raised eyebrow.

“I shouldn’t have done that. You are hopeless and uncontrollable enough at is. Every day it's ‘you’re mine, be officially mine.’ You really shouldn’t fall for me anymore,” he sighed, laying his head on Daniel’s shoulder and looking at the TV screen displaying yet another Christmas movie.

“Too late. I’m not sure there’s any deeper level for me to fall to at this point,” Daniel responded softly, kissing his temple and sniffing his yummy smelling hair.

“Guess we’re going to be in trouble if I reach that level too, huh?” Seongwoo had meant to say that to himself but accidentally said it out loud.

He could feel Daniel’s grin on his skin. “Doing my best here to drag you down with me. Give me a few more days.”

Seongwoo ignored the insistent tugging on his heart-strings, playfully answering, “We’ll see if you can pull it off. I’m not an easy fish to catch.”

“No, you certainly aren’t. But I really enjoy the challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ Sorry this chapter is short. I had to cut it in half but I couldn't cut it in half evenly(put together with the last one it would have been almost 20, 000 words). This is the end of their one and only weekend trip. I hope you enjoyed it. They had lots of time to just be themselves, flirt, play around, chat, be sweet, cuddle, sleep in. There was significantly less bickering and stress as Daniel made good on his promise not to be obnoxious, consequently Seongwoo was more open, sassy, and sweet than usual I think. I know the smut was a little bit intense there haha. I want their sex life to become more intense as time goes on as well as their relationship. Seongwoo and Daniel have really fallen for each other and they're quite perfect together. I wanted you to see through their dates and weekends how they can and will be when they eventually start dating... 
> 
> But they've been living in a fantasy world and that fantasy is going to crash soon. From the next chapter, we're going back to the mystery. Sunmi's plans will be revealed soon and these two will learn the truth about their relationship, which may or may not change them and how they interact. Next chapter isn't too angsty though, so don't hold your breath quite yet.
> 
> I hope you can tell me what you thought of this chapter. Comments are always loved and appreciated! See you in a week! 
> 
> Please check out my other stories while you are waiting for this one~ They are all being transferred bit by bit from AFF to A03 so now you can read them all if you like this format better. I started a W1 couple one-shot series that's going to be a lot of random ships in W1 with about half of it being Ongniel since I've got requests from scientist friends and also I have a lot of random drabble ideas for Ongniel. I will be connecting each story to a W1 song with the lyrics, mood, and concept directly. It will be fun for you to see the connections I think like a sort of hide and seek. It's okay if you don't find it because I explain the connection in the end and the lyrics that you will find mentioned somewhere in the chapter either directly or indirectly are at the top. Looking forward to seeing you there~ I would really love some feedback because this is my first attempt at writing one-shots!
> 
> <3 Raina


	21. Reunion of Gongcheongie and Kang Choding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meet Jisung's mystery lover, which turns out to be CEO Ha Sungwoon. Jisung continues to be suspicious of Daniel's relationship with his assistant but approves of it this time around. Seongwoo emails his mother for the first time and debates about what he should do about Daniel wanting to be in a more serious relationship. There's some more 'screen golf' time in which Daniel gets a very naughty idea that embarrasses Seongwoo. Daniel meets up with 'Gong Seongwoo' and Seongwoo realizes what Sana's scheme is just in time to stop it. Finally, the childhood friends have an emotional reunion~

"Aloha~" Daniel brightly greeted his computer screen, lifting up his coffee mug with dotted foam.

"Not the right island, but nice try, Dan. Cheers!" Jisung put his cocktail up to the screen and they clinked their glasses together virtually.

"Nice beach. Is the weather as terrific as it looks?"

Behind Jisung was the beach and palm trees. He was calling from the veranda of his beachside hotel where he had been reading and sun tanning all afternoon.

Jisung beamed and bragged, "Better. The company is great too."

"Wow, am I finally going to meet the mystery man?" Daniel commented with excitement.

"Sure, why not? He's coming to Korea to stay in my place next month. We're getting serious. So, no point in hiding him anymore."

Jisung called his lover in with a wave and a sweet expression Daniel had rarely seen. A short muscular blonde asian guy came in with sunglasses on his head and a blindingly bright smile.

"Hello, Daniel. Long time no see!"

"What? Ha Sungwoon? The CEO of Hotchkiss? You're seeing him? You know him? How's that possible? Since when? Oh, this is priceless. I'm going to need another coffee later."

Daniel couldn't stop smiling and laughing for a few minutes. They both waited, holding hands and smiling at each other with amusement.

"Okay, I am good. Why don't you tell me your story though? This is positively mind-boggling~"

Jisung looked sheepish. "Um, well I sort of already did."

Daniel scrunched up his face, laying his chin on his folded hands. "When did you?"

Sungwoon kissed Jisung on the cheek and pulled him close. They cuddled, making Daniel jealous that Seongwoo wasn't here and irritated that even if he was he wouldn't be allowed to do the same so openly.

"Bestie feeling ignored here." 

Jisung reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the blonde, his glowing cheeks tinting. 

"Ah, sorry. He's just too cute it's distracting. I told you and Seongwoo my story a week or so ago. When I was worried about him getting hurt."

"I don't recall....Oh...You mean that time you just started spouting nonsense and lectured us about office affairs? Wait, then he used to work for you?" Daniel exclaimed while pointing fingers.

Sungwoon nodded. "It was several years ago. He was my company's best worker. Not to mention attractive, intelligent, funny, and sweet. I just had to make him my assistant because I mainly wanted to spend more time together. We had a great time. Until there was some misunderstanding that broke us apart in an ugly way."

"Some jealous secretary got between us. She made it seem like Sungwoon left without any contact information and made it seem like I had only been after him for a higher position. She told everyone in the company about us with a ton of lies that made us seem like shitty people. Anyway the drama is all sorted out."

"Things worked out for the best anyway. He got a great job at your company. Since he's not in my company, we have no qualms about being together now. Maybe staff is off limits in my company but not in someone else’s. I'm going to be coming to Korea at least a few times a year. And if you can give him a vacation every once in awhile, he can come stay with me."

Daniel nodded and smiled. He was happy to hear that his friend had found healing and romance. Sungwoon was a great guy. He was one of the few CEO’s Daniel respected and he didn’t have any scandals about his business deals or relationships.

"Wow, things are really quite serious then. Sure, I can lend him every once in a while. We can always fill in with a temp assistant."

"Speaking of. How is the amazing Ong Seongwoo doing?" Jisung seemed like he wanted to see him.

"He's great. Working hard as usual. He’s in your office now."

Jisung laughed and teased, "Perfect, match made in heaven. You're both workaholics."

Daniel thought of their weekend and all the different versions of Seongwoo he had seen, each one more precious and addicting than the other. "He truly is perfect. In every way."

Jisung beamed and pointed at his totally smitten face with a teasing look.

"Oh, I know that look~ You seriously like him. Don’t you? I knew I was catching on to it. It's been getting worse and worse every day."

Daniel hid his smile and flushed. Then he nodded.

"You won't have to beat it out of me. Enough with the sniffing about. I like him. He's funny, gorgeous, kind, mysterious, incredibly smart, witty, great at his job. But you forbid me to put my hands on him. So I have been a good boy."

Jisung looked doubtful and genuinely surprised.

"Oh, have you? I'm surprised. You have really grown up. How mature of you not to touch a tempting morsel you see every day. Anyway, I'm sorry about that. I was thinking too much of myself. I shouldn't have tried to interfere in your love life or his. It wasn’t my place to give two adults a lecture on romance. It wasn't as bad for me as I suggested. We had great moments. We were really in love, even back then. We had fun together. It was good for my career, or it would have been if that bitch didn’t lie. The sex in the office was amazing...and the arguing seriously upped the sexual tension..."

They turned to each other, chuckled, and shared a hot kiss. Daniel flushed and hid his face in his hands, horrified at the sight of twisting tongues.

"Okay I get that, but not in front of your boss…I think I'm  gonna be sick..."

Jisung made a face and waved his hand in a diva-ish manner. Sungwoon watched him with an amused grin.

"You're just my best friend now. Don't act squeamish. I know way more about what dirty things you've done than you ever wish I knew, especially what you’ve done to boys in your office."

Daniel paled. "You have got to get those cameras out!"

"Forgot where they are, unfortunately. Don't worry, I haven't looked at them in weeks. I will just get stressed when I see you work yourself to death."

Daniel pouted, taking offense at that.

"I'm not that bad, I swear. I have been going home and eating regularly. I haven’t been sleeping at the office. And I spent my whole weekend out without even taking a single business call."

"Wow, what's the special occasion? You are seeing somebody, aren't you? Is it Seongwoo? Because if it is, I’m totally okay with it now. You must be. I have never seen you this happy on a Monday morning without even being half done with your coffee. He’s really good for you."

Daniel wagged a finger and smirked playfully. "I am seeing someone but I can't tell you who it is just yet. Maybe after you get back. We will have to see how things go after that."

The topic then went to what the couple had been doing and then to business related stuff. Sungwoon didn't leave Jisung's side even as they discussed boring things that had nothing to do with him. He stayed close, kissing his cheek and neck and playing with his hair. He seemed infatuated and completely smitten with Jisung. Jisung complained about it but it was in a coy, shy way with a giggle that suggested he liked it a lot so he wasn't serious about pushing him away. 

Daniel felt envious of that again. He wished that someday he could video call with his friends while doing that with Seongwoo and making others envious.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo smiled and chewed on his finger nail as he read Daniel's latest note. He had received heart shaped dove chocolates and a cinnamon latte today. He spun around in his chair, giggling to himself like a school girl. It was the sweetest note and the cherry on top of the most incredible romantic weekend he had ever had in his life. 

 

Good morning Vixen,

Thank you for giving me all your time and attention this weekend. It turned out to be the most incredible time of my life. I felt like we traveled to our own little world. I hope we get the chance to do that again. I can show you the world~

Maybe you don't believe it yet, but you have come to mean a great deal to me and whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm walking on air. Just talking to you brightens up my whole day. You make me happier than I have ever been, even if you refuse to give in and just say you'll be mine already, grr~

To be honest, I have never honestly dated someone. With how I get with work, how childish and selfish I can be, and for a million other reasons, I avoided relationships because I thought I would be a terrible boyfriend. Now I realized I just didn't like someone enough. When I'm with you, I feel like I want to be the perfect boyfriend for you. I want to change all of my bad habits. I wish that you will shape and mold me into your idea of a perfect man so that way I will never ever make you sad or hurt you.

I'm not really trying to pressure you. I understand what you're worried and scared about, though I haven't experienced heart break myself. I'm just putting my feelings out there, since that's also something I've never done. I'm scared to say how much I like you but I'm doing it anyway, because even if my heart gets broken, you know what? You were one thousand percent worth it. I wish that you will learn from my bravery. I am still holding very tight onto those 'maybes', nerdbot.

I'm no organ donor, but I'd be happy to give you my heart. 

Patiently waiting,

Yours XOXO

Mong Mongie Niel

 

He read the note three more times while giggling, blushing, tapping on his lips, and spinning around in his chair.

"Seongwoo!"

He jumped up from the chair and fell on the floor flat on his butt, tripping over Momo's bone. “Ouch, dammit Sana…ever heard of knocking?”

"No, what is that~Are you okay?" Sana stopped keeling over laughing, and gripped his arm to help him up.

"Stop laughing!" Seongwoo commanded, mortified and red.

Sana helped him up, forcing back her chortles to spurts of giggles. "Goodness you are heavier than you look, Ongie. Maybe I should get the boss…"

Seongwoo jumped up the rest of the way, not relishing the thought of that mortification in the slightest. "Please don't! He teases me enough about being clumsy as it is."

Sana teased, "Not just that. I think I need to tell him that his romantic gestures make you over the moon and it interferes with work."

"Don't do that. Then he will stop." Seongwoo grabbed the letter and held it carefully to his chest.

Sana snorted and pointed her finger at him. "Ah-ha! I knew you actually loved it. How could you not? He writes the cheesiest things but they are also funny, sweet, and heart-warming."

"Sana! You read them?" Seongwoo gasped.

She shrugged with a guilty look. “So, I took a sneak peek when I got there. Big deal~ It's just right there every morning. How can I not? You guys were practically begging to be discovered."

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and wagged his finger at her, stowing the note in his drawer collection. "You're a naughty girl, Sana~"

"Hey, I'm not the intern shagging his engaged boss secretly."

Seongwoo blushed and pushed up his glasses, fighting a smug grin. "He's called that off."

"Did he? She's not admitting it yet."

Seongwoo sagged into his chair.

"Because she's crazy. But he's never going to marry her and his mom doesn't like her."

Sana perched on his desk, prepared to gossip. "She still won't accept it? What a bitch."

Seongwoo nodded with a glum look. "With a capital B. Boss calls her the wicked witch of the west."

“How about the bitchiest bitch of bitchville?” Sana suggested and they chuckled over the nicknames, thinking of some others they could give to the evil, spoiled, gold-digging Sunmi.

They spent several minutes chatting, snacking on chocolates, and loving on Momo who seemed to be getting bigger and cuter by the day.

After Sana was gone, they both gained a few hundred calories, and he was talked out, Seongwoo opened his email account. Even though there were a ton of boring mails to sort through, the smile didn't disappear from his face. Every time he saw the boss’s name in the business emails he sorted through, organized, and responded to, he thought about the orgasms he had had this weekend, each one unique and more amazing then the last. The car, the shower, the ice cream, the snowy table on the balcony, the jacuzzi...The list was practically endless.

Daniel was insatiable, passionate, experimental and very giving. He had never met a lover that made him think about their sessions all throughout the next day or two in the middle of working. What a shame there was just a week left.

Seongwoo sighed as he thought he should probably give Jisung a call and ask specifically when he was returning to the company. He would need to plan something special for their last day and think about how to answer the question that was always hanging between them.

"To be his or not to be, that is the question..."

He shook his head and drank the rest of his coffee in one greedy gulp. He really couldn't afford to think about that now. It already bothered him every waking moment he wasn't at work. He didn't need it to interfere with his job like it did with his sleep and stress levels.

"Focus, Seongwoo. Work comes first. Romance and emotional issues later."

He kept going through the emails until he got to one that came on Saturday from an email address he didn't recognize. As he read, his hand went to his mouth and he repeatedly gasped.

 

Hello, my dear son.

I never thought I would hear from you again. Well, I often imagine that we chat but today my mind is clear. I know that you disappeared when you were seven years old and that though your father has been searching for you for years, we have had no luck. I am delighted to hear that you have been found or found us by some miracle. And that you are well. We will have a lot to catch up on. I will leave you our address. I hope that you can come soon. Your father is ill as well as I am. We are old and are getting worse every day. We have been holding on with the hopes of someday seeing you again.

It is thanks to Daniel that we finally can meet, as I understand it. He has been very good to us and works hard to find you. Have you met Daniel yet? He used to go by Euigun. He was your closest friend when you were younger and living here. I hope that you two can meet and be close again. He is rich and successful now. And he is incredibly kind. I'm sure he could give you whatever you want or at least take you out for a nice dinner. Please come see us soon. I will try to be safe on the day that you came.

Take care of your health, eat well, good luck with work.

Love, Mom.

 

Seongwoo read the email several more times, tears filling his eyes and eventually spilling down his cheeks. They were happy tears. His mother and father were indeed alive and well, sort of. They wanted to see him. He had their number and address. He could go see them soon. Sunmi hadn’t been fully lying. This was incredible.

"But wait..."

He read the part about this person named Daniel again. His best friend. Daniel’s real name was Euigun. Rich, successful, knew of his family, had been looking for him. Could that be...? Possibly? Were they the same person?

He wasn’t sure though. His visions his doctor had said could not be true. Sunmi had insisted they didn't know each other when they were in Busan. Daniel was a foreign name. It was a common one too. It could even be an alias. He didn’t know this Daniel’s last name either.

I shouldn't get my hopes up or his. It would be a good thing if we found each other on our own this whole time. It would probably bring us even closer. But if it turns out my mother was not talking about the Daniel I am working for, that would be awkward to bring up and could hurt us. It is better not to ask him anything just yet. I can confirm it with her when we meet by showing a picture.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo went to share the good news about finding his parents and ask for a day off or two to see them if it was possible this week. He knocked on the boss’s door and then skipped in. Daniel was just saying goodbye to Jisung and his lover apparently. Then, he stood up and walked towards him with a bright smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Or am I dreaming that you came in to my office because you totally adore me and miss me terribly even after an incredible weekend together? You came here without me buzzing you, Ong. That's a first." He sounded delighted.

"You are not dreaming and I did miss you terribly after that note."

 Seongwoo shut the door and then ran into the room. Daniel caught him up in his arms and they kissed sweetly.

"Okay, you have my attention. Did Sana slip something in your coffee? You are loopy. Not that I'm complaining. I love this and you have permission to continue, even if you become a user."

Seongwoo squeezed him tight around the neck and kissed him several more times so he couldn't talk anymore, just kiss back and chuckle deeply. Daniel doubted his note could have caused quite this reaction.

"I have some great news. I found my mother. We shared an email correspondence. She is alive and healthy, at least physically. They want me to go down to Busan and see her. And father. She said they are ill and don’t have much time left."

"That's great, nerdbot. Not the ill part though. I will see what we can do about getting a day off. I will go with you."

Seongwoo flushed and bit his lip. "Thanks for reading my mind, but you don't need to do that. I'm a big boy and you have responsibilities here."

"Of course I do. My biggest responsibility now is taking care of you. You might be big in some ways but you're still my baby. I know it will be hard for you and you will get emotional. You're not used to dealing with emotions. You're a robot, after all."

"Aigoo, you cry in front of a guy once and suddenly you're a crybaby..."

Seongwoo rolled his eyes but inside, his heart was doing twirls. That was such a sweet thing to say and he liked that Daniel cared and prioritized him over his work.

Daniel growled, "Told you not to do that."

 He bit at Seongwoo’s neck in punishment and grabbed his butt, kneeding the taut mounds.

"What will you do if I break other rules, Sir?" His dark chocolate almond eyes twinkled with mischief and he ran his fingers through Daniel's hair seductively.

"I would tie your hands, take you over my knee, and spank you."

"Woo, promises~"

Seongwoo then went to the phone on the boss’s desk, bringing Daniel by the hand with him. Daniel hissed as he bent over and pushed his bottom right into Daniel's hips. He pressed the dial and held the phone to his ear as he shimmied his lower half.

"Sana, can you make sure that Mr. Kang isn't disturbed for the next thirty minutes? We need time to discuss a certain meeting."

"Oh, really?" She giggled and replied doubtfully.

“Yes, really.”

Seongwoo gasped and bit his lip, covering the receiver so she wouldn't hear his moans as Daniel held his hips and rocked his election hard against him.

"I will see to it no one makes it past the elevator. I hope that you don't get too noisy when you're... discussing things."

Seongwoo chuckled and then bit his finger as Daniel reached around to caress his thighs, rocking up against him harshly. It was so hard to be quiet for him.

"We won't. Thanks for understanding. I will have a Louis Vuitton bag on your desk by the next morning, compliments of the boss’s personal card."

"Oh, good~ Thanks boss, love you!" She spoke louder and made kissing sounds over the phone.

Seongwoo winced, not looking pleased about that as he hung up. Daniel brought him up for a kiss.

"Using my money for deals of unscheduled office sex time, and buying out my secretary, really? You are quite the naughty incorrigible sinner now. What a fall from grace you have taken, you vixen."

Seongwoo nibbled on his lip as he unbottoned his dress shirt.

He whispered coyly, "As the saying goes, if you can't beat them, join them."

"Join the heathens we shall. In style."

 

 

(Rated M from here, quite so, be warned~)

Daniel realized after they had gotten undressed and passionately kissed for several minutes that the camera was still open on his monitor. He went to turn it off. Seongwoo stopped him. He smirked as he pressed record.

"What are you doing, my minx?" Daniel teased with a raised golden brow.

Seongwoo chewed on his lip seductively as he pushed him to the chair and then climbed on his lap. "Let's leave a memento of our relationship. We can look back on it later and enjoy it."

Daniel smiled wide. "That is really kinky. Great idea. I don't want to ever forget how beautiful you look in the throes of passion."

"Oh, do I? Tell me more, Sir,'" Seongwoo purred as he sidled closer and caressed his lover’s broad shoulders.

"You are gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Beautiful. Handsome. Memorizing. Elegant. Delicious..."

He gave compliments to his lover as he kissed all over his chest, neck, and ears. Seongwoo moaned and rubbed their erections together as he sensually stroked, tossing his head back with his eyes closed.

"Suck my fingers."

"Yes, Sir."

He sucked on the fingers Daniel offered. Seongwoo got them thoroughly wet and then Daniel moved them to his hole. Daniel ordered Seongwoo to sit up so he could see him properly in the screen. He could see all of Seongwoo in the monitor. He started stretching him out, kissing the man's pale shoulder as he carefully caressed his lover. Seongwoo was digging his fingers in his hair, gasping, groaning, his body tensing and shivering in pleasure.

Daniel groaned huskily, "Hmm, this is way too hot."

"I want to look but I'm too embarrassed..."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. You were the one that suggested it, by the way. We're not doing anything wrong. It's natural. It's wonderful. I like you, honestly so much. Kiss me baby."

Seongwoo sat up and obliged with his usual line, eagerly sticking his tongue in Daniel's open, wet, sweet mouth. They sucked, nipped, and licked at each other wildly, Daniel’s eyes opened to look at the screen. Seongwoo was so long, thin, and pale, his body elegant, graceful, and responsive. He wanted to see that pert, tight little bottom pinkened.

"Ah, oh yes, Sir, again..." Seongwoo lurched forward and groaned against his ear as Daniel slapped his bottom with his free hand.

Daniel smacked his bottom harder, his fingers pulsing in and out of the loosened, wet hole that reminded him of a budding blossom.

"Ah, please again!" Seongwoo held tight to Daniel as he fell apart. Daniel loved his erotic, shocked moans and the feel of his nails digging in his skin enough to bruise.

Daniel hummed against his collar, "I'm going in. You're so ready for me."

"Hmm, yes I am. You're incredibly skilled with your fingers, Sir. And I really like spankings."

"Just practiced a ton for being able to meet you and please you beyond your wildest dreams. I am there. Sit down on me, slowly. Careful not to hurt yourself…" he spoke with care and held his lover gently.

"Oh fuck..." Seongwoo gasped and then hissed and dug his fingers into the chair, sinking his body slowly over Daniel's hard cock.

Daniel pet his pinkened bottom and pecked along his neck and collar. "That's beautiful. You're a masterpiece baby. Now bounce."

Daniel watched the image of his cock sinking in and out of Seongwoo's puckering pink hole, mezmerized. "Be louder."

"What? No, this is so wrong..." Seongwoo sounded reluctant and embarrassed.

Daniel smacked his butt and he squealed. "Sir!"

"That was an order, Seongwoo. We're going to make hardcore porn. Just like you wanted. I won’t let you back out of it because you suddenly feel shy. We are going to enjoy this to the fullest and we are going to get off to it later. Be louder. And turn your head so I can see your face."

 Seongwoo was scared of being hit harder, so he followed instructions. He continued to bounce and turned his head, starting to be more enthusiastic and raunchy with his moans. Daniel groped his bum, forcing the pale brunette down harder and bit at his succulent throat as he watched the scene with a critical eye. It was incredible. But he wanted to get rougher and he wanted to see more of his lover's face.

"Let's do it standing up. I want to take control. It will be even hotter. Turn the chair around and grab the back of it.”

Seongwoo climbed up at the husky order, lust and excitement in his pretty eyes. Daniel smirked with promise of good times to come if he obeyed properly.

"You will like it. Don’t think of the camera so much. Only we will see it anyway. Just embrace that it's hot and kinky just like us. Then you will love it just like I am."

Seongwoo’s face flamed beneath his round glasses. He chewed on his lip with nerves as he grabbed the back of the chair and bent over.

"I'm trying but wow, this is too much kink even for me, Sir..."

"Nothing is too much baby. You're fearless. We decided to sin and flip our middle fingers to society and their rules, right? Well this is the next step."

Daniel caressed his hips in encouragement as he slid back in. Seongwoo was tight, warm, and inviting.

"You missed me I see," Daniel hummed with appreciation, kissing up his curved spine.

"I did, Sir. Someone else too..." he hummed sweetly.

"Ah, how could I forget my other best buddy." Daniel chuckled as he reached around to fondle Seongwoo’s leaking cock.

"Ah, Sir!” Seongwoo gasped and gave him a reprimanding look at the sudden torture.

Daniel smirked and licked his shoulder blade as he pumped hard, making the brunette gasp and wince, his fingers digging into the chair enough to almost rip a hole in it.

"This is what you asked for isn't it, Seongwoo? You like when I go all out. I know it. I'm going to fuck your brains out today. But I will still do it with tenderness. Because I care for and adore you. "

"Sir..." He looked at Daniel kissing and caressing his back with pleading eyes and wiggled his butt.

"You're not so talkative today, huh? We are going to need to fix that. Stop being shy because of a camera, Seongwoo. Be your noisy self. Curse and say my name and how much you like it and demand exactly what you want, like usual. Or I may leave you with much more bruises than usual."

"Sir! Stop! Please move!"

He squealed and grabbed Daniel's wrist which was about to strike his butt much harder than ever before. Daniel wiggled his hips, making Seongwoo groan and press eagerly against him, his entire body shivering with expectation. His hand lightly landed on Seongwoo's backside with a gentle caress.

"Just kidding, baby. I wouldn't ever strike you."

"I want you to move, Sir. Deep and hard. I am already very close."

"Okay, we can do it quick. As long as you get verbal. If you keep being shy, I will torture you," Daniel warned.

Seongwoo answered with his usual curses and begging orders as Daniel started to thrust powerfully. Daniel watched the monitor as he took his lover for all he had. The angle was perfect-- he could see both of their bodies, their faces, and their connected area. He liked how their pale smooth flesh slammed together into perfect harmony. The image of two becoming one as he took the man he loved and recorded this precious moment in history was a huge turn-on.

"Sir! Coming soon! Ah, ah..."

Daniel paused with an evil smirk. Seongwoo cursed a storm and smacked him for stopping when he was almost about to climax.

"That's too soon. I’m enjoying this. I have other ideas. Our porn is going to last the full thirty minutes.”

 Seongwoo looked weary and irritated but Daniel convinced him with sweet kisses and puppy eyes. The next position Daniel tried was Seongwoo holding the desk so his face was right at the camera. Seongwoo kept his eyes closed because he was too embarrassed to see his face on the screen, which was red, sweaty, and scrunched in pleasure as Daniel slowly worked him over, turning and going in just shallowly.

Daniel looked at the screen, enjoying this angle immensely. Seongwoo was so photogenic. People would kill to have this video. Daniel liked seeing up and close how great he made his lover feel. The lip bites, the panting, the fluttering eyelashes, the twitching nose, the furrowed brows, the shocked ‘o’ his pink lips made when he tapped his prostate, the frown and irritated twitch when he was deprived of more.

Daniel caressed his waist and murmured with appreciation, "You were made for the screen, Seongwoo."

"You're saying I look like a porn star? Thanks," he huffed sarcastically, clamping his hole to bring Daniel torture as a retort.

Daniel chuckled around his groan and pulled him up. He gently hugged his waist and kissed along his neck as he thrusted deeper.

"I meant you look incredible on screen. You look like a movie star. You could have been an actor."

"I know but I stupidly chose modeling instead and now I’m too old to be one," Seongwoo gasped as he tossed his head Daniel's shoulders and arched his back, spreading his legs to take Daniel in as deep as he could go, his hands digging into his boss’s hair.

Daniel's eyes bugged out as he looked at the screen. Seongwoo's body was insanely gorgeous in this lighting. Pale, smooth, lean, shapely with incredible proportions.

"Good Lord, you really do look taller than me. And you're so thin. Are you sure you're eating?"

 "You know, calling me too thin is quite a mood killer "

Their eyes met for the first time in the camera. Seongwoo looked annoyed and lost in lust, desperate for release.

Daniel smiled softly, "Sorry, your majesty. Don't go icy on me just yet. Let's see what I can do to get my fiery vixen back..."

Daniel worked his nipple and pet in circles down his stomach. Then, he stroked Seongwoo’s straining cock and rocked into his prostate, staying deep. Seongwoo positively melted and his expression was pure flaming marshmallow.

"Oh, that's great. Take me away..."

"With pleasure, baby."

Daniel stroked just his head and kept constantly hitting his prostate as he twisted his nipple. Seongwoo's moans went up in scale as if he was doing singing practice, his entire body tense and shaking.

"Oh oh oh sir~" He dug his fingers painfully into Daniel's hair as he came.

(Rated part complete)

Daniel didn't care. He enjoyed the pain his lover inflicted on him when he got enthusiastic. He bit and sucked Seongwoo's neck and watched the monitor as they both fell apart. It was the most incredible performance he had ever seen. Seongwoo looked at him and then the screen and flushed with bashful embarrassment.

"I can't believe we did that. It was actually recording?"

Daniel sweetly kissed him as he pulled out, having gloriously come at the same time. He hit the button. The recording stopped and went to a list of videos. Their last pose was captured but blurred and the video was twenty-five minutes nearly.

"Holy shit, it really did. I better save and lock this up."

He did that as soon as they got dressed, moving languishly from the pleasure still coursing through their veins and the sense of calm it brought. He turned to see his lover red faced and biting his fingers with an anxious expression.

"What's wrong?"

Seongwoo turned redder and shook his head, avoiding eye contact. Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist, caringly arranging his lover's messed up dark wavy locks and adjusting his dorky glasses.

"You're feeling shy? Feeling ashamed you suggested and liked that? Feeling especially dirty today?" he guessed.

Seongwoo nodded and hid this face as he groaned.

"We made a sex tape in your office, Sir. That's awful. How can I step into a church again after that? It's so not like me. It’s so…sinful…"

Daniel kissed his cheek and pet him. "If it helps, that was a first for me. We don't need to do it again. And I can delete it if it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want you to feel like you have to go to confessional."

Seongwoo looked at it. Then he played through the video with no sound on fast forward. His hands paused and touched Daniel's smiling face just behind his on the screen, a warm smile coming to his kitten lips.

"No, don't delete it. Just hide it very well. I think...I might want to watch it sometime. Send a copy to me later."

Daniel chuckled and brushed down his spine. "Okay, kinkbot. But you're not allowed to masturbate. All of your orgasms belong to me."

Seongwoo jumped as Daniel spanked him.

"Sorry to say, gorgeous. I have boring work that I need to get to."

"And I have some online shopping to do for Sana."

"Indeed you do. Take my card and buy her a real nice first edition from the newest collection. She really deserves it."

Seongwoo took the card and put it in his mouth. He waved at his boss and winked coyly.

"I swear if you…"

The warning came a second too late. Seongwoo was walking in a way that drew much attention to his fine ass, making Daniel consider having a second round and buying Sana two bags. Seongwoo blew him a kiss before he closed the door. Daniel was glaring at him with the promise of a good spanking later for that seductive stunt.

"You're really pushing your boundaries these days, kinkbot~"

“I know. Don’t you love it?”

“Love isn’t even the right word for it. I'm about to build a shrine and start worshipping the God of the Kinkbots.”

Seongwoo giggled, peeking behind the card through the crack oth e door which was almost closed. Daniel did a ceremony as a robot equip with machine sounds.

 Then, Daniel blew a kiss back and waved. He watched until Seongwoo closed the door which was much later because they kept looking at each other with affection and chuckling, dreading the approaching time they had to be totally apart.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Later on, after Daniel had a moment free from business meetings, they went out for lunch and some more meetings outside. While looking at the schedule for the later afternoon, Seongwoo noticed something odd. He pointed it out to his boss.

"Oh, that's for my business meeting with that man I was looking for."

"You found him? The man with the same name as me? That’s great!"

"Yes. Apparently, we were close when we were younger but I barely remember. I heard he had an accident and doesn't recall anything."

"An accident? What kind of accident?"

"Could have been the car accident or a fall. Not sure exactly. He probably won't recognize me."

 "What would you do if he does?" Seongwoo looked at his fingers and fidgeted.

"Well, it wouldn't really matter. I doubt we will be friends again. We're a lot older. Probably don't have anything in common anymore. Are you worried? Just because he has the same name doesn't mean I'm going to like him too. I don't have a thing for all Seongwoos. Just you." Daniel reassured, holding his hand and kissing it.

Seongwoo smiled and blushed. He was oddly comforted by that, though he wasn’t sure if that was the reason he was feeling anxious about this meeting. "So, why are you meeting him?"

"Now that it's confirmed that he's the one, it's time to sign the second branch owner papers and get him to meet his family."

"Right, his father is ill. He needs to meet soon then. That's why you're in a hurry. How did you confirm?"

"Well his backstory is the same. His parents sent us pictures. It matches our description."

"So, that's it? Shouldn't you do a blood test or something first?"

"We're out of time. My private investigator is great at his job. I trust him. I think that we've found the right guy."

"So, what happened to him? How did he get separated from his family? Did you figure that all out as well?"

"Supposedly he got in the wrong car. Ended up in Seoul. Got in an accident. Couldn't find his way home. Ended up adopted by a nice couple living in the mountains running a spa. Now he lives in Seoul and works for some company around this area as an intern."

Seongwoo hummed in thought. That sounded suspiciously like his life. But Daniel had seen the pictures. So, it couldn't be him. It made sense but it also didn't. Was it all just a huge coincidence?

"Hmm, if you say so. Good luck."

They were at the office. Daniel was going to drop him off and then go to the meeting.

"I don't need luck. You're the only charm I need. No one better be after me lucky charm~" he said with an Irish leprechaun voice.

Seongwoo gave a sarcastic laugh as he left. Daniel tapped his cheek as he went to shut the door. Seongwoo blushed and shook his head no since they might be seen by employees. Daniel insisted. Eventually, he climbed back in to get a kiss on his cheek.

"Miss you already "

Seongwoo blushed and hid his smile in his black scarf. "Miss you too."

"See you for dinner?"

"I will come over and cook. You're eating out too much these days. It's not healthy."

Daniel did one of his silly victory dances that made Seongwoo always question his age. "Yes, I love when you cook."

"You just like to fondle me while I'm distracted."

"Yes, and I like you naked in an apron too. My man cooking naked in the kitchen while I assist him, hmm. The idea is very yummy."

Daniel licked his lips, making sounds like he was hungry. Seongwoo lightly slapped his leg. He didn't mind cooking, but Daniel was better at it when he wasn't distracted.

"Such a kinky hopeless perv you are."

"Such a clumsy wishy washy Ongcheongie you are."

"I'm going now. I don't stay with men who insult me."

"I like you!"

Seongwoo shhed him as he stepped out. "I like you too, Kang Choding. Now get going."

"Bye, Ongcheongie. If you get bored, there's the video saved on my computer. You're welcome to watch and think of me as..."

Seongwoo didn't hear the rest of the man's dirty thoughts because he slammed the door. He shook his head and chuckled with amusement as the driver took his impossible, immature, pervert of a boss away.

He felt his cheeks. They were inflamed from the thought of the very naughty things they had done earlier. If Daniel wanted to, he could blackmail him with that. If anyone saw it, he would be sacked and it would be hard to get another job in this field. He had put proof of his affair into the world just waiting for someone to discover it. What he had done was really stupid, dangerous, terribly sinful. But it had also been incredibly thrilling and pleasureful.

As he went into the elevator, he was hit with another pain in his head and a flashback. It had been a long while and this one appeared more intense maybe because of that as if his brain was saving up energy to give him a doozy recollection.

He recalled him and Euigun were in church for the first time. Seongwoo had convinced him to go. Euigun was writing something down in his bible. Practicing his new signature. He was writing in English but Seongwoo wasn't good at English. He only recognized the letter D and the K. Then there was a line and two dots underneath it that resembled some sort of table or board or wagon. He asked Euigun what on Earth it was supposed to be and say. 'It says D-a-n-i-K. This is a skateboard obviously. Because I'm gonna be a b-boying skateboarder when I grow up.' Seongwoo commented it was an odd choice of name. 'No, it's short for Kang Dani--'

Seongwoo was snapped out of his revelation much too early by his phone ringing. He answered it as he got out of the elevator and headed for his office. It was Jisung.

"Hello. Were you not able to get ahold of Mr. Kang? He's in a meeting. He found the boy."

"Oh, he did? He didn't tell me that. That's great news. But he's already signing it? I think maybe we should run some tests in case it's actually hoax or a mix-up."

"That's what I said, but it seems he's certain and they're running out of time because of his father's illness."

"Yes, well he does have cancer..."

"Jeez, cancer ..."

"Yeah, the kind that's near impossible to reach to clear out too. We knew he was going to die for months now."

He couldn't imagine living every day not knowing when you were going to die honestly. Especially with your family member out there somewhere you desperately wanted to see one last time but not able to look for them himself.

"I guess there's no choice then. I'm sure he will give him some tests."

"Tests?"

"Well, for example, his old friend should know his real name and where they used to play a lot. Or what his real name is. Daniel isn't his real name."

The breath caught in his throat. "It isn't? What is it then?"

"Heavens no. Daniel is his Christian name. His real name is Kang Euigun. No one could pronounce it well so he changed it as soon as he could legally."

The rest of that flashback from a week ago came to my mind.

"My Christian name is cool. It's Daniel. Doesn't that sound cool? Kang Daniel. I bet I will be famous or a CEO or something with that name. I can picture bit all over the tabloids. I will dye my hair blonde and wear blue contacts. Then I will look like a handsome foreigner."

"Where did they used to play?"

"Hmm, well, he doesn't talk to me much about Seongwoo. You know how busy he gets, so he hardly talks about personal things. And those days he barely remembers since it was twenty years ago at least. They used to skateboard and play on the beach a lot."

From my recollections, me and my friend did that often. Seongwoo gulped, feeling a nervous chill and his heart pounded.

"What about his physical description?"

"Well, he should be as tall as Daniel, dark haired, pale, handsome on the pretty side. But that could be anyone. He supposedly had some unique beauty marks on his face."

 Seongwoo fingered his marks. "Jisung...Are you certain that guy he found is right?"

"Why? Do you have doubts?"

"Yes, I doubt that's right because I think that this missing guy you're looking for is…me.”

“You…?”

 

“Think about it. I match the description, I lost my parents, had an accident, got adopted, my parents own a spa, I recently contacted my mom and learned that both are ill, and she said something about my friend who changed his name from Euigun to Daniel."

"That's some crazy coincidence. I think you're right. You must be who we’re looking for. Does Daniel know?"

"I have just realized it, so no. His private investigator sent photos from the parents. Daniel saw those. They weren't of me obviously. So, I figured it was all just a coincidence and didn’t say anything to him yet."

"Oh I see. That does complicate things. Is there anyone who may have switched or tampered with them perhaps? Someone who Woojin works with or knows? I can't imagine him betraying Daniel. He's been with him a long time. They used to dance together. He pays him and treats him exceptionally well."

Seongwoo racked his brain for an answer but couldn't think of something. But he was certainly suspicious of all of this.

"Could it have something to do with Sunmi? She's been blackmailing me to stop being around Daniel. She really doesn't seem like she wants us together and she knows an odd amount of things about this case and my life."

"Hmm, I don't think she personally knows Woojin. But anything is possible with that snake. She wants Daniel's money and the company terribly. She's also intelligent and resourceful. She could use her charms and sex appeal and her father's influence to get information out of anyone."

"Could she have been getting things out of Woojin? Seeing him behind Daniel's back?"

"I hope not. For Woojin's sake. She's no good and he deserves better. It would kill Daniel to know he got fooled and betrayed by his friend double time. I think you better go and crash that meeting for now. We need to do a blood test on both of you guys and see who it really is. We can't go off just photos now. And it seems like it could really be you. That sort of coincidence is just odd. At least we have more things to look into."

"I'm on it. I will stop the signing hopefully. In case it's a sham and that puts the company at risk."

"Keep calling him."

"I will."

Seongwoo busted out of the office to the elevator, telling Sana he had urgent business with the boss. Luckily, she knew where they were meeting because she made the reservation last week. Seongwoo kept calling as he went down the elevator and called a taxi but Daniel didn't answer his phone.

Seongwoo thought through his memories of what Daniel said and then of his interactions with Sunmi. He had had some intuitive sense she was lying to him about something this whole time. It hadn’t been about her parents. They must have known each other. She must know Woojin. They must have tampered with the photos. She was trying to get her hands on the company. This was how she was going to hurt Daniel and take his things.

But why had she lied about them knowing each other if she had this plan going? What did she mean by him hurting Euigun by staying together with Daniel? Were Daniel and Euigun the same person and she was going out of her way to hide it? How was her family involved in his accident? How was Daniel's too? What secret did she have about his father? 

He still had many questions for her and his old friend, wherever and whoever he was.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When he got in the restaurant, some guy was about to sign the papers.

"Stop!" Seongwoo shouted and took the file off the table.

"Seongwoo? Why are you here? What's wrong?"

Luckily, his lover wasn't angry. He trusted that he was here for a reason, a very important one.

"This guy isn't the one you're looking for. The evidence has been tampered with. By Sunmi and your PI."

"Woojin and Sunmi? Why? They're in cahoots? Who is this guy then?"

They all looked at the dark haired, handsome man. He looked nervous. Daniel banged the table and glared at him.

"Explain all you know. If you don't, I will personally see to it you are not only fired but that you never work in any major company again. I have that kind of power and I will utilize it when it's necessary. Do you know Lee Sunmi and/or Park Woojin?"

"I swear I don't know what's going on. I don’t know Park Woojin. Sunmi is an acquaintance. She paid me a ton to pose as this guy named Seongwoo today. I just needed to come here, follow her script, and sign her name. She taught me how to write her signature perfectly. I was to pretend like I understood everything and read this paper and sign her name."

"Shit, that crazy bitch. I could kill her."

 Daniel put his head in his hands. She had been trying to trick people into legally giving her the shares instead of this fake Seongwoo. If they realized it wasn't him, then she could legally take it because the signature was hers and then people wouldn't believe whatever Daniel said about this fake meeting. It would look like he made it all up to cancel on her deal and as a petty thing to do with their engagement failing.

"She must have set up a plan to get what she wanted in case you didn't really marry her. But how did she manage to alter the photos? She wouldn't be able to get ahold of them unless..."

"She must have met with Woojin. She snuck them without him knowing. Meaning they must have been together either many times or for almost an entire day. She must be sleeping with him. I thought he was acting weird about her but I thought he was just a fan. This fool must have been seduced by her and she fed him all kinds of lies about our relationship, making me seem like a bad guy. Then, he comforted her, fell in love with her, took her side, told her things about my life and the investigation in private most likely. She's completely pulled the wool over his eyes. She has used him to get to me, hurt me, and steal from me. This stupid, lovesick fool. I warned him about her, I told her several times she's a crazy snake..."

He called Woojin and they had a short conversation. Daniel was going to go in later for a briefing about the case.

 "There's only one way we can tell what is the truth. We need to call your parents and show them both of you guys they can tell us who it is. Will that be okay with you?" Daniel asked softly to Seongwoo, discreetly holding his hand under the table since they were in the presence of a lawyer.

"Sure. To be sure, we should call the number you have, not mine."

 "That was my next point. You are very intelligent."

His eyes sparkled with praise and the suggestion that he really wished they were alone to give him a kiss. Seongwoo smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I know, Sir. That's how I can keep my job."

 "Oh, I think there's a hundred other reasons why you're still working for me." He chuckled and flashed a wink.

Then he was all back to business, being that cool, aloof, bossy CEO Seongwoo encountered often and found quite hot in a domineering sort of way. He set up his iPad for a video call. Seongwoo was surprised to see his parents in the screen. He didn't know they knew how to work that and was surprised they were not busy currently.

"Hello, sir and madam. I am the head of Peachy Co., Kang Daniel. It's a huge pleasure to meet you. I have been having people ask around about your son who I believe is an old friend of mine. I know his real parents and have been working under them. His father is very ill, you see, and we are trying to get things processed very quickly. The only thing is we ran into a little hump. I was hoping you could help us since you know your son the best ..."

Seongwoo smiled as he saw his lover treating his parents so politely, putting on his most charming, sweet grin. This was important to them for another reason. This was the first time since his ex that his parents had met anyone he liked or cared for since all of his relationship had been flings since then. He hadn't wanted his parents to get attached since he didn't allow himself even to be. But Daniel Kang was different. He was becoming dangerously attached in spite of himself. Ever since he introduced the maybe idea into his 'no relationship until you got your shit and career all sorted out' philosophy of his life.

He felt that he would feel anxious and uncomfortable since he wasn't ready for this step. However, it was not official and Daniel was such a nice guy he wasn't ashamed of in the least and he knew Daniel couldn't say something stupid. So, he felt at ease and proud instead. He had the greatest lover—polite, handsome, kind, rich, caring, gracious, charismatic, and intelligent.

"Oh, thank you so much. We really wanted to meet you. We were wondering what kind of amazing person would set aside his precious personal time to help some families he barely knew."

"Oh, that's not true. It's hardly a bother and I have more free time than you think. It's my staff that's truly busy. Besides I was very close to Seongwoo. Though he didn't talk about me, I'm sure. I heard he lost all his memories."

"Yes, unfortunately he has. He did tell me he has flashbacks every once in a while, especially about his friends."

Daniel looked over at Seongwoo as if asking if that was true. He nodded with a sad smile that it was. Daniel shook his head and sighed as if frustrated Seongwoo hadn't told him these things.

 "Ah, then it could be possible he remembers me someday. That's good then. I hope we can become close friends again. Would you mind telling us if either of these people are your son?"

He showed both the boys.

"The one next to you. That's our son, unmistakably. Only our son looks that handsome and has those charming freckles that look like a constellation."

"Hi Mom, hi Dad! Sorry for this. You must be busy," Seongwoo waved and smiled brightly over Daniel's shoulder.

"No, we're not busy at all today. Honey, isn't that guy the CEO of your company? I think I saw him in the magazine the other day."

Seongwoo laughed, knowing exactly what magazine it was because Daniel had sent it to his house for him to keep and never forget about him, as if that was possible.

He nodded. "This is my boss."

"Wait, so your boss is your old best friend?"

They both shrugged and shared a soft smile.

"Maybe. We have to meet my birth parents and get a blood test to be sure I think."

"Let's do that today. The blood test, I mean. I will call your father."

"Can I...talk to him?" He asked tentatively.

"I think it's best you wait until you're face to face, son. You need time to prepare emotionally," Seongwoo’s mother suggested.

Seongwoo frowned with disappointment. Daniel agreed and pet his knee under the table. They said good bye to Seongwoo’s parents who were even nicer to Daniel and thanking him repeatedly for caring for and taking on their son. Seongwoo insisted they not be attached because it wasn't certain yet he was the guy from his past.

"Well, what a day this is turnings out to be."

"I know."

"To think the person I have been looking for could have been there the whole time..."

They were interrupted by the actor clearing his throat.

"Um, can I just go? I have another schedule to get to. I'm not actually a company worker. Sorry to break up your happy reunion. I swear I didn't know what she was planning. So, if there's something illegal she's caught up in, leave me out of it. I was just taking on an acting job from my agency."

"I understand. You're innocent. This was just another job. Sorry you almost got entangled in something very illegal. You are lucky this man stepped in to stop everything."

"Thank you for letting me off. If you need me to testify to the police about her, I will."

He bowed and then left. The lawyer left soon after, saying that he would draw up new documents and wait for him to call him for another meeting with the right person after they ensured. The two suited men went into the car on their way to Woojin's office to talk to him

"Damn that was close. I could have given half of my father’s and my legacy to that with. How can I thank you for saving me from that humiliation?"

Daniel took Seongwoo’s hand and kissed it a lot. Seongwoo was lost in thought staring out the window. Daniel watched him with concern in silence for several minutes.

"Do you think we are really old friends?"

 "Well, looking at your background and all the hints and the fact Sunmi has been trying to separate us, yes I would say it's possible."

"I'm sorry that I still don't recall anything clearly. I had a vision of a boy called Euigun. We played a lot back in Busan. Our parents didn't get along well. He said he wanted to change his name to Daniel."

"Well, that pretty much proves it right? We don't even really need a blood test. You must be Gong Seongwoo."

"Yeah, I must be. If only that accident hadn't happened..."

Daniel realized Seongwoo still didn't know about what happened with that. Nor did he fully. Woojin was still after the driver. Nothing had been revealed yet. If the accident had been on purpose, if the kidnapping had really been planned by his father or worse the accident, this could change things. Seongwoo could end up being hurt and Daniel would feel guilty and ashamed of his father. He decided not to tell Seongwoo about any of that just yet.

"Yes, it was a terrible shame, that's true. But we found each other now. That's what matters. We have our whole lives to make up for lost time."

"Isn't it going to weird you out though? Doing things with your childhood friend?"

"No, why would it? I barely remember. And even back then, I'm sure I must have liked you. That's why I have never been able to forget about you completely like I did other kids that age."

Seongwoo blushed and smiled shyly. "I think I liked you back then as well..."

"See? So, it's not weird. We were as gay for each other back then as we are now. So, nothing is going to change. You would just mean more to me. Come here."

Seongwoo unbuckled and slid across the seat. Daniel wrapped him in his arms and kissed his temple and then freckles and then along his jaw and neck. Seongwoo shivered and giggled.

"Stop it, Niel~"

"Seongwoo...can you try calling me once by my old name? I’m curious about something."

"Um, okay...Euigun."

"Hmm?"

"I like you Euigun. It's good to see you again. It's um...been awhile. I miss my friend."

"I am sorry I didn't stop you from getting in the car. I should have noticed it wasn't the one. I have missed you too. I am glad you are alive and safe and had a good up bringing despite all you went through. It's okay if you don't fully remember me. We can make new memories."

They oddly teared up as they stared at each other and brushed each other's faces. Then they were hugging tight and smiling, having the proper reunion the two old friends should have had earlier. They squeezed tight and rocked back and forth, murmuring their childhood nicknames 'Euigun' and 'Gongcheongie.'

They still had a lot to talk about but it would have to come later. The driver had arrived at Woojin's place.

"Shall I go in?" Seongwoo suggested, wiping his wet cheeks and sniffling.

Daniel brushed his face and pecked him sweet and slow. Seongwoo still had his eyes closed and lips pursed as if asking for more. Daniel smiled with adoration.

"No, you take a rest here. Go to a cafe and get a snack and a warm drink. You've really been through enough. This is going to get ugly too. I don't want you to see me go hulk. You might run away. Well, earlier than we intended you leaving me."

Seongwoo flushed and chewed on his lip, wondering if this was the time to bring up his decision, or hope. "Um, about that, me leaving..."

"Shh," Daniel pressed a finger over his mouth, his heart jumping and catching his throat. "We can talk tonight over dinner remember? If you start a sentence like that, I will never get this meeting over with and will have to stay overtime. Tell me everything later, okay?"

He leaned in and gave Seongwoo a breathtaking, heart-stopping kiss that left him speechless even after the man was gone. Seongwoo held himself and looked out the window, watching his lover go into the building with longing.

"That’s the thing, see, Daniel. I'm not sure that I want to leave after all. I've just found someone obviously very dear to me, which makes leaving him much more complicated ..."

Seongwoo went to the cafe, thinking he needed to call and discuss this all with his friends while he filled his stomach with something warm. His life was too complicated for him to make decisions on his own. He needed the advice of people that he could trust. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back with a pretty long update this week! 
> 
> I know I said that the angst is starting soon, but this isn't really angsty out-right. It's more of mystery/backstory related angst. In general, Ongniel's reunion is happy thing. Sungwoon finally came into this story, Jisung gave his blessings and will no longer be cock-blocking, we learned everything about Seongwoo's past, we learned Sunmi's father is even more evil than she is, we found out about what Sunmi's scheme was and that it has totally failed, Daniel and Seongwoo find out their connection and they are surprisingly cool with it, and Seongwoo is very close to confessing to Daniel and deciding not to leave him. There's a lot to take in, I know, plot wise. That's why the chapter is significantly long. Next couple of chapters will have more plot stuff, reveals, confessions, and they will start getting angsty. Because Ongniel's family history can't just be brushed under the rug so simply. Which is why it's been popping up, foreshadowing events here and there throughout the story. It's a big deal, for almost everyone involved in this story. 
> 
> Look forward to next week with Daniel's intense confrontation with Woojin and Sunmi. And some fluffy Ongniel(just a bit). But unfortunately have to take a little break from smut(two chapter break)because it's a continuation of this day and Daniel is honestly exhausted and stressed. I would love to throw in smut mentions here and there but it wouldn't make much sense with all they're going through. 
> 
> Thank you for reading up to this point. The story has five chapters left! I hope you leave a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	22. Poison in a Pretty Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel confronts both Woojin and Sunmi for their different parts in this scheme and let's out his feelings of hurt at their betrayal and selfishness. Woojin and Daniel's friendship is broken as well as the relationship between Woojin and Sunmi, though Sunmi begs and pleads to be forgiven and trusted once more. Back at the office after the melodrama of an ordeal occurs, Seongwoo is waiting anxiously for Daniel and takes care of him with good conversation and massages. Daniel has something that he's not telling Seongwoo.

Daniel sat across from Woojin in his private office, making small talk and drinking coffee. He first asked all about the investigation since he had said that was the reason he was here. The whole time he was boiling over with suppressed rage, wanting to punch his friend for his idiocy.

Woojin explained that the driver of the car had talked after being offered hideous amounts of money above what he had been paid ages ago to keep quiet. It was now an official fact rather than a suspicion that Sunmi’s father and Daniel's father had been in cahoots to get rid of Seongwoo who was seen as a threat to the future of the company in both of their eyes. Even back then, Sunmi's father had been planning on Sunmi marrying Daniel and taking over half the company, even letting her know about it. She at first hadn't wanted it and had just been trying to impress her father, but now she wanted it terribly. Which was why she had always hated Seongwoo and was threatening him the past couple weeks.

It was Sunmi's father’s idea that Seongwoo was dangerous to the company and Daniel's father’s mental well-being. He convinced him that he needed to be gone and then his father would have some sort of revenge and closure on Seongwoo's father for taking his love. Daniel's father—generous in his own way since it was connected to the woman he still loved—had planned on taking Seongwoo to a family who would raise him well. He would pay support and ensure regular updates that the boy was safe and growing up well, which he planned to later relay to Seongwoo’s mother to relieve her grief somewhat.

Sunmi’s father hadn't thought that was enough however, leading to several weeks of heavy disagreement. Behind Daniel's father's back, he hired a hit man to ram the car while it was on its way to Seongwoo’s new family. It wasn't his plan that they would survive, Seongwoo had just been lucky that the angle of the car during the collision had been off.

After that, Seongwoo disappeared somewhere in the chaos. Even Sunmi's father could not find him to finish the job off despite trying for years. Sunmi’s father had been searching for him and having Sunmi help up until even now, insisting that as long as Seongwoo was alive he was no good for her future—which in reality was his selfish way of grasping for more power straws.

"And you just happen to know all of this how?" Daniel asked with a cool, leading town.

Woojin smiled crookedly, flashing his snaggle teeth which pissed Daniel off to a whole new extreme. "I have my ways."

Daniel fiercely glared and Woojin gulped, nervously fiddling with his shirt and avoiding eye contact.

"You know what I think? I think Sunmi tampered with the photos you got somehow. She knows things about this investigation even her father and I don't. She hired someone to come to the meeting today and even knew Seongwoo's number. She has been harassing him while baiting him with information on his family and the incident. I think that you know all of this and she knew all of this because you guys have been secretly involved. Am I wrong?"

Woojin stuttered out, "D-Daniel, I mean Sir. Pardon me. She is your fiancé. Why would I even talk to her outside of the investigation? I'm not i-involved with her, I s-swear."

Daniel lurched forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him across the desk with a terrifying murderous look, pain in his eyes that made Woojin feel all the guiltier.

"Stop lying to me, Woojin. We have been friends a long time. At least I deserve to hear the truth from your mouth despite I know everything. You know I’m not stupid. I'm going to fire you no matter what, but if you just confess to your sins I won't put your business under the ground. I can at least be generous considering all you have done for me over the years. Hmm? Understand? Shall we strike a deal or shall I be cut-throat and heartless? Because I am pissed enough at you to easily swing the more extreme way."

He shook with suppressed rage, his eyes filling with tears. He had been holding in his hurt from his friend’s betrayal, mostly because the fault was more on the witch than anyone else. They were all pawns to her in a chess came she was helping her father with. Even he had been by not breaking up with her years ago. Woojin dropped his head unable to look at him with guilt and shame evident in his expression.

"Sorry Daniel. It's true. Sunmi...I have been with her awhile. I love her. I didn't think you treated her right. I think I have feelings for someone I shouldn’t. She has been acting quite strange and she obviously hides things and lies from me. I think she may have been using me and tricked us..."

Daniel released him. He collapsed back on the chair.

"You're damn right she did. How could you be such a fool man? She is poison in a pretty bottle, that's all. She was using you from the beginning. That's what she does. Using people is her real major. She doesn't love or care for anyone. She's promiscuous, selfish, manipulative, cold as an iceburg."

Woojin was silent for awhile, frowning as he stared at a pen on his desk. "She didn't seem that way to me, at least not most of the time...Are you sure there's not some other explanation?"

Daniel slammed the table.

"Like what?"

"Maybe she was blackmailed or forced by her father. We could be misunderstanding her. Maybe she’s got a reason for her actions. She may not be a terrible person all the way through."

Woojin sounded like he was forcing hope into his tone. He obviously really wished that was true. Sure, who would want to believe that the woman you loved is evil? He would feel the same if the situation involved him and Seongwoo.

"He's a real son of a bitch too, so I wouldn't doubt it. But I know her real self. She hasn't shown it to you yet because she needs you wrapped around her finger. I'm going to prove to you she's a witch. Call her here now. I will hide and then when we talk, you listen outside, okay? You will see the transformation of a lifetime, I bet. I guarantee you she did this of her own accord to become rich and successful. Which will please her father which has been his and her only dream for decades. She will throw anyone under the bus for her dream."

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo called Daehwi first. He just happened to call at a time where they were all eating delivered chicken in the lounge though. They tried going over speaker phone, but Seongwoo got irritated with them all saying different things at once that he couldn’t make sense of their advice and suggested they all come down to the café.

 Fifteen minutes later, the group was there, smelling like chicken, hugging and pecking him on the cheek. Seongwoo felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Their presence was comforting because it was familiar and reminded him of old times. He honestly missed his days as an intern, not because the workload was less because it was pretty much the same. Because he missed having normal people to talk to that he could be himself with and didn’t have to micromanage or puzzle through.

“Hey, guys. Thanks for coming. It’s great to see you.”

“Aw~” Daehwi smiled sweetly and gave him a pat.

“We missed you too. We miss your jokes. I tried to take over but my Korean sucks too hard that I get the punchline lost somewhere in translation so no one gets it.”

Guanlin still had his arm around him. Seongwoo tickled his side and tried to peel him off but Guanlin was stubborn as always, insisting that he needing more of his Vitamin Ong because he was immensely deprived these days because Seongwoo was too absorbed in getting that Vitamin D(innuendo intended clearly with that impish smirk).

“I don’t think that boxer trainer Jihoon would approve of this. You realize that you could be getting me dentures thirty years earlier than should be possible?” Seongwoo teased.

“Is it really thirty years though, hyung? With the way you go around getting cramps and cradling your hip, your health is clearly decrepitating.”

“Oh, Baejin the Slammer strikes again~” Guanlin hooted and high fived them.

Seongwoo pouted and looked down at the ground, feeling offended and saddened by that but unable to retort because it was painfully true. He never worked out and he didn’t eat very healthy, and as a result his body was a lot older than his real age. Sometimes they called him Gramps.

Daehwi stuck out his tongue at them and squeezed Seongwoo’s hand. “Ignore them, hyung. You know they’re just jealous that you’ve got the whole package.”

Seongwoo laughed bitterly. “What part of me is whole? I’m a mess. I’m in love with my boss who’s probably my childhood best friend and he’s going to be moving away so I can’t even work up the courage to confess to him. I have emotional, space, and intimacy issues. I can’t be honest for the life of me.”

They gave him sympathetic looks, then their ears caught on one part and they rampaged him with questions.

“Your best friend?”

“He’s moving?”

“You love him? You want to confess?”

Seongwoo sighed and half-laughed, raising his hands to get them to sit down and lower their voices. People were giving them funny looks. “One question at a time, boys. I have a lot to fill you on. I need you to just sit here for twenty minutes without saying anything as I tell you what’s been going on the last week or so. It’s been sort of crazy and I wanted to tell you but I have hardly had a minute to breathe between work, the search, and Daniel…”

Because he sounded tired and near his wit’s end, they clamped their mouths shuts, sat on their hands, and listened carefully to his full story. Afterwards they sat there with their mouths gaping, sharing the same sort of tired, astounded, conflicted, and confused looks that Seongwoo had been giving.

Daehwi was the first to speak. “Well, first of all, congratulations on finding your parents. You should be able to solve the mystery of what happened back then. It’s great to know they are alive and want to see you.”

“I’m happier to hear that you’re ready to move on. I know that it’s complicated with him being your boss and that he’s got to move back to Busan, but things could be much worse. It seems like he likes you and you have a long history. You must have a lot in common and all sorts of things to talk about. With how much chemistry and potential you have, I would not recommend just letting that go, hyung. You could really have something with this guy.”

“Thanks, Jin. That’s good to hear. For once, I find myself actually hoping that you guys would talk me into confessing to him because I’m having a hard time bringing myself to for some reason.”

“I understand why, hyung. You’re worried that you won’t be enough to handle the long distance. You’re worried that you’re misinterpreting his signs and that he doesn’t actually want to continue with you past the assigned time. But I think that you should take that risk. I can’t say he’s a really good guy, because we haven’t gotten off on the right foot exactly. And I still consider him a rival because you will forever be my Plan B that I don’t think anyone is honestly good enough for. The point is though that you finally found someone that you like enough to fight your fears and take a chance on. We will help you take that last step, hmm.”

“So, we’re all agreeing that Seongwoo hyung should confess?” Daehwi asked like a president.

They raised their hands up, Seongwoo included. They shared a chuckle and smiles, Seongwoo a bit shyly.

“I don’t know how things will go from next week on if he does go, but I don’t really want him to leave without knowing my honest feelings at least. He keeps asking me out and I keep refusing him or avoiding a proper answer. I think after how nice he’s been and how he’s helped me get over a lot of my issues, I at least owe him a decent answer before he goes. But, the problem is...”

“You have no idea how to confess, right?” Jinyoung pointed out with a smirk.

Seongwoo nodded, looking sheepish and fidgeting with his coffee cup. “Not a clue. I’ve never done it. People always confessed to me but it was so awful most of the time I don’t want to repeat any of those ideas…”

From then on, they brainstormed what would be the best ideas to confess. Seongwoo refused most of them, finding them too cheesy, risqué, or down right complicated and strange. Daehwi wrote down ten different options that Seongwoo had approved of in a document on his phone and then sent it to an email.

After they were done, they started discussing each other’s relationships. Daehwi and Jinyoung were happy and lovey-dovey as ever. They didn’t even need to sit right next to each other to have it obvious that they had a perfect relationship and were absolutely smitten over each other.

Guanlin once he got going could go on and on about Jihoon for hours. Apparently, he texted or video called Jihoon daily during break times, sometimes taking him meals in the gym during lunch hours and coming back much too late doing god knows what sort of naughty things in that locker room and then getting in trouble with the department manager. They were official and doing very well. Jihoon even liked his shaggy raps.

 Seongwoo was happy to hear that compared to him, his friends’ lives were going on quite smoothly. That’s how they were able to commit much of their energy into helping him sort through the mess of his own life. Sometimes crazy yet in a blissful and wonderful way as it was. He felt energized after having a nice, long chat with his friends. When he got back to the office, he looked through the list of confession ideas that Daehwi had sent and decided he would choose one and start planning before Daniel came back from his meeting.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Woojin dear. What's going on all of a sudden? You hardly ever call me here."

Daniel watched from the bathroom as Sunmi came in acting all sweet and worried for her lover.

"Hi baby. Nothing's going on. I just missed you."

“Ah, you’re too sweet. I missed you too. It feels like ages since I could kiss you. I love you baby~”

Woojin hugged her and they kissed sweet and slow several times as if they were cherishing each other, though Woojin looked like he was quite gloomy. She smiled brightly and played with his hair, her cheeks flushing, oblivious to the storm of emotions occurring inside her lover. Odd… Daniel knew about acting but that was quite difficult to do for a professional actor even. He wondered while watching their romantic interaction as they kissed, cuddled, and chatted about their day, even joking here and there, that maybe she honestly liked him. He decided to test how much by stepping out and revealing himself earlier than planned.

"Ah, so this was the guy you have been with. Quite the surprise. I didn't think you were into red heads," Daniel teased as he coolly stepped out into the room and confidently glided over to them.

Sunmi gasped. Then she stepped away from Woojin and smacked him across the face. A loud clap sounded through the air, raising the tension in the room. The sweet moment was long gone.

"How dare you touch an engaged woman! You jerk!"

Woojin stared down at the ground, his fists balling. “Jerk..?” he repeated tightly.

"See, Woojin? I told you she was using you. She would have thrown you away to keep up pretenses from our fake marriage any day. Although she knows I would rather die than ever marry her. Sunmi, now, that wasn't nice of you. After all the love he's shown you, the things he's risked for you, as soon as I show up, you kick him to the curb?" Daniel chided her and clicked his tongue.

She turned to him, acting all sweet and apologetic, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're misunderstanding, Daniel. I know that I wasn't nice to you before. I know that I even cheated on you. But not with him. I apologize. I still want to be your wife. I will get close to your mom again, get her to like me. I won’t see any guys without your permission. You can keep seeing Seongwoo if you want or any other guy. I don't mind. Just…"

Daniel rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Give you half my company, right? That was your plan and I know all about it. It must have been a lot of trouble finding an actor that looked like Seongwoo, tampering with pictures, lying and tricking all sorts of people, Seongwoo and Woojin included. I think what you need after all that work and your father as well, is a long rest…in jail."

She turned panicked and enraged. She clung to his arm. Daniel threw her off immediately, feeling disgusted and contaminated by the evil woman’s touch.

"No! You can't send me there! It wasn't me, not alone. You have to send Woojin too. He was in on it!"

"What did Woojin do? He merely confided in his lover. The wrong person. That’s not against the law, even for a PI. You're the one that conducted the plan with classified information he trusted you with in private, which has failed by the way. Thanks for helping me find the real Gong Seongwoo. Without you, I would have missed him despite him being right beside me all along most likely. Without your shitty acting skills and giving him his mother’s email, we wouldn't have figured it out."

"What? But she's insane. She shouldn't be using email!" She shrieked, pulling at her glossy, professionally waved hair.

"Well, lucky for him, it seems he sent it on one of her good weeks. You, missy, are going to rot in a cell where your good looks will make you pray for larger, uglier, horny women. I'm working on putting your father in there as well. You both will be stripped of your fortune and prestige forever. Now I know what he tried to do to Seongwoo years ago. His punishment will be worse than yours."

She jumped on that, grasping at straws to get out of this situation any way she could.

"My father is a terrible man. You know that. Yes. He made me do it all you know. This whole thing was his idea. I was forced. Take pity on me~ I can’t go to jail!" she begged and got on her knees, genuinely sobbing now out of sheer fear.

Daniel crossed his arms and glared coldly down at her. He was rather enjoying seeing her finally in her place and stripped of her pride and confidence.

"I don't doubt that. You're hardly smart enough to pull all this off on your own. Your parents paid your teachers to raise your grades from middle school even. But you're not innocent, not a single hair on your pretty head. You could have said no and walked away. At any time in your life. You could have been a decent human being for once when totally innocent and sweet Seongwoo got involved. But you're controlled by greed and power hungry. Just like him. I can't let you or him be free to mingle about anymore. You deserve punishment.”

She turned to Woojin and took his hands, looking absolutely desperate and terrified. She started sobbing harder.

"Woojin, please! Let's run away. We still have time. I have money. You know people. Let's get going now before he calls the police here."

Woojin stared coldly at her. He took her hands off finger by finger, looking like he wanted to crush them but was forcing himself to be gentle because she was a fragile woman.

"Let’s get something straight. I'm not going with you or helping you. You've caused enough trouble for me. I'm not going to risk my career harboring a fugitive. We are done, for good."

"Woojin, no! Didn't you hear? My father’s a bad guy. He made me do it. I may have used you but it was his idea. I told him I wanted to stop but he threatened to cut me off. You are poorer than me, think about that. I wanted to use that money for us later. I love you. Woojin. Don't do this. You told me you would love me no matter what I did. I’m sorry I’m not a good girl, but I’m not all bad, I swear. Have faith in me, I didn’t want to do that to you, I swear…"

She was crying on the floor and clinging to his hands. Daniel was surprised. The woman had a huge amount of pride and he had never once seen her cry genuine tears until today. He didn't think she was acting right now. She sort of seemed like she really did love Woojin. Like she had never loved anyone in her life. But the issue was she loved money and power and her father more, so she had continued going on with the plan. She had likely been lying to herself about her own feelings to make herself feel less guilty while deceiving him and taking advantage of his feelings.

Woojin remained cold and furious. He shook her off and threatened, "Get off. I never want to see you again."

"Woojin no! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really love you. Let's work this out. I will give up everything--"

"You already lost everything, that's why you can say that! You didn't love me enough to give it up when you did have everything. Maybe you do love me. In your own selfish, immature way. But I'm never going to trust or love you again. You are a horrible person. I don’t want to waste any more of my time on you."

"I know I am. But I want to be better. Loving you has made me feel that way. I can be a good person, if I try. You are the first person that makes me want to try. You’re the first person that made me feel like how I have been living has been wrong. Baby, please don't leave me. Give me another chance. Everyone deserves another chance when they make a mistake, right? You told me that!"

“That’s with a little thing, dammit. You have been lying to me, using me, stealing from me, and god knows what else! Those are too many mistakes to ever forgive!” Woojin shouted, making her sob harder and look genuinely pained.

It was quite a gruesome dramatic scene. Sunmi was clinging and crying to every part she could reach as Woojin angrily tried to push her off in order to leave the room. He looked like he was a few seconds away from throwing her out the window or smacking her upside the face. Daniel had never seen someone so pissed and hurt or another so desperate and somber.

"You guys want me to give you a moment? If you want to run away, I just might let you."

“Daniel…” She looked up at him with large, sad eyes that resembled a puppy about to be abandoned.

"No! I will never. I'm taking your offer. Send this crazy bitch to the police to rot in jail. I don't care anymore about her. We're totally through."

“Woojin, no! Please, listen to me! I l-love y-you so m-much…”

“Lies upon lies. You don’t do the kind of things you did to someone you love. You don't use them, hide them, and toss them away when things get out about you. You crazy…”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few agonizing, uncomfortable moments for later, Daniel was left alone with Sunmi. The woman that was before him was one that he knew well yet felt like he didn't know at all. She looked broken, gross, unattractive, and incredibly pitiful.

"It seems like you really did love him, in your own way. But see, Sunmi, I know the proper way to love someone now. You can't always be thinking of yourself and just doing things in the relationship any way that you see fit. Even if you think that you are doing what's best for them. They should know the real you and they should have a part in your decisions, especially if you're planning on using them. You don't need to be a good person that deserves their love. I know that I'm not in Seongwoo's case. However, you DO need to be as honest as possible with them. Only then are you deserving and they can keep loving you no matter what bad you have done. Your problem is that you have lived a life lying to many people for so long that lying has become second nature and honesty is something you don't know how to do. I'm sure you wanted to be honest with him at some point, right? Since you loved him. But you were scared that he would leave you if he knew just how hellish you really are. And you were right about that, unfortunately. He did. I guess the space his heart can stretch to accomodate bullshit isn't so wide."

She finally looked up from the ground at him at the end of his lecture. Her hair was in strings, her face smeared with make-up and tears, her dress falling off one shoulder from her struggle and crawling around on the floor, her shoes had fallen off leaving her bare feet curled up. She reminded him of a person just turned homeless and having been soaked in the rain after being tripped.

"Daniel...Spare me..."

"I do pity you, Sunmi. I especially pity you for having been born to a very unfortunate household. I'm not sure you ever knew real love and you were raised in all the wrong ways. You stood no chance of turning out to be a good person. You were damned to hell from the beginning because your father is Satan re-incarnated. However, I cannot spare you. I was going to if Woojin still wanted you. But he clearly doesn't, so I've changed my mind. I'm going to take your whole family down, for your sake. You need to do time. Only then can you learn a lesson and start anew. Then, when you have a blank slate like a baby whenever you're released years down the road, you can go to another country and start a whole new life as a whole new person. You can have another chance after you repent and realize your sins and issues, hopefully without your father's influence. Maybe you will be a good person later on. That's what I think is best for you. Maybe you will hate me for this now, but I think you will appreciate it later."

Then, he did something he never imagined he would ever want to do when he wasn't at gunpoint. He voluntarily leaned down, fixed her hair and dress, and gave her a hug. "Good luck, girl."

She shoved him off and spat on his show. "You ass! I will hate you forever! Just wait until I get out. If you lay a hand on my father, I'm going to give you so much pain you will wish you were dead!"

He wiped off the spit with a tissue and then waved on his way out. "You go ahead and try that. But you're going to have to do a shit ton of pull-ups in your cell. Later."

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When Daniel returned to the company, it was nearing ten. Sana informed him that Seongwoo was still in his office waiting for him. He thanked her and told her to go home.

Sana studied his face with concern. "Are you okay, Boss? You look really tired and sad."

"Yes, I must be. That's how I am feeling. It has been a hell of a day with more drama than an SBS sitcom. I think I will be okay after I see Seongwoo though. He gives magical hugs."

"Well, so do I. Just in case. Cheer up boss. Gloomy doesn't suit you."

She warmly hugged him and then left.

"You're back finally."

Seongwoo sat up from the sofa and greeted him with a relieved, excited grin. He was dressed comfortably as if he had been waiting around for a while. Daniel took off his tie and jacket, attempting to smile but he was exhausted and almost about to keel over.

"Sorry, it's been hectic. Sunmi was arrested. We all had questioning, even the actor. I had to take Woojin and the actor home. I hope you ate at least."

"I did, because I thought you would worry and I didn’t want to give you another one of those wrinkles between your eyebrows. What about Sunmi's family? Did you inform them? They may be shocked."

Daniel gave a sarcastic laugh. "That man really doesn't deserve your concern."

"Why? Is he bad too?" Seongwoo cocked his head in a curious manner and blinked in that odd way of his. Daniel melted inside just a bit at how much he resembled a kitten.

"As evil as they get. He pushed his daughter into a corner. Made her the witch she is. Even if she had wanted to be nice person many years ago, she couldn't. He wanted her rotten just like him. He wanted her help in his evil schemes. So, he molded her into the manipulative, selfish bitch she is. Anything to get power and more money."

Seongwoo helped him out of his jacket and brushed his hair, looking curious and concerned.

"What sort of things did he do?"

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "You don't need to worry. I'm going to make him pay one hundred-fold for all of them, especially the crimes related to your family."

"Huh? My family? He's related to my kidnapping then? How so?" Seongwoo rapid-fired questions.

"Just wait, Seongwoo. We haven't confirmed things yet. I need to get the blood test done, talk to all the fathers involved. Then I will tell you. After I’ve sorted the whole mess out. Now give me one of your magical hugs, it’s been such a long day…"

Daniel hugged him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You're worrying me. I think I should know if it's about me. Even if it's just a suspicion. You sound so sad now..." Seongwoo commented softly as he pet the back of his head and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm okay. I shouldn't tell you now. Then we will both be sad and worried and who will run the company? Momo might be more trustworthy than Sana..." he hummed in thought.

Seongwoo scoffed and smacked his arm. "Not the time for jokes, Sir. We have been through a roller coaster today. And it's just the beginning. I have been really freaking out while you were away. You could have at least messaged me what was going on here and there. I thought you had an accident or something. I do not appreciate being kept in the dark and waiting like a nervous wife with her husband in battle."

"Ah, sorry for making you upset. I deserve a spanking for my bad behavior. Let’s go to the couch."

Seongwoo scolded softly, "Sir, you cannot fix this with sex."

Daniel chuckled weakly. "Probably not, but let's do it anyway. I need a pleasant distraction."

Seongwoo continued to complain as the boss drug him to the couch, kissing and sucking at his neck.

"Please Seongwoo. You want to make me feel better, right? This is what I need. I need your body, your touch, your affection, your comfort. Please..." He whispered as he kissed down his chest after tearing open his dress shirt.

Seongwoo tipped back his head and moaned as Daniel’s plush, hot lips set his body on fire like a shot of whisky. He let himself be pushed on to the couch.

"I think you're too tired Sir…" he made one last complaint.

"Too tired to fuck? You wound me again. I will have you reminded, you are older and less fit than me, hyung…" Daniel replied with his thick accent bathed in amusement.

"Hmm, say it again," Seongwoo threaded his hands in Daniel's hair and moaned sensually as he licked at a nipple.

Daniel stroked his silky waist and along his ribs, caressing each one with a tingling hot finger as he continued to flick his tongue over the brown nub.

"Seongwoo hyung, I need you. Terribly. I like you, hyung. You're mine. Now and always. Let me take you again…"

Seongwoo went wild at the words and the assault, his nerves going shot and his heart racing. For more than one reason. They were the same words he had said before. Yet they sounded different. His reaction to them felt different. It felt more meaningful.

Was it because he knew their other connection now? Or was it because he wanted with all his heart to be with Daniel? He wanted to say it, he wanted to scream it in the middle of his orgasm. 'Yes I will be yours! Officially and forever!' The only thing that was stopping him was he wasn't sure if this was the right time or he should say it so plain and direct like that. He was thinking that maybe after all that Daniel had been through because and for him, that he should do it in a more romantic fashion. Make it a nice surprise. With how tired and focused on sex Daniel was right now, he might not even understand or truly appreciate it. Seongwoo wanted a big reaction. This was a big deal to him, an honest, romantic confession.

"Why are you laughing? Am I not doing things right? You usually go crazy for this."

Daniel stopped playing with his chest and pouted. Seongwoo kept giggling and hugged him as he shook his head.

"It's great. I just thought of something really funny and ironic. I have really changed thanks to you, now that I think about it..."

"You have? I mean yes, you have. That was my intention. I've been working day and night trying to think of ways to melt you down, steal your heart, and make you loosen up and let out your wild child to play in my amusement park of succulent sin."

Seongwoo chuckled and grinned softly, gazing with adoration at his handsome, puppy-like lover.

"You certainly have. I think that it's time for a reward to show me my appreciation. I have started to heal because of you. I'm a much better person, well a wholer one, and I'm thinking I'm willing to love again."

Daniel lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Can that person be me? Oops, wait, I got ahead of myself there, sorry. Don't shoot me down just yet. Let's discuss my reward. I want it to be a sexual one..."

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and pulled on his ears in gentle reprimand. "You hopeless, incorrigible perv. Always only thinking of one thing."

Daniel scooted up, laying fully on his chest. He was heavy but Seongwoo didn't mind so much. They smiled and pecked, sweet and slow.

"You're thinking of it too. That’s not fair. You always act like a hypocrite. Can my reward be you topping, by the way?"

"You really are quite persistent about that," Seongwoo chuckled and nipped at his hopeful lover's plump, glossed lip.

It tasted as usual like strawberries mixed with coffee.

"Well, you got me curious the other day. How good could it be? I was having wet dreams about it last night."

"When don't you ever have those?" Seongwoo retorted playfully.

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows. "True. Since I met you, I've been living and dreaming wet dreams. The most fantastic and scandalous kinds."

"Lay on your stomach then."

"Yes~" Daniel hissed with excitement.

He flipped over and laid on his stomach. Seongwoo straddled his thighs and started rubbing and kissing his shoulders.

"Hmm, your messages are so great."

"I remember you always liked them. I had a vision of us selling my massages for coins we used at the arcade."

"Oh, you remember that too? We made quite a fortune. But you lost it all in an hour."

"Yeah, I suck at the claw machines really. Yet they are so addictive."

"Should it feel weird that I'm turned on while thinking of a seven-year-old? You were so pretty even then."

"Aw thanks~ You were quite chubby and girly the way you ran though. You sure changed a lot. Even if I had lost my memory, I don't think I would have recognized you."

"Ugh, don't mention it. My mom put me on a diet and gave me an intense workout routine when I hit middle school age to stop the bullying."

"You got bullied? I would have beat them up if I had seen any of that. Sorry..." Seongwoo kissed his shoulders and gave him a hug.

"It's okay. I’m sorry for not recognizing you. You look exactly the same and your name even, for goodness sake. I was thrown off by your last name and the freckles I think since the guy in the picture had different placement. How could I forget your lovely triangle? You used to cover it up with make-up because you were embarrassed and I would complain because I liked it."

"Let's not think about it for now. We have lots of boring car rides with which to discuss this stuff. I'm going to get back to giving you your reward, Sir."

"Yes, Ongcheongie please do. Starting with more of your miracle handiwork."

Seongwoo sensually massaged Daniel in silence until his hums of pleasure turned to snores. He went to where the boss's head was and snickered. Daniel had fallen asleep in the middle of foreplay. That certainly was a first he could never have imagined possible.

Seongwoo went and got the blanket from the closet and laid it over him, snuggling up to his side to watch him sleep. He pet the blond locks and smiled as he gazed with adoration at his lover’s handsome face.

"My Daniel. My Euigun. My Kang Choding. Oh, how much I have grown to care for you. To positively adore you. To tell you the truth, I love you," he whispered. "You would kill me for not saying it when you're awake but I'm scared to say that. It’s been so long since I have except for my family. And they are powerful three little words. They are like flood gates, opening years of emotions I have buried because I was afraid of them and they are going to swarm and consume us. I promise I will say them to your face soon. Hopefully you will be happy and say that you feel the same. Otherwise, I will immensely regret letting myself care this much for someone again…"

He kissed the soft fleshy cheek of his love that he was now sure he was utterly crazy about and not going to fight it anymore. Then, he closed his eyes and pressed up against his arm, using it as a pillow, to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi ^^ I hope everyone is doing well. It's now officially spring and it's going to start getting warmer, finally! Woo~ I love Spring and Fall, especially in Korea. It's short but perfect and beautiful scenery. How's the weather in your country? Are you all busy starting school again too? I started my new job but the hours and the work is quite grueling. Hopefully it's just one rough month or so and then gets better. Most jobs take getting used to, even if I have years of teaching experience. We will have to see. Teaching Kindy is rough even with experience. It's half baby sitting and teaching basic manners and actions. Kids cannot do anything by themselves or stay focused for even ten minutes.
> 
> This chapter is pretty emotional but it doesn't involve Ongniel so much. That will be the drama occuring in the next two chapters, and they are quite long and difficult to get through. I wanted to focus a lot on Sunmi and Woojin and how their characters are viewed through Daniel's eyes. They are not bad people but they are not good people(sorry Woojin fans), he cannot hate them becaue he can understand why they did what they did and he pities them.
> 
> Woojin was blinded by love and in a way so was Sunmi, of a different kind. As an only daughter of a man who resented her for not being born a boy, she has to go out of her whole way her entire life to please him. She went along with his schemes and adapted his personality, dreams, and habits. He basically raised a monster and because they are rich and powerful, he has high expectations and she can do almost anything she wants with his permission. She may have turned out to be a totally different person if she had different parents. With this idea, I want to suggest that people are not born bad but made bad, sort of nature versus nurture idea. Sunmi was not raised the way a child should properly. That's why even though she loved Woojin as well in her own selfish, immature way, she didn't realize that it was far too late to act on it. She couldn't reverse the pain that she dealt Woojin, who will never love or trust her again. Which is sad because Woojin was the only person who saw the hidden good inside of her and accepted even the negative sides of her personality and tried to understand her. With this, I hope that we can all turn to our loved ones and really respect and appreciate them because of how they love us despite of our faults or make an effort to embrace them. I know that Woojin was an idiot but I really respect him for loving Sunmi and treating her well when no one else did. He was still too good for her of course. I hope that you can see through this chapter that they both have good hearts and they were actually in love, though Sunmi ignored and ran away from it, choosing her father's attention over Woojin's sincere love. I feel sorry for both of them. But they will not be appearing in this story again. Sunmi basically rots away in jail never getting what she wanted nor hearing from her father again in my mind and Woojin moves on with his life, keeps his job, occasionally pines over her, and him and Daniel are never friends again. Again, sorry Woojin fans. He does not have a happy storyline here.
> 
> At the end of the chapter, you my have noticed that Daniel is acting weird. That's because after all that he's found out, Daniel has started doing some major thinking and he's oddly sad and then he's bent on revenge towards Sunmi's father. More will be revealed next chapter about all that's on his mind when they bump into complications. Also, I should remind you that their scheduled time to end the temporary position is almost over. Seongwoo wants to confess but he misses the chance, planning to make a surprise later. Do you think this was a good idea? Will he really have a chance later? Or should he just have been straightforward and said what he wanted when he felt that way?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Sorry that there's not much Ongniel and there's next to zero smut. Maybe next week there will be some, plus Jisung is coming back~ Next chapter, the angst will start, but probably not the reason that you guys expected that Ongniel would think of breaking up. See you in a week!
> 
> <3 Raina


	23. Bumping into Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo encounter some issues in their relationship. The rockiest road of all has come for the couple.

The next two days Seongwoo sensed something was wrong with his Daniel. He barely saw him. Daniel had these extra meetings and phone calls and emails to write even at night. They barely made love or talked even when they were together outside of office hours. Seongwoo tried to get him to talk about it but he avoided him and said he would explain later. Daniel looked much sadder, worried, and tired. He was having nightmares and going out in the middle of the night to walk Momo. When they made love, he was still passionate but he was either more gentle or desperate with no in-between and made it last exceptionally long. Afterwards he would cling to Seongwoo and say a ton of sweet yet rather odd things.

Seongwoo wanted to tell him how he felt but he was worried about what Daniel was keeping from him. He was wondering if Daniel was distancing himself because he had changed his mind about being together and he didn't want to get hurt when Seongwoo was gone. The thought scared him. What if he were to reveal his feelings, lay his heart out, only to have Daniel walk away from it? It would be humiliating. Crushing.

 It was better to hide it if things were going to turn out that way. If Daniel was planning to go back to Busan without him or if he didn't want to be together because they were old friends, then it was best if he let that happen, observing from the sidelines as Daniel disappeared as he wanted without knowing Seongwoo's real feelings.

It was in the car on their way to Busan when Daniel finally had an honest talk with him. He shut off his tablet and phone for once and looked at Seongwoo with a serious expression.

"We need to talk."

Seongwoo’s heart sank. Those were the most notorious break up words in the dating book.

Shit, I need to put on my poker face. I refuse to let him see me upset. We are both mature adults. I walked into this knowing it wouldn't last.

"What is it?" He asked calm and cool as they did when speaking about business. As if he had no clue what topic Daniel wanted to discuss.

"Have you noticed I have been acting differently?" Daniel started off with a gentle, hesitant tone.

Seongwoo shrugged. "You have been busy and distant. Less talkative, not as perverted, demanding, or as bothersome. Yes, I noticed a bit. Not that I haven’t really enjoyed the freedom this disinterest has allowed."

 "Sorry about that. I mean, if you were worried and thinking weird things because of it. I have had a lot on my mind and people that I have been contacting to sort your situation out."

 "Ah, I see."

What has been going on with my situation exactly?

"I think I am ready to tell you. But it won't be easy. If you want to throw me out of the car, I understand. That’s why we left early. This way you have a long time to get your emotions out and we can rest somewhere if you need it."

 "Sir, you are rambling. It's best to just get bad news over with." Seongwoo sighed and narrowed his eyes.

Daniel looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with the knee holes of his jeans, flushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Er, sorry, I didn't mean to. I just have been really not wanting to tell you this because I'm worried to hurt you "

Seongwoo remained passive, not letting a single betraying emotion out of his frozen features.

"I've been through a lot. I have my guard up. I'm ready since the other day. You're leaving, right?"

"Not yet. But that's part of it. So, I spoke to Sunmi and Sunmi's father as well as your father. It seems my father didn't like you and arranged a kidnapping."

Seongwoo gasped. Daniel reached over and held his hands. His expression was concerned and apologetic. That wasn't the worst of it apparently. Oh, God, what could be worse than that?

 "His friend and business partner, Sunmi's father, saw you as a threat to her getting the company later. They thought that my father would give it to you since you were close to me."

Seongwoo’s brow furrowed in confusion at what sounded like nonsense. "What? Your father never liked me. Because of the feud."

"That's true and not true. My father was fond of your mother, you see. They used to date."

Seongwoo gasped again. His father and my mother were an item? The idea that him and Daniel could have been brothers was weird. Daniel pet his leg gently, but went on with newfound determination. He was going to get all the nasty stuff right out, just keep ripping that huge, extra adhesive bandage.

"They were serious. But your father got in the way. He also really liked your mother, enough to resent my father and want to come between them. He seduced your mother at a party, she made a drunken mistake, and she ended up pregnant. My father was devastated and hated your father. He never stopped loving your mother and hating your father for taking her away. He liked you but you resembled your father too and that pissed my father off extremely. That’s why it was hard to have you around and he didn't want me to be friends with you. He didn't want your or them in our lives."

Seongwoo stared at the leather seat as he digested all he’d learned slowly. It was quite shocking but it also explained many things he had had questions about.

He reasoned through his jumbled mind slowly, then squeezed his fists and tensed as a burst of anger went through him. "So, that's why our parents were always fighting and not cool with us hanging out. That's such a terrible thing my father did. He seems like a monster. How could he do that to someone he loves? To his closest friend?"

Daniel shrugged and brushed the top of his hands, taking the fingers away from digging into his skin. "That's something you have to talk to him about and work through on your own. I can't say whether you're dad was more of a bad man than a good one as I know him. But he's a dying one now and he's trying to make things right. He tried to make it up to my father while he was still living countless times but my father refused to hear him out and never forgave or forget until his last dying breath. He loves your mom a lot, that I know. And he's never abandoned her. He's used all his money to get her the best medical assistance."

 Seongwoo sighed. "Okay, I can maybe look past that. I understand love makes you do crazy things. Was that all?"

Daniel looked regretful. "Unfortunately, it's just the beginning. Back to Sunmi's father. He didn't feel like it was enough to send you away. He thought you might find your way back to us if you started searching for your real parents. And Sunmi would be at risk as well as his power in the partnership with my father. He would rather get rid of you to insure that the status quo remained in his family’s favor forever."

"No… He wasn’t responsible for…" Seongwoo gasped and sank back against the seat, feeling as if his soul temporarily left him.

Daniel nodded with a glum expression, his fingers squeezing with buried, well-controlled rage. "Yes, that prick hired somebody to crash into you. Luckily, you made it out alive."

"Jesus, Sunmi's father tried to kill me. Someone I didn't even know. What an awful man..." Seongwoo whispered aghast.

Daniel appeared furious and disgusted. "I told you he's the worst. He's always doing stuff like that. Controlling my father from the shadows. Making him do bad illegal dark things. I always hated him. That's the real reason I didn't want to marry Sunmi. My father was trying to cut him off before he died. I have almost succeeded. We will take a hit without his support but I've reduced the damage by a lot. He's going to in jail by the end of the month. She's already there."

"Oh, that's good. At least he should be punished and you shouldn't be involved with someone so evil."

"I agree. There's a couple more things. Are you doing alright? We can take a breather any time you wish," he asked with concern, brushing his thumbs over the backs of his cold fingers to warm them up.

Seongwoo bit his lip as tears stung the back of his eyes. "Um...not really. Can you hold me? I just need a moment," he asked in a weak tone.

"Sure, anything for you." Daniel held Seongwoo’s shaking body tight and brushed his hair.

"Go on..." Seongwoo pressed, eager to hear more but also terrified of the other bad news Daniel had for him.

Daniel continued to comfort and embrace him, explaining with a calm, gentle tone.

"My father went out of his way his whole life to keep you hidden from anyone and thwart your chances of finding your parents. Your father as well. He told your mother he was searching but he wasn't. He was doing something similar. I don't know exactly why, but I do think it was because of my father. I think he had your best interest at heart, maybe that he was scared of what my father would do to you next if we found each other again. It couldn't of course been that he didn't want to see you. But this was what drove your mother insane. The not knowing anything. She imagined things about you and your whole life and that she was in contact with you regularly. Your father has just been going along with it, worried that she will die of a broken heart and complete mental break down otherwise."

"This is crazy. So, both our fathers kept me from my own mother? My own home? From you? From my identity?" Seongwoo commented incredulously.

Daniel continued to brush him, hoping to ease the feelings of anger and betrayal out of his lover's system becasue he knew just how poisonous they were over the last week. "Yes, they did. I know my own father’s selfish reasons. He already sort of told me on his death bed. Your father, that's not something I get though. I think that you need to have a sincere talk with him. If you want to have a relationship with him before he dies, that's up to you after he explains himself."

"And...the part about you leaving?" Seongwoo squeaked out a couple silent minutes later, not fighting the tears in his eyes anymore because it was all just too much to deal with at once.

"About that..."

Seongwoo sniffled and squeezed his eyes shut as more tears gushed out. Daniel couldn't say it because he was concerned and didn’t want to make his lover cry two-fold. He had enough on his plate without needing to discuss an impending separation. Daniel shushed him and brushed his fingers through his hair, deciding now wasn't the time. He didn't want to make his lover any sadder. 

"Let's talk about it later. We need to get the test results. Then, if you are really the son we're looking for, then we can legally move on with you taking over the Seoul branch. We will be business partners and have a lot more to consider about 'us' then. You will have to stay here in Seoul. If we continued our relationship, it would be long distance. That's not something you want, I bet. You also don't want to leave Seoul,  I know. But I don't think I could abandon my company. Anyway, it's not set when or if I am leaving yet. So don't worry about it. We will take care of it later, after this drama is sorted out."

"But...why have you been distant outside of work then?" Seongwoo could tell he was lying to protect him somewhere in there yet he couldn’t guess as to which part exactly.

"I was just worried that you would convince me to talk about all this before I felt like you were ready to hear any of it. You're very persuasive." Daniel chuckled, nuzzling and then kissing his temple.

"Oh, I see..."

Thank God, he said in his mind. He hasn't been thinking of disappearing without a word and leaving me behind in Seoul or finding me unattractive since I'm his old friend. Daniel kissed along his wet cheeks as he cradled him.

"What silly things were you thinking, Gongcheongie?" he softly pondered.

"Something else completely..." Seongwoo admitted but didn’t elaborate. He sniffled some more, willing the tears to stop. It was embarassing.

 "It's okay to cry. You learned a lot of scary, terrible, and sad things."

 Daniel kept encouraging him to let it out. Seongwoo eventually gave in and cried softly in Daniel's arms about all he had said. Daniel rocked him back and forth, patting his shaking back.

"I'm so sorry. About my father. He had no right to ruin your life like that. And come between your family. Even if your father did wrong first. His revenge was too much. He hurt an innocent person, a child. Robbed him of a family and friends. When I think of what he's done to you, I want to bring him back to life to scold him and then kill him myself in a much more brutal fashion. Because he didn't get the punishment he deserved for what he did, actually. My mom was too nice to him and I did everything that he wanted in the end, like a freaking puppet."

Daniel gripped him tight as he released some of the intense rage and self-hatred he had been feeling having been born from that and knowing that he was part of the reason his father had felt like Seongwoo needed to disappear.

"If only I hadn’t been so close to you. If only I had listened to father and not played with you so much. Then my father wouldn't have ..."

"It's not your fault at all. Why would you even think that? We were just kids that had a bunch in common. Of course we wanted to be together and would go against our fathers. It's their fault for not explaining and taking it out on us. It's totally their fault. Not yours. Never yours."

Seongwoo held his face and looked at him seriously, hoping that Daniel would get it through his thick skull about this otherwise it would tear him up inside like a meat-grinder. Daniel's face was slightly wet. Seongwoo was soaked with tears filling his eyes again. Daniel’s first time crying in front of him ever made him all the sadder. Their stupid fathers had made the strong, confident, emotionally stable man he loved actually cry. This was certainly not forgivable.

"I know it's not my fault but I can't help feeling guilty. What he did was awful. And part of the reason he did it was because of and for me. I can't help thinking it would have been better if I hadn't been in your life. Without me your life would have turned out...."

 Seongwoo shut him up with a sweet kiss against his plump, shaky, damp lips. The kiss went on for several minutes. It was passionate, slow, comforting, full of intense, mixed emotions.

Seongwoo whispered against the other’s swollen, panting mouth, "Without you in my life, I would have had a much more boring childhood. I may not remember much yet. But from what I do remember, we had a lot of fun. You were the best friend I ever had for many years. I wouldn't trade that in, for my parents, for anything. I'm glad I knew you then and I'm so very glad I know you now. I like you so much. You are an amazing person. So kind, sweet, smart, generous, merciful, funny, caring, gentle..."

"I like you too. You're the amazing one. And that's why I can't help but feel horrible. You are the last person in the world to deserve what my father did, or started. The accident wasn't him but if you had been in a different place then...if you hadn't been lucky, you could have died. That thought makes me so angry and sad and terrified. That selfish, impulsive, evil person...his blood runs through my veins. What if I were to get caught up in revenge and...?" Daniel choked up, unable to talk anymore.

Seongwoo understood then what he had been going through that had kept him distant and detached from reality. He felt terrible that he hadn't known about it all this time. Daniel had been dealing with doubts, rage, self-hatred, hatred, disgust, and disappointment for his father, and regrets all on his own the last couple days. On top of his duties and responsibilities. Whereas Seongwoo had been here selfishly thinking the reason was something about simply wanting to stop seeing each other from the next week on.

"Shh, Daniel. Stop thinking like that this instant. Those are poisonous thoughts. If you’re thinking I would hate you for what your father did, you are seriously mistaken. How could I hate someone as nice and cute as you?"

Seongwoo held him around his broad, strong shoulders tight. Daniel buried his face in his neck like a hamster seeking warmth in its straw den. Seongwoo could feel the wetness of old and fresh tears.

"First of all, you are nothing like your father. I met the guy, you're the complete opposite. Second of all, what's done is done. We shouldn't look back at the past and think what if. We should focus on the here and now. Where we are happy and doing well. My life didn't turn out badly. Are you forgetting? My adoptive parents are great. I was loved and well fed. I wanted for nothing. I went to college. I have a bunch of friends. I work at the greatest company with the hottest, funniest boss. My life is really not shabby. I don't hate anyone when I think of that. You shouldn’t hate your father so much either. After all, he was trying to care for me in his own way and he obviously felt guilty. He wants to make it up by giving me half the company, right? Well that's something considering he was worried I would get it in the first place. It seems like a generous offer, in fact. With that, maybe I can come to forgive him completely, given some time."

Daniel shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he heaved. "Sorry but I don't think I can. Whatever love and respect I had left for my father, it's lost. I hate the fact I'm his son. I feel like I'm going to rot in hell too just sharing his blood..."

Seongwoo shushed him and held him tighter. He kissed his temple softly.

"I really wish you would stop thinking like that, hmm? Maybe you just need time as well. If we don't forgive, our hearts will always be hurting and causing us to be sick."

"If that's what you want, I can try..."

Seongwoo asked the driver to stop at the nearest rest stop. "I'm going to get you something to eat. Rest here. No more crying, please. It just kills me to see you like that."

Daniel wiped his nose and cheeks with his sleeve and sniffled. He was red, sparkly, and puffy. It was adorable if it wasn’t also heart-breaking and disconcerting.

"Alright, I promise, nerdbot. Get something for yourself too."

Daniel handed him his credit card. Seongwoo ruffed Daniel's hair and kissed his cheek, then his nose, and then his puffy lips.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

While he was gone, Daniel turned on his phone as he wiped his face which felt wet and sore. Then, he racked his hand through his hair and looked through his messages. He had a new one from Jisung. He went back through the conversation they had been having the last two days.

Daniel: I have a dilemma....To be honest, I have been in a relationship with Seongwoo. It turns out as you now, our Ong Seongwoo is the Gong Seongwoo. Now that I know my father was responsible for ruining his life, I feel terrible. I feel so guilty and ashamed. Father did that because of me. Because I didn't listen. I wouldn't stay away from my friend. How can I face Seongwoo now? Once he knows, he will hate me too. Even if he stops hating my family, what about when he sees me? All he will see is my father and our twisted past, right? He will never be able to get away from it. If I want him to be truly happy, then I should stay away from him, right? Then he will be able to forget.

Jising: First of all, wow. Just wow. That’s a lot to take in. Second of all, I knew it was serious with you two. I wish we were on video so I could rub it in your face and stick my tongue out. Third of all, I see your point but I don't think you should decide this without telling him first. You don't know how he's going to react. Did you tell him yet?

Daniel: Not yet. Things have been so crazy there hasn't been time. I will tell him today, on our drive south. But I think that I only have one option from next week on…

 Jisung: Wait, Dan! Like I said, talk to him first. About everything, especially what you’re worried about. I don't think he will hate you or have difficulty being with you ever. You're nothing like your father and you even look more like your mom. I can’t imagine he would hate you.

Daniel: It doesn't matter. He won't say how he honestly feels because he’s a nice, sweet person. He won't be able to forget if I'm around, simply put. I know that even if he doesn’t accept it. It's better if I’m not in his life. He can be happier that way. Once things go through with the company, I think I need to break up with him. For his sake down the road. I'm sure he will understand later. I miss him already though just thinking about it...Breaking up will be the most difficult thing I’ve ever done since all I have been imagining for weeks is the rest of our lives together…

 Jisung: Daniel, I think you need to talk to him about your thoughts seriously. You should listen to him too. He knows best about himself and how he can be happy. If you break up, will you tell him the real reason? If you miss him like this, I think you must finally be in love. Maybe you should think of some way to make it work...

 Daniel: I wish there was a way to make it work. But a long-distance relationship wouldn't be enough for him, especially with what my family has done. I'm thinking of telling him something else, a lie to drive him away and make him think I wasn't serious about him. It's better that he thinks I'm a jerk that’s been using and lying to him and hates me. It will be easier to get over me that way, right?

Jisung: You know, I really don't approve of this. You’re lucky I'm not there now or I would interfere. I promise I won't tell Seongwoo but you should really talk. Think about this hard before you do anything. You have seemed really happy these past few weeks, like a totally different person. I honestly think he is good for you. If there was a way to make it work, I highly encourage you to go through with it. Praying you don't break up....

Daniel started to respond to the message Jisung had sent an hour ago but then Seongwoo came in. He quickly pocketed his phone and welcomed him with a lazy smile. He wanted Seongwoo to find out directly, not through accidentally peeking at his texts. He was such a sweetheart, he at least deserved that much respect.

"Hi, nerdbot. Got the goods?"

"They had a whole ton of junk you love, Sir. Eat your heart out. I won't stay a word about cholesterol, trans fat, or unnatural flavoring. Just this once."

"Yes, I should cry more often!" He whooped with his hands in the air.

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and withheld the bag. "You better not joke like that, mister. You really freaked me out there. I don't want to see Mr. Kang Strong Man crying again ever."

Daniel quipped with a bright tone, flicking his cute, pointed nose, "Hey, you cried first. Being sad is contagious. And being hungry makes me all emotionally unstable. You can testify to that."

 Seongwoo chuckled and gave him the bag as he flicked his nose right back. "That is indeed true. I remember when you tore up an important document because we were stuck in traffic on our way to a hot dog stand by the office."

Daniel took out a sausage on a stick and gobbled it up in three bites like some sort of monster. Seongwoo munched on some chocolate bread snack. He kept watching Daniel with curious concern. Something was still off about him, he felt. Even though Daniel had said a lot of things to clear his mind. He wondered what else was there that the boss was tabling for later. He still hadn't discussed his plans for next week, Seongwoo then recalled. About if he was going to be moving or staying a bit longer. Seongwoo considered bringing it up, but then he was too tired to deal with any more shocking revelations. He had just found out his father had done terrible things and he had almost been murdered. The last thing he needed to know was that from next week he was going to be lover-less.

After Daniel had a decent amount of food he inhaled at a rapid speed twice as fast as himself, he pulled Seongwoo close by the neck and kissed him softly on the lips. It was sweet but there was a sadness behind it Seongwoo didn't understand.

"Is everything okay?" He asked afterwards.

Daniel smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Seongwoo tried to read his mind through his eyes but Daniel looked away. Seongwoo figured he was definitely sad about something else, and it was also related to him and very difficult to breach. It made him feel anxious. He had this nasty feeling in his gut as to why Daniel was acting this way so he was terrified to push him to discuss it. He realized that he needed Daniel in his life much more so than he had expected. Without Daniel, this would all be a hundred times harder and he didn't have confidence that he could stop himself from falling apart...

"I'm feeling much better now. Let's take a nap."

They cleared up the trash and then Daniel laid in his lap. Seongwoo held his hand and played with his hair. Daniel reached up and brushed his freckles, then his cheek bones and jaw, then his lips and nose. He pushed up the corner of Seongwoo's mouth.

"You're prettier when you smile, nerdbot. Can you keep smiling for me? When you smile, I feel like I will never be affected by a bad day ever again."

Seongwoo smiled softly and brushed the corner of his mouth as well, noticing that it didn’t go up enough to show his dimples. "Okay. How about we exchange some jokes?" 

Daniel yawned noisily, burrowing into Seongwoo's sweatered stomach. "Hmm, okay. But I am about to fall asleep. Can you tell me instead?"

Seongwoo looked up jokes in his phone and they shared them. Until Daniel fell asleep with a smile, cradling Seongwoo's hand to his cheek.

"Don't be sad, Niel. It worries me. One of us being sad is enough..." Seongwoo murmured, still brushing his silky hair.

They didn't talk about anything serious the rest of the trip even after they woke up. There was still a gloom and heaviness in the air that Seongwoo wished was gone. It set him on edge and made him worried.

Was Daniel still like that because of his father? Because he felt guilty and responsible somehow? Or was it something else he hadn't brought up? Was it about the move? Was it about them? Was he going to move and stop contacting him and they were going to be over just like that?

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo and Daniel stood at the door to his parents’ place. Seongwoo needed to knock but his fist had paused just an inch away with sudden dread. Daniel gave him a sad sort of smile, trying to appear encouraging and confident. He reached down and took Seongwoo's hand, squeezing gently.

"It's going to be ok. Your father is a really decent guy. And your mother even on her off days is a sweetheart. Just be yourself."

"Easier said than done."

They knocked together. The door was opened not much later. When Seongwoo walked into the room, he was taken over by a whirlwind of a tiny, frail, old woman with whisky silver hair.

"Seongwoo honey! You look just like I imagined. Just like your father when he was younger. Positively dashing!"

Seongwoo was taken aback and unsure of what to do. She clung to him and he patted her on the shoulders with his palms.

"Doesn't he look just like you, dear?"

"I see some similarities. But I think he's more handsome than I ever was. You could be a model or an actor, son. You’re as tall as a building too. You sure grew up well."

Seongwoo turned to his father lying in the hospital-like bed, prepared to be pissed and full of hatred and a burst of violence. However, he wasn't struck with some twisted, evil villain who betrayed his best friend, lied to his wife, and failed to search for his son. He came across the most frail, elderly, and sickly thinned man he had ever seen. The chemo had removed his hair, stripped him of all sorts of fat, he had a ton of wrinkles, and his veins were showing through paper thin, snowy skin.

"Father..." He choked out.

"Hello, my boy. It's so great to see you again. Come and give me a hug."

Seongwoo’s mother was now hugging Daniel like she loved and missed him as her own son. Daniel equally was obviously fond of her and extremely gentle and charming. Seongwoo looked back at his elderly father who was still holding his popsicle stick like arms out. He rushed into them because he felt bad they might break and he suddenly wanted a hug as well. His father's embrace was surprisingly warm and nostalgic.

"I’m sorry and I love you son."

From then on, his icy guard totally melted and his emotions flooded out. He kept hugging his father as he sobbed. Daniel and his mother joined the group, patting his back.

"I told him everything on the way here. He still hasn't been able to adjust fully. It's quite the shock and also makes his feelings towards you waver. I hope you can understand. He's going to be a bit emotional."

"Of course we understand."

"He was quite the crybaby even when he was younger "

"True, not as bad as me though."

It took awhile for Seongwoo to settle down so they could all properly talk, about something besides him. Daniel had to take him to get a drink of water, wipe his face, and give a calm, sweet pep talk. They could only be there a few hours so they needed to get on with the talking. Daniel was waiting for the blood test results to arrive within the next hour and if they were positive that the two were matched, then they would proceed with discussing Seongwoo’s options about the company's offer according to Daniel's belated father's wishes.

"Are you okay now?"

Seongwoo sniffled and nodded.

Daniel pet his hair and pinched his cheek. "Let's go in and have a chat. I told you your father is a really nice guy, not like mine was. I think that you won't be upset with him after you talk."

Seongwoo nodded and smiled. "I know what you mean. He hasn't said anything yet I can just tell he's a really swell guy. Already my rage is melting away. He made a mistake but that doesn't make him bad, right? And he must have had a good reason for not contacting me."

"Exactly. That's my angel. You have a heart of gold. So gracious and open and forgiving. The world needs more people like you "

"I was going to say the same about you actually."

Daniel squeezed his cheeks and gave him a few sweet, affectionate pecks and nose rubs. "I'm not as good as you think, but thank you for liking me all the same. I hardly deserve someone as wonderful as you."

Seongwoo kind of just wanted to stay basking in his warmth and love with him, finally not seeming distant or sad or lost in thought. He had missed those simple moments they had together before all this drama found them and ruined their piece of heaven. But they had business to do and the logic won out over the romanticist in him as it did most of the time.

They went back, holding hands, not even caring if his parents thought something of it. They didn't want to hide from family who they were or how close they had grown. They were long lost best friends after all beneath the boss and assistant stuff. They didn’t feel the need to even explain it.

 Seongwoo hugged his mom who cried slightly from happiness and then sat on the bed, lightly grasping his father's hands. Then, he told his father what he had grievances about and asked for an explanation. His father teared up and looked down with shame and anxiousness on his face. He promised to tell everything in detail from the beginning.

An hour later, Seongwoo and his father were parched and tired from talking and crying together, their arms sore from holding and patting each other, and their eyes puffy and red. Daniel and Seongwoo’s elderly, waif of a mother sat at her tea table drinking tea and watching the rain falling outside. Seongwoo's mother was delighted that Seongwoo still liked rainy days. Seongwoo agreed to make up with and forgive his father for his mistakes just as mother had and he promised to grow closer to them until they were deceased.

Daniel suggested he could help them move to a care center in Seoul with great doctors that way Seongwoo could see them often. His father rejected the generous offer, saying they wanted to die in the town they grew up and lived in. Seongwoo promised then to visit every weekend at least as much as he could.

After that, they all had tea and biscuits while discussing Daniel's father's plans. The results came in, legally confirming what they all knew within their hearts. Seongwoo listened quietly to his friend’s advice and his father's wishes and reasonings. They were all encouraging him to take on the second branch manager position.

"But I am just an intern, Sir…"

Daniel looked like he wanted to reprimand him for the formality but didn't.

"I don't think I am fit, capable, or experienced enough to run this company with you..." Seongwoo said with hesitation.

"Seongwoo, you know why I want to go through with this? I have observed you closely for weeks. To be honest, I looked into all your work as an intern and interviewed your past bosses and coworkers. Then, I know that Jisung highly recommends and is impressed with you. Trust me, that does not come easily. I have discovered you are already more than capable of running a company. Even more so than me truthfully. You are more innovative, logical, rational, driven, organized, and focused than me, Jisung, and Jaehwan combined. I'm sure anything you don't know you will learn quickly. You are a sharp, quick little genius. I have no qualms sharing my company with you and becoming business partners. I have an intuitive feeling that the company will thrive under your management, in fact. And that you will work out all those kinks we found. The people working there will be happier too. They like you. You are much more personable than me. And gorgeous, kind, and funny, which helps. You will be more than perfect for this positition. If you have the courage to grab this opportunity."

 Seongwoo looked at his boss’s sweetly smiling face, knowing he was being sincere. It warmed him and made his heart flutter to hear all that praise and confidence. Daniel had never given him that many genuine comments at once. That was probably the longest he had spoken abou thim without making a sexual comment as well, which was a whole nother surprising feat on its own. However, he was still unsure and anxious about the idea.

He chewed on his lip and looked at their intertwined hands, not knowing when that had even happened. It seemed they had just gravitated towards each other while they were discussing something that made him anxious. You’re like my Ongnet, he recalled Daniel saying last weekend when he had hugged him out of nowhere. He sort of understood that feeling now. This man altered his sense of gravity and broke all of his rules about avoiding physical intimacy. 

"Can I have some time to think about it? It's a huge career choice. I mean, I never dreamed of taking charge of a company so directly..."

Daniel reassured him that he had time to think on it of course. He couldn't give him too long though. Seongwoo nodded and thanked him.

They spent the final hour taking a walk with Seongwoo’s mother, playing in the rain and exchanging pleasantries. Even when she was having a good day, she was quite eccentric and quite the chatterbox but it was mostly endearing. She was fully aware of what had happened with her son but she was taking it surprisingly well, just happy to be able to spend time with him and see that he was alive and well. She would no longer pine and cry about her missing son when she was conscious, so she might be able to gradually get better. Daniel thought while Seongwoo looked like his father, his personality was a lot more like his mother.

On the ride home, Seongwoo was tired from his adventures, talking, and crying. He curled up pressed into Daniel's side, crooked under his strong, protective arm. He didn't notice that Daniel was writing something in his phone and flipping through pictures they had taken over the weeks. He certainly didn't notice Daniel very quietly crying as he did so.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Daniel, I need your help. I'm in trouble."

"What? Why?"

Daniel couldn’t believe how he ended up at a bar on his first night with his motorcycle. He had been on his way to pick up Seongwoo for their first spin when Jihoon called, saying Guanlin and his friends were drunk and got in some pickle with some biker gang there.

Daniel came in to the fight with fists flying but most of the guys were too drunk to pick much of a fight with him and Jihoon. He settled the dispute by giving some money to keep them quiet and pay for their hospital bills. Then, he called a taxi, taking Jihoon home on his bike when there wasn’t enough room for them all.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with your boyfriend?" Daniel called over the wind.

 "Nah, I love him but tonight he irritated me so we need some time to cool off I think. He picked a fight since some guy was hitting on me. He's so possessive,” Jihoon called back, smiling with delight at the sensation of the wind whipping his face.

Daniel wasn't wearing a helmet and he smiled at the thought of how Seongwoo would totally flip out and go nagging central if he knew.

"Guanlin is the possessive type? Never would have really guessed. He seems so cool, flippant, and marshmallowy."

Guanlin had handed Seongwoo over easily enough but then again, Daniel was his boss and had a lot of money, so maybe that's why. Or maybe he was just joking about liking Seongwoo, there was quite the age difference to consider. It made him feel much safer knowing Guanlin was serious about Jihoon though. One rival down, hundreds of thousands more to go.

After dropping off Jihoon, he got a call from Seongwoo's phone. But it wasn't Seongwoo who talked to him, it was a nurse. Seongwoo apparently was in the hospital and they called the first number often contacted to notify them and verify their identity since he didn't have his ID card on him.

Daniel told them what he knew from his file and said he was a cousin. That way he could go in and see him as a visitor. Even though the nurse said he wasn't in a very serious condition, he still panicked the whole way and went much too fast on his new bike. He barked at the nurses on duty to lead him to Ong Seongwoo’s room. They didn't move fast enough which irritated him and made him snap. They seemed glad to be rid of him when they reached the room.

"Seongwoo! What the hell happened to you?" He rushed to the hospital bed and sat down at his lover’s side.

Seongwoo was laying with his head propped up in bandages and a hospital gown. The doctor was in the middle of checking his vitals and smiled at them in greeting and reassurance.

"It's nothing too serious. He got a minor injury when he fell down some stairs."

 "Oh, thank God. Wait, how did you fall?"

Seongwoo turned sheepish and the color of strawberry wine. "I tripped over Momo's leash as we were coming back from our walk. I told him I was going to give him a treat because he listened well and he got all excited and somehow I ended up tangled. It was a silly accident…"

"Aigoo, you clumsy kid. Ongcheongie strikes again," Daniel shook his head and bopped his blanketed leg, playfully narrowing his eyes.

"He will be good to go back to work from tomorrow. He hasn't had any trauma or internal bleeding. He will just have a bump."

After the doctor left, Daniel gave Seongwoo a crushing hug.

"It's okay, really." Seongwoo patted his back and flushed darker. "Sorry they called you and put you in a panic. That was unnecessary."

"You really tripped on accident? No foul play? You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?"

Daniel pulled back and searched every inch of bare skin until he was satisfied his lover was okay besides his head injury. He sighed in relief and ran his hands through his hair.

"God, I've been through the worst nightmares on the way here. I freaked when I heard you were in a hospital. Lucky I didn't wreck my bike and end up in the bed next to you I was in such a panic."

Seongwoo looked down and pouted cutely in apology. "Sorry I ruined your first ride. We were supposed to go together. How is it anyway?"

Daniel showed him a picture of the bike he had picked up after leaving work a bit earlier. It was the blue one he had shown Seongwoo before he had his license. He was proud of it and showed it off to everyone he knew already. Seongwoo agreed that she was beautiful. Daniel had named her Aquamarine, the color of Seongwoo’s favorite stone.

"You didn't ruin it. Jihoon did. Your friends got drunk and were playing pool. Apparently someone hit on Jihoon. Guanlin got jealous and started a fight. It turned into a big brawl and argument. Jihoon called me for backup when I was on my way to your apartment."

Seongwoo laughed and then showed concern when he was dead serious. "What?! My Guanlin started a fight?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes and pinched his little nose.  "Careful with the 'my' there. I want only me to have a 'my' added to my name, thank you very much. Yes, and Jihoon, Daehwi, and Jinyoung got involved too apparently. Jinyoung is really gutsy and he kicks freaking hard by the way."

Seongwoo giggled and smiled with pride. "Yeah, he learned hapkido for years. Are they alright? I should call and check on Daehwi."

"The others protected him. He used a pool stick as a weapon. Caused some seriously lethal welts. You would have been proud."

"I should have been there to practice my judo." Seongwoo pouted that he had missed out on the fun.

Daniel made a face. "Thank God you weren't. I would be freaking out all the more at the thought of you fighting. You're too beautiful and precious to be bruised. I would turn hulk and go on a rampage on anyone who touched you."

Seongwoo chuckled. "Too bad I will never get to see that."

The atmosphere suddenly turned somber. Daniel looked at their intertwined hands for a minute.

"Tomorrow is the last day of our agreement. Jisung is on his way. He will be there tomorrow just to visit. Then, he will start again next week."

"He's finally come to take you off my hands? Finally, I will be free of puppy sitting. Well, the Kang puppy anyway. Think of all the reading and sleep time and mature, non-sex, non-cat related conversations I will have!" Seongwoo teased with fake excitement.

They still hadn't talked about what Seongwoo had decided. Daniel also hadn't brought up his plans for leaving for Busan yet. They both were avoiding the subject, not wanting to sadden the other and bring about the beginning of the end of their wonderful fling. Daniel kissed his hand and then pressed his nose to his blanketed leg. Seongwoo comforted him by petting his head.

"I think it's time we talked..."

"Hmm..." Daniel gave a reluctant moan.

"I think I will take your offer to be business partners. Since you believe in me, I will give it a shot."

Daniel mumbled into the blanket he was hiding his face in, "Great. Sana will stay on as your secretary. She told me she would be more than happy to. She will be a great help in adjusting and I think you need someone by your side you really know and trust. Daehwi I think would make a great assistant but I am okay with Guanlin now I know he's crazy for Jihoon and probably over his little crush on you. But that's really all your choice. Maybe you will want to have auditions."

They were both silent for a few minutes as they were struck by the replay of their first meeting. Things would have been so much different if Seongwoo had decided not to go or if the other's had never told him about the job opening. Seongwoo didn't regret it in the least though. Whatever happened, meeting Daniel and getting healed had been a good thing.

"I will think of it. What about you? Have you decided when you're leaving...?" Seongwoo whispered.

He didn't want to bring it up first, but he felt he had to because he was dying to know but Daniel hadn't brought it up once. He seemed to be clearly avoiding it. Daniel nibbled on his thumb while staring into his eyes sadly.

"Well, that all depends on one factor..."

"Depends on what?"

"You, of course..."

"Oh..." Seongwoo bit on his lip and flushed.

He wondered if this was the time to admit to his feelings and ask if Daniel wanted to stay together somehow. He didn't want to leave Seoul though and if he was taking care of the branch, Daniel had no need to stay here officially, so he would eventually need to return to headquarters. That would put him five to six hours away and he wasn't sure if the boss would be up to long distance. He himself had never tried it and didn't have much confidence it would work.

Hence, he was torn about bringing it up because he was certain either way the outcome would be the same. Just like the cherry blossom bloomed briefly in spring, they would have a wonderful and short time before simply fizzling out. They had been doomed from the time they started to like each other, handn't they? Why make it worse by saying their feelings and then thinking forever 'what if' and 'if only'?

He was thinking of bringing up the idea when Daniel changed the subject, looking uncomfortable and all gloomy again though it was hidden by a breezy brilliant smile. "So, what happened to Momo? You squish him with your clumsy act?"

 "Ah, Momo, right...One of the nurses took him to the vet to be sure he's okay. He tumbled a bit but as far as I recall, he wasn't injured. Just me. By the way, the funniest thing happened!" Seongwoo responded with fake brightness, following his lead to avoid the subject and move on to an easier one.

Seongwoo told Daniel about how getting his head hit had seemed to reverse the memory loss he had before. He suddenly remembered lots of things from the time he was about four years old, his mom and dad, uncles and aunts, cousins, Daniel’s family, even Sunmi, and especially Daniel himself. Wow, did he remember Daniel. His childhood memories were filled with him. They were vibrant, sweet, funny, and thrilling.

"We spent every day together almost. We even got called a couple by our teachers and they joked we were going to run away and get married someday. Do you remember that?"

 "Now I sort of do. Didn't we get all grossed out and angry at each other after the teacher said that? Then, later we accepted it but argued about who would have to wear the dress."

"And the class took a vote and you were the winner. You got so angry you broke my favorite pencil."

Daniel clapped excitedly and started laughing as the rest of the memory sprang into his mind. "And you started bawling. I got scolded by the teacher and we had to hug for ten minutes in the nurse's office as punishment."

"Then that turned into the rest of the afternoon because we fell asleep like that since we were comfortable and snug."

"Our parents had to pick us up because we missed the school bus, wasn't it?"

"No, it was my dad. The school called him."

"Oh, right. Did you recall the time when we started that food fight at lunch?"

"The one where the principal got his suit ruined by your hamburger because I ducked? Clear as crystal."

"Your idea was genius to make those meatball bombs."

"Not as genius as that time when we did that science fair project together."

"Oh, you mean the catapult? Yeah, that was pretty sweet. It took us ages to get it just right."

"And you kept cutting yourself on the metal."

"Because you were supposed to help but you kept jumping and jostling it."

Seongwoo brandished a finger at his nose and wagged it back and forth. "I bandaged you up and gave you most of my best Pokemon cards. You forgave me after that. Don't drag up old skeletons and get angry about it now."

Daniel bit his pointer finger and then flicked his arm.

"You know what? I think I will. I have a bone to pick with you, Gong Seongwoo. You broke a lot of my things back then. The worst was my drone. I only flew it twice before you got your unlucky paws on it. I actually cried about that."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. I swear it just fell on its own!" Seongwoo exclaimed in defense.

"You probably mistook the up and down button again. Aigoo, this ridiculously clumsy Ongcheongie, really..." Daniel complained and gnawed at his wrist.

"Aigoo, this Kang Choding who sure can hold a grudge over the pettiest of things!" Seongwoo retorted.

Seongwoo ruffled up his hair, pretending to be as equally frustrated. They spent the rest of the visiting hours reminiscing excitedly and sharing in laughter, both avoiding the topic of the future and their inevitable relationship change they didn't at all now desire to broach. In fact, they both just dreaded even the thought and were hoping for some magical cure to show up if they continued to turn a blind eye.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“I’m back~” Jisung stepped out of the elevator with his hands out in flair. The diva everyone knew and loved was back at Peachy Co.

Sana gasped at the sight of the tanned, well-groomed man in a professionally tailored classic suit. “Jisung!”

Jisung chuckled and did a few twirls around the room. “Why do you act like you’ve just seen a ghost, girl? I didn’t die. I was on a little trip. A wonderful trip. Life is so much better now. Even the pollution in this godawful city seems pleasant to me.”

“It’s because you got laid a ton, didn’t you? Tell me all the juicy details over lunch~” She squealed, coming around the desk to hug him.

“What’s that I ugly noise I hear? Sana, get the mosquito repellent.”

Daniel came to the door as soon as he heard his friend’s familiar nasally voice. Jisung oddly didn’t reprimand him for the bug comment or the disgusted expression on his boss’s face as Daniel expected. He was ecstatic to see him, which was something Jisung was honestly weirded out by. Because usually while he was working for Daniel, he spent most of his days relishing the times that he didn’t have to see his face. That was how irritating his best friend could be.

“Daniel, I mean Mr. Kang!”

“Don’t be so formal with me. It’s just family here,” Daniel chided with a warm smile.

He held out his arms in offering. Seongwoo stepped out to see Jisung leap into the arms of his friend and Daniel hug him tightly like a long-lost brother. It appeared they were separated for months instead of just weeks. He leaned on his doorway and watched them with a half smile, not wanting to ruin their moment of friendship.

Daniel pinched his cheek and teased, “Admit it. You missed me and this company.”

Jisung made a face and epically rolled his eyes. “Missed you? Missed work? Never. That is such a foul concept to even suggest. I was sleeping until noon, spending every day on the beach nearly drunk out of my mind with cocktails, the weather was fantastic, I got my first ever glowing tan, and I had the best company.”

“Yeah, I guess getting laid regularly by a handsome millionaire you used to love definitely has more perks than working with grumpy, demanding, ugly me nearly ten hours a day…” Daniel grumbled playfully.

Jisung giggled and smacked his chest. “It’s not used to love. I never really stopped loving him. That’s why my relationships haven’t worked out so far. Sungwoon was the guy that got away.”

Daniel chuckled and smiled with incredible warmth. “I’m happy for you then, that you’ve roped him in. It’s good to see you again though. Whenever you want another vacation, just give me a few weeks’ notice.”

“Thank you, Sir. That’s very kind of you. So, where shall I get started on fixing damages?”

Daniel shrugged and continued grinning. “There’s nothing for you to fix. Seongwoo and Sana took care of me, my place, and everything. My fridge is fully stocked, my laundry and dry cleaning are done, I have plenty of newly pressed suits with matching ties, my filing is finished, my schedules organized, there’s no issues with clients, my presentations are written for the next month, I’ve had my coffee and breakfast, my computer and office are totally organized.”

Jisung looked at Seongwoo with a pout. “I should have expected as much since I saw the potential in you. Well, you didn’t have to do your job that well. There’s hardly anything for me to do. Here I was prepared to come to war. Now I find out you hardly noticed I was gone. I was expecting that you would be helpless without me.”

Daniel beamed, his eyes flickering to Seongwoo. Seongwoo was chewing on his lip and blushing. He was shy with compliments and clearly worried that Jisung was genuinely angry at him for doing too much. Daniel came to his rescue like a white knight.

“I am hopeless without you, Jisung. We just happened to find a guy who’s even better at handling me than you are and an incredibly quick worker and the most amazing multi-tasker. You should really see the list of things he can get done in just an hour. I joke that he’s not human but a robot.”

“You don’t say that sort of thing to someone who’s working their ass off to help you, Kang Daniel!” Jisung gasped and smacked his shoulder hard.

Daniel flashed Seongwoo a ‘save me, he hurt me baby~’ sort of look. Seongwoo, on the other hand, was acting like they were just normal associates and avoided his eyes. Even though Daniel told Seongwoo that Jisung suspected and also approved of their relationship, Seongwoo was hell-bent on appearing professional and proving him wrong it would appear. He stood formally with his hands folded in his lap, his old icy poker face up which made it impossible to decipher what he was feeling or thinking.

“It’s okay, Jisung. My friends say something similar. I only did all I could because I was concerned that you would be piled with work right after your vacation. Stress is detrimental to your health and I can see how the levels would rise drastically on just a weekly basis after working here.”

"Aw, that's very kind of you. I was near to having a stroke before I left."

“Hey, what kind of monster do you guys all think I am? There are plenty of boss’s worse than me!” Daniel said with offense and stamped his feet in a childish tantrum.

All three of his workers gave him an exasperated, doubtful look. Daniel just didn’t get it. Sure, he was eccentric and a bit demanding but he wasn’t an insensitive asshole. Jisung went to Seongwoo and clasped his hand

“Has it been alright, Seongwoo? Thank you for your hard work and for considering me. Thank you for helping this dumb puppy out as well. I’m sure that this company has been able to stay afloat because of you. You have my full support if you decide to run it. I would rather be your assistant honestly but I am contracted with this arrogant choding and my family is all down south, so unfortunately, I cannot. Why don’t you run me up a quick briefing on all that’s been accomplished and what’s still left to be done?”

“I will get right on it. It’s good to have you back. It seems you are much healthier and happier.”

Seongwoo didn't crack even a small smile nor glance at Daniel as he bowed and then went into the office, shutting the door. Jisung then turned to glare at Daniel. Daniel shrugged and mouthed ‘what?’ Then, Jisung shook his head and sighed, pointing to the office.

“Sana, we need some alone time to talk. If someone comes, tell them they will need to wait. This is important.”

“Oh, finally something that’s more urgent to discuss than work? I like this new you. There must be something magical in that Western water and sunshine,” Daniel teased as he skipped into the office, his imaginary tail wagging.

Jisung came in and shut the door. Then, Daniel was exclaiming, “Ow, ow, ow, what’s this for?” as Jisung smacked his chest several times.

“Did you already break up with him? Why is he acting like that? Like he’s super sad and you’re invisible?”

Daniel grabbed his wrists and shrugged, frowning. “Acting like what? That’s just his professional mode. He usually goes all ice prince and ignores me when people are around. It’s because you’re here and he doesn’t want you to know about us. I think that he worries you will be disappointed in him since you had high expectations and warned us to stay apart.”

Jisung put his arms down and let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. I thought I was too late to talk you out of this idea. Wait, why would I be disappointed? He hasn’t done anything wrong. I was in the wrong for forbidding it. Rather, I’m grateful that he’s been taking such good care of you and that you finally can learn what it means to genuinely like someone.”

Daniel sat on the back of the couch and looked down at his twiddling thumbs.

“Seongwoo has very high moral standards. Besides that he’s gay, he’s always walked the straight path in life. He goes to church and volunteers and donates. He takes wallets he finds to the lost and found. He buys ice cream for crying kids that dropped theirs on the street. He’s a good person and always has been. He fought me for a long time because he felt like acting on our feelings was a sin…”

Jisung sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder, sensing his friend was going through something and needed a comforting hand.

“Ah, I see. I guess there are people that feel that way. It’s not wrong but it’s not particularly right. There is the fact that the public thinks you’re engaged as well…”

“Hmm-hmm. I think it was easier after he met her and I explained it was all fake. He hates her even more than me. But she’s gone now. I’m completely free and officially, publicly single.”

Jisung looked at his expression. It was troubled and sad. Not like Daniel at all. “But something is still in the way? Something bigger? Why do you feel like you need to break up with him just because we’re moving?”

Daniel let out a heavy sigh.

“You know that’s not it. I can handle long distance. We can meet in the middle or take business trips or see each other on the weekend. I can buy a private jet to make the travel time less even. That’s not the issue. My father and what he did, that’s the real issue…”

“Did he say that he hates you because of that? Or that he can never forgive your family?”

“No, oddly he says that in some way he can understand my father’s actions. Because of what his father did, my father suffered much more than I think any of us can know. But he shouldn’t have involved an innocent person and he shouldn’t have let Sunmi’s father know anything. Because of my father Seongwoo was almost killed, lost his memory, lost his family and suffered years trying to find them on his own. I know he says that he doesn’t feel angry when he looks at me, but I can’t help thinking it’s just a lie to spare my feelings. If I’m around, he can never forget it or get over it. He could hate me later. He’s too good. I don’t deserve him. I’ve been stained by my father. Also, think about the money. Would he be happy with me using money from the man that ruined his life? I wouldn’t be able to even keep him happy by buying him things anymore.”

“Daniel, I don’t think Seongwoo will think like that. Maybe you should trust him when he says that he’s really not angry. I don’t think that he would bother about that kind of stuff. You are not your father. You had nothing to do with that. And your father has apologized graciously. I think Seongwoo will forgive him fully in time. He didn’t have a miserable life anyway. There’s not much reason for Seongwoo to hold a grudge against your family. I think you are over-thinking this.”

Daniel kicked the sofa and shook his head.

“But I’m not! I need to think carefully. I care for him so much. I should do what’s best for him. I think it’s better that he stay clear from me. Anyway, it will be hard for him to do long-distance as well. I can’t ask him to leave his family and friends, especially not now he’s going to be my business partner. I can’t leave the company to Jaehwan and just live up here as a bum or just work from my apartment by remote either.”

“Yes, it is quite complicated when you think of it that way. Maybe it is the best that you guys separate for now. Especially with you being business partners. If your relationship is revealed, the whole company could be in jeopardy in that case. Maybe you guys can get together again later down the road like me and Sungwoon have. Maybe now just isn’t the right time. Still, I think that you should talk to him about it. Break-ups shouldn’t be decided by just one party. Also, I hate to see you lose the first love you ever have had so suddenly…”

Daniel got choked up at that. He held his hands tighter and stared at the floor through teary eyes. Jisung rubbed his shoulders, keeping an eye on his expression.

“How did you know…?”

“It’s obvious for your best friend to figure that out. From your messages. And how you are acting so selfless right now. You can only think about letting someone go if they mean an exceptional amount to you. You really love him, don’t you?” Jisung asked softly.

“I do. I love him so damn much it hurts and I don't know what to do with myself sometimes. But what does it matter? We’re going to be over without him even knowing…” Daniel inhaled shakily and looked up at the ceiling, fighting the tears threatening to fall.

Jisung reached up and dabbed at them as they pooled at the corners of his eyes. “Oh, I think he knows Daniel.”

“I wish he did, but I'm not so sure. I haven't told him so yet. Do you think he feels the same?”

“Seeing as he’s continued to live in sin and all he’s done for you and he didn’t just up and leave you after all he’s found out? Yes, I would say that he loves you too.”

“Ottokae?” He put his head in his hands, his voice cracking.

It seemed his control had finally slipped. It was the first time Jisung had ever seen the man cry.

Jisung held his arms around his shoulders that were shaking and gave him a warm hug.

“How can you break up with the man you love knowing he loves you just the same? That’s a difficult question I hardly have the answer to. After all, the man I love didn’t break up with me officially, he just disappeared and we were over without me having any say in it. However, you have a say in it. Talk to him. If you both really don’t want to break up, then I think you shouldn’t. You should find a way to make your relationship work, if that’s what’s going to make you the happiest.”

Daniel shook his head, his hands turning wet. “I don’t think I can keep him happy. Eventually it’s going to be too hard on him to be around me. Then, he’s going to leave. At that time won’t I have fallen harder and won’t I be hurting a hundred times worse? And Seongwoo, he’s been broken before and he’s in the middle of healing and working on opening up again. How can I stay with him when I’m sure that I’m going to end up giving him another scar? When I know that I’m not worth it, that I can't make him truly happy, and I’m not good enough for him?”

Jisung shushed him and rubbed his shoulders faster as he started to panic. He continued until Daniel calmed down a bit. It broke his heart to see his friend like this. It was a complicated situation he didn’t know fully about nor had ever been through so it was difficult to offer any advice.

“The one thing that I do know, Daniel, is just because of your father’s mistakes that doesn’t make you any less worthy or worse of a person. You are an incredibly warm, generous, giving, kind, selfless, understanding guy. You are good enough for anyone, even an emotionally scarred angel like Seongwoo. You can make him happy.”

“I don’t know. I just don’t think so…” Daniel whispered in a weak, raspy voice.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo ran back to his office, holding his hands over his mouth. He shut the door, leaned against it and sunk down to the floor. Tears spilled down his eyes as the words he had overheard when he got near the boss’s office flowed through his mind.

Daniel was going to be returning to Busan and he was planning on breaking up with him because he couldn’t handle the long distance and because if they were business partners it could be damaging to the company. Deep down, he felt like he knew this had been what Daniel wanted to tell him but he had been dreading hearing it and not letting himself accept the idea. Somehow he had held on to the hope that none of this would change their feelings and that Daniel liked him enough that he would want to discuss some way they could keep seeing each other, even if it was rarely and in secret.

Now he knew that Daniel didn’t want to fight for that. He was just going to disappear from next week. Like Jisung had warned.

Had their relationship meant anything to him? Had it all been just about the physical? He couldn’t do long-distance because he needed his lover to be physically around him to satiate his desire frequently? If they had a long-distance relationship, then would he be regularly cheating because he couldn’t hold back his needs?

Had Daniel really liked him as much as he said? Or had he been saying all these nice things to get in his pants more often and keep him willing while they were temporarily working together? If they were business partners living across the country from each other, they couldn’t maintain a romantic relationship anymore. Or was it something else that he was covering up? Was Daniel just not attracted to him now because they were old childhood friends and whenever they were together he pictured his seven-year-old self? Was that what it all was really about?

Seongwoo looked at the note that he had written in his free time. He had been planning on giving it to Daniel this weekend and talk about where their relationship was going. He had been planning on confessing his feelings finally and suggesting that they maintain a long-distance romantic relationship, meeting here and there on the weekends or secretly on business trips staying at each other’s houses under the pretexts that they were known to be friends and partners.

He bit his lip as tears streamed down his face, blurring the words in his vision. He bit harder as rage suddenly filled him. Then he went to tear it up and stopped himself after just ripping half of it. He tossed it in the trashcan and then buried his head in his arms on top of his knees.

He did his best to muffle his sobs as he grieved the oncoming death of his relationship, though you couldn’t honestly call it that. This sinful, meaningless, purely physical fling.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Jisung checked on Seongwoo while Daniel was taking a nap on the sofa in his office. Seongwoo was working on the computer. He gave him a polite smile and a small bow before going on to work, promising that he would have it done within an hour. Jisung asked if he needed anything but he insisted he was fine.

“Something’s going on with them, isn’t it? They both look like they’ve been crying…” Sana commented with concern as Jisung closed the door.

Jisung nodded and sighed. “I think Daniel feels it’s best to stop their relationship after next week. He’s going back to headquarters and Seongwoo’s likely to stay working here in his position. Seongwoo must have some inkling of it and thinks that he can’t convince him otherwise. Or maybe he agrees that’s for the best as well…”

Sana huffed and pouted, looking upset. “I don’t want Ongniel to break up~ You should see them together, Jisung. Really see them together. Seongwoo is so good for the boss. He becomes a whole nother person. He’s all happy, giddy, bright, positive, fun, playful, childish. They are smitten for each other. Seongwoo too… God, he’s amazing. I would kill to find a duplicate of him that’s straight. He’s the best kind of boyfriend anyone could ask for. He’s so patient, thoughtful, funny, caring, sweet. They are the most perfect match I’ve ever seen. I did some magazine compatibility quiz and they are 120% suitable. Their chemistry is literally off the charts! Isn’t there something we can do?”

Jisung leaned on the counter tiredly, sadly shaking his head.

“We can’t unfortunately. I’ve done all I can for Daniel already. If he refuses to talk this out with Seongwoo and be honest about what he’s really worried about, I don’t think they have any hope for now. I kind of just want to go to Seongwoo and reveal everything but Daniel threatened me with my job if I interfered. He thinks that Seongwoo deserves better and he can’t keep him happy. So, I think he’s planning on letting Seongwoo think that he was never serious about liking him and doesn’t like long distance relationships.”

“What? That’s crazy!” She slapped the counter, looking horrified.

“Yes, it is. But when you’re heart broken, you’re not thinking rationally. I think Seongwoo will believe it and then get angry. If he is angry at Daniel and puts all the blame on him for their relationship not working out, then Seongwoo will be able to get over him quickly and find rebounds. Or I think that’s what is Daniel’s reasoning.”

“But Seongwoo…he’s been on rebounds for years I think. Daniel is the first rebound he has even considered maybe being serious about and that was only very recently. He doesn’t easily open up to people. You can be his friend but a boyfriend, that’s a whole nother story. Seongwoo he’s a sensitive, sweet kid and he’s an emotional wreck. If Daniel pushes him away after he’s finally opened up his heart, he’s going to clam up again, maybe forever. I can’t stand the thought of my friend dying alone when he has so much love to give.”

Jisung pat the girl’s arm as she started tearing up and her voice grew shaky. “Seongwoo is still a big boy. He will get over Daniel if it doesn’t work out. He will love again, eventually. He will get over Daniel. It just takes time.”

“What about you then?” She accused. “It’s been years since you were with Sungwoon but you didn’t get over him at all! Seongwoo could end up like that. Like…”

She closed her mouth, looking ashamed at what she had been about to say.

Jisung smiled sadly and finished the thought, “Like a cranky, stressed, naggy, workaholic that drives away any good man that has any sort of interest in me besides sexually? Yeah, I know. But I think that Seongwoo is stronger than I ever was. He just doesn’t know it. Whatever happens, you need to be there for Seongwoo and I will be there for Daniel. Keep them focused on work and try to cheer them up any way you can whenever they look sad. If they’re not better in a couple weeks, then let’s work out a strategy.”

“A strategy?”

“To get those perfect matches made in heaven back together.”

He put a note on the table and asked Sana for tape.

She blinked at it. “What’s that?”

“I found it in Seongwoo’s trash earlier. I think he had been planning to give this to Daniel. It's a confession. I’m planning on saving it and then giving it to him later. Once he realizes his idea is preposterous, regrets his actions, and begs me to help him get Seongwoo back.”

 

My Niel,

I have not once ever called you that outside of being in the middle of an orgasm, have I? I have been saving it for a very special moment. Right now. I wanted to tell you face to face, but it is hard to get out so for practice I will write it down. I think of you as 'my Niel' now. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine, from now until we grow old. It has been difficult for me to open myself up, even when I want to and try, I always seem to bail out at the last minute. Thank you for being so sweet and patient with me this whole time. I know I have probably made you go half bald from all the hair pulling I've made you do as you chased me half way around the world. I am sorry that I have made you wait for my answer this long. I'm sorry that I've made you play this coyote and the road runner game these past few weeks when I knew all along that I was really feeling something for you and you likely felt the same.

I was just scared and our relationship is as bumpy and full of obstacles like the Rocky Mountains, you know. I didn't feel like I was emotionally ready to take the plunge, after all I've been through and all that I have to lose in a gamble. Then, I found out who you really were, and I realized that you have cared for and waited for me much longer than anyone else has bothered. You have done more to improve my life and my emotional well-being, when you didn't even realize you were half the time because you are just that level of selfless and kind. You have also been the most persistent of any of the guys that's claimed to like me that I have repeatedly rejected. You are a fighter, truly, you just keep coming back no matter how many times I knocked you down. I truly like that firey spirit of yours. You have proven yourself worthy. More than I deserve even.

I think that I am ready to be with someone again. I feel like, just maybe, I met someone that I can trust and take a leap of faith with. I don't know how this will work, but if you're willing to try then so am I. I don't want to run away anymore. I want to forget my scars and my fears and I want to make new memories with you. I have been out of the dating game so long, though, that I cannot promise I will be any good as a boyfriend. Then again, I suppose I have more chances of doing a good job than someone who's never dated anyone, right? Haha. Just kidding baby. I understand about that. You were just waiting for the perfect man to come along, right? Well, maybe he walked into your office on that audition day.

Thank you and...I love you.

Yours(if you still want me, I know I'm infuriating and high-maintenance and a total fixer-upper),

Ongcheongie

 

Sana read the note, tearing up again. Then, she sniffled and wiped her tears away. “That proves it. Seongwoo is crazy, all smitten kitten about Mr. Kang. He hides it really well though, from me and from Mr. Kang even from what I've seen. Do you think boss will really do that? I don't want to put all my hope eggs in one basket.”

Jisung smirked as he pocketed the note. “I have been with this guy nearly every day for years. I know him like the back of my hand, trust me. He’s stubborn but he hates being lonely, so he’s eventually going to cave. When he does, I will give him this and it will be the final straw that breaks the camel's back. He'll immediately try to get in touch with Seongwoo and patch things up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. You're so frustrated with Daniel, right? I know, me too. But it seems like something this character would do and it makes for good kinds of drama. I always get irritated when guys in Korean dramas push the girls away by lying to them or letting them believe something totally ridiculous in order to protect them. It's like if you really want them to be happy then shouldn't you just stay with them? But I understand where Daniel is coming from. He is full of self-hatred and guilt that he's not sure will ever go away, so he's worried that Seongwoo will later on be unhappy because of him, because of what his family did and because he cannot offer him the sort of publicly open, frequently visiting relationship that he thinks Seongwoo needs and deserves. Of course, we know that Seongwoo wouldn't hate him or blame him ever for what his father did and in many ways they both know his father can't be pinned as evil because of what Seongwoo's father did to him first. Still, it's a complicated situation that these guys do not have the time to fix because Daniel has to leave for Busan. In his mind, since they aren't dating and Seongwoo doesn't have strong feeling for him yet(as far as he knows), he thinks that hurting Seongwoo a bit now will be much better than potentially scarring him terribly later like his ex did. He's being a knight in shining armor in a different way this time. As much as he frustrates me, I love this character because of that. He's learned what the meaning of love is and he's making sacrifices and being selfless because of it.
> 
> On the good note, Seongwoo knows everything now and he's staying strong. He reunited with his family and has completely forgiven and made up with his father. Daniel was an extremely supportive, encouraging boo. There was quite a bit of romance and fluff sprinkled here and there around the intense emotional moments. Jisung is back, still approves of their relationship. And Seongwoo will officially have the coolest job and be rich very soon! Oh, and the best part his fall from the stairs jogged almost all of his memories back~
> 
> Sorry that the angst has arrived. Please tell me what you think, even if it's just to rant about how much you want to strangle Daniel now for not listening to Jisung or really thinking clearly. I will say that you guys shouldn't be sad too long because this story will have a happy ending and Jisung and Sana will see to it that they get back together as well as that they don't totally fall apart in the time they're seperated. 
> 
> See you in a week! Next chapter is rather short compared to this one which is hideously long! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, even if it's just to whine about how sad this all is or vent your Daniel-related/Seongwoo-related frustrations. Seongwoo really should have confessed earlier in the week, right? Now he might not ever get the chance...
> 
> Also I joined twitter recently, add me @heartykeykeke1 and I'm on instagram too @rachelchibi07. Just let me know your user name if it's different than on here! Kudos and comments juseyong~
> 
> <3 Raina


	24. All Good Things Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter in advance. The perfect ongniel tower crumbles and Daniel makes the decision to move away and break up with Seongwoo, his lover and recently reuined childhood best friend, for the sake of his own good and Seongwoo is too insecure to see through his lies...Be prepared for angst.

"Seongwoo? Ready to go?" Daniel said softly after knocking on the door frame of his office.

Seongwoo was petting Momo and staring off into space. He didn't look well. He looked tired, stressed, and like he had been crying. He jumped when Daniel called him again.

"I'm not paying you to space out on company time, Ongcheongie," he teased with a sweet, understanding smile.

Momo barked and jumped down from Seongwoo's lap. He bounded over and started jumping on his hind legs, begging for attention from his daddy.

I have to make sure he at least keeps Momo to keep him company and safe. He will need someone to cry, cuddle, and talk to late at night when he is tired of burdening his friends. Knowing Seongwoo, he would try to give him all things back so he didn’t have to feel obligated, even the puppy.

Daniel was going to refuse everything. He wanted Seongwoo to keep those gifts since he had given them sincerely. He hadn't been trying to buy a way into the guy’s pants like he and others often thought. He had just honestly felt really good making the guy smile. He had the most gorgeous smile but he really didn't show it enough while he was working in his opinion. He himself even smiled more to people he worked with and that was really saying something.

"What were you saying, Sir?"

"Just call me Daniel. As of today, you're no longer my employee. You're my equal. My partner. I heard you agreed to sign the papers."

Seongwoo nodded as he sat up with a still rather dazed, somber look on his face. Daniel wanted to hug his lover and ask him what was wrong but he already knew and it wasn't quite time to talk about the heavy subject of their coming, inevitable separation. At least he wanted to give him a couple more surprises so he could again see his rare, gorgeous smiles.

"I will sign the papers tomorrow when I meet with him. I heard you're leaving. When?"

Daniel helped him into his jacket and then grabbed his scarf. "This Sunday. Saturday I need to sell my apartment."

Seongwoo bit his lip, avoiding his eyes as he tied the scarf in front. "Do you have to sell it...?" He whispered barely audible, leaving another unspoken sentence hanging in the air.

Can’t we meet there when you visit Seoul?

Daniel pretended not to hear or be affected by that. If he didn't sell it, he would be tempted to visit there as would Seongwoo. That wouldn't help them get over each other. If they met, they would fool around and they couldn’t do that. They were beyond that point. They would just want more, which they couldn’t be. Strings that should not become attached had and with the discovery of their past connection, their relationship got complicated.

Daniel fixed the scarf and ended up brushing Seongwoo’s chin by accident. Seongwoo gasped and his eyes widened, reminding Daniel of their first accidental touch back when he had demanded Seongwoo do his neck tie. You should not touch him just yet, it's not time to say goodbye, you shouldn't mention anything, he reminded himself. He allowed himself to caress his cheek and finger his signature constellation freckles, avoiding those sweet, dark eyes that would undo him and threaten his resolve.

 This was for the best. He understood what real love meant now. Sometime you had to make sacrifices even if it was your own happiness. He loved Seongwoo, so he had to let him go, for the sake of his company and for Seongwoo himself. He would find someone else eventually. Someone that being with would be so much less complicated and that he could brag about and vise versa.

"You're so lovable. How is it that no one has snatched you up until now?" He wondered out loud as he memorized those features he loved and had taken for granted.

He would no longer see them every day and even when he did see them, it would be through a screen with distance. Seongwoo would be in professional mode and he would probably hate him for supposedly using him for sex and leading him on. He wouldn't look at him the same way, not like this. Today would be the last day for him to bask in this look, he was going to drink it up like an alcoholic. An ongaholic, that’s what I’ve become.

Seongwoo smiled and it warmed his whole face, his eyes softening with clear love and slight sadness. "I just have high standards I guess."

"Well, lower them a bit and I will introduce you to some nice guys. You're going to be a millionaire soon so you won't need a rich guy with a stable job anymore at least. That should widen the field. Just be careful about online dating and it’s best if you take it slow."

 Seongwoo’s smile faltered a bit at his joke but yet hidden advice about hurrying into a new relationship.

"Actually, I lowered them already for you. I told you, you are one of the most selfish, obnoxious, arrogant, and impossible people I have ever met."

"And you love me for it" was on the top of his tongue but it would be extremely insensitive of him to say.

Instead, Daniel ruffled his hair and laughed. "I have a surprise for you. Let's go."

As they went down, Seongwoo seemed to be trying to be his usual self to lighten the gloomy mood around them. By guessing what it was and then acting cute to get his way.

"Ddongwu ddokddanghae!" He stomped his foot and pouted when Daniel continued to refuse to tell him even a small hint.

Daniel couldn't resist thumbing and then kissing his lower lip. Seongwoo inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, relishing the gentle touch. Their hearts turned painfully at that little bit of contact. Daniel pulled away, both regretting doing it and craving for more. The only way he knew how to express his feelings was physical, after all.

"Are you upset now Ddongwu?"

"Oh, it's the bike!" Seongwoo lit up like a Christmas tree when they got outside.

Daniel told him that he wanted to give him that ride he owed him. He helped the suddenly childlike, excited boy in his helmet after he danced around, inspecting the bike and asking about its stats. Daniel put on his own helmet and they climbed on, Seongwoo snuggly hugging him from behind and chattering about their coming adventure.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Seongwoo, be careful!" Daniel scolded when Seongwoo threw his hands up in the air and whooped.

They were on the freeway going quite fast. He knew he was being a hypocrite. That's exactly the kind of thing he would do but it was different when the person he cared most about was pulling some risky stunt like that.

"Stop being a grandpa!" Seongwoo called over the wind.

He refused to put his hands back around Daniel's waist until Daniel forced him to, holding his hand close.

"It's dangerous. Don’t do something crazy when you are about to own half a company, huh? It's hard for me to find a replacement now."

"Why do you hate Seoul that much Daniel? Just learn Seoul dialect already!"

"My accent is cute. I'm not getting rid of it!"

All the things Seongwoo had said he liked, no matter how much time passed or how awkward or distant their relationship may turn after tonight, he wasn't going to alter a thing that Seongwoo liked about him. They compromised by putting Seongwoo’s hand on his waist and the other in the air so he could stroke the cool wind.

Daniel shook his head, forcing negative thoughts away like this would be their first and last ride. He needed to think hopeful thoughts. Seongwoo wasn't ever going out of his life completely. They were still friends and partners. They would still talk about business matters a couple times a week and reminisce about the happy times they had and share in laughs from time to time over coffee when they visited each other's cities.

Even though it would tear his heart out when Seongwoo got a new lover, he would love him secretly and take whatever little moments he could get from a platonic friendship. He wasn't sure that he would ever have another lover. How could he settle for someone when he had had the best man there was in the universe already? He had a feeling no one would appeal to him or keep his interest for more than a few minutes.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After their fun ride, Daniel took Seongwoo to the top of a huge sky scraper. There was a cafe on the roof where they could look out over the night landscape and drink some warm beverages. They held hands, took pictures, and pointed out buildings they knew or interesting things they saw. Seongwoo kept commenting it was beautiful and Daniel would joke how much more he was, which earned him a cute, irritated eye roll or snort.

 On the way to their room, where they would spend their last night together, Daniel kept Seongwoo laughing by telling him any cheesy joke or funny story he could think of from their childhood. Seongwoo felt good because Daniel kept him talking and laughing. He couldn't think so much about what was going to happen from tomorrow or the fact that this was their last date probably ever. He knew what Daniel was doing, he knew that Daniel only wanted another hot night with him, he was full of doubts about Daniel ever really liking him. Yet somehow, he couldn't hate him or be angry or tell him to stop.

He let Daniel hold his hand, kiss his cheek, steal sweet, playful, exciting pecks, and he followed him into the suite. It felt natural as any other time. He let himself get swept away, one last dance with his Devil. The suite was even more incredible than the previous place they stayed. It looked like a section of a Beverly Hills mansion.

Daniel asked him to sit on the king sized circular bed so he could show him the real reason he bought the room. It turned out there were projectors on all the walls and even the floor. With a remote, you could control what images that were displayed. Daniel flipped through, showing moving images of famous beaches, cities, forests, lakes, and mountains. Seongwoo looked around, mesmerized. Then, Daniel showed him patiently how to make it work.

Seongwoo flipped through all of them and then went through his favorites. He was amazed by technology. It looked so realistic. He felt like he was right there and if he reached out he could feel that sand or the wind or leaves.

"This is the most incredible thing you have ever shown me. I want to put one in my house. How much is it?"

Daniel was holding him from behind, resting on his shoulder. He kissed his cheek and murmured, "It's a lot because you would have to remodel the walls and revamp the electric system. I will set it up for you."

"No, that sounds like a hassle. It's okay just to come and rent this sort of place. Probably cheaper. I will remember it."

Daniel wanted to say ‘don't come here with someone else’ but he didn't. Anyway, he didn’t own Seongwoo so he had no right to say that and they were going to leave their mark. If he came here later, he would recall their last passionate night of course. No matter if he was alone or with a new lover. He would always be somewhere in Seongwoo's heart because he would be in his memories wherever he went in this city. They had just shared and done that much in a short time.

"Do you know why I am showing you this?" He asked as he kissed Seongwoo's neck and explored under his shirt.

Seongwoo hummed and shook his head no as he flipped to an ocean scene.

"I promised you I would show you the world. I can't do it the way I had hoped with all that's happened and will happen once I am gone and you're a business man. But at least I can do it this way in this stolen, precious moment we have together as simply Ong and Niel."

Seongwoo moaned as Daniel caressed his nipples and licked at his most sensitive sweet spot, his body setting fire faster and more intensely than usual, maybe because he was emotional and considered this his last chance to have the greatest sex of his life.

"That's very sweet of you…"

Daniel moved to his ears, nibbling and whispering, sending violent shivers through the other's body.

"I'm not sweet, Seongwoo. I'm a bad guy, a terrible one. You should have kept your guard down instead of letting me melt you. You should have quit and run away from me. You shouldn't have ordered me to kiss you. Overall, you shouldn't have let me start something that was only going to end up hurting you."

Seongwoo didn't really see it that way. Daniel wasn't a bad guy. He hadn't known things would turn out this way. He didn't regret starting this either, even if he had an inkling the whole time it would end badly whether feelings were involved or not. It had been the best three weeks ever. He had needed it. Daniel had healed him and melted his frozen heart, preparing to love again, and made him think better of himself.

There were positives out of their relationship even if to Daniel it had been mainly physical. Well, to be fair, he had said that's all this would be. He was the one that broke the rules by developing feelings he insisted he would never had. "Be mine," those words he had felt so uncomfortable hearing, he now desperately wished for them. His eyes teared up as he stared at the ceiling which looked currently like the blue, clear sky fading to sunset.

"I know...You have only been after my body, right?"

He was expecting Daniel to argue even if it was a bit true--since he felt something eminating from Daniel that was different from the other partners who he shared simple liasions with--so he was surprised and hurt when the man didn't say anything, merely continued to work wonders on his body with his hands and lips. He suddenly felt angry. How dare he push and push me, then totally pull a prank when I was developing feelings? To think my sweet friend grew up to be this twisted asshole. I hope he dies alone then.

He decided he was going to use Daniel back tonight. He was going to fuck everything out of him and only think of his own pleasure for once. He wasn't going to be sweet or caring or listen to a single one of his orders. He channeled his hurt into anger and then his anger turned into carnal lust.

(Rated M from here, Ong!Top Dan!Bottom)

Seongwoo turned and pushed Daniel flat on the bed, straddling him roughly. He bit his lip hard and pinned his wrists to the bed, grinding their erections together as harsh and close as he could get. Daniel shivered and hummed in pleasure but didn't fight back like he usually would.

Daniel could easily read his emotions now. Seongwoo believed that his silence to his question was an admission. Oh, how wrong it was though as he was hopelessly in love. He was going to punish him through sex for ‘using’ and hurting him. This was all about taking instead of giving. This Ongcheongie, how easily his trust was broken despite all that he had said and did to show how smitten and seriously in love with him he was. This is better, if he hates you it will be easier for him to get rid of the scar and open up to someone else that is better for him, someone without a shady history tainted by the past, someone he can be with publicly, he reminded himself as he took on all the physical and emotional pain his lover was experiencing, hoping to ease some of it out of guilt and compassion.

He could feel the tears mixing with his own but he didn't open his eyes. If this was what Seongwoo wanted, he would give it to him as another reward and an apology for not giving him all he promised and had before genuinely been bent on giving.

Daniel intertwined their fingers and pressed up into his body, putting his tongue into Seongwoo’s mouth. Seongwoo turned his head and kissed him back fierce, hot, and violent with bites and sucks and probing tongue, his finger nails digging into the back of his hands, his hips slamming over him, making his cock sore from how his jean button was digging in. Daniel took all the pain, relished in it, and enjoyed it. It was oddly thrilling, except for the stinging in his chest and eyes.

Seongwoo tore open the buttons on his shirt and quickly disposed of his pants, likely tearing the seems somewhere from the sound of it. He removed his own shirt but kept his pants on, merely undoing his fly.

Daniel was astonished by the sight of his usually sweet, submissive lover being a dominant top. He was wild and predatorial. He stole his breath away and made him rock hard just from the look in his eyes. Seongwoo burned with desire as he stared at him through his messy brown locks, licking and biting at his lips as he knelt over his naked, defenseless body, prepared to pounce. It drove Daniel crazy that he wouldn't touch him. He just stared at him like that for a few minutes, making his blood boil and his heart race from the thrill and suspense, never knowing when his lover would attack. The air was stiflingly hot, bridled with attraction and anticipation.

"Seongwoo..." He choked out a plea, his hand finally traveling to his leaking cock.

"Don't touch,” Seongwoo snapped, pinning his hands to the side of his body. “I’m calling the shots.”

"Okay, whatever you want..." He caved, hoping it would calm Seongwoo down.

Seongwoo looked pissed, turned on, unstable, and unsettled. It was sort of terrifying but exciting. It was a whole new side, like he encountered a twin with a whole different personality. Seongwoo tied his hands up over his head with a necktie. Then, he went to town sucking on his cock and shoving his wet fingers deep inside, punishing him with love bites if he tried to touch him, got noisy, or made too much movement.

 Daniel was half-crazed with lust from being denied an orgasm an hour later when Seongwoo entered him. Seongwoo pressed his bound hands to the bed and his legs together as he fucked him hard from the side, taking his mouth captive and muffling his curses and moans.

After Daniel came, Seongwoo untied him and came up to his side. He straddled his face and shoved his leaking cock in Daniel’s mouth, ordering him to suck him off and spank him. Daniel was finally given permission to touch his lover and do what he wanted. He was ecstatic.

He put the last of his energy into pleasing his sweet yet very angry and hurt lover. He caressed and smacked his butt repeatedly in sensual cycles, getting faster and harder as Seongwoo increased his rhythm and the pitch of his pleasure moans increased. Usually they talked but today there was barely any of that. No loving or affectionate words, no encouragement or praise. Seongwoo let their bodies be instinctual and do all the talking instead.

Daniel knew just how to suck and lick him to get him practically screaming though. He hummed in pleasure as well, liking the way Seongwoo hit the back of his throat and pulled at his hair and the way he looked like an impassioned nymph. The room was filled with the beautiful erotic sounds of Seongwoo’s passionate moaning and panting. Sweat dripped from his forehead all the way down to his chest and hips which was fascinating for Daniel to watch and all the more sensual. Seongwoo rocked into him and gasped several times, his entire body flexing and shaking.

He groaned as Daniel sucked hard and flicked his tongue along his vein, pulling him into his mouth with a firm grip on his solid, pinkened bottom. As Seongwoo stilled and spilled his seed down Daniel's throat, he pet the blonde's hair and looked down at him with gratefulness and adoration, the first gentle sort of look he’d gotten since they started. Daniel licked him clean while keeping their eyes locked and sweetly caressing his back and probably very sore, bruised bottom.

(End Rated M part here)

They allowed their affection for each other to finally appear in their eyes then, still not speaking. They smiled softly and pet each other with gentle care, staring off into the other's eyes which gradually filled with tears. Seongwoo silently apologized for being rough, making their last time together something rather odd. Daniel silently reassured him that he had immensely enjoyed it and more than understood what he was going through. Both of them were thinking about how much they loved and would miss the other but they held themselves back from saying it.

Seongwoo slid down to lay on his stomach. Daniel held him close and pet his cheek. They both opened their mouths to say something but either couldn't or decided it was better to leave the rest of their thoughts unspoken. Instead, they had their first real, sweet kissing session of the day.

After they were tired, they cuddled back to front with their breathing uneven and their hearts still racing. Daniel pulled up the sheet over them in case Seongwoo was cold and kissed his neck, his arm tight around his thin stomach. They both laid there in silence, crying off and on for hours until they fell into a restless sleep, staying connected the entire time with every part of their bodies touching they could manage.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

In the morning, Seongwoo awoke, feeling sore, tired, and numb, his sadness too deep to cry even anymore. Daniel was gone as well as any sign of him. The bed was cold despite the room was heated. He had merely left a note on the hotel paper. He drew a cute puppy wagging its tail. Seongwoo brushed it, smiling in a bittersweet way. It looked like Daniel, but he was upset it was waving goodbye instead of hello.

Thank you for caring for me all this time. Take care. I will be in touch by email. You're going to do a great job as a CEO. Have confidence, keep that sharp chin up. I'm always here if Sana isn't enough to help. Good luck, Nerdbot. 

XO Daniel

The note lacked much of its usual humor and sweetness. No jokes, no compliments about his looks, no ‘Yours.’

"He's not mine anymore then. I guess he never truly was...When did I start wishing, even thinking, that he was? I guess the hopeless one was me in the end..."

Seongwoo crumpled the note and tossed it before burying himself deep in the sheets. Maybe he could sleep away this pain. Maybe if he got lucky, he could just sleep and sleep and never have to wake up because he would just peacefully cease to breath. He liked that idea, not having to go to that company without Daniel being surrounded by reminders of their passionate, disastrous fling everywhere. 

He was going to deal with company matters as well as Daniel with a professional attitude, putting in his best, but for just today he was going to sulk and drown in his gloominess and tears. He had really wanted a miracle to occur with this guy. Thus started one of the worst, bleekest moments of his life....

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is very short. But I just couldn't write a long, angsty chapter of their break-up. It all kind of happens in just one night and they are together that time and the break-up is mutual so I didn't want to drag it out or have too much serious or upset dialogue. Since it was an agreement between them from the beginning things would be over as soon as the scheduled time was up and then definitely if he went back to Busan, it didn't make much sense for them to talk about it. Seongwoo overheard that Daniel wanted to break up with him. Daniel wants to push Seongwoo away and not encourage him to think they can maintain an intimate relationship. So in these circumstances I think it makes sense they would just have one last amazing night together without dealing with their complicated emotions or talking about their true feelings, then just go their seperate ways without a word the next day. Since Dan made a decision and Seongwoo doesn't believe he can change it.
> 
> Dang, is it frustrating that Daniel did it that way though--refuse to say anything about Seongwoo thinking he was used for sex and then leaving that note that was oddly cold, generic, and gave pretty much nothing away about how he really feels. They both end their relationship not knowing of or understanding the depth of the other's feelings for each other. This also happens a lot in dramas and though it is frustrating, I think it is also realistic and very much necessary. 
> 
> I added Seongwoo topping partially because I pretty much never do that and I wanted him to get his own sort of revenge since he's hurt but he can't clearly say how he feels. Since when it all started out, they had both said it was clearly a physical thing and Seongwoo feels like he broke the rules by developing feelings and he's very hurt that he believed Daniel's sweet lies about feeling something more. He cares about Daniel too so that's why he didn't make an even bigger deal out of it, especially with them being friends and partners, he wants to have some sort of relationship with him. But something inside sort of broke and snapped inside of Seongwoo there. He will be getting even more revenge on Daniel in the next chapter whereas Daniel becomes a huge mess without Seongwoo that even Jisung has a hard time handling. 
> 
> The story is getting close to the end. There will be a big fight, make-up session, steamy make-up sex, happy ending, tears and laughs and bickering and hot chemistry. Everything that this story has mixed up in it in the best of ways. See you next week for Ongniel's happy ending and finally becoming official! I would be very appreciative and grateful to hear what you think~
> 
> <3 Raina


	25. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly a month has passed since Seongwoo and Daniel parted with Daniel moving back to Busan and Seongwoo taking over management of the Seoul branch. Jisung and Sara who have grown sick of the boys' moping and refusal to talk about their problems despite they have to interact for business reasons, scheme up a way to get Daniel and Seongwoo back together. Daniel writes up the recommendation letter he owes Seongwoo but the contents are completely inappropriate, which sets Seongwoo off angrier than he's ever been. Forgetting that it's Christmas, he drives down to Busan prepared to give Daniel a piece of his mind and say his final goodbyes after tossing all the stuff he had been keeping. Daniel has a plan to win Seongwoo's heart back that Seongwoo the ice prince nerdbot could never have predicted in order to properly get his icy guard up in time.

Jisung knocked and then came in to the Peachy Co.’s boss’s large Busan office.

 “Is there something you need, Daniel? More tissues perhaps?”

Daniel was sitting in the dark, messy room, flipping through Seongwoo’s Instagram posts surrounded by piles of wadded tissues, papers, and unfiled folders. He said something against his hand, seeming upset, and more tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Aigoo, what is it this time? Just because Seongwoo posts a picture with a guy, that doesn’t mean it’s his newest boyfriend, okay? I highly doubt that he’s over you or happy to have you gone and having flings with every handsome gay man he can find in Seoul…And, I stand corrected.”

Jisung whistled as he came over to see what had got Daniel upset related to Seognwoo today. Seongwoo had apparently gone to a party seeing as he was very dressed up and he had a photo of him wrapping his arms around one guy who he was sitting on, and that guy was kissing his neck. Daniel stared at it, looking a cross between toddler level pouty and Freddy level raging.

Daniel whined in complaint, “How could he? Did I seriously mean nothing to him? He’s totally shagging the entire city. I expected a rebound, sure. But it hasn’t even been a month since I left. Shouldn’t he give me a couple weeks courtesy at least? I haven’t been with anyone yet! The least he could do is not post about it.”

Jisung pet his head in comfort and clicked his tongue.

“This is why I told you that you shouldn’t lie to him. I think he hopes that you’re checking in on him so he’s doing this to get back at you for hurting him. You must have really pissed him off and hurt him when you let him think that you were using him as a fun distraction, Niel. He’s trying to show off that the fling meant nothing to him either just like you must have made him feel with leaving a note only to say goodbye. This is the consequence of your very bad idea. Which I clearly warned you about.”

“Ugh, I regret it so hard. I should have listened to you, but I had no idea that he could be this spiteful and cruel. What a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Why do I keep torturing myself by looking at it? I should be happy he’s actively trying to get over me, but I just can’t. Because he doesn’t look sad at all and I’m positively miserable.”

“I know honey, you really are. You slept at the office again and didn’t change your clothes or shower, I can tell. You reek and your hair and beard’s a total mess. Has it been a week since you shaved? And you need a cut? You're scragly like a bum.”

“Who cares about looking and smelling nice? I’m going to die alone…”

Daniel rested his head tiredly on Jisung’s stomach. Jisung wrapped his arms around him and pet the back of his head like he was his mother. He could feel his shirt getting wet from Daniel’s tears and runny nose.

“Drama queen…”

“You should pity me. I’ve got a broken heart here.”

“I didn’t want that for you, but I can’t just have you stay here wallowing all the time. We either need to get you therapy or…”

Daniel looked up with a curious sparkle in his eyes. “Or what?”

“We need to get him to come back to you.”

Daniel dramatically flicked his hand at the screen. “He’s the hottest Seoul man of the year apparently with hundreds of suiters to choose from. What would he want with me? I was an ass to him and hurt him. He refuses to talk with me unless it’s over email even!”

Jisung shushed him and brought his hands back around to hug his waist. Then, he cleared the browser so Daniel would stop looking at it and getting himself worked up. He sounded like he was a minute away from having a panic attack. It had gradually been getting worse this past few weeks since they’d returned to Busan and the boss was completely single.

“I know things that you don’t know, Daniel. Me and Sana keep in close contact. He may hide it better than you, but he’s still just as lonely and miserable and hurting as you are. Why do you think he won’t talk to you through phone or a video call? He can’t bear to see you yet. Because he still loves and misses you. He’s worried that you will see that and he will be humiliated. He’s scared to see that you are okay without him. He’s scared to fall for you more and have that make his work life more difficult. You just have zilch experience in dating and dealing with emotions, so that’s why you haven’t been able to see this.”

Daniel sniffled and looked up at him with hopeful puppy dog eyes. “Do you really think so? Seongwoo still loves me and he’s doing this all on purpose?”

“Yes, absolutely. He was crazy about you. You don’t get over that in just a couple weeks. In fact, I have something that will prove he loves you. I have been holding onto something that I wanted to show you. I was waiting for the right time when I think you really regret your actions and wanted to scheme to get him back. So, here it is.”

Jisung took out his wallet and pulled out Seongwoo’s old note. Daniel read it and his eyes widened. Then, he read it again like he couldn’t believe it with his hand over his gaping mouth. Then, he was crying happy tears and smiling huge.

“You’re not joking, are you? That would be too cruel, I could possibly kill you. He actually wrote this for me?”

Daniel held the note carefully as if it would shatter or disappear. As if it was a precious national treasure. Seeing as it was a message from his first and only love, it made sense that it was to him.

“Yes, he did. But then I think he overheard you on that last day in the office. He must not have heard the most important parts and made all these assumptions. He was going to confess to you and ask if you wanted to continue the relationship long-distance but he tore this up and threw it away that day. I salvaged it, planning on giving it to you later if you couldn’t get over him. Now look at you…”

“This was the perfect time. I’m so ready to have him back. I’m done wallowing. Whatever my father did, no matter if we are long distance forever, I will put in 200% effort to make him happier than anyone else who ever lived to make up for that. Help me get the love of my life back, Jisung. I’m begging you…”

“Please don’t beg. You already look like a puppy enough as it is,” Jisung teased and pulled at his puffy cheeks.

Daniel had gained a bit of weight because he had done a lot more grief pigging out than exercising. It made him less handsome and cuter. Though the rest of him was scruffy, unkempt, and greasy.

“Of course I will. Nothing would make me happier. I can’t stand depressed Dan anymore. He’s such a downer, smelly, and hideous.”

Daniel chuckled and pinched his waist. “Such a meanie. I wish Seongwoo would have stayed my assistant. He’s more caring than you and he tells me what I want to here, most of the time.”

“That’s indeed true. But then again, he loves you in a different way than me.”

“Well, hopefully it’s still in the present tense…” Daniel sighed and rested his head again on Jisung’s stomach as he became overwhelmed with anxiousness and grief yet again. “What if he doesn’t feel that way after all I’ve done…or he’s found someone new…I don’t want to get my hopes up and then lose him all over again when I find out it’s too late to fix my mistakes…”

Jisung went back to stroking his hair and shushing him. “It’s worth a shot. We will just have to see…”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo looked at his recent Instagram photos during his rare break time. He was smirking and biting his lip, swiveling his chair back and forth. Sana had just brought him his coffee. He was now at the desk where Daniel had used to sit. He hadn’t changed a thing in this place and he asked that Sana make the coffee just as Daniel had preferred it, three foam dots included.

He somehow hated yet also loved that he started every day thinking of his old boss and ex-lover. It channeled him to work harder, to show off that he was doing well without his help and despite the pain he had caused him. It also made him just the slightest bit happy because he thought of happier times.

“Do you think he saw it and is seething down there?” he commented with a chuckle, tapping on his lip with a rather evil grin.

Sana shook her head and rested her hands on her hips with a look of disproval as she did often in terms of his new hobby.

“Haven’t you tortured him enough, Seongwoo? You have made your point several times over. Your Instagram screams ‘I’m over you, Kang Daniel, and I’m going to find someone to replace you real soon, so suck on that’.”

“It really does, doesn’t it? I’m quite the actor,” he responded with pride as he looked through his posts.

Honestly, he hadn’t dated any of those people. He had merely flirted with them and acted friendly so that he could get a suggestive photo, using his acting skills to make it seem like he was having a great time. Besides hanging out with his friends and his puppy and Sana though, he wasn’t doing much of anything besides pining and secretly raging and being lonely. He had attempted online dating but didn’t come across anyone worth seeing twice.

He spent every night hugging the scarf and seal doll that Daniel gave him and crying himself to sleep. He covered it with loose clothes and heavy make-up but Sana had pointed out that she was worried that he obviously wasn’t eating or sleeping much. He honestly just didn’t have much of an appetite. He ate when he got really hungry to the point of feeling sick but for the most part he just kind of forgot to. He had been throwing himself in work, staying much later than he needed to because he didn’t want to go home unless he was exhausted. If he went home not exhausted, then he pictured Daniel everywhere and then he appeared in his dreams, haunting him with his handsome face, sweet smile, puppy eyes, adorable laugh, and his cheesy jokes. He was growing more depressed by the day rather than less. Which made him all the more determined to get revenge on the man that had hurt him any subtle way he could without sabotaging their partnership.

“Seongwoo…” Sana started with her lecturing mother tone.

“I know, I know. I should stop acting and actually attempt to find a decent, stable rebound. What I’m doing isn’t healthy. I know what you’re going to say. It’s just too early though. I spent a long time alone getting over my last guy before I met Daniel. I suppose it’s going to be a long time this time too. I promise I’m not waiting around though. I’m dating, online, sort of. Chatting. That’s how I met some of these guys. My friends take me out to clubs. I had a couple hot, drunken make-out sessions even.”

“But…?”

Seongwoo shrugged, looking down sadly at the pen he was fiddling with. He blushed and chewed on his lower lip, wishing he could avoid this subject somehow.

“No one’s like him, that’s all. He’s probably going to always be ‘the one that got away’ for me. I can’t forget him…He just seemed too perfect that other guys pale in comparison and don’t catch my interest in order to have a second date…”

“Then why don’t you just call him or video chat with him and tell him that? You are clearly not over him and you’re missing him. I bet he misses you too…” She suggested with a sympathetic look. “I think you guys are really great, you know. Together, not alone. I’ve never seen him like that with anyone. You made him a better person. And seeing how you are now I think that he had that similar affect on you. I worry that you’re drowning yourself in work to forget your pain and you’re going to lose all chances to be happy. You’re still so young, Seongwoo. You know, this doesn’t need to be so complicated. If you want to be with him and you can’t forget him, just tell him so. You might be pleasantly surprised to see he’s feeling the same.”

Seongwoo shook his head and chewed at his lip in his hesitant, anxious habit. “And what if he’s not? Then I would have humiliated myself and I will be more miserable. It’s a risk I’m not willing to take. Every time I take a risk with Kang Daniel, I end up getting burned. I can’t make our relationship any more unstable. We have to do business together and someday I would like to be friends…”

“Friends with delicious benefits,” Sana teased and brushed his shoulder.

He playfully batted her hand away and chuckled. “Stop~ I’m serious!”

“I think that if you guys were in a room you would be humping in less than a minute and then the whole room would combust with the inferno level of your lust for each other.”

“You have got to stop with the trashy erotica novels, Sana.”

Seongwoo blushed and chewed on his lips, attacked by an onslaught of tingly lust as he recalled just how delicious their intimate times had been together. It was a wonder this office was still intact.

“Hypocrite! You’re addicted too!” She accused, pointing at the corner of a novel he had previously confiscated with a naked entertained couple under a pile of folders he had tried to hide when she came in the other day during his lunch break.

Seongwoo pretended that he had no clue what she was talking about and had no idea why that was on his desk. The trashy novels had been their guilty pleasure while they were both single, lonely, and coping with break-ups. They bickered and hit each other with the book like school girls. Then, Seongwoo eventually shoed her out because he had some presentations to write for himself and accounts to file. Much of that was Sana’s job actually but Seongwoo had insisted on doing it himself because he wanted to constantly stay busy. Staying busy was the only way to keep the pain away and numb himself. And keep him from calling Daniel to scream and cry and ask for him back.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Sana called up Jisung and asked about how Daniel was doing recently. When she heard about his most recent melt down and that Jisung had showed him the note that made Daniel ask him to help him win Seongwoo back, Sana squealed and danced around her desk with delight.

“You really did call that!”

“Well, it took a bit less time than I had thought. Seongwoo really helped that along. He’s really been going all out. Daniel has been insane with jealousy. He’s even cursing in the middle of his work. It’s rather funny, if I didn’t have to be at the brunt of his mood swings every day. He could have laid it on a little thinner.”

“Yeah, I think he’s been having fun with this. Pissing Mr. Kang off for once. Mr. Kang did do a lot of obnoxious things to him while he was working here. It’s justifiable revenge. Plus, how could he really let Seongwoo think all of that? It was a really jerky move, even for him.”

“I know. I scolded him a lot before and after. He never listens to me, despite I’m always right and know exactly what’s best for him. Seongwoo didn’t…you know, have sex with those guys?”

“Psh, no! He said he couldn’t go far with them because he can’t forget Mr. Kang. They’re just not him, Boss was too perfect and it has ruined other guys for him, is what he said. I think that he’s still got it bad.”

“Good. Otherwise I would need to be calling in a re-decorator. So, shall we match brainstorm ideas?” Jisung asked excitedly.

Sana clapped her hands and then rubbed them together. She had been making a list on her work notebook. “I think I have the best one. When Seongwoo was working here, did you know that Mr. Kang left a cheesy romantic note for him every morning with coffee and breakfast?”

“What, he did? I absolutely can’t picture it. I have hardly seen him write more than his own signature. I had no idea he could write poetic letters! Do go on~” he pressed eagerly.

“They were adorable, but anyway. When they first started working here, Mr. Kang had promised to give Seognwoo a great recommendation letter, you remember that? That’s what first made Seongwoo stick around through all the harassment and crazy schedules. From what I understand though, Mr. Kang has not made good on that offer and Seongwoo still needs it…What if you can get Mr. Kang to…”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Here’s your mail, Sir.”

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes at his secretary and rubbed his temples. “Please, Sana, no Sir. For the last time. That brings up memories and feelings I really don’t want to deal with when I’m hungover and tired.”

Sana flashed a kind, sympathetic grin as she put the mail on top of his desk, fighting back an excited giggle as his fingers went right to the envelope. “Long night out again?”

“All weekend I was clubbing and barhopping and dating. Ugh, my head…”

Seongwoo rubbed his temples some more, his eyes squeezed tight. Sana quickly brought water and pills. He smiled gratefully and wolfed them down. Sana sat on the desk and subtly inched the envelope a few centimeters closer. The sender was unidentified but it was pretty obvious with there being the Peachy Co. logo in the corner.

“Any luck? Fished a new boyfriend?”

“Don’t even go there. I went back with a guy but he was sort of crazy. And extremely pushy and grabby.”

Seongwoo winced and shivered, looking disgusted and horrified as he recalled. Sana’s eyes popped with concern.

“He didn’t force you to do anything, right? You weren’t…taken advantage of?” she asked worriedly.

“Heavens no! But it’s a good thing that I kept going to Jihoon for judo moves. I needed them. He tried to kiss me after I said that I was going home and I grabbed his arm, flipped him, and ran.”

Sana laughed and they high-fived. “Good! Mr. Kang would have been really proud. Speaking of…”

Seongwoo’s smile faltered and his eyes took on an immediate hint of deep sadness and loneliness. Seeing Jihoon was bad enough of a reminder of his ex-lover, since Jihoon somehow thought they were still close and often asked about him. His friends hadn’t been helping the situation, especially Daehwi who became his assistant. They sabotaged his dates and tried to get him to drunk call Daniel whenever they went out.

“Speaking of him? I thought we were making an effort to not speak of him, hmm?” he joked but there was an edge to his tone as if he was warning her to proceed with caution in terms of that man.

She tapped her silver manicured nail on the envelope. “Seems like the people at headquarters sent you something.”

“Oh, that’s weird. I didn’t receive any notice and usually I’m informed by email…”

Seongwoo picked it up and opened it painfully slowly after several moments of hesitation. Sana bit at her nails, trying hard to hold back her excited giggles.

“It’s a recommendation letter…So, he finally remembered our deal…”

Seongwoo smiled softly and chuckled as he read the first part. Sana watched anxiously, studying his expression as he read it. It was difficult to get a read on it but she sensed he was surprised and confused.

“What do you make of this?”

Seongwoo handed her the paper after reading it twice, his expression now looking like he had seen a ghost and was gradually getting angry.

 

December 23, 2016

To Whom it May Concern,

I am pleased to write this letter of recommendation for Ong Seongwoo. Mr. Ong served at my company as a personal assistant and HR manager for three weeks. As my assistant, he excellently performed his managerial duties as well as personally cared for me by laughing at my jokes, making sure I was neat and spotless, making me the greatest coffee, and brightening the room with his smile.

Mr. Ong is an intelligent, friendly, generous, caring person who is also great at multi-tasking. He is a good fit for any company related to management. He is an extremely diligent, efficient, focused worker. However, he is not a good fit necessarily for anyone in a romantic sort of way. In the case that an employer is interested in Mr. Ong, I implore that he answer this one question. Which way does his nose twitch when he is annoyed? The answer is to the left. If they cannot answer that, then I would say they are not a good fit.

Mr. Ong demonstrated the qualities needed to be a great assistant. He made me smile and laugh. He made me happier beyond reason. He kept me focused on work and filled my free time with extra-curricular activities we both enjoyed immensely. He never left me wanting for anything. He was affectionate, patient, understanding, and kind to me in many ways. Mr. Ong is an unforgettable, irreplaceable, lovable person that will make a great asset to your team. I hope that you cherish him and do not lose out on him.

 

Sincerely,

Kang Daniel

Peachy Co. Executive

 

Sana snorted as she read the recommendation/love letter. She had been extremely curious as to what it would say but Daniel had refused to show it to Jisung after Jisung gave him the idea, insisting that he knew exactly what to write to make Seongwoo affected.

“This is so precious. Dorky and cheesy and obnoxious yet so honest. Just like him.”

“It’s useless and irritating as hell is what it is. What is he trying to pull with this? I can’t use this recommendation letter! It’s obvious that he’s saying I’m good in bed for fuck’s sake!”

Seongwoo snatched back the letter, now looking quite pissed. She hurried to rectify the situation before Seongwoo tore up the letter and threw it away. She put her hand on the letter and spoke rapidly.

“Okay, yes, it’s true that you could never use this as a professional recommendation. We can have Jisung re-write it. The important thing is that you read between the lines, Seongwoo. He loves you and misses you and he wants you back. This is a call for attention. Can’t you see that?”

Seognwoo put the paper back in the envelope and stood up suddenly, rage still evident.

“No, I don’t. I see that he’s trying to get a rise out of me by being just cruel and obnoxious for his own sick amusement, as usual. This arrogant, selfish jerk. Jisung isn’t going to re-write this. I’m going down there and getting him to re-write it myself. I think that it’s time that I give him a piece of my mind about all that’s gone on. I’m going to give him back every nice thing he’s every done for me and get some closure. This was totally uncalled for and unprofessional. I have half a mind to put his balls in a cast!”

“Seongwoo, wait!”

Seongwoo was putting on his coat and putting a bunch of things in boxes, including the scarf, coat, and the drawer of notes.

“Are you going to mail it to him, just like that? I think it’s better if you talk to him in person first, you know. He could honestly be trying to reach out to you not just messing with you.”

“I am positive he’s just messing with me. It’s petty revenge for my ‘fooling around’. But I am going to talk to him in person. And smack him or punch him or something. Maybe a few good kicks is what he needs to put him back in line, one good one to his balls. I am his friend and business partner, not his assistant. He cannot pull this kind of crap on me. Not anymore.”

“So, you’re…?”

Seongwoo explained cliply, “I’m going to drive down there.”

Sana raised an eyebrow and pointed to his calendar. “Tomorrow is Christmas, Seongwoo. Do you realize this?”

“So what? We’ve got a light schedule tomorrow we can push off to next week. The only thing I do on Christmas is eat cake, watch Home Alone, drink some wine, and then go to church on Sunday.”

“He could have plans though and might not be in the office. Shall I check on that?” she suggested.

Seongwoo looked at Sana, pausing in his furious packing. His face was more ashen than usual.

“Plans? You think…he could have a…date?” he whispered, clearly upset at the idea of Daniel being with someone on Christmas.

Sana chuckled as she recalled what Jisung had said. The only date he likely had was with a box of tissues and his phone full of pictures of Seongwoo.

“No, I don’t think he has a date. He’s probably forgotten that it’s Christmas and will be doing nothing but work unless Jisung forces him to get out and do something.”

“Ah, yeah, you’re right, probably that’s how it would play out…Just to be on the safe side, have Jisung ask his plans. Subtly. I don’t want him to know I’m coming.”

“Okay, I will get right on it. Have fun packing everything that Mr. Kang ever touched. I know you’re angry, but please be careful. You know how clumsy you can…”

“Ouch!” He had cut his finger on the edge of the box and stuck his bleeding finger in his mouth.

“Be…I will get a band-aid. Just sit down and breath deeply.”

Seongwoo did just that, glaring at the box that had offended him. He pictured Daniel’s smirking face back when he used to pull pranks and mind-games on him. He grumbled and kicked the box hard, sending it flying and all the stuff toppling out.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After Seongwoo left for the night, taking his box of memorabilia and saying that he would not be coming in tomorrow, Sana called up Jisung.

“He’s coming down there. He’s really angry though. He’s planning on giving Daniel back all of his things. If they are intact, I’m not sure. He might just pull over and cut up everything on his way down.”

Jisung chuckled, sounding delighted to hear from her. “Oh, well that should be quite a scene. Thanks for the heads up. I’ve got to get this place clean and send him to get dolled up then.”

Sana asked with gentle concern, “He’s okay now? No more crybaby fits? I wouldn’t tell him about Seongwoo’s mood or plans. It could get him down.”

“Actually, he’s great. Excited and jittery and all smiles and chuckles. It’s amazing how Seongwoo affects his mood like anti-depressants. I think that he expected things to go down this way. What was in the letter though that set Seongwoo off? I had a weird feeling when he was sending it off. He kept evilly cackling.”

Sana laughed as she recalled. Then she related what she remembered. Jisung sounded impressed and horrified.

“Oh my god, that’s what he put in there? Seongwoo might seriously hurt him. I certainly would. I better make him look more handsome than ever so he doesn’t want to put scratches on his money-maker. And have an ambulance on standby.”

“Woah, there. That sounds lethal. Mr. Kang is handsome enough without trying. You might need several ambulances for your employees who will be at risk of loss of blood.”

“Hey, now, who’s side are you on exactly?” Jisung chided at her for how she fangirled over Seongwoo one moment and then fangirled over Daniel the next.

 

“I’m an Ongniel stan. I don’t have to choose sides. They are both wonderful and gorgeous human beings. Ongniel is Science for life~”

“That sounds like a cult. Is that really a thing?”

“It’s become sort of a thing in our branch, actually. I’m the leader,” Sana said with pride.

“If this actually works, then I want in as well. Is there some kind of rite of passage?”

“For you, hmm, I think that we could let you join if you bring us a pair of Mr. Kang’s underwear?”

“Sana, you’re sick!”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Daniel was ready from early on Christmas morning. The place was spotless thanks to Jisung. All evidence of his laziness and miserable days were gone. He was groomed, clean shaven, hair perfectly styled, and dressed in a white suit with a maroon silk shirt that hugged his fit body in all the right places.

He knew he should do some work but he was too excited to focus. He had Seongwoo’s Christmas present in his pocket and he had some idea of what he was going to say.

Seongwoo would barge in his door soon prepared for battle. He would complain about the letter and complain about harassing him and making everything complicated. He would probably let him have it for supposedly using him and whining that after all that he hadn't even got out of it what he had wanted which was a useful recommendation to ensure his future, his dream of being an HR manager.

Daniel planned to make him speechless with not only an artful and logical presentation but also daze with his charm and good looks. He would come on to Seongwoo and Seongwoo would resist. Until he got Seongwoo to kiss him. Then their attraction and love would explode.

They would talk things through after they made-out for awhile. Daniel would confess to everything. Hopefully Seongwoo would forgive him and say he was still single because none of those guys he had rebounded with could compare at all to him. He would show his special romantic surprise and suggest they get together. Seongwoo would fling himself in his arms and happily ever after for Ongniel from there on.

 As he went over the plan three more times searching for holes he hadn't considered, he paced about nervously. Jisung told Daniel that Seongwoo car had been spotted in the parking lot. He estimated he had ten minutes. With that time, he got on the floor doing sit ups and pushups to make his body better. It wouldn't hurt his chances if he appeared more irresistible, especially sweaty. He recalled Seongwoo liked it when he worked out.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

 Ten minutes later as he predicted, Seongwoo barged into his office with Momo and a large box. He glared at him, no glasses today. His hair was gelled up off his head in an elegant wave, showing his wide forehead and sharply groomed dark eyebrows. He was dressed in all black Hugo Boss, looking very sharp and handsome. His shirt was distracting as it was unbuttoned quite low and revealing that freckle under his collar bone.

Daniel smiled at him in a friendly, casual greeting as he slammed the box on the table, studying his face. He was even prettier than his pictures but it was clear the filter had been hiding the effects of their break up and/or the new job. He was thinner and he had dark circles. It looked like he didn't eat or sleep as much as before.

That was the opposite of him. His grieving style was to stuff himself and sleep as long as he could to escape from the pain, loneliness, and the haunting memories.

Momo was jumping on his legs. He bent down to pet the dog. Seongwoo faced him with a naughty, pissed look his hands on his hips. The letter was tossed at his feet. He still had yet to say something but judging by the way he was positively seething, Daniel was going to be hit with a storm very soon.

"How dare you send me this useless garbage? After all that I went through to get this, after the torture the heart break, after being threatened and used, risking my job feeling like I was a sinner. How could you be so insensitive and heartless? I did not think you were like this until you left me with that cold note only. Still, this is a whole new low I just had to get an explanation for. You crossed the line when you crossed me this time, Kang freaking Euigun."

His voice was deceptively calm, cold fury buried just under the surface.

Daniel stood up still smiling, trying to appear as likable as possible despite Seongwoo was using his real name. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Seongwoo stamped his foot on the letter and slammed his hand on the desk. "Be serious and answer me, Kang Daniel, or I swear to God, I will kick you in the face!"

Momo whimpered and went to hide under his desk in fear. Daniel raised his hands in an offer of peace and to protect his face if it came to that. Seongwoo was a bit more pissed than he had expected but this was still salvageable. He had prepared for the worst-case scenario, after all.

"It's not useless. I worked really hard on that. I wrote lots of nice things about you including how you were a great assistant and just a great person in general."

"You made it all dirty! Now anyone who reads this will think I am looking for a job as an assistant slash prostitute!"

His nostrils were flaring, his voice raised and impassioned, his dark eyes flashing and narrowed, his teeth gritted and his kitten lips in a stern line, his elegant, pale hands balled into fists. He was more pissed than Daniel had ever seen, even then on the day he topped him and was all rough. Daniel found it hot and very much wanted to tell him so, especially to remind him of their last hot romp. Only he actually valued his life especially his family jewels which he wouldn't put it past Seongwoo to kick him there.

"Did it sound like that? Sorry I didn't mean it to. I can rewrite it if you tell me the inappropriate parts."

He stomped on the letter and slammed the desk harder. "The whole thing is inappropriate, dammit! You did it on purpose. You know I would get pissed and come see you. That's what you wanted, right? To see my irritated, cute face? Scold me for dating other guys so soon?"

"Oh, come on now~ Ong, nerdbot, ice prince. Would I do something so childish?" Daniel asked, batting innocent puppy eyes.

“Yes!” Seongwoo put his hands on his waist and gave him an incredulous look. He wasn't taking any shit. Daniel shrugged with his hands out like he was impersonating a bee.

 "Oops, you figured me out. I wanted to see you but you only want to talk by email. I had things I wanted to say that I never got a chance to before. In person."

"Like what? What can we possibly say to each other? It's over. It was a disaster. It shouldn’t have happened. We both regret it and are clearly having a bit of a tough time. How much weight did you gain jeez? I didn’t let you flee so amicably that day so you could throw away your health. Jisung is working here, right?"

Seongwoo perched on the desk with a sigh, looking more tired and concerned than angry now. Daniel chuckled and sheepishly grinned.

"You noticed? I've been burying my loneliness in snacks, not listening to Jisung at all. Sana told you too, I believe, that I listened to you better than I ever did him. It's been hard seeing you flaunt your escapades on Instagram. You succeeded in making me jealous, which I’m sure was your point now, but I wish you could stop. One, because it's hard for me to work. Two, because it's just dangerous. You shouldn't meet a guy like that. They’re not the ones that can treat you right. You could get taken advantage of."

He moved over and touched Seongwoo's cheek, looking concerned. Seongwoo flushed and avoided his eyes but he didn't move away from his touch. Seongwoo’s heart raced and skin tingled, relishing it, in fact. He had really missed Daniel’s touch and his recollections weren’t sharp enough to do it justice. The way Daniel was looking at him with care and worry unnerved him as well as the way he looked. He looked like he walked out of some fancy, rich person, fashion catalogue, even worse for his system he was sweaty and his shirt was sticking to his chest, revealing every chiseled muscle he still imagined licking and caressing in his dreams.

"You're very thin. Are you planning on getting me back by starving yourself? You’re not going anorexic again, are you? Please, please don’t. I wish that you could get over me in a way that was better for your heart and body. I already feel like a jerk enough as it is. Now I feel like the ass of the century, seeing what I’m responsible for doing to you..."

Seongwoo glared at him and pushed away his hand.

"You are! It's unfair. You left me. You used me. I overheard your plan with Jisung. You didn't think you could do long distance. You were planning on leaving me without a word. That really hurt. I was healing, opening up, thinking ‘maybe,’ I was starting to feel things. You had to have known that. You have just been playing with my feelings to enjoy my body. Even now. You want to get me here for one more night because you haven't got lucky with anyone else, right? Well, no more. You won't play me. I'm getting closure today. First, I will give you back everything you gave because I am confused about what was your motive behind it. Second, I'm going to tear this note up and smack you for it because it was a shitty thing to do, especially if you were planning one last fun, meaningless fuck. Third, I'm going home and I'm going to keep dating until I find a nicer guy than you that doesn't want to just use and harass me for his own amusement like an adult toy."

Seongwoo dumped all the things in the box and threw them at him like he was in the middle of target practice but hardly needed it because his aim was excellent. He crumpled the letter and he slapped Daniel across the face. Daniel tried to interrupt but he would cut in, getting louder and harsher, his face contorting with rage. The place was a mess when Seongwoo had finished his fit. He sat on the desk after breathing harshly, his eyes spilling over with tears. He bit his lip, trying to hold back, but it didn't work.

"Are you done?" He asked softly, taking a careful step towards him and finally dropping his arms from his head to stop the projectiles.

"Pretty much. I feel better. But it still hurts...here…" He whispered and clutched at his heart.

Seongwoo then sniffled and wiped his tears, looking around at the mess with embarrassment. "Sorry for trashing your office. Well, that was surprisingly childish of me. I wonder why I don't act at all like myself around you. It has always been that way with you. You and that fact are impossibly infuriating. Why are we like this?"

Daniel chuckled as they started cleaning the mess up. "Oh, I could think of a few reasons. We just drive each other crazy, in various ways. Will you let me say my piece now that you have said yours so verbosely?" He joked, rubbing his stinging cheek that was going to need ice later.

Seongwoo avoided looking at him even when Daniel brushed their hands together and fixed his tussled hair. He gave permission with a small nod. They talked much more amicably than before as they cleaned up. Seongwoo hated the way he pinkened and his heart flipped when Daniel caringly wiped his snot and tears with a tissue, even helping blow his nose. He could admit grudgingly he missed being babied and pampered by his lover immensely.

"I never even answered you that night at the hotel, you know. And you clearly heard the wrong part of my conversation with Jisung. I wasn't using you for your body or lying that I liked you. You made an incorrect assumption because you were worried and not fully trusting me. I didn't suggest us continuing our intimate relationship, that's true. If you asked me, I would have been forced to say no. But it's not because of any of the reasons you think "

Seongwoo paused with his hands on the scarf and seal doll with the freckles Daniel had had sewn in just like his.

"Why then? I thought we were really going somewhere. That we were on the same page. I thought we both wanted more. Until that week you started acting funny. Was it because I'm your old friend?"

Daniel took the scarf from him and gently folded it, looking at it fondly.

"No no no~ We went through that ages ago. My answer is still the same. I'm not weirded out by that. It’s more of a bonus that made me like you more. The reason was… I simply liked you too much, so I felt I needed to protect you by staying away… " Daniel smiled softly as he looked at him with undisguised adoration.

Seongwoo fell back on his butt in surprise. Then, he held the seal doll and buried his blushing face inside it’s neck. He felt oddly shy because he sensed Daniel really meant this and whatever he said next was going to drastically change their relationship. He was starting to melt and he hadn't even heard his real confession yet. Please, oh please, say something that will make me forgive you. I am so ready to have everything right in my world again and I have a feeling the only way is for you to fully come back into it. 

"How were you possibly protecting me by breaking my heart...?" He stuttered softly when Daniel didn't elaborate and several minutes of heart-racing, intense staring occurred.

"If you come here, I will tell you."

"Ordering and messing with me to the very end..." Seongwoo laughed despite himself.

He took Daniel's hand. They sat on the floor next to each other, holding hands. Seongwoo didn't give him permission but he still caressed his face with an expression like he had really missed him and was cherishing this moment.

"I thought you couldn't be happy with me, nerdbot. Eventually the long distance would wear you out, make you lonely, make you insecure. You would see my father every time you looked at me and think that we are using his money. So, you will never escape your unfortunate past. I felt like eventually you will hate me and I will make you miserable. No matter how nice I try to be."

Seongwoo shook his head and smacked his hand lightly.

"That's what it was? Ridiculous. I've already forgive and forgotten. Unlike you, I don't hold grudges. I visited your father's grave and said my peace. Anyway, he helped me reunite with you and my parents. He's jumped started my career and gave me a part of his fortune. I think he has done more than enough to atone for his sins. And since I started liking a man I can't have because of circumstances beyond my control, I sort of understand my father and yours. Love makes people do crazy things, the more intense the crazier."

He spoke warmly and pat his friend’s hand. Daniel blushed. It disconcerted and excited him when Seongwoo discussed the word love even if it wasn't in relation to him. After seeing his old note, he had hope that Seongwoo felt the same way.

He said sincerely, "I am sorry for hurting you. I shouldn’t have handled it that way. I was pushing you away, thinking it would hurt less if you hated me."

"No, it's okay. You are right. You never came out and said why you were leaving. You were protecting me to the very end. If I had trusted you more, I would have made a better assumption. It's good to know you weren't just using me for my body."

 "Your body is hot baby, but your heart after all the ice has been melted is a million degrees hotter to me," Daniel leaned in to whisper in his ear and after Seongwoo turned sufficiently bashful and red, he kissed his cheek.

"So...What is the reason you really called me? Did you want to get back together? Or are we just clearing the air so we can talk normally over the phone because you hate typing emails?" Seongwoo asked as he petted Momo.

Momo had come out with his tail and head ducked down. When he had seen his parents were no longer fighting, he came onto Seongwoo’s lap and licked their hands in greeting. Daniel noticed he had grown a lot and felt sad about the chunk of time he missed.

"I wonder, did you figure out your Christmas present?"

"Present?" Seongwoo’s brow furrowed in confusion at the abrupt change in subject he didn’t see relevant to his question.

"The recommendation letter."

 "That's a rather subpar present..." Seongwoo snorted.

Daniel brought it over and opened it. "It's awesome. You are just an Ongcheongie. You have to decode it."

He took a pen from his desk and circled some words that had some sort of odd font. Then he wrote them down at the bottom of the page and unscrambled them.

 The message was, 'I loved you to the moon and back.'

"Oh..." Seongwoo gaped and covered his mouth as he stared at the words. "That's a lovely present."

Daniel smirked. "That's just half of it."

From his pocket, he took out a necklace. It was a silver crescent moon with a blue circle. Seongwoo took it gingerly his eyes tearing up as he caressed it. It was well crafted unique genuine and clearly expensive.

"I gave you the stars. I want to give you the moon but that's already owned. So, this is the next best thing."

Daniel showed how he had the same necklace around his neck. "I loved you to the moon and back. And I still do. I will forever if you let me."

"Are you asking...?" Seongwoo whispered, looking up with eyes wide, hopeful, and swimming in tears

Daniel took the necklace to put it around his neck. Seongwoo turned around, chewing on his lip nervously. Please, please, please…

"I am asking you to open up your heart to me and trust me again. I know long-distance is risky. But if you really want me and think you won't hate me later, then I will do my best to see you often and keep you happy to make up for the distance. I will be hundreds times sweeter, more attentive, caring and giving. I have never felt this way about anyone but you. You complete me. You make me a better man. And I think it's the same for you. I saw your confession note you tried to throw away. Jisung saved it and showed it to me because I was a near suicidal mess without you. After that, I just had to try to get you back once. We have strong feelings for each other and since we are stuck dealing with each other anyway, we might as well give this a shot. What do you say?"

Daniel kissed his neck after closing the gap. Seongwoo looked at the moon and caressed it some more with a soft smile.

"I don't know if it's a good idea considering our circumstances..."

Daniel's breath caught and he looked down with a glum look as if his whole world crashed. Seongwoo lifted up his chin and cradled his face.

"But I love you so much. That's what I want too. If you want to try, then so do I. I am willing to put in extra effort to make the long-distance work. Even if it's not perfect, I want you, all of you. Not temporary or just your body this time."

Daniel lit up and grabbed his hands. "Oh, nerdbot, you always had so much more of me than that. I've been crazy about you since the beginning. You had me totally whipped. How did you ever think you didn't have my heart?"

 Seongwoo chewed on his lip and shrugged, looking shy. "You were rich and a player and gorgeous. I guess it was my insecurities that made me think that was impossible even if it sometimes seemed so..."

"Well, I am going to box those up and ship them away."

"Sounds good to me."

Daniel put Seongwoo’s hands back on his cheek, cradling the top of them with is own, and kissed his wrist. "Seongwoo...Can you say it again?"

"Hmm?" Seongwoo hummed with the sweetest, softest smile as he gazed at him in silence, drinking the perfect moment and his lover’s handsome face in.

 "You know...how you feel..." Daniel poked at his arm and smiled sweetly.

Seongwoo flushed and gulped, then whispered, "I love you..."

Daniel beamed. "Again."

"No~" Seongwoo refused and chided him for being too cheesy, pinching one of his puffy cheeks.

"Be mine?" Daniel asked.

Seongwoo nodded, avoiding his eyes since they were so intense.

He playfully growled and nipped at his wrist. "You know what I want to hear. No maybe."

"Yes..." Seongwoo answered softly, chewing on his lip.

 "Yes, what?" Daniel pressed with excitement, his eyes sparkling.

Seongwoo’s smile widened, his eyes taking on a familiar hint of mischief. "Yes, Sir."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

(Rated part starts from here)

Daniel pulled him up, lifting him to sit up on the desk, carelessly knocking away all the files and papers on top of it. He cradled Seongwoo's head and kissed him desperately. They kissed passionately, tongues following naturally as they greedily explored and familiarized themselves with the shape and taste of each other's lips.

Seongwoo pushed off Daniel's suit jacket. Daniel sucked on his lower lip as he returned the favor. The jackets were flung in a pile on the floor next to the forgotten box of memorabilia of their relationship. Daniel then worked on his shirt buttons, curbing his impatient nature just barely not to rip the pricy, designer cloth.

"God, I love you."

He took off the cloth and focused on sucking and biting his sweet spots all over his neck, his hands caressing his soft, flat chest. Seongwoo flung his head back and caressed his body through his shirt.

"I love you too...so much... it's such an overwhelming, all-consuming feeling...like I'm about to burst..."

“Don’t burst just yet, at least let me get my mouth on you.”

Daniel pushed him to lay on the desk and stepped between his lover's long legs. He made haste on his shirt while admiring his upper half and face with lowered, desire filled, dark eyes. Seongwoo squeezed his legs around his hips and licked his lips with expectation.

 "Slow..." He murmured, pointing at the other's hands.

Daniel smirked, seeing that his lover wanted him to strip. He licked and bit his lip as he slowly unbuttoned and then peeled it off inch by inch. Seongwoo jumped up, hungrily kissing, licking, and caressing his chest before he had it off his arms. Daniel stilled and stared up in the ceiling in wonder, moaning with delight at the sensual attack. How had he forgotten how great Seongwoo’s mouth felt?

"Oh, it's been too long. This won't last baby. Sorry in advance..."

He was already half way close to coming just from his lover's sensual, greedy touch. Seongwoo clumsily undid his pants as he sucked and bit at his nipples.

"That's okay. I haven't been with anyone either."

"Oh, you haven't? I totally thought with all those pictures..."

Daniel finally removed his shirt. Seongwoo had undone his fly and was pushing his pants down to release his springing, bulging cock. He smirked up at him as he laid back down, playing with his leaking head.

 "I was trying to make you insanely jealous. But I didn't feel the chemistry we had. I haven’t had any sexual appetite except for when I have dreams of us."

"Hmm, I'm the same. You have just made me the happiest man. You are still just mine. I'm going to claim you again. But we're not fucking. We're..."

Seongwoo interrupted him and smacked his arm as he climbed on top, resting his weight on the other fully. "Making love? Stop being so cheesy. You know it's not necessary. We are still both guys. I don't need all that fluff."

Daniel kissed him and then bit his nose, chuckling.

"You stop acting like you hate it then, how about that?" He teased.

Seongwoo denied it but his blush was confirmation enough.

"I am going to shower you in cheese for the rest of your life until you're like a pizza. Then I'm going to gobble you up."

 Seongwoo giggled as Daniel chewed on his neck, making monster noises and tickled him. He squirmed and squealed, begging Daniel to stop. They forgot their lust for a moment as they returned to little boys who were wrestling and tickling each other and laughing brightly.

 Then, Daniel bit at his nipple playfully. Seongwoo gasped, bending up off the desk, and moaned erotically. Daniel hardened, remembering what they were in the middle of. It was time to consummate their love. Time to claim Ong Seongwoo as his in every way again, more firmly this time with his permission.

He caressed his lover as he kissed, licked, and bit all over his snowy, silky body. Seongwoo moaned and whined, digging into his hair and shoulders as he excited him further. His erection was pressed into his chest as Seongwoo rocked into him, searching desperately for relief.

"Daniel, my sweet yet hot Niel, I can't wait much longer. Take me. Make me yours. Officially," he pleased in a husky whisper.

Daniel gripped his penis and stroked as he climbed up over him in position to get really started. "Oh, man, does that sound amazing. You are unbelievable. I hardly deserve you but I'm going to appreciate you anyway. Be prepared for the orgasm of the century, nerdbot."

Seongwoo groaned, gripping at his shoulders and looking frustrated and dazed. "I don't care if it's a mini one, just give me some sort of relief. I am dying here."

"Whatever you wish baby. As it’s always been."

 Daniel kissed his lips, then his cheeks. He pumped him as he nibbled on his ears and then licked down his chest until he was at the function of dark, curly hair. He played with the brown, pert nipples as he smelled then kissed and nuzzled his hard penis. Then, he took it deep. He bobbed over him, savoring the flavor, and flicking his tongue greedily over the warm, salty skin, twisting the hard, silky nubs under his skilled fingers. Seongwoo squirmed and whined in complaint, his moans, gasps, and mewls sweet and sharp.

"Sheer torture. You are lucky I love you or you would be dead," he huffed as he pressed up into him, pulling at his shoulders to get him to climb on top and start thrusting already.

Daniel enjoyed himself with mini Ong for another minute before he gave the man what he was demanding.

 "Good God, finally!" He huffed when Daniel came up to kiss him.

He chuckled as he lifted his legs to wrap around his waist and thrust slowly into Seongwoo’s entrance.

"Impatient as ever, my little nympho."

It was something Daniel admired about him, how insatiable, demanding, and impatient his lover was. It was another thing that made them a perfect match.

 "Shut up, please. Move!"

Seongwoo pulled his head down, meeting him with hungry, passionate lips and an explorative, playful tongue. He took the love his lover had to offer and gave it back two-fold, trying to kiss with his best techniques. Their hands entangled as they met each other thrust for thrust at a steady, unhurried pace. Daniel paid attention to his lover's physical signs of what he wanted. He changed their pace and intensity as Seongwoo desired, reading the sounds of his moans, the shaking and tensing of his legs, the grip of his hands. Seongwoo tore his lips away as his head flew back and he tensed, going still.

"Yes~" he purred out in husky bliss.

Daniel could feel the warm sticky liquid between them. He paused, panting as he kissed up his neck and thumbed his palms. He nuzzled his lover’s cheek which was flushed and wet with tears and sweat.

(Rated part takes a break here)

"That good, huh?" He chuckled, feeling smug.

 "Seriously that good..." Seongwoo hummed with a sweet, content smile, giving him a warm squeeze.

He squeezed Daniel's neck and gave him a few, grateful loving kisses. Daniel slipped out of his body to get tissues. Seongwoo was half sitting up, biting at his finger nails. He had never looked so cutely sexy. Naked on his desk, blushing, sweaty, hair tussled, eyes sparkling with mischief and affection, all for him.

Daniel cleaned him up, stealing kisses and blowing raspberries to make the brunette giggle. He unusually wasn't in a hurry to search out relief himself though he was still painfully hard against Seongwoo's thigh. He just enjoyed being with Seongwoo. Daniel held him close, resting his head on his shoulder temple to temple.

"I missed you. I missed this. Can you just not work and live with me?"

Seongwoo pet the back of his hair, holding him gently and kissed his shoulder.

"I missed you too. More than you have any clue. That would be great. I can be your third house cat sleeping and playing and eating all day. Waiting for you to come home to play and love on me."

"Oh, that wouldn’t be good. You would become fat like them. Wait until you see them. They've become even bigger. I fail at putting them on diets. I really can't resist anyone acting cute I have learned."

 "You certainly can't. Ddongwu likes that~"

"Stop changing the subject, Ddongwu. I find that particular habit of yours impossibly infuriating, I will have you know. So, will you stay with me?" He bit him playfully.

 Seongwoo pulled back and looked at him with a serious, bummed expression. "I may not be your assistant now, but it's still my duty to keep you in line and the company afloat. So, the weekends are all you get. And we need to share that with my parents."

"Daniel doesn't like sharing. Daniel is ddokddanghae," Daniel pulled a baby face, puppy eyes, and full on pout.

Seongwoo brushed his lip with one finger and made it bounce up and down. "Aigoo, so cute~ Just like the Peachy character."

"No, I hate that. You're getting punished."

(Rated part starts up again here)

They both laughed as Daniel made Seongwoo get up and bend over the desk. He spanked him a few times, getting turned on immensely by the pinkened skin and the way he sensually moaned. Apparently, he still liked a little bit of violence in the bedroom, er, office he should say. Daniel came around and climbed over him, pressing their bodies close.

"You're mine," Daniel said in his ear and bit the top.

 "Hmm, yes I very much am yours. In every way. I'm sorry it took so long. I have realized that I am ridiculously good at running from my feelings and being stubborn. I should get a gold medal actually."

 "It's okay baby. The best climax is the one you had to wait for, isn't it? I'm ecstatic to have you and it's been a fun chase, well except those stunts you pulled recently."

Daniel paused in thought, then shoved harshly into his ready, puckering hole without warning. They both tensed and groaned as they became completed. It felt incredible already, more so than either even remembered. That was the power of distance. Seperation really did make the heart fonder and the sex hotter apparently.

"You better not have a hundred new guys in your contacts list. After I come, I am going to check."

"I don't have numbers. Just a dating app and Kakao. I will delete them," Seongwoo promised.

"And the app?" Daniel growled, nuzzling his neck as he intertwined their hands and buried deeper inside, waiting for Seongwoo to get stretched out and loose a bit more.

"Hmm, I think I should hold on to that. Depending on how you act, I can use it as leverage."

"Naughty, minxy monster. How much I have missed bickering and the way you challenge me and tick me off…"

Daniel bit his neck, squeezed his fingers, pulled back his hips, and thrust hard. Seongwoo jerked forward and gasped with shocked pleasure. From then on, it was pure animalistic, angry, makeup sex. Daniel shoved into him without slowing, biting and sucking on his pale skin until it was bruised, forcing him to stay still by pinning and holding his hands to his sides. Because he didn't have any control or ability to move, Seongwoo felt the painful pleasure intensely. He moaned, groaned, hummed, and gasped noisily as Daniel thoroughly had his way with him, the sounds of their slapping bodies accompanying him.

"Fuck…Already, no way…"

"Come for me, Niel. Come now, hot and hard right in me. I want you. I want all of you."

"Holy shit...not so tight baby, it’s like you’re consuming me…" Daniel continued to curse as he barreled into his lover's entrance as Seongwoo met him by pushing back every fast stride and tensing his behind muscled to increase the pleasure.

Rather than reaching an orgasm, Daniel felt like the vixen stole it from him. He collapsed on Seongwoo, buried deep and jerking violently as he exploded hard enough to see stars and feel dizzy.

(Rated part ends here)

Seongwoo pet his hip and praised smugly, "Good boy. You listen well."

 "So much for punishment..." Daniel panted, enclosing the thinner, fragile man in a warm, loving, full embrace.

"That was the best. You are the best. I love you, God how I love you," He hummed happily, kissing lightly all over his sweaty back.

"I love you more. But it seems like you need to get something for the edge of this desk too."

"Shit. Again?" Daniel eyes popped open.

He jumped off Seongwoo and pulled him up to examine the front of his body. Just like the first time they had sex in the Seoul office, there were angry red lines all over his hips, stomach, and thighs from the sharp edge of the desk.

Daniel brushed it with a sincerely apologetic expression. "Sorry baby. We've really got to stop breaking offices in like this..."

"I don't mind, so don't look so pitiful. Office sex is really hot. Can we still..." Seongwoo drifted off, tapping at his juicy, swollen lower lip in a coy, bashful manner.

Daniel smirked, "Play around with the boss and assistant kink? Sure, why not? I like it. I've grown used to it."

"Good. I have grown fond of that. But only in the bedroom or office. Everywhere else, we are equals. No orders or threats."

Seongwoo playfully narrowed his eyes and wagged a finger. Daniel brought him close and bit his finger tip, smiling impishly.

"I have a suggestion. How about we reverse and you order me around for a change? You know, after you topped me, my opinion of you has changed. You have an inner dominant. And I am the more whipped one clearly. I want to spend the rest of my life pleasing you. I am at your service."

"Really?" Seongwoo eyes flashed, seeming like he loved this idea already and was coming up with schemes.

 "Dress me."

"Yes, Sir," Daniel said immediately, dropping down to the floor to grab his scattered clothes.

 That was followed by orders to fix his hair, hug him, put on hand cream, give him a massage, and several times of kissing.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

"Aren't you enjoying this too much? It's clearly an abuse of power," Daniel complained as he sat on the floor, shining Seongwoo’s dress shoes with a handkerchief.

Seongwoo was sitting on the sofa like a prince, smugger than ever. "Doesn't feel so good when the tables turn, huh? I'm going to pay you back for all those ridiculous orders. Big time. You have no idea how much I dreamed of this." He cackled evilly.

Daniel smacked his thigh and laughed in disbelief. “Is this the real reason you seduced me?"

Seongwoo looked offended. "When did I ever?"

"I asked permission to pursue you on that day we stayed late filing. You said no many times. I was giving up, respecting your boundaries. You're the one who begged me to order you to kiss me."

"I don't recall things going that way," Seongwoo huffed, turning red and avoiding his eyes, putting on that icy poker face.

 Daniel jumped on to the sofa and captured his chin forcing their eyes to meet. Seongwoo glanced down at his lips. Daniel denied him a kiss, making him pout.

"Let's go back to that time and roleplay."

"You know what, I think Momo needs to piddle. Momo, where are you boy? Let's go out." He changed the subject and got up, clapping his hands to call the puppy.

Daniel chuckled as he got up to fetch their coats. "What do you want to do with these? Still throwing them away? I can give them to the needy..."

"I will take them back. Don't touch them," He insisted, stepping in front of the box to protect it.

"Good to see our memories do actually mean something to you. I was wondering the way you were using them as weapons earlier. I think I got a few paper cuts I might consider suing you about…"

 Seongwoo bit his lip and scratched at his neck. "Yeah, I guess I was crazy. You just really piss me off sometimes."

Daniel held his hand, Momo's leash in his other, and pecked his pinkened freckles. "That's because our love is intense. Our chemistry is off the charts. Sometimes it's explosive every day in different extremes. OngNiel is..."

Seongwoo smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. He loved that him and Daniel could finish each other's sentences and read each other's minds and communicate through just their eyes. It was something that he had hoped would happen to them. Even nearly a month apart hadn't affected that, thankfully.

"Science."

Momo barked as if in agreement, wagging his tail. Their attention went to him and they both shared a light laugh, squeezing their intertwined fingers with renewed affection. Momo seemed like he was congratulating his parents on getting back together, ecstatic they would be a happy family again. They weren’t sure they could always be happy and they knew that they couldn’t be together often, but they were determined to try their hardest at an official relationship.

“Shall we go for a real date?” Daniel suggested as they walked down the hallway with Momo on a leash.

Seongwoo pressed the button to the elevator as Momo barked at the sounds coming from behind the door, his nose stuck at the crack. “Yes, Daniel. I would like that.”

“Well, I would love it because I love you.”

“You don’t need to say it so much.” Seongwoo flushed, his eyes avoiding his lover’s sweet, affectionate ones as he kept staring at him with a silly, smitten grin.

“Stop being shy and just say it back, Seongwoo. Or I’m going to bust out my aegyo moves you hate.”

Seongwoo snorted and then laughed. “Please, don’t. You’re still just as incorrigible, obnoxious, and helpless, aren’t you?”

“I am. You’re still as stubborn and difficult saying your feelings. You love that about me though, right?”

“You’re right. I suppose I do. I love you…”

Daniel grinned like the Cheshire cat, the happiest that Seongwoo had probably ever seen him. He held his chin, turned his head, and kissed him sweetly. They kept kissing when they elevator came, the door opened, when they got inside, and even after they had closed it.

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo gasped, tearing his mouth away from Daniel’s as the elevator stopped.

Daniel had pressed the emergency stop button. He smirked, hands going to Seongwoo’s fly. “We haven’t done it in an elevator yet, I just realized.”

“You’re so hopeless. We just did it!” He tried to push Daniel’s hands away but failed, partially because he was thrilled at the idea of a new sexual adventure, especially after his long dry spell. It was difficult on a man when you had the greatest loving every day and then it was just gone cold turkey.

 

“It’s not enough. I’ll never get enough of you. I am an Ongoholic who has been tempted  and cruelly deprived of my viatimin Ong while thinking everyone in Seoul was getting it. You drove me insane with jealousy and so very horny with no way to relieve it.”

“Daniel…” he moaned, his eyes closing as Daniel grinded their erections together, his teeth gnawing at the sweet spot under his jaw, his hands teasing his nipple and his behind.

“We’re making love here, Seongwoo. It’s an order. We are still in the office technically, so I can do this.”

“But Momo…” he stuttered.

“Say it baby. I need you, right now…”

Seongwoo gasped as he slipped down his pants and pressed a finger deep inside his hole, his body heating and tensing. He was sucking at his neck and grinding harshly, pinning him to the cold metal wall. Seongwoo reached up to grip his hair and hold himself steady as his knees buckled. His lover was stroking his prostate, making him positively melt and fall apart at the seams. As he had always been so good at. He could resist everyone and keep himself perfectly together with anyone except Kang Daniel, CEO of Peachy Co., his best friend, his business partner, and recently the love of his life. For once, he was done fighting it, this time not at all intending his surrender to blissful sin to be temporary.

“Oh, shit, I’m so going to regret this, but…Yes, Sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> You really can't get much fluffier, funnier, steamier, and more romantic than this chapter. It feels like I made a masterpiece. Haha. Just kidding. I don't think I'm an amazing writer. I was just thinking that when I re-read this chapter that it seemed like a scene from a movie. With the friends scheming to get their boss's together, Seongwoo throwing and hitting Daniel, Daniel being playful and obnoxious, the sudden romantic moment and the present, then the steamy office sex out of the blue, and the fluffy comical ending with the dog and the elevator. I hope it was everything that you wanted for this ending. They do get a happy ending but it's a bit dysfunctional, like this couple is. 
> 
> I hope that you have liked this story so far. Thank you for reading all the way up until this far. I will be working on two last chapters, one their first date after this and another the epilogue, in which we can see the other Wanna One members and Sana and Ongniel down the road as they work out their relationship being long-distance. It will occur a few months to a year after this chapter ends. Look forward to it~
> 
> If you really liked this story, it would be great if you recommend it to your friends. Also, if you like my writing, please check out my other Ongniel stories if you haven't. Some are finished, some are still on going. I would really like to see you there and keep up your support. If you upvoted and recommended my works it would be amazing. I love to hear what people think and see their feedback on my work. So go comment spams!
> 
>  
> 
> Tootles for now! Please tell me what you thought of the ending!
> 
> Find me on Twitter and cc at heartykeykeke1


	26. A new beginning (Final)

The happy, now and finally after all this time official couple walked about in the snowy streets with their 'son'. There was just a couple inches that had fallen while they had their make-up session. It was still falling so as soon as they went some ways down the snowy street, leaving their foot prints on the untraveled snow, Daniel stopped to fix Seongwoo’s scarf.

It was the one he had first bought him and it carried a lot of memories and special meaning to both. He wrapped it around his neck and covered his chin even several times while warning Seongwoo that he should be dressing much thicker . Luckily, the  white eider jacket Daniel had borrowed him because in his angry rush to get down here the Ongcheongie had not thought to bring a jacket despite it being -5 degrees had a grey fluffy fur hood. Daniel brushed some white flecks out of his silky, chocolate colored hair and put it up.

He laughed in that husky, dorky way he had and teased him for looking like an Eskimo. Seongwoo glared at him, only his eyes and the bridge of his nose visible, making Daniel bite his lip so as not to laugh harder. He pulled out a pale, thin, elongated finger to point at Daniel’s own hood. Daniel laughed and promised he would do it so Seongwoo should stop nagging and pretending to be angry because his ''hing' face was tempting enough to go straight back to the office for round three.

 He then forced Seongwoo's hands back in his pockets, scolding him for not bringing gloves to work in the middle of Winter. Korean winters were famous for being brutal. Thankfully, Daniel always carried hot packs with him because he really hated the cold, almost as much as the summer heat and bugs. Seongwoo smiled guiltily as he warmed his hands with the packs. His pockets were cozy at least, thanks to Daniel’s surprising amount of thoughtfulness and responsibility.

 "Thanks for caring for me. That was very smart of you to have extras of these. I'm still not really used to it. When I was your assistant it was the opposite. I had no idea you were this great of a boyfriend. I almost feel robbed, like you’ve had a hood pulled over my eyes this whole time."

Daniel put up his hood and brought his scarf in tighter at just that moment to make a joke as he enjoyed teasing his minx immensely. He smiled wide and pat over Seongwoo's hood in a chastising, fatherly sort of way that made the other pout frown.

"I had no idea I could be either. Part of it is just instinctually doing things I want for you like how my mom did for me. Another part of it is that after I started thinking that I actually wanted to be with someone for the first time, I started researching. I can't be irritating you and selfishly taking all your care once we’re dating, right? I hope I’m doing my new job right…"

"You're doing a great job. Probably the best boyfriend I have ever had."

"Probably?" Daniel quipped but knew the other was being shy. Seongwoo would probably never be good at expressing himself in a normal way.

Feeling overwhelmed with love and happiness, he gently cradled Seongwoo's chin and kissed him. When he pulled back, he became mesmerized by his incredible movie star looks. For several minutes, he just stared at Seongwoo with a dorky, smitten smile. Seongwoo smiled awkwardly back, flushed, avoiding his eyes and appearing uncomfortable.

Eventually he asked, "Why exactly are you staring a hole through me? It’s making me anxious…"

"I simply forgot how gorgeous you are and now I’ve become blindsided like a bug when it sees a light in the middle of the night. It's almost unreal and just sheer unfair rudeness. You are the most good-looking person I have seen, even on TV. I think you might be an alien."

Seongwoo sharply laughed, blushing further, and doing his odd adorable blink. "I don't think I'm that special. But seeing how people react to a pretty face, maybe I should have continued with acting and modeling. It certainly would have been easier than the job I currently have and I’d be getting some great benefits."

"It's not too late you know. You still have loyal fans that follow you through your SNS and ask when you’re going to appear again. You can take acting classes. Oh, how about this? You can model and do the commercial for our company? You would be perfect. And it would be good for the company's image that their head management is appearing and directly involved."

Seongwoo pused his seal-shaped lips in thought. "Hmm, not a bad idea. I do miss my modeling days and I never did get to officially try acting. I will only do it if you do it with me though."

The couple turned to look at Momo. Unlike them, he was unperturbed by the cold. He was bull dowsing through the snow, sniffing for treats and curious items, occasionally barking and biting at a suspicious pile of snow he must have thought was a monster. They chuckled at the cute scene and walked forward so he had some slack in his leash.

 Daniel wrapped his arms through the crook of Seongwoo's, their black and white jackets looking like yin and yang. That made sense since their personalities complimented each other perfectly. Daniel laid his head on Seongwoo's shoulder as they strolled past a line of snowy cars with Momo swerving to every interesting object in his line of sight, exploring the path in front of them. Seongwoo smiled softly and sighed in contentment, his breath coming out like a whispy cloud of steam in the chilly air, and touched his head on his lover's.

"I will do anything you ask of me, nerdbot. Even if you want me to get in some embarrassing butt looking peach costume and show off my bunny teeth."

Daniel demonstrated how he could stick out just his front teeth, which were slightly bucked. It made him look just like a rabbit. Seongwoo had attempted his cute talent but only managed to show four of his teeth.

Seongwoo snorted and let out a husky chortle. "Now I've seen everything. The world's most stubborn man who demanded every order be answered by ‘Yes, Sir’ doing anything his ex-assistant would say. You used to hardly do a thing."

Daniel replied with whiney offense, "That's not true. I did lots of things you asked of me."

"Only if I threatened you with abstinence!"

"Hey, it works. Very well. Do what you need to do to control your man. Keep him whipped. Honey, you go girl~" Daniel spoke like Tyra banks and snapped his fingers in diva-like fashion, clearly something he had learned from Jisung and Sana’s interactions.

Seognwoo bit back a laugh and rolled his eyes. "What man? I only see a big puppy wearing human clothes that knows how to walk on its back two legs."

 They shared a good-natured laugh, continuing to tease and bicker with each other. It was just like old times, only better. Daniel was ruthless but now Ong was in a position to dish it back and he was almost as good at getting under the others skin like most people couldn't seem to. They ended up getting revenge and taking out their offense through all snowball fight.

They stopped thirty minutes later, only because Ong had collapsed in a snow pile and was literally crying from the unbearable cold of the ice melting down his back. Daniel helped him up, brushed off the snow and hugged him in apology, patting his puffy backside. Then, he suggested they go to a cafe to warm up.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

There was a Starbucks they often visited when they took walks outside to get some fresh air. Because the place was popular, Daniel shielded Seongwoo as people crowded into the elevator. He remembered that, though it wasn't to the point of being a trauma, Seongwoo disliked being crowded and having his personal space invaded. He put his arms on the wall behind Seongwoo and turned his back on the people. Then, no one one dared to push against him. Seongwoo smiled at him gratefully through his reflection.

 Daniel ordered a latte and got Seongwoo his current favorite, caramel macchiato. They took one of the tables with a couch like seat and lots of cushions. Momo curled up next to them and went right to sleep, exhausted from his romp in the snow. Daniel laughed hard as Seongwoo took out a poetry book and the seal Ongie from his inner jacket pocket all of a sudden like a magician.

 "Why did you bring this? You're such a seal addict. You have like twenty seals now. There’s hardly space for me to even sleep on your bed. Most people want to sleep on a mattress full of goose feathers, but I guess ice princes only feel fuzzy baby seals are good enough."

Daniel took the old present he had given him and brushed over its cheek moles, looking fondly at its cute face with its sparkling beady eyes and w shaped curvy mouth that resembled his lover impeccably. Seongwoo had been asking his fans and Daniel to get him more of this limited seal. He could have just ordered it online himself but it seemed he was too lazy to figure out where and how to order it online. Seongwoo didn’t know it, but he had ten dolls ordered to his office that he was going to be giving to him on their second date.

He didn't understand what Seongwoo wanted with all these seals but he had a family of them in various sizes and colors. That wasn't the only seal related thing in his room as Daniel recalled seeing from his SNS posts. He was becoming addicted to seals thanks to Daniel who had started it. He had posted that it brought him comfort and made him smile. Daniel had liked to think that each one brought with it a memory of their happier days together and they were like servants protecting his ice prince from negative feelings and jerky guys who couldn’t appreciate him for his flawlessness.

"I bring Ongie everywhere with me now. Didn’t I tell you ages ago? It just eases my mind and I like cuddling it. I don't know what it is about this seal, but its so cute and I end up coveting more. I am going to repopulate the world with Ong seals since we can't have Ongs of our own without a uterus. The happy seal family should all live together."

Daniel gave it back to Seongwoo with an amused, bewildered shake of his head as the adorable, all dressed in black man had his arms stretched out and opened his eyes wide, going "juseyo~" Seongwoo was too adorable to resist, espespecially with his oversized glasses back on that added a cute, nerdy edge to his sexy, classy updo that Daniel had hardly ever been allowed to see. He would give him anything he asked for, even his organs, if it would keep him happy as he looked now. Seongwoo was like a kid the way he hugged the animal and beamed down at it, wiggling his upper body back and forth. He put the seal in his lap and pet and squished it as he read his book of poems.

Daniel wrapped his arms around his shoulders and sniffed and pecked the crown of his head as he read the poem as well. He couldn't much understand the appeal or the drift of it. He had been better at subjects like math and science than anything literature related. Seongwoo was much more sentimental and sensitive than him so he could grasp the deeper meaning in the metaphors, then spend time thinking about the ideas. Sometines he wrote his own poetry Daniel knew but the only part of that he had seen, or been allowed to see to be correct, was what had appeared in the contents of Seongwoo's trashed confession note to him.

Seongwoo was quiet for several minutes. To make sure he wouldn't forget to drink, Daniel held the coffee cup up for him to drink from easily when he got thirsty or wanted some sweet taste in his mouth. Daniel was able to his own surprise to stay still and silent, gazing around the cafe, frequently looking with loving eyes at Momo and Seongwoo, his favorite boys in the world.

As the ice prince had always been great at, Seongwoo ignored him though he was aware of the looks, keeping himself absorbed in the poems. Occasionally, he would hum and point out a phrase, reading it aloud in this pleasant, soft voice that made Daniel's insides turn into sticky goo and a silly, smitten grin spread across his face. Seongwoo's speaking tone was just magical and musical sometimes. He secretly turned on his phone and recorded Seongwoo reading passages, planning on using them for things later.

At one point, Sana called Seongwoo to check up on how things were going with Daniel. They surprised her with a video chat. She squealed, clapped her hands, and bounced up and down. Then, she insisted that they also video chat with Jisung so he could see the good news because he had been bothering her about updates since Daniel had been ignoring his texts. Jisung had the same reaction.

"So happy for you guys! You look great~ I see real, genuine smiles for once and not an ounce of sadness or stress. That's the way it should be. I told you it would work that way I wanted it to~" Jisung bragged.

"You're a genius. Set me up too!" Sana finally stopped fan girling and congratulating her 'beloved Ongniel' to beg.

Jisung pursed his lips in thought while the happy couple laughed and shook their heads, finding Sana adorable but also helpless in a way. She was infamous for throwing away every guy that she took an interest in or got set up with within a couple weeks. Her shortest date had been five minutes.

"Tell me your type then first..."

She cocked her head and poked her puffy cheek with a striped candy colored nail. "Hmm. I like a guy who doesn't talk too much but listens well. He should be mostly manly but other times rather cute and awkward. I like tall guys with a good style. I especially find accents attractive."

Daniel and Jisung shared a knowing look and smiled wide. Jisung seemed to be asking Daniel what he thought, worried that he was still upset. Daniel had promised Seongwoo that he'd give being friends with Woojin a shot again though, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. He didn't like the idea of Woojin wallowing in despair over that witch that betrayed and hurt him terribly either.

"What about Woojin, my previous PI guy? You remember him?"

"Hmm, we interracted a couple of times but I was pretty busy and I try hard to keep hands off staff, except for where Ongniel is concerned so hmm..."

"At least you recall he's attractive? Charming, shy smile, snaggle tooth, curly red hair, tall, large body?" Jisung gave hints and then ended up showing a picture that Daniel had no idea why he had it, unless Jisung had secretly been harboring a crush on the other Busan man.

"Oh, I remember! He's really cute and sort of funny in how awkward he is when he looks like such a masculine man. His accent is super deep and thick, just how I like it and other things~" Sana winked and responded in a lecherous tone.

They all went 'ew~' at the idea of anything hetero and then when she went on to elaborate what sort of things she liked with an evil gleam in her eyes, clearly planning on teasing the heck out of them, they hung up on her at the same time. Daniel and Seongwoo went back to what they had been doing previously, enjoying the recently acquired silence after their noisy phone calls.

Eventually, he got restless which was typical Kang Choding behavior. As was that he bothered Seongwoo without mercy when this happened. He tickled his neck, blew on his face, nibbled on his ears, rubbed and poked his flat tummy. Seongwoo at first squirmed and tried to push him away, then he laughed, clearly fighting back a moan, and closed the book in surrender.

"What do you want now, puppy? I can't have even an hour of rest and silence. You just have to have all the attention on you. Incorrigible and hopeless as ever, I see."

"I'm hungry baby. I can feel your tummy grumbling too. Let's go out and get lunch before I start taking off pieces of your tasty yet freaky alien ears that can be used as ear plugs."

Daniel was rubbing Seongwoo's rumbling stomach, surprised and terribly guilty by just how much weight he had lost. Half of his ribs were evident and his stomach caved in, hardly even rolling like it should while sitting down. Daniel felt a pang of guilt and worry.

"Alright. That's a fair point. Now that I think about it, I am quite famished. Sometimes I get absorbed in something and just forget."

Seongwoo put his book and the seal in his inner pocket. Daniel was working on fixing his scarf, perfect hair, and hood to go back out. He grimaced and growled, sternly reprimanding him, "No more forgetting to eat. I'm going to nag you about it every hour. You should be having four meals plus frequent snacks with how naturally thin and tall you are. I want to see you gain five kilos. I'm not going to order you because we agreed not to do that unless we're in roleplay mode for entertainment purposes. Will you promise me instead?"

Seongwoo nodded, cutely buried in the scarf but smiling wide, clearly blissfully happy in a way that Daniel had never seen, his eyes turning into charming, dark crescent moons. He felt the same way. It was because all the complications between them were finally gone. There were no longer any things to block them from being together forever and they didn't need to feel it was wrong or not a good idea.

They crossed pinkies and stamped it with their thumbs. Daniel frowned as he looked at the silver, cheap, fashion ring on Seongwoo's finger.

"We need to get couple rings. Expensive, thin, good ones. With meaningful engravings."

Seongwoo seemed excited about the idea and promised he would think of something romantic and poetic that would express the idea of how serious and long term committed they were feeling about each other.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The restaurant that Daniel took Seongwoo to was a place he frequented often and came highly recommended. It was a franchise ramen store owned by Big Bang's Seungri. Daniel assured Seongwoo that he would like it when he gave him a doubtful expression and complained about Daniel not eating healthy foods. Daniel was a ramen addict and even when they used to be together on weekends, most of the foods they cooked when they were too lazy to get dressed and go out because they'd rather spend their precious time with skinship, that's what they ended up making. Seongwoo had liked ramen but he tried to get Daniel to avoid it because Daniel's doctor had said he was gaining weight and his cholesterol level was rising from ramen, processed food and snacks.

Seongwoo decided to give it a try because the place was packed and it had lots of signatures and notes left behind from famous people, including chefs and ramen experts. They gave Momo his own dog treats as they slurped the spicy ramen which was perfect comfort on a freezing day. Seongwoo was surprised by the strong, spicy aftertaste that made him cough. The spice was clearly different from what most ramen places in Korea used. He figured it must be foreign. He looked around, further surprised to see everyone was coughing as they ate.

Daniel was already half-finished with his extra-large helping and wiping his mouth. He grinned wide, like a proud puppy showing off the bone that he had hidden and just dug out to show off to his owner.

 "It's unique and charming right? This is the addictive point of this place’s broth."

"Yes, well... it's certainly something."

Seongwoo went back to eating with a furrowed browed, concentrating. He tried to resist coughing as the savory noodles slid down his throat but he couldn't. He held his throat, coughing into a napkin, his eyes watering from the spice attacking his glands. Daniel was waiting with a cup of water in his hand. Seongwoo appreciated the gesture but he almost wanted to roll his eyes. Water didn't make spice go away, he needed milk for that. Typical Daniel.

He drank the whole cup and panted, sticking out his tongue. Daniel smiled at him as he got more noodles ready to slurp.

"Wimp~ how can you handle all this hotness right next to you but not a little spicy broth?" He teased with a charismatic wink.

Seongwoo turned haughty as he bluffed, "This is nothing. I eat chili peppers for breakfast at home every day."

"Right...Ajumma, can you bring some of your hottest chili peppers? My boyfriend here says that the ramen just isn't hot enough for him."

Seongwoo smacked his arm and glared at him with his mouth dropped. Daniel cackled and wiggled around in a spiteful victory dance, then went back to his ramen. Seongwoo hurried to the lady to tell her that was a joke, they were not boyfriends, and compliment the ramen profusely.

"You are evil. Better watch your back until I leave tomorrow." Seongwoo wagged a finger and tsked at him with a stern, scolding look when he came back.

Momo was dancing around his feet and pawing his long, slender legs, asking for more treats. Daniel finished drinking the broth and hissed as the hot spicy liquid burned his throat, made his eyes water, and nose sting.

"You’re not leaving tomorrow. Three-day weekend and I’ve already informed Sana. I reserved a place for us to go glamour camping. It's got virtual games and projectors for the walls to change the scenery. We're going to feel like we're in the middle of the woods fucking by campfire under the stars."

Seongwoo flushed and sheepishly grinned, scratching on his neck and then tapping that pointy, clefted left. "Was that this weekend? Woops. It seems I have been looking at the wrong week of my calendar. I hope I didn't miss some important task...."

Daniel laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. Seongwoo squinted his pretty eyes and scrunched up his rabbit like sculpted nose cutely, as always disliking having his hair messed with when he had probably spent an hour styling it with an iron. Though it was a sexy fabulous mess now from tussling about on the desk and the elevator. The way Daniel liked it.

"Typical Ongcheongie move. I love that you haven't changed a bit. You're so adorable and lovable. Only with you would your flaws seem like advantages. I'm sure Sana would have said something or handled any issue. No worries. Get back to eating. I love your frail body but you're practically wispy as paper now. I won't have it. We need to fatten you up. So I can regularly feast on your flesh my pretty pet."

Daniel pinched his cheek and stretched it, realizing funnily enough their similarities even extended to having elastic skin. He realized today their smirks were similar as well, crooking just a millimeter up to the left. He cackled, imitating an evil witch. Seongwoo laughed musically, his handsome face scrunching up.

Daniel loved the duality. Seongwoo could go from movie star to marshmallow youthful little boy in seconds with just a genuine grin. His smile was the most precious gorgeous thing. Daniel silently vowed to put his all into protecting it this time around, thanking the God he had never believed in until today for giving him another chance with the one and only love of his life. Seongwoo ate slowly, feeling disconcerted with the way that Daniel was looking at him like he was in sheer awe and if he blinked he was worried Seongwoo would disappear which he simply couldn’t bare. It filled him with mixed positive feelings--happiness, love, nervousness, shyness, contentment, fondness, excitement.

 The way that Daniel looked at him was familiar but multiplied by ten powers. It was a look he had been dreaming of for ages. It was a look of pure love and boundless adoration and unbending loyalty. With that look, he knew all that he needed to know and any early lingering doubts he had about entering into a relationship with Daniel flew away like a boomerang, but a broken one that wouldn't come back.

He was content and proud to have Daniel as his own and by his side as more than friends or business partners. He felt he could finally trust Daniel whole-heartedly, with his heart, body, mind, and spirit. They were going to be together for a long time and share countess happy moments, he could feel it. Long distance wouldn't be an issue, nor would hiding from the public either. If they were together they could overcome anything, that's how sure and undefeatable he felt.

"Do you think they will have a sky setting in the day time? We could experience that wish you had before of an orgasm through sky diving. We can feel like we’ve gone to heaven without the death part."

 Daniel instantly brightened, his invisible tail and ears twitching with instant excitement, his smile dazzling. "You would be willing to come play that for me, baby? That would mean the world to me. I will set it up now. Oh dang, you are the best, nerdbot. You know that? I love you to the moon and back!"

Daniel jumped on him, hugging him tightly and making him dance back and forth so hard he almost fell off the chair, crushed under the physical king's weight.

"Same as you said earlier. I will do anything for you. Because I love you to Mars and the moon and then back twice over..." He whispered, his face flaming at saying something cheesy but genuine.

Daniel laughed brightly, ecstatic about Seongwoo trying to express his feelings but being so adorable awkward. "My Ddongwu. You are so cute. What do I do with you? I feel so happy I cannot contain myself. I gotta dance!"

“Oh, good lord. Please don’t!”

“If you’re going to be with me, Ong, you’ve got to loosen up and live a bit. Stop caring so much what others think!”

 He kissed Seongwoo's cheek hard and then jumped up. Seongwoo sang and clapped along, watching with embarrassed, amused expressions as he danced around the table, everyone starting at them like they were fools. They were total fools together, because they were smitten terribly. They hardly cared anymore, even Seongwoo. He gave up on that just like he gave up on trying to control and keep calm the always excited Kang Choding he had fallen in love with.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

After the ramen place, they went to a dog café that also sold desserts. Seongwoo sat with some chocolate cheesecake he was nibbling on while Daniel followed the puppy around while he was interacting with the other dogs. He was sticking nearby like a worried, protective daddy because Momo was smaller than most of the dogs but he didn’t always act like he should. Rather than being polite and careful like he should with his miniature size, he jumped, bit, growled, and barked at even the biggest of dogs, trying to get them to play like he did with his daddies and the cats that visited.

After several minutes of hovering and careful observation, Daniel felt reassured that these dogs were like friendly, patient older brothers that would take care of Momo, play with him, and yet also teach him a firm lesson in manners. Seongwoo watched the exchange with affection and amusement, enjoying the fact not only did he learn today that Daniel was incredible boyfriend material, he would also likely be great father material as well. Someday, if they decided to adopt. He would make sure that the boy would take his name because he had a duty as one of less than 800 Ong’s in the world to repopulate the Ong population.

“Welcome back, daddy. Are you satisfied that your son is going to survive to live another day?” Seongwoo teased with a playful smirk that crooked to the left, looking much like a kitten, as he held out a piece of cake in offering.

Daniel sat down and gobbled it up in one swift bite like a shark to a seal. Only, well, he had already had a decent fill of seal-meat today. From his Ong seal.

He hummed appreciatively as he savored the bite, looking at Seongwoo’s phone. He had had the page opened of his SNS and was scrolling through the updates on his feed. Daniel saw a video of Jihoon and Guanlin playing basketball. Then, he saw a photo of Daehwi and Jinyoung taking a plate decorating class. Lastly, he saw a photo of Jaehwan clearly taken from Minhyun since it was filtered and modelsque like a professional photo shoot, making Jaehwan come out a lot more attractive than anything he took himself. Minhyun sometimes directed shots for Jaehwan and then edited it so it looked exceptionally nice.

“That reminds me. You promised me that you would delete those pics and the dating apps.”

Seongwoo looked at him from the corner of his pretty eyes, a playful smirk rising up on his milky, thin cheek. He had one long, slender, shapely leg draped over the other, bouncing his sneakered foot.

“I never promised about the dating apps. I think I said the opposite. I need some insurance as an incentive to keep you in line. I know how you get, Niel.”

Daniel swallowed another forkful of cake that he stole this time, then licked his lips. Seongwoo’s eyes drifted to his mouth, his eyes taking on a darker hue and his mouth gaping slightly. Daniel whooped inside his mind at doing something arousing that hadn’t been the least bit intentional for once. He liked knowing that Seongwoo was attracted to him when he wasn’t even doing much. Knowing that he affected Ong just as terribly as he affected him made Daniel feel like a god.

Daniel then rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Whatever. At least delete those horrible pictures you put up to torture me. It worked. I was miserable and outside my mind with jealousy. I regretted leaving you every second of every day, okay? I think that I’ve been punished enough. I don’t like the thought that others are thinking that they have a chance with you or that you’re with any of those people. You are mine. So if there can’t be photos of us, I don’t want you to post up photos of us about anyone.”

“Okay, I can understand that. Don’t be too angry at me about that, okay? I know that what I was doing was wrong. I should have stopped after just a few. I got carried away having fun with the idea of revenge for all that happened that month. I guess my anger and irritation was really built up…”

Seongwoo pet his leg and offered a sweet smile, begging silently to be forgiven and for Daniel to calm down. He eased up, releasing the tension in his hands and shoulders. He smiled back and brushed the hair falling in his eyes to the side just over his expertly groomed, dark eye brows.

“All is forgiven. Unless you don’t get those infuriating pics off the web in one minute. 58, 57, 56…”

Seongwoo hurriedly went to his profile and clicked delete on all his photos. Daniel despite himself asked about each guy. He felt good though when what Seongwoo said didn’t make them seem special. Seongwoo couldn’t even recall half their names or facts about them. Then he went to his dating profiles and changed his status to taken. Daniel beamed, his chest feeling full and warm to bursting with happiness.

“Thank you, nerdbot. I appreciate it. I will work hard to make you feel assured enough in our relationship that the next time you will get rid of those apps all together.”

Daniel pet Seongwoo’s waist, sitting close to him, and pecked his beautifully protruding cheek bones. They turned coral under his skin, meaning that Seongwoo was medium level embarrassed.

“Sounds good. I look forward to seeing what sort of amazing perfect boyfriend strategies you have planned that will lead to that. We still have one more thing. Let’s upload our first picture and tell my friends all about us. They’ve been bothering me about you for ages. Saying that we would be good together and that they were sure you still wanted me and that if I just called you one drunken night we’d make up. Maybe I should have done that. It’s not like I wasn’t tempted but…”

“I know. You are one of the most stubborn, emotionally strong people I know. Of course, I was the one to hurt you so you weren’t going to embarrass yourself by seeming clingy. You thought I would want a clean break. You don’t need to say. I understand everything about you. I’m your number one fan. Let’s hurry up and take the picture.”

Daniel squeezed around his stomach, laying his head on his shoulder and nuzzling his jaw. Seongwoo was holding up the phone with the camera turned towards them. They tested the angles and poses. When Daniel gave him the okay, Seongwoo snapped shots. They got shots cuddling, kissing, being sweet, acting cute, looking cool and hot, and being their usually goofy selves. They couldn’t decide which ones they really liked so they ended up uploading all ten to his Instagram. Seongwoo simply left the comment ‘It’s official. It’s been a roller coaster, but now that the ride is over, we’re very happy and we’d ride that crazy shit all over again.’

“Well, that’s poetic and yet rather not. It sounds more like something I would say in a failed attempt to be poetic,” Daniel teased, kissing and nuzzling the back of his neck, rubbing circles over his tummy.

“I thought it would be good to have a bit of both you and me. Poetic, sentimental, with a little bit of immaturity.”

“I’m the immature one then, I take it? I beg to disagree with how you posted pics with random guys just to make me jealous,” Daniel chuckled, then bit his shoulder.

Seongwoo laughed and squirmed, shaking his shoulder away. Daniel growled and chomped some more, refusing to let him run away. His lover deserved a punishment for how cheeky he was being on this pleasant day when they should be nothing but loving.

“Oh, that was fast.” Seongwoo froze, holding up the phone that had an incoming call.

He answered the call which turned out to be from Guanlin. Seongwoo put the phone between them so they could both hear it.

“Hyung, finally! You cracked and drunk dialed him, sobbing and shouting, right? Then he flew up here last night to make up, right? This is huge news. I’m really happy for you! Congratulations. Is he there?”

“Hello, Guanlin. I didn’t think you’d be this happy to have me back in your Plan B’s life…” Daniel said with amusement into the speaker.

Seongwoo leaned into his shoulder. Daniel took the phone, taking Seongwoo’s arm which might get tired because of how thin and weak it was. They held hands instead.

“Sir, I know that I wasn’t the nicest to you because I was looking out for hyung. But honestly, I thought from the beginning you two were perfect together. I supported and encouraged your relationship from the beginning, right hyung? Even before you guys started secretly banging in the office.”

“Shh! Language, Lin!” Seongwoo scolded but nodded in Daniel’s direction that that had been true. “My friends were all pushing me to start something with you when I admitted that I found you attractive and that the feeling appeared mutual. I just refused to listen, thinking I knew what was best for both of us.”

“I’m not sure if it all happened that way. I’m sure I have to hear it all later with the group because hyung hates explaining things more than once.

“Sorry it seems I’ve got another call. I will tell you guys all about it later. Thanks for the congratulations, Lin. Go back to your date. I’m sure you’re doing something with Jihoon.”

“He’s ignoring me now. Just playing games. Our love is cooling already I guess. I will go bother him, maybe if I strip I will become more interesting than those shooters…”

“TMI, Lin. I’m going. Have fun with the stripping.”

“Bye, just tell Jihoon that if he doesn’t quit you are going to call him cute Ji ji for the rest of his life. It will work like a charm,” Daniel called just before Seongwoo switched the line.

They both winced and Daniel pulled the phone away as Jaehwan sang a happy love song over the phone. They had to hear it out for a full three minutes and though it was nice, it was honestly too long and he got carried away with adlibs. Seongwoo appreciated the sentiment more than Daniel, who turned slightly annoyed as the time and ‘oh baby’s dragged on.

“Good afternoon to the happy couple! Your pictures are really nice. You two look very good together. Sort of like  Ong king and his right-hand man.”

Minhyun was the one to first speak. Jaehwan was clearly putting away his guitar and drinking some water, having sang himself into exhaustion and hoarseness.

“Thank you, sweet Min. We happen to think that it’s an event worth celebrating. I’m surprised you checked your SNS though.”

‘Sweet Min?’ Daniel mouthed with a raised eyebrow, not looking pleased about the nickname. Seongwoo shrugged and smiled innocently, batting his eyes in a way that Daniel wouldn’t be able to stay angry at for long. Daniel narrowed his eyes in a way that suggested they would be discussing this later and he didn’t approve of this endearment, though he would allow them to continue being friends because he was working on being not the least bit controlling or jealous.

“We were actually in the middle of a little winter deep cleaning. Jaehwan was tired from walking around with the mopping shoes on, though really he was just following the cleaning robot around so it looked like he did work and had something to amuse himself because he has concentration issues. He’s attracted to anything sparkly as I’ve told you.”

“You know who’s sparkly? Ongniel are sparkly because they’re in love and bursting with lovey dovey sha la la vibes~!” Jaehwan called.

“What does that mean?” Daniel and Seongwoo said together and shared a surprised, amused look at being in sync.

“Ugh. Jae, move over. You’re too fat to be sitting in my lap. I’m smaller than you!” Minhyun complained, sounding in pain.

“Aw~ I like sitting in your lap though. You’re way cozier than the couch or the bed. My butt is sensitive. It deserves the best.”

In the end, Jaehwan refused to get off and Minhyun was forced to deal with holding the phone and playing Santa Clause to someone several kilos heavier than him. They pictured the scene, Jaehwan curled up and clinging to the handsome, well-groomed, older man with an annoyed, frustrated face like a baby.

“How did it happen? Did you finally cave and drunkenly call him crying about how much you’ve been pining for him and can’t forget him no matter how many guys you meet up with?”

“Oh, really? He said that to you, did he?” Daniel asked into the speaker phone, beaming as Seongwoo turned cherry red with humiliation and looked very uncomfortable.

“No, that’s an exaggeration,” he insisted with a noisy stutter, but it was clear to Daniel he was lying.

“Don’t let him fool you, Dan. He was lovesick and miserable. He was all about work and wouldn’t let people say your name even. Then, if he got drunk, he’d call all of us if we weren’t together and all he would talk about is you. How much he missed you, how perfect you were, how he couldn’t forget anything or throw away your stuff, how he would forgive you if you just said that it all been a mistake…”

“That’s enough, Minhyun. He doesn’t need to know everything. He was miserable too, I’m sure. Today is a happy day. No need to drag all that out,” Seongwoo hurried to cut him off.

“I’ll be talking to you later, bud. Tell me everything he said and did after our break up, okay? I’m loving it. It’s good to know that I wasn’t the only one that fell apart like a child missing their mommy on their first week in kindergarten apart. I gained five kilos from snacking, I had a beard, I hardly ever showered, and I spent almost every day on his SNS, sobbing about how he was clearly so over me to the point I was swimming in tissues. I think it’s only fair that after the pain he caused me, I get to see what was really going on through his mind when he was playing Mr. Korea.”

“Please don’t…” Seongwoo begged, giving him sparkly, terrified eyes.

Daniel grinned evilly and shook his head in refusal. “You played me big time. I want to know all your real feelings, nerdbot. Including when you were having a hard time and acting like you weren’t to irritate me as childish revenge.”

Seongwoo crossed his arms over his chest and frowned with the most adorable ‘hing’ face known to mankind. Daniel laughed and pulled the phone away to noisily kiss him all over. Seongwoo laughed too, pushing him away and trying to swerve out of the way of his busy lips but failing.

“Aw, you’re kissing now, aren’t you? I want to see. Let’s video call!”

“Jaehwan, come on now. We should give them some privacy. They have a lot of catching up to do. You wouldn’t want people to have seen us making out on the day that we made up after that big fight that kept us apart for a week.”

“Minnie, don’t bring that up. I’ll cry just thinking about it. Wah~”

“Sorry, Jae baby. Don’t cry. Come here, I’ll make it better with my magic kisses…”

Daniel hung up the phone when he realized the two were making out most likely. They probably didn’t have much else to say and Daniel wanted Seongwoo to himself again. He was feeling needy. He set down the phone and put his energy into hugging and kissing every inch of Seongwoo over his clothes and through his hair even. Seongwoo slapped his arm and leg repeatedly, calling his name with a low, embarrassed tone. Daniel didn’t care though if people were staring. They likely weren’t because they were talking to each other, playing on their phones, or most playing with the dogs which is what people came here to do.

“Were you really that miserable without me, nerdbot? I’m sorry to say it, but that makes me happy. I thought this whole time that I was the one who was the most miserable and you spent all this time hating my guts. I thought you came around only after I confessed to you here.”

“Um…Well…the truth is….”

Seongwoo chewed on his lips and stared at the table as he picked at his jeans. Daniel hummed for him to continue, patiently waiting while watching him from a very close angle with a silly, hopeful smile.

“I tried to be okay and I tried to hate you. Most of the time I succeeded but the nights and weekends were difficult. I had nothing to effectively distract me. I went out with guys or with my friends as a distraction and tried to have a good time. That made me think of you even more though because I was thinking about all that we used to do during those times and how much I missed it and would rather be doing that a hundred times moreover. The alcohol made me weak and I turned really emotional. I must have spilled my guts out to my friends only. They pushed me to call you but somehow I was able to stay sober and sane just barely not to do that.”

“Hmm, so every time you ended up drunk at some point you would spill out all the misery you were feeling, hmm? During the day you just tried to stay angry at me but when you were lonely you just thought about the good times and how much you wished I was beside your side? That’s very sweet. I wonder what you did after you got home. The nights I spent sleeping alone and dreaming of you were the worst…”

Daniel closed his eyes and pressed his nose to Seongwoo’s ear as he thought about it. Seongwoo put his hands over Daniel’s arms and pulled him closer. Daniel figured out what he was silently asking for and squeezed him tighter.

“They were the worst for me too, no matter how inebriated I was, honestly. I would hug the scarf and seal and re-read the notes I kept in a box under my bed I had planned to ship or throw away but just couldn’t bring myself to. I would cry like crazy until I drifted off. Every night. That’s why I have these permanent bags.”

Daniel turned his head towards him and looked where he was pointing. Seongwoo’s eyes were sunken in and colored by dark circles that hadn’t been there before. Daniel jutted out his lip with pity as he brushed them with his thumbs. Then he leaned in and kissed each one.

“I’m sorry for all that. You had a harder time than I could have imagined. Worse than me. I shouldn’t have left you like that. It was stupid to think that you’d be okay after awhile or that separating was the best in the long run. I should have had more faith that we’d be okay and that you would be happy with me and not hold my father’s misdeeds against me. If it helps anything, I have been repenting and I’m going to repent even further. I’m going to do everything you want and need to make it up to you. I’m going to be the best boyfriend in the whole world, keeping you satisfied and never wanting for anything. In fact, I’m going to predict and satisfy every desire before you even think of it, hmm? You look beautiful still. The bags will go away after a few weeks. You will be able to sleep well now that we’re together. Things are going to be wonderful from now on. I’m not ever going to make your life difficult again. I promise. Forgive me?”

“I will forgive you if you forgive me,” Seongwoo sniffled, pressing their noses together, his eyes getting dewy as tears filled them. “I could have prevented all of this if I had just given you my confession note early on. I was planning on giving it to you several times but in the end, I chickened out. I was thinking that I would make a special event because I thought you deserved that after all that you had been dealing with me being super stubborn and constantly rejecting you and all and denying my feelings. If I had given it to you before we found out all about our fathers, then you would have been certain that things were going to go well for us and that I could never hate you. You didn’t know about my honest deep feelings. I was willing to do long distance and I never blamed you or felt uncomfortable for what happened in our pasts. That was my bad. This whole miserable episode should be put on me.”

“No, no. Don’t blame yourself. I should have told you how I was feeling more clearly…”

Just at that time, there was a video call from Daehwi and Jinyoung. Daniel asked Seongwoo first if they should answer it and he told him to go ahead.

“Aw, hyung~ Those better be happy tears. If not, I’m going to send my Deep dark Jin here to kick Mr. Kang’s ass!”

Seongwoo sniffled and rubbed his nose, lightly laughing. Daniel pulled Seongwoo against his chest and patted his head.

“We were just talking about our feelings. I guess this guy has a lot of pent up emotions. He tries to act cool but he’s really quite the sensitive cry baby. I swear I didn’t say anything mean. We’re happy and we’ve made up. I’m not going anywhere or letting him go anywhere for that matter,” Daniel reassured with a smile, then kissed Seongwoo’s forehead.

Seongwoo smiled shyly against his tear-streaked hand, nestling into his lover’s solid warmth.

Daehwi narrowed his eyes, seeming not so easily convinced. “Are your sure? Seongwoo hyung, you tell me with your own mouth. Is everything okay? Is he being a jerk? I don’t care if I am or was a fan. My best friend comes first. I will always protect you.”

“Me too,” Jinyoung commented, also narrowing his eyes and shaking a finger at Daniel like he was a bad dog.

Daniel gave an incredulous offended look with his hands up. “I really didn’t do anything wrong this time!”

“He didn’t. I’m fine. I just got emotional talking about what happened when I’d get drunk and call you guys. It’s Minhyun’s fault. He mentioned something he shouldn’t. I had been planning on keeping my cry baby tantrums secret form Daniel…”

“But I don’t mind them. I was an even bigger cry baby. I was a total mess. I ought to buy Jisung a car and a brand new, much larger office with a soda and vending machine for putting up with me. He did most of my work this month because I couldn’t function and would have missed all my deadlines.”

“Oh, I see. That’s a relief. Don’t be ashamed of your feelings though, hyung. How you acted was normal. It just shows how strongly you really felt. I don’t think you even knew it until he was gone, hyung. Did you tell him everything you felt? I know it’s hard for you but you’ve got to do it this time…” Daehwi lectured softly, sounding more like a parent than a junior.

Jinyoung silently nodded next to him. “It’s time you opened up, hyung. Get rid of those cats.”

“Huh? Did he say something about hating my cats?” Daniel sounded confused and worried.

Seongwoo laughed softly and pet his stomach. “It’s an inside thing, Niel. Calm down. I adore Peter and Rooney. I got rid of those cats, Jin, don’t worry. Nothing left but a big, white, fluffy dog I’m very happy to be playing with. We’ve told each other everything. We’re together now. We’re going to make the long-distance work and keep our relationship from the public. We’re very happy and very much in love and going to be fully open about that to the point we make other couples sick with envy. Right, baby?”

Seongwoo slid his arms around his waist and squeezed tight, looking up at Daniel with a loving, adoring gaze. Daniel smiled back and caressed his cheek. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine with ecstasy at having Seongwoo say all of this publicly for the first time. He was making a real effort to change himself and open up now, seeing that that was something Daniel wanted. He was proud of his baby.

“That’s right, Seongwoo boo. We are going to be the cheesiest, most lovey dovey couple in our group of friends form now on. I love you. Thank you for agreeing to be mine finally. I won’t let you down. I promise in front of your friends that I will make you happier than you have ever been in any other time of your life and I will maintain that condition.”

“Sounds good. We approve,” Jinyoung said calmly and started clapping, a slight, awkward smile on his face.

Daehwi beamed and clapped enthusiastically, tears coming to his eyes. He stopped clapping only to fan himself. When the tears slipped out, Jinyoung wiped them away and brushed his shoulder, looking concerned. There was more emotion on his face when it came to Daehwi being upset than Daniel had ever seen from him.

“I’m just really happy for you both. My favorite celebrity and my best friend are in love and official and happy. I’m really ecstatic for you. Tell me how it all came about later. I think I need to go freshen up and calm down.”

They both waved goodbye and told the new couple congratulations again. Daniel shut off the phone, wondering who would be calling them to congratulate them next. It could be anyone, especially there should be something from his mom and Jisung coming soon. Then again, they hardly used SNS so he doubted they would have seen it. Jisung probably had predicted and knew already what was going to happen. That reminded him it was Christmas.

Daniel turned to Seongwoo and kissed him hard, wiping away the rest of his tears and cradling his face. Seongwoo hummed against his mouth and melted into his kiss, holding onto his hands and then threading his hands through his air. They forgot were they were for a second and ended up making out softly in the middle of the café.

“Merry Christmas. It’s going to be the best one of my life. I don’t need any present from you. The best one is just yourself. You are the greatest gift, Ong Seongwoo. I love you and I will forever and ever.”

“Merry Christmas to you too. Thanks for the present and for making this a great day. I wasn’t expecting to have a good day at all. Now I’m glad that I came down here on Christmas despite Sana saying it wasn’t a good idea. It’s made our reunion more meaningful. Christmas will be our anniversary. You don’t get much more romantic than that. It’s even a white Christmas.”

“That’s right. It is. Of course, it’s perfect. It’s us. Everything has been perfect in its own way.”

“Here’s to many more perfect days and moments together. I’m happy to have you in my life. Thank you for that present. I love you so much, Niel. Really, I don’t know how to say it because that doesn’t feel like enough saying it so simply.”

“It’s enough. Even the way that you look at me and touch me now is enough. I can feel the love pouring between us with every pore in our body.”

They held hands and kissed a few more sweet times. Daniel felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

“Sana called me! You are back together, aren’t you? Where’s my second son?” Daniel’s mother squeaked through the phone as soon as he answered it.

Daniel rolled his eyes and laughed. Of course Sana wouldn’t bother her favorite couple but would instead tell his mother. “Yeah, nice to see you too. Here we go again. I’ve got to get used to being second place again. Here, Ong. It’s mom.”

“Hello, Mom. You heard the news? That was fast.”

“Of course I heard it! I told Sana, the head of the Scientists fan club, to tell me first if anything changed with you two.”

Daniel and Seongwoo shared a look. That was the first they had heard of a fan club. Though it somehow didn’t surprise them, especially that Sana and Daniel’s mom were in it.

“Congratulations! I’m really ecstatic for you. No one is better for my son than you, Seongwoo, and vice versa. I have a feeling you guys are going to be together for ages until you’re old and senile. Only thing is, do you think I could still expect a wedding? Maybe in June? I did still want Daniel to have a wedding because I’ve got it all planned out and Sana told me it’s possible if we go to America…”

Seongwoo dropped the phone, his face looking like he’d seen a ghost or just been shot at. Daniel picked up the phone from his lap, brushing his back.

“Mom!” he scolded sharply. “We just got together. Don’t freak him out with things like that. Even if you want us to get married, that’s coming on too strong. We’re going to be long distance and sort of living together first. We aren’t going to be thinking about that for a while.”

“Okay, no need to shout. I was just asking. I wasn’t trying to pressure. Such a temper,” she was clearly pouty.

Daniel sighed and apologized for being cross with her which rarely happened. “It is pressuring though. Big time. Seongwoo’s likely to freak out and take off on me now. He is still frozen and hasn’t even blinked.”

Daniel got off the phone with his mom and turned to Seongwoo who looked more like a puppet. He waved his hands in front of him like he was performing a magic trick. Then he snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. Seongwoo jumped and his eyes turned on to him. He was finally blinking and breathing properly which made Daniel relieved. Daniel brushed his shoulders.

“Are you okay? Don’t think too much of that. You know my mother. She gets ahead of herself and acts like an impulsive teenager. She just said that because she really likes you and she’s excited for us. You don’t need to feel burdened thinking about that. I want to take things slow too. Don’t freak out on me when we just got to a good place, nerdbot.”

Seognwoo smiled and took his hand. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry about that. I was just shocked. I hadn’t ever really thought about marriage ever being a possibility in my life. But you know while I was spacing out, I had a vision of it. Maybe it’s an option we can look into. Getting married, adopting kids that take my name to further the Ong population later on. I saw myself in the future and I looked happy about it and it didn’t seem so awkward. I think it’s a possibility I would like to consider with you.”

Daniel chuckled and brushed his moles. “You really surprise me. Here I thought you were about to bolt on me. You were seeing our future family, huh? I would have liked to see it. What were our kids names? Were they adorable?”

They spent the rest of the date discussing the future path they saw for each other and then the realities of what would be happening, like how they were going to pull this long-distance stuff off while working full time and hiding their relationship from the press. They held hands under the table, occasionally kissing and breathing on each other’s cool fingers to warm them up, drinking their hot chocolates and absently watching their current son, Momo, run about with his new furry buddies. It was the best part of their first official date and they were both excited to plan out many more in the future.

Even the idea that they had a future together now when they both had thought from the previous day that they’d never be getting back together made their hearts race with anticipation. Hopefully, the future was as eventful and thrilling as the journey to their official first date as a couple had been. It was guaranteed to be so though, with the Ongniel is Science pair.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter wasn't existing and the previous chapter was the final. Suddenly, I had a thought that you guys really deserved a simple, fluffy, romantic, funny chapter after all the angst. I decided to put in just one little date before the time skip that occurs in the epilogue. The couple sort of got out the rest of their feelings and you got to hear from the other Wanna One members. I hope that this chapter sort of cleansed you after the angst and emotions in the last chapter. I hope that you had a good laugh and smiled like crazy, thinking these two are the most adorable couple ever. Because honestly, out of all my stories, I like this couple's dynamic the best. It seems like it could really happen with them. I enjoyed tossing in real stuff from Radio Star like the mention of seals and the ramen dates and how Dan is ruthless at teasing Ong even and Ong liking to read poetry. There are some of the many recent Ongnielmoments as well.
> 
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter please~ We're not going to say goodbye quite yet either, so don't start getting sad on me. There's one last chapter and I made it really extra long for you guys. There will be more than just Ongniel in as well. The next chapter will be the epilogue and then this story will be over. See you in a week or so! If you guys would rather wait longer for this story to end, just let me know!
> 
> Love you all, my awesome readers. You have really stuck through this story for so many months. I really appreciate it and adore you. Let's follow each other and chat often on twitter(you can find me at the same user name)~  Stay tuned for the epilogue though! One chapter is left!
> 
>  
> 
> Please check out my other stories if you haven't read them!
> 
> Pawprints:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821157/chapters/29270406  
> Heads or Tails: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045268/chapters/34626470  
> Couples One-Shots: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249877/chapters/32861832  
> Puppy Love: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608948/chapters/31243338
> 
> NEW STORY : Ongholics (love square twit au with ongnielminhwan): https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621049/chapters/33789708
> 
> Please please please check out esp my new ones and one shots~~ I would love to hear feedback on these but haven't gotten as much as I had hoped. If you like it please leave me a comment and recommend to your friends. 
> 
>  
> 
> <3 Raina


	27. Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder(Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a saying 'distance makes the heart go fonder'. Daniel and Seongwoo, the co-ceos of Peachy Co in the middle of a healthy, successful long-distance relationship are living proof of this and spending every day believe in it in order to stay happy despite their physical separation minus a couple of times a month. Having been over two weeks since he had last seen Seongwoo and both of them dying from missing each other but working hard to hide it from their followers and peers, Daniel is in a rush to get to Seongwoo's place. They are excited to see each other but their needs don't allow them much time for talking. They keep getting interrupted by their pals and family members who almost seem to be doing it as a sick joke, knowing that they would be trying hard to shag each other but unable to ignore their calls. Will they ever get to enjoy more than ten minutes of each other in private? How are they coping with their LDR? And have they changed at all in the past few months since they officially got together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and/or re-reading this story to the very end! It is not completely over. I hope that you will drop a comment about your overall impressions and what/who you liked about this story, then proceed to the Prequel that I have started which includes fluffy, comical, super sweet, lovey dovey moments of Ongniel in this story when they were kids before their separation. I will drop the link below. Enjoy reading, I will miss you, please follow my other ongoing stories and collections or check out the completed ones if you haven't read them yet! There's lots of ongniel moments I have written waiting to be explored, and various other couples as well if you are interested~
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the link to the Yes Sir Prequel, please show it some love if you still can't get enough of these characters: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976332/chapters/34706654
> 
> My social media fanboy au is also my newest multi chaptered baby, please check out and recommend Ongholics: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621049/chapters/33789708
> 
> Other fics include Pawprints (complete), Puppy Love(ongoing spinoff of Pawprints), Heads Or Tails(complete), and my one-shot series. Check them all out on my profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great day, really appreciate your love thus far and hope to hear from you here one last time! If you liked the whole story, please do recommend~ 
> 
> <3 Raina

Songs that are good to listen to while reading Winner's Air and I.P.U confession version and a song that Ong likes, Daughtry's September:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_r6lMkAcNg

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ5z9FSME0w

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJzBcKM3ZIE

 

Daniel and Seongwoo had been dating long distance for six months and they were going strong. They saw each other two to three weekends a month at least and they called or video chatted each other every night. They had yet to have had any major issues in their relationship. It was probably karma due to how much they had already had to endure just to officially get together. It would have been cruel of God to give his children any more trials to test their love and blockades.

Sometimes Seongwoo went down to see Daniel and visit his parents. They both approved of their relationship and Seongwoo’s father had miraculously recovered. Daniel asked about his father when he was younger and through those stories, he found it in his heart to slowly start to forgive his father as Seongwoo already had, and thus his guilt over what happened with Seongwoo faded away bit by bit every day. Seongwoo’s mother was getting better as well, having less senile bouts, and they spent a lot of time with her, slowly easing her back into the here and now. With her son being existent, she didn’t have much reason now to travel into another world inside her mind.

 Other times, like now, Daniel took his private plane up and stayed at Seongwoo’s place. He could have got his own place, but he liked the idea of him and Seongwoo living together like a normal couple, and this made it so that he had an excuse to be around his lover every moment. He promised Jisung that he would get some work done while he was there. Only half of those times did he ever do any though. They were usually too busy ‘filing’ each other. That was a private joke and a keyword they continued to use, after getting the copywrite from Sana.

“Nerdbot, what are you doing? You’re coming out crooked! Why are you so terrible at using gadgets? Careful or you might break this phone too,” Daniel teased Seongwoo through video chat. Daniel had convinced him to try out Snow app instead of a regular camera.

Seongwoo’s image shook and went blurry as he fiddled with buttons, trying to get the camera to turn his face the right way. His confused, dumbfounded face was adorable. Daniel insisted they use Snow so that they could put funny pictures on each other. They took turns putting on silly or cute images and laughing about it for a few minutes before they got into their conversation. It was an ice breaker, destresser, a shared hobby, and a way for them to spend time together just having a good laugh and drinking in a good fill of each other’s faces since it was tough being apart even for a week or two.

“I think I got it.”

Daniel chuckled, squeezing the Ong seal pillow he had bought himself as a replacement of Ong and absently petting Peter and Rooney who were sleeping next to him as he teased, “Give it to Momo. I bet he knows better how to work it. You’re such a helpless Ongcheongie.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous. Shut up! I got this!” Seongwoo stuck his tongue out.

Daniel burst out laughing as he pointed to the camera. It looked funny with Seongwoo having a big piece of piled poop on his head.

“Yah! Kang Choding! Clean that off me now! You dirty, perverted, overgrown child!”

Seongwoo looked furious. It reminded him of those days during their internship where they had fun bickering and spent every day together. He missed those times, but these little moments were good too. Absence made the heart grow fonder, as the saying went and he had found it to be true. Not seeing Seongwoo every moment kept him excited and anticipating their times together so he had yet to ever feel bored in their relationship.

Seongwoo retaliated by putting Daniel in a creepy beard and mustache. Daniel added cat ears and a ribbon to the frame.

“Aw, you’re even cuter~”

Seongwoo flushed and Daniel thought it was even prettier than what it would have looked like as a special effect. He snapped a screen shot.

“You did not just capture that! You certainly have a death wish today, you brat!” Seongwoo gasped and threatened with an icy glare.

Then he put Daniel in a dress with yellow hair and a lollipop and snapped a picture of it as revenge. After a few more minutes of picture wars, they eventually got into discussion.

“You’re on your way? Have you finished your work? How are Peter and Rooney? Did you eat?” Seongwoo shot rapid fire questions, his habit of slight nagging that Daniel somehow much preferred over Jisung’s, but he was biased.

Daniel had been prepared this time. The previous time he hadn’t eaten or done any work on his flight Seongwoo had withheld making love for the first night no matter how much he begged and pleaded, literally—on his knees like a dog. It was a cruel and unusual punishment he wasn’t looking forward to ever repeating. Taking away sex from an Ongaholic he had discovered was surprisingly effective behavior management.

“I finished two presentations and a report for the meeting happening tomorrow. Though you would have done a better job.”

Seongwoo shot him an apologetic look. “You know I would have done it but we’ve been swamped with the new Kakao and Line accounts, making stickers. Jisung said you were more than capable of doing it and it would look better anyway. I will decorate it a bit and you just read that with flair, alright?”

“Perfect,” Daniel flashed an appreciative grin which made Seongwoo bite his lip and look away bashfully. “Here’s Peter and Rooney. I slipped a sedative in their food so they’re completely calm. They’ve been sleeping like babies, in fact. Sort of boring for me though. I ate a big breakfast before I left. Do I pass?”

“You do. Good job. I’ll give you a treat.”

“A treat meaning…something naughty?” he asked hopefully.

Seongwoo held up one of Momo’s bacon treats. “Nope. Like I said. A treat. Literally. Since you’re my Meong Meongie~”

Then, he winked and gave the treat to Momo who was jumping on his arm and snapping at it eagerly. Daniel understood that his treat was going to be something naughty but Seongwoo was planning on keeping it a surprise. If he pressed him about it, he might get annoyed and then change his mind. Even though they were in love and happy together, sometimes Seongwoo had a tendency to be pretty mercurial. He was still quite quick to anger and if his mood changed so did his promises.

“How’s my sweet baby? He looks bigger every day! Did you miss me, boy?”

Daniel kissed the phone as Seongwoo gave it to Momo. The puppy sniffed the screen, licked it and then barked and growled when Seongwoo pushed him away. “No, we don’t do that to phones, Momo. No growling at Mommy either. Dammit, I mean Ong Daddy.”

Daniel teased him for unconsciously calling himself Mommy when he insisted it should be both of them were Daddy’s or that he was just an uncle. Seongwoo told him to shut up and punished him by not letting him see his handsome face for one minute as they talked. He was looking at the twin seal doll instead, who Seongwoo had nicknamed Sammy.

“Sammy is cute and all but I missed you almost as much as I miss Momo.”

“Almost?” Seongwoo picked up the phone and came on the screen with an arched eyebrow.

“Gotcha!” Daniel said as he pretended to bite that cute furry line. “How about you? How was your day? Tell me everything. Don’t leave out your bathroom schedule and even what you ate, with who, and where. I can double check, as you know.”

Seongwoo smiled but rolled his eyes. Daniel insisted every night that he tell him about his whole day though he was ironically pretty vague about his. Seongwoo complained about how unfair it was. Daniel did it though because Seongwoo still didn’t like speaking about himself much and he wanted to fix that. However, the main reason that he did was that he just liked Seongwoo’s voice that much. He had it saved as his ringtone and alarms, sometimes sweet and other times all bossy and cranky to really get him woken up. It made him feel like Seongwoo was in his life frequently.

Seongwoo told him then all about his schedule. He had had a busy day of work like usual, minus having lunch or coffee breaks with his friends and Sana. Occasionally he met up with Minhyun and Jaehwan who were staying in Seoul again, which Daniel really didn’t approve of because he still had it in his mind that Minhyun was going to steal Seongwoo away someday somehow. Seongwoo explained that Minhyun and Jaehwan were still together and pretty serious. They had apparently been living together. Daniel couldn’t imagine it because he knew that his cousin was a total slob and Minhyun had borderline OCD cleaning habits, rather similar to Seongwoo.

“How are your buddies? I haven’t heard from them in a while. Well, I’ve heard about Guan from Jihoon here and there when I press about it.”

“They’re good. Daehwi and Jinyoung seem happy. They enjoy work and they date frequently. Guanlin still causes trouble here and there. We’re working on it. I can’t really control him that well, seeing as his new boss is one of his best friends. He takes advantage of me and I let him because he’s just a nice kid.”

“I will give him a scare for you then. It only takes a threatening warning email to get employees back into shape. Just watch.”

Seongwoo tapped his lip as he thought. Daniel wanted to pull him through the screen and bite it hard. He never got tired of staring at that pretty, sexy mouth.

“Okay, that might work. But don’t be too mean. And don’t mention me. I don’t want to be involved in this.”

“You’ve been involved in me and Guanlin’s squabbles from the beginning, nerdbot. You were the entire reason for it back then, now it has just become a habit.”

Seongwoo smirked. “Like I said. Stop playing tug of war with me, you two puppies. I’m an old and tired squeaky toy. I cannot summon up enough energy for that after working and dealing with your clingy, demanding ass.”

“You’re so fun to chew on though. And you’re mine. Whether you get squeaky, old and wrinkly.”

Daniel pretended to growl. Momo thought it was a real dog and started growling and barking. Seongwoo shushed him and then turned to the screen with a red face, clearly thinking of the last time they were together and Daniel had written that on him in special places only he could see.

“Don’t I know it. When will you be there?”

“No where near fast enough. I’m missing you like crazy.”

Seongwoo gave his epic eye roll. “You say that every time. We see each other almost as much as normal couples. You could hardly say that we’re a long-distance couple.”

“Even the distance between rooms feels like torture or corporal pun to me, baby. Why do you keep yourself so far from me baby, I’m dying without you~” Daniel said in a dramatic fashion, stretching his arm out as if to bring him in close.

Seongwoo snorted. “You’ll survive. Just hug your cats and Ongie for now. I will see you soon. I’m going to get some sleep now.”

Daniel pouted. “No~ Stay on the phone and chat with me some more.”

Seongwoo flashed him an irritated look with a raised, challenging, groomed eye brow. “Are you planning on letting me sleep this weekend?”

Daniel gave an evil chuckle. “I was watching these Japanese pornos and I got some ideas that I wanted to try. I also downloaded that ‘karma subra’ book or whatever it’s called, sheerly out of curiosity I will have you know before you start saying I’m such a huge pervert that I disgust you. There’s some positions I found that are not too intense that I think you will like. I promise we’ll stop if you cramp up, Old Man.”

Seongwoo shook his head, a new twinkle of curiosity and desire in his pretty eyes. “It’s called karma sutra, dummy. In that case, I really need to do some power napping. I’m going to take some pills. You will need to get here yourself. You still have the key?”

“I have your password memorized baby. Who do you think you’re dealing with? I might need to go in and save you from danger someday, like you start a fire by leaving your hair straightener on again.”

Yet another eye roll came. “I do that all the time! It’s not going to start a fire.”

“You would be surprised. Now look at who doesn’t read the news. I will send you a link with stats. Then you will never leave it on again.”

Seongwoo scowled at Daniel’s cocky grin. They both knew who had won the argument this time.

“I’m sleeping! I hope your plane crashes!” he humphed.

“Love you too. I know you’re doing that because you think the opposite will happen which is why you never wish me good luck. I will see you soon. Dream of me. See you soon too, Momo! Daddy’s coming home.”

The puppy barked and licked the screen again. Seongwoo still looked grumpy. To Daniel’s surprise though, he blew him a quick kiss and waved with a sweet smile before shutting the phone off. If he had been looking away for just a second or two, he would have missed it. Luckily, he could never take his eyes off Seongwoo when they were chatting or together. It was a habit he had absolutely no intention of breaking either.

He looked out the window of his private jet, now passing the rather large city in the middle of the country called Daejeon that was surrounded by farming areas. He hummed a tune and drummed his fingers, doing a little wiggle in his seat as he watched the scenery. He was excited to go back. He hadn’t been able to visit Seongwoo last weekend, so he was really feeling antsy for this plane to land.

“I’m going to see my boo~” He sang a song he just made up off the top of his head. “He’s going to smile when he sees me and jump around like a crazy kangaroo~”

The cats next to him both meowed softly. He looked over to see they were both shooting him rather annoyed looks. Apparently, they didn’t appreciate his singing voice the way Seongwoo did. Granted, Seongwoo tolerated it because he knew that Daniel liked to sing and only really did it when he was happy. Seongwoo made up his own songs on occasion as well, but he was a better lyricist, rather poetic in fact, and his voice was heaven sent. Daniel obviously never complained. He often turned on Seongwoo’s favorite ballad music just to be able to attend a private concert when they were together.

He took out his computer and opened it to get back to work. This time Jisung really was likely to kill him if he didn’t do any work that he had promised. He was planning to do half of it on the way to Seongwoo’s place and half of it on the way back, that way he could utilize the time that they had together fully for dates and fraternizing. He had been making real progress but then he had missed Seongwoo so much that he just had to call him and see his face. That gave him the energy to get back.

“Aw, he’s so cute and handsome~”

He brushed the screen which was a collage of pictures of Seongwoo with various expressions, ranging from pouty, to annoyed, to silly, to sleepy, to blissful and every where in between. In each photo, Daniel could recall specific moments they had together, things they’d said, especially the playful arguments and stupid jokes, and he could picture the setting as well. Seongwoo’s house, in his car, in their bed, at cafes, at restaurants, at parks, at romantic sight seeing spots, at the beach.

They had really been making due with the time that they had to go on several dates whenever they met and Daniel photographed everything. Seongwoo didn’t really seem to like photographs and they didn’t have that many together but he tolerated Daniel taking pics of him, as long as he was allowed to delete whatever ones he thought were unattractive.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

While Daniel was in the car, he sent a message to Seongwoo who he had thought was still sleeping. He was surprised to get a message back.

 

My Ong: I’m ready and waiting for you in bed, Sir. It’s warmed up, and I don't mean just the bed.

 

Daniel chuckled and smirked, playing with his lip and then chewing on his fingernail.

Seongwoo had sent him a picture of him laying under the covers, the skin of his shoulder revealed. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, it would appear. His smile was playful, inviting, and enticing. His long, dark hair was styled in a messy fashion, kind of like how it got after Daniel roughed him up in the bed for an hour. His chocolate almond eyes were pretty and twinkling with mischief and lust, excited at the prospect of Daniel being close.

 

You’re ready but I’m not yet. Why don’t you help? Tell me what you are wearing?

My Ong: Nothing. Except your favorite briefs. The red silk ones. Shall I take it off?

Leave them on. I will take them off. With my teeth.

My Ong: Hmm. Sounds nice. What else will you do with your teeth?

I’m going to nip and graze you all over until your skin is red and you’re shivering, so sensitive that even the touch of one finger will nearly bring you to your knees.

My Ong: Oh, I wouldn’t mind being on my knees. With you standing in front of me. I would take off your belt and undo your zipper, with my mouth. I can do that. You want me to?

Oh, do I know you can. I’m thinking of all the lovely things you can do with that pretty, oh so dirty mouth baby. I want you to do naughty things to me with it.

My Ong: Want to know what my mouth is doing? I’m sucking my finger, imagining it’s you. Now I’m running my wet fingers down my smooth, bare chest, playing with my nipples, sinking down to the band…

Good god. That’s a hot image. Reach inside baby. Touch yourself. Close your eyes and imagine it’s me. I’m gripping you tight. Playing my thumb over the head. Pumping you gently. Kissing and sucking all over your neck. Biting at your collar. Licking your hard nipples.

My Ong: I’m so hard now baby. And I’m leaking. If you don’t get here soon, I might come. It’s hard to stop myself…

Hang in there, baby. I’m close by now. Keep touching yourself. Stay warmed up. Keep imagining me doing nasty things to you, nice and slow. I’m going to take you so hard when I get there. Don’t you dare come and that is a hard order. You will regret it.

My Ong: Okay baby. Hurry up. I miss you. And I’m really freaking horny.

Show me a picture of your face right now.

My Ong: Now? Embarassing…

RIGHT NOW. That’s an order.

 

 

Daniel gasped a minute later when Seongwoo sent him a picture of his face. He was laying in their bed, the blanket covering just above his nipples, leaving his sexy chest mole visible. His face was red, his eyes hazy, his lips parted, his nostrils flaring, his hair even more tousled. He looked incredibly sexy and Daniel knew that look well. He was invariably turned on and desperate to have Daniel by his side.

He rapped on the taxi driver’s window and told him that he would pay double if he sped and got him there in half the time they had planned. As the taxi driver stepped on the peddle, Daniel looked over the photos and bit his lip, his body growing hotter and tenser from the image and his own imaginings of his boyfriend playing with himself and moaning in their bed.

“Dammit, is he good at that. No one gets to me the way he does. No one ever has. My pretty, infuriating, very sweet, deliciously sweet and intoxicating minx.”

Seongwoo was the only man in the world that could make him nearly fall apart and start humping the leather seats out of sheer sexual frustration from just a tiny bit of a sexting session. He put the phone away reluctantly and focused on the moving cars, reading their license plates and trying to think of funny words or phrases from them. He needed to take his mind off his boyfriend for just a few minutes before he did something very inappropriate in public that would make him end up in jail.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When Daniel got to Seongwoo’s place, Momo was the only one to greet him. He really was much bigger than when they first got him, and heavier. Daniel set down the cats, let them out and then swooped the near adult dog up into his arms.

“Hi, there, buddy. You missed me, didn’t you? I missed you too. I brought your best friends. Hopefully they won’t scratch you this time. You really shouldn’t bite their tails. I know that they look fun but it hurts them like it somehow doesn’t seem to hurt you when you bite your own.”

Momo gave him kisses with his wet little pink tongue, his whole body shaking with excitement, his tail wagging furiously. Daniel put down the dog who started barking and bouncing around the cats. The cats sat on their tails and watched him with apprehension, occasionally sticking out their noses to sniff him back. Once Daniel was assured there wasn’t going to be any fights between the three animals, he went back to Seongwoo’s room.

He spotted a peek of white skin, red cloth, and dark hair near the door frame. Then Seongwoo pushed open the door and half revealed himself. He was naked except for boxers, pale, lithe, incredibly tall frame leaning against the door frame and peeking around it, wearing a shy, sweet, welcoming smile. There was a splash of pink on his sharp cheekbones.

He seemed healthier and sleeker, like he had been getting a decent amount of sleep and eating well these days. Daniel had nagged him about it, so that was part of the reason why, since he’d been shocked to see how thin and unwell he looked after their breakup. Sana had told him some things that he really didn’t like, such as that Seongwoo had often forgot to eat dinner and usually skipped out on lunch unless his friends forced him to eat.

“Hey, there, gorgeous. Why are you hiding?”

“I don’t know. Just feels weird, seeing you after two weeks. And I’m like this…”

Daniel chuckled as he stepped closer and pushed the door open slowly. He was able to see almost all of his love now. He was incredibly tall, lean, fair skinned, flawless, and model like gorgeous with the prettiest placement of moles in existence. His expression was a mix of shyness, adoration, and excitement.

“You mean in your birthday suit? You know I prefer this to any expensive designer clothes you have. When you’re around me, it’s better to just be all natural. I love you, especially for the skin your in.”

“I love you too. You look really nice….”

Seongwoo chewed on his fingernail as he looked Daniel up and down with clear appreciation. Daniel had worn one of Seongwoo’s favorite outfits. Actually, Seongwoo had picked it out for him, and then proceeded to force it off and shag him in the dressing room the day they tried it on. They had shocked the clerk who heard them and almost opened the curtain on them at the time actually. It was a fond memory. It was one of millions.

Daniel reached for his cheek to brush the freckles he adored like he usually did. The ones that had a constellation named after him that they joint owned. He had bought a telescope to look at them together the few times they showed up in a year and then they made love on a rooftop under those stars the last time.

“I told you how I feel about nice,” he growled, playfully snapping his teeth in warning.

Seongwoo bit and licked his lip nervously, giving him these sexy bedroom eyes. “I mean, you look sexy as hell. Good enough to eat.”

“Much better. I’m going to be the one taking bites first though, sorry. You made me extremely hungry, you seductive, evil minx. Who taught you how to sext like that?”

“Hmm, I think you did?”

“Ah, that I did. Well, I certainly taught you well. Maybe a bit too well honestly.”

Daniel leaped forward and picked him up. Seongwoo wrapped his arms and legs around him with surprising grace considering how clumsy he usually was. His hands went right to their favorite spot, nestled in Daniel’s blonde hair. The position that was their favorite was nearly enough for them to topple over and cry out in joy already. They hummed as their greedy yet still gentle lips found each other, starting the dance that was familiar and yet not.

(Rated M Part from here)

Daniel carried Seongwoo to the bed and they shared closed mouth yet sweet, slightly passionate kisses, familiarizing themselves again with the shape of each other’s lips before moving past that. They caressed and encouraged each other, silently letting out and easing those angsty feelings that came with separation. Seongwoo continued to pet Daniel’s hair, neck, and ears as if he was a pet, having craved touching him whenever he saw a picture or closed his eyes and imagined his long-distance lover.

When Daniel’s knees hit the edge of the bed, he turned and gently sank Seongwoo back onto it, careful not to hurt the ajussi’s weak back. Daniel followed him down, lying between his legs, but he really didn’t have much choice to do otherwise because Seongwoo was latching onto him like a koala to its irreplaceable eucalyptus tree. He was now parting his supple, bow-shaped lips like he was desperate to drink the water that fell from those leaves as well.

Daniel was a man that could not deny his adorable lover a single thing. He cradled his lover's shapely, silky cheeks as he shifted his head and slowly slid his tongue in. Seongwoo sighed with bliss, meeting his tongue eagerly. They glided their lips over each other, their tongues dancing playfully, sweetly caressing and exciting the other. They shifted and eagerly connected again as if they were drinking from a lake they had found after a week of traveling in the desert without any water.

Seongwoo tugged on Daniel’s blond locks and squeezed his thighs, shifting so their fronts were brushing directly onto each other, fly to fly. Daniel instantly rocked into him, not sure who was harder but both nearly like metal poles at this point. He grabbed Seongwoo’s wrists and pinned them to the bed, rocking firmly into the bed which squeaked and sunk beneath them, his tongue diving deep and passionate and wild all of a sudden. Seongwoo bucked underneath him, squeezing his hips tighter.

Daniel swallowed his sweet, kitten like moans, rocking into him like crashing waves, the bed continuously creaking, a pleasant sound to their ears that shot tingles through their bodies, exciting them further. They grew nosier and crashed harder and harder, panting and nibbling between spurts of deep kissing, their heads switching back and forth, their hips gyrating and thighs rubbing.

“Too hot…clothes off…must have skin on skin…” Seongwoo broke away for a second to whine.

Daniel followed his mouth and kissed him hard again, diving his adventurous, hungry tongue deep. They continued kissing as their hands made fast to completely strip each other. Seongwoo clumsily tore Daniel’s shirt at the collar and nearly rolled off the bed trying to kick off his pants before Daniel helped. With a kiss to his forehead, a steady hand, and a husky hush, he got his lover calmed. Seongwoo had his eyes closed and panting as Daniel calmly removed the rest of his boxers, socks, and his tangled shirt he was at risk of ripping in two at Seongwoo’s desperate grip.

“I know that you’re impatient, nerdbot, but let’s not take it out on my innocent, very pretty and very, very expensive clothes. I don’t have that many spares with me today and you know you don’t like letting me borrow your shirts because I stretch the shoulders out, making you look homeless.”

Seongwoo covered his eyes with the back of his pale, graceful hands, smiling sheepishly. Daniel climbed to his side, gripping his thin, curvy waist and kissed the man’s pinkened cheeks, chuckling softly.

“You get more adorable every time I see you, nerdbot. I can hardly contain my feels.”

Seongwoo groaned and that turned into a musical laugh. “You have been on that Ongniel is Science fan café Sana and Jisung run again, haven’t you? I bet leaving gifs of Samoyed puppies again. You are totally talking like a fangirl right now. Omo, Ongniel are so perfect, ottokhae, feels explosion!”

At the last moment, Seongwoo mimicked what a fangirl had once said on the café, posting a picture of them sitting at a café which hadn’t been a date but actually a business meeting. It sort of broke their sensual mood, but Daniel didn’t mind. He found Seongwoo to be hilarious, especially when he did funny voices or impersonations because he was spot-on.

Daniel decided to join the fun, also attempting a girl’s voice, “I wish there were more Ongniel moments. I absolutely live for my Ongniel moments but it’s like a desert these days. I’m so thirsty~”

They went back and forth, citing some things that they had seen and at other times just making them up. It was all in good fun. They did like their fans, those that supported them individually and especially those that supported them together. They never clearly stated that they were anything more than old friends turned business partners, but it was rather incredible how people picked up on things while observing them. Many of those times they had been spot on. Daniel had his own ways of subtly showing off how close he was to Seongwoo and he had fun checking every once in awhile which fans had been able to catch and accurately interpret the cues he left.

At one point, they were kissing each other’s necks and chests, petting their backs and waists while Daniel had climbed back on top of naked Seongwoo. Eventually that turned into continuing their previous passionate foreplay.

“Ah, that feels great…I missed you, Niel. It’s good to have you home…” Seongwoo moaned sweetly, petting his hair as he sucked his neck and caressed butt and thighs.

“I missed you more, Seongwoo. I always miss you more. It’s so good to be back here. But not in your apartment. My real home is you. Because home is where the heart is and you carry mine.”

Seongwoo snorted and shook with a sudden burst of laughter. “Oh, so cheesy. What a turn off~”

“Hey, you liar. You’re turned on by that. Just watch…”

From then on, Daniel fingered and scissored him with a saliva wettened hand as he sucked down his chest and belly, saying a ton of cheesy yet rather sensual lines he had prepared. These ones were good and Seongwoo had never heard them. He had thrown in some poetic, romantic lines to make Seongwoo melt even further into a giant puddle of milky goo. Seongwoo had a soft spot for poetry and this made Daniel want to study and incorporate in their life, especially in their love making.

As he had predicted, by the time that he was through, he had made Seongwoo, pant, cry out, beg, stiffen, and leak without even touching his genitals. Daniel slid up and kissed his sweaty temple, gripping his swollen, wet cock at the very tip. Seongwoo weakly gasped and groaned, rolling up into his hand, his groomed, dark brows furrowing, his ebony, spindly eyelashes fluttering, his pink lips pursing into a pretty ‘o’.

Daniel nuzzled his cheek and chuckled. “I win again, Ong.”

Seongwoo cursed and complained but it was unintelligible. Daniel laughed again, pulling up his lover’s legs over his hips and putting his own ready cock in position.

“I love you baby,” he murmured against Seongwoo’s silky, pale flesh as he thrust deep and swift.

Seongwoo gripped his arms, nails digging tight, and his back arched as he gasped like a fish out of water. Daniel shushed him and pet his hair, letting him fall back to the bed. He waited until Seongwoo was used to the size and feel of him, his body not so tense and shocked from the intrusive pain. Then, he murmured sweet nothings and kissed his lover’s cheek as he slowly, caringly thrusted.

 They took it slow and steady, making their first love making session last much longer than normal. They held, kissed, complimented, and did anything to make the other feel cherished and let them know how great it was to be together. Through little motions and sweet words, they re-confirmed their love and re-staked their claim on each other.

“I’m yours, Niellie…” Seongwoo hummed against his neck, now wet with tears which often happened their first time after separation, holding him tight and squeezing his hips as he climaxed hard. “I love you. I’ve really missed you. Don’t go away. You’re mine…”

“Right, Ongie. You’re mine and I’m yours…I’m not going any where for a few days, shh…” Daniel cradled him, holding him up on the bed and thrusting deep several times before reaching his own.

(Rated M part complete)

They curled up together under the blankets. Seongwoo sniffled as Daniel wiped his tears away, giving him gentle, affectionate butterfly kisses all over.

“My Ong is such a crybaby now. Who would have thought with all those icy, robotic exteriors you had put up as a defense mechanism that under that you would be a marshmallowy softie worse than me even…” Daniel teased him.

Seongwoo smacked his chest, then buried his face into it. Daniel tucked him under his chin and held his back snugly, subtly stroking the tip of his lower spine.

“I’ll be quiet now. I know you just want to cuddle and sleep. I’m good at reading you, hmm? Sleep my little nerdbot, don’t you cry, Niellie’s gonna buy you a caramel macchiato pie…” he sang softly into the pillow of chocolate wavy hair under his chin.  

Seongwoo closed his eyes and breathed in Daniel’s comforting, familiar, addictive scent, squeezing him around the waist and limbs again like a koala to a tree, finding himself comforted and set at ease. When Daniel visited, he was able to get the greatest sleep of his life, because during those times his mind was clear of worries and his body free from stress. Being with Daniel after releasing his pent up sexual frustration, bathed in his warmth, protection and intense love was like a sleeping pill. Within a minute, Seongwoo was fast asleep and having pleasant dreams in the magical way he could only have when Daniel was here.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Eventually Seongwoo got up and put on some loose, orange training suit, kissing and brushing Daniel’s hair. Then he went out into the kitchen to make Daniel some ramen to eat. He was always starving after sex, especially if they went rough and long.

Daniel slept for a bit longer then went out to help, wearing a matching purple training suit that he packed. Seongwoo told him that he was completely fine on his own. Daniel, who disagreed with his bluffs, teased him about that time he had tried to make some French cuisine and nearly set the kitchen on fire. Daniel had luckily known where the extinguisher was because Seongwoo had been in too much of a panic to do anything productive at the time.

Seongwoo snapped at him that he didn’t recall that ever happening and that if Daniel didn’t forget it as well, then he apparently had a death wish Seongwoo the Death Reaper would be more than happy to fulfill. Daniel gave his fiery lover a back hug and kissed his cheek to calm him down a bit, then went out to the living room.

Momo was playing with Peter and Rooney. They were exploring the place and he was chasing and bothering them. Occasionally, they smacked him on the nose when they got annoyed, hissing fiercely when he bit at the tips of their swishing tails. Daniel stepped in to save the puppy from painful scratches, getting one of his favorite squeaky chew toys. He sat on the floor and hit the ground, squeaking the toy, and calling to the dog.

The dog cocked his head and turned his way before bounding over excitedly, tail flicking like a metronome. The dog grabbed the toy and tried to wrestle it but Daniel was too strong for him. Daniel then used his hands to attack the dog when his teeth were on the toy, making the dog go back and forth between chewing and bouncing on him and the toy.

When Momo was tuckered out, lying on his back and panting, Daniel wandered around the place to see how Seongwoo had changed it. Somehow things here and there were different every time he visited as if interior decorating was a habit Seongwoo had when he was bored or missing him. He noted a few things, admitting that the ambiance was better.

On the fridge and in the living room, Seongwoo had set up those old notes from Daniel and his friends as well as pictures. He spotted Seongwoo’s family, some pictures of him mostly with the animals, and many pictures of his friends. Daniel frowned as he saw a picture with Jaehwan and Minhyun, their arms around Seongwoo standing in the middle, the tallest and brightest of them all.

 That was when they had gone to a baseball game. They had got caught on the kissing time and both kissed Seongwoo’s cheeks. Daniel had been livid when he heard about it. He had almost demanded that Jaehwan break up and fire Minhyun for that, but Jaehwan insisted it was his idea and it did seem like a Jaehwan sort of thing to do so he had let it slip.

 There were too many pictures of him with just Gaunlin for his tastes, but thankfully there were also recent pictures with Guanlin and Jihoon who he had reassurances were still very much in love and quite serious. They had even met and gotten approval from each other’s parents.

 Daehwi and Jinyoung it was clear had been very close from long before they were officially dating. He saw lots of pictures of them side by side with their arms around each other or stealing glances with rather adoring smiles. Daniel knew Seongwoo felt bad that he had been dense about them liking each other since long ago, saying that he would have pushed them together had he known and he certainly wouldn’t have set up Daehwi on so many dates which must have hurt Jinyoung to watch.

He curiously counted the number of pictures, realizing that the ones of him and Seongwoo together, or even of him in general, were fewer than many others.

“Seongwoo, there’s hardly any photos of us around here. I think that since this whole long-distance thing has been going really well, we should take some photos together. No, I insist. Anybody who sees this would think you’re dating Guanlin or Daehwi. You even have photos with Minhyun. How is there hardly any of me? I want to see your polaroid camera.”

“Hmm? Is that so? I never intentionally put it that way. I guess we just get too pre-occupied together to think about taking pictures...”

Seongwoo set the ramen pot and two bowls and pairs of chopsticks on the table and then came over. He brushed and then tapped his slightly stubbly chin as he looked it over. Daniel was tempted to kiss the V between his sexy, sharply groomed, dark brown brows. He did that funny blinking habit. Then, he sneezed and rubbed under his pointy, rabbit like nose. Daniel’s annoyance instantly faded and a silly, drunken smile spread across his face. Seongwoo, or more specifically Ddongwu, was too cute to stay angry at for long.

“You have a point. I have photos on my phone but we haven’t taken many with the polaroids or got any printed. Let’s do that. Eat up and I will go get it.”

Seongwoo went to his room and came back with the polaroid camera. Daniel had already eaten half a bowl full of spicy noodles. Seongwoo sat down and they took a few shots with the ramen. They took a silly shot putting the noodles in their mouths. They took a romantic shot eating one noodle and kissing like the lady in the tramp.

 Afterwards, they did the dishes and wiped down the table, and then they played with the animals and took some photos together on the couch. Daniel hugged him around the waist, laying his chin on his shoulder as he looked over the photos. They both smiled and laughed softly, then shared a few sweet, chaste pecks.

“This is perfect, Seongwoo. Thank you for listening to my childish, ridiculous demands.”

“Haven’t I always, Sir? I’m used to it,” Seongwoo joked, using the old title as simply an endearment, pushing up his signature glasses he had slipped on sometime.

“I’m certainly glad you are. No one can handle me like you do. No one can put up with me. Everyone needs a boyfriend like you, I think. You’re perfect. Too good for me, in fact. Where are your flaws, baby? I have been searching for months and yet to find a single one.”

Daniel kissed all along his cheek and neck, squeezing him tight. Seongwoo laughed and squirmed, finding it ticklish and feeling awkward with the compliments.

“I’m not perfect really. I’m covered head to toe in flaws. You’re just too blinded by love and lust to see that. I can’t cook you fancy food, for one. I’m clumsy that I broke nearly every expensive thing you gave me, for two. I can’t stop sneezing, for three. I’m always getting lost and never understand new rules for games, for four. I have terrible luck when we play games and always get punishments, for five.”

“All cute half flaws that make you all the more perfect rather than less, Ongie~” Daniel disagreed, showering him with more kisses and refusing to let him slip out of his hold.

The cats seemed to be on Daniel’s side today. They both sat in Seongwoo’s lap, curled up and purring. They both pet the furry animals with serene smiles.

“It’s good to be home with my family. I missed you all, especially you, nerdbot,” Daniel whispered.

Seongwoo snuggled back into his chest and linked their hands together, turning his head to share one lingering, affectionate kiss. For once, Seongwoo didn’t chastise him for calling them a family or say that his home was in Busan. Daniel had felt for weeks that this was more like home. Home was where his heart was, after all, and his heart was and always would be with Seongwoo.

 Seongwoo hated that cheesy line whenever he used it, or so he claimed. His blush and wide smile always said a different story. Seognwoo was still, as always, bad at admitting the kinds of things he liked. He was easily flustered and embarrassed as well, covering that up with snappy, witty remarks and iciness.

“I missed you too. We did. This place feels a bit empty when you’re gone. And I get…a bit lonely. I hate to admit it because I don’t like making comments that will go to your already huge as the sky is vast head.”

“Let the sky fall, let it crumble~” Daniel sang a song he was reminded of, though he recalled his cousin was the expert at that song. “So Sana told me. That’s why you’re working harder. Don’t push yourself so much. Meet your friends more. Take classes. Go walk Momo. Come down and see me on the weekdays here and there too. You don’t have to sit and deal with that loneliness.”

“I know I don’t. It’s not like it’s unbearable. I know we see each other as often as we can. It should be enough. But the more time passes, the more I seem to like you, so the more I feel empty when you’re not around and the best way to not think about it is to distract myself…”

“Shh. I get it. I will call you during lunch and your break times, hmm? Will that make things better?”

Seongwoo bit his lip and nodded slightly. “How embarrassing. To think I would be the one that’s become obsessed with talking and seeing you…”

“The shoe’s on the other foot now, isn’t it?” Daniel chuckled and rubbed his flat stomach. “I like that you’re becoming as crazy about me as I am about you, finally. It feels like we’re neck and neck now. It’s taken months.”

“I saw Woojin, by the way. He asked about you.”

Daniel’s hands stilled and his body tensed. For a second, the atmosphere seemed gloomier. Seongwoo put his hands over the backs of Daniel’s, linked their fingers together, and squeezed in reassurance.

“What did you say?”

“I said that you are doing well. I told him what happened to Sunmi and her father. He said that it was a good thing and that you had done the right thing. He told me that he’s really sorry about what he did and if he had to go back, he would never have gotten involved with her. It’s not his fault, you know. He was merely in love. She was the one that approached him even though she was engaged. She was in the wrong, not Woojin.”

“I know that but still…He openly betrayed me. He didn’t know that I hated her guts and that our engagement was fake and forced. Yet he went after her, knowing that. And he said things about me and you, things that were very personal and classified. He could have ruined everything for us.”

“That’s true. That’s why I think he feels terrible and hasn’t approached you. He wants your forgiveness and to be friends again, I’m sure of it. But he feels like he did such an awful thing that he can’t ask for a second chance. I think you should contact him first.”

“Hmm…”

Seongwoo squeezed his hand at his doubtful, conflicted tone. “Just listen to me this once, stubborn Daniel. You don’t have many true friends. When you have a true friend, you should reconcile your differences and forgive their mistakes so that you don’t lose them. I know that you will regret it later down the road. And that you probably miss him and feel bad.”

“Okay, you’re right. As usual. I do. I will do what you suggested.” Daniel sighed and nestled into his shoulder, gaining strength from the contact. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, I am. Very much so. Not just because of that. You make me happy, Daniel. I know you were worried that you couldn’t make me with all that’s happened and how we have to live apart. But honestly, I am. The happiest I have ever been, probably. Since we were little kids.”

“That’s a relief to hear. I’m happy too. You are a blessing sent from heaven. My angel in human ice prince nerdbot form. I love you and I’m going to spend my every moment of the rest of my life keeping you happy. I promise you.”

Daniel lifted his hand up and kissed his finger over their golden couple ring. Seongwoo took his own and kissed it likewise.

“I promise you that I’ll never forget what you have done for me since we were younger. You made me born again. You made me a better man. You have completely healed me and taught me how to love again. Forever, I will remember. Forever and ever, I promise you.”

Daniel’s mouth dropped open in awe.

“Wow, that’s so poetic, Seongwoo-yah. You must have been reading poetry collections again. Those should be song lyrics. It would make a really pretty ballad. You are a musical genius, you know? I bet you were a musical god or nymph in your past life.”

“I bet you were a sex god,” Seongwoo joked, then moaned as Daniel nibbled on his ear.

“Speaking of. It’s been over an hour. I’ve had a nap and I’ve ate, so I’m fully refreshed and energized. Time for round two.”

“Round two? I’ve barely recovered from round one. Exactly how many are you planning?” Seongwoo squeaked but was weak in his objections.

“Hmm, at least four, that’s what I’m feeling.”

“Four? No way I can come f—”

His words were muffled by Daniel’s lips as he forced him to turn around. Seongwoo melted as the kiss left him breathless and turned his bones into goo. Daniel moved off the couch so he could pull Seongwoo down to lie on it, then he climbed on top, pushing up his shirt. They stopped kissing briefly just to remove their upper clothes.

Daniel started caressing his flat, alabaster, flawless chest. Seongwoo was excitedly exploring his shoulders and tugging him closer, sucking as his tongue dived in eagerly. They consumed and tried to press each other as close as possible, like they were trying to become actually one person.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They were extremely into it until Momo started whining and pawing at the edge of the couch. They couldn’t ignore him, though they did try at first. It was his signature ‘I really have to pee and if you don’t take me out I’m going to wiz on anything you have laying on the floor you consider precious but it totally won’t be on purpose I swear’ whine.

“Dang. Terrible timing, Momo,” Daniel sighed as he laid on Seongwoo’s stomach.

Seongwoo brushed his hair and kissed his temple, squeezing him slightly. “Let’s go out for a walk and get some fresh air. Other kinds of exercise is good for us too, you know. Every once in a while. We can pick up where we left off when we get back. I’ve got nothing else planned today except making the bear with two backs, as Sana so once poetically put it.”

Daniel chuckled and half-groaned as he got up and retrieved his shirt and then socks. Seongwoo followed behind, moving slower and more clumsily. Daniel grabbed his elbow as he put on shoes, worried that he might fall over. He had seen it happen and it had not been pretty since Seongwoo was so tall. He had continued to make efforts to maintain his perfect boyfriend material image. He already had to stay far away, so he couldn’t give Seongwoo any further reason to leave him. He couldn’t afford to lose the love of his life again.

“How is Sana, by the way? I miss her banter. She’s quicker at taking my jokes and dishing them back than Jisung is.”

“She’s great. She helps me out and takes care of me, like I did for you.”

Daniel raised his eyebrow. Seongwoo pat his shoulder as he slipped on his shoes the rest of the way and then reached for Momo’s leash.

“Don’t worry. I’m still not into girls and I never really have been. She’s an ‘ongniel’ stan, so she’s not going to come between us ever. She’s a kind friend. She reminds me that I’m forgetting to eat and that I’m getting all caught up in work and that I should take care of Momo and message you back because you’re getting antsy. She’s a good part of the reason we’ve lasted so long, besides the fact you’re quite cute.”

“I do really hate it when you don’t get back to me within ten minutes or so. I start feeling like I’m not important or that you’ve forgotten me. Or worse, that you’re upset with me. Watch it with the c word, there.”

Seongwoo helped Daniel into his jacket, zipped it up and lightly kissed his lips. “I told you you’re over-reacting. I’m just busy, that’s all. Like I could ever forget you or be upset with you. You wouldn’t let me. You would pout, whine, and shower me with tasteless jokes until I caved. Hence, you are very much, the c-u-t-e word.”

“True. Speaking of my amazing jokes that deserve to go on the Guiness book…”

As they took Momo around the neighborhood for a walk and to pee on every tree and fire hydrant, Daniel told Seongwoo his newest jokes. They had long worn out the list that Daniel had before he had met Seongwoo. He couldn’t retell jokes either because Seongwoo had a fantastic memory. He could recall every punchline and said it before he was even halfway through saying the joke.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Rated M Part)

An hour later, they were back in the home, drinking some coffee that they had got to go. Daniel asked to try Seongwoo’s but he kissed Seongwoo instead of drinking from the cup he offered. Seongwoo set down the cup as Daniel lifted him on to the kitchen counter top.

Daniel held Seongwoo’s face and pressed close, wrapping his spindly legs around his waist. They made out heavily, sucking and biting at each other’s lips, their moans getting increasingly louder. Daniel rubbed up his thighs. Seongwoo clung to the fabric of his shirt and threw back his head. Daniel reached the juncture of his thighs and nibbled his neck.

“Touch me. Bite me. Suck me. I need it,” Seongwoo begged in an erotic, husky whisper.

Daniel obliged. He rubbed the bulge with both fingers and sucked hard under his throat. Seongwoo cried out a curse and smacked the utensil drawer, jerking against him in his excitement.

“Lay down, baby. I’m not going to make it to the bed. We’re just going to do it here. Sorry, I know how much you hate cold, hard surfaces.”

Seongwoo laid down on the counter. Daniel kissed the stinging fingers and then pushed up his shirt and pulled down his trainers to just above his knees. He pet Seongwoo’s nipples, kissed all over his stomach, and rubbed his body against the leaking straining member.

“I don't give a flying fuck where we do it right now. In your mouth, please…hurry…” Seongwoo huffed, pushing on his shoulders for him to go lower.

“Impatient as ever, vixen…”

Daniel pet his hip bones as he licked and nibbled along his rib cage and then his belly button, then his hips and happy trail. Seongwoo was whining and cursing, begging him to take his penis into his mouth minutes later.

“Thank fucking god! Jesus you piss me off somet--” Seongwoo cried out, lifting up off the counter to go deeper as Daniel finally sunk his lips over him.

Daniel eagerly sucked him in as deep as he could go, swishing his tongue along the hard, silky, warm surface. Seongwoo hummed in pleasure and pet his hair, slightly pushing him down and rocking into his mouth. Daniel followed his rhythm. Slipping his mouth up and then down, his tongue sliding back and forth to increase his pleasure.

Seongwoo’s moans and excited huffs filled the kitchen. He gasped and cursed as Daniel grazed up the shaft and around the head with his teeth. Then he insisted that he keep doing that. Daniel obliged graciously and with pleasure. He enjoyed giving his lover everything he wanted and asked for when they were making love.

“Closer, hmm, yes, closer now, keep going, ah…”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They were in the middle of his climax when Seongwoo’s phone rang. He fumbled across the counter for it, moaning sweetly. Daniel finished sucking him off and then helped him get it. Seongwoo answered it, covering his mouth and holding the phone away to disguise his huffs.

Daniel went back to licking up the last of his spilled and leaking cum, not caring if he was on the phone because he had a mission. Ongcream was too delicious to waste a drop and it tasted better warm. It was still his favorite Ong-food combination flavor.

“Okay. Well, Daniel is here. But I’m sure that’s not why you were actually calling. A double date? Yeah, sure he’d like that. I know it’s been a long time since he’s seen Jihoon though they play games together still all the time. Yeah, sure. We will be there.”

Daniel sighed and pouted against his belly button he had been playing with and picking lint out of. “Who was that? I don’t like the sound of going out before I’ve had my chance to come…”

Seongwoo sat up with a sheepish grin. Daniel regrettably helped him get dressed and off the counter. He knew from that look that he wasn’t going to get his fill of round two quite yet.

“That was Guanlin. He’s with Jihoon. They want to hang out. They’re just down the street at a diner. They both want to see you. I know you’re going to hate it and object like a toddler, but we should probably go…”

Daniel sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. “Let’s go then. That’s what you’d like. I know how you feel about double dates. I will not throw a tantrum, this one time. But let it be known I most certainly do not wish to make a habit of this. We need a few hours of us time right when we see each other after being apart.”

Seongwoo smiled wide and hugged him, kissing his jaw sweetly. “You’re the best. I will make it up to you later when we get back. And I promise I won’t let this be a thing.”

Daniel helped him off the counter, gently hugging him so he wouldn’t fall, and then playfully smacked his bottom with one hand. “You better. I’m going to get major blue balls at this rate and we won’t be able to do anything the rest of the weekend. Hurry up and get ready before I change my mind and take you right now.”

Seongwoo quickly slipped out of his arms, knowing that Daniel would indeed make good on that promise if he tested it. He apparently really wanted to go on this double date. Seongwoo didn’t have much of a change to go out with Daniel, especially not in public. He liked double dates because it gave him the chance to show off how close they were. Though it was still a secret from the press.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They both made sure they were not easily recognizable, then they went out, leaving the dog behind this time. Guanlin and Jihoon were feeding each other French fries dipped in chocolate shakes like a pair of smitten teenagers in a drama. Seongwoo made a face. Daniel on the other hand was also a fan of that combination. He slipped in next to Jihoon without the others knowing.

“Can I have a bite?” he said before taking the fry in Jihoon’s hand.

Jihoon jumped and squealed like a total girl. Guanlin looked surprised but maintained his usual cool composure, merely going, “Oh, you surprised me.”

“Wow, Jihoon. For a boxing teacher, you certainly reacted like a little girl,” Daniel teased with a smile as he munched his free.

Seongwo sat across from them and merely waved.

“Seongwoo hyung!” Guanlin instantly brightened, his whole face lighting up with the hugest smile.

He hurried across the table and pounced. Daniel watched them hugging with a glare. Jihoon pat his leg and offered him some more fries with a reassuring smile. If Jihoon wasn’t concerned about his boyfriend around Seongwoo, then he knew that he probably shouldn’t be either but he couldn’t help it.

Seongwoo was his and he didn’t like that Seongwoo had so many good-looking fanboys while he was forced to see Seongwoo only a couple of times a month. It left him open for any guy to weasel his way into his life during the weekdays, pretending to keep him company as just a friend.

He snapped the fries hard like they were his enemies, chewing on them with no mercy, and then demanding Jihoon give him a ton more.

“Guanlin, you should let go now.” Seongwoo gently disentangled the pouty boy, glancing over at his ticked, territorial lover who was graciously biting his tongue out of respect.

Guanlin pouted and flashed puppy eyes, looking like he was four years old. “Why? Is it the space thing? Or is it because I’m taken now? You hardly see me any more and I only get a couple of hugs for a few seconds. Stingy~”

Seongwoo ruffled his wavy, raven hair and then pushed him to go back over to the other side of the table. “It’s because I’m taken now. And my boyfriend happens to be the extremely jealous, violent type. You’ve seen him boxing. You wouldn’t want to be his practice dummy.”

Daniel smiled triumphantly, doing a little happy dance to tick Guanlin off further as he went to his boyfriend’s side. Seongwoo took his hand and pulled him close. Daniel switched their hands and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek and then shooting a look at Guanlin.

“Yeah, Kanling,” Boss Kang said his name incorrectly on purpose which he usually did whenever the kid irritated him by threatening his territorial boundaries with Seongwoo. “Your hyung is taken, for the millionth time. He can’t just go around hugging anyone. I will allow five seconds because I’m rather fond of you among my group of top employees. The rest of the time is reserved for cuddling with me though. Isn’t that right, baby? Because you love me the most.”

“Hmm, I do love you, but shh, not here,” Seongwoo whispered, smiling shyly as Danile nuzzled their noses together, his tone and expression completely different when he spoke to him.

Jihoon stuck out his tongue and made a gagging sound. “Ew, I don’t need to see this side of you, Dan. Your manliness is completely gone.”

Daniel snapped, teasing, “Oh, can it. I know all about your stuffed animal collection. And you call your boyfriend your Lin Lin. That’s not the least bit manly at all. You’re cute.”

Jihoon slammed down his hand and glared at Daniel, his voice suddenly turning deep and taking on its original accent. “What did you call me?”

“I said you are cute. C-U-T-E-E.”

“Pretty sure there’s only one E in cute, Niel,” Seongwoo corrected.

Daniel pretended like he hadn’t heard that because he was embarrassed. Usually he was the one that was better at English than Seongwoo while Seongwoo was the one who was better at understanding poetry. Guanlin came over, wrapped his arm around Jihoon, and pinched his cheek. Jihoon suddenly turned into a different person. Like a grizzly bear magically became a marshmallow. He blushed, smiled wide, and had a hard time looking at Guanlin who was only looking at him with sheer adoration on his face.

“He really is super cute. I don’t know why you hate the word, Jihoonie hyung. It fits you perfectly. You’re so cute sometimes I just want to eat you up like a cupcake.”

It was Daniel and Seongwoo’s turn to feel awkward as Guanlin hugged Jihoon and bit and noisily kissed his cheeks while Jihoon squirmed and giggled, fakely telling him to stop. After that, they finished eating the fries as they chatted about their lives and how things were going with them. Just like he had heard from his other friends, Guanlin and Jihoon were serious and doing well, even living together. Guanlin had been somehow promoted in the company to a full-time job. Jihoon had some new clients so his training center was seeing more revenue and far from going under. Seongwoo knew that Daniel had helped by recommending it on his SNS and showing off some videos of things he learned. Seongwoo had been just slightly irritated by that because it greatly increased his fans and their uncontrollable thirst for his boyfriend, who was now stated to be technically single with his relationship falling through seeing as his fiancé had become a criminal.

They had a good chat, especially Guanlin and Daniel. After they got over their usual ‘who is closest to Seongwoo’ bit, they went back to being pretty close friends. It happened every single time they met. Daniel liked to teach Guanlin things about exercising, Korean, and Korean culture, especially places to take Jihoon for dates. Guanlin liked to teach Daniel English and Chinese and they shared perverted jokes and terribly cheesy lines with each other.

Seongwoo and Jihoon merely watched them or chatted about something else entirely on their own. He couldn’t say that he was best friends with Jihoon because he had more in common with Daniel than himself, but the fact that he was dating his best friend had brought them closer and gave them some extra things to talk about. Jihoon was especially curious about Guanlin’s past, which Seongwoo tried to paint colorfully to look not so bad as it actually was. Guanlin really had been quite the player, nearly as bad as Daniel.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When they got back home, Daniel immediately started stripping. Then, he pulled Seongwoo to the bedroom when he was finally naked.

“That took way too long. You shouldn’t have gotten so carried away talking.”

“You were the one that was talking nonstop with Guanlin, excuse me. You need your eyes checked,” Seongwoo retorted, rolling his eyes as they both quickly worked to get him stripped as well, not really caring at this point if the fabric got stretched or torn.

“No, I wasn’t. What would I ever have to talk with that boring pipsqueak about? I can’t even remember his name.”

Seongwoo shook his head, knowing that Daniel was flat out lying. He purposely said his name wrong to tease Guanlin and try to make him irritated, but it hardly worked. Guanlin just wasn’t the angry type like Daniel was. But that easy to anger attribute meant he was also passionate. Daniel was easy to get heated up, in all sorts of ways. They laid on the bed in each other’s arms, Seongwoo wrapping his legs around Daniel’s, feeling up his chest, and sucking at his neck. The bigger man hummed and brushed his waist in appreciation.

“It’s okay for you to admit you think he’s cool. I know Guanlin is a good guy. That’s why we’re friends. You don’t have to be enemies with every guy friend of mine that is remotely attractive. You are just never going to get it through your head that you don’t have any competition when it comes to me, are you? You have my heart, mind, body, and soul, Daniel. It goes way beyond sheer physical attraction. Feel me, though. I’m not attracted like this to any one else. You make me crazy.”

(Rated M Part, again lol)

Seongwoo forced Daniel’s hand on his erection. Daniel half-growled, half-moaned, eyes widened as he squeezed it firmly.

“Fuck, you know just the right words to say to get me going. You’re the one making me crazy.”

Daniel pushed him over to lay on his side with his back to his front. They spooned as Daniel sucked on his ear and stroked his hip and thigh, his erection rocking into his pert cheeks. Seongwoo hummed in pleasure and wiggled his bum, hoping that Daniel would just accidentally slip inside. He honestly missed the feeling of his boyfriend pulsing hard and hot inside of him terribly. He had almost forgotten what it felt like it had been unusually long for them to be apart.

“Daniel. I need you. Inside of me. Now.”

“Okay, baby. I feel the same. Man, how I want you. Fuck, you've got the hottest little bod...”

They had just lubed up and Daniel had him bent on all fours, poised to press himself inside when Daniel’s phone went off.

(Interrupted, again lol)

“Fuck. What is it now? The gods are just against me having an orgasm, aren’t they?” Daniel cursed, hit the bed, and jumped off to go get it.

Seongwoo curled up under the blankets, feeling cold without Daniel’s body heat. It turned out the phone call was from Jisung. Daniel scolded him for interrupting him right in the middle of sex and accused him of always doing this on purpose and having had some sort of camera installed in Seongwoo’s home.

 Jisung as it turns out had lost some important files on a USB folder and needed Daniel to send them back to him right away. Daniel, extremely irritated but agreeable, got out his computer and sat at the bed to do work, keeping Jisung on the line for assurance that he’d gotten the right ones. Once work was done, Daniel told Seongwoo that Jisung said hello and that he was honestly sorry for disturbing them on their weekend together. Then, Daniel shut off the computer and put it away. He slipped under the covers and held Seongwoo close.

“Sorry baby. You sleepy? Maybe we should just call it a night…” he whispered, brushing his hair and kissing his forehead.

Seongwoo shook his head and forced his half-closed eyes to widen. “No, I’m alright. Let’s finish what we started.”

“You’re obviously tuckered out. We can just continue tomorrow. I’m almost scared to try anything now. It seems the fates are really against me getting any tonight.”

Daniel was clearly sulky, pouty, and upset about this. Seongwoo understood the feeling of being near an orgasm and robbed of it many times all too well. It was terrible. He didn’t want his boyfriend to suffer that, especially not to suffer the pain of blue balls. He considered it his job to make sure Daniel was happy and satisfied in all ways emotional and physical. He honestly got joy out of doing it now that it wasn’t literally his job.

He brought Daniel in for a kiss and then, switched their weight so he was straddling him. Daniel grabbed his bum and hummed against his lips in approval. Seongwoo brought the lubrication and stroked him until he got hard, making out slow and hot. Then he sank over his lover, nice and deep, sitting on his lap. Daniel felt so good he could almost cry. He hugged Seongwoo and buried his head in his neck, staying still for several moments. Seongwoo flexed and rolled over him, moving on his own, hugging Daniel around the shoulders lovingly. Daniel moaned in approval, staying still and letting him do the work. Then when Seongwoo wanted to pick up the pace, he lifted Seongwoo by the thighs to help him out. He laid back against the bed and gazed at his beautiful, sensual, smiling while panting lover with a silly grin.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The phone rang and started buzzing on top of the dresser. Daniel looked like he was about to murder someone. Seongwoo almost laughed, finding this strange predicament they were in rather amusing. They had never been interrupted quite this many times, even back before they were dating.

“Are you fucking serious? Are you literally freaking serious? No, Seongwoo, don’t stop, please, have mercy on me…”

Seongwoo was already climbing off him to get it. He grabbed it and sat on Daniel’s lap, kissing him softly in apology. “We have to get it. It’s your mother.”

He showed the caller ID. Daniel groaned and ran his hand through his hair, looking incredibly frustrated. He would never turned down his mother, not after all that she had done for him and how much he adored her.

“This is the last time. Then I’m shutting this thing off. And yours too,” he muttered.

Seongwoo wrapped the blankets around them and cuddled on Daniel’s chest like a koala baby did to its mother.

“Hi, mom. What’s up? Me, nothing much. I’m just hanging out with Seongwoo. No, you didn’t interrupt anything. What? Mom! Yes, I’m keeping him satisfied, in those ways too. I don’t only think of myself. He always comes first. Mom, I’m not going to discuss sex with you, it’s just weird! Yeah, yeah. Okay, I will. See you in a few days. He’s right here.”

Seongwoo took the phone from Daniel with a curious look. “She wants to talk to you. Please ignore her if she says anything sex related. That’s at least one thing I want to keep private. She can be so nosy sometimes, ugh~” Daniel pulled a yuck sticker face.

Seongwoo chuckled as he took the phone. “Hi, mom! I missed you. Are you doing well? How’s the store and your health? Did you get the bag I sent you for your birthday?”

Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was weird how Seongwoo was super close to his mother, like a daughter in law. That was exactly what their relationship was like. Seongwoo and his mother talked about him a lot, both sharing things he didn’t want them to. There were literally no boundaries between them now.

Sometimes his mother scolded him about things that Seongwoo had confessed, giving him advice on how to be a better boyfriend. He didn’t mind the advice part, but he didn’t really like the idea of their mother meddling so much in their relationship. He told Seongwoo that he would much rather hear grievances from him personally. However, Seognwoo insisted they were little things he didn’t consider a big deal and if they really bothered him he would discuss.

To Daniel though, every little thing had the potential to pile up into big things. He took to heart every issue his mother saw and turned it around to the best of his ability, taking her advice to heart. He wasn’t, however, going to take sex advice from his mom, who was straight. He didn’t even like the idea of thinking of his mother having sex, with his father or any of her boyfriends since his death. It was just gross.

Daniel leaned forward to hear what they were saying, then clicked speaker phone when he got a crink in his neck from doing that. Seongwoo rested the phone on Daniel’s broad shoulder like a table. Daniel didn’t mind. He was there to be used by Seognwoo for whatever purposes he needed. It was the least he could do for hurting him months ago. He still felt guilty about it, especially the way that he’d left because he’d been a coward.

“I did get the bag! It’s so beautiful, Seongwoo. Thank you so much. I’ve been using it every day and my friends all complimented it. You have wonderful taste. The store hasn’t been too busy, but I don’t mind because I don’t need the money.  I use my free time to talk to my friends, online shop, and watch dramas. I’m completely healthy, fit as a fiddle. When will you be able to come down and visit?”

“I can visit this month, I think. I’ll take the rapid train down. If Daniel is too busy, we can have a date by ourselves.”

Daniel butted in with a caterpillar furrowed frown, “I don’t like that. We’ll go together or you will not go at all. I get worried when you get lost.”

“Yes, come together! You’re a set now. Ongniel is Science. I want to see both of you. I should check up personally how my son is treating you when you’re on dates. If he’s being a proper gentleman. His father at least should have taught him that much. He was a good man, your father. May he rest in peace.”

They both shared a rather bittersweet, secretive smile before agreeing and quickly changing the subject. Seongwoo pet Daniel’s hair and kissed his cheek in comfort, afraid that part of Daniel was still upset about his father. They had never let her know about him liking someone else his whole life or his hand in Seongwoo’s disappearance. They had made up and left certain things out. She had heard about Sunmi and Sunmi’s father but she thought it was an unrelated situation to their family as it wasn’t clarified through the news.

They chatted with her for awhile about their lives and her life. Seongwoo and her talked for awhile about how they felt about the latest episode of Goblin. Then, they moved on to chatting about when they could meet and what they should do for a date. Seongwoo suggested shopping, which Daniel immediately hated because he always felt bored and left out.

 They decided to go to a flower festival instead where they could eat, walk around, take pictures, and chat. She said that she was going to bring some friends who were sort of fans of them. They both rolled their eyes and chuckled. That meant they would have to do fan service and be perfect gentleman and probably sign things. They would do it for her though, because they really loved her.

“Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention. I’m with your cousin and his lover slash world class assistant, the amateur but fantastic writer, Minhyun.”

Daniel who had been rubbing Seongwoo’s thighs and kissing his neck, ready to get back to where they had left off as he had thought the phone call was coming to an end, groaned.

“Pretend you didn’t hear it and just shut the phone off. Jaehwan will talk our ears off for another hour. I’m dying here baby…” he begged with a whine.

Seongwoo brushed his cheek, ignoring his puppy eyes. “We can cut it short,” he whispered.

“Sure, put him on.”

Daniel pressed his head into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck and shoulder, fake sobbing and hating his life immensely, especially the people he had let into it besides his lover. It was like they were conspiring to give him tortuous amounts of pain.

“Seongwoo? Daniel? Are you both there? What you doing?”

“Trying to make love, you ass. Now scram,” Daniel commented bluntly with venom in his tone.

“Oh~ You shouldn’t have told me that. In that case, I’m going to make this last a long time!” Jaehwan responded cheerfully.

Seongwoo gave Daniel a look like ‘why did you do that? I had this under control!’ Daniel cursed and gnawed on Seongwoo’s collar bone in frustration, making his lover glare at him after he softly moaned from the surprising shock of pleasure. Jaehwan played the guitar and sang some songs he made up, asking for their feedback. Seongwoo was honest about it. Daniel just said it sounded good and pleaded with Seongwoo to hang up the phone on him. Eventually Minhyun got on the line.

“Sorry about that. You probably shouldn’t have said anything, Daniel. You know he has a terrible mean streak, especially when it comes to you. We only wanted to say hi and ask how you two are doing. No problems?”

Daniel snapped rather coldly, “Thanks for asking, but we have no problems. If we did have problems, Seongwoo wouldn’t go to you.”

“Well…” Seongwoo flushed.

“You told him about our problems? My mortal enemy?” Daniel asked incredulously with a betrayed, hurt face.

Seongwoo explained with a gentle tone, petting his arms in a coy fashion, “We just understand each other, that’s all. We are similar. You and your cousin are similar. We have similar problems. It’s good for us to vent. Minhyun gives great advice. Especially because he knows you.”

“Still…Minhyun, don’t think that we’re close to breaking up. Because we’re not. I’m going to do everything I need to make sure Seongwoo still loves me. So don’t think you can swoop in with all your charm and gentlemanly manners and handsomeness and take him away. Even if you can’t stand my silly, messy, song addicted, high maintenance baby of a cousin, you can’t have Seongwoo without a huge fight. I remind you that I’m a pretty bad-ass boxer.”

Minhyun laughed. “I assure you that I’m not into Seongwoo that way. We are merely friends. I am still very much in love with your silly, difficult cousin. Unfortunately. He makes my life a mess, but somehow I seem to like cleaning up and babying him. We are in it for the long haul, aren’t we, Jae?”

Jaehwan said that he loved Minhyun and kissed him, then started singing a super cheesy love song, clearly meant for his boyfriend only. Seongwoo gave Daniel an ‘I told you so, stop over-thinking, there’s no need to be that protective’ look, hugging him around the shoulders and nuzzling his nose. Daniel sighed, then smiled and nuzzled back.

“It’s such a pain that you are perfect and then you have all these attractive friends that are nearly perfect too. You are the first person in the world to make me feel insecure about myself and completely paranoid of having a lover taken away because I’m inferior. I guess I just love you so much that I’m scared of losing you.”

“Jaehwan, Minhyun. I will talk to you later this week. Right now, I need to give my needy yet very sweet boyfriend some proper loving. I think that he deserves it after he’s been patient with all these interruptions we’ve had. Later!”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Seongwoo hung up the phone with a playful, suggestive smirk and twinkle in his chocolate almond eyes. Daniel took it and shut it off. Then he gently pushed Seongwoo off. He found Seongwoo’s phone and shut it off. Then, he put Momo out and shut the door. He smiled proudly, wiping his hands like he’d just cleaned the whole place.

(Rated M part from here, poor Dan, this author is so cruel to him in the last chapter ever haha)

“No more damn distractions now. Get ready for me.”

“Already did.”

 

Seongwoo closed the cap on the lube and laid on his side, setting the bottle on the night stand. Daniel took his hand and wiped the excess onto his hardening penis. Then, he climbed over Seongwoo and thrust into him without warning. Seongwoo gasped and tensed as a delicious sort of pain seared through him.

“Woops, baby. Too rough?” Daniel paused, looking concerned.

“No, it’s alright. I was just surprised.” Seongwoo smiled with reassurance.

 

“Hmm, I love that you’re always so tight and warm.”

Daniel linked their fingers together and kissed all over his face before slipping to his mouth. Seongwoo kissed him eagerly back, parting his lips. Daniel slid in his tongue and they swiped and twisted their tongues slowly, savoring each other and humming in pleasure.

When Seongwoo was looser and used to him, Daniel held his legs together and started thrusting. Seongwoo buried his face into the pillow he clutched, moaning into it. Daniel huffed and kissed along his neck as he thrust hard and deep. Within a couple minutes, he was groaning into Seongwoo’s neck which was wet with his sweat, their hot, slippery bodies colliding in a quick rhythm as Daniel thrust in wild abandon. Seongwoo cried out his name and how good it felt and series of ‘yes, baby, come for me’s. Then Daniel flexed and bit Seongwoo’s neck as he exploded deep inside his hot center. Seongwoo hummed with pleasure, feeling full and blissfull and complete.

(Last ever rated part, complete, hope you're all satiated because there was quite a lot of smut in this hehe)

“Niel, I love you. Sorry you had to wait so long for that.”

Daniel slipped out and cuddled him close from behind, nuzzling his neck. “It’s always worth the wait. You have been worth the wait. Not just talking about the weeks or that month we were apart. I mean, my whole life. I have been waiting for you since we got separated as kids. I didn’t know it then. But I couldn’t fall in love I think because I was never out of love with you. That’s why I never bothered with a relationship, because I didn’t feel anything special or have any urge to stay with one person consistently. My whole being, my soul, was waiting for you to come back into my life. It’s been a hell of a wait. But it’s really been worth it. You are so precious to me, more than anything in the world. I love you, Ong, Gong, Seongwoo. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours and you are mine indeed. You’re even more precious to me. I’m glad that we could find each other again. I don’t intend to lose you or get myself lost ever again. I’m the happiest where I am now, right by your side.”

Seongwoo kissed his fingers and squeezed his hand tight. His heart felt full to bursting with happiness, still racing from their love making.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t count on that. You are terrible with directions. You could hardly find the 711 with using the gps the other day. Which you had to call me in the middle of a meeting to explain in detail how to use again,” Daniel teased with a chuckle, kissing along his wet, silky hairline at the back of his neck.

Even sweaty, Seongwoo smelled wonderful, he thought. Seongwoo would deny that. Soon, Seongwoo would insist they took a shower. He didn’t like staying sweaty and dirty for long. This was a record for them actually. Usually Seongwoo had him take a shower after every time they did it. If they were at home anyway.

“You know what I meant. Don’t turn my words around,” Seongwoo complained in that icy, tense way he still got here and there, lightly kicking him.

Daniel chuckled, squeezing and nuzzling him. “Still got that fight in you, ice prince. I like that. I guess I could not melt it all out of you. Well, life’s more fun that way. You will always be my ice prince nerdbot.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and insulted him lightly, “Your nicknames are so ridiculously childish. You need to up your skills.”

Seongwoo did have some great nicknames for him. He had been better at that even as a child.

“I’m going to stick with mine, childish as they are. That’s just who I am. Kang Choding. I’m never going to grow up. And you can say that you hate that all you want, but I know it’s a lie. You love me for that. You love that I seem younger than you at times. You love that you have to take care of me here and there. It’s the duality in me that makes me attractive and irresistible. It’s why you never stood a chance at fighting me off.”

“I hate that you’re right. You were irresistible because of those sort of reasons from the very beginning. Now, let’s shower and then sleep some more, Kang Choding. You stink.”

Seongwoo bit his fingers and then got up. Daniel reluctantly followed, appreciating the view of the pale moons swaying in front of him.

“Still a fine grade piece of meat.”

 

“I know you’re staring at my ass, Kang Daniel. Stop objectifying me or I’ll do it right back.” Seongwoo chided him, flashing a playful wink and sexy smirk over his shoulder.

Daniel smiled wider and chuckled in a husky, deep done. “Boy how I’d like that. Tell me about how fine I am, please~”

They went into the bathroom, shutting the door. The sounds of laughter could be heard from the other room. As well as Momo scratching at the door and whining, hoping to be let in to see his parents. It was just another chill day in Ongniel’s new life, and they were happy and content with it thus far. Hopefully the drama free romantic comedy in the making would continue forever as they planned.

 

(Yes, Sir END)

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Thank you for reading to the very end, hope you enjoyed this massively long, roller coaster, smut and comedy filled story~

Meong meongi Boss Kang, nerdbot ice prince Ddongwu, and Raina unni/author love you bunches ^^ I hope you never forget Yes, Sir just like I will and if you continue to miss it you will come back to re-read here and there and check out the Yes Sir Prequel I linked you to above. Tootles~

<3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter~ I don't know how long this fun story is going to be. It all depends on how long I end up making the chapters and where I decide to go with this plot. It's going to be connected a bit to the plot line in Wanna One's Beautiful MV in terms of how they're connected secretly and looking for each other and all but no, they're not brothers because I don't want to go down the incest lane. Seongwoo and Daniel are going to be quite a bit different in characterization from how they are in real life, at least at first. As they open up, they will seem more like their actual selves in real life. Daniel is actually very smily, dorky, funny, and mischevious but you can only see it here and there because he's stressed/depressed with his current hectic, boring life and by putting on a 'boss' image in the company. Seongwoo is a bit more serious, collected, and intellectual than I usually make him but he's going to have moments with Dan and his friends where he cracks a joke and laughs a bit. He's trying to be serious and focused in this company because he wants people to take him seriously and he really doesn't want to lose his job, so that's why he's not being his usual funny self.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think of this first chapter! I hope you found Seongwoo cute and Daniel sort of sexy and Jisung and the rest of the members funny. I will try to get the next chapter up very soon with their actual first meeting.


End file.
